L'empereur et moi
by Wonderinn
Summary: Alors qu'une guerre sans merci oppose deux empires voisins, l'empire de Drächme et l'empire de Seiun, un bataillon de Drächme remporte une victoire et découvre un prisonnier. Un prisonnier pas comme les autres. Un prisonnier qui pourrait changer bien des choses pour le destin de Drächme. AU Fantasy. Omégaverse.
1. L'oméga

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans le tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic omégaverse ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu. Je sais pas trop quoi en dire…_**

**_Chris : C'est bon signe ou pas ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je dirais que non -_-_**

**_Moi : Roooh, mauvaise langue ! Alors par contre, je dois vous prévenir d'un petit truc ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est un AU Fantasy, mais c'est un peu spécial. C'est de la Fantasy, mais avec des petits éléments futuristes ! Ça se verra encore plus après, dans cet univers ils sont sacrément en avance technologiquement dans le domaine de la médecine notamment ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : C'est un peu spécial ouais, mais ça rend plutôt bien je trouve._**

**_Moi : Merci ! Allez, disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Moi j'espère pas._**

**_Moi : Tais-toi le rabat-joie ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Le mec a la haine ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Et si vous trouvez la référence du titre de la fic, vous êtes très fort ! XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : J'adore rendre Julian détestable, héhé !  
La violence n'est pas une solution…sauf avec les petits cons comme Julian ! Faut juste qu'il y ait pas de témoins quoi ! XD  
P.S : J'aime bien Nejire, mais contrairement à Mirio et Tamaki, bah elle est pas vraiment développée ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je retrouve plus Traffy et Kiddou… Marimo, tu les a vus toi ? Zoro : Non, et je m'en fous. Moi : Toujours aussi aimable… -_-)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est bizarre, la myopie c'est censé être héréditaire… Moi je suis myope parce que mon père l'est ! XD  
Si Ryuga sait comment gérer la situation, c'est sûrement que c'est pas le coup d'essai de Julian…  
C'est pas pour te vexer, mais moi je trouve la répartie de Mélanie assez nulle… En même temps, je suis experte ès réparties et punchlines ^^'  
Tu vois pas ce que Ryuga a d'attirant ?! Okay, je ne te comprends plus ! XD_**

**_xBenou : Julian devrait se reconvertir en agent secret, là au moins il pourrait faire les mêmes coups mais ça servirait à quelque chose ! X)  
J'adore cette expression, MDR ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : J'ai déjà dit que Nile ne serait avec personne dans cette fic ! Il a des amis, ça lui suffit ! XD  
Tu pars tellement trop loin à chaque fois toi ! XD  
Kyoya va y aller à la salle de muscu, c'est sûr !_**

* * *

Même si cette histoire commence comme un conte de fée, ne vous méprenez pas : ceci n'a rien d'un conte de fée, ou alors c'est un conte de fée corrompu.

Il était une fois, dans une époque et un monde bien différent de ce que l'on connait, deux empires voisins. Le premier, le plus grand, était un empire agréable à vivre. Dans cet empire, on ne connaissait que de vastes plaines et des forêts verdoyantes, des petits villages dans des écrins de verdure et des grandes villes foisonnantes qui étaient construites dans le respect de la Nature. Il y avait bien une chaîne de montagnes tout à l'Ouest de l'empire, mais rares étaient ceux qui s'y aventuraient. La vie y était plutôt tranquille. L'autre empire était bien moins tranquille, bien qu'il fût aussi composé principalement de forêts et de plaines…mais elles étaient bien moins verdoyantes. Ce qui faisait la célébrité de cet empire, au-delà de sa réputation belliqueuse, c'était le désert qui se trouvait en son centre et qui abritait la capitale de l'empire. Mais qu'on ne se le cache pas : cet empire était surtout connu pour avoir été pratiquement toujours en guerre tout au long de son histoire.

Le premier empire était l'empire de Drächme, et sa capitale se trouvait relativement proche de la frontière avec son voisin, mais aussi d'un royaume allié, le royaume de Fängnis. À la tête de Drächme se trouvait un empereur très jeune, il avait 21 ans, qui n'avait accédé à ce titre que l'année précédente. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réputation, on disait juste de lui que pour son âge, il se débrouillait très bien pour gouverner son immense empire. C'était un jeune homme très secret. L'empire voisin était l'empire de Seiun, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Comme dit auparavant, sa capitale se trouvait dans le désert au centre de l'empire, le Désert des Sables Blancs. Non, ce n'était pas un désert de sable blanc, on lui donnait ce nom car il avait une bien sinistre réputation. Il était réputé extrêmement dangereux par endroits, et par conséquent beaucoup d'imprudents y mourraient. Au fil du temps, les squelettes des malheureux devenaient de la poudre d'os, du « sable blanc ». Morbide et glauque, je sais. L'empereur de Seiun était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et même la plupart des citoyens de son propre empire le craignaient. C'était un homme d'une nature assez perverse et cruelle.

Depuis maintenant près d'une année, les deux empires étaient en guerre. La guerre avait été déclarée très peu de temps après le couronnement de l'empereur de Drächme, alors âgé de 20 ans. Malgré le fait que cette guerre était un conflit armé assez acharné, ni les habitants de Drächme, ni les habitants de Seiun ne tremblaient à son évocation, pour la simple et bonne raison que toutes les batailles se déroulaient près de la frontière, dans des endroits inhabités. C'est justement au détour de l'une de ces batailles que notre histoire commence réellement.

Dans l'une des clairières de la Forêt Cendrée, une des forêts situées près de la frontière des empires ennemis, Seiun vient de subir une défaite écrasante. La Forêt Cendrée se situait du côté de l'empire de Seiun, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière en elle-même, et on l'appelait ainsi car elle semblait avoir été la proie des flammes par le passé. Le sol de la clairière est maintenant jonché de cadavres dont le sang assombrit un peu plus la terre, pourtant déjà noire. Les pertes sont nombreuses du côté de Seiun alors que Drächme n'a perdu qu'une dizaine de soldats. Les survivants du côté de Seiun ayant pris la fuite, les soldats de Drächme s'attèlent à débriefer la situation. Cette fois-ci, l'attaque venait d'eux et ils ont attaqués ce qui semblait être un convoi se dirigeant vers la capitale de Seiun. Le convoi transportait principalement des vivres introuvables naturellement dans l'empire de Seiun, que les soldats de Drächme ont récupéré sans attendre, mais quelque chose attire leur attention. Une sorte d'attelage composé d'un cachot sur roues. Visiblement, le convoi transportait aussi un ou plusieurs prisonnier(s). Dans la panique, les chevaux qui tiraient l'attelage se sont enfuis, ayant réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à rompre leurs liens, laissant le cachot sur roues abandonné au milieu du champ de bataille.

Parmi le bataillon, deux soldats sont désignés pour aller voir ce qu'il y a dans cette prison roulante, ou plutôt qui il y a dedans. Un peu réticents, les soldats obéissent tout de même gentiment. Ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de contrarier leur capitaine, un alpha particulièrement intimidant. Ils vont donc jusqu'au cachot, abandonné dans son coin, et tirent le loquet qui maintenait les portes fermées. L'intérieur de cette boîte roulante est sombre, les trois fenêtres à barreaux étant petites, mais l'ouverture des portes amène une soudaine luminosité qui fait grogner l'être humain enfermé là-dedans. Les deux soldats le regardent avec attention, remarquant en tout premier que celui-ci est menotté et attaché au plancher du cachot. Tant mieux, ils ne vont pas avoir à lui sauter dessus pour le rattraper. Le prisonnier est un jeune homme, il n'a sûrement pas plus de 18 ans, aux cheveux verts coiffés en piques et aux yeux bleus. Des cicatrices étranges en forme de croix barrent ses joues, et son regard est particulièrement agressif. Au vu de ses vêtements simples, il ne semble être personne d'important. Un t-shirt court noir, un simple pantalon de toile beige, des mocassins marrons et une longue veste kaki, rien de bien fou. Mais cependant, ses vêtements sont particulièrement en mauvais état, déchirés à de nombreux endroits. La manche gauche de son t-shirt a même été complètement arrachée, laissant son épaule à découvert. Il y a justement quelque chose sur son épaule, une marque ou une cicatrice visiblement, et il a l'air décidé à la cacher puisqu'il se retourne pour plaquer son épaule gauche contre le mur du cachot sur lequel il est appuyé.

-**Hé, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Fais voir ce que tu as sur l'épaule ! **Lui ordonne l'un de deux soldats.

Mais le prisonnier refuse d'obéir et gronde comme un animal. Décidément, c'est un vrai petit sauvageon. Le soldat ne se laisse pas démonter et monte dans la cellule roulante pour voir ce que cache ce prisonnier très hargneux, ignorant les grognements agressifs de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Ce mec est attaché, et de toute façon lui porte une solide armure. Arrivé au niveau du prisonnier, il lui saisit le bras gauche fermement et le force à lui montrer ce qu'il y a sur son épaule. Quand le soldat voit enfin ce que c'est, il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le prisonnier profite de la surprise du soldat pour lui faire lâcher son bras et se recroqueville sur lui-même, l'air à la fois très énervé et très effrayé.

-**Alors ? **Demande l'autre soldat, resté à l'extérieur. **C'est quoi ?**

-**C'est…je peux pas y croire… **souffle le premier soldat, le regard fixé sur le prisonnier. **C'est pas possible…**

-**Mais c'est quoi à la fin ?! **S'agace son ami. **Tu vas me le dire oui ?! **

-**C'est une marque au fer rouge ! **Finit par répondre le soldat, toujours dans la cellule. **Une lettre grecque ! La…la lettre oméga ! **

-**L-La lettre oméga… ? T'es…t'es sûr de toi ? **

-**Bien sûr que je suis sûr, je sais reconnaître la lettre oméga quand même ! **

-**Mais alors… Ça voudrait dire que ce mec est un… ?**

-**C'est un oméga mâle… On lui a pas collé un symbole d'oméga pour rien quand même, c'est la seule possibilité…**

-**O-On fait quoi du coup ? **

-**Bah va chercher le capitaine ! On doit ramener ce prisonnier au palais ! **

Le soldat resté hors de la cellule hoche la tête et court chercher le capitaine du bataillon en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Un oméga mâle ? Les omégas mâles sont tellement rares… Il n'en connait qu'un seul autre, et il est justement au palais de l'empereur. Cependant, celui-là semble très différent des autres. Les omégas mâles ont la réputation d'être assez craintifs et de nature docile, mais lui il est sacrément agressif. Enfin, à en juger par l'état de ses vêtements et le fait qu'il communique visiblement principalement en grognant ou en grondant, il est à supposer qu'il a vécu à l'état sauvage pendant un moment avant d'être capturé par le bataillon de l'armée de l'empire de Seiun qu'ils viennent de défaire. Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Le capitaine du bataillon, qui est en fait le général de l'armée de Drächme toute entière, est impossible à manquer. Perché sur son cheval, un magnifique étalon à la robe baie, il est en train de noter des choses importantes sur un calepin, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant avec le vent. En entendant des pas se rapprocher rapidement de lui, il relève la tête et voit un soldat courir vers lui, l'un des deux qu'il avait envoyé vérifier le cachot sur roues.

-**Capitaine ! Capitaine Dashan ! **S'écrie le soldat en voyant son capitaine le regarder.

-**Qu'y a-t-il ? **Demande calmement Dashan en rangeant son calepin dans la sacoche accrochée à la selle de son cheval.

-**L-Le prisonnier qui était dans le cachot ! **Tente d'expliquer le soldat. **Il faut que vous veniez voir ! O-On est presque totalement sûrs que c'est un…un oméga mâle ! **

Même s'il essaie de rester le plus stoïque possible, le capitaine Dashan est très surpris. Vu à quel point le soldat semble impliqué émotionnellement, il doit dire la vérité. Un oméga mâle ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Il doit en avoir le cœur net. Il descend donc de son cheval et suit le soldat jusqu'à la cellule roulante. À l'intérieur, le second soldat regarde le prisonnier avec des yeux ronds, et ça dérange visiblement énormément le prisonnier, qui le regarde de son côté avec des yeux assassins. En apercevant son collègue soldat et leur capitaine revenir, le soldat sort de la cellule pour les rejoindre.

-**Ah, capitaine ! **S'exclame-t-il. **Vous avez fait vite, merci ! Vous voyez, on pense que le prisonnier est un oméga parce qu'il a une marque au fer rouge sur l'épaule gauche qui représente la lettre oméga. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?**

-**C'en est un, il n'y a pas de doutes, **répond le capitaine Dashan, ses yeux verts fixés sur le prisonnier recroquevillé dans son coin. **Je le sens.**

En effet, en tant qu'alpha, le capitaine arrive à reconnaître l'odeur particulière d'un oméga, ce dont les deux soldats sont incapables puisqu'ils sont tous les deux des bêtas.

-**Alors ? On le ramène au palais, pas vrai capitaine ? **Demande le soldat qui était parti chercher le capitaine.

-**Oui, on le ramène au palais, **répond Dashan. **Refermez les portes et attachez l'attelage à deux chevaux robustes du bataillon. Si on part maintenant et qu'on ne traine pas, on sera de retour à la capitale avant le coucher du soleil. **

-**Bien capitaine ! **S'exclament les deux soldats en faisant leur salut militaire, qui consiste à taper du poing droit sur leur torse, pile à l'endroit où se trouve le cœur.

-**Une dernière chose, **précise le capitaine en commençant à partir. **Dites à tout le bataillon qu'on ramène un oméga au palais, et précisez-leur que le premier qui essaie de s'en prendre à lui est un homme mort. **

Le regard du capitaine Dashan est glacial, indiquant qu'il ne blague clairement pas et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer le soldat qui désobéirait à cet ordre. Les deux soldats répondent une nouvelle fois à l'affirmative, et regardent leur capitaine retourner jusqu'à son cheval. Du haut de ses 20 ans, il est vraiment intimidant, et il n'a même pas besoin de s'énerver pour l'être. Les deux poussent un petit soupir et partent chercher les deux chevaux les plus robustes du bataillon pour les atteler au cachot roulant. Au passage, ils indiquent aux soldats qu'ils croisent ce que leur capitaine leur a ordonné de dire et leur demandent de faire passer le message dans tout le bataillon. Évidemment, l'information ne manque pas de surprendre les soldats, et rapidement tous les regards se tournent vers la prison qui est en train d'être attelée. Une fois cela fait, les deux mêmes soldats que tout à l'heure grimpent sur les chevaux tirant la cellule et tout le bataillon se met en route pour la capitale.

Menant le convoi, Dashan semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple bataille terminerait de cette manière. Il est habitué à ramener les prisonniers de l'empire de Seiun au palais, ça vaut mieux pour eux et ça permet à Drächme d'avoir des infos, mais il ne pensait pas tomber sur un oméga mâle tellement c'est rare. N'empêche, il a de la chance quelque part cet oméga. L'empereur de Seiun est quelqu'un…qu'on préfère ne connaitre que de très loin.

Des heures de route plus tard, le bataillon est de retour à la capitale de Drächme. La ville est très active, encore plus à cette heure-ci. En effet, le soleil ne va pas tarder à décliner et c'est le soir que la capitale grouille le plus d'activité. Dans les rues, les habitants dévisagent un peu le bataillon. Ils savaient que le bataillon devait revenir aujourd'hui, mais ils sont étonnés de le voir ramener un prisonnier. Oui, un cachot roulant ça se reconnait de très loin. À l'intérieur de cette cellule sur roues, le prisonnier de l'empire de Seiun, qui est maintenant le prisonnier de l'empire de Drächme, regarde les bâtiments à travers l'une des fenêtres à barreaux. Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose, mais ça a l'air d'être une ville agréable. Les odeurs de nourriture lui parviennent, et son ventre se met alors à gargouiller violemment. C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien ingéré de vraiment nourrissant depuis plusieurs heures, il va commencer à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il sent d'autres odeurs dans la ville, des odeurs qui ne lui plaisent pas du tout. Des odeurs d'alpha…

Arrivé devant les portes du palais, le convoi s'arrête. Dashan fait signe aux gardes en haut des remparts, et ces derniers s'empressent d'activer les mécanismes permettant d'ouvrir les lourdes portes. Le convoi entre alors dans la cour du palais. Bien qu'énervé et angoissé, le prisonnier est aussi un peu curieux et essaie de regarder à l'extérieur, mais c'est compliqué. Les fenêtres de sa cage sont vraiment petites, et il est toujours attaché au plancher, ce qui limite ses mouvements. Une fois dans la cour, Dashan descend de son cheval, le confie à un des soldats pour qu'il le ramène à l'écurie, et donne ses instructions. Rien de vraiment intéressant, il dit juste aux soldats de vaquer à leurs occupation habituelles, comme après chaque bataille. Les soldats savent quoi faire : ceux qui font aussi partie de la garde du palais retournent à leur poste, et les autres partent ramener leurs armes et armures dans la salle des armes pour ensuite reprendre leurs activités civiles. Dashan quant à lui doit s'occuper du prisonnier. Pour quelque chose de cette importance, il préfère s'en charger lui-même. Il se dirige vers le cachot et ouvre les portes, aveuglant une nouvelle fois le prisonnier, dont les yeux s'étaient de nouveau habitués au manque de lumière. Dashan monte sans attendre et observe le crochet qui retient les chaines du prisonnier. Le seul moyen de décrocher le garçon, c'est de défaire l'une de ses menottes et de la lui remettre après. Pas compliqué, la clé est accrochée sur l'intérieur des portes, hors de portée du prisonnier.

-**Comment tu t'appelles ? **Demande le capitaine en prenant les clés.

Le prisonnier dévisage un peu le jeune homme en face de lui, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais ne répond pas. Dashan ne se laisse pas démonter, il en faut bien plus pour le décourager.

-**Si tu ne me dis pas comment tu t'appelles, je vais être obligé de t'appeler tout le temps « le prisonnier », **dit-il en regardant le prisonnier avec une expression neutre. **Ou alors je t'appellerai « l'oméga », et ça je doute que ça te plaise.**

-**Kyoya, **répond presque immédiatement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. **Je m'appelle Kyoya. **

-**Très bien, moi c'est Dashan. Je suis le général de l'armée de l'empire de Drächme, et aussi le capitaine de la garde impériale, **se présente le brun.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? **Demande Kyoya, le regard agressif et le ton de sa voix méfiant.

-**Pour l'instant, comme tu es un prisonnier de guerre, tu vas te retrouver au cachot. L'empereur ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir te voir, une fois que je l'aurai mis au courant et qu'il aura réglé ses affaires. Bon, écoute Kyoya, pour te détacher je dois t'enlever l'une de tes menottes. J'ai aucune envie d'être violent avec toi, mais toi t'as pas intérêt à essayer de me coller une droite quand t'auras une main libre, compris ? **

Kyoya hoche la tête, de toute façon ça ne lui servirait à rien de faire ça. Le capitaine de la garde impériale ouvre l'une des menottes avec la clé, libérant le poignet droit du prisonnier. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était attaché alors il contracte plusieurs fois son poignet pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Dashan fait ensuite glisser la chaîne et la menotte libre dans le crochet, libérant la chaîne et ne limitant plus les mouvements de Kyoya. Cependant, Kyoya reste un prisonnier et Dashan ne perd pas de temps pour lui remettre la menotte. Il saisit ensuite la chaîne reliant les deux menottes, une très longue chaîne, et tire dessus pour entrainer Kyoya à sa suite. Le jeune homme ne grogne pas et ne se montre pas agressif de la moindre manière, il a l'air plutôt résigné. À vrai dire, il préfère être considéré comme un prisonnier que comme un oméga. Mais bon, il ne se voile pas la face, on ne le lâchera pas avec ça. Pour l'instant, il a juste le droit à un peu de répit.

Dashan entraine le prisonnier dans le palais, mais Kyoya n'a pas le temps d'en voir grand-chose puisque le capitaine de la garde tourne presque immédiatement à droite, dans une cage d'escalier qui descend visiblement très profond. Évidemment, les cachots sont dans les sous-sols du palais. Après une descente de marches qui a paru presque interminable à Kyoya, le brun et lui arrive dans les cachots du palais, composés de plusieurs cellules à barreaux les unes à côté des autres. La première chose que le vert remarque, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout seul ici. Dans l'une des cellules, il y a un jeune homme avec des cheveux bicolores, roux et bruns, et il se tient debout contre le mur. Cependant, Kyoya n'a pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur lui. Dashan le tire vers une cellule, la cellule voisine de celle de l'autre garçon d'ailleurs, en ouvre la porte et fait signe au prisonnier d'entrer dedans après lui avoir enlevé ses menottes. Kyoya ne bronche pas et rentre sans faire d'histoires dans la cellule.

-**Bien, je vais aller chercher l'empereur, **dit le capitaine de la garde impériale en refermant la porte de la cellule derrière le jeune homme. **Nile, sois gentil avec le nouveau, tu veux ?**

-**Comptez sur moi captain ! **Répond l'autre prisonnier, qui s'appelle donc Nile. **Pour une fois que j'ai de la compagnie.**

Dashan laisse un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et quitte la prison. L'autre prisonnier, Nile donc, se décolle du mur de sa cellule et s'accroche aux barreaux que sa cellule partage avec la cellule de Kyoya. Le vert le regarde avec un air un peu surpris, et aussi un peu méfiant. Pour un prisonnier, il a l'air étrangement heureux ce garçon.

-**Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? **Lui demande cet étrange prisonnier. **Moi, t'auras compris que je m'appelle Nile.**

-**Je…m'appelle Kyoya, **répond le jeune homme aux yeux bleus méfiants.

-**Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Nile.

-**Tss, longue histoire, **marmonne Kyoya, l'air renfrogné.

-**Ouais, moi aussi. T'es un prisonnier de guerre je parie.**

-**Ouais.**

-**T'as pas l'air très bavard. Tu sais, il vaut mieux être ici qu'être à la capitale de Seiun.**

-**Je sais.**

Nile s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais son regard vert cuivré s'arrête sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon de captivité et remarque sa marque au fer rouge. Kyoya le sent bien et grogne de manière bien appuyée et agacée.

-**J'en reviens pas, **lâche le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. **T'es un oméga !**

-**Ouais, et ça me les brise, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler, ça m'arrangerait, **s'agace fortement Kyoya.

-**Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était un sujet sacrément sensible, **s'excuse Nile. **Tu sais, je suis un bêta moi, je suis pas trop capable de différencier les gens…**

-**C'est sûr que moi avec cette horreur sur mon épaule, je suis vite grillé, **ricane amèrement le vert.

-**Vraiment désolé…**

-**Tss, pas grave. Dis-moi, t'es là depuis combien de temps ?**

-**Bah ça va faire deux semaines. **

-**Tu saurais pas pourquoi tout le monde ici parle d'un empereur ? L'empire de Drächme est pas censé être gouverné par une impératrice ? **

Nile semble très choqué de la question de son nouvel ami et écarquille les yeux. Kyoya ne comprend absolument pas sa réaction. C'est juste une question, pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

-**Tu…T'es pas au courant ?! **Finit par lâcher le prisonnier aux cheveux bicolores, l'air vraiment choqué.

-**Au courant de quoi ? **Demande le vert, qui lui a l'air totalement largué.

-**L'impératrice…l'impératrice est morte l'année dernière, **lui répond Nile comme si c'était l'évidence même. **Son fils aîné est monté sur le trône du coup, c'est lui l'empereur de Drächme maintenant. Comment tu peux ne pas être au courant ? T'es de si loin que ça ?**

-**Non, je suis originaire du royaume de Fängnis… C'est que…en fait, ça va faire deux ans que je vis plus chez moi, que je vis…dans la nature, dans mon coin, **explique Kyoya, soudain profondément mélancolique. **Je suis plus vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passe depuis deux ans du coup… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

-**Une véritable tragédie, et c'est arrivé d'un seul coup… L'impératrice se rendait dans un royaume allié pour affaires…et le convoi a été attaqué par des soldats de l'empire de Seiun, comme ça, sans raison valable ! De ce que j'ai entendu, ça a été une vraie boucherie… Tout le monde a été massacré, les soldats, l'impératrice, tout le monde ! Son fils aîné s'est retrouvé obligé de monter sur le trône à 20 ans, alors qu'il y était absolument pas préparé. Et comme si c'était pas suffisant, le mari de l'impératrice est mort de chagrin un mois après ça. C'est pour ça que Drächme est en guerre avec Seiun.**

Kyoya écoute attentivement et ne peut pas s'empêcher de soupirer à la fin du récit de Nile. Il savait que pendant deux ans il avait probablement raté beaucoup d'évènements, mais pas à ce point. L'impératrice de Drächme et son mari, morts tous les deux ? Merde, ça craint vraiment… Ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents souverains, des gens bons, justes et honnêtes, et tellement appréciés de leur peuple. Ça a vraiment dû être une horrible tragédie, pour Drächme tout entier mais surtout pour le nouvel empereur, le fils aîné de l'impératrice. Kyoya n'a pas énormément de souvenirs de lui, même si évidemment il a déjà entendu parler du reste de la famille impériale de Drächme. Il croit se souvenir qu'il s'appelle Ryuga, et qu'il a quelque chose comme deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Oui, ça doit être ça.

-**Et j'ai raté tout ça… **finit par soupirer Kyoya. **Ça fait vraiment bizarre de revenir à la civilisation après deux ans à vivre comme un fugitif, même si j'en suis pas un.**

-**Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé à vivre comme ça ? **Lui demande Nile, véritablement curieux. **Hum…pardon, t'as sûrement pas envie d'en parler…**

-**Mmh…c'est vrai que j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça, mais j'crois que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac, **répond le vert en mettant sa main sur sa marque, réveillant visiblement des souvenirs douloureux. **Si tu veux bien écouter, je veux bien te raconter, mais c'est pas spécialement joyeux comme histoire.**

Nile hoche la tête positivement, prêt à écouter ce que Kyoya a à raconter. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus pousse un petit soupir et prend ensuite une grande inspiration. Il est temps de replonger dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre ! La prochaine fois, backstory de Kyoya et on verra Ryuga ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Wouhou…_**

**_Kyoya : Je prends encore super cher, génial…_**

**_Moi : -_-'_**

**_Chris : Il a la classe Dashan dans cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Toi aussi t'auras la classe, mais t'arriveras dans les chapitres suivants ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : …Tu te débrouilles bien pour écrire de la Fantasy en tout cas._**

**_Moi : Aaaaah, enfin un compliment ! J'y croyais plus ! _**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : J'aime bien la Fantasy, c'est cool à écrire ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez du mal avec les noms des empires et des royaumes, je vais vous laisser un petit mémo pour vous aider ! n_n_**

**_Chris : On se retrouve mercredi du coup ? ^^_**

**_Moi : À ce sujet ! Mon emploi du temps de début de semaine est chargé, je sais pas si je pourrai publier mercredi… Si mercredi vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitre de « Mon réconfort », pas de panique ! C'est juste que j'aurai été trop occupée, et dans ce cas-là je publierai le chapitre jeudi ! _**

**_Ryuga : Toujours un plan de secours, hein ?_**

**_Moi : Toujours ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : *chuchote à lui-même* Dommage…_**

**_Moi : Eh bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, et à mercredi ou jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, c'est ça…_**

**_Moi : Tu me saoules le schtroumpf grognon ! -_-_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

* * *

_Mémo :_

_Drächme se prononce « Drèkm »  
Seiun se prononce « Seyounn »  
Fängnis se prononce « Fèngniss »_


	2. Un passé qu'on préfère oublier

**_Moi : Salut salut ! Bienvenue dans ce deuxième chapitre de ma fic omégaverse ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Moi : On se tait le jamais content !_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Kyoya pour que tu lui fasses ça ?_**

**_Moi : Rien du tout ! X)_**

**_Chris : *pouffe de rire*_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Allez, ne trainons pas ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Allez, c'est parti ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^_**

**_Chris : J'en doute pas trop XD_**

**_Moi : J'suis un peu triste, personne a trouvé la référence du titre de la fic ! En même temps, c'est pas facile comme référence, mais bon X)_**

**_Ryuga : C'est quoi du coup ? _**

**_Moi : Une référence à un film d'animation que j'ai regardé plein de fois quand j'étais petite et qui s'appelle « Le roi et moi » ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Julian, fils de pute certifié par l'institut national de la filsdeputerie ! XD  
J'aime bien faire Damian tout mignon, vu que c'est censé être un gamin dans le manga ! Dans ma fic, c'est un peu un enfant dans le corps d'un ado XD  
Perso, je préfère œuf/bacon que croissant saupoudré de sucre… Mon voyage en Italie m'a traumatisée TT_TT  
Je rappelle que l'empereur de Seiun a la quarantaine hein ! XD  
P.S : C'est bon, j'ai lu le tome 22 de MHA ! Dieu que je déteste dès que Monoma ouvre la bouche XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je… Kidd : QUI C'EST QU'ELLE TRAITE DE TULIPE LA CONNASSE ?! Moi : Kiddou ?! Mais t'es là depuis quand ? Kidd : PAS IMPORTANT ! J'VAIS PAS LA LOUPER CETTE FOIS ! Moi : Kiddou, reviens ! Bon…fais gaffe à toi Maldeka ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Maieuh, ils sont tellement canons Ryuga et Kyoya ! T'es vraiment bizarre ! XD  
Ça doit pas être très bon des yeux au barbecue XD  
Avant j'aimais pas Damian, maintenant je l'adore ! X)_**

**_xBenou : Doji est TOUJOURS louche XD  
La fraise, l'ennemie jurée de Kyoya XD  
On remarquera surtout que dans ce groupe de potes, il y en a pas un seul qui est hétéro ! Enfin, pour Nile j'ai pas encore défini son orientation sexuelle, mais quand même XD_**

* * *

Dans leurs cellules respectives, Kyoya et Nile retiennent pratiquement leur respiration, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le premier cherche tout simplement le courage de parler, et aussi par où commencer, alors que le second attend tout simplement que son nouvel ami parle. La nuit commence à tomber sur Drächme, plongeant progressivement la capitale dans une obscurité qui va finir par déclencher les lampadaires de la ville, la magie les animant ne réagissant qu'à partir d'un certain niveau de noirceur. Kyoya jette un regard au ciel maintenant rose-orangé et soupire lascivement. S'il pouvait enlever tous ses souvenirs de sa mémoire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde, mais peut-être que les raconter à voix haute est déjà un bon premier pas pour arriver à vivre un peu mieux avec.

-**Je t'ai dit que je venais de Fängnis, tu te souviens ? **Commence finalement le vert, son regard bleu toujours fixé sur le ciel à travers la petite fenêtre perçant un mur du cachot.

-**Si je ne me rappelais pas, je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter parce que tu l'as dit il y a même pas deux minutes, **répond Nile en gloussant. **Je connais un peu Fängnis, c'est un royaume principalement composé de forêts mais avec un beau littoral aussi, c'est ça ? **

-**Oui, c'est exactement ça, **confirme Kyoya. **C'est pour ça que Drächme et Fängnis sont alliés d'ailleurs, pour le littoral. Les accords permettent à Drächme de profiter des ports de Fängnis pour l'exploration et le commerce maritime. Moi je viens d'un village qui se trouve dans ce qui est considéré comme la plus belle forêt de Fängnis, la Forêt du Lion d'Acier. **

-**Eh bah, ça claque comme nom !**

-**Ça vient d'une vieille légende, mais c'est pas le sujet. Donc oui, j'habitais un village très paisible et calme. Dommage que ma vie ne soit pas aussi paisible et calme que ce village qui m'a vu grandir… Tu vois Nile, j'ai un petit frère qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Il s'appelle Kakeru. Notre mère…c'était une bêta, mais elle était d'une santé fragile. Elle est morte quelques jours après avoir mis mon frère au monde. Je…ne me rappelle presque pas d'elle…**

Nile regarde avec peine l'expression profondément mélancolique de Kyoya et passe son bras à travers les barreaux que leurs deux cellules partagent pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du vert. Au contact, l'adolescent de Fängnis sursaute légèrement, visiblement pas habitué aux contacts et ne les appréciant pas, mais ne cherche pas à enlever la main sur son épaule. Sa mère… Il a tellement peu de souvenirs d'elle, ce qui est logique puisqu'elle est morte quand il avait à peine deux ans. Il ne se rappelle son visage que grâce au portrait d'elle qu'il y avait dans sa maison, et sa voix… Il en a un vague écho, tellement lointain qu'il lui semble qu'en fait, la seule phrase qu'il se rappelle vient sans doute d'un rêve, ou alors du plus profond de son inconscient. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, ça doit faire en partie.

_« Mon adorable petit Kyoya… Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un beau jeune homme, aussi fort et fier qu'un lion. »_

C'est la seule et unique chose dont il se souvient, une phrase prononcées avec une telle tendresse, un tel amour, par une voix douce et attendrie. Si ça vient bel et bien du plus profond de son inconscient, alors il y a vraiment quelque chose de…surnaturel là-dedans.

-**Mon père est un alpha, et quelqu'un de très important à Fängnis, **reprend finalement Kyoya. **Il a fait fortune grâce au commerce maritime, ma famille est l'une des plus riches du royaume…enfin, je sais pas si je fais vraiment encore parti de la famille. Et puis il connait le roi de Fängnis aussi, moi je l'ai vu quelques fois mais j'étais un peu petit du coup je m'en rappelle pas très bien… Et là, tu dois te demander où est le problème, pas vrai ? **

-**J'avoue que j'attends la chute là, **reconnait l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores avec un sourire gêné.

-**Oh, c'est plutôt simple, **ricane amèrement le vert. **Mon père déteste les omégas mâles, genre vraiment.**

-**Ah ! Effectivement, je vois le problème là… **dit Nile, des sueurs froides parcourant son dos tandis qu'il regarde la marque sur l'épaule gauche de son ami, craignant de comprendre d'où elle vient.

-**Il considère que les omégas mâles sont une abomination de la nature, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister… Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans une précédente vie, mais je devais être une horrible personne pour que le karma décide de me punir autant. Au final, jusqu'à mes 15 ans, tout allait plutôt bien… Et comme j'ai vraiment un putain de karma à la con, mon père n'a pas remarqué que j'étais un oméga avant mes 16 ans.**

-**Attends attends… Quoi ?! Mais…comment ? Si je dis pas de conneries, les omégas ont leurs premières chaleurs vers 14-15 ans, visiblement 15 ans pour toi, non ?**

-**Si, c'est ça.**

-**Et elles reviennent tous les mois pendant quelques jours, c'est ça ?**

-**Exact.**

-**Mais comment ton père a fait pour ne rien remarquer pendant près d'un an ?! Il était jamais là ou quoi ? Et puis si c'est un alpha, il devait être capable de le sentir, non ? **

-**En fait, l'année de mes 15 ans, mon père a eu des ennuis avec sa compagnie, et il n'était effectivement pratiquement jamais à la maison, et quand il était là, il était tellement occupé qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi ou mon frère. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour moi… J'étais censé veiller sur mon frère et prendre soin de lui, mais une fois par mois j'en étais plus capable du tout. **

-**Merde…donc c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? J'veux dire…à propos de la souffrance que provoquent les chaleurs… Les rumeurs parlent de douleurs infernales, de fièvres horribles… Alors c'est pas exagéré ?**

-**Je peux te garantir que non, c'est pas exagéré. T'as littéralement l'impression que tu vas crever, surtout la première fois que ça t'arrive. Personnellement, ça me faisait tellement mal que j'étais presque plus capable de bouger et je passais le gros de mes journées au lit, avec mon petit frère qui venait m'apporter à manger et vérifier comment j'allais. Jamais je me suis senti plus pathétique et pitoyable qu'à ces moments-là. Avec le temps, maintenant la douleur est moins importante, mais ça reste quand même horrible. Pour revenir à mon histoire, je pouvais pas éternellement cacher ma nature à mon père. Quelques semaines après mes 16 ans, il a fallu que j'ai mes putains de chaleurs de merde alors qu'il était là. Je m'étais tellement préparé à ce que ça arrive à un jour, je crois que je n'avais même pas peur, j'étais résigné. Mais…mais il a pas réagi comme je m'y attendais…**

-**C'est…c'est-à-dire ? **

-**Il a eu aucune réaction en fait, il avait l'air de s'en foutre. Et ça, ça sentait clairement pas bon. Mais…j'étais quand même loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait faire… **

Les émotions commencent à se mélanger sur le visage de Kyoya. De la peur, de la haine, de la souffrance, du dégoût, de la détresse, du désespoir… Un mélange particulièrement affreux et dur à regarder. Le jeune homme porte une main à son épaule gauche et la garde suspendue devant sa marque, n'osant pas la toucher, comme si elle lui faisait mal. Nile a perdu les couleurs de son visage et sent son cœur battre tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique que ça résonne dans ses oreilles. Il avait entendu des rumeurs concernant le sort des omégas mâles, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils souffraient à ce point. On les traite comme des monstres, comme des erreurs ou comme des objets, pas comme des êtres humains légèrement différents des autres. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter pareil sort ? Ils ne choisissent pas d'être comme ça, on ne leur demande pas leur avis, et vu les douleurs qu'ils endurent physiquement, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on en rajoute psychologiquement. C'est à penser que parfois, la Nature fait très mal les choses.

-**Bref, je t'épargne des détails mais pour faire simple, mon père a attendu que je revienne à un état normal, puis il m'a cramé l'épaule gauche avec un fer rouge, histoire que je n'puisse ni oublier ni cacher ce que je suis, et il m'a viré de la maison, **explique Kyoya, l'air à la fois en colère et lascif. **S'en suivent deux longues années à vivre dans la nature, à parler avec des arbres et à écrire sur les murs d'une grotte pour pas perdre l'habitude de parler et écrire. Je me demande sincèrement comment j'ai réussi à rester sain mentalement…**

-**Eh bah, t'as pas été épargné… **soupire son compagnon de captivité, une expression pleine de tristesse et de compassion sur son visage.

-**Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est de pas savoir ce qu'est devenu mon petit frère, **dit le vert, une tristesse atroce envahissant soudain tout son être. **Aujourd'hui, il a 16 ans passé, et chaque jour je prie pour qu'il soit un alpha ou un bêta, tout mais pas comme moi. Je supporterais jamais que mon père le traite comme moi, jamais… Il a pas mon caractère, mon tempérament, il pourrait pas survivre tout seul comme moi. Il est pas fait pour ça… **

Les yeux du l'oméga au tempérament de feu se voilent progressivement et il se dépêche de les essuyer avec son bras avant que les larmes ne commencent à s'en échapper. Son petit frère, de deux ans son cadet, s'appelle Kakeru, et c'était son petit rayon de soleil. Il avait apparemment hérité de la nature joyeuse, candide et douce de leur mère, d'après ceux qui avaient connu la jeune femme. Contrairement à lui-même, la tête brûlée de service qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, qui aimait bien chercher les gens mais qui devenait une toute autre personne en présence de son adorable petit frère au sourire plus rayonnant que le soleil estival. Il était tellement affirmé que les gens étaient persuadés qu'il serait forcément un alpha plus tard. Putain d'ironie du sort, il était en fait l'opposé parfait. Un alpha bloqué dans un corps d'oméga, en quelque sorte.

-**Et alors…comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? **Demande Nile, la gorge légèrement sèche et serrée par un nœud invisible.

-**Un bataillon de Seiun est passé dans le coin où je me planquais, et je me suis fait choper parce que j'ai pas été assez prudent, **marmonne le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, agacé de s'être fait avoir si facilement. **Autant dire que c'était le jackpot pour eux. Personne ne passait jamais dans le coin, je m'attendais pas à voir des gens, encore moins un bataillon. Puis après, ce même bataillon s'est fait attaquer par le bataillon de Drächme, et voilà. Et toi ?**

-**À peu près la même histoire, **soupire l'autre prisonnier. **Moi tu vois, je ne viens même pas de ce continent. Je viens de par-delà l'océan…**

-**Je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, **avoue le vert. **Tu as un profil un peu exotique, et des vêtements que je n'ai jamais vu. Sans parler des marques oranges sur ton visage. Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente, mais c'est joli. **

-**Merci, c'est gentil ! En fait, je viens d'un royaume sur un autre continent, le Royaume de Herseus, et les peintures sur mon visage représentent la région du royaume d'où je viens. Je suis venu en bateau jusqu'à Fängnis, simplement parce que j'ai 18 ans et que j'ai envie de découvrir le monde, mais j'ai eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un bataillon de Seiun. La différence, c'est que Drächme n'a pas attaqué le bataillon qui m'avait fait prisonnier, ces abrutis de soldats de Seiun sont simplement passés par un marécage… Heureusement que le bataillon de Dashan passait par-là, sinon je serais mort noyé dans la boue, et ç'aurait pas été très glorieux… Et me voilà ici, depuis maintenant deux semaines ! **

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ? T'es pas…comme moi, tu ne représentes rien de rare ou d'intéressant, si ? **

-**En fait, j'ai fait ami-ami avec le capitaine Dashan, et à force de parler avec lui, eh bien il a décelé quelques capacités intéressantes chez moi. Apparemment, je ferais un bon espion. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ouais, c'est dangereux comme activité l'espionnage, mais si j'ai les capacités pour, autant qu'elles servent. Ça me ferait voir du pays en plus ! **

Kyoya est un peu étonné du comportement de son…ami. Ça doit être le prisonnier de guerre le plus heureux du monde. En même temps, il a visiblement des raisons de l'être. En revanche, de savoir que le jeune homme d'un autre continent a sympathisé avec le capitaine de la garde, ça intéresse le vert. Il y a une question qui le taraude, il doit vraiment la poser, et peut-être bien que Nile pourrait avoir la réponse.

-**Nile, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, **dit l'oméga en regardant l'autre jeune homme.

-**Pas de problèmes, vas-y, **réplique Nile avec un petit sourire.

-**Je…je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe ici, **avoue Kyoya, l'air vraiment perdu. **Je suis un oméga, j-je peux sentir l'odeur des alphas…mais je ne sens rien ici. Dans les rues, je sentais des odeurs d'alphas, mais ici absolument rien, et c'est pas normal. Tiens, Dashan c'est forcément un alpha puisqu'il a réussi à sentir que je suis un oméga, mais moi je sens rien chez lui ! Alors soit j'ai un gros problème, soit il se passe des trucs bizarres ici ! T'es au courant de quelque chose ? **

-**Oh, oui ! C'est simple en fait, tu vas voir, **répond son ami. **Comme t'es un oméga, je suppose que tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est un suppressant. **

-**Bien sûr. Je tuerais pour pouvoir mettre la main sur un seul de ces trucs…**

Il disait ça complètement sérieusement. En effet, un suppressant pour lui était l'équivalent d'un somnifère pour un insomniaque : une délivrance. Les suppressants sont des médicaments, se présentant sous la forme de petites pilules blanches et rondes, qui ont comme effet de complètement supprimer les chaleurs d'un oméga. Plus de douleurs, plus de fièvre, plus de pulsions, plus rien. Mais évidemment, c'était très compliqué de mettre la main sur ce genre de choses. Les omégas étant déjà rares, surtout les mâles, les suppressants étaient eux aussi très rares.

-**Ici, au palais, il y a complexe scientifique et médical très impressionnant, le plus grand et le plus sophistiqué de tout le continent apparemment, et peut-être même du monde connu. Les médecins et scientifiques qui y travaillent ont réussi à mettre au point un équivalent aux suppressants, mais pour les alphas, **explique Nile.

-**Sérieusement ?! **S'étrangle pratiquement Kyoya.

-**Oui, ça doit faire quelque chose comme deux ans que ça existe, tu pouvais pas le savoir du coup. Ils appellent juste ça des suppressants Alpha, et ça a presque les mêmes effets qu'un suppressant Oméga, **continue le jeune homme moitié roux et moitié brun. **Ça bloque leurs ruts et ça les rend insensibles aux phéromones d'omégas en chaleur, même s'ils peuvent toujours reconnaitre un oméga à l'odeur. Tous les alphas du palais prennent ce truc, même l'empereur, c'est pour ça que tu sens rien ici. Ça leur évite d'être dérangés pendant leur travail, surtout les soldats. On sait jamais, s'ils croisaient un oméga…**

-**Comparé à ce qu'on vit en tant qu'oméga, ça me fait rire jaune quand même, **grogne Kyoya. **Les alphas ne souffrent pas pendant leurs ruts, ils peuvent même réussir à garder le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, pas comme un oméga. Et ça ne revient que tous les trois mois pour eux. Après, je peux quand même comprendre que c'est plus pratique au palais, vu que les alphas ont tendance à devenir agressifs pendant leurs ruts.**

La conversation des deux prisonniers est alors interrompue par des bruits de pas résonnant dans l'escalier de pierre menant au cachot. Nile et Kyoya tournent tous les deux la tête vers l'escalier, s'attendant à rapidement voir Dashan apparaître. Effectivement, la silhouette du capitaine de la garde impériale ne tarde pas à se dessiner en bas des escaliers. Il tient dans l'une de ses mains un drôle de fruit rose qui semble avoir des écailles, ainsi qu'un couteau et une cuillère.

-**Un fruit du dragon, **pense Kyoya, le regard fixé sur le fruit. **Pas étonnant, c'est le fruit qui pousse le plus facilement dans l'empire de Drächme. Je suppose que c'est pour moi, ça doit se voir que j'ai rien mangé depuis un moment…**

Kyoya ne dirait pas non à un fruit, il a tellement faim. Appuyé contre le mur de sa cellule, il garde l'équilibre, mais en vérité il a vraiment la tête qui tourne énormément. Si ça continue, il va finir par s'évanouir, donc ce fruit est le bienvenu.

-**Alors Nile, tu as été gentil avec Kyoya, comme je t'avais demandé ? **Demande Dashan avec amusement, planté devant la cellule de Kyoya.

-**Bien sûr captain ! **S'exclame Nile en faisant le salut militaire de Drächme. **J'ai été super sympa et accueillant. **

-**C'est bien. Tiens Kyoya, prends ça, **dit le jeune homme brun, tendant la cuillère qu'il tenait au prisonnier à travers les barreaux.

Prudemment, Kyoya se décolle du mur au fond de sa cellule et s'approche de Dashan. C'est pas croyable, tout son corps est lourd comme de la pierre, il a l'impression de peser une tonne… Il va vraiment finir par s'évanouir s'il ne mange pas rapidement. Laborieusement, le vert réussit à arriver jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule, s'accrochant rapidement aux barreaux pour éviter de tomber, et prend la cuillère que Dashan lui tend. Voyant l'état du prisonnier, Dashan ne perd pas de temps et, avec le couteau, coupe le fruit qu'il tient en deux moitiés identiques qu'il donne ensuite à Kyoya. L'oméga ne se fait pas prier et mange la chair sucrée rouge du fruit avec sa cuillère. Même s'il est affamé, il mange très proprement, c'est juste qu'il mange vite.

-**J'ai prévenu l'empereur, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, **dit le capitaine de la garde pendant que Kyoya mange.

-**J'imagine qu'il ne sera pas tout seul, **glousse Nile, un peu moqueur.

-**Il aurait préféré être seul, mais on ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix, **soupire Dashan.

Alors que Kyoya vient de finir de dévorer ses deux moitiés de fruit du dragon, des bruits de pas résonnent une nouvelle fois dans l'escalier. Dashan récupère les deux moitiés de fruit, dont il ne reste plus que l'écorce, et la cuillère, puis les pose sur un meuble derrière lui, une espèce de coffre, tandis que Kyoya retourne au fond de sa cellule, contre le mur. Il écoute attentivement les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et il croit réussir à deviner que ce sont trois personnes qui descendent au cachot. Effectivement, l'empereur n'est visiblement pas tout seul. Une silhouette se dessine dans l'encadrement du bas des escaliers, et Kyoya regarde avec curiosité l'homme qui est maintenant sous ses yeux. À en juger par la cape blanche immaculée qu'il porte et la couronne sur sa tête, c'est lui l'empereur. C'est un jeune homme à la peau mate, grand et avec une espèce…d'aura autour de lui qui le rend intimidant et fascinant. Ses cheveux sont courts, d'un blanc pratiquement identique à celui de sa cape et serti d'une mèche rouge sang sur la gauche de son front, mais ce qui retient surtout l'attention de Kyoya, ce sont ses yeux. Des yeux d'un doré étincelant, presque aussi étincelant que celui de la couronne qui orne son front, dont la forme rappelle des yeux reptiliens. Des yeux de dragon. Il n'y a pas à dire, il en impose pour son jeune âge. En dehors de ça, il a l'air presque normal. Hormis la cape blanche, ornée d'un motif de dragon rouge que Kyoya ne peut pas voir, les vêtements de l'empereur sont assez banals. Une chemise noire sans manches en cuir, un pantalon noir lui aussi en cuir, et des bottes marron foncé…en cuir. Est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Drächme est aussi connue pour produire un cuir d'une excellente facture.

L'empereur est suivi par deux personnes, comme Kyoya avait réussi à deviner. L'un est jeune, il doit avoir 20 ans ou un peu moins, à la peau mate, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux dorés, mais c'est un doré un peu terne. Il est habillé très simplement, avec une chemise d'un violet sombre retroussée aux coudes, un pantalon en toile beige et des bottines marrons, et tient une plaquette avec des feuilles accrochées dessus, sûrement pour prendre des notes. L'autre est beaucoup plus vieux, il doit avoir la quarantaine, et le regard derrière ses lunettes est sombre, froid. Il est tellement dur et froid que des frissons hérissent la peau de Kyoya quand leurs regards se croisent.

-**Votre Majesté, **dit simplement Dashan en inclinant poliment la tête.

-**Alors c'est lui ? **Demande l'empereur, le regard fixé sur Kyoya.

-**Oui, votre Majesté, **répond le capitaine. **Il s'appelle Kyoya. **

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour que ses vêtements soient autant déchirés ? **Demande à son tour le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. **On dirait qu'il a été attaqué par des ronces douées de conscience. **

-**Je n'sais pas, Tsubasa, **avoue Dashan. **En fait, à part son prénom, je ne sais rien à propos de lui. **

-**Sinon, demandez-moi directement, **grogne Kyoya, appuyé contre son mur. **J'ai une langue et je sais parler. **

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers le prisonnier, pas impressionné du tout de se retrouver face à un empereur. Depuis la cellule voisine, Nile regarde Kyoya comme s'il était fou. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il va s'attirer des ennuis à parler aussi mal en présence de l'empereur de Drächme ? Dashan et Tsubasa, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, se regardent avec surprise puis se hasardent à regarder l'empereur. Ce dernier a l'air surpris, mais sa surprise laisse vite place à de la curiosité et un sourire en coin prend place sur son visage. Quant à l'homme froid, il regarde l'oméga prisonnier avec jugement et mépris.

-**Alors ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tes vêtements soient en si piteux état ? **Demande finalement l'empereur, semble-t-il amusé du comportement du jeune homme en face de lui.

-**La vie à la sauvage, et une course poursuite avec le bataillon de Seiun qui m'a capturé, **répond simplement Kyoya.

-**Tu viens d'où ? **Continue l'empereur.

-**De Fängnis, **répond une nouvelle fois très simplement le vert, passant au mieux pour un mec fermé et au pire pour un insolent.

L'empereur ne semble pas dérangé le moins du monde par l'attitude du prisonnier, ça a même l'air de lui plaire, au du moins l'amuser. On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'homme froid près de lui, qui regarde Kyoya comme s'il essayait de le faire taire rien qu'en le regardant méchamment.

-**Dashan, sors-le de là, **finit par dire l'empereur avec un sourire en coin assez prononcé.

-**Euh…vraiment, Ryuga ? J-J-J'veux dire votre Majesté ? **Se rattrape Dashan en devenant rouge de honte.

-**Oui, j'ai envie de parler un peu seul à seul avec lui, **ajoute Ryuga, qui se fout complètement de la bourde du brun. **Fais-le sortir. Tsubasa, emmène-le ensuite jusqu'à mes appartements s'il te plait, qu'il puisse prendre une douche et se changer. Il a la même carrure que mon frère, donc ses vêtements devraient lui aller. **

-**Très bien, votre majesté, **répond Tsubasa en inclinant la tête.

-**Si je puis me permettre votre Majesté, vous ne comptez pas relever le fait que cet oméga parle excessivement mal ? **Demande froidement le plus âgé des hommes présents.

-**Ziggurat, l'oméga il s'appelle Kyoya, **se contente de répondre l'empereur en quittant les cachots.

Ledit Ziggurat soupire et ne tarde pas à suivre l'empereur. Dashan exécute l'ordre que lui a donné l'empereur Ryuga et ouvre la cellule de Kyoya. Ce dernier en sort avec un peu d'hésitation, le regard fixé sur la cage d'escalier. Tsubasa le regarde avec une expression complètement neutre, même si le vert semble y déceler une pointe de bienveillance.

-**Si tu veux bien me suivre, **dit-il avant de se retourner. **Le palais est grand, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes. **

Le jeune homme part alors à son tour de l'escalier, et, avant de le suivre, Kyoya jette un dernier regard en arrière. Nile lui fait un signe d'au revoir de la main avec un petit sourire, et le vert lui répond timidement, puis se dépêche de suivre Tsubasa. L'oméga suit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés dans le palais, prenant soin de ne pas le perdre. C'est tellement grand ici, s'il le perd il ne retrouvera jamais son chemin. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, après avoir traversé plein de couloirs et monté des escaliers avec beaucoup trop de marches, les deux arrivent devant une grande porte en bois noble sur laquelle il est gravé « _Appartements impériaux »_. Les gravures ont même été décorées avec de la feuille d'or. Tsubasa pousse la porte, sachant qu'elle est ouverte, et invite Kyoya à entrer. C'est une suite magnifique, avec un énorme lit à baldaquin recouvert de fourrures animales diverses, un petit coin salon agrémenté d'une imposante cheminée et plein d'autres détails qui font que Kyoya se sent très petit.

-**La salle de bain est juste là, **indique Tsubasa en pointant du doigt une porte en face. **Je te laisse, je vais chercher des vêtements propres pour toi et je te les laisserai sur le lit. **

Kyoya répond distraitement « merci », impressionné de se retrouver dans un si bel endroit, et Tsubasa s'en va en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus reste donc seul dans les appartements de l'empereur, un peu chamboulé. Il ne s'est pas vraiment remis de ce qu'a dit l'empereur avant de partir. Il l'a défendu… C'est bien la première fois qu'on le défend depuis que sa nature d'oméga s'est révélée. Il y aurait donc dans ce monde…des gens qui respectent les omégas mâles ? C'est vraiment possible ? Surtout quelqu'un d'aussi important que l'empereur d'un royaume comme Drächme ? Il n'ose pas y croire…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et ouais, il y a Tsubasa et Ziggurat aussi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Tu peux arrêter d'inventer des noms compliqués pour les royaumes et les empires ? _**

**_Moi : Nan ! Pour ceux qui se demandent, Herseus se prononce « Hèrsséuss » et j'ai choisi ça pour que ça rappelle Horuseus ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je prends cher, j'en ai marre…_**

**_Chris : Non sans blague ? On avait pas deviné tiens ! _**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là Ziggurat ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Tu verras ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est moi ou tu rush ? _**

**_Moi : J'étais d'anniversaire hier je te rappelle, je suis un peu morte…_**

**_Chris : *glousse* Salut !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Allez, moi je retourne me coucher… Goodbye les gens ! ^^_**


	3. Face à face avec l'empereur

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic omégaverse ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Ça parle beaucoup, mais c'est normal. _**

**_Moi : Quelqu'un a vu Kyoya ? _**

**_Chris : Demande à Ryuga ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : *grogne* On s'est engueulés, il s'est barré je sais pas où._**

**_Moi : *applaudissements sarcastiques* _**

**_Ryuga : Oh ça va hein…_**

**_Moi : Pour en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, oui ça parle ! Il se passera plus de trucs au chapitre suivant, et en plus il y aura des nouveaux persos ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Tu teases là !_**

**_Moi : Héhé, oui ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Le froid c'est nul, et en plus il fait humide chez moi donc le froid est encore pire XD  
J'ai un RyuGin sur le feu, mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire parce que j'ai du boulot… ^^'_**

**_Marius : De manière générale, ne pas se moquer des petits ! Ils sont teigneux la plupart du temps XD  
Julian est en fait…le frère caché de Barbie ! Tin tin tiiiiiiin ! XD  
Oui, American History X a pour toile de fond le racisme ! La scène du trottoir…brrr, j'ai mal rien que d'y repenser, même si le film est génial ! X)  
Ryuga et Kyoya vont pas se pécho tout de suite, on fait monter la sauce avant ! XD  
P.S : La bataille des cavaliers ! J'étais tellement heureuse que Bakugo remette un peu Monoma à sa place XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Kiddou m'a envoyé un message ! Law : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Moi : Je cite : « Dis à l'infirmière de ramener son cul, j'ai besoin de son matos pour torturer la connasse de Maldeka ! ». Fin de citation. Law : *ricane* Il peut pas se passer de moi. Zoro : Je vais vomir, c'est trop mignon ! Law : C'est quel mot que tu comprends pas dans « Ta gueule l'algue » ?)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je ne fais jamais venir des persos juste pour un chapitre XD  
Chaoxin est super accro à son mec, oui ! C'est mignooooon ! XD  
J'ai de l'inspiration pour les conversations Messenger ! Ma conv' de potes du lycée est juste folle XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Mais j'ai dit que Nile serait pas en couple dans cette fic, nom de Dieu ! XD  
Ouais, Ryuga c'est un surveillant à la cool XD  
L'autre bout de la Terre ? Euh…la Chine est littéralement en face du Japon ! C'est comme si t'étais en France et que ta moitié était en Angleterre XD  
Bah en attendant jeudi, tiens ! Il y a ça ! X)_**

**_xBenou : Nile va être so lonely XD  
Oui, Julian n'a pas de couilles ! Comme beaucoup de petits fils à papa qui se croient tout permis !  
J'adore écrire leurs conversations Messenger ! XD_**

* * *

Désormais seul, Kyoya reste planté au milieu de la suite impériale. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, et ça le perturbe grandement. Ici, les gens sont plutôt bienveillants avec lui, ce qui commence à le rendre incertain quant à son sort. Il aimerait croire que finalement, l'empereur va le laisser repartir, mais ça lui parait bien trop beau pour avoir une chance d'être vrai.

-**Ça ne sert à rien de me torturer l'esprit, **pense finalement le vert en secouant la tête. **Je verrai bien quand l'empereur reviendra pour parler avec moi. En attendant, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre un peu et de prendre un bain chaud. Mon Dieu, ça fait deux ans que j'en ai plus pris, l'eau des rivières ou des cascades est toujours froide… **

Effectivement, il n'y a pas de sources naturelles d'eau chaude à Fängnis, donc ça fait deux ans que Kyoya se baigne dans l'eau froide des rivières ou des cascades pour se laver. Il n'est même plus sûr de savoir quelle sensation l'eau chaude procure sur la peau. Le jeune homme se dirige donc vers la porte que lui a indiqué l'argenté, située pratiquement juste en face de la porte d'entrée des appartements impériaux, et l'ouvre très prudemment. Il est toujours méfiant envers tout et n'importe quoi, c'est dans sa nature. Comme il s'y attendait, la salle de bain est pavée de marbre presque absolument partout, un marbre clair qui illumine un peu la pièce. Comme il se fait tard, le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre, les lumières de toute la capitale de Drächme se sont allumées, celles du palais comprises. Les petites lampes murales de la salle de bain éclairent donc la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se déshabiller, Kyoya remarque le grand miroir trônant sur le mur à sa gauche. Il n'a pas vraiment très envie de se regarder dedans… Bien sûr, le vert sait encore à quoi il ressemble, il a déjà vu plusieurs fois son reflet dans l'eau des rivières, mais il n'aime tout simplement pas se voir. Sa propre image lui renvoie un sentiment de honte et de dégoût envers lui-même.

Ignorant donc complètement le miroir, Kyoya quitte ses vêtements et grimpe jusqu'à la baignoire. Oui, grimpe. La baignoire est légèrement surélevée donc il y a des marches sur le côté. Assis sur le rebord froid en marbre, le jeune oméga tend le bras pour ouvrir le robinet. L'eau se met alors à couler, et rapidement elle se met à dégager des volutes de fumée, indiquant qu'elle est chaude. Kyoya place alors le bouchon pour retenir l'eau dans la baignoire et s'installe dedans. Pendant que l'eau remplit la baignoire, les pensées que Kyoya avait décidé d'occulter reviennent à la charge. Difficile d'en faire abstraction en même temps, ce sont des questions d'une grande importance. Pour le dire familièrement, le vert se demande très fortement à quelle sauce on va le manger. Si Ryuga, enfin l'empereur, Dashan et Tsubasa semblent ne pas lui vouloir de mal, on ne peut pas en dire autant de cet homme au regard glacial, Ziggurat. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il a l'air de vouloir faire du mal à Kyoya, c'est plutôt qu'il a l'air de très peu le considérer et que par conséquent, le vert ne doit pas s'attendre à la moindre once de respect venant de lui.

-**Je ne suis pas dupe, **marmonne Kyoya, se parlant à lui-même. **Vu ma condition, ma…nature, je peux pas vraiment avoir de doutes sur ce qu'on veut de moi. Pourtant c'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ce Ziggurat pour me considérer comme un objet, et à côté l'empereur lui-même…il a juste l'air curieux à propos de moi. Putain, je comprends rien, je déteste ça… **

Agacé, mais aussi effrayé, Kyoya se recroqueville dans un coin de la grande baignoire, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il n'aime pas être comme ça, dans une position de faiblesse pareille, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'en se repliant sur lui-même, il se rend moins accessible, que ça le protège. C'est débile, ça n'a aucun sens, mais ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Et puis être replié sur lui-même dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, eh bien ça a quelque chose d'agréable. De toute façon, il n'y a personne pour le voir, alors il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Se relaxant tranquillement dans l'eau chaude, Kyoya entend la porte d'entrée de la suite s'ouvrir. Les réflexes de survie qu'il a adoptés depuis deux ans le font immédiatement se raidir et il se met sur ses gardes. Enfin, ça ne dure que quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se rappelle que Tsubasa devait revenir lui apporter des vêtements propres. En effet, l'argenté est revenu aussi discrètement que possible déposer des vêtements propres pour Kyoya sur le lit de la suite, et il repart rapidement et tout aussi discrètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya sort de la baignoire, ayant assez profité de l'eau chaude. Sur le meuble-lavabo, il attrape une serviette et se dépêche de se sécher. Un peu hésitant, il retourne dans la suite, la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il est toujours tout seul, mais un feu crépite désormais dans le foyer de la cheminée, donnant à la pièce un aspect encore plus chaleureux et agréable. Un feu ? Pourtant il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu Tsubasa allumer un feu quand il est venu lui apporter des vêtements. Est-ce que, comme pour les lumières de la ville, une énergie magique allume automatiquement un feu quand la luminosité se fait trop faible ? Ouais, ça parait un peu improbable, les lumières de la pièce se sont allumé AVANT le feu. Peut-être qu'il n'a simplement pas entendu l'argenté l'allumer, voilà tout. Peu importe après tout.

Le vert regarde sur le lit et trouve des vêtements bien pliés au milieu des fourrures. C'est son style de fringues, ce qu'il aime porter, les couleurs qui lui plaisent. C'est une heureuse coïncidence que le frère de l'empereur ait à peu près les mêmes goûts que lui, en plus d'avoir la même carrure. Kyoya ne perd pas une seconde et enfile les vêtements propres qu'on a la gentillesse de lui prêter. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de mettre des vêtements qui ne sont pas sales et déchirés dans tous les sens. Maintenant il porte un débardeur kaki court, un pantalon en toile beige-gris, des bottes à lacets marrons, un gilet noir sans manches, des mitaines marrons et une espèce de bandeau sur le haut de son bras gauche. Il aurait aimé le remonter un peu plus haut, pour cacher sa saloperie de marque au fer rouge sur son épaule, mais il n'y arrive pas. Maintenant entièrement changé, le vert se rappelle soudainement qu'il a oublié quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Il y retourne à toute vitesse et fouille le tas de guenilles, enfin de ses anciens vêtements, pour récupérer un collier. Il le portait caché sous son t-shirt noir, surtout pour le protéger en fait, pour ne pas le perdre. Il n'a rien de spécial ou de transcendant, c'est juste un médaillon rond en acier, mais il compte beaucoup pour lui. Il a en effet appartenu à sa mère, c'est en quelque sorte la seule chose qui le lie encore à elle. Il l'avait trouvé à l'âge de 10 ans, en fouillant dans le grenier de sa maison. Il était juste curieux, normal pour un enfant de son âge, et il était tombé sur les affaires de sa mère par hasard. La mort de sa mère avait été un drame pour toute la famille, et son père l'avait très mal vécu. Il avait mis toutes les affaires de sa femme au grenier, pour les oublier.

Son médaillon de retour autour de son cou, mais cette fois au-dessus de son débardeur et non en-dessous, Kyoya retourne dans la suite et…ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a rien à faire de toute façon, à part attendre que l'empereur revienne dans ses appartements pour discuter avec lui. L'oméga jette un œil par la fenêtre, à travers les rideaux blancs à moitié transparents, et regarde le ciel sombre. Comme le ciel est dégagé, Kyoya voit les étoiles et la Lune presque pleine se dessiner dans la voûte. Même s'il fait sombre, les lumières de la ville éclairent l'extérieur du palais et polluent un peu le si beau ciel clair. Il se fait bien tard… Il n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est réellement, mais il doit bien être plus de 21H. Ne sachant que faire, Kyoya s'assoit sur le canapé qui fait face à la cheminée et patiente en regardant le feu crépiter et danser. Le canapé est très confortable et un plaid est déposé dessus, bien plié. Il a l'air très confortable et très doux. Entre ça, les fourrures sur le lit et la cheminée qui a l'air d'avoir une place prépondérante dans la suite, Kyoya commence à croire que l'empereur doit être un sacré frileux. Il ne doit donc pas être ravi que l'été touche à sa fin.

Assis sur le canapé, le vert se sent un peu…comme une plante verte. Il ne peut rien faire, rien du tout. Il ne peut quand même pas fouiller dans les appartements de l'empereur ! Il y a bien une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres appuyée contre le mur à droite de la cheminée, mais Kyoya n'est pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'en prendre un pour le lire. En fait…il n'est même plus très sûr de savoir lire correctement. Ça fait quand même deux ans qu'il n'a plus touché un livre, et qu'il n'a plus lu de longs textes. Ça lui arrivait de se glisser dans des villages parfois…pour voler de la nourriture. Il n'en est pas du tout fier, mais parfois, quand on a vraiment trop faim, on met ses principes de côté et les réflexes de survie prennent le relais. Bref, quand parfois il se glissait dans un de ces villages, il se forçait à lire tout ce qu'il croisait. Il essayait de ne pas perdre ses capacités de lecture. Mais bon, il ne se leurre pas : il n'est plus capable de lire aussi bien qu'avant. Et ça le déprime sérieusement. Il a l'impression d'être débile, mais en même temps il sait qu'il n'y peut pas grand-chose. Il est retourné à l'état sauvage pendant deux longues années, ça laisse des séquelles, mais au moins il a fait de son mieux pour les minimiser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le feu dans le foyer de la cheminée, Kyoya n'entend pas les pas qui se rapprochent de la porte des appartements impériaux. Il sursaute donc un peu violemment en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ryuga rentre dans ses appartements avec l'air d'être très fatigué, et se laisse tomber la tête la première sur son lit, oubliant complètement qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Kyoya se retourne pour regarder l'empereur de Drächme, affalé sur son lit comme s'il n'en pouvait plus, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. On a toujours une image très classieuse d'un empereur, comme si c'était un être très différent du commun des mortels, mais au final c'est un être humain comme les autres qui peut lui aussi ne plus en pouvoir à la fin d'une journée. Et puis bon, Ryuga est encore jeune. Tellement jeune qu'il a encore des réflexes d'ado et qu'il pousse un grognement à la fois fatigué et agacé en direction de son matelas, un grognement qui est étouffé par les fourrures recouvrant son lit. Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Kyoya, qui n'arrive plus à se contrôler et explose de rire. Le jeune empereur se redresse alors, et ricane de manière gênée avant de se relever pour rejoindre Kyoya.

-**Je suis désolé Kyoya, je t'ai laissé seul un long moment, **s'excuse Ryuga en s'asseyant près de l'oméga, qui glousse toujours un peu. **Mes conseillers ne voulaient plus me lâcher, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient jamais me laisser remonter. J'ai même pas eu le temps de dîner, alors j'ai demandé à Tsubasa de me ramener quelque chose. Oh, je lui ai demandé d'en ramener assez pour que tu manges aussi, je vois bien que tu as faim ! **

-**C'est…gentil, merci, **répond Kyoya, un peu calmé.

-**C'est normal tu veux dire. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ça se voit que tu te nourris mal, **dit l'empereur avec un air désolé. **Je peux deviner la forme de tes côtes sous ton débardeur. Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans cet état ? **

-**Tss, longue histoire… **soupire le vert.

Et Kyoya raconte pour la deuxième fois de la journée son histoire. Ryuga a l'air extrêmement choqué, mais il semble surtout soudainement mélancolique quand le jeune homme lui raconte que sa mère est morte. Ça lui rappelle sans doute la mort de ses propres parents, survenue l'année précédente. Au fil de son récit, Kyoya se retrouve de nouveau la main sur son épaule marquée sans s'en rendre compte. Raconter de nouveau cette histoire le renvoie d'un seul coup à ce qu'il est, et ça le rend méfiant à l'égard de l'empereur.

-**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse faire ça à son propre enfant… **souffle-t-il, une expression choquée et dégoûtée sur le visage. **Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui détestent vraiment les omégas mâles, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait aller jusque-là. C'est immonde… **

-**On peut arrêter avec les politesses, non ? **Demande Kyoya avec froideur et méfiance. **Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? **

-**Mmh… Si tu me demandes si je vais te laisser repartir d'ici, la réponse est non. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller, **répond l'empereur après un gros soupir.

-**Haha, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai posé la question, **ricane amèrement l'oméga en secouant la tête. **Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez de moi. **

-**Non Kyoya, tu ne sais pas. **

-**C'est ça oui, prenez-moi pour un con ! Quand on est comme moi, on sait très bien ce que les gens veulent de nous. **

-**Puisque tu es si malin, vas-y. Alors, qu'est-ce que je veux de toi ? **

-**Ce que tous les alphas veulent de tous les omégas, votre Majesté. Me marquer pour que je sois à vous, et sûrement que je vous donne une descendance. J'vous le dis d'avance, c'est mort. **

Le ton de Kyoya est soudainement devenu très agressif et il a insisté de manière bien provocatrice et acerbe sur le « votre Majesté ». Ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs et fixent l'empereur avec défiance et hargne. Cependant, le jeune empereur ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur et le regarde avec une neutralité totale. En fait, il a même l'air d'apprécier le côté tête brûlée et l'audace du jeune homme en face de lui.

-**Tu as tout faux, **dit Ryuga en se levant pour aller vers un meuble à gauche de la cheminée. **Ça, c'est ce que la plupart de mes conseillers veulent que je fasse. Ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Au passage, tu as une vision bien réductrice des alphas je trouve, mais bon, je peux comprendre pourquoi. **

-**Ce n'est pas…ce que vous voulez ? **Répète Kyoya, véritablement choqué. **Comment ça ? **

-**C'est un peu compliqué, **soupire le jeune empereur, en train de fouiller le meuble, qui est visiblement le meuble dans lequel il range ses bouteilles d'alcool. **Comme mes parents sont morts…prématurément, on me colle une assez grosse pression sur les épaules concernant ma future descendance. Je crois qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on m'en parle. Il y a bien que Tsubasa qui me laisse tranquille avec ça, c'est pas pour rien que c'est lui mon principal conseiller. Sauf que bon…je veux bien que c'est important, et je veux bien que tout le monde flippe à cause du décès de mes parents, mais merde, j'ai que 21 ans et je suis sur le trône depuis à peine un an ! En temps normal, on me laisserait tranquille et on commencerait à m'en parler dans 3-4 ans, mais rien n'est normal quand ça me concerne…**

Kyoya reste un peu abasourdi et ne sait plus trop quoi dire. Il s'en veut d'avoir été si méchant et agressif avec Ryuga, il aurait dû sentir que le jeune empereur est honnête et que ce n'est pas un manipulateur, mais c'est dur d'aller à l'encontre des habitudes qu'on a prises depuis deux ans. Le vert a du mal à se séparer de sa méfiance exacerbée. L'empereur de Drächme n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, il est juste coincé dans son rôle et ses conseillers ne veulent visiblement pas le lâcher sur un sujet dont il ne veut pas entendre parler. Finalement, Kyoya pourrait un peu baisser sa garde. Ryuga n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. En parlant de lui, l'empereur sort une bouteille remplie d'un liquide marron foncé et un tout petit verre. Ça doit être un alcool fort du coup. Il ramène la bouteille et le verre sur la table basse et se sert devant l'œil curieux de son invité/prisonnier.

-**Tu en veux ? **Demande Ryuga, ayant senti le regard du jeune homme sur lui.

-**Je sais pas… **répond Kyoya, qui n'a jamais bu la moindre goutte d'alcool dans sa vie. **C'est quoi comme…alcool ? **

-**Du jäger, c'est un alcool à base de plantes, **lui dit l'empereur en lui montrant la bouteille. **C'est fort, ça se boit en shot. Alors, tu veux goûter ? **

-**Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai jamais bu d'alcool et en plus je suis à jeun depuis un moment… **soupire le vert.

-**Mmh, tu ferais mieux de ne pas tenter tant que tu n'as rien mangé, oui. Tsubasa ne devrait plus tarder. **

Ryuga vide ensuite cul-sec son shot de jäger et le repose sur la table avant de se laisser pratiquement tomber sur le canapé. Kyoya se sent un peu mal à l'aise, il regrette toujours d'avoir été assez infect avec Ryuga alors que celui-ci est bienveillant avec lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'excuser… Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il n'a jamais demandé pardon à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il est tout petit, et encore moins à une personne aussi importante qu'un empereur.

-**Hum…v-votre Majesté, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… **finit-il par bredouiller, gêné.

-**Mmh ? À propos de quoi ? **Lui demande Ryuga.

-**J'ai été…agressif, je m'en veux, **précise le vert, qui rougit à vue d'œil. **J'avais pas de raison de l'être, pas avec vous…**

-**Oh, ça ? Haha, c'est pas grave, **glousse le jeune empereur. **C'est rafraichissant d'avoir quelqu'un qui me parle comme si j'étais normal. D'ailleurs, arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait, et appelle-moi Ryuga. Plus personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom à part mon frère, je commence limite à oublier comment je m'appelle… **

-**Quoi ? Pff… Hahaha, t'es franchement bizarre comme gars ! **

-**C'est aussi ce que je pense de toi. Je ne connais qu'un seul autre oméga mâle, et il est très différent de toi. De ce qu'on m'a raconté, les omégas mâles sont censés être craintifs, dociles et de nature discrète, mais toi tu es tout le contraire. **

-**Je n'aurais pas pu survivre seul pendant deux ans si j'étais comme ça. Dans la nature, c'est la loi du plus fort. Les faiblesses, il faut les oublier, les pousser au plus profond de soi dans un endroit d'où elles ne sortiront pas. Il faut se construire une carapace. **

-**Hahaha ! C'est amusant, tu as une parfaite mentalité d'alpha, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dashan ! Euh…désolé, toi tu dois pas trouver ça drôle. **

-**Disons que je trouve ça ironiquement drôle. Ça me fait rire jaune. **

L'empereur de Drächme semble gêné d'avoir trouvé ça drôle qu'un oméga ait une mentalité d'alpha, et maintenant il ne sait plus quoi dire pour se rattraper. Kyoya non plus ne sait pas quoi dire, et les deux se retrouvent donc dans un silence qui les met encore plus mal à l'aise. Heureusement, cet instant de malaise est brisé par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte de la suite. C'est sans doute Tsubasa qui vient apporter le dîner, comme lui avait demandé Ryuga. Ce dernier se lève d'ailleurs comme un ressort pour aller ouvrir. Il ne tarde pas à revenir avec un très grand plateau sur lequel sont posés deux assiettes fumantes et de sets de couverts. Kyoya observe avec curiosité ce qui se trouve dans l'assiette qui est devant lui. Il est curieux, mais il est aussi et surtout affamé et il a très envie de se jeter sur la nourriture. Le plat dégage des volutes de fumée parfumées, et le vert pourrait presque entendre son estomac littéralement crier famine.

-**Tu peux manger hein, t'as pas besoin d'attendre mon autorisation pour satisfaire ta faim, **lui dit Ryuga en poussant son assiette vers l'oméga, tandis que lui se sert un autre shot de jäger. **C'est du sanglier avec des pommes de terre, rien de bien extraordinaire mais ça remplit bien l'estomac. **

Il ne faudra pas le dire deux fois à Kyoya, qui n'en peut plus et qui veut faire taire son estomac. Il attrape les couverts près de son assiette et se jette presque sur son plat, surtout sur la viande. Si ça avait été de la viande avec un os, du style des cuisses de poulet, il aurait mangé avec les doigts. Ryuga commence à peine à manger que Kyoya, lui, a déjà fini et s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main. L'empereur est impressionné par l'appétit du jeune homme, mais juste après il se rappelle que celui-ci ne se nourrit plus normalement depuis près de deux ans, et que c'est donc presque normal qu'il soit aussi affamé.

-**Tu veux goûter maintenant ? **Glousse Ryuga en tendant son shot au jeune oméga.

-**Dans…ton verre ? **Demande le vert.

-**Eh bien, oui. Je n'suis pas malade, ne t'inquiète pas, **ricane le jeune souverain.

-**C'est…je traine dans des forêts et des grottes depuis deux ans, alors moi je suis peut-être malade sans le savoir, **dit Kyoya d'un air gêné.

-**Je te rassure, si tu avais une maladie contagieuse et plutôt sérieuse, ça se verrait. De toute façon, tu feras un check-up complet demain. **

-**Mmh…**

-**Hé, si tu veux juste pas goûter, dis-le ! Je t'oblige à rien moi. **

-**Je…je peux juste tremper mes lèvres dedans ? Ca me suffira.**

Ryuga hoche la tête positivement et Kyoya prend le verre. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais en fait c'est encore sa méfiance qui fait des siennes. Il a peur que l'alcool, comme il est fort, le mette dans un état second. Il se contente donc de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool sombre et rend son verre à Ryuga. Il passe ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres et se retrouve parcouru de frissons. L'empereur ne mentait pas, c'est fort ! Ça lui donne une sensation de chaleur étrange… Ryuga le regarde avec amusement et descend son shot encore une fois cul-sec, puis repose le verre et le repousse un peu. Il ne faut pas qu'il abuse non plus, c'est fort et il va finir complètement ivre s'il ne s'arrête pas. Il aime le jäger, mais il n'aimerait pas finir complètement HS devant Kyoya.

-**Il se fait tard, **constate l'empereur une fois le dîner terminé, après avoir placé le plateau devant la porte de sa chambre pour qu'un garde le récupère. **Le couvre-feu approche, c'est le moment d'aller se coucher. **

-**Je…vais dormir où ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Sur le canapé. Pour m'être écroulé de fatigue dessus à plusieurs reprises, je peux t'assurer qu'il est confortable pour dormir, **ricane Ryuga. **Si tu veux un oreiller, je peux te passer un de ceux qui sont sur mon lit. **

-**Je veux bien, merci… **répond le vert en rougissant légèrement.

Rapidement, les deux sont prêts à se coucher. Kyoya a arrangé le canapé pour pouvoir dormir dessus, ayant calé l'oreiller que Ryuga lui a passé contre un accoudoir et déplié le plaid qui se trouvait dessus, et l'empereur est quant à lui en train de se déshabiller. Kyoya n'a pas osé lui, enfin pas entièrement. Il a juste enlevé ses bottes et ce qu'il portait en haut, mais il a gardé son pantalon. Actuellement allongé sur le canapé, il entend le bruissement des vêtements que Ryuga enlève et éprouve l'énorme envie de s'enfuir. Il n'est pas à l'aise du tout.

-**Bonne nuit, Kyoya, **dit l'empereur. **Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, réveille-moi. **

Kyoya se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde dans la direction du lit, s'apprêtant à remercier l'empereur et à lui souhaiter également une bonne nuit, mais les mots bloquent dans sa gorge quand son regard tombe sur l'empereur lui-même. En effet, Ryuga a pour habitude de dormir entièrement nu, et visiblement que Kyoya soit là ne le dérange pas du tout. Le vert le remarque bien, il a le temps de deviner la nudité de son hôte avant que celui-ci ne soit entièrement sous ses draps et ses fourrures, et se recouche vitesse grand V en rougissant tout aussi rapidement.

-**Merci, bonne nuit… **marmonne-t-il de manière à peine audible, hyper gêné.

Les lumières ne tardent pas à s'éteindre dans le palais, mais celles de l'extérieur restent allumées, tout comme le feu dans la suite impériale. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Kyoya fixe le feu de ses yeux bleus. Les pensées tourbillonnent encore plus dans sa tête. Ryuga est quelqu'un de bien, un homme honnête et qui a du respect pour l'oméga qu'il est, et Kyoya l'apprécie bien. Mais, si comme il l'a dit il n'attend pas de Kyoya ce que celui-ci pensait, cela laisse une question importante en suspens. Une question à laquelle Kyoya n'a pas de réponse et n'en voit pas : qu'est-ce que Ryuga attend de lui ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je m'excuse au sujet de l'orthographe du mot « jäger », je suis plus sûre de comment ça s'écrit ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : C'était nécessaire la fin ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Hihi, oui ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Tss, pourquoi je demande encore… ?_**

**_Chris : J'avoue que je ne sais pas ! _**

**_Moi : Comme je disais, le prochain chapitre bougera un peu plus, et on verra plus de monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Et moi, on me verra quand ? _**

**_Moi : Bientôt ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Yay ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Si tu pouvais t'excuser auprès de Kyoya pour qu'il revienne, ce serait bien sinon ! _**

**_Ryuga : *grogne de manière très contrariée*_**


	4. Méfiance et confiance

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la Chandeleur, donc voici un nouveau chapitre à déguster avec une bonne crêpe ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Et du cidre ! _**

**_Moi : Ouaiiis ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Pas grand-chose à dire, à part qu'il est sympa. _**

**_Moi : C'est déjà bien X)_**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, j'ai une question moi !_**

**_Moi : Ouiii ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Quand est-ce que tu comptes reprendre ton recueil d'OS ? _**

**_Moi : Euuuh…quand j'aurai le temps ? ^^'_**

**_Chris : T'es pressé de voir le chapitre de ta lune de miel avec Ryuga ou quoi ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre, fidèles lecteurs ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Les hormones de Kyoya, elles pètent les plombs à cause de Ryuga XD  
Tu sais, des fois tu peux faire des rêves érotiques qui n'ont aucun sens, juste parce que ton subconscient a fumé le joint de trop XD  
P.S : C'est vrai que c'est un sacré numéro, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on l'aime XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Sinon, il se porte comment le reste de votre équipage les gars ? Zoro : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Moi : -_- Sanji : Apparemment, c'est dur sans moi. Ma cuisine manque à Luffy ^^' Moi : Pas étonnant ça XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ryuga qui se doute pas des rêves que Kyoya peut faire à son sujet, c'est drôle quand même XD  
Oui, il y aura un chapitre sur la soirée étudiante d'intégration ! n_n  
Le père de Kyoya, toujours là pour péter l'ambiance ! _**

**_xBenou : Oui, ça me plait de gêner Kyoya XD  
Inspecteur Nile entre en action ! XD  
Oui, Kakeru est adorable ! J'aime trop ce gosse, il est juste tellement chou ! XD_**

* * *

Le soleil se lève sur la capitale de Drächme, et la ville s'éveille doucement. Les rues commencent à devenir animées, les gens partent travailler, et la ville s'emplit de bruits de sabots sur les pavés et de conversations entre les habitants. Au palais, les gardes qui sont restés debout toute la nuit se font relevés par leurs collègues, et tant mieux parce qu'ils ont bien besoin de dormir. Dans les appartements de l'empereur, il règne un silence presque parfait, uniquement perturbé par la respiration régulière du jeune empereur de Drächme, qui dort encore. Dans la cheminée, il ne reste du feu de la veille plus qu'un tas de cendres que Kyoya fixe, comme si ça allait faire quelque chose. Oui, lui est réveillé, et il n'ose pas se lever. En même temps, s'il se levait, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? Absolument rien, donc autant rester couché. Il a passé une plutôt bonne nuit, même si, à cause des réflexes qu'il a adoptés depuis deux ans, il s'est réveillé au moindre bruit suspect. Le vert s'en fiche un peu en réalité, il a dû dormir bien plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Mais bon, en attendant, il est un peu dépendant du bon vouloir de Ryuga, et actuellement de son sommeil. Si l'empereur ne se réveille pas bientôt, le temps va être long. Très long. Et très chiant aussi. De plus, si on dit que la nuit porte conseil, elle n'a pas vraiment aidé Kyoya à répondre à ses questions. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va devenir, et ce que l'empereur veut vraiment de lui, et ça a le don de l'angoisser, et de l'agacer aussi.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire, Kyoya en a assez et décide de se lever. Il en a marre de ne rien faire, ça va contre ses habitudes et sa nature. Oui, il est le genre de personne qui ne tient pas en place et qui ne peut pas rester trop longtemps sans rien faire. Le jeune homme quitte donc le canapé, prenant soin de bien replier le plaid avec lequel il a dormi, et s'étire en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle doit sans doute offrir une très belle vue. En allant vers la fenêtre, Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Ryuga, toujours endormi. En même temps, la fenêtre est plus proche du grand lit à baldaquin que du canapé, elle est même juste à côté. L'empereur est visiblement assez remuant dans son sommeil, puisque son corps est presque entièrement sorti de sa couette, ou plutôt de ses nombreuses fourrures qui lui servent de couette. En fait, il n'y a plus que la jambe droite et l'entrejambe du souverain qui sont encore cachées sous les fourrures, tout le reste de son corps est visible. Même si Kyoya sait que c'est pas vraiment correct de mater les gens dans leur sommeil, encore moins les empereurs qui se montrent plutôt cools avec vous, il n'arrive pas à décoller son regard du corps de l'alpha endormi. C'est donc lui qui est à l'origine de l'expression « gaulé comme un dieu » ? On dirait bien en tout cas.

-**Tss, nan mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le crâne moi ce matin ? **Pense Kyoya en secouant la tête.

Probablement de la curiosité, mais ça le vert n'y pense même pas. Se désintéressant enfin de son hôte endormi, Kyoya se place devant la fenêtre et observe l'horizon. En contrebas, il voit une partie de la cour intérieure du palais, puis les rues, les maisons et les commerces qui s'étendent autour, et enfin les plaines verdoyantes et les champs qui entourent la capitale de Drächme. Il n'y a pas à dire, cet empire est véritablement florissant, beau et agréable à vivre, mais le jeune oméga n'arrive pas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise ici, il veut juste…partir. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il aimerait rentrer chez lui, il n'a pas plus de « chez lui » depuis deux ans, alors tout ce qu'il veut c'est partir. Enfin…est-ce vraiment le cas ? Vivre à l'état sauvage n'est pas une partie de plaisir, c'est dangereux et ça lui fait perdre son humanité petit à petit. Ici, il est en sécurité, et s'il décidait de rester, alors il pourrait rattraper tout ce qu'il a perdu depuis deux ans, à commencer par ses facultés à lire et écrire qui se sont dégradées au fil du temps. Mais encore et toujours, la même question lui revient : qu'est-ce que l'empereur veut de lui ?

En parlant de lui, le jeune empereur de Drächme est en train de se réveiller. Les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre, et qui ne sont pas obstrués par le corps de Kyoya, viennent de s'installer sur son visage et le tirent de son sommeil. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Ryuga se frotte les yeux pour bien se réveiller et sent une présence assez proche de lui. Oui, c'est la présence de Kyoya qu'il sent, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit près de la fenêtre. Il pensait que le vert était tellement fatigué qu'il dormirait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.

-**Kyoya ? Tu es déjà levé ? **Demande le jeune souverain, actuellement en train d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blancs en bataille.

-**Hein ? Euh, oui, **répond Kyoya, arraché soudainement à ses pensées. **Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être profiter de la vue en attendant que tu te réveilles… **

-**Hé, je ne te reproche pas de t'être levé, c'était juste une question, **réplique Ryuga après avoir bâillé. **D'ailleurs, tu as le droit de me réveiller si tu te réveilles avant moi et que tu t'ennuies. **

-**Je trouve…que ça ne se fait pas d'arracher quelqu'un à son sommeil pour un désir personnel, **dit le vert en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. **Ce serait égoïste. **

-**Haha, ce n'est pas faux. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, ce sera Tsubasa. **

-**Tsubasa ? Il vient te réveiller le matin ? **

-**S'il ne le faisait pas, je resterais au lit jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, minimum ! **

-**Haha, sa Majesté a du mal à se lever ? **

-**Franchement, la perspective de devoir retrouver tous mes conseillers, qui pour la plupart me saoulent, afin de débriefer des trucs pour lesquels on a même pas besoin de moi, ça ne me motive pas trop à me lever. Encore moins aujourd'hui, vu que le seul sujet de conversation ce sera toi, et je sens que ça ne va pas voler haut. Raaah, je préfèrerais largement retrouver Chris et me faire un bon 1V1 contre lui, ça me défoulerait !**

-**Chris ? C'est qui ? **

-**Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas. C'est le maître d'armes du palais. Accessoirement, c'est aussi mon ami. **

Ryuga ponctue sa phrase d'un soupir fatigué et se laisse retomber la tête en arrière dans ses oreillers en grognant. Clairement, la journée qui l'attend ne l'enchante guère. Son attitude d'adolescent contrarié amuse une nouvelle fois Kyoya, qui pourtant n'arrive pas à se détendre totalement. Ce sentiment de malaise et de méfiance ne veut pas s'en aller, bien que tout indique qu'il peut accorder sa confiance à Ryuga. Le vert sait bien pourquoi ce sentiment ne veut pas partir cependant. Tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse à la question qui le tourmente depuis la veille, il aura toujours ce blocage. Il doit obtenir une réponse à tout prix.

-**Ryuga ? Je peux…te poser une question ? **Se hasarde à demander l'oméga.

-**Mmh ? Bien sûr, **lui dit le blanc, toujours dans son lit. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **

-**Si tu ne veux pas de moi…ce que je croyais que tu voulais, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? **Demande finalement Kyoya après avoir quand même bien hésité.

La question semble mettre le souverain mal à l'aise puisque celui-ci se raidit et ne répond pas immédiatement. Il a l'air de chercher ses mots, ce n'est pas pour rassurer Kyoya. Au contraire, il a la sale impression que Ryuga lui cache quelque chose, et…qu'il lui aurait peut-être même menti. Si l'empereur lui a effectivement menti quant à ses réelles intentions, le vert ne lui offrira pas de seconde chance. Il a la rancune sacrément tenace, et il avait commencé à accorder sa confiance à Ryuga, alors il ne lui pardonnera pas un coup pareil. Kyoya déteste qu'on tente de le manipuler.

-**Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler… **finit par soupirer le jeune empereur en se grattant la nuque. **Ecoute, ce matin tu vas aller faire le check-up dont je t'avais parlé hier soir, c'est le plus important pour l'instant. J'enverrai Dashan te chercher, je n'veux pas que tu traines tout seul dans les couloirs du palais, et de toute façon tu ne sais même pas où est le complexe médicale. Je…je répondrai à ta question tout à l'heure, quand je reviendrai pour le déjeuner. Je te le promets. **

Cette fois, pour Kyoya, le doute n'est plus permis. Soit Ryuga cache quelque chose dont il ne veut pas parler, soit il a menti. Dans les deux cas, ça encourage le jeune oméga à rester sur ses gardes et à ne plus lui accorder aussi facilement sa confiance. Le vert hoche quand même la tête pour indiquer à son interlocuteur qu'il a compris, et retourne se poser sur le canapé. Bien qu'encore un peu dans le brouillard du sommeil, Ryuga a bien senti qu'il vient de jeter un froid et que Kyoya est en train de se refermer comme une huître. Même si l'empereur s'en veut un peu, il décide de ne pas en tenir compte. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que le jeune homme réagisse comme ça, il n'a pas des masses confiance en lui, et il ne lui accordera pas sa confiance du jour au lendemain. La confiance, ça se mérite et ça se gagne. Et pour l'instant, Ryuga ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il mérite la confiance du prisonnier. Oui, Kyoya est toujours considéré comme un prisonnier, même s'il a quitté les cachots.

Soupirant, Ryuga se lève enfin et va dans la salle de bain pour se laver, laissant Kyoya seul dans la chambre. Assis sur le canapé, celui-ci décide de se rhabiller. Comme il s'est lavé la veille au soir, il n'a pas besoin de prendre un autre bain ce matin. Entièrement habillé, Kyoya se lance dans une observation minutieuse de la pièce, chose qu'il n'a pas faite hier et qui pourtant est plutôt importante. La chambre de l'empereur dispose de quatre portes : celle de l'entrée, qui mène au reste du palais, celle qui mène à la salle de bain, et deux autres dont Kyoya ne connait pas l'utilité, disposées de chaque côté du lit de l'empereur. L'une d'elles donne peut-être sur un placard, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais l'autre alors, aucune idée. Sa curiosité ayant été piquée, l'oméga a bien envie de vérifier par lui-même où mènent ces deux portes. Il ne devrait pas, fouiner c'est mal et il pourrait s'attirer des ennuis, mais il n'est actuellement pas dans un bon état d'esprit. Il est un peu énervé à l'encontre de Ryuga, et ça lui donne envie de défier son autorité. C'est un jeu dangereux, mais après tout Kyoya est habitué au danger et il ne pense pas risquer trop de choses en allant voir ce qui se cache derrière ces deux portes.

Malheureusement pour la curiosité et l'envie de défi de Kyoya, Ryuga a déjà fini de se laver et ressort de la salle de bain, serviette nouée autour de la taille. Le vert ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier soit si rapide et se retrouve contrarié de ne pas pouvoir fouiner. L'empereur se dirige vers son lit et récupère ses vêtements, qu'il avait laissés sur le sommier du bas du lit. Kyoya ne sachant pas où regarder pendant que le souverain s'habille, il fixe le tas de cendres dans la cheminée d'un air agacé. Non, il ne décolère pas. Au contraire, il se monte un peu la tête et ça le met de plus en plus en colère.

-**Bon…j'y vais, Kyoya, **dit Ryuga, une fois entièrement habillé. **Tu ne vas pas rester seul trop longtemps, ne t'en fais pas, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton check-up. Tu trouveras même peut-être…un peu de réconfort et de soutien là-bas.**

Le ton qu'a employé l'empereur a quelque chose de tellement mélancolique et coupable que Kyoya sent sa colère s'envoler immédiatement. Toujours assis sur le canapé, il se retourne pour regarder Ryuga et se sent profondément mal face à l'expression extrêmement coupable qu'arbore celui-ci. Kyoya se rend soudainement compte qu'il n'a pas pensé un seul instant que le souverain pouvait effectivement lui avoir menti…mais pas de gaieté de cœur. Et clairement, là Ryuga a l'expression de quelqu'un qui a menti mais qui ne voulait pas et qui désormais se sent coupable. Putain, mais comment il peut se montrer aussi dur avec le jeune empereur ? Il n'a rien d'un manipulateur, il fait des choses qu'il ne veut pas faire et ça a l'air de lui peser.

-**Merci, Ryuga, **répond précipitamment le vert alors que Ryuga pose la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. **C'est…merci d'autant te préoccuper de moi. **

Ryuga sursaute car il s'attendait à ce que Kyoya l'ignore et se retourne vers le jeune homme, le regardant avec surprise. Kyoya a bien du mal à soutenir son regard, gêné et honteux de s'être une nouvelle fois montré odieux, et finit par détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

-**Je t'en prie, Kyoya, **finit par dire l'empereur avec un petit sourire soulagé.

Le jeune souverain s'éclipse ensuite définitivement, laissant Kyoya seul avec ses pensées. Une fois seul, le vert pousse un soupir fatigué et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête la première dans l'oreiller que lui a passé Ryuga. Le jeune empereur n'a pas mérité de se faire envoyer bouler comme ça, lui qui se montre si compréhensif et bienveillant avec son « prisonnier ». Plus il y pense, plus Kyoya se trouve ingrat, comme un gamin un peu pourri gâté qui ne sait pas reconnaître à sa juste valeur ce qu'on lui donne.

-**Je suis un oméga, pour la majorité des gens je suis à peine à considérer comme un être humain normal, **pense le jeune homme en serrant les poings. **Alors que Ryuga…il me traite comme si je n'avais rien de spécial. Merde, il me traite comme son égal alors que je suis un putain de prisonnier, il ne devrait même pas être si laxiste avec moi ! Il mérite pas de subir mes sautes d'humeur et ma méfiance paranoïaque. Avec lui, je peux baisser ma garde. **

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle la voix de Dashan derrière la porte des appartements impériaux, toquant en même temps contre le bois de la porte. **C'est moi, Dashan ! Je viens te chercher pour t'emmener au complexe médical !**

-**D-Déjà ? **S'étonne le vert, sursautant légèrement. **Euh, j-j'arrive ! **

Kyoya se lève vite, ne voulant pas faire attendre le capitaine de la garde impériale, et se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte. Dashan se tient droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans son dos et le torse bombé, un grand sourire sur le visage. Son armure est rutilante, tellement bien nettoyée que les rayons de soleil qui se reflètent dessus aveuglent presque Kyoya. Le capitaine de la garde prend visiblement son travail très à cœur, et ça n'étonne absolument pas le vert.

-**Bonjour Kyoya ! **S'exclame le brun avec enthousiasme. **J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! **

-**Euh…oui, **répond l'oméga, étonné par l'enthousiasme débordant de Dashan. **Tu as été rapide dis-donc…**

-**J'ai croisé sa Majesté dans les couloirs, donc j'ai pu venir rapidement ! **Explique le capitaine de la garde. **Viens, suis-moi. Le complexe médical se situe assez loin des appartements impériaux, dans une aile pratiquement dédiée. Le docteur Hasama t'attend. **

Kyoya hoche docilement la tête et suit Dashan dans le dédale des couloirs du palais. Alors il va enfin voir l'impressionnant complexe médical et scientifique du palais de Drächme. Il est curieux à propos de cet endroit, il se demande vraiment à quoi ça peut ressembler. Est-ce que les murs sont d'un blanc immaculé pratiquement aveuglant ? Est-ce que tous les gens qui y travaillent portent des blouses blanches elles aussi immaculées ? Il se le demande vraiment. Il n'a jamais vu un complexe médical de ses propres yeux…enfin si, au palais de Fängnis, mais il était tellement petit qu'il ne s'en rappelle pratiquement plus. Traversant plein de couloirs et empruntant plein d'escaliers, Kyoya laisse trainer ses yeux et aperçoit des gens qui discutent dans les couloirs. Ces personnes tournent la tête en entendant les bottes de Dashan claquer sur le sol dallé, et se mettent immédiatement à dévisager Kyoya. Celui-ci s'en rend très vite compte et déglutit péniblement. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus regardé comme ça, et ça ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Inconsciemment, le vert se rapproche de Dashan. Le capitaine de la garde impériale sent le jeune homme se rapprocher de son dos et regarde discrètement en arrière pour essayer d'en repérer la cause. Quand il voit les gens qui trainent dans les couloirs et qui regardent Kyoya de travers, il laisse échapper un grognement agacé et leur lance vite fait bien fait un regard noir. Le brun étant impressionnant et intimidant, cela suffit à faire cesser les regards de travers, soulageant un petit peu Kyoya.

Après encore quelques minutes de traversée de couloirs, Dashan s'arrête devant une grande double porte en bois. Sur la porte de droite, il est gravé : « _Complexe médical et scientifique de Drächme »_. Après avoir toqué contre la porte, le brun entre, et Kyoya le suit. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme il avait imaginé. Dans l'entrée, l'accueil si on veut, le sol est carrelé, mais les murs ne sont pas d'un blanc à arracher la rétine. Ils sont d'un bleu pâle apaisant. Certaines des personnes faisant des allées et venues portent de longues blouses blanches, et souvent des lunettes de vue, tandis que d'autres ne portent simplement que des vêtements assez officiels et sobres. Les premiers doivent être des scientifiques, et les seconds des médecins. Dashan fait signe à Kyoya de le suivre et l'entraine plus loin dans le complexe, dans de nouveaux couloirs. Ils ne marchent pas trop longtemps, et s'arrêtent devant une porte toute simple ornée d'une plaque de couleur dorée portant l'inscription « _Bureau du Dr. Hikaru Hasama »_. Le brun toque doucement à la porte, comme s'il avait peur de déranger.

-**Entrez ! **S'exclame une voix féminine douce mais assurée.

Le capitaine de la garde impériale enfonce la poignée et laisse l'oméga qu'il escorte passer devant. Le bureau du docteur Hasama est agréable, même si les odeurs de désinfectant à base d'alcool ne plaisent pas vraiment au nez de Kyoya. Assise derrière son bureau, la jeune docteure est en train de relire quelque chose qu'elle vient d'écrire. Kyoya prend le temps de la détailler avant qu'elle ne termine sa relecture. C'est une très jolie jeune femme, elle doit avoir la vingtaine, avec des cheveux bleu azur mi-longs, attachés en couette basse pour les maintenir à peu près disciplinés, des yeux violets-bleus et une peau mat. Elle est habillée de manière très formelle, et une blouse blanche repose sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-**Oh, Dashan ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver, **dit la jeune femme une fois sa relecture terminée, se levant de son bureau. **Alors, c'est ce jeune homme qui anime toutes les conversations de couloirs au palais ? **

-**Oui, c'est lui, **confirme le brun. **Bon, moi je dois retourner à mon activités quotidiennes, je te le laisse Hikaru. **

-**Ne t'en fais pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, **glousse Hikaru en détaillant Kyoya de la tête aux pieds.

-**Je n'en doute pas, **ricane Dashan.

Le capitaine de la garde impériale quitte donc le bureau de la docteure, laissant cette dernière seule avec Kyoya. L'oméga est un peu mal à l'aise. La jeune femme a l'air d'être gentille et très pro, mais Kyoya n'a jamais vraiment aimé les médecins, donc il est stressé. D'un pas léger, le docteur Hasama revient près de sa chaise pour prendre sa blouse, l'enfile en la laissant ouverte sur son petit ensemble chemisier blanc et jupe bleue, et revient se planter devant le vert.

-**Bien, à nous maintenant. Commençons donc par les présentations, si tu le veux bien, **propose la jeune femme avec un sourire très lumineux. **Je suis le docteur Hasama, mais tu peux m'appeler Hikaru. **

-**Hum…moi je m'appelle Kyoya, **répond le vert, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

-**C'est un joli prénom. Bien, Kyoya, avant de passer à la partie « examen médical », je vais te poser quelques petites questions. Si tu veux bien prendre place, **lui dit la docteure en désignant le lit médical à quelques pas derrière eux.

Kyoya hoche positivement la tête et recule pour s'assoir sur le lit médical tandis que le docteur Hasama retourne à son bureau pour prendre de quoi écrire. Elle saisit une plaquette en bois, y accroche une feuille, prend un stylo et revient vers son patient.

-**Voilà, nous pouvons commencer, **s'exclame-t-elle pratiquement d'un ton enthousiaste, debout devant Kyoya. **Quel âge as-tu ? **

-**J'ai 18 ans, depuis pas si longtemps que ça, **répond le vert, les mains accrochées au bord du lit sur lequel il est assis.

-**Tu as une idée de la taille que tu fais ? **Demande la jeune femme, tout en prenant en notes ce que l'oméga dit.

-**En comptant mes cheveux ou pas ? **Rétorque Kyoya avec un peu d'amusement.

-**Haha, oui, en comptant tes cheveux.**

-**Je dirais…un peu moins de 1m80, quelque chose comme ça. **

-**Et ton poids ? **

-**Là par contre, j'en ai aucune idée… Mais je suis pratiquement sûr d'être en-dessous du poids recommandé pour ma taille et mon âge.**

-**Ce ne sont pas mes questions les plus importantes de toute façon, je vais te peser et te mesurer après. Tu as été malade quand tu étais plus jeune ? **

-**En dehors de la varicelle et de quelques rhumes en hiver, j'ai jamais rien eu. **

-**Et pendant tes deux années à l'état sauvage ?**

-**Comment vous savez ça ?**

-**Dashan m'a raconté que tu avais vécu les deux dernières années dans la nature. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle tu es là d'ailleurs.**

-**Mais comment il le sait lui aussi ? Je ne lui ai pas dit…**

-**Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question avec certitude, mais je pense qu'il tient ça de Nile. **

-**Ah oui, ça doit être ça…**

-**Donc ? Tu as été malade pendant tes deux ans dans la nature ? **

-**J'ai eu quelques indigestions parfois, c'est les risques de manger des trucs qu'on ne connait pas vraiment, mais j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été vraiment malade.**

-**Eh bien, tu as l'air d'être d'une constitution solide ! Des allergies ? **

-**Non, aucune. **

-**À quand remonte ton dernier vaccin ? **

-**Euh…je crois que j'avais 14 ans, mais je suis plus vraiment sûr…**

-**Donc normalement, tu es à jour. Je vais vérifier après de toute façon. **

Alors qu'Hikaru note ce que son patient vient de lui dire, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise puisqu'elle répond « Entrez ! » sans même relever la tête de ses notes. La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme portant une blouse blanche, fermée presque entièrement. Lui aussi a l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. Il a la peau mat, des yeux d'un bleu profond magnifique et des cheveux violet pastel très longs. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, lui donnant un air presque angélique tellement il semble bienveillant. Mais tout ça, c'est de l'ordre du détail pour Kyoya. Ce qui retient son attention, c'est l'odeur que dégage le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

-**C'est un oméga… **murmure Kyoya, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. **Il est comme moi…**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Eh oui, il y a Dynamis et Hikaru ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Et on a parlé de moi, youhou ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Je suis un peu OOC moi quand même…_**

**_Moi : Oui bah t'as des raisons de l'être ! Et je minimise autant que possible u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je trouve ça trop calme, je sens qu'il va pas tarder à m'arriver une connerie…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, pessimiste ! Allez, on ne s'attarde pas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**

**_Moi : Et encore une bonne Chandeleur ! n_n_**


	5. Visite médicale

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 de cette fic omégaverse ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Pourquoi il fallait que tu l'incrustes…lui ? _**

**_Moi : Pour foutre le bordel ! Héhé n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Vous parlez de qui ? _**

**_Ryuga : Tu verras bien._**

**_Chris : Et moi, on me verra quand ? _**

**_Moi : Dans pas longtemps ! En attendant, on parle juste de toi X)_**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ? -_-_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens que tu vas pas tarder à me faire une crasse dans cette fic, et ça me saoule._**

**_Chris : Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui ne te saoule pas dans la vie en fait ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : *lui fait un doigt d'honneur*_**

**_Moi : Bon, disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Pourtant, Hikaru a rien qui fait qu'on pourrait la détester ! Pas comme une certaine Madoka, hein ! XD  
En même temps, Kakeru est tellement adorable, ça fait mal de le voir pleurer ! TT_TT  
Le père de Kyoya, une boule de mépris prise dans de la glace ! Ça lui va bien, non ? XD_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé un petit frère comme Ryuto ou Kakeru, bah au lieu de ça j'ai un cousin insupportable ! Ouaiiiis -_-'  
Être un bon parent, bah c'est pas facile ! Si on devait noter sur 20, le père de Kyoya se mangerait un bon 0/20 ! On ne vous félicite pas monsieur !  
Ryuga qui joue au psy de Kyoya, je trouve ça trop mignon ! ^w^  
P.S : GroundZero, c'est cool ouais ! Et sinon, est-ce qu'on a enfin vu à quoi ressemble sa chambre à l'internat ? Nan parce que sérieux, je crois qu'il n'y a que Kirishima qui sait à quoi ressemble la chambre de Bakugo, même nous on sait pas ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Euh, Marimo, Love Cook ? Zoro : Quoi encore ? Moi : Nami veut que vous reveniez, il parait qu'elle est très remontée… ^^' Zoro et Sanji : … Moi : Désolée les gars XD)_**

**_xBenou : J'adore les relations fraternelles aussi, et on est servis dans MFB (le manga plus que l'anime, héhé ^^') !  
Pauvre Chris, juste parce qu'il a redoublé ! Il avait rien demandé lui !  
Tu vas voir, leur conversation va être trop mignonne ! ^w^_**

* * *

Kyoya a bien du mal à se remettre du choc émotionnel qu'il vient de subir. Il se rappelle vaguement que l'empereur avait dit connaître un autre oméga mâle en dehors de lui, mais le vert n'avait même pas fait attention à cette information. Un autre oméga mâle… ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ? Visiblement oui, impossible de se tromper. Le jeune homme qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce ne semble même pas remarquer le regard choqué de Kyoya sur lui et vient se poster près d'Hikaru pour lire ses notes par-dessus son épaule. Ni lui ni la jeune docteure ne semblent avoir entendu ce que le vert a dit, mais en même temps il a murmuré pour lui-même. Une fois qu'il a fini de lire les notes de sa collègue, le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pastel relève la tête pour regarder Kyoya et lui sourit.

-**Enchanté Kyoya, je m'appelle Dynamis, **dit-il en inclinant légèrement mais poliment la tête. **Je travaille aussi ici, mais je ne suis pas médecin. Enfin, je verse un peu, beaucoup même, dans la médecine, mais je suis surtout spécialisé dans l'étude des plantes. **

Kyoya est un peu étonné d'entendre ce Dynamis l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il ne le lui a pas dit, puis il se rappelle que le jeune homme vient de lire les notes du docteur Hasama et a donc sans doute vu son nom écrit dessus.

-**Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais si vous n'êtes pas médecin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demande Kyoya d'un air méfiant. **C'est…c'est parce que vous êtes un oméga vous aussi ? **

-**Tu as réussi à sentir que Dynamis est un oméga ? **S'étonne Hikaru. **Mais c'est étrange, il prend des suppressants Oméga pourtant, ça devrait t'empêcher de sentir ses phéromones…**

-**Il y a deux odeurs sur lui, **répond simplement le vert, sourcils froncés. **Elles sont un peu…brouillées, mais j'arrive bien à en sentir deux différentes. C'est totalement impossible, à moins d'être un oméga marqué. **

-**Eh bien, tu as tout juste, **dit Dynamis en souriant. **Je suis…comme toi, à la nuance près que j'ai un alpha. Et je suis là parce qu'Hikaru me l'a demandé. Elle pensait…que peut-être ça te détendrait un peu d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui est capable de comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. **

-**Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse réellement me comprendre, mais c'est…gentil d'essayer, **marmonne Kyoya, mal à l'aise.

-**Non, c'est vrai qu'on ne vit absolument pas la même chose, mais…à une époque, j'étais un peu dans la même situation que toi, **soupire le botaniste avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. **J'avais ton âge je pense quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville, c'était comme être un agneau perdu dans une forêt infestée de loups… J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur sa Majesté, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui, et je ne préfère pas savoir en fait. **

-**Ryuga ? Mmh, il n'est vraiment pas comme…tous les autres.**

-**Tu appelles l'empereur par son prénom ? **S'étonne une nouvelle fois la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-**Il a dit que je pouvais, en fait c'est même lui qui me l'a demandé, **répond Kyoya.

-**Haha, il doit vraiment t'apprécier alors, **glousse Dynamis en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. **C'est un privilège réservé à ses amis proches en temps normal. **

-**Bon, c'est fini les politesses ? **S'agace le vert. **Je sais très bien que vous en avez pas terminé avec moi.**

-**Désolée, on essaie simplement…de te ménager un peu, **s'excuse Hikaru en rougissant légèrement. **Je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer les questions suivantes…**

-**Non…non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, **soupire le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en se mettant le visage dans ses mains. **Je n'ai pas à être aussi agressif avec vous alors que vous essayez d'être gentils et compréhensifs avec moi… J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher…**

-**On ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, **le rassure Dynamis. **Je suis tout de même plutôt surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'un oméga puisse être aussi…hum…**

-**Agressif et hargneux ? **Ricane Kyoya. **Ouais je sais, tout le monde doit le penser. **

Dynamis et Hikaru se lancent un petit regard amusé et la jeune docteure pousse un petit soupir discret de soulagement. Elle n'a pas envie de froisser Kyoya, elle l'aime bien et elle veut que le jeune homme ne soit plus autant sur ses gardes.

-**Bien, mes prochaines questions vont être presque exclusivement centrées sur ta condition d'oméga, Kyoya, **le prévient-elle. **Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, que tu ne veux probablement vraiment pas me parler de ce genre de choses, mais moi j'en ai besoin. Tu vois, je…j'ai un intérêt particulier pour les omégas mâles. Euh, ne pense rien de bizarre hein, c'est juste un intérêt médical ! On en sait tellement peu sur les garçons comme toi ou Dynamis, et je trouve ça honteux… Rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira d'ici, rassure-toi, Dynamis et moi sommes tenus au secret médical. **

-**Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ça, Hikaru, **rétorque Dynamis en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-**Oui bon, on est tenus au secret médical sauf avec sa Majesté, mais ça Kyoya doit bien s'en douter, **soupire Hikaru.

-**Oui, ça je m'en doutais, **confirme le vert.

-**Bon, j'en étais où moi ? **Marmonne le docteur Hasama en relisant ses notes. **Ah oui ! Il me reste une dernière question plus générale. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà cassé quelque chose ? **

-**Non, jamais, **répond Kyoya. **Je me suis bien foulé la cheville une fois quand j'avais 9 ans, mais c'était pas cassé. **

-**Eh bien, tu es vraiment solide ! **S'exclame la jeune femme, admirative. **Bon… Je vais devoir passer à la partie que…**

-**C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de me ménager, **la coupe le jeune oméga, rougissant légèrement car il est mal à l'aise et gêné. **Plus vite vous me les poserez ces saletés de questions, plus vite j'en serai débarrassé. **

-**Très bien. De quand date tes premières chaleurs ? **

-**Mmh… Environ deux mois après que j'ai fêté mes 15 ans. **

-**Okay, ça correspond bien aux informations donc je dispose.C'est dans la moyenne. **

-**Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? **

Le docteur Hasama relève la tête de ses notes et sourit à son patient avant de poser sa feuille de notes et de se diriger vers l'étagère derrière son bureau, entièrement remplie de livres. Elle longe les différents étages avec son doigt, cherchant un ouvrage précis, et finit par saisir un livre d'une taille assez raisonnable, Kyoya estime qu'il doit faire environ 100 pages, à la couverture verte comme la mousse qui prolifère dans la forêt du Lion d'Acier à Fängnis. Kyoya observe la couverture et la tranche du livre tandis qu'Hikaru revient vers lui, et il est surpris de ne rien y voir du tout. Pas de nom d'auteur, pas de titre, rien du tout. Ce n'est pas un livre alors, c'est un cahier de notes.

-**Voilà, l'ouvrage que je considère comme le plus important et le plus précieux de toute ma bibliothèque, **dit fièrement la jeune femme en montrant le livre à Kyoya.

-**C'est un…cahier de notes ? **Demande le vert, un sourcil légèrement relevé. **Je ne vois pas de nom dessus, ni de titre.**

-**Oui, mais je le considère tout de même comme un livre à part entière. Il n'a ni nom d'auteur ni titre car il est incomplet, **explique Hikaru. **En fait, c'est un livre commencé par ma mère, elle a été médecin ici pendant de nombreuses années avant de tomber assez sérieusement malade et de devoir quitter son poste. J'ai pris la relève en quelque sorte. Ce livre contient toutes les informations qu'elle a été capable de rassembler sur les omégas mâles, et je continue de l'enrichir dès que je peux. **

-**Principalement grâce à moi, **ajoute Dynamis avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

-**Je comprends mieux en quoi il est précieux et important, **dit Kyoya en regardant le livre avec insistance. **Ça doit être le seul ouvrage du genre dans le monde. **

-**Sûrement, et c'est pour ça que j'y tiens énormément. Tout le monde ne voit pas forcément l'intérêt d'un livre pareil, mais pour moi il est d'une importance capitale, **s'agace un peu la docteure, visiblement énervée qu'on trouve le livre écrit en majorité par sa mère sans intérêt. **C'est bien beau de considérer les omégas mâles comme des êtres humains inférieurs, voire comme moins que des êtres humains, mais c'est vital d'en savoir autant que possible sur eux. Ils sont…vous êtes vraiment uniques ! **

-**Ne t'emballe pas Hikaru, on le sait qu'on est uniques et on est aussi habitués au regard des gens, **glousse pratiquement son collègue. **Tu fais un peu peur quand tu commences à te lancer sur le sujet. **

-**Désolée, mais c'est la passionnée de médecine en moi qui parle, **s'excuse Hikaru en retournant ranger le livre à sa place habituelle. **On a un peu digressé, il faut vraiment qu'on en termine vite avec ces questions pour que je puisse t'examiner un peu et te renvoyer dans les appartements de sa Majesté, Kyoya. L'heure du déjeuner va arriver vite. **

-**Tu devrais aller chercher le scanner Hikaru, **suggère Dynamis. **Je sais qu'il n'est pas ici. Je peux terminer de poser les questions à Kyoya tout seul tu sais. **

Hikaru hoche la tête, trouvant l'idée de son ami et collègue pertinente, et lui confie sa feuille de notes avant de quitter son bureau pour chercher le scanner. Kyoya ne sait pas ce qu'est cette chose qu'ils appellent « scanner », il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose comme ça avant. Ce doit être une des machines avancées du complexe.

-**Donc, reprenons, **dit le botaniste après avoir vérifié les notes d'Hikaru. **Combien de temps durent tes chaleurs ? Enfin, en moyenne. **

-**Pas besoin d'une moyenne, c'est toujours exactement le même nombre de jours, **lui répond le vert. **4 jours, et le quatrième jour est moins douloureux que les autres. **

-**Je ne vais pas dire que tu as de la chance, parce que ce n'en est pas, mais en tout cas tu t'en sors mieux que moi, **soupire Dynamis avec ce sourire qu'il a depuis le début, un sourire bienveillant. **Je prends des suppressants depuis que je suis ici, donc ça va faire près de deux ans que je n'ai plus de chaleurs, mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier…ce que ça fait. Je vivais entre 3 et 6 jours de douleurs horribles, et pas un jour n'était plus supportable que les autres. **

-**C'est le genre de choses qui ne s'oublient pas, **souffle Kyoya, un peu soulagé de parler de ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est.

-**C'est exactement ça. Tiens, en parlant de ça, cela m'amène à la question suivante. Je trouve cette question un peu stupide, Hikaru aussi d'ailleurs, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu situerais tes douleurs à combien, à peu près ? **

-**Tss, c'est compliqué comme question… J'ai pas vraiment d'élément comparatif.**

-**Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je trouve cette question stupide. **

-**Ça a évolué en trois ans en tout cas. Au début, c'était vraiment atroce et j'aurais mis un bon 9,5. Maintenant, j'ai appris à mieux encaisser la douleur. J'aurais plutôt tendance à mettre un 7,5 aujourd'hui, même si, encore une fois, je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur assez puissante pour comparer. **

-**Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre pendant tant de temps. Moi, je ne me suis retrouvé livré à moi-même que quelques semaines, et je trouvais déjà ça horrible… **

-**Être livré à soi-même dans une ville, c'est plus dur que de se retrouver livré à soi-même dans la nature, comme moi. Je ne voyais pratiquement jamais personne, je me sentais presque…en sécurité. **

-**Ce n'est pas faux. Bien, j'en arrive à la dernière question…et je n'ai pas franchement envie de te la poser. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas le choix. **

-**Demande-moi ce que tu dois me demander, je ne vais pas m'énerver. Pas contre toi. **

-**Ça, c'est ce que tu dis. Cette dernière question…est vraiment très indiscrète. **

-**Tu vas me demander si j'ai déjà craqué et que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles pour apaiser mes douleurs et mes fièvres, pas vrai ? **

-**Oui, c'est exactement ça…**

-**La réponse est non. Jamais. **

Dynamis hoche la tête en souriant, mais ses joues sont devenues légèrement rouges. Oui, poser cette question le gênait vraiment. Après avoir fini de prendre des notes, le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pastel repose la plaquette avec la feuille de notes sur le bureau du docteur Hasama. Comme cette dernière n'est toujours pas revenue, il propose à Kyoya de le peser et de le mesurer. Celui-ci n'a pas de raison de refuser, à vrai dire ça l'intéresse même beaucoup de se fixer sur sa taille et son poids. Surtout son poids en fait, ça l'inquiète vraiment. Pour sa taille, même s'il ne sait pas exactement quelle taille il fait, il estime qu'il devrait faire au moins 60 kg pour être considéré en bonne santé. Et il est persuadé au plus profond de son cœur de faire moins que ça, ce qui ferait de lui un jeune homme en sous poids et donc plus fragile physiquement.

Dynamis décide de commencer par mesurer son patient et le guide donc jusqu'à la potence installée dans un coin de la pièce. Ça fait très longtemps que Kyoya n'a plus vu de potence, mais en même temps ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a plus été chez le médecin. Le vert se place bien en-dessous de la potence et se tient le plus droit possible. C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il a mal au dos en faisant ça. Merde, c'est parce qu'il ne se tient jamais vraiment droit ça…

-**Alors alors… En comptant tes cheveux, tu fais 1m80, **dit le botaniste, qui actuellement a plutôt l'air d'un médecin professionnel. **En comptant à partir de la base du crâne, tu fais 1m76. Eh bien, c'est plutôt normal pour ton âge, tu es même considéré comme grand. **

Kyoya se contente d'esquisser un petit sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à répondre en même temps. Le vert se laisse ensuite guider jusqu'à la balance par Dynamis. Avant de monter dessus, il prend soin d'enlever ses bottes, et une fois dessus il regarde avec un peu d'angoisse l'aiguille se balader.

-**Tu pèses donc 57 kg, **constate Dynamis une fois l'aiguille arrêtée.

-**C'est pas assez, hein ? **Demande Kyoya, ayant quand même déjà une idée de la réponse. **Je suis en sous poids, j'en suis sûr…**

-**Eh bien, oui, tu es considéré en sous poids, **reconnait le botaniste. **Mais tu sais, tu seras considéré comme ayant un poids de forme à partir de 60 kg. Il ne te manque que 3 kg, je pense que tu vas pouvoir rattraper ça très vite. **

-**Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Je pensais que ce serait pire, **avoue le vert en se grattant la nuque.

-**Bien, je vais noter tout ça. Hikaru n'est toujours pas revenue, elle en met du temps…**

-**Dis… Est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions un peu indiscrètes ? **

Dynamis semble surpris, et s'arrête d'un seul coup alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Hikaru pour récupérer la feuille de notes. Il se retourne vers Kyoya, qui s'est rassis sur le lit médical pour remettre ses bottes, et sa surprise s'efface.

-**Tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur mon alpha, n'est-ce pas ? **Demande l'oméga de 20 ans.

-**Ouais… Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est vraiment indiscret et que je ne devrais pas poser des questions pareilles, **s'excuse Kyoya en rougissant légèrement. **C'est juste que…**

-**Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, **le coupe Dynamis en souriant. **Je comprends que tu sois curieux, et ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **

-**Le marquage…ça se passe vraiment comme les rumeurs le disent ? **Demande le vert en désignant du doigt sa propre nuque.

Dynamis hoche la tête positivement, se tourne légèrement et soulève ses longs cheveux pour montrer sa nuque à Kyoya. La trace de morsure qui orne la nuque de l'oméga semble dater, mais pourtant elle est toujours nette. Kyoya grimace un peu en la voyant. Alors ça se passe vraiment comme il l'avait toujours entendu… Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-**Je pensais que c'était exagéré, pour donner une image encore plus soumise des omégas…mais non, **pense Kyoya avec amertume. **On se fait vraiment mordre la nuque par l'alpha, et on garde cette foutue trace de morsure toute notre vie…**

-**Kyoya, est-ce que ça va ? **Lui demande Dynamis avec une expression inquiète.

-**Hein ? Oh, euh…oui, je me suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées, **soupire le vert. **Ça fait…mal ? Le marquage, j'veux dire… **

-**Un peu, mais on ne le sent pas vraiment sur le moment, **répond le botaniste, rougissant de manière assez prononcée.

-**C'est…c'est qui ton alpha ? Il est…comment ? **

-**Je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses, c'est le maître d'armes du palais…**

-**Chris ? C'est lui ton alpha ? **

-**T-Tu le connais ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste Ryuga qui m'a parlé de lui. **

-**Oh ! Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter… **

La conversation des deux omégas est interrompue par le retour du docteur Hasama. Elle est un peu essoufflée, il semblerait qu'elle ait couru, et elle tient dans sa main droite un petit objet étrange. C'est un objet de forme un peu ovale, bombé d'un côté et un peu creusé de l'autre, tout blanc mais percée d'un trou sur sa face faussement plane duquel s'échappe une lumière bleutée. Kyoya ne sait absolument pas ce qu'est cette chose, il n'a jamais vu un objet de ce style. Ce serait donc ça le fameux scanner ?

-**Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai été longue ! **S'excuse Hikaru. **J'ai croisé plein de monde, j'ai même recroisé Dashan ! Il demandait quand est-ce qu'on aurait terminé avec Kyoya parce que lui allait être occupé, du coup je lui ai dit qu'on en avait plus pour longtemps et il a répondu qu'il enverrait un des gardes à sa place. **

-**Eh bien, moi j'ai terminé de poser toutes les questions qu'il fallait à Kyoya, et comme tu mettais du temps je l'ai aussi pesé et mesuré, **répond Dynamis en souriant toujours autant. **Tout est sur ta feuille de notes. **

-**Oh, merci Dynamis. On va pouvoir terminer tout ça rapidement alors, il ne reste plus que l'examen principal, **dit la jeune docteure.

-**C'est quoi ce…truc dans votre main ? **Demande Kyoya en pointant du doigt l'étrange objet dans la main de la jeune femme.

-**Ça ? C'est l'un de nos scanners dernière génération, **explique le docteur Hasama. **Tu vas voir, avec ça c'est très simple et très rapide de vérifier l'état de santé de quelqu'un. Allonge-toi, tu vas pouvoir constater toi-même. **

Kyoya s'exécute et se retrouve donc allongé sur le lit médical, bras le long du corps. Hikaru se place près de lui et lève le scanner au-dessus de la tête de son patient, puis appuie sur un bouton se trouvant sur l'appareil. La petite lumière bleue devient alors un faisceau étendu et Kyoya regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fascination le docteur déplacer le faisceau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait scanné l'entièreté du corps du vert. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus appuie de nouveau sur le bouton situé sur le scanner, puis retourne l'appareil de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir la lumière bleue. Le scanner émet quelques bruits étranges, puis une espèce d'écran bleu s'échappe du trou d'où provient la petite lumière bleue. Cette fois, Kyoya est sidéré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Hikaru balade son doigt sur l'étrange forme bleutée rectangulaire, et les informations défilent dessus.

-**Mais…c'est quoi ce…ce truc ? **Demande le vert, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-**On appelle ça un « hologramme », **lui répond Dynamis, qui regarde aussi l'écran. **Actuellement, ce que tu vois sur celui-là ce sont les informations que le scanner a prélevé. **

-**Tu peux te rassoir au fait Kyoya, **ajoute le docteur Hasama, remarquant que Kyoya n'ose même plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. **Mmh…eh bien, je ne vois rien d'alarmant ! Tu as quelques carences en vitamines, mais rien de très grave. C'est juste à cause de ton mode de vie de ces deux dernières années. En reprenant une alimentation équilibrée, tes carences vont vite disparaître. Tu as la permission de te gaver de fruits en tout cas ! **

-**C'est…c'est tout ? Vraiment ? **S'étonne Kyoya.

-**Oui, vraiment, **lui assure Hikaru en retournant derrière son bureau. **Tu es en presque parfaite santé. Félicitations, tu es vraiment d'une constitution très solide ! Je vais reporter le plus important des informations du scanner sur mes notes et…**

La jeune femme est interrompue par quelqu'un toquant à la porte de son bureau. Un peu surprise, elle fait signe à Dynamis d'ouvrir la porte pour elle car celui-ci est encore debout alors qu'elle vient de se rassoir. Le botaniste va donc ouvrir la porte du bureau et tombe nez à nez avec l'un des gardes impériaux, ça se voit à l'armure légère qu'il porte, bien droit et qui se dépêche de faire le salut militaire de Drächme pour saluer le scientifique qu'il a en face de lui. Le garde est un jeune homme, sûrement dans la vingtaine lui aussi, avec des cheveux violets mi-longs, des yeux gris violacé et la peau pâle. Hikaru relève vite fait la tête de ses notes pour voir qui a toqué à la porte et sourit en voyant le garde.

-**Ah, Pluto ! **S'exclame-t-elle. **Alors c'est toi que Dashan a envoyé à sa place ? **

-**Bonjour docteur Hasama, **dit le dénommé Pluto. **Oui, le capitaine est occupé aux écuries, alors il m'a envoyé chercher Kyoya à sa place. Enfin, si vous avez fini avec lui bien sûr, sinon je vais attendre encore un peu dans le couloir. **

-**Non, c'est bon, on a terminé les examens, tu peux le ramener dans les appartements de sa Majesté, **lui répond Hikaru en souriant.

Pluto hoche la tête, les bras maintenant croisés dans son dos, et tourne la tête vers Kyoya. Le vert frissonne un peu, n'aimant pas qu'on le fixe de la sorte, mais se lève tout de même pour le suivre. Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirige vers le garde, Dynamis le retient par le bras. Kyoya tourne la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas son comportement, et le jeune botaniste lui fait signe de se rapprocher. Kyoya comprend alors que le jeune homme veut en fait lui dire quelque chose, mais ne veut pas que les autres entendent. Le vert se rapproche donc, et remarque au passage que Dynamis a légèrement rougi.

-**Kyoya… Je…je crois que tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir de nouveau des chaleurs, **chuchote-t-il à l'oreille de Kyoya. **C'est ce que le scanner montrait en tout cas. Je voulais juste te prévenir. **

Kyoya fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment ravi de cette nouvelle, et remercie Dynamis avant de partir, escorté par Pluto. Génial, il va de nouveau souffrir la mort, mais en supplément bonus il ne sera pas tout seul dans son coin pour une fois… Devoir subir ses chaleurs en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, l'empereur qui plus est, c'était bien la dernière chose dont Kyoya avait envie. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux appartements impériaux, le jeune oméga tire la tronche et pousse grognement sur grognement. Il a presque hâte de retrouver Ryuga pour rigoler un peu, mais il se rappelle juste après que ce dernier risque d'être de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa réunion avec ses conseillers. Bonne ambiance au déjeuner en perspective.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya aperçoit la porte des appartements de l'empereur et se sent soulagé. Il va ruminer sa colère et son agacement dans son coin, et puis voilà. Pluto lui ouvre la porte et lui fait signe de rentrer, et le vert est tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il ne remarque même pas que le regard du garde sur lui est…étrange.

-**Sa Majesté ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de sa réunion, **dit le jeune garde, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-**Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, **répond machinalement Kyoya avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

-**C'est normal, enfin, **réplique Pluto avec un sourire en coin. **Tout le plaisir…était pour moi. **

Cette fois, Kyoya a remarqué que quelque chose est bizarre avec le garde impériale et tourne la tête vers lui, mais ce dernier est déjà reparti et a fermé la porte. Le vert déglutit, mal à l'aise, et espère que Ryuga ne va vraiment pas tarder. Il semblerait qu'ici, tout le monde n'a pas forcément décidé d'être bienveillant avec lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je…_**

**_Kyoya : JE LE SAVAIS ! Je savais que tu me préparais un coup foireux ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as incrusté ce bâtard de Pluto pour qu'il soit sympa, hein ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Hé ho, on se calme ! Faut bien un peu d'action et de drama ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Je te hais._**

**_Ryuga : On sait Kyo, on sait. _**

**_Chris : Moi j'ai hâte d'arriver dans la fic ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Bon, on va pas s'attarder plus que ça ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Ah oui, au fait ! Jeudi, le chapitre risque d'arriver plutôt vers 14H que vers 12H ! Désolée, c'est le temps que je rentre de la Fac ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Ah c'est dur d'être étudiante, hein ?_**

**_Moi : Bah je passe ma vie dans le bus quoi XD_**


	6. Aveu

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que ça va pour vous, et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Et comme toujours, je l'ai lu. Le fun n'est pas présent ! _**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre n'est pas drôle non, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on plonge à fond dans le drama non plus ! X)_**

**_Chris : Et moi, j'arrive quand ?_**

**_Moi : Bientôt, espèce d'impatient ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Ça nous fait une belle jambe. _**

**_Moi : Toujours là pour râler toi hein ! Et…tiens tiens, quel est donc ce nouveau collier ? Un pendentif avec un dragon ? *clin d'œil*_**

**_Kyoya : *rougit* C'est pas un cadeau de Saint Valentin ! Je l'ai acheté tout seul ! _**

**_Moi : C'est ça oui ! Mais bref, disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *toujours en train de râler dans son coin*_**

**_Moi : Et toi Chris, t'as offert quoi à Dynamis ? n_n_**

**_Chris : Une carte des étoiles sous forme de globe terrestre ! J'avoue, je prends pas de risques, mais il a adoré donc je m'en fous ! X)_**

**_Moi : Au moins un qui assume ses cadeaux, pas vrai ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ayant lu le bouquin, enfin que le début parce que j'ai jamais eu le courage de le lire en entier, je peux vous dire que la scène du film est BEAUCOUP plus soft ! Et que le copain de Xavier Dolan (je me rappelle plus le nom de leurs persos, LOL) se fait bien plus respecté dans le film aussi ^^'  
Au sujet de la mère de Kyoya, je vais disséminer quelques indices sur le pourquoi du comment qu'elle reste avec son mari !  
Kyoya est pas encore in love, mais disons qu'il commence à méchamment avoir des sentiments pour Ryuga ! XD  
C'est pas pour tout de suite le chapitre de la soirée ! Il va se passer des trucs avant ! Là aussi je suis partie pour une trèèèèèès longue fic !  
P.S : En parlant de ça, je me suis acheté une figurine de Kirishima ! Il est beaucoup trop canon cet enfant ! Dès que j'ai à nouveau assez de thune, je m'achète une figurine de Bakugo pour lui tenir compagnie *^*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Hééé, mais du coup ça veut dire que Kiddou t'a abandonné pour la Saint Valentin ! C'est pas cool ça ! Law : J'ai la tête que quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre de cette fête débile, Wonder-ya ? -_- Moi : Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est toujours une bonne excuse pour réclamer quelque chose de la part de sa moitié *clin d'œil* Law : *ricane*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Cloud, facile à jouer ?! Je suis une plutôt bonne joueuse de Smash Ultimate, mais je trouve pas Cloud facile à jouer ! Les persos facile à jouer c'est ceux du début de la liste, genre Link, Marth ou Samus XD  
Au moins, j'arrive à avoir des week-ends de 4 jours, et souvent des jeudis où je bosse même pas ! XD  
Ryuga était maladroit oui, mais en même temps c'est difficile à gérer comme situation ! Moi je sais même pas comment je réagirais…_**

* * *

Attendre Ryuga pour le déjeuner, juste pendant quelques minutes, parait être une épreuve de force pour Kyoya. Ce garde impériale, Pluto, l'a mis vraiment mal à l'aise. Le vert ne se sent plus autant en sécurité qu'auparavant. Et ce que Dynamis lui a dit ne l'aide pas vraiment à se détendre… La dernière chose dont Kyoya a envie, là tout de suite maintenant, c'est bien de se retrouver à nouveau rattrapé par sa nature d'oméga. Déjà qu'il déteste subir ses putains de chaleurs, mais alors avec du monde autour, là c'est littéralement l'enfer sur Terre. Ça ne lui est jamais réellement arrivé, même l'année de ses 15 ans où il n'était pas encore isolé dans la forêt. En même temps, vu qu'il restait isolé chez lui, à part son frère il ne voyait pas grand-monde… Le constat est donc assez alarmant : il va vivre ses premières chaleurs avec des gens autour de lui, et clairement ça ne l'enchante pas. La douleur infernale qui lui donne l'impression que tout son corps est transpercé d'épines, mais surtout le bas de son ventre, la fièvre qui enflamme aussi l'entièreté de son corps, qui lui donne l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, mais surtout…l'horreur de devoir se battre contre son propre instinct.

Aucun alpha ou bêta ne pourra jamais savoir ce que c'est que de devoir lutter contre un instinct le plus purement bestiale, un instinct qui parait incontrôlable. Quand ta tête se bat avec ce que veut ton propre corps, ce qu'il veut plus que n'importe quoi, ce qu'il réclame comme un homme errant dans un désert réclamerait de l'eau, tu as la sensation de te déchirer en deux. Mais être capable de résister à ses propres pulsions, être capable de faire gagner l'esprit par rapport au corps, être capable d'écouter ce que l'on veut au lieu de ce que notre corps réclame furieusement comme si c'était vital alors que ça ne l'est pas, c'est ce qui différencie un être humain d'un animal sauvage. C'est un combat que sont obligés de livrer les omégas tous les mois, et jusqu'ici, c'est un combat que Kyoya a toujours gagné. Et il compte bien toujours le gagner. Même si…même si le combat risque de devenir plus difficile maintenant qu'il n'est plus tout seul dans son coin. Tant pis, il fera avec. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus est soudainement sorti de ses pensées assez douloureuses par le bruit de la poignée de porte qui bouge. Encore un peu retourné par ce garde impériale plus que bizarre avec des cheveux violets, Kyoya se met immédiatement sur ses gardes et fixe la porte d'un regard méfiant. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'est pas Pluto qui passe la porte, c'est Ryuga. Kyoya se détend presque aussi rapidement qu'il s'était tendu, soulagé de voir l'empereur revenir pour le déjeuner, mais quand il remarque que celui-ci semble de très mauvaise humeur et tire la gueule jusqu'au sol, il se tend à nouveau. C'est vrai qu'il était en réunion toute la matinée, et que le sujet de la réunion, bah c'était le vert… Par conséquent, il doit être sacrément énervé. En fait, c'est même sûr : il est très énervé. À peine rentré dans sa chambre, Ryuga arrache presque littéralement sa cape de ses épaules, la jette sur son lit, puis se dirige vers le meuble dans lequel il range ses alcools. Kyoya ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre, il a l'impression que Ryuga préfèrerait être seul et que lui est en trop dans la pièce.

-**Tu…Tu veux que je m'en aille ? **Demande-t-il, hésitant, tandis que l'empereur se sert un verre d'un liquide un peu couleur caramel vaguement familier à Kyoya.

-**Hein ? Oh, non, bien sûr que non Kyoya, **lui répond le jeune souverain, son air énervé laissant place à un air coupable. **Je suis désolé, je suis juste…ma réunion s'est aussi mal passé que ce que je craignais… **

-**Ça se voit, **dit le vert, se frottant le bras.

Ryuga sourit distraitement, un peu tristement même, mais son sourire s'efface très rapidement pour laisser place à son expression coupable qui semble s'amplifier à chaque seconde qui passe. Kyoya n'aime pas cette expression, et soudainement il se souvient de sa conversation avec l'empereur le matin-même. Ce dernier a promis de lui dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment de lui au déjeuner, et si le moment est venu, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de ravir le blanc. En fait, il semble tout faire pour retarder ce moment. Le souverain vient s'assoir près de Kyoya, son verre à peine rempli dans la main, et pousse un profond soupir. Ouais, il a vraiment l'air de vouloir parler de tout sauf de ce dont il a promis de parler. Kyoya se sent très mal à l'aise, il n'ose même plus poser les yeux sur Ryuga. Il n'a presque plus envie de savoir ce que l'empereur veut de lui, parce qu'il sent que ça ne va pas leur plaire à tous les deux. Ryuga a bien remarqué le malaise du jeune homme, et ça accentue encore sa sensation de culpabilité. Il s'est vraiment mis dans une situation à la con, putain qu'il s'en veut…

-**Hum…tu en veux ? **Demande l'empereur en tendant son verre à Kyoya. **C'est pas du jäeger, c'est moins fort. **

-**Non merci, **répond le vert. **J'ai le ventre vide… C'est…c'est du whisky ?**

-**Oui, j'en bois…quand je suis vraiment énervé, **soupire Ryuga. **Ça me détend…**

Kyoya hoche la tête, et les deux se retrouvent à nouveau dans un silence extrêmement pesant. L'empereur de Drächme est en train de prier de toutes ses forces pour que Tsubasa ne tarde pas à amener le déjeuner. Autour d'un bon petit plat, peut-être qu'il sera plus simple pour lui d'avouer la vérité au jeune oméga. Mouais…si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple… Le silence qui s'est installé entre les deux jeunes hommes est extrêmement étouffant, et n'est rompu de temps en temps que par les quelques bruits de déglutition de Ryuga, qui boit son whisky comme pour essayer d'oublier le malaise qu'il ressent lui aussi. Pour les deux, aucune situation ne pourrait être actuellement plus gênante que celle-ci. Finalement, ils commencent à avoir envie de briser la glace très vite et de se débarrasser de ce sujet aussi rapidement que possible. Heureusement, voilà enfin Tsubasa, qui toque à la porte des appartements de l'empereur pour apporter le déjeuner de Sa Majesté. Ryuga est toujours content de voir l'argenté, mais actuellement il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de le voir qu'à cet instant précis.

-**Je vous apporte votre déjeuner, votre Majesté, **dit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, un très léger sourire sur le visage. **Je vous ai aussi remonté une coupe de fruits frais, le docteur Hasama est venue me remettre ses observations et Kyoya a quelques carences en vitamines, alors je me suis dit que quelques fruits ne pourraient pas lui faire du mal. Il y en a assez pour que vous puissiez vous faire un peu plaisir aussi, j'ai mis quelques fruits de dragon pour vous. **

-**Tu es vraiment génial Tsubasa, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, **lui répond l'empereur avec un petit soupir soulagé. **Y a des jours où je me dis que je survivrais pas sans toi ici. **

-**Je sais votre Majesté, vous me le dites souvent, **glousse Tsubasa.

-**Par contre, j'ai beau te le répéter dix fois par jour, tu n'as visiblement toujours pas compris que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et arrêter de me vouvoyer quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, **ricane le blanc en récupérant le plateau que Tsubasa a apporté.

-**Mais…mais nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux, votre Majesté…**

-**Quoi, tu parles de Kyoya ? Je pense qu'il s'en fout totalement, je te rappelle qu'il me tutoie et qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.**

-**Oui mais bon… Vous… Tu lui as parlé, au fait ? **

-**Pas encore… Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, mais…oh putain, Kyoya va tellement m'en vouloir… J'ai à peine commencé à gagner sa confiance, je vais tout faire foirer… J'aurais jamais dû lui mentir…**

-**Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Je pense qu'il est parfaitement capable de comprendre que tu lui as un peu menti pour le ménager, et que tu ne voulais pas faire ça.**

-**J'en doute quand même pas mal… Je te l'ai dit, ce matin quand j'ai occulté sa question, il est devenu froid et méfiant, il avait même l'air sacrément énervé pour être honnête. Bon, il s'est radoucit avant que je parte, j'avais l'air tellement coupable qu'il a dû se sentir mal, mais voilà quoi… **

-**Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Il comprendra. Allez manger maintenant, votre Majesté, votre déjeuner va refroidir. **

Tsubasa ne laisse même pas le temps à son souverain de lui répondre, il tourne le dos et s'en va, probablement pour aller déjeuner de son côté. Ryuga secoue la tête pour se remettre un peu les idées en place, et se dépêche de retourner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir déjeuner. Lui n'a pas spécialement faim, il a grignoté pendant sa réunion, mais il sait que Kyoya en revanche doit avoir très faim. En se retournant pour revenir sur le canapé, Ryuga remarque que le vert n'y est plus. L'empereur est un peu étonné, et cherche activement Kyoya du regard. Il n'a pas pu disparaitre quand même ! Après avoir posé le plateau sur la table devant le canapé, Ryuga va jeter un œil dans la salle de bain, mais Kyoya n'y est pas non plus. Il n'est quand même pas dans le placard… Alors il ne reste qu'une pièce, mais qu'est-ce que Kyoya pourrait y faire ? Oui bon, ce n'est pas vraiment important là. L'empereur se dirige donc vers la porte à droite de son lit, celle qui avait justement attiré l'attention de Kyoya plus tôt dans la journée, et se retrouve dans son bureau. Oui, cette pièce est juste le bureau de Ryuga, dont il ne se sert pratiquement jamais par ailleurs. La pièce ne contient qu'un grand bureau sur lequel trainent des feuilles en vrac, une chaise devant pour s'y assoir, une bibliothèque contenant plein de livres différents, un petit canapé et une table basse pour se détendre, et c'est tout.

Cependant, cette pièce possède une petite particularité : elle dispose d'un balcon. Et c'est justement sur le balcon que Kyoya est. Il regarde l'horizon, ou alors peut-être l'immense cour intérieure du palais, le vent faisant onduler ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment pris l'air depuis la veille, il devait en avoir besoin.

-**Kyoya ? **L'appelle le jeune souverain.

-**A-Ah ! **S'écrie pratiquement Kyoya en sursautant fortement, n'ayant pas entendu l'empereur rentrer avant. **Oh Ryuga, je suis désolé ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'amuser à fouiller et à rentrer dans des pièces comme ça, sans demander la permission mais…j'étais curieux… **

-**C'est pas grave, je comprends que tu ressentes le besoin de bouger autant que possible, **lui répond Ryuga en s'avançant sur le balcon. **Tu dois t'ennuyer dans ma chambre. J'aime bien ce balcon moi aussi, j'adore regarder la cour intérieure du palais d'ici. On peut même voir le verger et le potager, enfin on les distingue… En parlant de ça, Tsubasa a amené le déjeuner. **

À cette annonce, Kyoya sent son ventre se tordre et gargouiller, et ne se fait pas prier pour retourner dans la chambre pour manger. Le plateau n'a pas bougé, et les deux assiettes dégagent toujours des volutes de fumée, indiquant que la nourriture n'a pas refroidi. Dans les deux assiettes blanches du plateau trônent deux beaux morceaux de saumon cuit au four, et c'était visiblement un saumon bien nourri vu la taille des morceaux, et du riz rond, bien collant et dressé en cube, probablement à l'aide d'un emporte-pièce. Kyoya remarque aussi la coupe pleine de fruits derrière les assiettes, difficile de ne pas la remarquer avec tous les fruits colorés dedans et qui donnent tellement envie. Le vert ne reconnait pas certains des fruits, ce sont sûrement des fruits exotiques venant de par-delà l'océan, tandis que d'autres lui sont familiers et lui mettent l'eau à la bouche. Les pommes dans la coupe sont d'un rouge éclatant et brillent tellement qu'on pourrait croire que quelqu'un les a ciré, et les différents fruits du dragon sont tellement jolis. Kyoya n'a jamais goûté un fruit du dragon jaune, ils sont moins communs que les roses à chair blanche ou à chair rouge, mais il parait qu'ils sont exquis, très doux. Ça lui donne envie de passer directement au dessert sans passer par le plat principal.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, ce n'est pas la peine de manger des yeux les fruits dans la coupe, **glousse Ryuga. **Tu les auras au dessert. Et puis il y en a tellement, on ne va pas tous les manger au déjeuner. La coupe va rester dans ma chambre. **

-**Je n'avais plus mangé aussi bien depuis…tellement longtemps, **soupire le vert en se rasseyant sur le canapé. **Je viens d'une famille riche, j'ai été habitué à manger beaucoup et des produits de luxe… Autant dire que la transition avec la vie dans la forêt a été un peu brutale, mais tant que je pouvais manger, je m'en foutais bien. **

-**Je n'ai pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler des « goûts de luxe », j'aime manger assez simplement. Ici, tu auras toujours de quoi manger en tout cas, **dit l'empereur avec un petit sourire, reprenant en main son verre de whisky.

-**J'imagine bien. Je…je pourrais avoir à boire ? **Demande Kyoya. **Pas de l'alcool, juste…de l'eau. **

-**Oh, oui bien sûr ! L'eau du robinet est assez pure, tu peux remplir ton verre dans la salle de bain. **

Kyoya hoche la tête, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et prend son verre pour aller le remplir dans la salle de bain. Ryuga le regarde s'éloigner et rougit légèrement. Kyoya est vraiment un joli garçon, à vrai dire il est même complètement physiquement au goût de l'empereur. Même sa personnalité lui plait. Une petite tête brûlée qui n'hésite pas à lui tenir tête, qui a de l'humour, qui semble difficile à approcher, mais avec un côté fragile qu'il essaie à tout prix de cacher. Oui, il lui plait, pas au point de parler d'amour ou de coup de foudre, juste un petit intérêt, un petit béguin. Mais…il vaut mieux qu'il ne laisse pas trop ça transparaitre, pour l'instant en tout cas. Si Kyoya s'en rendait compte, eh bien Ryuga ne sait pas trop quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Il serait sûrement perturbé plus qu'autre chose. Quand le vert revient, son verre d'eau à la main, le jeune souverain se rappelle de ce qu'il doit lui dire. De la vérité qu'il lui doit. Oh bordel, comme Ryuga n'en a pas envie ! Mais il le faut bien, il a déjà menti à l'oméga beaucoup trop longtemps. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il gagnera définitivement la confiance du jeune homme.

-**Kyoya… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin ? **Demande l'empereur après avoir bu une bonne gorgée de whisky pour se filer un peu de courage.

-**Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens, **répond Kyoya après avoir avalé sa bouchée de saumon. **Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais vraiment de moi, et tu as dit que tu répondrais à cette question au déjeuner…**

-**Mmh… Je te l'ai promis même. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je dois être honnête avec toi Kyoya, je…je t'ai un peu menti, **avoue Ryuga en baissant la tête, très honteux.

Kyoya s'était juré que si Ryuga lui avait menti, il ne lui pardonnerait pas et ne lui accorderait plus sa confiance, mais l'empereur semble tellement mal qu'il n'arrive pas à être en colère. Il se sent…déçu, mais il remarque bien que Ryuga ne lui a pas menti pour essayer de le manipuler et qu'il s'en veut énormément, et même sa déception s'envole rapidement. Tout ce que Kyoya veut maintenant, c'est mettre les choses au clair.

-**Comment ça ? Sur quoi tu m'as menti ? **Demande le vert en essayant de chercher le regard de l'empereur, en vain.

-**C'est compliqué… **répond le jeune souverain en poussant un profond soupir. **Dans les grandes lignes, je t'ai menti au sujet de ce que je veux de toi… Tu avais bien deviné, je…je voudrais de toi exactement ce que tu pensais, et ce que mes conseillers veulent aussi, mais je suis très loin de voir les choses de la même manière qu'eux. Je ne veux te forcer à rien, je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, mais…mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je suis vraiment désolé Kyoya, si tu savais… **

Jamais Ryuga n'a paru aussi sincère aux yeux de Kyoya qu'à cet instant précis. Le jeune souverain est vraiment désolé, il semble même aux bords des larmes, et en fait il l'est. Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais voulu ça, il ne veut pas faire de mal à Kyoya, mais il n'a pas réellement son mot à dire, pas plus que Kyoya lui-même en fait. Tout ça est injuste. De son côté, le vert ne se sent pas aussi chamboulé que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Au fond, il s'y attendait, et Ryuga est tellement mal qu'il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Au final, ils sont tous les deux coincés. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur leur propre vie, alors que tous les deux sont bien différents. C'est un concept assez étrange qu'un empereur ne puisse pas choisir sa propre vie, mais c'est bien plus commun que ce que l'on croit, et de plus Ryuga est encore très jeune pour gouverner.

-**Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ? **Demande Ryuga en essuyant vite fait ses yeux, un sourire amer sur le visage. **Comment tu pourrais ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je suis la seule personne en qui tu as à peu près confiance ici, et je t'ai menti. Je suis tellement désolé…**

-**Non, je ne t'en veux pas, **répond Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

-**Q-Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? **S'étonne l'empereur de Drächme en tournant brutalement vers la tête vers Kyoya. **Mais…mais comment ? Pourquoi ? **

-**J'avais deviné que tu me cachais quelque chose, et je pensais que je t'en voudrais si tu m'avais menti ou quelque chose du genre…mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, **explique le vert, un peu gêné. **Tu m'as menti…parce que tu essayais de me mettre à l'aise en ta présence, et si j'avais su ça tout de suite ça aurait tout fait foirer. Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, tu ne VEUX pas me faire de mal. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et puis, finalement, on se ressemble tous les deux…enfin, je trouve. **

-**Moi aussi je trouve qu'on se ressemble. On a pas notre mot à dire sur notre vie…à cause de ce qu'on est. Si je n'étais pas un alpha, je ne serais pas monté sur le trône, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de ma vie… Si tu n'étais pas un oméga, on ne te traiterait pas comme un objet, ton père ne t'aurait pas fait du mal et tu ne serais pas coincé ici… On se ressemble beaucoup, oui. **

-**Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as pas décidé ça, tu n'as pas le choix, ce serait idiot de ma part de t'en vouloir. **

-**Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais, ce matin tu t'es refermé quand je t'ai dit que je répondrais à ta question plus tard, donc…**

-**Ce matin, je me suis refermé à cause de ma méfiance, j'ai cru que tu m'avais menti…avec de mauvaises intentions. Mais quand tu es parti, tu avais l'air tellement mal, tellement coupable… J'ai su alors que tu ne voulais pas me mentir, mais que tu n'avais pas eu le choix. J'aurais dû m'en douter avant tout de même, tu n'as rien d'un manipulateur. **

Kyoya ponctue sa dernière phrase d'un sourire un peu gêné et attrape son verre d'eau pour boire un peu. Ryuga se sent libéré d'un poids énorme, il pensait que le vert réagirait très mal en apprenant qu'il lui avait menti, mais, encore une fois, Tsubasa avait raison. Kyoya est parfaitement capable de comprendre que l'empereur lui a menti pour essayer de le ménager, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, et surtout qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal.

-**Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demande Kyoya après avoir terminé de boire. **Je sais ce qui m'attend, mais moi je suis pas vraiment d'accord…**

-**Je sais, et je te l'ai dit, je ne veux te forcer à rien. Tu…tu vas rester ici, c'est l'endroit où tu es le plus en sécurité, **répond le souverain, vraiment mal à l'aise. **Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de rester toute la journée dans mes appartements, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de trainer dans le palais, pour ta propre sécurité. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant…c'est juste apprendre à te connaître. Le reste, je m'en fous, et mes conseillers pourront bien gueuler, je m'en foutrai toujours. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, jamais. Je te le jure. **

Kyoya ne peut s'empêcher de rougir aux mots de l'empereur. Jamais on ne lui a aussi bien parlé de toute sa vie, il se sent presque…normal. Et surtout, il est bien la première personne à lui jurer qu'il ne lui fera jamais aucun mal. En voyant Ryuga se remettre à manger, le vert l'imite, et en vient en même temps à penser que le blanc est quand même sacrément courageux. Il est sûr que ses conseillers, excepté Tsubasa, ne sont pas aussi bienveillants et compréhensifs, bien au contraire même. Ils sont certainement incapables de comprendre le comportement de leur souverain d'ailleurs.

-**Même si je n'y étais pas, je pense avoir une idée assez claire de ce qu'il s'est raconté à cette réunion, **pense Kyoya en terminant son assiette. **Cet homme, Ziggurat… S'il est comme tous les autres conseillers de Ryuga, je suis même sûr de ce qu'ils ont pu dire. Que je suis « juste un oméga », un prisonnier en plus, que je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire, et que Ryuga peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi, ou plutôt ce qu'ils veulent eux. Tu m'étonnes que ça a énervé Ryuga…**

C'est en effet presque exactement ce qu'il s'est dit à la réunion des conseillers. Plus Ryuga y repense, plus il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas péter un câble et quitter la salle du conseil avant la fin de la réunion. Mais sérieusement, comment pouvaient-ils oser parler d'un être humain comme ça ? Non parce que concrètement, on pourrait résumer ce qu'ils pensent tous à : « C'est un oméga, un prisonnier même, donc il la ferme et il se laisse faire, de toute façon il est fait pour ça. ». Cette façon de penser révolte tellement le souverain, et Tsubasa aussi, mais l'argenté n'a pas protesté pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Par contre, il avait les sourcils froncés pendant toute la durée de cette conversation de bas-étage.

-**Ryuga ? Ryuga, je peux prendre un des fruits du dragon jaune ? **Demande Kyoya, sortant Ryuga de ses réflexions.

-**Mmh ? Bien sûr, vas-y, **répond l'empereur en prenant lui-même l'un des fruits pour le tendre à Kyoya. **Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander l'autorisation pour tout et n'importe quoi tu sais. **

-**Désolé, je sais juste…pas vraiment comment je suis censé te parler, **s'excuse l'oméga en prenant son couteau pour ouvrir le fruit du dragon.

-**Eh bien, parle-moi normalement, **lui dit Ryuga en souriant. **Comme si tu n'étais pas un prisonnier, comme si je n'étais pas l'empereur. Comme si nous étions simplement amis. **

-**Même…en présence d'autres personnes ?**

-**Si je décide que tu as le droit de me parler comme ça, personne n'a son mot à dire à ce sujet. C'est moi qui décide. **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de glousser, et regarde avec amusement Ryuga terminer son verre de whisky et prendre une pomme. Même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais partir d'ici, on ne le laissera jamais s'enfuir, il ne se sent plus vraiment prisonnier. De toute façon, il n'a nulle part où aller. Penser à l'avenir lui fait peur, parce qu'il est très incertain, alors autant vivre l'instant présent et essayer de ne pas trop y penser. Ryuga veut apprendre à le connaître, et même s'il ne l'a pas dit, Kyoya a aussi envie de connaître un peu mieux l'empereur. Il n'a rien à y perdre, et tout à y gagner, donc ça lui semble une bonne idée.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Il y a une embrouille, c'est trop calme là…_**

**_Moi : Tu devrais consulter Kyo, t'es complètement parano ! _**

**_Kyoya : Non, j'ai juste de l'instinct._**

**_Ryuga : V'là que je suis déjà amoureux moi… -_-_**

**_Moi : T'es pas encore amoureux, ça commence tout juste ! Ça prend du temps de tomber amoureux, non mais ho ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Je suis souvent pas d'accord avec Kyoya, rien que pour l'emmerder, mais j'avoue que ça me parait trop calme…_**

**_Kyoya : AH ! C'est qui le parano maintenant ?!_**

**_Moi : Vous me fatiguez…_**

**_Chris : Mais j'ai rien fait moi… :'(_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane dans son coin*_**

**_Moi : Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et moi je vous dis à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : À jeudi !_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

**_Moi : Le jour où Kyoya arrêtera de râler, je m'engage solennellement à me teindre les cheveux avec une couleur bien pétante ! XD_**


	7. Chaleurs

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic omégaverse ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Euh…ils sont passés où tes cheveux ? _**

**_Moi : Chris, je les ai juste fait un peu couper, j'ai pas la boule à zéro non plus ! XD_**

**_Chris : Oui mais ça fait bizarre, j'étais habitué à te voir avec les cheveux mi-longs, et maintenant t'as une coupe courte…_**

**_Moi : C'est comme ça ! J'essaie des trucs, et parait que ça me va bien ^^_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Tes lecteurs vont tellement te haïr, t'es au courant ? _**

**_Moi : Héhé, t'inquiète ! _**

**_Kyoya : Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur pour moi. _**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Vous allez la détester._**

**_Kyoya : Et moi aussi je sens !_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : J'ai une très belle collection de bouquins de Stephen King, et je ne perds jamais une occasion de voir un film adapté d'un de ses bouquins ! Bon, parfois ça me donne la sensation de jouer à la roulette russe, parce qu'il y a du très bon comme du très mauvais, mais voilà XD  
Parfois, les parents voient leurs enfants comme des extensions d'eux-mêmes, c'est comme ça ! L'instinct parental, c'est pas automatique.  
Kyoya est amoureux de Ryuga depuis un moment, c'est juste qu'il était dans le déni XD  
P.S : Je suis obligée de limiter ma collection de goodies de manga/anime, la place n'est pas illimitée dans ma chambre ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bien sûr que Traffy est à tomber ! Faudrait être un serial mytho pour dire le contraire ! u_u Law : *ricane* Moi : Et puis j'adore l'association jaune/noir, je trouve ça hyper beau ! ^^ Law : Et pourquoi donc, Wonder-ya ? Moi : Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis de La Rochelle XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bizarrement, ce sont souvent les pères qui frappent quand on fait des bêtises. Enfin, j'veux dire, quand j'étais petite c'était toujours mon père qui me mettait des fessées ! Les mères elles ont plutôt tendance à crier, et ça fait peur XD  
Perso, j'aime pas trop Wattpad… J'veux dire, le site est hyper pro hein, mais je trouve que FFN est mieux foutu et plus intuitif ! Et plus « convivial » aussi, mais ça c'est une impression vraiment très perso XD_**

**_xBenou : J'essaie de voler un mochi à Ryuga, ça tourne mal ! Ça c'est du bon titre putaclic ! XD  
Les hormones de Kyoya sortent de leur hibernation, héhé ! XD_**

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis que Kyoya est arrivé à la capitale de Drächme, presque une semaine à vrai dire. Dans la capitale elle-même, la rumeur court comme quoi le prisonnier ramené quelques jours plus tôt par le bataillon de Dashan serait un oméga mâle, mais rien n'est venu confirmer cette rumeur pourtant vraie. Il faut dire que personne n'a jamais vu le prisonnier en chair et en os, personne hors du palais ne l'a même ne serait-ce qu'aperçu. Les habitants de la capitale n'ont donc même pas une petite idée de ce à quoi ressemble le prisonnier. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, sachant que Kyoya n'est pas autorisé à quitter les appartements impériaux, pour sa propre sécurité. Le vert passe ses journées à vaquer entre la chambre de Ryuga et son bureau, allant et venant entre le canapé devant la cheminée et le balcon du bureau. À force de regarder la cour intérieure du palais et ses jardins absolument immenses, Kyoya se sent encore plus à l'étroit dans les appartements impériaux. Comme il aimerait pouvoir sortir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes… Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Ryuga s'il peut l'accompagner dehors, juste une fois, mais en attendant il se contente d'observer les arbres prendre progressivement leurs couleurs automnales depuis le balcon.

Plus les jours passent, moins l'oméga a l'impression d'être captif. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il est, il a juste l'impression d'être à peu près à sa place. L'empereur le traite tellement bien, c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années alors que ça ne fait même pas encore tout à fait une semaine. Le jeune souverain n'aime pas savoir Kyoya tout seul, à s'ennuyer dans ses appartements, alors il essaie de remonter le plus souvent possible pour le voir. Évidemment, ses conseillers, à l'exception de Tsubasa, ne comprennent absolument pas son comportement. Ils comprennent encore moins pourquoi l'empereur prend autant en compte l'avis de l'oméga captif concernant son propre sort. Ils ne se sont d'ailleurs pas privés de le faire remarquer lors d'une réunion, et se sont encore moins privés de rappeler à l'empereur que si Kyoya était encore dans ce palais, eh bien c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un oméga et que le souverain devait avoir une descendance, et plus vite que ça. Et ça c'était terminé comme on pouvait s'y attendre : Ryuga s'était énervé et avait fini par partir de la salle du conseil en hurlant qu'il n'était pas un violeur et que jamais il ne toucherait Kyoya sans son consentement, point barre. En vérité, Ryuga s'était énervé tellement fort que Tsubasa, le plus observateur de tous, avait cru sentir l'aura d'alpha de l'empereur se manifester et ses canines s'allonger en crocs, ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible puisque le souverain était sous suppressants Alpha, comme tous les alphas du palais. Soit il avait rêvé, soit Ryuga était tellement hors de lui que sa nature d'alpha avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur les médicaments. Vu le silence de mort qui avait suivi son éclat de voix, peut-être bien que Tsubasa n'avait pas du tout rêvé.

Suite à ce petit « incident », Ryuga était remonté dans sa chambre pour retrouver Kyoya et se changer un peu les idées. Au final, le vert était un peu devenu le confident de l'empereur. Il ne comprenait même pas la moitié de ce que Ryuga racontait quand il parlait de toutes ses embrouilles politiques et ce genre de choses, mais il aimait bien écouter le blanc parler. Il se sentait…normal comme ça, et aussi proche de l'empereur. Kyoya ne s'autorisait pas vraiment à considérer Ryuga comme un ami, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier de guerre et Ryuga l'empereur de Drächme, mais c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient désormais amis.

Il y avait aussi Dashan. Kyoya ne s'autorisait pas non plus à le considérer comme un ami, mais au final c'est aussi ce qu'ils étaient. Le capitaine de la garde impériale s'était attaché à Kyoya, il passait le voir quand il n'était pas occupé ailleurs. Le brun était un peu moins protocolaire que Tsubasa, il s'autorisait par exemple à entrer dans les appartements impériaux pour tenir compagnie à Kyoya, et cela sans l'autorisation de Ryuga. En même temps, Dashan et Ryuga étaient amis, et le brun savait que l'empereur ne lui en voudrait pas de faire ça, encore moins si c'était pour rompre un peu la solitude de Kyoya. L'oméga était toujours content d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et Dashan était vraiment gentil. Il était un peu comme Ryuga, à la nuance près qu'il était extrêmement poli, mais genre vraiment. Un vrai gentleman. Rigueur militaire sans doute.

Au fil des jours, il avait bien voulu en dire un peu à Kyoya sur sa vie privée, hors du palais. Il n'habitait pas très loin, c'était plus pratique vu qu'il était au palais presque tout le temps, et revenait chez lui dès qu'il avait le moindre petit jour de repos. La principale raison de cet empressement à revenir chez lui était qu'il n'habitait pas seul. Il était effectivement en couple avec un jeune homme plus jeune que lui d'un an, un bêta du nom de Chaoxin. D'après lui, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr en fait. Il avait légèrement perdu la notion du temps avec tout son temps passé au palais et hors du royaume, à mener ses troupes. Chaoxin étudiait les arts de la guerre, mais pas pour devenir soldat comme son petit-ami. Non, lui prévoyait plutôt d'écrire un livre à ce sujet. Autant dire qu'avec un compagnon à la tête de l'armée de Drächme, il avait de la matière pour son futur bouquin. Il prenait des notes par-ci par-là, et gardait toutes ses notes dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Depuis le temps, il avait bien vingt feuilles de notes, recto et verso. L'absence de Dashan lui pesait un peu parfois, beaucoup même, alors il passait le voir au palais dès qu'il pouvait. Quand ses études ne lui prenaient pas tout son temps quoi.

Bref, un nouveau jour se lève aujourd'hui sur la capitale de Drächme. Pour une fois, c'est Ryuga qui émerge en premier. Habituellement, l'empereur a vraiment du mal à sortir de son lit, allez savoir pourquoi. Il est juste comme ça, il aime rester au chaud dans son lit couvert de fourrures. En se levant, le souverain est étonné de constater que Kyoya dort toujours. D'un côté, ça l'arrange. Kyoya est toujours gêné d'être réveillé avant Ryuga, vu qu'il y a toujours ce moment de flottement malaisant où l'empereur doit sortir de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain et où le vert se met à fixer le sol ou les murs en rougissant. Si Ryuga se décidait à arrêter de dormir nu, ça n'arriverait plus, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie. C'est quand même un comble d'être aussi frileux et de n'arriver à dormir qu'entièrement nu… Profitant donc du sommeil de l'oméga, Ryuga passe la tête au-dessus du canapé pour vérifier qu'il dort bien avant d'aller prendre son bain. Le plaid dont Kyoya se sert comme couverture ne tient plus très bien sur le jeune homme, la faute à un sommeil probablement agité, et son torse est un peu visible. Le souverain est heureux de constater que les côtes de Kyoya sont bien moins visibles que presque une semaine auparavant, signe que le jeune homme se remplume doucement mais sûrement.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir dans la salle de bain, Ryuga remarque que les joues du vert sont un peu rouges. Il fronce alors les sourcils, perplexe. Est-ce que Kyoya aurait trop chaud sous son plaid ? Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça, après tout lui dort avec son pantalon. Enfin, le pantalon qui était au frère de Ryuga avant. Pour s'assurer que le vert va bien, l'empereur pose doucement le dos de sa main contre le front du jeune homme, mais l'enlève un peu précipitamment. Merde, il est brûlant… Là c'est pas juste qu'il a chaud à cause de son plaid ou de son pantalon, c'est autre chose. Est-ce qu'il serait…malade ? Non, bien sûr que non, il n'est pas malade. Ryuga vient de faire le lien dans sa tête. Une soudaine et très forte fièvre, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose pour un oméga… Le jeune souverain tire un peu le plaid de Kyoya vers le bas, histoire que ce dernier ait tout de même moins chaud, et se dépêche de filer dans la salle de bain. Il veut partir aussi vite que possible et laisser Kyoya tranquille. Ce sera sans doute beaucoup mieux de laisser l'oméga tranquille dans son coin, et c'est sûrement ce qu'il veut d'ailleurs. Installé dans la baignoire, profitant un peu de l'eau chaude, Ryuga se dit qu'il devrait demander à Dashan de venir monter la garde devant la porte de ses appartements. Pour en avoir déjà parlé avec Dynamis, qui est lui aussi son ami, l'empereur sait que les chaleurs ne sont pas du tout une partie de plaisir pour les omégas. C'est même tout le putain d'inverse. Si le vert a un problème, lui ne sera pas là pour l'aider, et pourtant il aimerait, mais il a ses obligations et il ne peut pas rester avec Kyoya toute la journée. De toute façon, il n'est pas franchement sûr que Kyoya aimerait qu'il reste. Pas du tout même. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser Kyoya totalement seul dans son coin. S'il a besoin de quelque chose, il doit pouvoir le demander et qu'on lui donne. Dashan sera très probablement d'accord de toute façon, il aime bien le vert et ne veut que son bien, tout comme l'empereur.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain et tout habillé, Ryuga ne peut s'empêcher de venir vérifier une dernière fois que Kyoya va bien avant de partir. Il passe une nouvelle fois la tête au-dessus du canapé et voit le vert encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, remuant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il ne va plus tarder à se réveiller, la fièvre perturbe son sommeil et les douleurs doivent être en train d'en faire autant. Ryuga n'aime pas le voir comme ça, mais il sait qu'il n'y peut rien. Tout de même, il ne peut pas partir comme ça, comme un voleur… Rapidement, l'empereur se dirige vers son bureau, saisit une feuille vierge à la volée et un crayon de papier, puis retourne dans sa chambre. Il se met à genoux devant la table basse, pose la feuille dessus et commence à écrire à toute vitesse. Il veut partir avant que Kyoya ne se réveille, et ça ne devrait plus tarder alors il doit faire vite. Une fois son message rédigé, il le laisse sur la table, bien en vue pour que Kyoya ne le loupe pas, et jette un dernier regard au jeune homme. Plus le temps passe, plus il devient rouge. Il commence même à transpirer. Ryuga se sent vraiment mal de le voir comme ça, mais il doit vraiment partir. Il faut qu'il trouve Dashan avant d'aller en réunion. Avant de s'en aller, l'empereur embrasse doucement Kyoya sur son front bouillant, comme si ça pouvait l'apaiser d'une quelconque manière. Il se décide ensuite à partir, marchant très rapidement.

Les bottes de l'empereur claquent bruyamment sur les différents sols du palais. Il marche à grandes enjambées, l'air un peu renfrogné. Chercher quelqu'un de précis dans un palais aussi grand que celui de la capitale de Drächme, c'est toute une aventure. Une aventure chiante et frustrante, mais une aventure quand même. Heureusement, le souverain a bien une idée d'où peut être le capitaine de la garde. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté ses appartements, Ryuga arrive dans les écuries du château. Comme il s'y attendait, Dashan est bien là. Il y passe beaucoup de son temps libre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est très attaché à son cheval, son bel étalon à la robe baie baptisé Zurafa.

-**Oh, Ryuga ! **S'exclame Dashan en entendant l'empereur arriver, se permettant de l'appeler par son prénom car ils sont seuls dans les écuries. **Tu me cherchais ? Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? **

-**Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose d'important, Dashan, **dit le souverain en flattant l'encolure de Zurafa. **C'est…j'aurais besoin que tu ailles monter la garde devant mes appartements. **

-**Monter la garde devant vos appartements ? **Répète le brun. **Hum…Kyoya a un problème ? **

-**Tu sais très bien quel genre de problèmes ont les omégas, **soupire Ryuga.

-**J'aurais fait ça avec plaisir, mais je dois aller retrouver Chris… On doit former les nouvelles recrues, et moi je dois m'occuper personnellement de la formation de Nile. Il va faire un espion formidable. Je vais envoyer l'un de mes gardes, et quand j'en aurai fini avec tout ça, je prendrai le relais. **

-**Merci Dashan, **répond l'empereur avant de partir pour rejoindre la salle du conseil.

-**Capitaine ? **Appelle une voix à l'autre entrée des écuries, celle qui mène vers la cour du palais, alors que Ryuga vient à peine de s'en aller.

-**Pluto ? **S'étonne le capitaine de la garde en reconnaissant les cheveux violets du garde. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? **

-**Bien sûr que non capitaine, j'étais simplement en train de vous chercher et je pensais vous trouver ici. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné pendant une discussion avec sa Majesté, **s'excuse Pluto en faisant son salut militaire.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, nous avions terminé de parler de toute façon, **dit le brun.

-**Hum…je ne veux vraiment pas passer pour un fouineur capitaine, mais j'ai entendu la fin de votre discussion. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je pourrais aller monter la garde devant les appartements de sa Majesté. Je ne suis attendu nulle part, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui. **

-**C'est une bonne idée, oui. Très bien, vas-y. Kyoya ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme, s'il te demande quelque chose pour se sentir mieux, donne-lui ce qu'il réclame. **

Pluto hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris, refait son salut militaire puis rejoint le palais en passant par la première entrée des écuries. Quand le garde passe près de son capitaine, ce dernier fronce les sourcils. C'est bizarre, Pluto n'a pas la même odeur que d'habitude… Dashan a presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir son odeur d'alpha. Il doit se faire des idées. C'est impossible qu'il puisse sentir les phéromones d'alpha du garde impériale aux cheveux violets, ce dernier prend des suppressants, comme tous les alphas du palais, lui compris. Il a dû rêver. Il n'est visiblement pas très bien réveillé.

En parlant de réveil, il y en a un qui vient de se réveiller d'une manière très désagréable. La douleur et la fièvre ont fini par arracher Kyoya à son sommeil, et ce dernier n'apprécie pas vraiment ce type de réveil. Depuis le mois dernier, ses chaleurs ne lui avaient pas manqué. Vraiment pas. Comme chaque mois, il a l'impression qu'on lui broie chacun de ses organes internes, qu'on les tord dans tous les sens et qu'on les brûle. Il a la sensation que son corps entier le brûle. Tout en se tenant le bas du ventre, le jeune homme se redresse, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Putain, que ça fait mal ! Ça fait tellement mal. Il pourrait jurer que pas une seule parcelle de son corps n'est épargné par la douleur, alors qu'il sait très bien que la douleur ne vient que d'un seul endroit. Comment c'est possible que la souffrance se répande comme ça, dans tout son organisme ?! Il se pose la question depuis qu'il vit cet enfer tous les mois, et il n'a toujours pas de réponse. Kyoya se rend soudainement compte que la chambre est particulièrement silencieuse. Il n'entend même pas la respiration calme et régulière de Ryuga. L'empereur serait déjà levé ? Après avoir balayé la chambre du regard, le vert se rend à l'évidence : oui, Ryuga est déjà parti. Kyoya se tourne donc sur le canapé, s'asseyant aussi confortablement que possible et remarque le mot de Ryuga en regardant la table. Intrigué, le jeune homme se penche en avant, grognant de douleur et serrant sa main contre son ventre, et saisit la feuille blanche pour la lire.

_Kyoya, je me suis réveillé avant toi et au moment où tu liras ça, je serai déjà parti pour retrouver mes conseillers. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais bon…  
Je…je suis au courant pour tes chaleurs tu sais… Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu avais les joues rouges quand je suis venu vérifier si tu dormais toujours, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais trop chaud à cause de ton plaid. Je vais demander à Dashan de venir monter la garde devant la porte de la chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-lui sans hésiter.  
Je sais…que la seule chose qui te soulagerait vraiment, ce serait des suppressants Oméga…mais j'ai pas le droit de t'en donner… Crois-moi, ça m'emmerde vraiment, mais c'est le conseil qui me l'a interdit. Je ne peux pas tout le temps faire l'inverse de ce qu'ils disent, je vais vraiment finir par me faire des ennemis, et ça te mettrait en danger. Je suis sincèrement désolé…  
Je remonterai ce midi, comme d'habitude. Le canapé est confortable, mais tu peux aller sur mon lit si tu veux faire une sieste. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si dans ton état c'est envisageable… Désolé… Essaie peut-être de prendre l'air sur le balcon ? Mais bref, tu dois savoir mieux que moi ce qui te fait un peu de bien pendant tes chaleurs. _

_À tout à l'heure._

_Ryuga_

Kyoya soupire et repose la feuille sur la table avant de se laisser tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Alors Ryuga sait… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu le cacher. Ce n'est donc pas une mauvaise chose que l'empereur s'en soit rendu compte tout seul. De plus, le vert se sent un peu…flatté que l'empereur soit aussi attentionné envers lui. Enfin, flatté n'est pas vraiment le bon mot. Disons que ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. Cela dit, déjà que le temps paraissait très long à Kyoya en temps normal, là il va lui paraître encore plus long. Il est un peu partagé en plus… D'un côté, il a vraiment hâte que Ryuga revienne parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'être seul avec ses chaleurs…mais de l'autre il a envie de rester tout seul dans son coin pour gérer ses chaleurs justement. Il n'a pas envie que Ryuga le voit dans un état tellement…tellement pitoyable. Ça finira par arriver de toute façon, mais il se sent tellement minable quand il est dans cet état. Plus que minable même.

-**Bon, et qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? **Pense le vert, yeux fermés et dents serrées pour contenir sa douleur. **Jamais rien n'a réussi à calmer mes douleurs ou ma fièvre… C'est à peine si je peux bouger, j'ai l'impression de me prendre des milliers de coups de couteaux dans le ventre quand j'essaie de me lever. Peut-être que je devrais aller prendre un bain ? Argh, rien que de me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain ça me parait impossible… Je déteste être un oméga putain. **

Ça parait tellement être une épreuve pour le vert qu'il ne trouve pas le courage pour se lever et reste sur le canapé. Il a très envie de se mettre en position fœtale d'ailleurs. Il déteste cette position de faiblesse totale, mais il a l'impression d'avoir moins mal quand il se met en position fœtale. C'est peut-être juste une impression, mais même si c'est juste une impression, ça lui donne la sensation d'aller mieux et ça lui va. Kyoya laisse retomber sa tête en avant, respirant fortement à cause de la douleur et de la fièvre qui le mettent vraiment mal, et ses yeux tombent sur la coupe de fruit posée sur la table basse. Peut-être qu'un bon petit fruit frais lui ferait un peu de bien ? Il ne perd rien à essayer. Le vert se penche légèrement en avant tout en tendant le bras, grognant et grimaçant encore une fois à cause de la douleur, et réussit à saisir une poire bien verte et grosse. La poire a l'air bien juteuse, et tant mieux parce que c'est comme ça qu'elles sont bien rafraichissantes. Kyoya ne perd pas une seconde et croque dedans. La poire semble littéralement fondre sous les dents de l'oméga et celui-ci se retrouve avec du jus dégoulinant sur son menton. Pendant quelques secondes, Kyoya a la sensation que sa fièvre tombe et il se sent un peu mieux.

Malheureusement, une fois sa poire terminée, tout redevient comme avant. C'est même pire qu'avant, c'est comme si sa fièvre était devenue plus violente. Cette fois, c'est définitif : il va se mettre en position fœtale sur le canapé et puis merde. Il restera comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ryuga revienne pour le déjeuner. Le vert n'a même pas la force de se rhabiller un peu, il est toujours dans la même tenue que dans laquelle il a dormi. De toute façon, avec sa fièvre, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'ajouter des couches de vêtements sur lui. Kyoya décide donc de rester comme ça, torse nu sur le canapé, les joues très rouges et les couleurs habituelles de son visage commençant à se faire la malle. De l'extérieur, il a vraiment l'air au bout de sa vie. Replié sur lui-même, haletant comme un chien un jour de grosse chaleur estivale, le vert fait vraiment peine à voir. Dans sa tête, il est plutôt persuadé d'inspirer la pitié ou le mépris, voire les deux en même temps.

Alors qu'il est occupé à lutter contre son propre corps, Kyoya entend quelqu'un toquer à la porte des appartements impériaux. Pendant un instant, il panique un peu et se demande qui peut bien être venu jusqu'ici, et l'instant d'après il se rappelle que Ryuga avait écrit dans son mot qu'il irait demander à Dashan de venir monter la garde devant la porte. Le jeune homme pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'arrache du canapé, même si ça le fait souffrir atrocement. À moitié plié en deux, la main plaquée sur le bas de son ventre, Kyoya marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre, se réceptionnant au dernier moment sur l'encadrement de la porte tellement il a du mal à tenir debout. Il n'arrive pas à se tenir droit et fixe donc le sol.

-**S-Salut Dashan, **articule difficilement le vert, encore haletant et soudain pris de vertiges à cause de la fièvre. **J'suis content…de t'voir…**

Seul un ricanement répond à Kyoya. Quelque chose n'est pas normal… Ce n'est pas comme ça que réagirait Dashan. De plus, Kyoya sent quelque chose s'agiter en lui. Quelque chose de très puissant. Quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression d'encore plus perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Précipitamment, le vert se redresse presque entièrement, sa douleur se retrouvant comme projetée au second plan d'un seul coup. Il reconnait immédiatement le garde en face de lui, ce garde bizarre qui l'avait ramené jusqu'ici après sa visite médicale. Il s'appelle Pluto. Et ce ne sont ni le regard plus que mauvais de Pluto ni son sourire mesquin qui inquiètent fortement Kyoya. C'est son odeur… C'est un alpha, et Kyoya ressent l'irrépressible envie d'aller vers lui. Pourtant, il commence à reculer de plusieurs pas. Son instinct le plus profond, le plus bas possible, lui dit de faire tout l'inverse, mais l'oméga écoute sa tête plutôt que son corps, même si c'est vraiment difficile. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir sentir l'odeur du garde, il ne devrait pas se sentir attiré comme un aimant…sauf si…

-**C'est…pas possible… **souffle Kyoya en se sentant d'un seul coup hyper fiévreux et presque paralysé par la douleur, se rattrapant au pied du lit de Ryuga. **C'est pas…normal… Tu…je devrais…pas pouvoir…sentir…ton…odeur…**

-**Non, c'est vrai, en temps normal tu ne devrais pas pouvoir, **ricane Pluto. **Les suppressants Alpha bloquent complètement tout ça. Mais bon, tu vois… J'étais censé reprendre les miens il y a quelques jours, mais je n'ai pas eu envie. Tu sais Kyoya, j'avais très envie de te revoir depuis la dernière fois. On dirait bien que je tombe…au bon moment. **

Le garde termine sa phrase en faisant quelques pas pour entrer dans les appartements de l'empereur, puis referme la porte derrière lui. Kyoya sent de plus en plus son corps se dissocier de sa tête, et reste cramponné au pied du lit pour s'empêcher de tomber. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la réalité… ? Comment il peut se sortir de là ? Est-ce qu'il est seulement capable de se sortir de cette situation ? En voyant Pluto s'approcher de lui, avec l'air d'un prédateur qui aurait coincé sa proie dans un coin, Kyoya sent son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il a l'impression que celui-ci va exploser. Il n'a pas d'échappatoire…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Oui, je suis une très méchante jeune fille de peu de vertu ! Pour ne pas dire que je suis une pute XD_**

**_Kyoya : R.I.P. moi et mes fesses, youhou…_**

**_Chris : Et moi, j'arrive quand ? _**

**_Kyoya : J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais là je crois que t'es pas près d'arriver. C'est un peu pas le bon moment -_-_**

**_Moi : Détrompe-toi Kyo ! Chris, tu arrives dans le prochain chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouaiiiis ! \^^/_**

**_Moi : Bon par contre, vous aurez deviné que le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas être très drôle ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : C'est le mot, oui._**

**_Moi : Préparez-vous psychologiquement du coup ! Et jeudi prochain, promis on s'amuse un peu plus ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : J'aime pas beaucoup ta définition de l'amusement, je le sens pas…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, ça suffit la paranoïa ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça, à jeudi…_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut. _**

**_Moi : Ah, et si vous voulez me taper, envoyez vos réclamations à Ryuga ou Kyoya ! Surtout Kyoya, je crois qu'il se ferait un plaisir de me taper à votre place XD_**


	8. Cauchemar éveillé

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce chapitre ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu en avance. Si vous êtes un peu sensible, je pense que vous pouvez quand même lire le chapitre._**

**_Moi : C'est un peu du spoil de dire ça, mais je préfère prévenir : dans ce chapitre, il n'y a _****_PAS_****_ de viol. Je préfère le dire, on sait jamais ! _**

**_Kyoya : *soupire de soulagement*_**

**_Chris : Kyoya, tu sais quand même que toi ici tu risques rien ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tu rigoleras moins le jour où elle te foutra dans des situations pas possibles dans ses fics -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens, même s'il est loin d'être léger ! Promis, le chapitre suivant sera bien plus tranquille ^^_**

**_Chris : Alors ? Les vacances ? _**

**_Moi : La tempête… Marre de vivre sur la côte atlantique ! -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Quand on a lu le bouquin Shining, et il faut le vouloir parce que c'est looooong, le film de Kubrick a du mal à passer ! En tant qu'adaptation en tout cas, parce qu'en tant que film…bah Jack Nicholson quoi ! XD  
Nile est dans la solitude la plus totale, le pauvre ! XD  
Perso, quand on me masse, je déconnecte totalement ! Je deviens hyper calme et peace, tu pourrais m'annoncer que je vais mourir et ça me ferait marrer ! XD  
Le malaise total, pauvre Kyoya ! ^^'  
P.S : Perso, le bordel est concentré sur mon bureau, qui n'a jamais servi de bureau mais de foutoir pour mes cahiers et autres trucs de cours ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marius, tu peux dire à Kiddou de revenir ? Sérieux, il me manque trop :( Law : Il a toujours en tête de tuer Maldeka, même pour toi il ne reviendra pas Wonder-ya. Moi : Même si je dis que j'ai racheté du vieux rhuuuum ? ^^ Law : Mmh, là ça peut marcher. Mais qu'il se dépêche alors, parce que sinon je bois tout et il aura rien. Moi : Héhé ^^)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi ça me rassure de savoir que je suis pas toute seule ! XD  
C'est pas la peine d'être agressive, je ne te reprochais rien… Quand j'ai dit que j'étais sûre que tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est parce que je savais que je n'avais pas été assez claire et que mon point de vue est bizarre, pas que tu n'étais pas capable de comprendre… é_è  
La grande différence, enfin une des grandes différences, c'est que les symptômes des règles diffèrent selon les femmes, alors que les chaleurs sont obligatoirement TRÈS douloureuses ! Ça me fait relativiser perso ^^'  
Oh…okay. J'ai du mal à comprendre j'avoue, si j'aime pas un perso généralement j'arrive pas non plus à aimer des ships avec lui, mais bon j'imagine qu'on est tous différents ! ^^  
En vrai, bâcler ses étirements c'est pas si grave ! Oui, je parle par expérience ! Le plus important en fait, c'est de bien s'étirer après chaque exercice ! Aaaah, souvenirs de muscu de l'année dernière ! X)_**

**_xBenou : Les chaînes YouTube des persos de BeyBlade, ça ferait un bon recueil totalement crack ! Masamune ferait des pranks, c'est sûr ! XD  
Les hormones de Kyoya elles font n'importe quoi, le pauvre ! XD  
En même temps, avec un surveillant aussi BG que Ryuga, on comprend que Kyoya perde un peu la tête u_u_**

* * *

Kyoya ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne voit même pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette horrible situation. En vérité, il est partagé entre trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, et se concentrer sur le fait de lutter contre ses pulsions d'oméga en chaleur. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire les deux en même temps, pas sûr du tout… Le vert jette un petit coup d'œil en arrière, vers la salle de bain. Sur la porte, il y a une clé, il s'en souvient. Il pourrait s'y enfermer, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il court jusqu'à la salle de bain, et il en est tout bonnement incapable. Il a bien trop mal… Se tenir debout est déjà une épreuve. Merde, merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il PEUT faire alors ?! Kyoya sent bien qu'il panique totalement, et ça l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il semblerait qu'en plus de ça, Pluto soit décidé à « jouer » avec lui.

Le garde s'est approché de lui, mais il laisse une distance d'un peu moins d'un mètre entre eux. Il regarde l'oméga paniquer et s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au pied du lit de l'empereur pour ne pas tomber avec un petit sourire sadique. Ce mec au caractère bien trempé, ce prisonnier que l'empereur semble apprécier, il peut bien jouer au gros dur et affirmer qu'il est un être humain comme les autres qui a le droit au respect, mais au final en période de chaleur, il ne la ramène plus trop. Il est plutôt occupé à gérer ses pulsions, enfin il essaie. Si Pluto attend un peu, déjà c'est parce qu'il aime voir Kyoya en panique total, mais en fait c'est aussi et surtout parce que ses hormones à lui se réveillent un peu difficilement. Il est quand même sous suppressants Alpha depuis que ces derniers existent, donc depuis près de deux ans, et son corps doit se réhabituer à ne plus être sous médicaments. Mais bon…vu les phéromones complètement en folie de l'oméga en face de lui, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

Kyoya se sent affreusement acculé et oppressé, et que Pluto se contente de le regarder avec un immonde sourire sadique en coin le met encore plus mal. Pourquoi il le regarde juste souffrir ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ?! C'est juste un putain de sadique en puissance, c'est ça ?! Finalement, la pression se fait trop grande et le vert ressent juste le besoin urgent de s'éloigner du garde le plus possible. Il commence à avoir peur que ses pulsions deviennent trop puissantes et qu'il ne soit plus capable de lutter contre ce que son corps réclame. Quitte à souffrir la mort, Kyoya s'élance donc en arrière vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il a l'impression de se faire violemment déchirer le bas du ventre, il a presque la sensation qu'il pourrait s'évanouir à cause de la douleur bien trop forte, mais ses jambes acceptent de le soutenir dans sa course. L'oméga arrive à sentir la poignée de la porte dans sa main droite et s'apprête à appuyer dessus pour entrer dans la salle de bain, mais malheureusement la main de Pluto s'enroule autour de son poignet gauche, provoquant une réaction complètement contradictoire dans son corps douloureux. La main du garde est chaude, mais la peau du poignet de Kyoya se retrouve parcourue de frissons en-dessous et il sent des sueurs froides dans sa nuque. À l'inverse, d'étranges frissons se mettent à parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, comme si un courant électrique la traversait, réchauffant tout son bas-ventre. Le vert en éprouve une irrépressible envie de vomir.

-**Tu croyais aller où comme ça ? **Lui demande Pluto en le tirant en arrière pour qu'il lâche la porte, récupérant les deux poignets du jeune homme dans ses mains. **Je ne suis jamais entré ici, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, mais crois-moi…tu ne peux pas m'échapper. **

-**Dégage… **grogne Kyoya, à la fois agressif, plaintif et effrayé.

-**Mais quel caractère, **ricane le garde en poussant Kyoya contre la porte, bloquant presque tous ses mouvements. **T'es vraiment différent des autres omégas. J'avoue, ça me plait.**

-**Dégage…j'ai dit… **geint le vert, en proie à une douleur qui ne fait que monter et devenir de plus en plus dure à supporter. **Laisse…laisse-moi…**

-**T'es pas vraiment en position de supériorité, tu sais. Tu crois que j'ai arrêté de prendre mes suppressants Alpha et que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour finalement repartir juste parce que tu me supplies ? Tu rêves.**

Pluto ponctue sa phrase d'un ricanement et balance littéralement Kyoya vers le lit de l'empereur comme si le jeune homme n'était qu'un banal sac plein de vêtements ou de vivres. Le vert ne s'attendait pas à se faire jeter comme ça et tombe en arrière sur le lit en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Cette dernière est de pire en pire, jamais il n'a eu si mal… Pourtant, en sentant les fourrures recouvrant le lit de Ryuga dans son dos, Kyoya se sent un peu soulagé. Elles sont si douces et agréables que, pendant un instant, l'oméga a l'impression de ressentir du confort. Malheureusement, évidemment, le soulagement est de courte durée. Il a à peine le temps de souffler que Pluto monte à son tour sur le lit, attrapant les poignets du vert pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête et donc l'empêcher de se débattre. Kyoya ressent une sensation atroce qui renforce son envie de vomir. Il sent son envie de résister qui commence à flancher. Ses pulsions d'oméga en chaleur sont en train de prendre le dessus, c'est pas bon du tout…

-**Casse-toi… **grogne une nouvelle fois Kyoya, mais le ton de sa voix ne suit plus et il sonne trop plaintif à ses propres oreilles.

-**C'est mignon, tu continues de me supplier en pensant que ça va changer quelque chose, **s'amuse le garde aux cheveux violets. **Soit tu es naïf, soit tu sens que tu commences à craquer, et vu comment tu trembles je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. **

-**Va…t'faire foutre… **gronde l'oméga, fronçant les sourcils à la fois de colère et de douleur.

-**Non merci, **ricane Pluto. **Avec un tempérament pareil, je commence à comprendre pourquoi sa Majesté ne t'a toujours pas touché alors que ça fait bientôt une semaine que tu es là. Après, je dois bien avouer qu'il a toujours été un peu trop gentil avec les gars comme toi. **

-**Il est…pas…trop…gentil… Il est…juste…compréhensif…et altruiste…**

-**Mmh, si tu le dis. Tu sais, je fais pas ça pour être méchant. D'une certaine manière, c'est même pour aider sa Majesté. Je me suis dit que si tu es si récalcitrant, peut-être qu'il faut te montrer à quel point ça fait du bien pour un mec comme toi de se faire prendre par un alpha ~**

-**T'es cinglé…**

-**Haha, pense ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à foutre. **

-**J'te laisserai…pas…faire…**

-**Ah oui ? Regarde-toi. Tu trembles de la tête aux pieds, t'as les tétons qui pointent à mort et j'ai bien l'impression que tu as du mal à garder les jambes bien serrées. C'est beau de se bercer d'illusions, mais il faut savoir accepter la réalité : tu crèves d'envie de me laisser te baiser.**

-**Non… J'en ai tout…sauf envie… **

-**C'est ce qu'on va voir. **

Pluto laisse alors un énorme sourire pervers se dessiner sur son visage et Kyoya constate avec terreur que les canines du garde se sont allongées. Cette fois, il semblerait que ses hormones d'alpha se soient entièrement réveillées. Le vert a vraiment peur de ce que ça peut signifier. Les alphas ont une capacité naturelle à dominer, ils sont pratiquement littéralement faits pour ça, et autant les bêtas que les omégas se soumettent s'ils viennent à s'énerver. C'est déjà très dur pour Kyoya de lutter contre son propre corps, qui a effectivement très envie de se laisser faire par le garde impériale, mais il ne tiendra jamais si ce dernier commence à littéralement montrer les crocs pour l'intimider. Il doit se barrer… Il doit réussir à se libérer de la prise de Pluto et à aller vers la porte des appartements. C'est vrai, les appartements impériaux sont à l'écart, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit essayer. Avec un peu de chance, l'adrénaline envahira assez son corps pour neutraliser la douleur de ses chaleurs. La fièvre en revanche, rien ne peut la contrer. Il devra lutter contre elle et contre les vertiges qui l'accompagnent. Il n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ou il se fera violer, et rien que d'y penser il en gerberait. Il ne laissera personne, jamais personne bafouer son humanité et abuser de lui. Personne. Surtout pas un pervers sadique comme ce garde impériale complètement pourri de l'intérieur.

Même avec toute la volonté et la détermination du monde, il s'avère extrêmement compliqué pour Kyoya d'aller à l'encontre des pulsions amenées par ses chaleurs. D'une main, Pluto tient toujours les poignets de Kyoya pour éviter de se prendre une droite, mais il laisse maintenant sa main libre se balader sur le torse nu du vert. Les décharges électriques se font plus intenses dans le dos de l'oméga, tellement intenses qu'elles lui donnent la sensation d'anesthésier son envie de s'enfuir ou même de se débattre. Et Pluto le sent bien. Le garde se penche jusqu'à avoir la tête dans le cou de Kyoya et y passe sa langue, très lentement. Seulement, là il a peut-être un peu trop pris la confiance. Le geste est tellement dégoûtant pour Kyoya que celui-ci est pris d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline. Ses mains sont peut-être coincées, mais pas ses jambes.

Il replie donc sa jambe droite jusqu'à pouvoir poser le pied contre le ventre de Pluto, et dès qu'il sent la dureté de l'armure du garde sous sa semelle, il pousse de toutes ses forces pour dégager son agresseur. Surpris, Pluto lâche les poignets du vert et part en arrière, tombant du lit et se cognant l'arrière de la tête sur le sol, ce qui le sonne un peu. Le premier réflexe de Kyoya est de reculer jusqu'à ne plus être sur le lit, manquant un peu de se casser la gueule par terre dans sa précipitation à s'éloigner le plus possible du garde. Il n'est plus très loin de la porte et Pluto est à moitié sonné, ce serait le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir, seulement la montée d'adrénaline de l'oméga est déjà terminée et il est de nouveau paralysé par la douleur. Il ne se sent même pas capable de se relever. Merde, mais c'est un cauchemar !

Paniqué, Kyoya balaie la pièce du regard et ses yeux tombent sur la coupe de fruits qui trône sur la table basse entre le canapé et la cheminée. Elle est vide, Ryuga et lui ont terminé les derniers fruits la veille. Le vert ne perd pas une seconde et se traine comme il peut jusqu'à la table basse, debout sur ses jambes mais pratiquement plié en angle droit. S'il n'arrive pas à s'enfuir, il faut au moins qu'il ait de quoi se défendre. À sa droite, il entend des pas se précipiter vers lui, lui indiquant que Pluto a recouvré ses esprits. Il faut qu'il fasse vraiment vite. La main droite de l'oméga se referme autour du pied de la coupe en verre pile au moment où l'une des mains du garde attrape son épaule droite. D'un mouvement rapide, pratiquement un réflexe, Kyoya envoie la coupe rencontrer la tempe droite de Pluto. L'arme de fortune vole en éclat en percutant l'os crânien du garde et ce dernier pousse un gémissement de douleur, reculant précipitamment et fermant les yeux pour éviter que des éclats de verre n'abiment ses globes oculaires.

Kyoya est pris d'une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline, cette fois c'est sa chance. Il lâche ce qu'il reste de la coupe, c'est-à-dire le pied, et court vers la porte. Il l'a presque atteinte, la poignée est pratiquement à portée de main, mais les montées d'adrénaline soudaines perturbent le corps de l'oméga, déjà fragilisé par ses chaleurs. Le vert est soudain victime de vertiges tellement puissants qu'il s'en évanouit presque. Il tombe au sol, à quelques centimètres de la liberté, et reprend de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se reprendre et de partir. Il est proche, tellement proche ! Mais en même temps, il a l'impression que sa tête est littéralement en train de bouillir et il sent toujours les phéromones d'alpha de Pluto derrière lui, qui essaient de l'inciter à rester. Il en vient même à penser que s'il n'arrive pas à s'enfuir, si son corps commence à autant déconner, c'est à cause de ces foutues phéromones. Malgré les vertiges qui lui font complètement tourner la tête, Kyoya essaie de se redresser assez pour atteindre la poignée de la porte. Il ne peut quand même pas échouer si près du but ! Malheureusement, il sent des mains saisir ses chevilles et se fait soudainement tirer en arrière avec force, l'éloignant de la sortie qu'il avait presque réussi à atteindre. C'est vraiment un cauchemar… Le vert regarde en arrière et voit Pluto s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son propre corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le garde saigne de l'arcade sourcilière à cause du coup qu'il a pris, mais ça n'a absolument pas l'air de le déranger. Il semble plutôt concentré sur le fait de totalement bloquer Kyoya pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, collant au maximum son corps à celui de l'oméga. Kyoya ne peut non seulement plus bouger, à part ses bras mais ça ne lui sert pas à grand-chose, mais en plus il sent l'érection de Pluto contre ses fesses, et ça le répugne au plus haut point.

-**Tu es vraiment du genre remuant, Kyoya, **ricane le garde, amusé par l'expression à la fois dégoûtée et effrayée du jeune homme. **Ça ne me dérange pas, je dois avouer que jouer au chat et à la souris ça m'excite ~**

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir gagner à la fin ?! **S'énerve Kyoya, ignorant la douleur pour laisser s'exprimer toute sa haine et son rejet. **T'es déjà foutu ! Dès que Ryuga et Dashan apprendront ce que t'as essayé de faire, eh bah je donne pas cher de ta peau. **

-**Pourquoi l'apprendraient-ils ? **Demande Pluto avec une légèreté ahurissante. **On peut simplement s'amuser de notre côté, et ce sera notre petit secret ~**

-**Parce que tu crois sérieusement que si t'arrives à tes fins, je vais fermer ma gueule ? **Gronde le vert. **Alors ça non, je me ferais même un plaisir de te balancer. **

-**C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. On verra si tu seras toujours aussi déterminé après. J'ai bien aimé notre petit jeu, mais j'en ai marre de te courir après. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. **

Kyoya essaie d'envoyer ses coudes dans le visage de son agresseur, mais c'est peine perdue. Le garde utilise sa main gauche pour attraper les poignets du vert, une nouvelle fois, et les lui bloque au-dessus de la tête. Sa main droite part quant à elle vers l'entrejambe de l'oméga, dans le but évident de le déshabiller entièrement. Désespérément, Kyoya tente de se dégager, mais il arrive à peine à remuer. Même si l'armure de garde de Pluto est assez légère, elle lui donne bien plus de poids et le vert a la sensation qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se libérer de l'emprise de ce sadique. En sentant la main du garde arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture, l'oméga essaie quand même encore de lutter et bouge comme il peut pour que Pluto n'arrive pas à attraper la boucle et à le déshabiller.

Pluto commence à perdre patience et serre son poing pour taper dans le ventre de Kyoya. La douleur est infâme et le jeune homme gémit plaintivement de souffrance, ayant la sensation qu'il vient de se prendre un coup de marteau et non pas un coup de poing. Paralysé par la douleur, il n'a plus la force de se débattre et Pluto parvient donc enfin à mettre la main sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Visiblement un peu énervé par l'attitude récalcitrante de l'oméga, le garde arrache limite la ceinture de ce dernier en la défaisant. Il défait ensuite le bouton qui maintient le pantalon du vert fermé, et tire très brusquement dessus pour le baisser. Le geste est tellement brusque que le boxer de Kyoya suit le mouvement et part avec le pantalon, laissant l'oméga pratiquement nu et tout tremblant. Là…là il ne voit vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. Autant se résigner, il ne peut plus échapper à son triste sort… Il ne lui reste plus qu'à fermer les yeux, serrer les dents et prier très fort pour que ça s'arrête vite. Le vert a presque envie de s'assommer lui-même contre le sol pour tomber dans les pommes, pour fuir la situation…

Alors qu'il s'est résigné et essaie juste de se couper du monde, de dissocier son corps de sa tête pour supporter ce qui l'attend, Kyoya croit entendre des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur des appartements. En fait, il ne croit pas, il en est sûr. Ça ressemble même aux pas de quelqu'un qui porterait une armure. Le sang de Kyoya ne fait qu'un tour. Est-ce que ça pourrait être Dashan, qui viendrait voir comment il se porte ? Si c'est vraiment lui, alors il est sauvé.

-**Je t'avais dit que quelque chose clochait ! **S'exclame effectivement la voix de Dashan, pas vraiment exactement derrière la porte mais à quelques mètres de celle-ci. **Il est passé où Pluto ? **

-**Dashan, t'emballe pas, **lui répond une autre voix, une voix que Kyoya ne connait pas. **Il est peut-être juste parti une minute chercher à boire, ou alors il est à l'intérieur parce que Kyoya avait besoin de quelque chose. **

-**Moi je te dis qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, **insiste le capitaine de la garde impériale. **Il y a un truc qui allait pas avec Pluto tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que j'ai abrégé avec Nile ! **

-**Okay, okay, t'énerve pas contre moi, **rétorque son interlocuteur.

-**Kyoya ? Kyoya, c'est moi ! Ça va ? **Demande le brun en toquant à la porte.

Pluto, qui jusque-là était tellement concentré sur le fait de se déshabiller qu'il n'entendait pas la conversation à l'extérieur, sursaute soudainement et se décolle un peu de Kyoya. Quant au vert, il ne compte clairement pas laisser passer sa chance de s'en sortir.

-**DASHAN ! **S'écrie l'oméga aussi fort qu'il en est capable, sa voix vrillant à cause de la peur. **J'T'EN SUPPLIE, AIDE-MOI ! **

La porte s'ouvre presque immédiatement avec fracas, et ça s'explique par le fait que Dashan l'a ouverte en mettant un coup de pied dedans. Okay, c'est pas cool pour la porte, mais comme elle n'était pas fermée à clé, elle n'est pas vraiment endommagée. Kyoya relève la tête vers la porte et aperçoit le capitaine de la garde impériale accompagné d'un jeune homme blond, visiblement pas un soldat ni un garde. Le vert n'a jamais été si heureux de voir des gens, c'est presque s'il en chialerait de soulagement. Pluto en revanche… Lui il se décompose de peur, mais surtout de rage. Fais chier, il y était presque ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que son capitaine gâche tout ? En parlant du capitaine, celui-ci et son ami blond ont les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême à cause de la scène qu'ils observent actuellement. Le flottement ne dure pas bien longtemps puisque Dashan redescend vite sur terre et attrape Pluto par le col pour le jeter plus loin derrière. Le garde aux cheveux violets n'arrive pas à trouver son équilibre et s'éclate le dos contre le mur, presque en-dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Dès qu'il sent le poids de Pluto disparaitre de son dos, Kyoya se traine ailleurs, voulant s'éloigner à tout prix. Les douleurs et la fièvre sont en train de devenir intenables, il a l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'en peut tellement plus, il n'arrive qu'à se réfugier près du lit de Ryuga, hors de la vue de Pluto. L'oméga respire vraiment fortement, à ce stade on peut même dire qu'il hyper ventile, et l'entièreté de son visage est rouge. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, il est en réalité en état de choc. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de se rhabiller, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sont toujours baissés au niveau de ses cuisses. Le jeune homme blond s'approche de Kyoya avec prudence, mais évidemment le vert a un mouvement de recul en le voyant venir vers lui. Après tout, c'est un inconnu pour lui.

-**Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, **le rassure le blond. **Je voulais juste voir si tu vas bien. Je m'appelle Chris.**

-**C-Chris ? **Répète Kyoya, se détendant un peu à l'entente d'un nom familier. **Alors…c'est toi…le…le maître d'armes ? **

-**Mmh ? Tu me connais ? **S'étonne Chris en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. **Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que Dynamis était là pour ta visite médicale. C'est lui qui t'a parlé de moi, c'est ça ? **

-**N-Non… J'veux dire…il m'a…parlé de toi…mais c'était…pas lui…le premier… **explique difficilement le vert, la respiration saccadée.

-**Je vois. C'est sa Majesté qui t'a parlé de moi alors ? **

-**Oui… Ryuga a dit…que tu es…son ami… **

-**Haha, c'est vrai que tu appelles Ryuga par son prénom. J'avais oublié, pourtant Dashan me l'a dit. **

Tout en parlant avec Kyoya, Chris l'aide à se rhabiller et le fait monter sur le lit de l'empereur pour qu'il se repose. L'oméga a l'air complètement au bout du rouleau, il semble prêt à s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Il est épuisé. Les fluctuations d'adrénaline et de bien d'autres choses dans son propre corps l'ont vidé de toute son énergie. Le vert a envie de dormir, juste de dormir… La douleur risque de l'empêcher de s'endormir vite, mais il va finir par s'endormir d'épuisement de toute façon. Pendant que le maître d'armes blond s'occupe un peu de Kyoya, Dashan maintient Pluto plaqué contre le mur qu'il lui a fait heurter, le tenant par le col et le fusillant des yeux.

-**J'avais senti ton odeur d'alpha tout à l'heure, mais j'ai cru m'être trompé parce que ça me paraissait invraisemblable, **grogne le capitaine de la garde avec un air meurtrier. **Tu me dégoûtes, Pluto. J'aurais dû me méfier de toi, t'as jamais su te tenir avec les omégas. **

-**Quoi, vous faites référence à Dynamis ? **Ricane le garde, qui sait qu'il est foutu et décide donc de se permettre d'être très insolent. **C'était il y a tellement longtemps enfin, et je n'avais rien fait de mal. **

-**Non, rien de mal, à part lui faire du rentre dedans alors qu'il était déjà avec moi, **dit Chris en se rapprochant, fronçant les sourcils.

-**Avec toi Chris, pas à toi, **répond Pluto avec une saleté de sourire en coin. **La nuance est importante. **

-**Ferme ta gueule Pluto, tu me répugnes, **lance Dashan avec un dégoût largement palpable dans sa voix. **Les mecs comme toi méritent juste de crever. Alors c'est vrai, à Drächme on n'applique plus la peine de mort, mais crois-moi qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire, il se pourrait que l'empereur fasse une petite exception rien que pour toi. **

-**Bon, on fait quoi alors Dashan ? **Demande le blond à son ami, tandis que Pluto commence à réaliser la portée de ses actes.

-**Toi, t'embarques cette ordure et tu me le colles aux cachots, **répond le capitaine. **Moi je vais aller prévenir Ryuga de la situation. **

-**T'es…T'es sûr qu'on peut laisser Kyoya tout seul ? **Hésite Chris. **J'veux dire, il est quand même sacrément sous le choc…**

-**J'ai entendu… **rétorque Kyoya, en boule sur le lit couvert de fourrures. **Je peux…rester seul… J'ai…envie…de dormir…**

-**Je te promets que tu resteras pas seul trop longtemps, **dit le brun, qui sait que le vert n'aime pas être seul dans ce palais même s'il ne veut pas le dire. **Dès que Ryuga sera au courant, il viendra te voir.**

Kyoya hoche faiblement la tête, complètement à bout de force, et ferme les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. Dashan lâche le col de Pluto d'un mouvement à la fois rageur et plein de dédain, Chris saisit presque immédiatement le garde par le bras et les trois quittent la pièce. Pluto est devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'est de base, ne cherche plus à être provoquant ni à s'enfuir. Il réalise que cette fois, il ne va pas s'en sortir. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie du palais, le blond et le brun se séparent. Chris se dirige avec Pluto vers les prisons du palais, alors que Dashan marche très rapidement vers la salle du conseil où Ryuga devrait être actuellement, en pleine réunion avec ses conseillers. Dashan sait que les conseillers, sauf Tsubasa évidemment, vont mal voir son interruption, mais il s'en fout bien. Ryuga doit être mis au courant, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Kyoya a besoin de lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Dashan c'est best boy putain !_**

**_Chris : Je suis enfin dans la fic, ouais ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Pourquoi tu aimes autant me faire du mal Wonder, pourquoiii ? _**

**_Moi : Je te l'ai déjà dit Kyo, c'est parce que je t'aime ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu aussi tu l'aimes, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours pour ma poire…_**

**_Moi : Ryu n'est pas mon chouchou, contrairement à toi u_u_**

**_Ryuga : *chuchote* Ouais bah tant mieux…_**

**_Chris : Je sens arriver les feels au chapitre suivant !_**

**_Moi : Bonne intuition ! Mais bon, avant ça, il y a le chapitre de mercredi ! Oui, comme je suis en vacances, exceptionnellement le chapitre de « Mon réconfort » sera posté mercredi midi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : On doit s'attendre à quoi ? _**

**_Moi : Rien de spécial, à un chapitre plutôt normal ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Heureusement…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à mercredi ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *s'est barré*_**

**_Moi : Parfois, je me demande qui est le plus mature entre Kyo et Yu ! XD_**

**_Chris : L'insulte ultime ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Vous êtes infernaux…_**

**_Moi : Mais noooon ! X)_**


	9. Etat de choc

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Désolée du retard, j'ai été traînée en journée shopping à l'improviste hier, du coup j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture de mon chapitre ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça, cherche des excuses. _**

**_Moi : Je me cherche pas des excuses, c'est la vérité ! _**

**_Chris : Ouais, ça se voit ! Tes nouvelles fringues trainent dans le salon X)_**

**_Moi : J'ai pas encore eu le temps de les ranger, héhé ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Bon alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Ryuga : C'est pas vraiment le fun hein._**

**_Moi : Non pas vraiment, vive les feels ! _**

**_Kyoya : Et sinon, ça avance quand ? Non parce que sérieux, à ce rythme-là, ta fic elle va faire 50 chapitres ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Kyo, j'ai dit que cette fic serait longue ! Tellement longue que j'ai été obligée de me faire un schéma de la chronologie de cette fic pour pas me paumer XD_**

**_Kyoya : Vie de merde…_**

**_Moi : Bon, ne nous attardons pas plus ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Parfois, il existe des ships que je ne comprends même pas ! Les gens peuvent être sacrément bizarres, ou imaginatifs, ça dépend du point de vue ! XD  
La mise en couple ne va plus tarder, t'inquiète ! n_n  
Quand Chris est tombé amoureux de Dynamis, il ne connaissait certainement pas son nom vu qu'il l'observait de loin ! Dynamis lui a sans doute dit après, quand ils ont commencé à devenir proches ^^  
C'est normal qu'elle soit basique la rencontre de Dashan et Chaoxin, j'essaie de rester un peu réaliste ! Faut pas se leurrer, beaucoup d'histoires d'amour commencent comme ça, même si c'est pas très romantique X)  
Kyoya se pense friendzoned, le pauvre ! XD_**

**_Marius : Je sais pas vraiment si c'est rassurant que Scott Cawthon supervise le film… Son talent d'écriture n'est plus à prouver, le mec a fait un million de retcons dans FNAF ! On s'en souvient de la morsure de 87 qui est devenue la morsure de 83 ! Mais bon, on verra bien X)  
Comme j'ai dit, l'histoire de Dashan et Chaoxin est plutôt réaliste ! X)  
J'ai vu des animes shoujo quand j'étais petite, entre deux épisodes de Yu-Gi-Oh et BeyBlade, et je dois dire que j'aimais plutôt bien quand même ! Niveau mangas shoujo, j'en ai lu au CDI de mon lycée, et un qui m'a vraiment plu c'est « Orange ». C'est une histoire assez spéciale, mais vraiment touchante ^^  
P.S : C'est quand même un peu pitoyable mes cannettes qui trainent… Je fais la collection, c'est pas ma faute ! Elles sont belles, et difficilement trouvables en France ^^'  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je suis contente de vous revoir les gars ! ^^ Kidd : *en train de vider une bouteille de vieux rhum* Law : Eustass-ya est visiblement content de retrouver ton stock d'alcool. Moi : Je sais qu'il est content de me revoir aussi u_u)_**

* * *

Devant la salle du conseil, deux gardes impériaux font leur boulot, c'est-à-dire monter la garde, mais ils discutent surtout. Ce n'est pas particulièrement passionnant de surveiller les portes closes de la salle, il se passe rarement quelque chose qui pourraient les tirer de leur routine. Leur seul mission, c'est de veiller à ce que personne n'entre pendant la réunion de leur empereur et de ses conseillers. Sachant qu'absolument toutes les personnes au palais connaissent l'horaire de cette réunion et savent qu'il ne faut pas l'interrompre, les deux gardes n'ont jamais personne à rembarrer et s'ennuient sévèrement. Être assignés à la surveillance de la salle du conseil pendant la réunion, c'est vraiment pas drôle… Pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose va venir perturber leur habituellement si calme et ennuyeux travail.

Alors qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien, les deux gardes entendent des pas se rapprocher d'eux à toute vitesse. Entendant le bruit caractéristique du métal sur la pierre, les deux collègues tournent immédiatement la tête vers la source du bruit, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'un garde en armure qui peut produire ce type de son en courant. Les deux gardes écarquillent les yeux de surprise quand ils reconnaissent leur chef, qui court vers eux avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

-**C-Capitaine Dashan ? **Bégaie le premier garde, à la fois choqué par l'expression sérieuse du capitaine de la garde impériale et par le fait de simplement le voir. **Qu'est-ce que v-vous faites là ? **

-**Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas entrer, **dit le deuxième garde, ayant remarqué que Dashan se dirige droit vers la porte et non pas vers eux pour leur parler.

-**Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer, mais il faut que je parle à l'empereur, **répond le brun en s'arrêtant parce que les deux gardes lui barrent la route. **C'est une urgence. Laissez-moi passer. **

Les deux gardes se regardent avec un air pas vraiment rassuré mais s'écartent pour laisser passer leur capitaine. Ils ont peur qu'on leur reproche de ne pas avoir arrêté Dashan, mais bon d'un autre côté…bah la seule personne vraiment susceptible de les engueuler pour quelque chose c'est Dashan lui-même. Normalement, ils ne risquent donc pas grand-chose.

Dashan pousse avec force les deux lourdes portes de la salle du conseil, provoquant un très grand bruit qui stoppe immédiatement la conversation des conseillers et de l'empereur. La salle du conseil est une très grande salle aérée, à comprendre par là qu'elle est très peu meublée. Elle ne dispose que d'une immense table rectangulaire, autour de laquelle sont assis les conseillers et l'empereur, de deux bibliothèques dans le fond de la salle garnies de dossiers au sujet des affaires de l'empire de Drächme et de livres d'histoire, et de quelques table posées contre certains murs sur lesquelles sont posés des vases et même un service à thé. C'est cependant une très grande salle, et très lumineuse car garnies de plusieurs fenêtres immenses. La grandeur de la salle fait résonner le moindre bruit dedans, autant dire que l'ouverture brusque des portes est immanquablement remarquée. En sa qualité d'empereur, Ryuga est assis au bout de la table, en face des portes. Lorsqu'il relève la tête à cause du bruit et voit Dashan, le jeune souverain devine immédiatement que quelque chose de grave a eu lieu, et malheureusement il est presque sûr de savoir qui ça peut concerner.

-**Veuillez excuser cette interruption votre Majesté, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et il fallait que je vous mette au courant, **explique Dashan tout en s'inclinant et en faisant son salut militaire. **C'est…c'est à propos de Kyoya. **

Ryuga n'est même pas surpris, en revanche il est très inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? À quel point c'est grave ? L'empereur se lève précipitamment de sa chaise et fait le tour de la table pour rejoindre le capitaine de sa garde, se mettant assez près de lui pour que leur conversation reste à peu près discrète.

-**Dashan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demande Ryuga, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-**C'est…c'est Pluto, **répond le brun, l'air à la fois coupable et furieux. **Je l'ai envoyé monter la garde devant ta chambre à ma place, mais…j'aurais dû me méfier de cet enfoiré. Quand il est passé près de moi, j'ai cru sentir son odeur d'alpha, mais je me suis dit que je devais avoir rêvé parce que ça me paraissait impossible… J'avais pas rêvé. Cette raclure a fait exprès de ne pas reprendre ses suppressants. J'aurais dû me fier à mon impression putain, tout est de ma faute…**

-**Dashan, arrête de culpabiliser et viens en aux faits, **dit le souverain d'un ton neutre, sous-entendant qu'il ne va pas reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé à son ami aux longs cheveux bruns.

-**Il a…il a essayé de violer Kyoya, **lâche le capitaine de la garde très rapidement, comme si dire ces mots lui brûlait la gorge. **Seulement essayé, Chris et moi on est arrivés à temps pour l'en empêcher. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'ai écourté l'entrainement et Chris m'a accompagné. Je l'ai envoyé coller Pluto aux cachots, et moi je suis venu te chercher. Il faut que tu remontes retrouver Kyoya, il est vraiment en état de choc mais je pense qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même… Il ne faut pas qu'il reste tout seul. **

Ryuga a la désagréable sensation de sentir son sang geler instantanément dans ses veines. Il n'en veut absolument pas à Dashan, ça ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit. C'est à lui-même qu'il en veut… Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Kyoya seul dans son état, même si le jeune oméga préférait sans doute rester dans son coin. Il ne devrait même pas le laisser vivre ses chaleurs au sein du palais, c'est trop dangereux. Il devrait pourtant le savoir, deux ans auparavant c'était Dynamis qui vivait ça à son arrivée au palais. La seule différence, la putain de seule et énorme différence, c'est que personne à l'époque ne lui avait interdit de donner des suppressants Oméga à son ami aux cheveux violet pastel. En même temps, à cette époque il n'avait que 19 ans…et ses parents étaient toujours vivants… Il était libre de ses mouvements, le conseil n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ses actions. Pas encore.

L'empereur de Drächme prend alors une décision, et à bien y réfléchir il aurait dû prendre cette décision dès qu'il a remarqué que Kyoya entrait dans sa période de chaleurs. Il va lui donner des suppressants Oméga, même si le conseil lui a interdit de le faire. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à laisser le vert souffrir et se mettre en danger pendant plusieurs jours. Okay, il va se mettre à dos tous ses conseillers, mais finalement il s'en fout. Et puis en plus, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Tsubasa sera de son côté, ils ont la même façon de penser et c'est bien pour ça que l'argenté est le plus important de ses conseillers. Tant que lui est d'accord avec ses agissements, alors ça lui va parfaitement.

-**Tsubasa, prends le relais, **dit Ryuga en se retournant vers son conseiller et ami, qui est assis sur la chaise à la droite de sa place à lui. **Je dois m'absenter. **

-**Bien, votre Majesté, **répond poliment Tsubasa en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-**Dashan, tu peux retourner à tes activités, **continue le souverain. **Merci de m'avoir prévenu. **

-**À vos ordres, votre Majesté, **s'exclame pratiquement le brun, faisant comme toujours son salut militaire.

Ryuga entend parfaitement ses conseillers qui se murmurent des choses, probablement à son sujet ou à celui de Kyoya, mais il n'en a rien à faire. L'empereur quitte la salle du conseil, suivi de près par Dashan, qui prend le temps de refermer les portes de la salle. Ryuga se dirige vers le complexe médical et scientifique d'un pas pressé et assuré tandis que le capitaine de la garde impériale retourne dans la partie du château dédiée aux entrainements des soldats pour reprendre la formation des nouvelles recrues. Chris doit l'avoir devancé à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour flâner. Maintenant seul dans les couloirs du palais, Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Kyoya, qui en ce moment est seul dans sa chambre, à essayer de se remettre de ce qu'il vient de vivre. C'était vraiment une connerie de le laisser seul avec ses chaleurs, une énorme connerie que le souverain va s'atteler à réparer.

**XXXXXXXX**

Seul dans les appartements impériaux, Kyoya est roulé en boule sur le lit de Ryuga. Il a essayé de dormir, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps il essaie. Les douleurs et la fièvre sont aussi dérangeantes que ce dont il a l'habitude, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêche de dormir. Ce qui l'empêche de dormir, c'est le stress. Il est tendu, il sent son cœur battre rapidement et fortement dans sa poitrine et au moindre bruit venant de derrière la porte des appartements, il se raidit immédiatement. Il n'y a rien à faire, il n'arrive pas à se détendre et le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Ça va l'en rendre malade si ça continue, mais d'un côté il va peut-être s'évanouir comme ça. Tss, voilà qu'il en ait réduit à espérer s'évanouir pour pouvoir se reposer, simplement parce que son corps refuse de dormir… D'un côté, cet espoir lui parait bien futile. Il se sent malade, mais pas malade comme s'il allait tomber dans les pommes à cause de son corps qui ne supporte plus, plutôt malade comme s'il allait vomir à cause du malaise qu'il ressent. Kyoya ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, il ne risque plus rien, alors pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se calmer ? Il veut dormir, juste dormir…et oublier…

Soudain, Kyoya entend des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur de la chambre. L'oméga sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et tend l'oreille de manière plus attentive. En se rendant compte que les bruits de pas ne sont pas ceux d'un soldat, il n'y a aucun écho métallique, le vert se calme un peu. Ça ne peut être que Ryuga, Dashan avait dit qu'il le préviendrait et qu'il ne tarderait sans doute pas à monter. Cependant, Kyoya ne reste pas calme bien longtemps. Il ne veut pas que Ryuga le voit dans cet état, il est encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude… D'un autre côté, la présence du jeune souverain lui fait toujours du bien. Merde, il ne sait pas quoi faire. De toute façon, il n'a rien à faire, qu'il le veuille ou pas Ryuga va rentrer. C'est sa chambre après tout.

Ryuga pousse doucement la porte de ses appartements, pensant que Kyoya est endormi. En rentrant dans sa chambre, l'empereur se rend compte que le vert ne dort pas du tout. Sa respiration est saccadée, et il inspire et expire très fort par la bouche, comme quelqu'un qui meurt de chaud. Ayant entendu Ryuga entrer, Kyoya se tourne un peu vers lui.

-**Kyoya… Dashan m'a tout raconté, **commence le jeune souverain, son poing droit serré comme s'il tenait quelque chose. **Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul…**

-**C'est pas…de ta faute… **répond Kyoya, rougissant un peu mais pas à cause de sa fièvre.

-**Si, c'est de ma faute, **maintient Ryuga, s'asseyant près de l'oméga qui souffre toujours. **Je n'aurais jamais dû non plus te laisser avec…tes chaleurs, ici c'est trop dangereux et je suis censé le savoir. J'ai ramené de quoi te soulager de manière définitive, j'aurais dû faire ça ce matin.**

Intrigué, Kyoya se tourne entièrement vers le jeune empereur et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ryuga ouvre alors son poing serré et le regard du vert s'écarquille quand il reconnait ce que le souverain gardait caché dans sa main. Un cachet rond et blanc marqué de la lettre majuscule Oméga. Un suppressant Oméga. Kyoya n'ose même pas y croire, ça lui parait impossible. Il avance une main tremblotante vers le petit médicament salvateur, mais n'ose pas vraiment le prendre. Sa main reste suspendue au-dessus de celle de Ryuga. Finalement, le souverain prend le poignet du vert, lui fait tourner la main paume vers le ciel et dépose le suppressant dedans.

-**Je vais te chercher de l'eau pour que tu puisses l'avaler, **dit Ryuga en se levant de son lit, presque immédiatement après avoir donné le suppressant à Kyoya.

-**A-Attends ! **L'interpelle l'oméga. **D-Dans ta lettre…tu disais…que tu…n'avais…pas le droit… Alors…comment ? Pourquoi ? **

-**Je n'ai techniquement toujours pas le droit, mais j'ai décidé d'aller à l'encontre de la décision du conseil quand même, **répond l'empereur en cherchant un verre dans le meuble où il garde aussi ses alcools. **J'aurais dû le faire avant, mais j'ai essayé de suivre ce qu'on me disait pour une fois, même si c'était injuste… Avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je ne peux tout simplement pas continuer de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de passer pour un gentil garçon qui écoute ce que lui disent ses conseillers froids et sans cœur. Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger et je ne veux pas non plus te voir souffrir et rester là à ne rien faire. **

Ryuga se redresse ensuite, un verre à la main, et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour remplir le verre avec l'eau du robinet. Toujours sur le lit, le suppressant dans sa main ouverte, Kyoya sent ses joues s'enflammer. Jamais personne n'a eu autant de considération pour lui en tant qu'oméga, jamais… Le vert a la sensation d'être presque normal auprès de Ryuga, et cette sensation est merveilleuse. L'empereur ne tarde pas à revenir avec le verre rempli d'eau et le tend à Kyoya. Rapidement et sans vraiment réfléchir, le vert met le suppressant dans sa bouche et boit de l'eau pour réussir à l'avaler. En sentant le cachet passer dans sa gorge, Kyoya ressent un profond sentiment de soulagement. Il redonne ensuite le verre d'eau encore à moitié plein à Ryuga et respire profondément. Ses douleurs et sa fièvre sont encore là, elles ne vont pas disparaitre en une minute non plus. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'il prend des suppressants et il n'a aucune idée de combien de temps ça pourrait prendre pour que ses douleurs et sa fièvre s'arrêtent. Il espère juste que ça ne va pas être trop long.

-**J'ai croisé Dynamis, et je lui ai demandé combien de temps ça prendrait pour que tes chaleurs se calment enfin, **dit Ryuga, comme s'il avait réussi à lire dans les pensées de Kyoya. **Il m'a dit que d'après le bouquin commencé par la mère d'Hikaru, ça dépend de chaque oméga mais en moyenne ça prend environ une heure. **

-**Une heure ? **Répète Kyoya, assis sur les fourrures du lit de l'empereur en se tenant le ventre à cause de ses douleurs toujours aussi affreuses. **Bah…je sens que…ça va être l'heure…la plus longue…de ma vie…**

-**Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain chaud en attendant, **lui conseille l'empereur. **Dynamis dit que ça pourrait te soulager un peu.**

-**Je veux bien…mais je suis pas…capable d'aller…jusqu'à…la salle de bain, **articule difficilement le vert, qui commence à sentir sa tête tourner à cause de la fièvre.

-**Je vais t'y porter. Je vais essayer de pas te faire mal. **

Kyoya n'a pas vraiment le temps d'émettre une objection, Ryuga est déjà en train de passer un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre autour de sa taille pour le soulever du lit. Par réflexe, l'oméga passe son bras droit autour des épaules du souverain pour s'accrocher et éviter de tomber. Dans les bras de Ryuga, le vert n'a pas plus mal qu'avant. Enfin si, quand l'empereur commence à marcher parce que ça le secoue légèrement, mais ça reste largement supportable. Ce n'est pas comme si la salle de bain était très loin en plus. Comme il n'a pas les mains libres, Ryuga ouvre la porte de la salle de bain en la poussant avec un pied et dépose doucement le vert sur le rebord de la baignoire en marbre. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner dans sa chambre pour laisser son intimité à Kyoya, ce dernier attrape le bras de l'empereur pour l'empêcher de partir.

-**Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Kyoya ? **Demande Ryuga en se tournant vers Kyoya, un peu surpris.

-**En…en quelque sorte, **répond le jeune oméga, visiblement assez gêné puisqu'il n'ose même pas regarder Ryuga et fixe plutôt les bottes de celui-ci. **Je…je veux…je veux pas rester…tout seul… **

-**Tu…tu veux que je reste près de toi pendant que tu prends ton bain ? **Déduit le jeune souverain en rougissant légèrement.

-**Oui… Je me sens…mal et stressé quand je suis…tout seul, **avoue Kyoya avec un air à la fois contrarié et honteux. **Même si je sais…que tu es à côté…je…je…**

-**Tu n'as pas à te justifier comme ça Kyoya. Après ce que tu as vécu, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'arrives pas à rester seul. **

Kyoya se hasarde alors à relever la tête vers Ryuga et croise son regard compréhensif mais un peu gêné. Il faut dire que ce que lui demande l'oméga est plutôt sacrément gênant, mais il voit bien que ce dernier est encore sous le choc. Ce n'est même pas qu'il ne veut pas rester tout seul, c'est qu'il ne peut absolument pas. Kyoya ne veut pas le dire parce qu'il en a honte, mais quand il était seul, toute la scène…tout ce que Pluto lui a fait subir se jouait en boucle dans sa tête. Il a peur que s'il se retrouve seul dans la salle de bain, même avec Ryuga de l'autre côté de la porte, ça recommence. Il ne va pas le supporter, c'est trop dur. Ça fait trop mal… Si Ryuga reste près de lui, ça l'empêchera d'y penser. Ça lui fera du bien.

Se penchant légèrement en arrière, Kyoya ouvre le robinet de la baignoire et laisse l'eau couler. Tout aussi rapidement que d'habitude, l'eau chauffe et dégage des volutes de fumée. Le vert place donc le bouchon dans le drain de la baignoire pour retenir l'eau chaude. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se déshabiller, bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à enlever, et à se glisser dans l'eau chaude en attendant que le suppressant Oméga qu'il a pris fasse effet. Ryuga le sait bien, et c'est donc le moment pour lui de se retourner et de fixer la porte. Ça doit être ça le moment le plus gênant au final, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Voulant y mettre fin au plus vite, Kyoya se dépêche d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer et de se mettre dans la baignoire, dos contre le rebord sur lequel il était assis juste avant.

-**C'est bon… Tu peux…te retourner, **dit-il en repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

Cependant, Ryuga ne se retourne pas. Il regarde vite fait en arrière pour vérifier qu'il ne trébuche sur rien et s'assoit sur les marches de la baignoire, dos à Kyoya. Le rebord de la baignoire étant assez haut, Kyoya se rend compte que l'empereur s'est assis derrière lui en sentant sa tête contre la sienne. C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation, mais au moins le vert se sent mieux et arrive enfin à se détendre un peu. La baignoire n'est pas encore remplie, mais l'eau arrive maintenant aux abdos de Kyoya et il sent ses douleurs s'atténuer un peu. C'est très léger, mais pour l'oméga ça fait une réelle différence. Comme l'eau est très chaude, environ 38-39°C, Kyoya n'est plus autant dérangé par sa fièvre non plus. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça lui fait du bien !

-**J'ai l'impression de revivre, **souffle le vert avec soulagement.

-**Tant mieux Kyoya, **lui répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire que son interlocuteur ne peut même pas voir.

Kyoya sourit aussi, commençant à se sentir beaucoup mieux, mais en baissant les yeux il remarque une trace rouge sur sa hanche droite. Perplexe, il regarde mieux et constate que c'est une trace de griffure très peu profonde, ça ne saigne même pas, mais assez pour avoir laissé une marque. Kyoya déglutit en comprenant que c'est sans aucun doute Pluto qui l'a griffé en lui arrachant son pantalon. Bordel, il s'était promis de ne plus y repenser…

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Lui demande Ryuga, sentant que quelque chose perturbe Kyoya et le tend à nouveau.

-**Oui… **ment l'oméga en frottant la trace de griffure comme si ça pouvait la faire disparaitre.

-**Kyoya, je me suis promis de ne plus te mentir, **soupire l'empereur. **Ça implique que tu fasses la même chose. Sois honnête avec moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

-**J'ai… C'est juste que…je viens de remarquer que j'ai une griffure sur la hanche droite, **répond le vert. **Je crois…non, je suis sûr que c'est Pluto qui m'a fait ça…**

-**Oh… Je sais que c'est complètement con comme question, mais…tu te sens bien, Kyoya ? Par rapport à ce qu'il t'est arrivé…**

-**Je ne sais pas…si bien est le mot qui convient… Je me dis qu'encore, j'ai eu de la chance… Ça aurait pu être bien pire. **

-**C'est vrai, mais tu ne dois pas minimiser l'impact que ça peut avoir sur toi… Tu n'arrives pas à rester seul à cause de ça, il va te falloir du temps pour vraiment t'en remettre. **

-**Je sais… C'est juste…après que tu m'aies si bien traité pendant plusieurs jours, j'en étais arrivé à penser que je ne risquais rien ici… Ça fait mal d'à nouveau se faire traiter comme un objet après tout ça. Je me sens…je me sens…mal…et sale aussi…**

Kyoya grimace et passe sa main dans son cou, à l'endroit où Pluto l'a léché. C'est vrai, il a échappé au pire, mais cet enfoiré de garde impériale a quand même posé ses mains sur lui, et ça le dégoûte. Ça le dégoûte de lui-même. Il n'aime plus vivre dans son corps depuis qu'il est un oméga, ce corps qui le fait souffrir chaque mois et qui essaie d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté pour satisfaire un besoin qui n'est même pas vital. Ce qui lui est arrivé lui donne encore plus envie de quitter son corps, d'en changer. Si seulement c'était possible… Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement être un bêta, comme la majorité des gens ? C'est vrai quoi, les omégas sont très rares, les omégas mâles encore plus, alors pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de vivre une vie normale, d'avoir des amis, des loisirs, un but, une passion, tout ce que les gens normaux ont ? Pourquoi lui n'a pas le droit ? Il n'a même plus de famille, plus personne pour le soutenir, pour le réconforter quand ça ne va pas, pour tout simplement l'aimer… Ses réflexions sont trop douloureuses, et Kyoya sent ses nerfs craquer violemment. Il en a marre, beaucoup trop marre. Le vert a envie de dormir, de dormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Plus jamais…

-**Kyoya ? **L'interpelle Ryuga, se retournant vers le jeune oméga car celui-ci ne dit plus rien depuis plus d'une minute. **K… Oh, Kyoya, ne pleure pas s'il te plait…**

Surpris, Kyoya se tourne un peu vers l'empereur, de manière à ce que le côté gauche de son corps soit entièrement appuyé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Le blanc le regarde avec compassion et passe sa main sous les yeux bleus de l'oméga pour essuyer des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de verser. Il se sent un peu honteux de pleurer devant Ryuga, mais en même temps il préfère que ce soit devant lui plutôt que devant quelqu'un d'autre. De son côté, Ryuga se sent vraiment mal aussi. Il avait promis à Kyoya qu'il serait en sécurité ici, et maintenant ils en sont là…

-**Je suis désolé Kyoya, tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, **dit le jeune souverain en prenant le vert dans ses bras, de manière à ce que la tête du jeune homme soit appuyée contre son torse. **Je te jure que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible t'arriver. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir autant… **

Kyoya sursaute légèrement quand il sent les bras du souverain s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, mais finalement il trouve son étreinte…agréable, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Le cœur de Ryuga bat littéralement à côté de ses oreilles, le vert trouve ça étrangement relaxant. Après avoir bien hésité, Kyoya accroche ses mains au bras de Ryuga, qui est devant son visage, et ferme les yeux pour se détendre un peu. Il aurait préféré rendre son étreinte à Ryuga, mais il est mouillé et il n'a pas trop envie de tremper les habits de l'empereur. Ryuga a perdu une de ses mains dans les cheveux verts un peu emmêlés de Kyoya, les caressant un peu de manière réconfortante. À partir de maintenant, il fera vraiment tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que l'oméga soit totalement en sécurité dans le palais. Il est prêt à le promettre sur son propre honneur.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je suis OOC as fuck bordel…_**

**_Kyoya : Et moi, on en parle ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Vous me gonflez les deux, si vous continuez j'en chope un pour taper sur l'autre ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Je crois que je deviens une petite nature, je trouve les pensées de Kyoya vers la fin très touchantes et tristes…_**

**_Moi : C'est vrai que c'est pas la joie pour lui en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour les rattrapages, c'est cette semaine pour moi et je suis pas super confiante pour tout ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Genre…les maths ? _**

**_Moi : Déconne pas Ryu, mes maths c'est l'horreur… Je comprends littéralement rien ! Plus qu'à prier pour avoir une chance de cocu au rattrapage ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Ça va aller ! Allez, salut les lecteurs ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	10. Se reconstruire

**_Moi : Hum…salut les gens ! J'espère que toutes ces histoires de coronavirus ne vous font pas trop flipper… Anyway, mon chapitre devrait vous changer les idées ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Alors c'est vrai ? Ta Fac est fermée ?_**

**_Moi : Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ouais… Je continue de bosser depuis la maison, mais je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire théoriquement ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Il fait vraiment chier ce virus…_**

**_Chris : Toi il te fait chier en tout cas ! XD_**

**_Moi : Bon, ce chapitre est toujours dans les feels, et dans l'ensemble il est mignon même s'il y a un moment un peu dur ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Et on a passé les 1 000 vues sur Mon réconfort ! Youhou ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Non mais aussi, si vous continuez à lire et aimer ses conneries, on va pas s'en sortir nous…_**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture les gens, et courage si vous êtes bloqués chez vous comme moi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Au moins t'es là, et moi j'ai plus à supporter les deux râleurs tout seul ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : On t'emmerde._**

**_Moi : X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Tu trouves que Scott s'est pas emmêlé les pinceaux parce que t'as pas regardé les vidéos de Captain Hype ! XD Anyway, je te conseille vraiment de les regarder ! Même si tu connais bien FNAF, c'est super agréable à regarder, il explique super bien les différents mystères de la saga ! Pour l'instant, il s'est arrêté à FNAF 3, mais il va faire tous les jeux ! ^^  
Ah au fait, des Final Fantasy, dans les grandes lignes il y en a 15, même si c'est plus compliqué que ça en vrai ! XD  
Pauvre Kyoya, il en voit de toutes les couleurs XD  
Je n'ai ni le code ni le permis, je suis une trop grande stressée de la vie et l'idée de conduire me donne des crises d'angoisse ! Tant pis, je marcherai et je prendrai le bus toute ma vie, c'est écologique en plus ! X)  
Les yeux de Kyoya sont magnifiques, on comprend que Ryuga les adore ! *_*  
P.S : Ouais, à chacun ses délires ! Je collectionne les canettes si je veux ! Faudra que je m'achète encore un soda Pokémon d'ailleurs, j'ai Carapuce et Salamèche, je dois compléter le trio des starters de la 1G ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Sinon, quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Marimo et Love Cook ? Law et Kidd : Non. Moi : J'espère que Nami leur a pas trop fait de mal, les pauvres ^^' Kidd : C'est bon, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans toi quand même ! Law : J'ai comme un gros doute, Eustass-ya. Moi : Moi aussi Kiddou, moi aussi…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Qui porte un costard quotidiennement ? Bah euh…mon père ? Mais bon, lui il est avocat X)  
Dormir dans le bus, peu importe la position, ça fait maaaaaal ! Bonjour les courbatures après ! X_X_**

* * *

Toujours dans son bain d'eau chaude, Kyoya continue de parler avec Ryuga, dos à lui. Il est bien plus à l'aise qu'avant, principalement car il sent que le suppressant qu'il a pris fait son effet. Il se sent moins fiévreux, beaucoup mieux fiévreux, et ses douleurs ne sont plus qu'un vague pincement dans le bas de son ventre. Bientôt, ses chaleurs ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bientôt, il ne sentira plus rien, plus rien du tout. Le vert se sent peu à peu revivre, et c'est la sensation la plus agréable qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde. Ryuga est heureux de sentir Kyoya aller mieux, il pense vraiment du plus profond de son âme que le jeune homme ne mérite pas de souffrir. Il a déjà bien trop souffert. Ryuga le sait, un alpha comme lui ne pourra jamais vraiment imaginer ce que c'est, une vie comme celle de Kyoya. Ce qu'il pourrait imaginer sera toujours bien mieux que l'affreuse réalité.

Il en a assez de cette condescendance envers les omégas mâles. Le jeune souverain n'a jamais compris en quoi ils valaient moins que les autres êtres humains, et en fait il n'a jamais compris comment un être humain pouvait soi-disant valoir plus ou moins suivant son état d'alpha, de bêta ou d'oméga. Pour lui, la valeur d'un être humain se mesure à ses actions, à ses pensées et à sa manière d'être, pas à ce qu'il est de par sa naissance, ce qu'il n'a pas décidé d'être et qu'il ne pourra jamais changer. Ça lui semble tellement évident, alors que pourtant il y a très peu de personnes qui pensent comme lui. Peut-être que c'est parce que sa mère et son père l'ont élevé comme ça, dans cette façon de penser, que ça lui parait si évident…

Encore un peu plus tard, l'eau du bain commence à devenir froide et Kyoya se met donc à grelotter sans même s'en rendre compte. En revanche, Ryuga sent la peau de l'oméga se hérisser. En effet, à cause de la chaleur moite de la salle de bain, l'empereur a enlevé sa cape et sa chemise en cuir sans manches et les a posés près de lui. Il est donc torse nu, et il sent dans le haut de son dos la chair de poule de Kyoya.

-**Kyoya, tu veux sortir de la baignoire ? **Demande-t-il au jeune homme, pensant que peut-être il n'ose pas sortir tout seul à cause de sa présence près de lui.

-**Euh oui, je commence à avoir froid, **avoue le vert en se frottant un peu les bras. **Et puis je me sens beaucoup mieux, je crois que le suppressant a complètement fait effet. **

-**Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner une serviette, **dit le souverain en se levant pour aller vers le meuble-lavabo, sur lequel se trouvent les serviettes, bien pliées.

Kyoya ne comptait pas bouger de toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment envie que l'empereur le voit nu. Pas vraiment envie du tout même. Ryuga récupère la plus grande serviette qu'il y a sur le meuble, revient vers la baignoire, la déplie et la tient bien tendue sous les yeux circonspects de Kyoya.

-**Tu peux sortir maintenant, **dit le blanc après avoir tourné la tête vers le mur à sa droite.

Même s'il est un peu gêné, Kyoya laisse un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il se sent bien en présence de l'empereur, il a la sensation que rien ne peut lui arriver tant que ce dernier est près de lui. Oui…tant qu'il est là… Sentant que de désagréables pensées commencent à prendre le dessus de son esprit, l'oméga secoue la tête pour se reprendre et se lève. Il enjambe le rebord de la baignoire, descend les quelques marches qui le séparent de Ryuga et se tourne pour laisser l'empereur l'envelopper dans la serviette. Si ce dernier a pris une grande serviette, c'est parce que Kyoya a dit avoir froid. Quand il sent le jeune homme saisir les pans de la serviette, il la lâche pour le laisser se sécher tranquillement. Cependant, avant de le laisser définitivement tranquille et de retourner dans la chambre, Ryuga frotte doucement les épaules de Kyoya à travers sa serviette, à la fois pour le réchauffer un peu et pour le réconforter. Il quitte ensuite la salle de bain, laissant le vert seul pour qu'il se sèche correctement et qu'il commence à se rhabiller.

Soudainement de nouveau seul, Kyoya sent un immense sentiment de malaise s'emparer de lui. Pourtant, Ryuga n'est pas loin, il est littéralement juste derrière la porte, probablement assis sur le canapé pour boire un verre ou allongé sur son lit pour réfléchir un peu. Mais rien à faire, l'oméga se sent d'un seul coup très mal. Il a mal au cœur, littéralement mal au cœur. Il a l'impression que son cœur est compressé, qu'il se resserre sur lui-même, ça fait tellement mal… Il n'a plus de fièvre, il le sait, mais il se sent bizarrement pris de vertiges et il a chaud. De l'extérieur, il semble sur le point de s'évanouir ou de vomir, il est même devenu légèrement livide. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est complètement ivre, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas…

Ayant peur de tomber à cause des vertiges, Kyoya s'assoit de lui-même contre un mur, en manquant tout de même de glisser et de se faire mal. Il respire très fort, tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il va se mettre à hyperventiler s'il ne parvient pas à se calmer. L'oméga ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et le fait de ne pas réussir à respirer correctement le fait un peu paniquer. Et quand il panique, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Concentré sur le fait de continuer de respirer à peu près normalement, Kyoya commence à se replier sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, et se blottit dans sa serviette. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se sécher correctement, il ruisselle toujours d'eau et ça lui donne froid. À nouveau, le jeune homme se sent complètement pathétique. Il est totalement pitoyable comme ça, en position fœtale contre un mur avec sa serviette, tremblotant à cause du froid et respirant aussi fort que s'il faisait une crise d'asthme. Comment tout a pu s'effondrer si vite… ?

-**Kyoya ? Je peux entrer ? **Demande Ryuga, toquant doucement sur la porte. **Désolé, j'ai oublié de récupérer mes affaires. Après je te laisse tranquille, promis. **

Toujours à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation, Kyoya sursaute en entendant la voix de l'empereur et tourne la tête vers les marches de la baignoire. Effectivement, les affaires du souverain sont encore là, bien pliées. Le problème, c'est que le vert n'est pas en état de répondre. Il n'a pas les idées entièrement claires, et il n'arrive pas à calmer sa respiration. Il ne va pas tarder à hyperventiler, il sent déjà qu'il prend des inspirations trop rapides et que son souffle commence à siffler. C'est douloureux… Même si la présence de Ryuga devrait l'apaiser, son espèce de crise ne veut pas se calmer. Il n'a même plus envie de voir le jeune empereur, il a peur que ce dernier le trouve pitoyable et le regarde avec dédain, mépris et agacement. Bien sûr, c'est idiot, Ryuga n'est pas comme ça, mais Kyoya ne contrôle plus ni son corps ni ses pensées. Inquiet de ne recevoir aucune réponse, le souverain toque à nouveau.

-**Kyoya ? Tu vas bien ? **Demande-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-**Non… **essaie de répondre l'oméga, mais sa voix est bien trop faible, aucune chance que l'empereur l'ait entendu.

N'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponse, Ryuga commence à avoir peur. Il craint que le suppressant ait eu un effet secondaire et que Kyoya soit tombé dans les pommes. Un suppressant, que ce soit Alpha ou Oméga, pris pendant une période de ruts ou de chaleurs pour les stopper peut provoquer des effets secondaires allant d'une simple fatigue générale à des vomissements ou des évanouissements, particulièrement chez les omégas. La prise d'un suppressant pendant des ruts ou des chaleurs représente tout de même une perturbation hormonale relativement importante. Bien trop inquiet pour Kyoya, Ryuga décide de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur le jeune oméga, replié sur lui-même contre le mur et blotti dans sa serviette, il ressent un petit soulagement mais qui s'efface très vite. Physiquement, Kyoya va bien, mais psychologiquement, clairement moins.

Le souverain s'approche de Kyoya, une expression peinée sur son visage, et se met à genoux devant lui. Le vert respire toujours aussi fort et rapidement, mais surtout il fuit le regard de Ryuga. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, il a l'impression d'être méprisable, d'être…fragile et faible… Bien évidemment, Ryuga ne le voit absolument pas comme ça. Jamais il ne le verra comme ça. Le jeune souverain n'est pas médecin, mais il sait reconnaitre une crise de panique quand il en voit une. C'est arrivé…quelques fois à Dynamis quand il venait à peine d'arriver dans la capitale de Drächme. Le plus important, c'est d'aider Kyoya à reprendre une respiration calme et normale. Ryuga s'assoit à gauche du jeune homme, le dos contre le mur, et l'attire dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. C'est le meilleur moyen de le faire se calmer, de l'aider à retrouver son souffle. Rien que le fait de sentir l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante de l'empereur, ça fait du bien au jeune oméga. Il se sent moins paniqué, moins désorienté, maintenant il doit se concentrer sur le fait de réguler sa respiration.

-**Ça va aller Kyoya, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai pas,** dit Ryuga en lui frottant doucement les bras à travers la serviette qu'il a toujours sur lui, à la fois pour le réchauffer et le réconforter. **Calme-toi, respire moins vite. Prends de longues inspirations, respire profondément. **

Kyoya se concentre autant que possible sur la voix de l'empereur, s'y accrochant comme un repère, et se force à prendre des inspirations longues et lentes. La présence de Ryuga aidant, le vert arrive à se calmer assez rapidement et reprend une respiration normale. À peine quelques minutes après que l'empereur soit entré, la crise de panique de Kyoya n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ryuga est soulagé d'avoir réussi à calmer le jeune oméga, mais un sentiment de culpabilité commence à se répandre dans ses veines. Il sait pertinemment que Kyoya a fait une crise de panique parce qu'il a laissé seul, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser, même si le jeune homme semblait aller mieux. On ne peut pas se remettre aussi vite d'un traumatisme comme celui qu'a vécu l'oméga, c'est impossible.

-**Ryuga… Je suis désolé… **dit Kyoya après avoir complètement repris son souffle, la voix un peu cassée par sa crise d'hyperventilation.

-**Désolé ? **S'étonne le souverain. **Désolé de quoi ? **

-**D'avoir paniqué comme ça…sans raison, **répond le vert, la tête appuyée contre le torse de l'empereur, au niveau de son cœur.

-**Kyoya, déjà tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ensuite tu n'as pas paniqué « sans raison », **rétorque Ryuga, utilisant sa main dans les cheveux de Kyoya pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux. **Kyoya, tu ne dois pas essayer de nier ou même de minimiser l'impact psychologique que les actes de Pluto ont sur toi. C'est le meilleur moyen de créer un traumatisme. Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible, et pour l'instant tu n'arrives plus à rester seul parce que tu étais complètement seul quand c'est arrivé. Tu t'en remettras, tu arriveras à supporter la solitude ici à nouveau, et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. **

-**Haha… Tu es sûr que tu auras la patience nécessaire ? **

-**Bien sûr. Je sais être patient quand ça vaut le coup. **

-**Mmh… N'empêche que tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi…**

-**Alors ça, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Et puis de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien finir par trouver le meilleur moyen de gérer cette situation. **

Kyoya hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir gêné que l'empereur soit si gentil avec lui. Parfois, il a l'impression de pas mériter sa compassion, et encore moins tous les sacrifices que ce dernier semble prêt à faire pour lui. Il n'a pas envie que Ryuga s'attire trop d'ennuis avec ses conseillers par sa faute. Le jeu…n'en vaut pas vraiment la chandelle après tout. Pas à ses yeux en tout cas. Maintenant que la conversation est terminée, Kyoya revient peu à peu sur Terre et rougit en percutant à quel point la situation est gênante. Il est toujours nu sous sa serviette, qui d'ailleurs se barre un peu au niveau de ses épaules, et comme Ryuga l'a pris dans ses bras, il est assis sur lui. Et cerise sur le gâteau, l'empereur est toujours torse nu. De l'extérieur, ça doit être très bizarre. Cependant, et même s'il est gêné, le vert n'a pas envie de bouger. Il se sent en sécurité comme ça, et sa tête étant appuyée contre le torse du souverain, il entend les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur. Ça a quelque chose de…relaxant.

-**Kyoya, tu devrais te rhabiller maintenant, **lui suggère Ryuga. **Tu vas finir par attraper froid. **

-**Ouais, pas faux, **reconnait Kyoya.

L'empereur n'avait pas non plus envie de mettre fin à ce moment, il sentait bien que Kyoya l'appréciait et que ça le détendait, mais le jeune homme risque effectivement de prendre froid s'il reste comme ça trop longtemps. Il est toujours un peu mouillé après tout. L'oméga se relève donc et se dirige vers ses vêtements, qu'il a laissés en boule près des marches de la baignoire. Ryuga se relève juste après et se dirige à son tour vers ses affaires. Alors qu'il est en train de remettre sa chemise, le jeune souverain se rappelle d'une question qu'il devait poser à Kyoya et se tourne vers lui…avant de se retourner presque immédiatement dans la direction opposée en rougissant comme une tomate. Il pensait que Kyoya avait au moins déjà remis son boxer, mais il se trouve que non parce qu'il fallait que le jeune homme se sèche avant. Et ça, Ryuga l'avait oublié. Donc il vient de voir Kyoya nu. Enfin, il a tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir la chute de reins du jeune oméga avant de se rendre compte de sa connerie et de retourner la tête dans l'autre sens, mais c'est déjà trop à son goût.

Bref, une petite minute plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sont rhabillés et sortent de la salle de bain. Bon, Kyoya n'est pas complètement rhabillé, il est toujours torse nu, mais plus pour longtemps vu que le reste de ses vêtements est sur le canapé. Il fonce pratiquement dessus d'ailleurs, parce qu'il commence à avoir froid dans cette tenue. Pendant que le jeune homme termine de se rhabiller, Ryuga s'assoit sur le canapé. Avec le petit choc émotionnel qu'il a subi, il en a complètement oublié la question qu'il voulait poser à Kyoya tiens. Tant pis, ça lui reviendra sans doute plus tard. Enfin totalement rhabillé, le vert s'assoit à côté de Ryuga et pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Il se sent mieux comme ça, couvert de la tête aux pieds. Il a la sensation d'être moins vulnérable. En plus de ça, ses chaleurs ont totalement disparu. Il a même du mal à croire qu'environ une heure plus tôt, il était encore plié en deux de douleur et à deux doigts du malaise à cause de la fièvre.

Regardant le gilet sans manches qu'il porte, Kyoya se rappelle que ce sont les vêtements du petit frère de l'empereur…dont il ne sait pratiquement rien. Il ne sait même rien du tout de lui, pas même son nom ou son âge. Est-ce que ça dérangerait Ryuga s'il lui demandait de parler un peu de son petit frère ? Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-**Ryuga, je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu personnel ? **Demande le jeune homme, pas aussi timidement que ce qu'il pensait.

-**D'un peu personnel ? **Répète l'empereur, surpris. **Eh bien, oui, si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **

-**C'est juste à propos de ton frère, **répond Kyoya avec un léger sourire. **Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a passé ses vêtements, et c'est vraiment gentil de sa part, mais je ne sais absolument rien de lui… **

-**Ah, tu veux en savoir plus sur mon frère ? **S'étonne le souverain aux cheveux blancs, agréablement surpris cette fois. **Je comprends, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai rien dit de lui. En même temps, il n'y pas tant que ça à dire à son sujet. Mon petit frère s'appelle Ryuto, il a ton âge et c'est un bêta. Dans l'empire de Drächme, seuls les alphas peuvent monter sur le trône, et mon petit frère est donc entièrement libre de ses mouvements. Il reste un prince bien sûr, mais comme il n'a pas la pression d'un jour monter sur le trône, il peut faire ce qui lui plait, il n'a aucune obligation politique. **

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors, s'il n'a aucune obligation au palais ? **

-**Il mène des fouilles hors de la capitale avec une équipe du palais. Il s'intéresse à l'histoire passée de l'empire, il met à jour des ruines et trouve des objets de l'ancien temps. C'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit presque jamais au palais. De temps en temps, lui et son équipe reviennent pour donner les objets qu'ils ont mis au jour au musée de la capitale. **

-**Eh bien, ça semble être une véritable passion pour lui. **

-**Ça l'est. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est absolument tout le temps en train de fouiller des ruines quelque part dans l'empire. Entre deux fouilles, il aime bien rester au palais pour se détendre un peu et me voir. Et puis au-delà de ça, Ryuto est obligé d'être au palais pour certains évènements officiels. Même s'il n'a aucune obligation politique, il reste un membre de la famille impériale. **

-**Et…il est comment ? **

-**Physiquement, il me ressemble beaucoup. Il a la peau mate, les cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge et les yeux dorés. Ce qui permet de nous différencier, c'est qu'il est plus petit que moi, qu'il a des yeux plus grands, des cheveux un peu plus longs et sa mèche rouge est à droite de son crâne, pas à gauche comme moi. **

-**Et au niveau de sa personnalité ? Il est comme toi ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment. On a la même façon de penser, mais il est beaucoup plus enjoué que moi. C'est un peu une boule d'énergie, il est toujours de bonne humeur et toujours motivé pour faire ce qu'il a prévu de faire. J'avoue qu'il amène beaucoup de joie et d'énergie dans ma vie. **

-**…**

-**Kyoya ? Ça va ? J'ai…j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **

-**Non non, c'est juste que…ça me rappelle mon propre petit frère… Il était…il est comme ça, enjoué et plein d'énergie. **

-**Oh… C'est vrai, je me souviens que tu m'as un peu parlé de lui quand tu m'as raconté ton passé. Il s'appelle Kakeru, c'est ça ?**

-**Oui. Aujourd'hui, il a 16 ans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il en avait 14. Il me manque. Ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient, s'il va bien… Quand j'ai été obligé de partir, Kakeru était trop jeune pour que sa nature ne se soit révélée, et je…je suis mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse être comme moi et que mon père lui fasse subir les mêmes choses qu'à moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire autant de mal, et que moi je ne puisse pas l'en empêcher ! **

La voix de Kyoya se brise sur sa dernière phrase, mais pas de tristesse ou de chagrin. C'est la colère qui empêche le jeune homme de parler correctement. Une profonde colère teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Face au ton soudainement hargneux du vert, Ryuga tourne la tête vers lui et laisse un petit hoquet de surprise lui échapper quand il le voit en train de pleurer de rage. Cela ne dure pas longtemps cependant, Kyoya sent bien vite les larmes rouler sur ses joues et les essuie d'un revers de la main avant de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il gère visiblement mieux sa colère qu'une crise de panique.

-**Kyoya, tu sais très bien que c'est hautement improbable que ton petit frère soit un oméga comme toi, **le rassure Ryuga en lui frottant amicalement l'épaule. **Les omégas mâles sont extrêmement rares.**

-**Je le sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, **soupire l'oméga avec un léger sourire gêné. **J'ai toujours été un grand frère protecteur, je suis presque sûr que c'est parce que j'ai perdu ma mère jeune. J'aimerais tellement savoir comment va mon frère, même juste recevoir une lettre de lui me rendrait heureux… **

-**Tu le reverras vite, j'en suis sûr, **dit l'empereur, souriant un peu à son tour. **Peut-être même plus vite que ce que tu crois. **

Kyoya sourit un peu plus franchement, remerciant ainsi Ryuga de le soutenir psychologiquement. Le vert aussi espère revoir son petit frère très vite, et après tout ce n'est peut-être pas un espoir si fou. Kakeru devient grand, et tous les deux étaient tellement proches qu'il est très probable que le cadet ait envie de retrouver son aîné. Ouais, ils finiront bien par se retrouver un jour… Peut-être que Ryuga a raison et que ce jour n'est pas si éloigné que ça après tout.

Tout le reste de la journée, Ryuga est resté auprès de Kyoya. Évidemment, comme ils en ont l'habitude, ils ont déjeuné ensemble, mais l'empereur n'est pas reparti après. Il est resté avec le vert et les deux ont tranquillement discuté tout l'après-midi. Dashan et Chris sont aussi passés dans la journée pour prendre des nouvelles de Kyoya, celui-ci ne pensait pas qu'ils le feraient mais ça lui a fait plaisir. Il ne connait pas encore très bien le blond, l'alpha de Dynamis, mais il est très gentil. Tout ça a vraiment fait du bien au jeune oméga, il a réussi à ne plus trop penser à l'agression qu'il a subie le matin même. Il n'a pas pu la faire complètement disparaitre de son esprit, c'est impossible, mais il a réussi à la reléguer au second plan.

La nuit est maintenant tombée sur la capitale de Drächme, et Ryuga et Kyoya s'apprêtent à se coucher. Cependant, le vert a l'air un peu préoccupé. Torse nu, prêt à se coucher, le jeune homme regarde avec une espèce d'appréhension le canapé sur lequel il doit dormir, comme toujours. Il dirige ensuite son regard vers Ryuga, en train de se déshabiller près de son grand lit, puis reporte à nouveau son attention sur le canapé. Kyoya n'a pas envie de dormir tout seul sur le canapé, il est angoissé par la simple idée de dormir. Il est persuadé que son esprit va totalement l'empêcher de s'endormir en lui rejouant les images de son agression. Il ne veut pas, il est tellement fatigué… Il a vraiment besoin de sommeil. Mais…mais il ne peut quand même pas demander à Ryuga de dormir avec lui, si ? Non, il ne peut pas… Il lui en a déjà demandé beaucoup, là ce serait vraiment dépasser les bornes. De son côté, l'empereur est maintenant torse nu lui aussi et jette un regard au jeune oméga. Il remarque immédiatement que ce dernier semble dérangé par quelque chose, et il a bien une idée de ce qui peut le déranger.

-**Kyoya, quelque chose ne va pas ? **Demande-t-il, même s'il a déjà sa réponse.

-**Hum…c'est rien, c'est juste… **commence le vert, hésitant à mentir pour ne pas inquiéter le souverain. **Je… Oh, et puis merde. J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul sur le canapé, j'ai peur de…de faire des cauchemars…**

-**Je m'en doutais, **réplique Ryuga, un petit sourire en coin. **Tu veux venir dormir dans mon lit ? **

-**Si…t'es d'accord, **répond l'oméga en se grattant la nuque.

-**Si je te le propose, c'est que je suis d'accord.**

-**Si tu pouvais éviter de dormir nu cette fois par contre, ce serait sympa… Je sais que c'est contre tes habitudes, mais voilà quoi…**

La réflexion de Kyoya fait rire Ryuga, parce qu'évidemment celui-ci ne comptait pas dormir nu avec le jeune homme dans son lit. Vraiment crevé, le vert n'a pas le temps d'être plus gêné que ça et s'approche du lit de l'empereur en s'étirant et en baillant. Ryuga enlève juste son pantalon en cuir et se glisse sous les fourrures qui recouvrent son lit. Kyoya l'imite rapidement, mais n'ose pas vraiment s'approcher de l'empereur. Enfin, du moins il n'ose pas jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent dans le palais. Même si les lumières dehors sont encore allumées, la soudaine obscurité de la pièce provoque des sueurs froides dans le dos du vert. Sans réfléchir, il se décale jusqu'à se retrouver blotti contre le côté gauche du torse de Ryuga. L'empereur sursaute légèrement, un peu surpris, mais il sourit doucement dans le noir et passe son bras gauche autour des épaules de Kyoya d'une manière protectrice. Et dans l'obscurité, bercé par les battements de plus en plus calmes du cœur de Ryuga, le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir chercher Kyoya.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ouiiii, ils se rapprochent, c'est trop mignon ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas arrêter de me faire chialer ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Kyo, rentre-toi dans le crâne que tu as failli te faire violer dans cette fic et que tu es à moitié traumatisé ! J'essaie de rester réaliste sur les réactions que ce genre d'agression peut provoquer ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

**_Chris : Laisse tomber, tu sais très bien qu'il prend la mouche très facilement XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ces histoires de Fac fermée, ça chamboule un peu tes plans Wonder, j'imagine._**

**_Moi : Un peu ouais, mais mon rythme de publication ne va pas changer ! Comme je dois bosser à la maison, j'ai quand même certains horaires à respecter. Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, vous aurez toujours votre dose habituel de mes écrits ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : VDM putain, je me casse…_**

**_Ryuga : On doit limiter les déplacements inutiles, tu sors pas de cette baraque._**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Sinon quoi ?_**

**_Ryuga : Je te rattrape et je te ramène par la peau du cul. _**

**_Chris : *rigole*_**

**_Moi : Allez, stop les chamailleries les enfants ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à jeudi ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Ciao ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne un truc qui ressemble vaguement à « salut »*_**

**_Moi : Quelle mauvaise tête alors ! X)_**


	11. Ce que ressent l'empereur

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que ça va pour vous après cette première semaine de confinement, moi…bah je me fais un peu chier, mais je suis toujours là pour écrire et publier ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Malheureusement._**

**_Moi : Ça m'aurait étonné que tu râles pas, tiens ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. C'est ENFIN un chapitre calme ! _**

**_Chris : Hallelujah ! _**

**_Moi : Et oui, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre calme ! C'est même un chapitre plutôt mignon ^^_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Va faire la tronche ailleurs toi ! _**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Sinon, rien à voir, mais je suis retournée faire un tour dans les propriétés de ma fic « Le prince dragon », et j'ai vu que la fic a dépassé les 3000 vues depuis que je l'ai finie ! Et ça fait trop plaisir TTvTT_**

**_Chris : C'est vrai que cette fic, tu l'adorais !_**

**_Moi : Ça me donne bien envie de réécrire sur Sakyo, héhé ! Mais bon, je termine mes deux fics en cours avant X)_**

**_Ryuga : *soupir de soulagement*_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture les gens ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Les rumeurs sur Reiji ? Bah…je l'ai dit : ce sont des rumeurs dégoûtantes ! Ça te donne une idée ^^'  
J'aime pas les fêtes comme ça, mais j'adore faire des fêtes avec mes potes ! Les bons jeux à boire, mmmmh ! X)  
Julian, il s'en bat les couilles à un level impressionnant ! Mais bon, là il a failli y perdre son poignet droit ! XD  
Une bière au cassis, un de mes potes en a bu à la dernière soirée qu'on a fait…et il l'a renversée sur sa chemise bleu clair ! XD  
Héhé, le prochain chapitre va te plaire Marius ! Par contre, Maldeka va avoir du mal à te calmer après je crois XD  
P.S : Bah moi je collectionne les canettes de soda qui sont presque introuvables en France, les billes des cartouches d'encre, les verres Coca-Cola qu'on peut avoir au McDo… Ah oui, et puis j'essaie d'avoir un arc-en-ciel de pantalons ! Plus qu'un orange et j'aurai réussi ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : On se fait chier… J'ai même pas Love Cook pour me faire des cookies :( Law : Wonder-ya, t'es sûre d'avoir assez d'alcool pour tenir le confinement avec nous ? Moi : Mais ouiiiiii ! J'ai prévu tout un putain de stock, qu'est-ce que tu crois Traffy ? X) Kidd : Finalement, je crois que je vais l'apprécier ce confinement ! Law : *ricane* Alcoolo. Kidd : Ta gueule, l'infirmière ! Moi : On s'amuse ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ne me parle pas du nouvel Animal Crossing STP… Je déprime parce que je peux pas l'acheter à cause du confinement… TT_TT  
C'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gens en costard pour le plaisir XD  
Ouais, 24H de bus ! C'est très long, je vous le dis ! Heureusement qu'on était entre potes ! XD  
Moi je te trouve pas insensible ! Tu sais sans doute juste bien faire la part des choses, et détacher la fiction de la réalité ! Moi je m'embarque facilement dans une histoire si elle me plait, donc ça a tendance à beaucoup m'impacter ! C'est comme ça X)  
Julian, FDP certifié ! XD  
Haha, j'adore les cliffhangers ! n_n_**

**_xBenou : Saloperie de Julian ! X)  
Avec moi, il faut s'habituer aux cliffhangers ! u_u  
Se rapprocher ? C'est un bel euphémisme ! XD_**

* * *

Sous un soleil encore timide car matinal, Tsubasa, le conseiller le plus important de l'empereur, traverse les couloirs d'un pas décidé mais léger. Il se dirige vers les appartements de son souverain car ce dernier n'est visiblement pas décidé à se lever ce matin. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment, depuis que Kyoya est arrivé au palais en fait. Allez savoir pourquoi, la présence du jeune homme semblait pousser Ryuga à se lever jusqu'à maintenant. Mais visiblement, ce matin l'empereur a repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ça ne dérange pas du tout l'argenté de devoir monter réveiller son empereur, il aime bien faire ça en fait. Ça lui permet de se balader un peu dans le palais, de marcher et de réfléchir à la journée qui l'attend. Et puis ça va lui permettre de voir Kyoya. Dashan lui a raconté ce qu'il est arrivé à l'oméga, et c'est un euphémisme de dire que Tsubasa s'est fait un sang d'encre pour ce dernier. Le jeune homme est d'un naturel très empathique, et même s'il ne voit presque jamais Kyoya, il s'inquiète pour lui. Tsubasa pense de la même manière que Ryuga, il ne comprend pas la haine et le mépris de la plupart des gens à l'égard des omégas mâles. Ils ne sont que des êtres humains comme les autres, qui vivent une vie pleine de souffrance physique et psychique, et leur rajouter encore plus de violences psychologiques, c'est infect et sadique. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Tsubasa aperçoit devant lui la porte des appartements impériaux. Il la rejoint en quelques pas mais ne l'ouvre pas immédiatement. Il attend quelques secondes, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il essaie de savoir si Ryuga et/ou Kyoya sont déjà réveillés, mais pas encore levés. N'entendant vraiment rien, l'argenté se décide à entrer. Tout doucement, il pousse la porte et regarde en direction du lit de l'empereur. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir ce qu'il a actuellement sous les yeux ! Dans le lit, sous les nombreuses fourrures qui servent de couverture, Ryuga et Kyoya dorment toujours paisiblement, mais ils sont surtout enlacés. De là où il est, Tsubasa voit Kyoya qui lui tourne le dos et les bras de Ryuga autour du jeune oméga. La surprise passée, le conseiller ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une scène comme ça, mais il ne regrette pas d'avoir pu la voir.

Tsubasa connait Ryuga depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils sont enfants en réalité. La famille de l'argenté est arrivée à la capitale à peine un an après le couronnement de la mère de Ryuga, l'ancienne impératrice. Les parents des deux garçons, qui à l'époque n'étaient pas encore nés, se sont rencontrés par hasard et sont devenus amis. Même si les parents de Tsubasa n'habitent pas le palais et ne l'ont jamais habité, les portes leur étaient toujours ouvertes et ils y étaient finalement très souvent. Ainsi, on peut dire que l'empereur et son conseiller, qui n'ont environ qu'un an d'écart, ont pratiquement grandi ensemble. Tsubasa a le souvenir que Ryuga était un enfant assez calme, mais toujours partant pour l'aventure et assez casse-cou. En grandissant, il est devenu de plus en plus taquin, le genre de mec qui disait ce qu'il pensait et qui n'hésitait pas à vanner et à être sarcastique. Ça le rendait drôle, d'une certaine manière. Cependant, après la mort prématurée de ses parents l'année précédente, Ryuga a commencé à changer. Aux yeux des autres, le jeune homme était toujours le même, mais Tsubasa voyait ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Le blanc souriait de moins en moins, s'isolait souvent et ses rires étaient teintés d'une note très amère. Il s'effondrait sur lui-même, et personne ne le voyait, personne à part l'argenté. Ce dernier avait donc fait de son mieux pour soutenir son ami d'enfance.

Même si ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits, Ryuga n'était plus vraiment le même depuis. Il continuait de s'isoler, et ses sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ses VRAIS sourires. Depuis que le reste du conseil lui mettait la pression avec sa future descendance, c'était encore pire. L'empereur était presque constamment à fleur de peau, et il cherchait encore plus à être seul. N'allez pas comprendre par-là qu'il rejetait ses amis, comme Dashan, Chris, Dynamis ou même Tsubasa justement, mais il était seul dès qu'on lui en laissait l'occasion. Et sincèrement, ça brisait le cœur de l'argenté. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'était le Ryuga que lui connaissait…

Seulement, depuis l'arrivée de Kyoya, Ryuga a recommencé à changer, en bien cette fois. Tsubasa a la sensation de voir peu à peu revenir son ami d'enfance, tel qu'il l'a toujours connu. L'empereur semble aller mieux depuis qu'il côtoie le jeune oméga tête brûlée. Il ne s'isole plus, au contraire puisqu'il cherche la présence de Kyoya, et c'est un bon début aux yeux de l'argenté. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci savait que l'empereur est assez souriant et détendu quand il est seul avec le vert, ça le ravirait. C'est pour ça que Tsubasa est heureux de voir Ryuga et Kyoya dormir ensemble. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas bien compte, le jeune souverain a besoin de chaleur humaine. Et puis bon, s'il commence à y avoir quelque chose entre les deux, ça ira très bien aussi à Tsubasa. Il a bien senti que son ami n'est pas tout à fait insensible au jeune prisonnier qui n'a plus rien d'un prisonnier. En attendant, même si tout ça c'est très mignon, l'argenté doit quand même réveiller Ryuga. C'est comme ça. Il fait donc le tour du lit, jusqu'à se retrouver près de la fenêtre, le dos de l'empereur sous ses yeux.

-**Votre Majesté ? **Appelle-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son souverain. **Votre Majesté, il est l'heure de vous lever.**

-**Mmmh… **grogne Ryuga en réponse, ses paupières remuant légèrement.

-**Je sais que vous n'avez probablement pas envie de vous lever, mais il faut y aller, **glousse Tsubasa. **Le conseil est dans trente minutes. **

-**Pas envie… **répond l'empereur d'une voix caverneuse, paupières toujours fermées mais visiblement bien réveillé cette fois. **Fais-moi un mot d'excuse, j'y vais pas…**

-**Votre Majesté, vous vous comportez comme un enfant là… Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas envie de lâcher Kyoya, mais votre devoir vous appelle.**

-**Bordeeel… J'ai vraiment…attends une minute… Comment ça « lâcher Kyoya » ? **

Tsubasa lève un sourcil, surpris. Son souverain ne s'est donc pas rendu compte qu'il a dormi avec l'oméga dans ses bras ? Ses soupçons se confirment quand il voit Ryuga se redresser d'un seul coup et fixer bizarrement Kyoya, qui lui dort toujours d'un sommeil d'enclume même avec l'empereur qui bouge à côté de lui. Qui bouge beaucoup même. Dans la tête de Ryuga, c'est le flou total. Mais…mais il ne s'était pas endormi comme ça ! Il s'était endormi sur le dos, avec Kyoya sur son côté gauche, pas avec Kyoya littéralement dans ses bras. Comment il a pu autant bouger dans son sommeil ?

-**Tsubasa… Je te promets que c'est pas ce que tu crois, **dit Ryuga en se tournant vers son ami, sachant très bien que la situation peut prêter à confusion.

-**Ah ? Donc vous n'avez pas dormi avec Kyoya pour le rassurer et ne pas le laisser dormir seul dans son coin après ce qui lui est arrivé ? **S'étonne l'argenté.

-**Euh…si… **répond l'empereur, surpris.

-**C'est bien ce que je pensais alors. Vous pensiez que j'avais autre chose en tête ? **Glousse un peu Tsubasa.

-**Bah…disons que ça m'aurait pas étonné que tu crois que…que…**

-**Que si Kyoya était dans votre lit, et même dans vos bras, c'est parce que vous aviez couché avec lui ? Allons, votre Majesté, je sais très bien que vous ne feriez pas ça, encore moins après ce qui lui est arrivé. **

-**Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu es toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que moi…et que ce n'était pas ton genre de penser à des trucs comme ça.**

-**Je n'vous en veux pas. Il faut vous lever maintenant votre Majesté, vous allez être en retard à la réunion du conseil. **

-**Je n'peux pas y aller…**

-**Décidément, je vous ai rarement vu aussi capricieux votre Majesté. **

-**Non, tu ne comprends pas Tsubasa… Je ne peux pas laisser Kyoya seul, il n'arrive plus à rester seul après ce que Pluto lui a fait. Je n'imagine même pas sa panique s'il se réveillait et que je n'étais plus à côté de lui. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça…**

-**Oh… C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai plus revu après que vous ayez quitté la réunion du conseil… J'espérais que Kyoya n'allait pas être trop impacté psychologiquement, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce genre de choses, ça laisse forcément des traces importantes. Mais…q-qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors moi ? **

-**Eh bien, tu vas à la réunion du conseil et tu prends ma place. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça après tout.**

-**M-Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça pour toute une réunion ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres conseillers ? **

-**Que je suis occupé ailleurs, que c'est très important, et que du coup tu prends ma place pour la réunion sur mes ordres. Et puis voilà. **

-**B-Bon, très bien… J'espère que je vais y arriver. **

-**Je n'en doute absolument pas, je te fais totalement confiance. **

-**Je vais y aller du coup. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de votre côté du coup ? Vous n'allez quand même pas passer toute la journée avec Kyoya ? Je veux bien qu'il va mal, mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos devoirs d'empereur comme ça… **

-**Je sais Tsubasa, je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Mais en attendant, ce matin je vais rester avec Kyoya, et ce jusqu'au déjeuner. Je te jure que je vais faire de mon mieux, je sais que je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas abandonner mon empire. Tellement de gens comptent sur moi. **

Tsubasa hoche la tête, et décide de s'en aller. Il va être en avance pour la réunion, et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il va avoir besoin de se préparer un peu psychologiquement. Une fois l'argenté parti, Ryuga pousse un petit soupir et se laisse retomber dans ses draps. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment il va se débrouiller avec Kyoya, il a tout sauf envie de le quitter. Il se sent tellement bien avec l'oméga, il a la sensation de vivre à nouveau normalement, sans pression. Ouais, même s'il ne veut pas du tout abandonner son empire, il cherche inconsciemment à fuir ses responsabilités. Kyoya lui donne envie de les fuir, pour pouvoir rester avec lui. L'empereur ne saurait pas expliquer ce qu'il éprouve pour le vert, mais il est clair qu'il le voit d'une manière dont il ne voit personne d'autre. Cependant, il ne saurait vraiment pas mettre un mot précis sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Kyoya. C'est trop compliqué, bien trop compliqué pour lui… Ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent, ça il en est sûr, mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amitié. Non vraiment, Ryuga n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

Alors que l'empereur est toujours en train de cogiter, Kyoya commence à sortir de son sommeil. Le jeune homme se met à légèrement remuer, mais le souverain de Drächme est tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarque rien. Finalement, Kyoya ouvre doucement les yeux et loupe plusieurs battements de cœur quand il voit Ryuga juste à côté de lui, appuyé sur un coude et le regard perdu dans le vide. Le vert avait oublié qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de Ryuga…collé à Ryuga. Toujours allongé, les yeux de Kyoya tombent sur le torse nu de l'empereur et ses battements de cœur deviennent encore plus anarchiques. Ça le perturbe toujours autant de voir Ryuga comme ça… Il faut dire, le jeune souverain est vraiment un bel homme, avec ce qu'il faut en muscles et aux bons endroits. À vrai dire, l'empereur a tout pour lui : il est beau, intelligent, a de l'humour, de la compassion, du caractère…et on pourrait continuer la liste encore longtemps. On est pas loin de la définition de l'homme parfait, même si la perfection n'existe pas. En tout cas, Kyoya doit bien avouer que Ryuga est plein de charme…et qu'il ne le laisse pas tout à fait indifférent. Enfin…il n'en est pas vraiment sûr. Tout comme Ryuga, et même s'il ne le sait pas, Kyoya n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de l'alpha. Il trouve ça bizarre.

-**Mmh ? Ah, tu es réveillé Kyoya, **remarque enfin le souverain. **Tu as réussi à bien dormir ? **

-**Hum…oui, je pense, vu que je ne me suis pas réveillé dans la nuit, **répond Kyoya en se redressant. **Mais…et toi ? Tu n'es pas parti ? Il est si tôt que ça ? **

-**Non, au contraire. Comparé à d'habitude, il est tard. Tsubasa est carrément venu me chercher pour la réunion du conseil, mais tu dormais encore du coup tu ne l'as pas entendu. De toute façon, je ne vais pas y aller, **explique Ryuga en s'étirant.

-**Quoi… ? Tu ne vas pas y aller ? **Répète le vert. **Mais pourquoi ? Oh…question stupide, c'est à cause de moi… **

-**Ne t'en veux pas, tu me donnes une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller ! Je déteste les réunions du conseil, c'est chiant et mes conseillers me prennent la tête. Sauf Tsubasa, évidemment. **

-**Mais Ryuga…tes réunions sont importantes, non ? T'as un empire à gérer… Je…je ne vaux pas le coup que tu mettes ton rôle d'empereur de côté. S'il te plait, vas-y. **

-**Mes réunions sont importantes, mais ton état psychologique est bien plus important. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul si c'est pour que tu refasses une crise de panique comme hier. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi toute la journée, j'ai quand même des devoirs à remplir, mais je vais trouver une solution pour que tu ne restes pas seul. **

-**Tss… Je ne mérite vraiment pas tous les sacrifices que tu fais pour moi. Tu devrais le savoir. **

-**Pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire ça ? À force qu'on te répète des choses horribles, tu commences à y croire ? **

-**Mais non… C'est juste que…je ne vois pas quel intérêt je peux bien avoir pour toi. Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est t'attirer des ennuis. Et ce…pourquoi je suis toujours ici…je n'te le donnerai jamais. Tu devrais lâcher l'affaire, t'en foutre de moi et…et je sais pas…**

-**Kyoya… Rentre-toi dans le crâne que je t'aime bien, et que je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. Ça me permet de penser à autre chose, de m'évader un peu. C'est ça l'intérêt que j'ai pour toi. **

Kyoya tourne légèrement la tête vers Ryuga et laisse un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il devrait le savoir, mais il n'a vraiment pas envie que l'empereur s'attire des ennuis juste pour lui. Le jeune souverain l'apprécie, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de foutre en l'air des réunions importantes et d'envoyer balader son rôle d'empereur. Vraiment, le jeune oméga ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de l'empereur. En parlant de lui, ce dernier vient de se lever du lit pour aller se laver. Il hésite quand même un peu à laisser Kyoya seul dans la chambre… Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Le jeune homme ne risque-t-il pas de faire une nouvelle crise de panique s'il reste seul ? Après tout, il y a peut-être une solution… L'empereur se dirige dans la salle de bain, mais au lieu de fermer la porte, il la laisse grande ouverte. Littéralement. La porte est vraiment ouverte au maximum. Kyoya regarde Ryuga faire avec curiosité, et rougit légèrement en comprenant que l'alpha a laissé la porte ouverte pour lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal. Vraiment…il a la sensation de ne pas mériter toutes ces attentions.

Au final, tout se passe bien et les deux jeunes hommes réussissent à se laver tour à tour sans problèmes. Pour dire la vérité, Kyoya se sent bien moins angoissé que la veille à l'idée de rester seul. Peut-être est-ce à cause de sa nuit de sommeil dans l'étreinte réconfortante et protectrice de l'empereur ? Après tout, il a réussi à ne pas faire le moindre cauchemar. Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Maintenant tout habillé, le vert est allé se planter sur le balcon et regarde l'immense cour intérieure du palais avec envie. Il a vraiment envie de prendre l'air, de se dégourdir un peu les jambes à l'extérieur. Mais…il ne peut toujours pas. Ça le déprime légèrement… La transition est assez brutale pour lui. Se retrouver coincé dans des appartements après deux ans de liberté et de vie dans la nature, ça fait vraiment bizarre. Même après une semaine, Kyoya n'y est toujours pas habitué.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kyoya ? **Demande Ryuga en rejoignant le jeune oméga. **Tu as l'air un peu triste. **

-**C'est rien… **soupire le vert. **C'est juste que…je me sens à l'étroit ici, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me balader un peu dans la cour intérieure du palais. Je sais que je peux pas, mais j'aimerais tellement… **

-**Eh bien, à vrai dire, tu pourrais si je t'accompagnais, **le corrige le souverain. **Tu veux vraiment sortir ? C'est si important que ça pour toi ? **

-**Bien sûr que c'est important pour moi, je suis enfermé ici depuis une semaine, **répond Kyoya en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant les questions de l'empereur complètement stupides. **Je vais devenir fou moi à force, j'ai besoin de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage et de pouvoir courir un peu ! **

-**Désolé… J'ai du mal à comprendre ta situation, vu que je peux sortir quand j'en ai envie. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été contraint de rester dans une pièce pendant des jours et des jours, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Pardonne-moi, mes questions étaient idiotes. **

-**C'est pas grave. J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir un peu d'ici, juste quelques minutes.**

-**J'ai compris. Tu devrais te couvrir un peu par contre, l'automne est bien là et il commence à faire froid dehors. Ici on ne le sent pas trop, mais en bas dans la cour je peux t'assurer qu'on le sent. **

-**J'aimerais bien…mais je peux pas vraiment. Je porte les vêtements de ton frère je te rappelle, je n'ai pas d'affaires à moi… **

-**Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié. Eh bien, je vais te passer quelque chose à moi. Ça risque d'être trop grand pour toi, mais c'est pas grave. **

Le jeune souverain quitte alors le balcon et retourne dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Kyoya, qui a vraiment hâte de sortir pour profiter d'un peu d'air frais et d'un semblant de liberté. De retour dans sa chambre, Ryuga se dirige vers la porte à gauche de son lit, près de la fenêtre, qui mène au placard dans lequel sont rangés ses vêtements. Il sort immédiatement une espèce de pull à l'air très doux et molletonné. Kyoya n'a jamais vu un vêtement pareil, mais il trouve que ça a l'air extrêmement confortable. Après un peu de fouille dans le placard, Ryuga finit par sortir un gilet en laine à grosses mailles. Il semble bien chaud.

-**Tiens, c'est pour toi, **dit l'empereur en lançant le gilet à Kyoya.

-**Merci. C'est…c'est quoi cette espèce de pull ? **Demande le vert en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'autre vêtement, que Ryuga s'apprête à enfiler.

-**On appelle ça un sweat, c'est fabriqué avec du coton, **répond le souverain avec un petit sourire. **Je suis le seul qui en possède dans l'empire. On m'a fait ça rien que pour moi, parce que je supporte très mal le froid. **

-**Ça a l'air…très doux et confortable, **glousse Kyoya, amusé de la frilosité exacerbée du jeune empereur.

-**Je peux t'assurer que ça l'est ! Et ça tient bien chaud, donc c'est parfait pour moi. **

Le jeune oméga sourit, puis enlève le gilet sans manches qu'il porte depuis une semaine pour enfiler le gilet à grosses mailles marron foncé que Ryuga lui prête. De son côté, l'empereur enlève sa cape, puis sa chemise sans manches en cuir, enfile ensuite son sweat noir en coton, et pour finir remet sa cape par-dessus. Quand il se retourne pour regarder Kyoya, il se retient de pouffer de rire. Comme il s'y attendait, son gilet est un peu trop grand pour le vert, et les mains de celui-ci ont disparu dans les manches du gilet. Visiblement, Kyoya trouve ça drôle aussi, mais un peu ridicule. Ryuga vient donc vers son ami et l'aide à faire des ourlets aux manches pour qu'il récupère ses mains. Les deux jeunes hommes quittent ensuite la pièce et traversent le palais. Kyoya est toujours aussi perdu dans ce palais, il n'arrive pas à se repérer. En même temps, il ne sort jamais… Après quelques minutes de marche, Ryuga se plante devant une grande porte en bois et la pousse. La fraicheur de l'air automnal saute alors au visage de Kyoya, et il est bien content de porter un gilet finalement. Dans la cour intérieure, les différents arbres ont presque tous pris leurs belles couleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes. La pelouse bien taillée reste quant à elle bien verte, à cause de la pluie qui tombe la nuit. Il n'y a pas de vent, mais l'air est tout de même frais et Kyoya frissonne légèrement. En même temps, même s'il a un gros gilet, il est en débardeur en-dessous.

Ryuga et Kyoya ne sont pas les seuls dans la cour, des gens se baladent sous les arcades qui entourent les jardins intérieurs. Évidemment, ils sont étonnés de voir l'empereur à l'extérieur, et qui plus est avec quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, Kyoya est un peu le sujet de conversation favori de toutes les personnes peuplant le palais, et même si très peu de personnes l'ont vu ou juste aperçu, tout le monde sait à quoi il ressemble. Le vert se sent clairement mal à l'aise, sachant très bien qu'on est en train de le fixer et de penser des choses probablement pas super gentilles à son égard. L'empereur se rend vite compte que Kyoya ne se sent pas bien et se dépêche de l'entrainer plus loin dans les jardins. Ils finissent par arriver dans une cour intérieure plus grande que les autres, au milieu de laquelle trône un arbre immense dont les feuilles virent doucement au rouge. C'est vraiment un rouge puissant.

-**Je n'ai jamais vu un arbre comme ça, **dit Kyoya. **Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'arbre pousse à Fängnis. **

-**C'est un érable, **précise Ryuga. **Enfin, celui-là est spécial. Normalement, les érables peuvent vivre entre 100 et 200 ans, mais celui-là est beaucoup plus vieux. Personne ne sait réellement quel âge il a, c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. **

-**C'est un arbre magique ? **Glousse le vert, qui trouve cet arbre magnifique et majestueux.

-**Va savoir, **lui répond le souverain avec un petit sourire en coin. **Il parait en tout cas. Il y a même une rumeur qui dit que c'est à cause de cet arbre que tous les empereurs et impératrices ayant régné sur Drächme avaient les cheveux rouges, ou partiellement rouges. Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment le cas, et ça se vérifie avec moi. De là à dire que c'est à cause de l'arbre…**

-**C'est poétique en tout cas. **

-**C'est vrai. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que ma mèche rouge dans mes cheveux blancs, c'est comme si une des feuilles de l'érable était tombée dans mes cheveux à ma naissance et qu'elle était restée dedans. Cet arbre a peut-être quelque chose de vraiment magique après tout. **

Ryuga sursaute soudainement en se rendant compte que c'est la première fois qu'il parle de sa mère…depuis tellement longtemps. Pratiquement depuis qu'il l'a perdue… Et ça lui est venu tellement naturellement. De plus, le jeune empereur réalise qu'évoquer sa mère n'est pas douloureux, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Bien sûr, il éprouve de la tristesse en parlant d'elle, mais de se souvenir d'elle quand il était enfant…ça lui réchauffe la poitrine. C'est vraiment étrange. L'empereur relève la tête vers Kyoya, qui tourne autour de l'arbre, l'examinant attentivement. Une feuille de l'arbre se détache alors, et tombe au milieu des cheveux verts du jeune homme. La première feuille que l'arbre perd. Kyoya la récupère et la regarde avec curiosité. C'est vraiment une belle feuille, avec une forme très régulière et une couleur magnifique. Kyoya a toujours aimé observer la nature, et inconsciemment il laisse un grand sourire s'installer sur son visage. Le cœur de Ryuga bat un peu plus fort en voyant ce sourire, et sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi se met à sourire. Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux du jeune oméga, mais maintenant il arrive à placer un mot sur ce qu'il ressent pour lui : de la tendresse. Reste à savoir quel genre de tendresse. L'empereur n'en a pas grand-chose à faire à vrai dire. Ses sentiments, il peut bien les laisser vivre et voir vers où ils le mènent.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, ça commence à accélérer un peu entre les deux, hihi ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Youhou…_**

**_Chris : Vous savez faire autre chose que râler ? _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Ta gueule._**

**_Chris : X)_**

**_Moi : Si vous vous demandez, l'arbre de la cour du palais est un érable rouge ! Un arbre capable de s'adapter très facilement à plein d'environnements différents, mais qui est originaire d'Amérique du Nord ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Écoutez donc la biologiste qui ramène sa science ! _**

**_Moi : Ah non, j'ai juste lu la page Wikipédia X)_**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Moi : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui en tout cas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à jeudi pour un chapitre…plutôt chaud, héhé ! _**

**_Kyoya : Oh dear, we are in trouble…_**

**_Ryuga : *facepalm*_**

**_Moi : Salut, mes très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Ils vont encore faire la gueule pendant deux jours ! XD_**

**_Chris : Minimum ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je vous hais, tous les deux. _**

**_Ryuga : *blasé jusqu'à l'os*_**


	12. Sentiments inavouables

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que le passage à l'heure d'été ne vous a pas trop déphasé ! X)_**

**_Chris : *à moitié endormi sur un canapé*_**

**_Moi : Visiblement, lui l'encaisse pas très bien XD_**

**_Ryuga : Je savais que j'aurais pas dû lire les reviews du chapitre de jeudi… JPP de tes lecteurs Wonder…_**

**_Moi : Commence pas toi, tu vas encore t'attirer des emmerdes !_**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais bon…_**

**_Moi : Comme je l'avais annoncé, il est calme et mignon ! Je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire ! n_n_**

**_Chris : *baille* Tu prends pas trop de risques avec cette affirmation !_**

**_Moi : Peut-être, héhé ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre, chers lecteurs ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Et sinon, ton projet de nouvelle fic ?_**

**_Moi : Hihi, je vais en parler à la fin ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, tu pouvais pas la fermer ? -_-_**

**_Chris : Héhé X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Eh bah, eh bah ! Quelle réaction explosive ! Je m'y attendais XD  
Vous verrez bien ce qu'il se passera ! X)  
J'ai trop hâte de développer leur histoire d'amour secrète, héhé *_*  
P.S : C'est pratique n'empêche d'avoir des pantalons aussi flashy ! Mes amis me repèrent à 10 km ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Zoro : *toujours dehors* C'est pas tes affaires ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Moi : Tu t'es encore perdu, c'est ça ? XD Zoro : NON ! Laisse-moi entrer putain ! Moi : Et si t'as choppé le virus ? Zoro : Tu vas quand même pas me laisser dehors ?! Ça caille ! Moi : T'es sûr de vouloir entrer ? Y a Traffy et Kiddou à l'intérieur ! Zoro : LAISSE-MOI ENTRER BORDEL ! Moi : Okay, okay ! Monte sur le toit, passe par la terrasse et reste dans la chambre ! Je vais demander à Alyssa de vérifier que t'as rien chopé, vu qu'elle peut pas l'avoir elle ! Zoro : *grogne et grimpe sur le toit* Moi : DIS PAS MERCI SURTOUT ! J'vous jure, ce Marimo…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : La magie dans les lampadaires et les lampes réagit au manque de lumière naturelle, donc oui ils sont en quelque sorte « programmés » pour s'allumer et s'éteindre à une certaine heure ! ^^  
Ryuga avait pas tant peur de se prendre un râteau, par contre de foutre en l'air sa relation avec Kyoya, ça il en avait peur ! Le pauvre ^^'  
Oui, ce n'est que partie remise ! Ils ne vont quand même pas s'arrêter à ça, nan mais ho ! *wink wink*  
Normal que mon projet de fanfic te fasse penser au jeu d'une sadique, round 2, Mélanie ! Mais vous allez voir, ça va être bien différent ! n_n_**

**_xBenou : Mmmh, je suis mauvaise langue, tu n'as pas oublié de laisser ta review ! XD  
Oui c'est frustrant qu'ils n'aient pas fini ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais ils avaient pas le choix ! Ils finiront une autre fois, héhé !_**

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis les évènements traumatisants qu'a vécus Kyoya. Ryuga est resté autant que possible auprès du jeune homme pour le soutenir moralement, pour lui changer les idées et tout simplement pour éviter de le laisser seul. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu rester auprès de l'oméga tout le temps, il avait des devoirs à remplir, mais il a réussi à trouver une solution pour ne pas laisser Kyoya seul. Enfin, à vrai dire c'est Dashan qui lui a glissé cette idée. L'empereur est tout simplement parti chercher Nile, l'ancien prisonnier devenu apprenti espion. Évidemment, il le connaissait déjà puisque le jeune homme d'un autre continent va devenir un espion de l'empire et que c'est lui qui a donné son aval pour qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il ne savait pas que ce dernier s'était plutôt bien entendu avec Kyoya pendant sa très courte période de captivité. C'est Dashan qui lui a fait part de cette information, et qui lui a ensuite suggéré d'aller chercher Nile pour lui demander de passer du temps avec Kyoya. C'était une bonne idée de bout en bout. Les deux garçons s'entendent bien, et comme le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores n'est encore qu'en formation pour devenir un espion digne de ce nom, il a en réalité énormément de temps libre.

C'est ainsi que Kyoya et Nile ont passé plusieurs jours ensembles. Le vert était surpris de revoir l'étrange garçon avec qui il avait sympathisé dans les cachots, mais ça lui a fait plaisir. Nile est peut-être un peu étrange, de l'extérieur en tout cas, mais il est surtout très gentil, drôle et compréhensif. Ça a fait du bien à Kyoya de l'avoir avec lui pendant quelques jours, il a réussi à ne penser qu'à des choses agréables. Nile repartait de son côté quand Ryuga revenait, généralement pour l'heure du dîner. La nuit, l'empereur et l'oméga dorment désormais toujours tous les deux. Kyoya ne s'imagine plus dormir tout seul dans son coin, sur le canapé. Il ne veut pas vraiment l'avouer, mais ça lui fout la trouille. Et puis, il est tellement bien dans les bras du souverain… Il a la sensation que la présence du jeune empereur éloigne ses propres pensées négatives, ses désagréables souvenirs et ses cauchemars. Il doit aussi bien avouer que le lit de l'empereur est bien plus confortable que le canapé, et que toutes les fourrures jetées dessus sont vraiment agréables.

Un nouveau jour se lève donc sur la capitale de Drächme. Le dixième mois de l'année, le mois d'octobre, commence tout juste, mais la fraicheur de l'air est déjà bien affirmée. Ce n'est pas pour arranger Ryuga, dont la frilosité n'est plus à prouver, mais c'est comme ça. En parlant de lui, l'alpha vient de se réveiller et s'étire longuement avant de se redresser. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres, pas une journée dans une relative routine monotone. Aujourd'hui, le souverain doit descendre aux cachots…et confronter cette ordure de Pluto. Il doit décider d'un châtiment pour l'ancien garde impériale. Il a envie de lui faire subir des atrocités sans noms, de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie qu'on le tue pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Kyoya. La torture n'est plus pratiquée à Drächme depuis bien longtemps…du moins, la torture sur les prisonniers de guerre pour obtenir des informations. Au sujet de torturer les traîtres ou les personnes commettant des crimes dans l'enceinte du palais, rien n'a été décidé.

-**Mmh… Ryuga… ? **L'appelle doucement Kyoya, qui vient de se réveiller. **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que t'as envie d'éventrer des chatons…**

-**Je dois aller dans les cachots ce matin, voir ce connard de Pluto pour décider de ce qu'on va faire de lui, **marmonne le souverain, serrant dans ses mains les draps très fins qui recouvrent le matelas de son lit. **J'ai juste envie de le condamner à des jours, des semaines, des putain de mois de torture et ne jamais lui laisser la délivrance de la mort. **

-**Woah… Tu es vraiment sacrément remonté, **laisse échapper le vert, un peu impressionné par la haine et la rage qui émanent de l'empereur.

-**Bien sûr que je le suis, après ce qu'il t'a fait, **répond Ryuga. **Je veux lui faire payer, lui faire payer très cher. Ce petit con va voir ce que ça donne de mettre un mec comme moi en colère, et il va regretter de toute son âme de m'avoir mis en colère. **

Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir en entendant le souverain déclamer tout cela d'une voix froide et pleine de haine et de mépris. Si l'empereur est dans une colère noire, c'est pour lui. C'est parce qu'on a essayé de lui faire du mal que l'alpha est dans une rage pareille. En fait, Ryuga est tellement énervé que ses hormones d'alpha sont en train de reprendre le dessus, même malgré ses suppressants Alpha. De base, le jeune homme aux yeux de reptile a déjà des canines pointues, comme Kyoya d'ailleurs, mais là elles sont en train de s'allonger et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. En revanche, le vert remarque bien lui. Même sous suppressants Oméga, il ressent un peu l'aura dominatrice et agressive du souverain, et ça le fait légèrement flipper.

-**C'est…c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil quand même, **se risque-t-il à dire, espérant calmer un peu Ryuga.

-**Je sais que ça sert à rien de m'énerver tout seul comme ça, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, **soupire l'empereur, ses canines reprenant leur taille normale. **Ça me rend fou de penser à ce qu'il t'a fait… **

-**Alors arrête d'y penser, **dit simplement Kyoya. **Je m'efforce de le faire depuis des jours, et tu m'y encourages, alors tu peux bien faire de même. **

-**Ouais, t'as raison, **avoue l'alpha en souriant légèrement. **Je règle ça aujourd'hui, et puis je raye son existence de ma mémoire et je passe à autre chose. Je péterai mon câble quand je serai aux cachots, là j'aurai tout le loisir de m'énerver et de hurler. **

-**Mais…tu vas y aller tout seul ? **

-**Non, il y aura Dashan et Tsubasa avec moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils essaieront de me retenir ou de me calmer. Dashan a probablement envie de torturer Pluto aussi fort que moi, et Tsubasa… Il ne le montre pas, mais je sais qu'il hait Pluto du plus profond de son cœur pour ce qu'il a essayé de faire, donc il ne fera rien pour m'arrêter si je m'énerve. **

-**Je vois. Tu y vas maintenant ? **

-**Le temps de me laver et de m'habiller, et j'y vais oui. J'veux expédier ça le plus vite possible, histoire de ne plus y penser. Oh, ça m'fait penser que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. **

-**Mmh ? Quoi ?**

-**J'ai croisé Hikaru hier soir en remontant pour le dîner, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir aujourd'hui. Ça fait plus d'une semaine depuis ton check-up, elle veut voir comment tu te portes. Elle n'a pas précisé quand elle voulait te voir par contre. **

-**Je vais y aller pendant que tu es aux cachots, comme ça ce sera fait. **

-**Kyoya, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Je refuse que tu te balades tout seul dans les couloirs du palais, c'est trop dangereux. Tu vas sûrement te perdre en plus, le complexe médical n'est pas la partie la plus facile à trouver dans le palais et tu n'y es allé qu'une seule fois… **

-**Euh…mais j'ai jamais dit que je comptais y aller tout seul. **

-**Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… Désolé…**

Un peu gêné, Ryuga se gratte la nuque et rougit légèrement. Il doit un peu passer pour un idiot ou un mec parano aux yeux de Kyoya, mais il s'inquiète tellement pour le jeune homme qu'il ne réfléchit pas toujours à ce qu'il dit. Le vert a simplement dit « je vais y aller », et automatiquement le souverain a cru qu'il voulait y aller par lui-même. C'est complètement illogique, puisque Kyoya n'est vraiment, mais alors là VRAIMENT pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se balader seul dans les couloirs et que Ryuga le sait parfaitement. Mais rien à faire, l'empereur se fait un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à l'oméga et, effectivement, peut-être qu'il commence à développer un peu de paranoïa à ce sujet.

Pour oublier sa gêne et le fait qu'il vient de passer pour un idiot, enfin c'est ce qu'il pense, Ryuga se lève et se dirige dans la salle de bain. Grâce à la présence de Nile, et tout le soutien qu'il a reçu, Kyoya arrive de nouveau à rester seul sans faire de crise d'angoisse. Bon, il n'aime toujours pas ça parce qu'il s'ennuie quand il est seul dans les appartements impériaux et qu'il n'aime tout simplement pas la sensation de solitude dans l'enceinte du palais, mais au moins il est capable de rester seul. Ryuga n'est donc plus obligé de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand il va se laver. Une fois seul dans sa grande salle de bain, l'empereur pousse un soupir et s'appuie contre le meuble sur lequel repose les vasques pour se laver les mains, puis lève le regard vers le miroir qui se trouve juste au-dessus du meuble. Il est toujours un peu rouge au niveau des joues, et il espère sincèrement que Kyoya ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Le souverain doute de plus en plus sérieusement de ses sentiments à l'égard de l'oméga. Bien qu'il essaie de se convaincre du contraire, Ryuga se doute que ce qu'il éprouve depuis quelques jours pour Kyoya, c'est de l'amour. De l'amour encore bien timide, mais de l'amour quand même. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se connaissent que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais à force de passer tout leur temps ensembles, des liens se sont noués entre eux très rapidement. Et puis, comme l'empereur s'en était déjà fait la réflexion, Kyoya est complètement à son goût, que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau de sa personnalité. Ryuga aime tellement son attitude de tête brûlée, sa manière de parler, le fait qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, qu'il soit franc, honnête et qu'il dise toujours ce qu'il pense, et surtout qu'il ne le traite pas comme l'empereur qu'il est pourtant. Le jeune souverain pense souvent avec nostalgie et amertume à l'époque où il n'était que prince. Certes, il était le prince héritier, mais il n'était encore QUE prince. Il était à peu près libre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et on le laissait tranquille. N'aimant pas repenser à cela, parce que ça lui fait mal, Ryuga secoue la tête et se déshabille pour aller dans la baignoire. Il n'a pas le droit de faire poireauter Kyoya trop longtemps quand même.

L'empereur se dépêche donc de se laver et ressort de la salle de bain en à peine cinq minutes, sa serviette autour de sa taille. Quand Kyoya le voit ressortir, il sort du lit et passe à côté de lui pour aller se laver à son tour, le regard fixé sur le sol pour éviter de regarder l'empereur à moitié nu et sortant de la douche. Ryuga doit bien l'avouer, ça l'amuse de voir l'oméga gêné par ce genre de situation. Ça aussi c'est un côté de Kyoya qu'il aime beaucoup : son côté plus sensible et fragile. Même si le jeune homme est une forte tête, une très forte tête, toutes les horreurs qu'il a vécues dans sa jeunesse ont laissé des marques. Sous sa très forte personnalité, Kyoya est plein de failles, mais il les cache du mieux qu'il peut parce qu'il ne veut pas passer pour un faible. Aux yeux de Ryuga, il ne passera jamais pour un faible, juste pour un jeune homme avec sa part d'ombre et d'expériences douloureuses. Mais bon, ça Kyoya l'ignore.

Pendant que le souverain s'habille dans sa chambre, le vert s'est limite précipité dans la baignoire et profite de l'eau chaude, assis contre le rebord de la baignoire en face du robinet. Kyoya n'est pas capable de penser à autre chose que Ryuga. Tout l'intérêt que le souverain lui porte, toutes les choses qu'il fait pour lui, à quel point il s'inquiète pour lui… L'oméga ne sait plus où il en est. Tout ce que l'empereur est, tout ce qu'il fait pour lui, ça compte tellement désormais pour Kyoya. Il doit regarder les choses en face : il commence à sérieusement craquer pour le jeune souverain. Ryuga est quelqu'un de froid d'extérieur, d'inaccessible, mais au final c'est un jeune homme simple, honnête, avec de l'humour et un sens plutôt développé de l'autodérision, mais aussi capable de beaucoup d'empathie. Il ne donne simplement le meilleur de lui-même…qu'aux gens qu'il estime dignes de voir cet aspect de lui. Et justement, Ryuga l'estime digne de ça, lui le pauvre oméga renié par ce qui lui restait de famille et qui a vécu deux ans dans la nature comme un animal sauvage. Pour ne rien gâcher, le jeune empereur est beau comme un dieu. Comment ne pas craquer, finalement ?

Seulement voilà, Kyoya sait que c'est une connerie de développer des sentiments pour Ryuga. Même si ce dernier veut qu'on oublie qu'il est l'empereur, il le reste. Tomber amoureux du souverain d'un empire immense quand on est qu'un oméga paumé, abandonné de tous, qui ne sait pas où aller et qui est considéré comme moins qu'un être humain par pratiquement tous les gens qui le croisent, c'est…complètement suicidaire. Si ça venait à se savoir, il serait encore plus méprisé et on se foutrait bien de sa gueule. C'est vrai quoi, lui n'est rien, alors que Ryuga est…tout. C'est vrai que le jeune empereur lui porte beaucoup d'intérêt, qu'il a une certaine affection pour lui, mais jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux de lui. Ils ne sont pas du même monde…ou du moins, ils ne sont plus du même monde. Quand Kyoya faisait encore parti de sa famille, il était considéré par les gens comme presque aussi important que le fils du roi de Fängnis, mais maintenant, il n'est plus rien du tout.

-**Remarque, si les gens savaient que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de l'empereur, finalement je crois qu'ils verraient ça comme plutôt positif, **pense Kyoya avec une certaine tristesse. **Après tout, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me foutre dans le lit de Ryuga, et pas juste pour dormir comme on le fait déjà. Si je développe des sentiments pour Ryuga, dans la tête des gens ça fait que j'ai absolument toutes les raisons de coucher avec lui, de me laisser marquer, etc… **

Plus il y pense, plus Kyoya trouve ça logique d'ailleurs, même si ça le dégoute de penser comme les gens qui le voient comme un objet. Après tout…c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il est là, même si Ryuga essaie de lui faire oublier, parce que lui non plus ne veut pas trop en entendre parler. Développer des sentiments pour le jeune et bel empereur, ça pourrait peut-être l'aider…à accepter cette destinée. De toute façon, on ne le laissera jamais partir tant qu'il n'acceptera pas tout ça. Finalement, ça profiterait à tout le monde, mais…mais Kyoya ne veut pas de ça.

Quand il était plus jeune, il se souvient avoir eu une conversation avec le fils du roi de Fängnis, le prince…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Le prince…le prince…Gingka ! Oui c'est ça, le prince Gingka, le fils du roi de Fängnis, Ryo ! Putain, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a plus entendu parler d'eux et qu'il ne les a plus vus… La dernière fois que Kyoya a vu le roi et son fils, il devait avoir quelque chose comme 13 ans, comme le prince Gingka d'ailleurs. Ils ont à peu près le même âge. Bref, cette fameuse conversation, il avait dû l'avoir avec le prince quand ils avaient tous les deux 11 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, ça l'a marqué.

_« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Woah, on lisait vraiment ça quand on était plus petits, et on trouvait ça bien ? Les contes, c'est quand même vachement…_

_-Niais. C'est super méga niais. Comment on pouvait aimer des trucs pareils sérieux ? _

_-Kyoya, dis pas ça ! C'est pas niais, c'est juste beau. C'est des grandes histoires d'amour !_

_-Qui sont complètement irréalistes. De toute façon, l'amour, moi j'y crois pas…_

_-T'es super cynique, ça me sidère ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_-Je sais pas Gingka, j'y crois juste pas. L'amour, ça finit juste par faire souffrir._

_-Tu dis ça parce que t'as plus ta mère, et que ça a fait souffrir ton père…_

_-C'est pareil pour toi, non ? Même si tu l'as connue plus longtemps que moi…_

_-C'est vrai, moi non plus j'ai plus ma mère, et papa en a souffert… Mais il s'est relevé, et il fait de son mieux pour que moi j'aille bien ! Tu sais, il m'a dit que même si ma mère n'est plus là, il l'aime toujours et il ne regrette pas un seul jour d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'a aimé en retour, jusqu'au bout. L'amour, ça vaut tous les sacrifices et ça vaut la peine de souffrir, mais seulement s'il est sincèrement partagé ! _

_-Mmh… C'est vrai que dit comme ça…_

_-Tu verras ! Un jour, on y aura droit au grand amour, le vrai ! _

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-Pour un enfant, je te trouve vraiment bizarre… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que t'es un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de 11 ans ! _

_-C'est peut-être le cas. _

_-En tout cas, retiens bien ce que j'ai dit ! Être amoureux, ça ne vaut le coup que si on est aimé en retour ! »_

« Être amoureux, ça ne vaut le coup que si on est aimé en retour ! »… Kyoya se souvient parfaitement du ton enjoué et convaincu que Gingka avait employé, et ses mots se sont imprimés dans sa mémoire bien malgré lui. Et maintenant, il commence à comprendre ce que le prince rouquin voulait dire. Lui aime Ryuga, mais Ryuga non, et ses sentiments ne valent donc clairement pas le coup. Ils ne devraient même pas exister de toute façon, ils n'ont aucun sens ces putain de sentiments et ils sont affreusement embarrassants. Kyoya ne voit qu'une seule solution : enterrer ses sentiments, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde au final. Enfin, tout le monde sauf les gens du palais qui veulent le foutre plus ou moins de force dans le lit de l'empereur. Mais en tout cas, ça vaudra mieux pour Ryuga et lui-même. Le jeune souverain serait très mal à l'aise s'il se rendait compte que Kyoya a développé pour lui des sentiments qu'il n'est pas capable de lui rendre, et ça instaurerait une espèce de gros malaise entre eux. Mieux vaut donc que l'oméga garde ses sentiments pour lui…

Après avoir bien réfléchi dans la baignoire, et s'être lavé tout de même, Kyoya sort de l'eau et attrape une serviette pour se sécher. Il s'est un peu beaucoup perdu dans ses pensées, et il espère qu'il n'a pas pris trop de temps du coup. Persuadé qu'il a pris du temps et que Ryuga doit être en train de l'attendre, l'oméga se sèche en vitesse et ressort un peu précipitamment de la salle de bain, la serviette très mal nouée autour de sa taille. En voyant Kyoya limite se vautrer en sortant de la salle de bain, retenant sa serviette qu'il sent se barrer, l'empereur ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Après deux ans de vie à la sauvage, Kyoya ne sait pas toujours bien se débrouiller avec les interactions sociales et les choses de la vie quotidienne, il est un peu maladroit parfois parce qu'il n'y est plus habitué, et Ryuga trouve ça à la fois drôle et mignon. Se sentant un peu ridicule, le vert rougit et regarde le souverain de manière un peu gênée. Celui-ci sait ce que ça veut dire. Il se met presque immédiatement dos à Kyoya, pour que le jeune homme puisse s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, l'oméga vient s'asseoir près de l'empereur.

-**Alors, j'imagine que tu vas aller aux cachots et envoyer quelqu'un me chercher pour m'emmener au complexe médical ? **Demande le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec un petit sourire.

-**Sachant que Dashan et Tsubasa seront avec moi, je pense que ce sera Chris qui va venir te chercher, enfin en espérant que je le trouve, **répond Ryuga en ricanant. **Normalement je devrais pas trop galérer à le trouver, il traine souvent avec Dashan, que ce soit pour le boulot ou pour passer le temps. Et puis bon, ça lui fera plaisir d'aller au complexe médical.**

-**Ah oui, parce que ça lui donnera une occasion de voir Dynamis, **glousse doucement Kyoya.

-**Exact, **confirme l'empereur avec un sourire en coin. **Tu sais, Chris est vraiment raide dingue de Dynamis, et il l'a toujours été. Enfin, depuis qu'ils se connaissent quoi. Quand Dynamis est arrivé au palais, grâce à moi, Chris était encore juste apprenti maître d'armes mais c'était déjà mon ami depuis quelques temps déjà. Je les ai présentés, et ils ont eu un coup de foudre pratiquement immédiat. Moi qui pensais que ça n'existait que dans les contes pour enfants…**

-**Vraiment ?**

-**Au point que deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient ensemble et ils roucoulaient dans le palais. Je me suis pas privé pour charrier le blondinet, même si évidemment j'étais content pour eux. **

Kyoya rigole un peu, parce que Ryuga raconte ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais ça lui fait repenser à cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gingka des années auparavant, quand il disait que les histoires d'amour des contes étaient niaises et irréalistes. Visiblement, peut-être pas si irréalistes que ça. Mais bon, apparemment Ryuga était un peu du même avis.

-**Bon, je vais y aller, **soupire le souverain en se levant. **Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une tisane relaxante au déjeuner… Mais bon, après ce sera fait et on entendra plus jamais parler de ce fils de pute. **

-**Moi je vais attendre bien sagement ici, **lui répond Kyoya en gloussant. **Ce…ça te dérange pas si je prends un de tes livres pour passer un peu le temps ? Faut que je réapprenne un peu à lire…**

-**Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, fais comme chez toi, **dit le jeune empereur avec un léger sourire. **Tu ne devrais pas rester seul très longtemps de toute façon, ne t'en fais pas. **

-**Je ne m'en fais pas, tu sais, **rétorque l'oméga, laissant un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage. **Je vais mieux ! En grande partie…grâce à toi. **

Ryuga a l'air un peu surpris des mots du jeune homme aux beaux yeux bleus mais la surprise laisse vite place à une profonde tendresse que l'empereur essaie de masquer au mieux. Il ne veut pas que Kyoya se rende compte qu'il est en train de tomber sérieusement amoureux de lui, il ne sait pas comment le vert pourrait réagir et il a peur que ça brise quelque chose dans leur relation de confiance qu'un rien pourrait fragiliser. Cependant, avant de partir, Ryuga se penche et embrasse rapidement l'oméga sur le front. Il quitte ensuite ses appartements sans se retourner, pour que Kyoya ne voie pas qu'il a légèrement rougi. Ça l'empêche par ailleurs de voir que le jeune homme a lui aussi rougi.

Après avoir poussé un petit soupir, l'empereur se hâte de se rendre aux cachots. Se confronter à Pluto, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Le garde impérial sait qu'il est complètement foutu, donc il va se permettre d'être totalement insolent et provoquant. Il se pourrait cependant qu'il sous-estime grandement l'ampleur de la colère qu'il a provoquée chez le souverain. C'est même presque sûr. Marchant dans les couloirs du palais, Ryuga se met à penser qu'il se pourrait que toute sa haine et sa colère réussissent à réveiller ses phéromones d'Alpha endormis par les suppressants. Cette idée n'est pas pour lui déplaire, il a très envie de se retrouver face à Pluto et de montrer les crocs. Ça devrait méchamment faire déchanter ce petit con de garde qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Après avoir traversé le palais, Ryuga se retrouve face à l'escalier qui mène aux cachots et, tout en le descendant, ne peut pas contenir le sourire carnassier qui étire ses lèvres. Il va faire comprendre à cet enfoiré qu'il a mis en colère la mauvaise personne, et qu'il va le payer très très cher.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ils sont enfin amoureux l'un de l'autre, yes ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Par contre, pour se l'avouer, ça va encore prendre des plombes XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : En même temps, ils ont des raisons de garder leurs sentiments secrets ! Mais bon, c'est pas le débat ! _**

**_Kyoya : Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là Gingka ? _**

**_Ryuga : Putain, Ryo roi et son abruti de fils prince, on aura tout vu…_**

**_Moi : J'ai trouvé ça pertinent, et puis comme ça vous êtes potes d'enfance ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Moi je trouve ça cool ! Et je vais être dans le prochain chapitre, youhou ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Le prochain chapitre sera clairement moins calme ! Je dis pas que ça va partir dans tous les sens, mais disons que vous allez avoir une sérieuse envie d'éventrer Pluto ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Pour pas changer._**

**_Moi : Et sinon, concernant mon projet de fic crack ! J'ai eu des bons retours, et je meurs d'envie de le faire, donc je vais le faire ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Oh non…_**

**_Moi : Je vous posterai le premier chapitre, pour vous expliquer le principe et tout, dans deux jours ! Mardi quoi X)_**

**_Ryuga : Tu vas vraiment tenir le rythme ? La dernière fois que tu as eu un rythme de 3 chapitres/semaine, t'en pouvais plus à la fin._**

**_Moi : La différence c'est que là, je suis en confinement ! Je m'emmerde comme un rat mort ! Quand le confinement sera terminé, je pense que cette fic crack passera à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi…_**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à mardi du coup ! Saluuuut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : À mardi._**

**_Kyoya : Ouais ouais, salut…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, tu pourrais arrêter de râler en permanence ? En période de confinement, ça devient vraiment super lourd !_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**


	13. Jugement

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, tu t'es vraiment lâchée avec les dialogues de Pluto. _**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bah ça, fallait s'y attendre !_**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre est découpé en deux parties ! La première partie, c'est Ryuga aux cachots avec ce petit con de Pluto, et la deuxième partie c'est Kyoya qui fait son check-up ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Au moins, ça détendra tes lecteurs après la première partie ! X)_**

**_Moi : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens, essayez de pas trop vous énerver ! XD_**

**_Chris : Ça vaut aussi pour toi Kyoya ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Va mourir._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : T'inquiète Marius, moi aussi je déteste le sport ! Sûrement parce que je suis une grosse fragile, mais faut dire que mon corps m'aide pas… Il y a que l'escalade que j'aime bien depuis que j'ai plus le vertige ! X)  
Chez les jeunes, souvent la gueule de bois c'est supportable ! Plus tu vieillis, plus ton corps te demande pitié après une soirée trop arrosée ! XD  
Héhé, maintenant que les deux cocos sont ensembles, je vais pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! *wink wink*  
P.S : Quand je pense que ma mère refuse que je me teigne les cheveux en noir… C'est pas comme si je lui demandais la permission de me les teindre avec une couleur cheloue ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, Nami dit que tu dois rester chez moi jusqu'à la fin du confinement ! Zoro : Eh bah tant mieux, j'ai la paix comme ça ! Moi : C'est gentil pour ce pauvre Love Cook ^^' Law : Je te préviens l'algue, t'as pas intérêt à me casser les couilles pendant ton séjour. Zoro : Ça vaut aussi pour toi le toubib ! Kidd : *ricane* Il a cru qu'il allait faire sa loi ici lui ? Moi : Je sens que je vais rigoler moi avec les trois à gérer !)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Tu pourras te lâcher avec les questions pour Tsubasa si tu veux, personne ne te jugera et moi ça me fera plaisir ! X)  
Kyoya va redevenir normal, pour l'instant il a des papillons dans le ventre XD  
Julian n'est pas au troisième étage je rappelle, donc il n'aurait rien à foutre là ! Wales par contre, il est au troisième et Ryuga le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il est super prudent ! X)_**

* * *

Dans les cachots du palais de la capitale de Drächme règne une odeur assez prononcée de terre et de moisissure. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, les cachots sont au sous-sol donc ils sont plutôt humides comparés au reste du palais. La lumière de l'extérieur pénètre dans ce sous-sol composé de cellules alignées les unes à côté des autres par le biais d'une seule et unique fenêtre, pas immense mais pas minuscule pour autant. Cependant, il est clair que quand le soleil se couche, les cachots sont clairement moins bien éclairés que le reste du palais.

Ryuga arrive en bas des escaliers et balade son regard à travers la pièce quand même d'une taille assez impressionnante. Dashan et Tsubasa sont appuyés contre le mur en face des cellules, visiblement en train de discuter, et Chris est aussi là, assis sur le coffre présent dans la pièce. Pluto est dans la cellule la plus loin de l'escalier, tout au fond du cachot, assis contre le mur. Il n'est pas menotté, mais on lui a évidemment confisqué toutes ses armes. Il n'a même plus son armure complète, juste les vêtements qu'il portait en-dessous.

-**Oh, vous voilà votre Majesté, **dit Tsubasa en remarquant le souverain dans l'entrée de la cage d'escalier. **Nous vous attendions. **

-**Je sais, **répond simplement Ryuga.

-**Bon, eh bien moi je vais y aller ! **S'exclame Chris, se levant du coffre et s'étirant. **Je n'ai rien à faire ici après tout. **

-**Chris, attends ! **Rétorque l'empereur. **J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose.**

-**À propos de Kyoya, j'imagine, **réplique le blond.

-**Exactement. Hikaru veut le voir, mais il ne peut pas aller au complexe médical tout seul. J'ai besoin que tu l'accompagnes.**

-**Super ! Ça me donnera une occasion de passer voir mon chéri ! **

-**Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande ça à toi. Allez, vas-y, il t'attend dans mes appartements. **

-**J'y fonce ! **

Visiblement, la perspective de voir Dynamis donne des ailes au maître d'armes blondinet. Il est vraiment très amoureux. Une fois Chris parti, Ryuga reconcentre son attention sur le garde impérial, toujours assis dans sa cellule. La haine se déverse dans les veines de l'empereur en une seule seconde, c'est presque comme s'il pouvait la sentir. Cette fois, il doit confronter ce petit con et lui faire comprendre qu'il va payer très cher son attitude orgueilleuse et immonde. Vraiment très cher. Le souverain s'approche de la cellule de Pluto, les poings serrés, et se plante devant la porte. Pluto a entendu Ryuga s'approcher et lève la tête vers lui. Le sourire immensément pervers et provocateur du garde donne une furieuse envie à Ryuga de fracasser des choses, à commencer par la tête du garde justement.

-**Bonjour, votre Majesté, **dit Pluto d'un ton faussement plein de respect.

-**Bonjour, Pluto, **répond froidement l'empereur, les yeux remplis de mépris.

-**Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? **Demande le garde en se relevant.

-**Arrête de jouer au con Pluto ! **Grogne Dashan, juste derrière Ryuga. **Tu sais très bien pourquoi sa Majesté est là.**

-**Si on ne peut plus être poli avec son souverain, **ricane Pluto en avançant vers l'empereur. **Bon, j'imagine donc que c'est à cause de cette histoire avec Kyoya.**

-**Cette histoire avec Kyoya ? **Gronde Ryuga. **Tu ne réalises vraiment pas la portée de tes actes, hein Pluto ? Tu ne réalises pas que tu vas vraiment payer très cher ce que tu as fait.**

-**C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que vous vous emportez vraiment rapidement quand on parle de Kyoya, votre Majesté. Ce n'est qu'un oméga, un prisonnier qui plus est, et vous le traitez comme s'il était lui aussi de la noblesse. C'est limite si quand on s'en prend à lui, vous le prenez personnellement. **

-**Ça s'appelle du respect, espèce d'ordure, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, encore moins quand on parle d'omégas mâles. **

-**Quoi, vous faites référence à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dynamis ? Enfin, c'était il y a deux ans ! Et puis, je n'avais rien fait de mal, je m'évertue à le répéter. **

-**Mais non, bien sûr ! **S'agace Dashan, se décollant du mur pour aller se poster à côté de l'empereur. **Tu l'as juste harcelé pendant des semaines ! Même quand il a commencé à sortir avec Chris, ça t'a pas calmé. **

-**Vous appelez ça du harcèlement capitaine, moi j'appelle juste ça de la drague, **rétorque Pluto avec un grand sourire.

-**Si c'est comme ça que tu dragues, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi t'es toujours seul comme un chien, **réplique le capitaine de la garde avec moquerie et mépris.

-**C'est méchant ça capitaine, **dit l'ancien garde, nullement blessé. **Je suis maladroit, voilà tout. **

-**C'est ça oui. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec cette attitude insolente et provocatrice, tu vas juste t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. **

-**Je n'aime pas particulièrement venir ici, encore moins pour me retrouver à parler avec une sale race dans ton genre, Pluto, **grogne Ryuga, froid, méprisant et agressif. **Je suis simplement venu décider d'un châtiment à t'infliger pour avoir tenté de violer Kyoya. Et crois-moi, j'ai vraiment envie que tu souffres. **

-**Donc moi j'essaie de vous aider, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? **Demande le garde aux cheveux violets, d'un air faussement outré. **Si vous me permettez, je vous trouve bien ingrat, votre Majesté. **

-**M'aider ? **Répète le souverain, partagé entre la stupéfaction et la profonde haine qu'il sent se répandre un peu plus en lui à chaque seconde. **M'aider ?! Dans quel putain d'univers ça m'aiderait que tu abuses de Kyoya, hein ?! **

-**Je voulais juste lui montrer que se faire prendre par un alpha, c'est ce pour quoi il est fait, **répond Pluto, affichant toujours ce même sourire pervers, malsain et répugnant. **Et j'avais presque réussi. Je dois avouer que Kyoya est quand même particulièrement récalcitrant, je comprends un peu pourquoi il est toujours vierge alors qu'il est là depuis des jours. Je comprends juste un peu. Franchement votre Majesté, ce n'est pas en continuant d'être si gentil avec lui que vous aurez une descendance. Si vous ne le forcez pas un peu, ça n'avancera jamais. Allons, ce n'est pas si compliqué, je vous assure. Avec moi, il n'était pas loin de craquer et de se laisser faire. Avec vous, j'imagine qu'il lui faudra à peine quelques minutes pour accepter d'écarter bien gentiment les cuisses. **

Ryuga est tellement sidéré du ton léger qu'a employé le garde, alors que ce dernier dit des horreurs, qu'il n'arrive pas à répliquer. C'est pareil pour Dashan par ailleurs, toujours à côté de son souverain mais les yeux désormais écarquillés de stupeur. Derrière eux, toujours appuyé sur le mur, Tsubasa dévisage Pluto comme s'il essayait de le tuer par la pensée. Même s'il est discret et qu'il ne dit rien, l'argenté éprouve une immense envie de tuer le garde pour ce qu'il a fait et pour toutes les horreurs qu'il dit et pense. Il ne le montre simplement pas, parce qu'il montre rarement en public ce qu'il ressent réellement.

Une fois la stupéfaction enfin passée pour Ryuga, une haine vraiment sourde et profonde s'empare de l'empereur. La dernière fois qu'il a autant eu envie de faire souffrir une personne, c'est quand il a appris la mort de sa mère et qu'il a éprouvé l'envie mortelle de se retrouver face à l'empereur de Seiun, qui est responsable de son meurtre, pour lui faire subir toutes les pires tortures que l'humanité a inventé au fil des âges. Maintenant, c'est à Pluto qu'il a envie de faire subir des horreurs. Pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, des années si c'était possible ! Cette colère, cette rage et cette haine si pures et grandes que le souverain éprouve réveillent définitivement ses hormones d'alpha. Pluto, qui lui n'est plus sous suppressants Alpha de sa propre initiative, perd soudainement son sourire en sentant l'aura d'alpha de son souverain en face de lui. Ryuga a toujours eu une aura d'alpha vraiment impressionnante, ce qui est plutôt pratique puisqu'il est l'empereur, et visiblement Pluto avait oublié ce détail.

-**Dashan, ouvre la porte de la cellule, **ordonne Ryuga, ce qui laisse à Pluto le loisir de remarquer les canines soudainement anormalement longues du jeune empereur.

D'ordinaire, le capitaine de la garde demanderait à l'empereur s'il est bien sûr de lui, mais d'ordinaire l'empereur n'est pas si effrayant. Ça ne donne pas vraiment envie à Dashan de discuter, il s'exécute donc presque immédiatement. Tsubasa, toujours en arrière, sent aussi l'aura dominatrice et agressive de son souverain et ça l'effraie lui aussi. Quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvre, Pluto se met à reculer instinctivement jusqu'à rejoindre le mur tandis que Ryuga entre plutôt calmement, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon signe. Une fois le souverain entré dans la cellule, Dashan se poste dans l'encadrement, au cas-où il aurait besoin d'intervenir. Maintenant que le garde impérial a littéralement le dos contre le mur et qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre que regarder son souverain s'approcher de lui avec une expression assassine sur son visage, celui-ci commence à regretter ses actions ainsi que son insolence sans limite.

-**V-Votre Majesté, j-je vous en prie, **bégaye Pluto, affichant soudain l'expression d'un chiot apeuré. **J-Je suis désolé, j-je ne pensais pas que Kyoya était si important pour v-vous ! Je regrette vraiment, je…**

-**Silence, **le coupe Ryuga, d'une voix sourde, froide et très impressionnante. **Je ne veux plus entendre le prénom de Kyoya dans ta bouche. Je m'en fous de tes excuses, et je sais très bien que tu n'es absolument pas désolé et que tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es terrifié et que tu essaies d'échapper à ta sentence. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Je veux que tu souffres jusqu'à ce que tu aies envie de mourir, ce que l'on ne t'accordera pas avant ce qui te paraitra une éternité, crois-moi. En attendant, tu vas pourrir ici pendant un long moment, et n'espère pas être bien nourri. On te donnera tout juste ce qu'il faut en eau et en nourriture pour te maintenir en vie, c'est tout. L'automne est là, le cachot va bientôt devenir l'endroit le plus froid de tout le palais. Bonne chance. **

-**N-Non, votre Majesté, je vous en prie ! **Supplie le garde impérial, ou plutôt ex garde impérial, alors que Ryuga fait demi-tour pour sortir de la cellule.

-**Tu peux me supplier autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ce qui t'attend, **répond le souverain, toujours entouré de son aura effrayante. **Je t'avais prévenu : tu vas vraiment payer très cher ce que tu as fait. **

Pluto s'apprête à encore répliquer, mais l'empereur lui lance un regard plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et grogne, laissant encore une fois apparaitre ses crocs d'alpha. L'alpha aux cheveux violets déglutit et se tait donc, craignant que s'il continue comme ça, l'empereur lui saute à la gorge pour lui arracher la jugulaire avec ses dents. Ryuga passe à côté de Dashan et lui fait signe de refermer la porte de la cellule, puis s'approche de Tsubasa.

-**Quelle sentence prononcez-vous donc, votre Majesté ? **Demande calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

-**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas décidé quelque chose de définitif pour lui, j'hésite encore, **répond le jeune souverain. **En attendant que je prenne une décision, j'ordonne qu'il reste aux cachots, avec juste assez d'eau et de nourriture pour vivre. **

-**Bien, votre Majesté, **dit Tsubasa en écrivant les ordres de l'empereur sur la feuille qu'il avait emmené. **Nous en avons donc terminé ici. **

-**Oui, **confirme Ryuga. **Dashan, tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Tsubasa, il est temps pour nous d'aller rejoindre le conseil. **

-**À vos ordres, votre Majesté, **répondent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

Les trois quittent donc les cachots avec soulagement, laissant Pluto seul avec ses peurs et ses regrets. Remontant les escaliers, Ryuga retrouve son calme et ses canines reprennent leur taille conventionnelle. C'est fait, il n'aura plus jamais à revoir cet enfoiré, puisque c'est à Tsubasa qu'il donnera sa sentence définitive, et il peut désormais définitivement passer à autre chose.

Au même moment, Chris et Kyoya arrivent au complexe médical. Le blondinet est pratiquement en train de sautiller, véritablement très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son petit-ami. Vraiment, il semble extrêmement amoureux de Dynamis. Comme il vient assez régulièrement, le blond connait le complexe comme sa poche et guide Kyoya jusqu'au bureau d'Hikaru sans le moindre petit problème. Le vert arrivait à se souvenir à peu près du chemin, même s'il n'est venu qu'une fois, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Maintenant en face de la porte du docteur Hasama, il n'a plus qu'à toquer.

-**Entrez ! **Répond la douce voix enjouée de la jeune femme.

Kyoya ouvre doucement la porte, et derrière lui Chris jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Hikaru est assise derrière son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille, et Dynamis est présent aussi, une branche de lilas blanc dans les mains. Dès que Chris l'aperçoit, il passe à côté de Kyoya et saute sur son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui devient rouge comme une pivoine et s'accroche à sa plante pour qu'elle ne tombe pas tandis que son blond le soulève dans ses bras.

-**C-Chris ! P-Pose-moi, a-arrête ça s'il te plait ! **Bafouille Dynamis, très gêné. **J-Je travaille là ! **

-**Je sais que tu travailles, mais je suis tellement content de te voir ! **Répond le blond, acceptant quand même de reposer son oméga.

-**Mais Chris, enfin, on se voit tous les soirs… **dit le botaniste, encore plus rouge que rouge. **Tu m'as vu ce matin en plus. **

-**Mais je t'aime tellement, je suis content dès que je peux te voir, **rétorque Chris avec un grand sourire. **Et puis juste le soir et le matin, ça fait pas tant de temps que ça… Donc dès que je peux te voir, j'en profite ! **

-**Chris, s'il te plait…**

-**Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te dire et te montrer que je t'aime ? **

Dynamis ne cesse de devenir de plus en plus rouge, et décide finalement d'embrasser son alpha pour qu'il se taise enfin. Le botanise est d'un naturel timide et discret, et il n'aime pas vraiment que Chris se lance dans des grandes démonstrations d'affection en public. Bien sûr qu'il l'aime, bien sûr qu'il aime entendre le blond lui dire qu'il l'aime, mais pas quand il y a des gens autour. Encore, s'il n'y avait eu qu'Hikaru, ça n'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça Dynamis, parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et que la jeune femme est habituée au caractère de Chris, mais là il y a aussi Kyoya dans la pièce. Résultat : Dynamis est très très gêné. En réalité, évidemment que ça ne dérange pas Kyoya de voir le maître d'armes exprimer tout son amour à son petit-ami, il aurait même tendance à trouver ça mignon, et aussi plutôt drôle. Jusqu'ici, il avait de Chris l'image d'un jeune homme assez sérieux et mature, mais visiblement le blondinet est capable de bien changer quand il se retrouve en présence de son oméga. Il est vraiment très très amoureux.

-**Allez, maintenant tu retournes de ton côté et tu me laisses travailler s'il te plait, **soupire Dynamis après avoir rompu le baiser avec son petit-ami.

-**Oh mais non, pas déjà ! **Se plaint Chris. **Je veux rester un peu, s'il te plait ! J'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mon côté de toute façon… **

-**Chris, je dois travailler ! Je n'vais jamais réussir à travailler si tu restes là, **rétorque l'oméga, toujours rouge comme une tomate, prêt à pousser son petit-ami dehors.

-**Allons Dynamis, ça ne va pas te tuer de faire une petite pause dans ton travail pour ton chéri, **dit Hikaru avec un petit sourire, ayant terminé d'écrire. **Ta branche de lilas ne va pas s'enfuir tu sais. **

-**Ah, tu vois ? **S'exclame joyeusement le maître d'armes. **Je peux rester ! **

-**Mon cœur, parfois tu me fatigues vraiment à te comporter comme un enfant, **souffle Dynamis, laissant quand même un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, signe qu'il va céder à son alpha. **Bon, d'accord, mais une fois que Kyoya aura terminé son check-up, tu ne fais pas d'histoire et tu t'en vas, promis ? **

-**Quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'avoir 5 ans… Mais bon, je te le promets mon amour. **

Dynamis lève légèrement les yeux au ciel et pose sa branche de lilas sur le bureau d'Hikaru, mais il rougit surtout encore plus. Kyoya, qui les regarde depuis le début, se demande sincèrement comment le botaniste fait pour rougir autant. Cependant, les observer fait germer une réflexion dans le crâne du vert, même plusieurs réflexions. Les deux jeunes hommes sont vraiment complices et très amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça se voit à des kilomètres, et Kyoya ne pensait pas ça possible. Il ne pensait pas ça possible parce qu'il croyait que les relations entre alphas et omégas ne pouvaient pratiquement jamais être vraiment épanouies. Après tout, tout dans la relation alpha/oméga respire l'inégalité.

Les alphas sont faits pour dominer, c'est dans leur nature, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent et ils peuvent avoir plusieurs omégas si ça les chante, tandis que les omégas sont censés se soumettre en toutes circonstances et ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul et unique alpha dans leur vie. Kyoya a toujours cru que, par conséquent, les relations amoureuses entre un alpha et un oméga ne pouvaient jamais réellement être épanouies et finissaient toujours par verser plus ou moins dans ce qu'on appelle une « relation toxique ». Vu le peu de respect envers les omégas dans ce monde, on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Kyoya de penser comme ça. Mais voilà, la complicité de Chris et Dynamis redonne un petit peu d'espoir au jeune homme aux yeux bleus sur ce sujet. D'un autre côté, ça le renvoie à l'amour impossible qu'il éprouve pour Ryuga, et ça c'est particulièrement douloureux. Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver, le jeune empereur et lui ne pourront jamais vivre la même chose que le maître d'armes et le botaniste…

-**Je te préviens Chris, le check-up de Kyoya ne va pas durer très longtemps, **glousse Hikaru en voyant Chris accroché à Dynamis.

-**Je vais profiter autant que possible alors, **répond le blondinet, son petit-ami dans ses bras.

Dynamis est vraiment gêné à cause de l'attitude très extravertie de son petit-ami, lui qui est si introverti, mais en même temps il est ravi de passer du temps avec son alpha. Même s'il ne le dit pas, il est d'accord avec Chris sur le fait que se voir seulement le matin et le soir, ce n'est pas toujours simple. Bien sûr, beaucoup de couples ne se voit que le matin et le soir parce qu'ils travaillent, mais quand on travaille au même endroit que sa moitié, la tentation de se voir pendant les heures de travail est grande. Rajoutez à cela que Chris et Dynamis ont une relation très fusionnelle, et ça vous donne deux jeunes hommes qui pensent très souvent l'un à l'autre dans leurs journées et qui attendent un peu impatiemment le soir pour enfin se retrouver.

Tandis que Chris s'appuie contre le bureau d'Hikaru, son oméga à moitié assis sur lui, la jeune docteure se lève et vient vers Kyoya. C'est bien beau tout cet amour émanant du couple, mais elle a un examen médical à faire passer au vert ! Pour commencer, elle guide le jeune homme vers la balance. Après avoir enlevé ses bottes, Kyoya grimpe sur la balance et regarde l'aiguille bouger dans tous les sens avant de se stabiliser.

-**58,5 kg ! **S'exclame Hikaru. **Mmh, en une semaine, c'est vraiment bien ! Je pense que tu vas très rapidement passer la barre des 60 kg et retrouver un poids de forme. **

-**En même temps, je mange bien, **répond l'oméga avec un petit sourire.

Le docteur Hasama laisse échapper un petit gloussement et laisse Kyoya descendre. Elle lui fait ensuite signe de s'allonger sur le lit médical, comme la fois précédente, ce que Kyoya fait avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension cette fois-ci. La jeune femme se retourne pour prendre quelque chose sur son bureau, et l'oméga aux yeux bleus reconnait rapidement le scanner de la dernière fois. Tandis qu'Hikaru reproduit les mêmes gestes que pendant le précédent check-up, Kyoya regarde Chris et Dynamis, toujours enlacés et appuyés sur le bureau. Le botaniste est un peu moins rouge qu'avant, mais il est quand même un petit peu gêné. Son blond, quant à lui, a l'air au comble de la joie. Tous les deux, Kyoya les trouve vraiment mignons. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu des gens s'aimer tendrement, et il avait presque oublié que ça lui réchauffait sincèrement le cœur, même s'il le cache de son mieux.

-**Tes carences ont presque entièrement disparu Kyoya, **dit Hikaru, en train de regarder l'hologramme du scanner. **C'est parfait, je pense que la semaine prochaine, tu seras en pleine forme ! Pendant que je te tiens, tu n'as souffert de rien pendant cette semaine ? Nausées, fatigue, migraines, maux de ventre ou quelque chose du style ? **

-**Non, rien du tout, **répond le jeune homme après un petit instant de réflexion. **Enfin, en dehors de mes chaleurs je veux dire…**

-**Oui, c'est ce que je sous-entendais, **glousse un peu nerveusement la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. **Je te demande ça juste pour être sûre que tes carences n'affectent pas trop ta santé. Et puis, je me méfie aussi des effets secondaires des suppressants Oméga. C'est un traitement hormonal après tout, parfois ça peut entrainer quelques effets secondaires assez légers mais qui peuvent se révéler plutôt embêtants. **

-**Je vais bien, promis, **réplique Kyoya avec un petit sourire. **Je dois avouer que Ryuga veille quand même bien sur moi. **

-**Il t'apprécie vraiment, et c'est assez rare pour que je le souligne, **rétorque Chris. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant se soucier de quelqu'un. Si, éventuellement son petit frère, le prince Ryuto, mais c'est sa famille, ce n'est pas pareil. **

-**J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en tout cas, donc tu peux retourner dans les appartements impériaux Kyoya. Tu vas devoir lâcher ton chéri, Chris, **ricane doucement Hikaru en retournant à son bureau.

-**Snif, dommage, **soupire le blondinet.

-**Allez, je dois retourner travailler mon cœur et toi tu dois ramener Kyoya au chaud dans les appartements de sa Majesté, **l'encourage Dynamis.

-**Je sais, et je t'ai promis que je ne ferais pas d'histoire. À ce soir, mon amour. **

Et Chris embrasse longuement et tendrement son oméga, le faisant redevenir rouge comme une tomate trop mure, mais se décide tout de même à le lâcher. Au comble de la gêne, Dynamis se reconcentre très vite sur sa branche de lilas et tourne bien le dos à Kyoya pour ce que celui-ci ne le voit plus rougir. Tout sourire, Chris dit au revoir au docteur Hasama et entraine Kyoya à sa suite pour le ramener dans les appartements impériaux après que le jeune homme ait lui aussi dit au revoir au docteur et au botaniste. Tout en suivant le blond, Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de repenser à toute la complicité que ce dernier a avec son oméga. Ça n'arrête pas de le renvoyer à ce qu'il ressent pour le jeune empereur de Drächme.

Le vert doute de plus en plus au sujet de ce qu'il doit faire ou pas. Est-ce qu'il devrait continuer à cacher ses sentiments à Ryuga ? Ce que Chris a dit quelques minutes auparavant le travaille un peu en plus. D'après le blond, Ryuga ne s'est jamais autant soucié de quelqu'un, en dehors de son frère. Certes, Kyoya est toujours sûr que le souverain ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme lui l'aime, mais il commence à croire qu'il pourrait représenter quelque chose d'important pour le jeune empereur. Cependant…encore et toujours, les mots de Gingka, son ami d'enfance, se baladent dans son crâne. « Être amoureux, ça ne vaut le coup que si on est aimé en retour ». Le problème, c'est que Kyoya est bloqué dans une situation vraiment compliquée. Ses sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, il en est sûr, mais l'empereur et lui…eh bien, ils sont censés partager une relation bien plus intime dans un futur qu'ils essaient de repousser tous les deux autant que possible. Vraiment, Kyoya est perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Quelle est la bonne décision à prendre ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le guider…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ceux qui veulent buter Pluto, prenez un ticket et faites la queue ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Eh bah dis-donc, il est bien niais Chris dans cette fic ! _**

**_Chris : Ouais, et tu m'envies ma relation avec Dynamis ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : Parfois Kyo, tu lui tends la perche et tu t'en rends même pas compte._**

**_Kyoya : En rajoute pas…_**

**_Ryuga : D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec une branche de lilas le Dynamis ? _**

**_Moi : Bah, il est botaniste ! C'est son boulot d'étudier les plantes, donc il devait être en train de chercher une utilité au lilas ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Et ça en a ?_**

**_Moi : Toutes les plantes peuvent être utiles si on trouve comment s'en servir, même les plantes toxiques qu'on vous apprend à ne pas toucher ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Même ces saletés d'orties qui m'ont pourri mon enfance ? _**

**_Moi : Oui, même les orties ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* On sent la future biologiste ! _**

**_Moi : Oui bah j'aime les plantes… Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et je vous dis à mardi pour de la bonne rigolade ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouaiiiis ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Y en a au moins un qui est enthousiaste._**

**_Moi : Et je l'en remercie ! Allez, bye les gens ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**


	14. Comme un parfum d'amour

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que malgré le corona, vous avez un peu de chocolat sous la main ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Je vous préviens les gars, va falloir rationner ! On en a pas à l'infini du chocolat nous ! _**

**_Kyoya : Tu peux bien tout bouffer si tu veux, moi je suis pas d'humeur._**

**_Moi : Ouais bah justement, le chocolat ça rend heureux, alors je vais t'en faire bouffer moi du chocolat ! _**

**_Ryuga : On pourrait en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Moi : Oui oui ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est tout mignon, et nous accueillons un nouveau personnage ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il s'est rien passé dans cette fic…_**

**_Moi : C'est pas Dieu possible d'être aussi pessimiste, j'vous jure…_**

**_Kyoya : J'suis pas pessimiste…enfin si, mais c'est surtout parce que je te connais que je m'inquiète ! _**

**_Moi : C'est ça ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : *déjà en train de manger du chocolat*_**

**_Moi : Laisse m'en quand même, blondinet ! ^^'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Ravie de te revoir dans mes reviews ! n_n  
Oui, ça va, c'est bon, je craque ! Je vais faire un lemon ! T'es contente ? X)  
Je peux rien dire pour le père de Kyoya, ce serait spoiler ! u_u_**

**_Marius : Supporter les conversations d'adultes, quand t'es jeune et énergique comme Kakeru, c'est de la torture ! XD  
Désolée de briser tes espoirs, mais « première nuit ensemble » ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont coucher ensemble ! X)  
P.S : Moi mon personnage préféré c'est le cousin Machin, je sais pas pourquoi par contre ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ah nan hein, pas Luffy ! Je vais faire une dépression nerveuse s'il débarque ! Sanji : *tape sur la vitre* Je peux rentrer ? Alyssa a dit que j'avais rien ! Moi : *lui ouvre* Oui, c'est bon. Dis-moi que ton capitaine est pas dans le coin, pitié… Sanji : Luffy ? Je sais pas… Moi : Qu'il reste loin, je veux pas le voir ! Zoro : *descend* On peut pas dormir tranquille dans cette… LOVE COOK ?! Sanji : *se jette sur lui* Zoro ! Moi : *me marre*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Le pire, c'est que Ryo est capable d'être sérieux ! C'est juste…bah c'est un Hagane quoi ! XD  
Généralement, les amis d'enfance, c'est une catégorie à part dans les amis ! Kyoya avait juste oublié Hikaru, parce qu'il la connait depuis toujours X)  
Laisse-la tranquille cette pauvre Hikaru ! Je te préviens, faut t'habituer à la voir souvent, c'est un peu mon personnage féminin préféré de MFB ! XD  
Nile et Ryuga sont quand même très différents ! Je veux dire, Nile est sans doute clairement plus sage que Ryuga, donc ça ferait pas la même chose ! Ou alors…ou alors il cache très bien son jeu, qui sait ! XD_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Ryuga ne va pas tarder à arriver, t'inquiète ! X)_**

* * *

Bien des jours ont passé, et cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Kyoya est arrivé au palais impérial de la capitale de Drächme. Il suit maintenant une petite routine, et ça lui va. Le mois d'octobre s'est bien installé, autant dire que le vert est ravi de partager le lit de Ryuga, couvert de diverses fourrures. Il n'est toujours pas autorisé à sortir des appartements impériaux tout seul, mais Ryuga a bien compris que le jeune homme en a vraiment besoin, alors il sort avec lui dans la cour du palais. Bon, ça implique pour le jeune empereur de souffrir dans le froid, lui qui est si frileux, mais si ça rend Kyoya un peu heureux, il est prêt à subir le froid du mois d'octobre. Au fil des jours, l'oméga a continué de recevoir de la visite, comme avant. Nile, qui n'a toujours pas beaucoup de travail, est celui qui passe le plus de temps avec le vert. Les deux garçons sont devenus vraiment proches, ils se comprennent bien, peut-être parce qu'ils ont le même âge. Dashan et Chris passent aussi très souvent voir Kyoya, ils l'aiment bien. Même Hikaru et Dynamis sont passés voir leur petit « patient », quittant le complexe médical et scientifique dans lequel ils passent pourtant la très grande majorité de leur temps. Après trois semaines, Kyoya a enfin retrouvé un poids de forme ! Il pèse maintenant environ 62 kg, et n'a plus la moindre petite carence.

Kyoya doit bien l'avouer, il commence à bien se plaire au palais. Il n'a vraiment plus aucune envie de partir, mais la situation reste compliquée…parce qu'il n'est toujours pas d'accord pour faire ce qu'on attend de lui. Maintenant, le jeune homme est vraiment sincèrement amoureux du jeune empereur, et ça rend la situation ENCORE plus compliquée. Il est déchiré entre ses sentiments et les attentes de tout le monde qui lui donnent envie de vomir. Enfin…tout le monde, ce n'est pas vraiment exact. Disons plutôt presque tout le monde. Il n'a toujours rien dit à Ryuga, il est toujours persuadé qu'il mettra simplement mal à l'aise le souverain en lui révélant ses véritables sentiments car, pour lui, il n'y a aucune chance que le jeune souverain puisse être amoureux d'un garçon comme lui. Évidemment, il est très loin de se douter qu'en réalité, ses sentiments sont partagés. Comment pourrait-il se douter que Ryuga l'aime aussi puisque l'empereur fait tout pour que ça ne se remarque pas ? Lui aussi a développé des sentiments vraiment sincères pour le jeune oméga, mais il a peur de faire voler en éclat la relation de confiance qu'il a construite avec le jeune homme s'il lui avouait ses sentiments.

Pour résumer, les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment mais se le cachent parce qu'ils sont persuadés que leurs sentiments sont à sens unique et qu'ils pourraient complètement détruire la relation pleine de complicité et de confiance qu'ils partagent. Cependant, c'est pesant d'aimer quelqu'un de plus profond de son cœur mais de lui cacher. C'est le genre de secret qui peut s'avérer vraiment lourd à porter. Pour Ryuga, c'est devenu tellement lourd qu'il a fini par se confier à la personne à laquelle il accorde le plus sa confiance : Tsubasa, son ami d'enfance. En plus d'être une oreille attentive, l'argenté n'est pas d'un naturel franchement bavard, ce qui fait de lui l'une des personnes les plus adéquates pour garder un secret, sans compter le fait qu'il n'irait jamais répéter un secret. Il s'est donc confié à son ami d'enfance, lui racontant tout son dilemme intérieur et la souffrance que ça provoque chez lui.

-**Je vois, je comprends que ce soit compliqué, **avait dit Tsubasa à la fin de récit de l'empereur. **Mais tu penses vraiment qu'il ne t'aime pas ? **

-**Pas d'amour non, **avait soupiré Ryuga en réponse. **Il me voit comme son ami, il est reconnaissant pour tout ce que je fais pour lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Il est toujours un peu gêné en ma présence, je crois qu'il a toujours en tête…ce pour quoi il est toujours là, dans le palais, et ça le bloque. Pff, je lui en veux pas. Je serais dans sa situation, je réagirais de la même manière…**

-**Je ne pense pas pouvoir être aussi affirmatif que toi, Ryuga, **avait ensuite répliqué l'argenté un peu pensivement. **Quand je vous vois tous les deux, que ce soit dans la cour ou dans vos appartements quand je vous amène votre déjeuner ou votre dîner, je ressens une complicité vraiment importante. C'est comme si… Hum, ça va paraitre cliché ce que je vais dire, mais c'est comme si vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. **

Ryuga n'avait rien répondu à ça, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas franchement convaincu, mais il avait quand même ressenti un petit espoir au plus profond de sa poitrine. Après tout, Tsubasa avait toujours été extrêmement observateur et il se trompait rarement sur des choses comme ça. Est-ce qu'il y aurait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre lui et l'oméga ? Il en doutait quand même sérieusement sur le moment, et aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours après s'être confié à son ami, il en doute encore sérieusement. Ça lui parait complètement impossible.

En cet après-midi très frais d'octobre, Ryuga a, pour une fois, du temps libre. Il aurait pu rester au chaud dans ses appartements, avec un bon feu de cheminée et Kyoya auprès de lui, mais il a décidé d'aller voir Dashan dans les écuries. Le capitaine de la garde impériale doit s'entrainer au combat à cheval aujourd'hui, dans le cirque intérieur du palais, et Ryuga aime bien voir son ami brun s'entrainer à cheval. Il est particulièrement bon en combat équestre, sûrement parce qu'il a une relation de confiance très développée avec Zurafa, son fier et puissant étalon à la robe baie.

En revanche, le jeune souverain n'avait pas prévu que Kyoya voudrait venir avec lui. Il pensait que l'oméga voudrait plutôt rester au calme dans les appartements impériaux, mais visiblement le jeune homme a surtout envie de passer du temps avec l'empereur. Comme ça ne pose aucun problème, Ryuga n'avait aucune raison de dire non, et les voilà tous les deux en train d'arpenter les couloirs du palais. Dans les couloirs, la fraicheur de l'extérieur se fait sentir, et même s'il s'est bien couvert, Kyoya grelotte. À Fängnis, l'automne n'est pas aussi froid, c'est surtout une saison où il pleut beaucoup, mais à Drächme, l'automne est très frais. Ryuga, bien plus habitué, s'est plus couvert que le jeune homme. Il a même changé de cape, ayant échangé celle qu'il portait jusque-là contre le même modèle mais taillé dans un tissu plus chaud et bordé de fourrure. Voyant le vert trembler de froid et se mettre à renifler, le jeune empereur ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui et le blottir un peu sous sa chaude cape. Kyoya rougit légèrement, gêné par ce rapprochement, mais il a tellement froid qu'au final, il se blottit au maximum contre Ryuga. Le souverain ne le montre pas, mais il est ravi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent au cirque couvert du palais, qui est un bâtiment un peu à l'écart du palais lui-même. Pour maintenir le bien-être des chevaux, le cirque intérieur est légèrement chauffé, tout comme les écuries. Kyoya pousse donc un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans le bâtiment, ayant moins froid d'un coup. Au centre de la piste du cirque, Dashan est déjà sur son cheval avec une épée dans la main droite. Il s'étire un peu de partout et son étalon trépigne, ayant visiblement hâte de courir.

-**Oh, votre Majesté ! **S'exclame-t-il en remarquant Ryuga et Kyoya sur le côté. **Oh, bonjour Kyoya ! Vous êtes venus me voir m'entrainer ? **

-**Tu sais bien que j'aime bien te voir t'entrainer au combat équestre, **lui répond l'empereur avec un sourire en coin.

-**Et moi j'étais juste curieux et j'avais envie de bouger, **rajoute Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

-**Comme vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas toujours très passionnant à regarder, **rétorque le capitaine de la garde en rougissant légèrement.

Dashan devient gêné assez vite quand on le complimente, il est d'un naturel très modeste. Un de ses soldats rentre sur la piste pour disposer des obstacles pour le cheval et des mannequins de combat en bois. Dashan se poste tout au bout de la piste, faisant des moulinets avec son épée, l'air concentré. Une fois que le soldat a fini de tout mettre en place, il sort de la piste et le capitaine de la garde impériale visualise sa trajectoire pour abattre tous les mannequins le plus rapidement possible. Après une petite minute de préparation, Dashan lance Zurafa au galop, serrant son épée avec force. L'étalon saute avec facilité les obstacles et son maître abat les mannequins de combat avec tout autant de facilité. En à peine plus d'une minute, il a terminé son parcours. Résultat : il a décapité tous les mannequins. Pauvres mannequins.

-**Woah, **lâche Kyoya, très impressionné. **L'armée de Seiun va pas faire long feu avec un capitaine pareil à la tête de l'armée de Drächme. **

-**Et encore, là c'est juste son échauffement hein, **ricane l'empereur de Drächme.

-**Juste son échauffement ?! **S'étrangle le vert. **Eh bah je comprends pourquoi son bataillon a gagné contre le bataillon de Seiun qui m'avait capturé…**

Ryuga regarde avec amusement l'air impressionné et sidéré de Kyoya et laisse un grand sourire commencer à étirer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme est mignon comme ça aux yeux du souverain, très mignon. Tandis que le même soldat qu'auparavant remplace les mannequins violemment décédés, en ajoute un peu et déplace les obstacles, Kyoya recommence un peu à frissonner. Il ne s'est clairement pas assez couvert, il aurait dû mettre quelque chose de plus épais que la veste en daim qu'il a enfilé, et qu'il a accessoirement piqué à Ryuga. Cette fois, c'est de lui-même que l'oméga se blottit contre l'empereur, s'incrustant sous la cape qui est plus une couverture qu'une cape à ses yeux. Ryuga sursaute légèrement car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kyoya fasse ça, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le vert avait à nouveau un peu froid. La surprise passée, le souverain sourit et passe cette fois son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour la garder blotti contre lui et le réchauffer. Pendant ce temps-là, le soldat est toujours en train de tout remettre en place et Dashan laisse donc ses yeux trainer. En voyant son empereur et le jeune oméga prisonnier qui n'est plus du tout un prisonnier blottis l'un contre l'autre, le brun est légèrement perturbé. Et donc, ils ne remarquent pas qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Eh bah…

Les minutes défilent à toute vitesse tandis que Dashan s'entraine sous les yeux de Kyoya, Ryuga, et aussi du pauvre petit soldat qui doit tout remettre en place pour son capitaine à chaque fois. Kyoya est vraiment très impressionné par les capacités en combat équestre du capitaine de la garde et n'arrive pas à le lâcher des yeux. Ryuga sait déjà parfaitement que le brun est vraiment un soldat hors pair, mais il est toujours impressionné lui aussi quand il assiste à ses entrainements. Dashan ne se ménage pas, il a même plus de considération pour Zurafa que pour lui-même, se préoccupant plus de l'état de fatigue de l'étalon que du sien. Donc quand Zurafa arrive à ses limites, le capitaine de la garde impériale arrête immédiatement l'entrainement, ne remarquant visiblement pas que lui-même est rouge comme une tomate, transpire légèrement et respire assez fortement. Bref, il est crevé, mais soit il s'en fiche, soit il ne remarque même pas. Le brun descend donc de sa monture, prenant du temps pour la féliciter d'avoir bien travaillé tandis que toujours le même soldat enlève tous les obstacles et les mannequins de combat de la piste du cirque couvert. Une fois la piste de nouveau dégagée, il vient récupérer l'étalon de son capitaine pour le ramener dans les écuries, histoire de lui donner à boire et de le laisser se reposer.

Le soldat vient à peine de quitter le cirque couvert pour se diriger vers les écuries qu'un jeune homme entre en trombe dans le bâtiment. Il porte une veste bleu-vert avec des motifs étranges et dont le col est bordé de fourrure, ça pique un peu les yeux. Le jeune homme a des cheveux mi-longs, coupés juste au-dessus des épaules, plutôt bruns mais qui tirent un peu vers le rouge. Ses yeux sont d'un violet un peu plus clair que ceux de Chris et il a un grain de beauté plutôt remarquable en-dessous de son œil gauche. Quand Dashan aperçoit ce mystérieux jeune homme, il a l'air sacrément surpris.

-**Chaoxin, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demande le capitaine de la garde.

Chaoxin ? Ce nom sonne familier aux oreilles de Kyoya. S'il se souvient bien, c'est le nom du petit-ami de Dashan. Alors c'est donc ce jeune homme ? Ledit jeune homme s'élance d'ailleurs à toute vitesse vers le capitaine de la garde et saute dans ses bras quand il est assez proche.

-**Eh bah, ça se voit qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, **ricane Ryuga.

-**C'est vrai, je me souviens que Dashan m'avait dit qu'il ne quitte le palais que pendant ses jours de congé, **dit pensivement Kyoya, toujours blotti contre l'empereur. **Ça remonte à quand son dernier ? **

-**C'était à peine quelques jours avant que tu arrives au palais, **répond le souverain. **Donc ça va faire un peu plus de trois semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Chaoxin a été un peu pris par ses études, Dashan m'aurait dit s'il était venu le voir dernièrement. **

-**Tu les connais bien tous les deux ? **Demande le vert. **Enfin, Dashan je sais que oui, mais tu connais aussi bien Chaoxin ?**

-**Dashan et Chaoxin étaient déjà en couple depuis longtemps quand Dashan est rentré dans l'armée de Drächme, d'ailleurs il a gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir capitaine très rapidement, mais c'est pas le sujet. Dashan est devenu mon ami très rapidement, et il m'a parlé de son copain en long, en large et en travers ! Donc oui, lui aussi je le connais bien. Il est sympa, même s'il aime beaucoup parler de lui et qu'il a un sens du style…bien à lui. **

-**Oui, ça j'ai remarqué. **

Kyoya glousse en désignant des yeux la veste étrange de Chaoxin. Ryuga se retient d'éclater de rire, trouvant visiblement extrêmement discutable le style de Chaoxin et dirige ensuite son regard vers ce dernier et son capitaine de la garde de copain en train de s'embrasser. Trois semaines sans se voir, ça commence à faire long, surtout pour eux. Ils ont une relation assez fusionnelle. Une fois leur baiser rompu, Dashan entraine son petit-ami vers l'empereur et l'oméga dans le but de faire les présentations avec Kyoya, vu qu'eux ne se connaissent pas.

-**Kyoya, je te présente Chaoxin, mon insupportable petit-ami que j'aime quand même, **dit le brun avec amusement. **Chaoxin, je te présente Kyoya. Je l'ai sauvé d'un bataillon de Seiun il y a trois semaines. **

-**Oh, enchanté Kyoya ! **S'exclame Chaoxin en remettant ses mèches en place d'un revers de la main. **Ryuga, enfin pardon, ta Majesté, tu as ENFIN un petit-ami après 21 longues années de célibat ? Ça s'arrose ! **

-**E-Euh, j-je suis pas le petit-ami de Ryuga, **bégaie Kyoya en rougissant. **Je suis juste…hum…c'est compliqué…**

-**Ah ? **S'étonne le châtain. **J'aurais cru, vu comment vous êtes collés.**

-**Chao, pitié, ça fait même pas une minute et t'es déjà en train de me coller la honte, **soupire Dashan. **Si Kyoya était le petit-ami de Ryuga, je te l'aurais dit en te le présentant… **

-**Bah pourquoi ils sont collés comme ça alors ?**

-**Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! Parle pas d'eux comme s'ils étaient pas là ! **

Dashan ponctue son exclamation en tapant derrière la tête de son petit-ami, l'air passablement agacé. C'est ça le principal problème avec Chaoxin : il dit ce qu'il pense sans réfléchir, même si ce n'est pas très poli et/ou indiscret. Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes s'engueulent un peu, Kyoya secoue la tête pour essayer de se reprendre et de retrouver des couleurs normales. Ce Chaoxin est cash, ça c'est sûr.

-**Je suis désolé Kyoya, excuse mon petit-ami s'il te plait… Il ne réfléchit pas très souvent avant de l'ouvrir, **marmonne Dashan en dardant un regard noir vers son amant.

-**Oh ça va, je pensais pas à mal ! **Se défend Chaoxin. **Pardon Kyoya, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que je désespère du célibat de notre empereur.**

-**Tu serais prié de ne pas te préoccuper de ma vie amoureuse, Chaoxin, **dit le souverain en secouant la tête. **Concentre-toi sur la tienne plutôt.**

-**Non mais regarde-toi Ryuga ! T'es beau comme un dieu, t'es intelligent, t'es cool, t'es sympa, comment ça se fait que t'es toujours célibataire ? **S'exclame le châtain. **C'est incompréhensible ! **

-**Chao, je vais finir par t'arracher la tête, **grogne son petit-ami. **Quand on te dit stop, ça veut dire stop ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ? **

-**Oh là là, on peut plus rien dire ! **

Au bout de sa patience, Dashan saisit son amant par le bras et l'entraine ailleurs après s'être encore excusé auprès de Ryuga et Kyoya. Ouais, Chaoxin est grave, mais Dashan l'aime quand même, et parfois il se demande bien comment il fait et comment leur relation réussit à tenir depuis trois ans. Restés seuls, Ryuga et Kyoya échangent un regard à la fois amusé et fatigué et décident de retourner au chaud dans les appartements du souverain. Pendant ce temps-là, Dashan traine son petit-copain dans les écuries, dans lesquelles il n'y a personne à part des chevaux.

-**T'es pas croyable Chao, pourquoi tu réfléchis jamais avant de parler ? **S'agace le brun. **Ryuga est habitué à ton comportement, mais pas Kyoya ! Tu l'as mis super mal à l'aise, je passe pour quoi moi ? **

-**Pardon d'entacher ta réputation hein, **réplique Chaoxin, fronçant les sourcils. **C'est la seule chose dont tu te soucies quand tu me présentes à quelqu'un ? **

-**La seule réputation que tu entaches, c'est la tienne tu sais, **répond Dashan en s'adoucissant soudainement. **La description que j'avais faite de toi à Kyoya était bien plus élogieuse que ce que tu lui as montré de toi. Je dois simplement passer pour un petit-ami tellement amoureux qu'il ne voit pas les défauts de sa moitié. **

Chaoxin, qui était prêt à s'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec son mec, reste hébété pendant un moment. Son petit-ami avait l'air très remonté à peine quelques secondes auparavant, et maintenant il lui sourit.

-**Pff, t'as fait exprès de dire ça pour que je m'énerve, **souffle le châtain en souriant à son tour.

-**Mmh, j'avoue, **répond le capitaine de la garde. **T'es quand même sacrément mignon quand tu te fâches. Par contre, ça ne change rien au fait que je pense vraiment que tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler.**

-**Oui oui, je sais, désolé mon amour, **s'excuse Chaoxin. **Hum, je voulais te demander… Il y a une rumeur qui court dans la capitale, comme quoi ton bataillon a ramené un prisonnier il y a trois semaines… Bon, j'ai bien compris que c'est Kyoya, et visiblement il n'a plus rien d'un prisonnier, mais le cœur de la rumeur…c'est qu'il serait un oméga. C'est…vrai ? **

-**Oui, c'est vrai, **soupire son petit-ami. **C'est un oméga. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ça l'a autant mis mal à l'aise que tu aies cru qu'il était le petit-ami de Ryuga ? **

-**Oui, je comprends du coup… Tu l'aurais dit avant, j'aurais rien dit…**

-**Chao, tu dis ça à chaque fois. Et puis ça met Kyoya mal à l'aise qu'on parle de ça. **

-**Oui bon… Par contre, j'ai pas rêvé, il y a quelque chose entre notre cher empereur et ce garçon, hein ? Ou alors je deviens fou.**

-**Ouais okay, effectivement moi aussi je sens de l'amour dans l'air entre les deux, mais ça ne nous regarde pas toi et moi. Tu veux pas écouter Ryuga et te préoccuper de notre vie amoureuse à nous ? **

-**Quoi, t'es pas content parce que je m'occupe pas assez de toi ? ~**

-**Commence pas avec ça. **

-**Alleeeeez ! Dashan, mon amour, ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'est plus vu. Je sais que je t'ai manqué aussi ~**

-**Tu me fatigues…**

-**Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même, et en plus quand tu dis ça c'est que tu craques. **

Dashan soupire, mais il rougit aussi. Oui, trois semaines c'est long et son petit-ami lui a sérieusement manqué. Après avoir ENCORE soupiré, le capitaine de la garde impériale embrasse fougueusement son amant puis l'entraine dans le palais, vers un coin où il sait qu'ils seront tranquilles tous les deux. Ça commence à faire longtemps qu'il vit pratiquement au palais, il en connait tous les recoins.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes vont donc se cacher dans un coin pour fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit, dans les appartements impériaux, l'ambiance aussi est chaude mais dans un registre beaucoup plus sage. Ryuga a allumé un feu dans la cheminée de la pièce principale, et Kyoya s'est assis devant, la cape version automne/hiver du souverain sur les épaules. Il semblerait que le vert l'apprécie énormément, donc l'empereur a accepté de la lui céder pour le reste de la journée.

-**Tu es sûr que tu veux rester comme ça devant la cheminée ? **Demande d'ailleurs le jeune souverain, en train de lire un livre sur les créatures peuplant les océans. **Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? **

-**Non, ça va, j'aime bien regarder les flammes, **répond Kyoya en se tournant légèrement vers son interlocuteur. **Je trouve ça relaxant les feux de bois. Ça sent bon, ça fait des grandes flammes et j'aime bien le bruit des bûches qui craquent. **

-**Bon, comme tu veux… Tu vas avoir froid qu'il faudra t'éloigner du feu par contre, **ricane l'empereur.

-**Mmh, c'est pas grave, **rétorque l'oméga en haussant les épaules. **Quand il faudra que je m'éloigne du feu, ce sera le moment de dîner, donc je me réchaufferai quand même. **

-**Tu as vraiment si froid que ça ? Il fait quand même meilleur dans le palais que dehors. **

-**Je me suis pas assez couvert, et je suis pas habitué à des températures comme ça à cette période de l'année… Là où j'habitais à Fängnis, en automne il ne faisait pas très froid mais il pleuvait beaucoup. Ici c'est pas pareil…**

-**Je demanderai à Tsubasa d'aller récupérer des vêtements un peu plus chauds pour toi dans la garde-robe de mon frère. **

-**Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de vider la penderie de ton frère pour m'habiller moi.**

-**Ryuto a plein de vêtements mais il en met même pas la moitié, donc autant que ça profite à quelqu'un. **

-**Hahahaha ! J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton frère, il a l'air sympa.**

-**Quand il rentrera de ses fouilles, je te le présenterai, promis. **

Kyoya laisse alors son regard dériver du feu de la cheminée à Ryuga, assis sur le canapé en face. Le vert a bien envie de faire une sieste en attendant l'heure du dîner, mais il ne peut pas la faire assis en tailleur face au feu de cheminée. Il irait bien dormir sur le canapé, mais il y a déjà Ryuga… Bah, tant pis, il peut lui demander gentiment de se décaler un peu pour lui laisser la place de dormir. Joignant le geste à l'idée, le jeune homme se lève, contourne la table basse et se plante devant le souverain pour lui demander de se pousser un peu car il a envie de faire la sieste.

Ryuga lève les yeux de son bouquin, le regarde un peu, puis laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Au lieu de se pousser, il s'assoit dans la longueur du canapé, son dos appuyé à moitié contre un accoudoir et le dossier du canapé et ses pieds appuyés contre l'autre accoudoir, puis il attrape le bras de Kyoya et le fait tomber sur lui. Évidemment, l'oméga est surpris et rougit quand il comprend que Ryuga veut qu'il dorme SUR lui…mais en même temps il dort tellement bien dans les bras du jeune souverain, c'est bien pour ça qu'ils dorment tous les deux la nuit. Kyoya se résigne donc, et se blottit contre le torse de l'empereur, puis ferme les yeux. Ryuga, toujours en train de lire son bouquin, jette un coup d'œil au visage du jeune homme blotti contre son buste, sourit, et installe sa main gauche dans les cheveux verts de l'oméga pour les lui caresser rêveusement, sa main droite servant à tenir son livre. Inutile de préciser que Kyoya s'endort très rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'est trop mignooooon ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Chris : Chaoxin, c'est vraiment un boulet quand il s'y met ! XD_**

**_Moi : Disons qu'il ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de dire ce qu'il pense ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : C'est la première fois qu'on le voit vraiment dans une de tes fics, non ? _**

**_Moi : Mmh, il me semble oui ! Il n'est pas encore apparu en chair et en os dans « Mon réconfort » après tout X)_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon, on en parle de ma nouvelle cape ? D'où tu sors ça sérieux ? _**

**_Moi : Ma principale source d'inspiration c'est la cape de Tarak dans Pokémon Epée et Bouclier, en beaucoup plus classe et sobre ! X)_**

**_Chris : Important de le préciser, vu que la cape de Tarak est quand même vachement moche quand on le voit de dos ! XD_**

**_Moi : C'est les sponsors qui prennent de la place ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Vous pouvez arrêter de narguer ceux qui ont pas le jeu ? _**

**_Moi : Oui oui, pardon… Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et on se retrouve mardi pour du LOL en barres ! Salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Miam miam, chocolat ! Finalement, le seul aspect cool de ce confinement, c'est qu'au moins je verrai pas mon insupportable cousin et il essaiera pas de me chourer mon chocolat ! X)_**


	15. Perdre le contrôle

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Toujours en direct du confinement, même si je suis ENFIN sortie de chez moi il y a deux jours ! J'ai vu des gens putain, DES GENS ! TTvTT_**

**_Kyoya : Veinarde, nous on est restés ici…_**

**_Chris : Ouais…_**

**_Moi : Allez les garçons, c'est bientôt fini ! Faut tenir encore un peu ! Parlons plutôt du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Faites gaffe, vous allez vous taper un de ces ascenseurs émotionnels. _**

**_Moi : Oui, effectivement… Je vous préviens, au début y a des feels ! BEAUCOUP de feels ! Et après, bah vous verrez bien ! _**

**_Ryuga : T'es qu'une sadique…_**

**_Moi : C'est pas nouveau ça ! Allez, on s'éternise pas ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Par hasard, l'autre partie du chapitre, t'aurais pas encore un peu craqué ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Oh zut, je suis démasquée ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : …Je te hais tellement._**

**_Moi : Hihi n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui, t'as réussi oui ! XD  
Ça chauffe même beaucoup, héhé ! *wink wink*_**

**_Marius : On aime tous le sexy time ! Désolée pour toi Maldeka ! X)  
Pour résumer tout ce qu'il faut retenir de l'œdème de Quincke et tout ce bordel : ça fait gonfler les tissus de la tête, surtout de la gorge, donc c'est assez problématique ! XD  
Le lemon devrait plus tarder, héhé ! *^*  
P.S : Comme disait Jacques Brel : « Un homme qui n'a pas peur, c'est un fou, il faut l'enfermer ! » ! Voilà, fais-en ce que tu veux ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, Marimo est à la sieste, Love Cook cuisine et Kiddou est aussi à la sieste… Enfin du calme ! Law : *toujours en train de lire* Dis plutôt qu'Eustass-ya est ivre mort dans le canapé. Moi : Roooh, faut pas dire ça comme ça ! Mais bon, il s'est quand même tapé une bonne partie de mon stock de rhum faut dire… ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est quand même triste que parmi le peu de filles dans MFB, y en a que deux que j'aime bien ! Y en a deux que je déteste, et le reste je m'en fous totalement ! XD  
Le dortoir Oméga est et restera un mystère ! Imaginez ce que vous voulez ! XD  
Nile et le café, une grande histoire d'amour ! XD_**

* * *

Quelques jours ont encore passé depuis l'entrainement équestre impressionnant de Dashan et la rencontre entre le petit-ami de ce dernier et Kyoya. Le mois d'octobre commence à toucher à sa fin et les températures ne vont pas en s'arrangeant, au plus grand désespoir de Ryuga, toujours aussi frileux. Il est encore tôt dans la matinée, mais l'empereur est déjà dehors avec Kyoya. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le vert avait envie de prendre l'air de bon matin, et que le souverain ne sait pas lui dire non. De toute façon, il n'a pas de raison de lui dire non, enfin si mais sa seule raison de lui dire non est purement égoïste. Et puis…ça va lui donner l'occasion d'aller à un endroit de la cour qu'il a un peu trop esquivé ces derniers temps. Il ne peut pas fuir ses démons éternellement….

Pour l'instant, il est sous l'érable qui symbolise fièrement la famille impériale de Drächme avec Kyoya. L'oméga semble beaucoup apprécier cet arbre, il lui trouve un air majestueux et une aura…particulière. Ouais, cet arbre a vraiment quelque chose de magique pour Kyoya. La magie existe dans leur monde après tout, sous beaucoup de formes, alors pourquoi cet érable ne pourrait pas être magique ? Il est là depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires, personne ne peut en être véritablement sûr, il y a bien une raison à ça. Bien que l'automne soit bien là, et ce depuis un moment, l'érable n'a perdu à peine que quelques feuilles là où les autres arbres de la cour commencent à bien se dénuder. Kyoya est planté devant, observant les branches de l'arbre se balancer paisiblement dans le vent. Ryuga n'est pas très loin derrière lui, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide.

-**Cet arbre est vraiment magnifique, je me demande s'il est aussi beau au printemps, **dit le vert à voix haute. **Ah mais non, c'est vrai qu'il n'a ce beau rouge éclatant qu'en automne… Quoique ? Il n'a perdu que quelques feuilles comparé aux autres arbres normaux… Je suis sûr qu'il est magique et que ça lui permet de rester rouge toute l'année. Ryuga ? Il reste rouge toute l'année l'érable ? **

Le jeune empereur ne répond pas, et cela surprend Kyoya. Intrigué par ce silence, l'oméga se retourne et regarde le souverain avec curiosité. Ryuga a toujours le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne semble même pas avoir entendu tout le monologue de Kyoya et semble encore moins avoir entendu ce dernier l'interpeller. Un peu inquiété par ce comportement inhabituel chez l'empereur, le vert se rapproche de lui.

-**Ryuga ? Ryuga, est-ce que ça va ? **Demande l'oméga en se plantant presque pile devant l'empereur.

-**Mmh ? Oh euh, oui, **répond Ryuga un peu distraitement, ayant enfin remarqué Kyoya. **Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, je suis un peu…préoccupé en ce moment… Tu m'as demandé quelque chose ? **

-**Oui, je t'ai demandé si l'érable était rouge toute l'année, **dit Kyoya, l'air toujours un peu inquiet.

-**Il reste rouge toute l'année oui, mais il est d'un rouge aussi puissant uniquement en automne, **confirme le souverain avec un très léger sourire.

-**Ryuga… Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Enfin, je sais que c'est indiscret de te demander ça, mais je me fais du souci pour toi… Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça, si perturbé…**

-**C'est rien, je vais bien… C'est juste que je dois…je dois aller à un endroit de la cour où je ne suis plus allé depuis longtemps et ça va être un peu douloureux pour moi… **

-**Oh… Tu veux que…que je te laisse tout seul ? Je peux remonter dans tes appartements si tu préfères et t'attendre là-bas…**

-**Non Kyoya, c'est trop dangereux que tu traines tout seul dans les couloirs… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux venir avec moi. C'est juste que ça va pas être très drôle quoi… **

Kyoya hoche doucement la tête pour dire que ça lui va. Ryuga a vraiment l'air étrange, et quelque chose dit au vert que le jeune souverain va peut-être avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien moral. Il va même sûrement en avoir besoin. Ryuga pousse un petit soupir fatigué et fait signe à Kyoya de le suivre. Le jeune homme s'exécute et suit l'empereur avec un peu d'appréhension, se demandant ce qui peut autant l'affecter. Kyoya n'a pas l'habitude de voir Ryuga dans un état pareil, aussi…mélancolique alors qu'il est quelqu'un d'affirmé et d'assuré en temps normal. Pratiquement par réflexe, l'oméga se rapproche de Ryuga et lui prend la main. L'empereur sursaute légèrement, il s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, mais il sourit un petit peu et serre la main de Kyoya dans la sienne. Ryuga n'a pas envie d'inquiéter le jeune homme, mais ce qu'il doit faire est très important…et très douloureux pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est si bizarre pour l'instant, mais il ira bien mieux après. N'empêche, Kyoya se demande vraiment ce qu'il y a dans cet endroit de la cour où le jeune souverain n'est plus allé depuis longtemps pour que ça le mette dans un état de mélancolie pareil.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche qui ont paru interminables pour Kyoya à cause de la tension qu'il y a dans l'air autour de l'empereur, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent dans une partie étrange de l'immense cour intérieure du palais. Une partie reculée, une sorte de petit jardin à l'écart de tout et qui ne ressemble en rien aux autres parties de la cour. Un grand arbre se dresse dans ce jardin, ses feuilles devenues d'un marron jaunâtre à cause de l'automne. Contrairement à l'érable « magique » du palais, cet arbre a commencé à bien perdre ses feuilles, recouvrant l'herbe encore un peu verte en-dessous d'un tapis marron.

Mais ce n'est pas cet arbre, aussi grand soit-il, qui attire l'attention de Kyoya dans ce jardin. C'est ce qu'il y a au pied de l'arbre qui donne des sueurs froides au jeune homme. Deux pierres tombales. Deux pierres tombales en marbre, l'une en marbre blanc et l'autre en marbre rouge un peu rosé. Beaucoup de fleurs différentes ont été déposées devant les deux tombes, certaines visiblement fraiches et d'autres sérieusement fanées. Kyoya n'a même pas le moindre petit doute concernant l'identité des deux personnes enterrées ici. Ce sont forcément les précédents souverains de Drächme, l'impératrice Sonya et son mari Ren, disparus un an auparavant. Voilà pourquoi c'est si dur pour Ryuga de venir ici et pourquoi il n'est plus venu depuis longtemps. C'est l'endroit où reposent ses parents… Là, Kyoya ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il a la sensation d'être en trop, et surtout d'empiéter sauvagement sur la vie privée de Ryuga. Quand l'empereur s'avance vers les deux pierres tombales, lâchant la main de l'oméga, ce dernier fait plusieurs pas en arrière. Il a vraiment la sensation qu'il ne devrait pas être là…

Une fois devant les deux tombes, Ryuga se met à genoux et tend la main vers la pierre en marbre blanche, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, puis fait exactement la même chose avec l'autre pierre qui est en marbre rouge-rose. S'il n'était plus venu ici depuis si longtemps, se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, c'est parce que ça lui fait trop mal. Dès qu'il revient ici, ses parents lui manquent trop et il a soudainement le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur de son rôle d'empereur. Pourtant, paradoxalement, quand il vient ici il a la sensation de ressentir la présence de ses parents près de lui et ça lui fait du bien. Parfois, Ryuga se dit qu'il n'a tout simplement pas su faire le deuil et que c'est pourquoi venir ici lui procure tant de sentiments contradictoires.

-**Salut papa, salut maman… **murmure-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage. **Je sais, je suis pas beaucoup venu ces derniers temps, désolé… Je m'en sentais pas capable… **

Kyoya, qui est à quelques mètres derrière, n'entend rien de ce que dit le jeune empereur puisqu'il parle à voix basse, et de toute façon c'est mieux qu'il n'entende rien. Ryuga doit être en train de dire des choses très personnelles, ça ne regarde en rien le jeune oméga. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux jeunes hommes restent là, dans le froid de la fin octobre, Ryuga en train de monologuer devant la tombe de ses parents et Kyoya le regardant simplement, attendant qu'il ait fini et qu'il se sente prêt à partir. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kyoya, qui n'entend toujours pas ce que le souverain chuchote, croit entendre des bruits étranges. On dirait le vent qui siffle, mais il n'y a que très peu de vent aujourd'hui, alors c'est impossible.

En fait, ça ressemble plutôt à des espèces de pleurs… Des pleurs ? Ça ne peut quand même pas être ce qu'il croit… Le jeune homme reconcentre son attention sur Ryuga, dos à lui, voit ses épaules se soulever irrégulièrement et constate que les bruits viennent de sa direction. Kyoya n'en croit ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. C'est le souverain qui est en train de pleurer ? Le vert ne devrait pas être étonné, dans cette situation beaucoup de gens pleureraient, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu Ryuga pleurer. Il l'avait déjà vu triste, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu craquer. L'empereur renvoie une image tellement forte, tellement impressionnante…que l'oméga avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres et qu'il pouvait lui aussi pleurer et se retrouver dans une position de « faiblesse ».

Kyoya ne sait pas trop placer des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, mais il est presque certain de sentir son cœur se fissurer. Il aime Ryuga, il l'aime sincèrement, et ça le met infiniment mal de voir ce dernier au plus bas, triste et malheureux. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, le jeune homme se rapproche de Ryuga jusqu'à être juste derrière lui. Il semblerait que le jeune souverain ne l'ait même pas entendu puisqu'il ne se retourne pas, mais maintenant que Kyoya est plus près, il entend distinctement les sanglots et reniflements pourtant étouffés de l'empereur. Ça achève de briser le cœur de l'oméga, il a presque l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer lui-même face à la détresse de Ryuga. Presque comme un réflexe, il s'accroupit et enlace le souverain dans le dos. Les étreintes, c'est un des seuls moyens de réconforter quelqu'un dans la tête de Kyoya. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il consolait son petit frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et ça a toujours marché, donc ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

En sentant Kyoya dans son dos, Ryuga sursaute un peu. Il n'avait pas entendu le vert arriver dans son dos, alors il s'attendait encore moins à ce que celui-ci l'enlace. La présence du jeune homme fait cependant beaucoup de bien au jeune empereur, il se sent moins seul face aux…fantômes de son passé. Du revers de la main, Ryuga essuie les larmes sur ses joues et reprend son souffle pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer avec Kyoya à côté, mais il était presque sûr que de se retrouver ici, face à la tombe de ses parents, ça le ferait craquer. C'est toujours si difficile, et habituellement il vient seul parce qu'il veut que personne ne le voit comme ça, mais…mais finalement il est heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir moralement pour une fois. Surtout si c'est Kyoya, pour qui il éprouve la plus grande tendresse, mais surtout un amour sincère. Ryuga se relève doucement, l'oméga lâchant du même coup son dos, mais il se retourne presque immédiatement pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte avant, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte pendant près d'un an, mais il ne peut pas porter le poids du deuil tout seul. Il a besoin de se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un, et Kyoya est déjà son confident, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi lui apporter du réconfort en étant là pour lui dans ses moments difficiles.

Kyoya est surpris au début que Ryuga le prenne dans ses bras comme ça, mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Le jeune homme ne tarde pas à rendre son étreinte à l'empereur. L'oméga est très reconnaissant envers Ryuga en plus de l'aimer sincèrement, et il considère donc que c'est normal qu'il soit là pour lui. Après tout, l'empereur a tellement fait pour lui, il l'a soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors il peut parfaitement être là pour le souverain quand il en a besoin. De toute façon, c'est ce que Kyoya a envie de faire. Il a envie d'être là pour Ryuga, comme Ryuga est là pour lui. Il veut le soutenir, le soutenir du mieux qu'il peut du haut de ses 18 ans.

-**Désolé Kyoya, que tu aies vu…ça, **s'excuse l'empereur dans l'étreinte. **Mes parents…me manquent terriblement. Quand je viens ici, leur absence se fait vraiment sentir pour moi. J'ai la sensation…de ne pas être à la hauteur de ma mère, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais aussi bien gouverner cet empire qu'elle… Je suis trop jeune pour tout ce qu'on me demande… **

-**Tu ne devrais pas être aussi intransigeant avec toi-même, Ryuga, **lui répond Kyoya. **Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, ça tu le sais, mais ça se voit que ton empire se porte bien et qu'il est florissant alors qu'il est en guerre avec son voisin. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'arriver à gérer une situation si compliquée. Ne te dénigre pas Ryuga, tu es un très bon empereur et…et je suis sûr que tes parents sont fiers de toi. **

-**Merci Kyoya… Merci beaucoup. Tss, quand je pense que je vais pas tarder à rajouter une nouvelle année à mon compteur, **dit Ryuga en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire. **Le temps passe tellement vite…**

-**C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? **S'étonne le vert.

-**Oui, bientôt. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Je vais avoir 22 ans. **

-**Et comment ça se déroule l'anniversaire d'un empereur ? J'avoue que je suis curieux de le savoir. **

-**Pff, je vais même pas vraiment le fêter, j'ai pas le temps… Je vais avoir le droit à des « Joyeux anniversaire votre Majesté ! » plus ou moins sincères, c'est tout. En plus, mes conseillers vont pas louper l'occasion de me faire remarquer que le temps passe et que je ne me plie toujours pas à mes…obligations. **

-**J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour toi, pour ton anniversaire, mais je peux pas… Je peux pas te faire un cadeau, je peux pas non plus te faire un gâteau, et de toute façon je sais pas cuisiner… **

-**Tu sais, un gâteau je vais en avoir un, j'en ai un chaque année. Mais…l'année dernière, je l'ai mangé tout seul dans mon coin et ça devait être l'anniversaire le plus déprimant de ma vie… Ce sera déjà un cadeau pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi avec qui manger mon gâteau. **

Kyoya sourit dans les bras de Ryuga…puis percute soudainement que ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'il est justement dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. Le jeune homme se retient de rougir furieusement mais ne cherche pas à fuir des bras de l'empereur, parce qu'après tout il y est bien. Cependant, il commence à se sentir un peu bizarre. Le vert commence à avoir légèrement mal à la tête et au ventre. Il ne s'en inquiète pas pourtant et se dit que c'est temporaire et que ça va passer, qu'il est juste un peu secoué par ses émotions. Ryuga, qui lui est toujours aussi frileux même sous ses vêtements chauds, propose à Kyoya de remonter dans les appartements pour se mettre au chaud. Kyoya ne voit pas de raison de refuser et fait oui de la tête, toujours dans les bras du souverain. Ryuga jette un dernier coup d'œil aux deux pierres tombales, pousse un petit soupir puis se met à sourire et quitte le jardin avec l'oméga.

-**Ah merde, maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais censé reprendre mes suppressants hier, **dit soudainement l'empereur en se rappelant quel jour on est. **Oh tant pis, je les prendrai au déjeuner, ça presse pas après tout. **

-**Tu les gardes dans ta chambre tes suppressants Alpha ? **Demande Kyoya, tenant une nouvelle fois la main du souverain.

-**Oui, dans un flacon en verre rangé dans ma table de chevet, **répond Ryuga. **Je devrais penser à faire pareil pour toi, ça m'évitera de faire des allers-retours tous les mois jusqu'au complexe médical…**

-**Je…dois les reprendre dans quelques jours les miens, c'est ça ? J'ai pas vraiment bien compté, désolé… **s'excuse le vert en rougissant légèrement et en se grattant la nuque avec sa main libre.

-**Dans quelques jours oui, ça va bientôt faire un mois depuis la dernière fois que tu en as pris. C'est pratique je dois avouer, toi et moi on prend nos suppressants pratiquement en même temps. **

-**C'est vrai. C'est simple pour compter au moins, enfin pour toi…**

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes hommes traversent le palais et ne tardent pas à rejoindre les appartements impériaux. Une fois qu'ils sont devant la porte, Ryuga l'ouvre et laisse Kyoya entrer le premier. Il se sent un peu bizarre lui aussi, un peu…étourdi. Il a presque la sensation d'être un peu ivre et d'avoir l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Le jeune souverain hausse les épaules et rentre en fermant la porte derrière lui, se disant que ça doit simplement être un manque de sommeil ou juste ses hormones qui sont un peu perturbées parce qu'il n'a pas repris ses suppressants Alpha. Il les a à portée de main, donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter si c'est ça.

Pendant que Ryuga se dirige vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu, Kyoya s'assoit sur le lit et tire un peu sur le col du pull épais qu'il porte. Il a chaud comme ça… Comme l'empereur va allumer un feu dans la cheminée, l'oméga décide qu'il peut enlever son pull. De toute façon, il a un t-shirt à manches longues en-dessous. Cependant, même sans son pull, Kyoya a toujours aussi chaud. Soudainement, ce qui n'était qu'un petit mal de ventre plus gênant que vraiment douloureux se transforme en une véritable torture pour l'oméga, le faisant pratiquement se plier en deux sur le moment. Kyoya étouffe le cri de douleur qu'il a failli pousser et écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrive. Eh merde, ses chaleurs sont revenues avec un peu d'avance… Le vert est à deux doigts de se dire que ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il sait que Ryuga va lui donner un suppressant Oméga, et puis il déglutit en se rappelant que l'empereur a justement oublié de reprendre ses suppressants à lui…et que par conséquent ses phéromones vont l'exciter. Là, Kyoya a vraiment très envie de partir en courant, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas à cause de la douleur.

Ryuga, qui vient d'allumer le feu de cheminée, ignore encore tout de l'état de Kyoya juste derrière lui et se relève, posant la boîte d'allumettes qu'il vient d'utiliser sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il s'étire tranquillement, enlève sa cape version automne/hiver pour la poser sur le canapé et retourne vers Kyoya. Le souverain est étonné de le retrouver avec les mains plaquées sur son ventre, un peu tremblant et respirant fort, mais il n'a même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Les phéromones d'oméga en chaleur du jeune homme réveillent assez violemment et pour de bon les phéromones d'alpha du souverain, lui donnant soudainement l'irrépressible envie de lui sauter dessus. Perturbé parce que c'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil lui arrive, Ryuga se mord la lèvre et répète en boucle dans sa tête « Ne fais pas ça, ne saute pas sur Kyoya, va récupérer tes médocs et vite ! » pour essayer de lutter contre ses pulsions, mais quand Kyoya relève justement la tête vers lui et que leurs regards se croisent, toute la bonne volonté de l'empereur disparait et il craque complètement.

Sans arriver à se contrôler, Ryuga saute sur les lèvres de l'oméga en face de lui et le plaque contre les fourrures de son lit. Là où la dernière fois, Kyoya avait fui et repoussé Pluto, allant à l'encontre de ses pulsions pourtant hyper violentes, cette fois il n'a vraiment pas la tête à dire non. Il ne veut pas coucher avec Ryuga, il n'en a clairement pas envie parce qu'il n'est pas du tout prêt pour ça, mais l'amour qu'il lui porte mélangé aux pulsions provoquées par ses chaleurs lui font complètement perdre la tête et lui donnent envie de se laisser faire. Les deux jeunes hommes perdent complètement la raison et n'arrivent plus à se contrôler, ni l'un ni l'autre. En quelques secondes, ils se sont débarrassés de leurs hauts et sont tous les deux torses nus, s'embrassant passionnément et sans la moindre once de contrôle. Leurs corps hurlent tous les deux leur envie de s'unir, mais leurs esprits disent « On ne devrait pas » sans arriver à se faire entendre.

Ryuga, le plus lucide des deux car ne souffrant pas physiquement de son état, arrive à penser assez clairement qu'il devrait s'arrêter. Il sait que Kyoya n'a pas envie de ça, qu'il ne le repousse pas simplement parce qu'il est guidé par ses pulsions, mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter… Lui-même est guidé par ses pulsions et, comme pour Kyoya, même s'il l'ignore, l'amour embrouille encore plus ses pensées et sa volonté. Sentir la douce peau du torse de l'oméga contre la sienne, plus chaude, ça le rend totalement fou. Il se sent perdre de plus en plus pied avec la réalité. Kyoya n'est pas en reste, il est même bien pire. Il a mal, très mal, et la fièvre est revenue. Son corps réclame désespérément un alpha, et là il a ce qu'il désire plus que tout à portée de main. Même si Kyoya n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il se passe, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter lui non plus. Il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter. Il commence à avoir envie de lâcher complètement prise, de se laisser faire, de se donner corps et âme au jeune et beau souverain. L'oméga se laisse emporter et s'accroche au dos de l'empereur, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau chaude et halée et le griffant un peu. La légère douleur des griffures ramène un peu Ryuga les pieds sur terre, et il se rend soudainement compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, de ce qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de faire.

Précipitamment, le jeune empereur rompt le baiser et se décolle du corps tremblant du jeune oméga. En sentant le contact se rompre entre eux, Kyoya éprouve une douleur encore plus infernale que tout ce qu'il a connu avant. Son corps n'apprécie visiblement pas qu'on essaie de lui retirer ce qui pourrait lui apporter du soulagement et il le fait savoir. Le jeune homme a tellement mal que son seul réflexe est d'enlacer Ryuga pour le ramener contre lui, l'embrasser de nouveau et sentir son torse tellement bien sculpté contre le sien. C'est son seul moyen de se sentir mieux. La lucidité de Ryuga se fait la malle une nouvelle fois pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes où il embrasse langoureusement Kyoya avec plaisir et caresse de ses mains la peau de son torse, mais elle revient presque tout de suite et il s'enfuit pratiquement vers sa table de chevet, dans laquelle sont rangés ses suppressants Alpha. Évidemment, Kyoya ressent de nouveau cette douleur infâme d'être séparé de l'alpha et essaie de le suivre, mais Ryuga le repousse aussi doucement qu'il en est capable dans son état.

Le souverain ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet à toute vitesse et en ressort un flacon en verre bouché par un bouchon en liège et rempli de petits cachets ronds, de couleur blanc bleuté et frappés de la lettre Alpha en majuscule. Ryuga ouvre le flacon sans aucune douceur, se dépêche de prendre un des cachets et fonce vers son placard à alcool pour prendre un verre. Il va ensuite dans la salle de bain, rempli le verre d'eau et avale sans attendre son suppressant. Contrairement aux suppressants Oméga, les suppressants Alpha ont un effet presque immédiat, et par conséquent Kyoya n'arrive plus à sentir l'odeur d'alpha de Ryuga d'un seul coup. Ça a pour effet de le calmer, mais il souffre toujours… Ryuga, légèrement calmé et ne sentant plus l'odeur d'oméga de Kyoya, revient vers le lit et pose son verre d'eau encore un peu rempli sur la table de chevet près du jeune homme puis se dépêche de se rhabiller.

-**Je…vais te chercher tes suppressants Kyoya, je vais faire faire vite, **dit l'empereur en récupérant sa cape sur le canapé.

-**J-Je… Je suis…désolé…Ryuga, **répond l'oméga, la tête baissée, rouge de honte. **Vraiment…désolé…**

-**Ne le sois pas Kyoya, ce n'est pas ta faute, **réplique Ryuga en venant vers lui. **C'est de la mienne… Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tes chaleurs auraient un peu d'avance, moi par contre je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'ai oublié de reprendre mes suppressants au bon moment, je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que moi. Ne t'en veux pas s'il te plait…**

Tout en parlant, Ryuga s'assoit près de Kyoya et pose sa main sur une des épaules du jeune homme, essayant de le réconforter. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, Kyoya est en train de mourir de honte intérieurement. Il a perdu le contrôle, il s'est comporté comme un animal et il a l'impression qu'après ça, il ne pourra plus jamais regarder le souverain dans les yeux. Remarquant le malaise de Kyoya, l'empereur soupire et ne peut pas s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter. Malgré toute la honte qu'il ressent, le vert se sent mieux dans les bras de Ryuga, et il est aussi rassuré de voir que cet…incident ne semble pas perturber leur relation. Ryuga finit par lâcher Kyoya, voyant que celui-ci commence à moins supporter la douleur en lui et la fièvre qui lui tourne la tête, lui promet de revenir très vite et quitte sa chambre après avoir rapidement embrassé le jeune homme sur la joue.

Tout en marchant à toute vitesse dans le dédale de couloirs du palais, se dirigeant vers le complexe médical, Ryuga n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Oui, c'était mal parce que ni lui ni Kyoya ne voulaient vraiment ça…mais en même temps c'était tellement agréable. L'empereur ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir et baisse un peu la tête en marchant, pour que personne ne le voit comme ça. Et qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter, hein ? Ryuga le sait pertinemment…et cette pensée le perturbe. Elle le perturbe parce que ça ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé que ça. Agacé de lui-même, l'empereur secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'oublier ça. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser des choses pareilles ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Lui-même ne sait pas…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Vous pouvez m'en vouloir pour la déprime ET pour la frustration ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Et elle est contente en plus…_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais finir par avoir ta peau Wonder. _**

**_Moi : Je suis immortelle très cher, donc je te souhaite bonne chance ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Tu m'expliques pourquoi les pierres tombales sont pas de la même couleur ? Je doute que ce soit juste pour faire joli…_**

**_Moi : Ce sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre de la fic ! _**

**_Ryuga : Youpi, on a hâte…_**

**_Moi : Bon, c'est ici qu'on se quitte ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour très chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à mardi pour de la franche rigolade ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, mardi on rigole ! \^^/_**

**_Moi : Ouais ! Salut les gens ! *fait coucou de la main*_**

**_Chris : Bye ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Putain, vivement les vacances, que je puisse passer une semaine sans checker ma boîte mail étudiante toutes les dix minutes… _**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Allez, on s'accroche, encore une semaine à tenir ! _**

**_Moi : Je sais… TT_TT_**


	16. Anniversaire impérial

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'suis enfin en vacances, ce qui en confinement ne change pas grand-chose, mais bon ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. J'entends déjà tes lecteurs dire « Enfin ! » derrière leur écran. _**

**_Moi : Héhé, oui ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre de la mise en couple ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Super… -_-_**

**_Chris : Tu savais bien que ça finirait par arriver ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais mais bon…_**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre est tout mignon, tout sucré (littéralement), et il y a deux nouveaux personnages qui viennent s'incruster ! ^^_**

**_Chris : C'est la fête aujourd'hui dis-donc ! _**

**_Moi : Oui u_u_**

**_Ryuga : En même temps, comme le titre le laisse subtilement deviner, c'est mon anniversaire dans le chapitre._**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Allez, disclaimer ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Jinwrite : J'essaie de rester réaliste pour l'évolution de leur relation, mais promis elle va connaître une évolution majeure dans pas longtemps ! n_n_**

**_Marius : C'est quoi cette lubie de faire des remakes des vieux Resident Evil d'ailleurs ? Okay, les trois premiers ont vieilli, surtout niveau gameplay, mais ils restent très flippants ! Veuillez arrêter de les refaire en HD sivouplait, on va plus jamais dormir si ça continue… ^^'  
Le tandem Chaoxin/Mei-Mei me fera toujours rire, on dirait vraiment un frère et une sœur ! XD  
Moi j'ai toujours été à l'aise avec LE sujet, vu que je suis un peu la conseillère conjugale de tous mes potes ! J'en ai entendu des histoires de plumard, j'vous le dis ! XD  
Julian a reçu un diplôme de filsdeputerie mention très bien ! X)  
P.S : Le jeux de TellTale, c'est un peu des films interactifs ! Leurs jeux Batman sont vraiment cools je trouve, avec une relation entre Batman et le Joker… Je spoil pas, mais c'est juste trop bien à mes yeux parce que c'est cohérent tout en étant délirant ! X) Ah, et Jack Nicholson n'est pas un bon Joker, c'est le Joker IRL ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : *en train de manger mes cookies* Kiddou est vraiment très remonté, il est même pas rentré une seule fois pour boire un coup… Law : *en train de boire du rhum* Tant mieux, ça en fait plus pour moi. Sanji : J'ai toujours pas de nouvelles du captain moi… Zoro : *en train de faire la sieste* Moi : J'espère que Luffy est retourné avec le reste de son équipage ^^')_**

**_Komachu : C'est pas un râteau, c'est juste une petite pique ! XD  
Tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi Ryuga sent l'orange, t'inquiète ! X)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Au début de Metal Master, Sophie est hyper pédante et prétentieuse, comme Wales et Julian en fait, et ça m'a suffi pour la détester ! Et c'est comme ça qu'on représente la France, ah bah merci hein ! XD  
Moi j'étais comme Kyoya, à hurler derrière ma TV « Mais putain Yuki, t'es un géranium ou quoi ?! » XD  
Mais ouiii, on verra Chaoxin en chair et en os, t'inquiète ! n_n  
Aaaaah, le remplissage du pichet ! Souvenirs du lycée ! X)_**

* * *

Le mois de novembre s'est installé sur le capitale de Drächme, amenant avec lui des pluies froides à longueur de journée et des températures toutes aussi froides. Vu le mauvais temps, inutile de préciser que Ryuga et Kyoya limitent leurs sorties dans la cour. Cela dit, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial pour l'empire de Drächme. En effet, c'est l'anniversaire de l'empereur ! Aujourd'hui, le tout jeune souverain de cet empire florissant qu'est Drächme fête ses 22 ans. Habituellement, un anniversaire est un évènement joyeux, un jour dont on profite jusqu'à la fin, mais Ryuga n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça. Depuis qu'il est devenu empereur, son anniversaire n'est maintenant plus qu'un jour comme les autres, à la nuance près qu'il a le droit à un gâteau et qu'il se sent vieillir. Sinon, ça ne change rien à son quotidien.

Kyoya ne voit pas les choses de la même manière lui. Depuis le léger dérapage qu'il y a eu entre lui et l'empereur, le vert a pas mal cogité. Oui, c'était un dérapage, juste un dérapage dans leur relation, rien de plus, mais ça a fait réfléchir l'oméga. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Kyoya en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne peut plus garder ses sentiments pour Ryuga secrets. Il ne peut tout simplement plus les garder pour lui. Il les sent grandir de jour en jour, et le dérapage qu'il y a eu entre eux n'a fait que le conforter dans cette idée. Cette fois, Kyoya en a assez de tout garder à l'intérieur de lui, de rougir souvent en présence de l'empereur, de devoir lutter aussi souvent contre l'envie de se blottir contre le souverain, de l'enlacer…de l'embrasser… Le jeune homme n'est plus capable de tenir. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée de révéler ses véritables sentiments à Ryuga, peut-être même que c'est une grosse connerie, mais ça Kyoya s'en fout bien maintenant. Après tout, il ne demande pas au jeune empereur de partager ses sentiments, il lui demande simplement…en fait il ne lui demande rien. Il veut simplement être écouté, que Ryuga sache qu'il est amoureux de lui, et c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'anniversaire de Ryuga ? Eh bien, Kyoya a tout simplement choisi ce jour si spécial pour avouer son amour au jeune empereur. Lui-même ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il a juste choisi ce jour-là, comme une espèce de date limite à ne pas dépasser. Le jeune homme ne sait pas vraiment quel moment précis de la journée il va choisir pour faire ses aveux, il va sûrement improviser à ce niveau-là. Contrairement à ce que les réflexions de l'oméga pourraient laisser croire, il n'est absolument pas serein quant aux révélations qu'il a prévu de faire à l'empereur. C'est tout l'inverse même, il est extrêmement stressé. Il n'a aucune idée de comment Ryuga pourrait réagir… Bien sûr, le jeune souverain est quelqu'un de bien, donc Kyoya ne craint pas vraiment une réaction hostile, mais il craint de voir dans ses yeux…de la peine, ou de la pitié, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, pour l'instant, le vert ne préfère pas penser à ça. Actuellement, il a autre chose à faire.

En effet, pour son anniversaire, Ryuga veut aller sur la tombe de ses parents, et ce malgré la température extérieure qui doit être proche de 14°C. Alors oui, ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose de très joyeux, mais…eh bien, ça donne l'impression au souverain de passer un petit moment avec ses parents pendant cette journée si particulière. Ryuga avait prévu d'y aller tout seul, évidemment, mais Kyoya a insisté pour venir, ne voulant pas laisser l'empereur tout seul dans un moment pareil. Même si Ryuga a voulu au maximum dissuader le jeune homme de venir avec lui, parce que ça ne va pas être drôle du tout et qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on le voit dans cet état de très grande tristesse, au final il est heureux que ce dernier n'ait pas voulu lâcher l'affaire. L'empereur sait qu'il ne peut pas porter ce genre de fardeau tout seul, mais il a encore le réflexe de vouloir s'isoler. Très mauvais réflexe oui, mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit. Heureusement, Kyoya est sacrément têtu quand il veut, et s'il a décidé qu'il viendrait avec Ryuga, il viendra avec Ryuga.

Voilà donc les deux jeunes hommes en train de marcher dans la cour, bien couverts l'un comme l'autre, se dirigeant vers le petit jardin reculé où sont enterrés les parents du jeune souverain de Drächme. Kyoya a très envie de prendre la main de Ryuga, non seulement parce qu'il a envie d'être proche de l'empereur mais aussi parce qu'il a froid, mais il se retient. Quand ça ne vient pas de Ryuga directement, le jeune homme hésite toujours un peu sur si oui ou non il peut le toucher. Et dans le doute, eh bien il préfère partir du principe que c'est non. Après un bon moment de marche, les deux sont arrivés devant la tombe blanche et la tombe rouge situées dans un coin reculé de la cour. Kyoya se demande sincèrement pourquoi les deux tombes ne sont pas de la même couleur, mais il hésite à demander à Ryuga, de peur de poser une question vraiment beaucoup trop indiscrète et qui mettrait le souverain très mal à l'aise.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier s'éloigne du vert et s'accroupit devant les tombes de ses parents. Non, cette fois il ne se met pas à genoux parce qu'il a beaucoup plu, et par conséquent le sol est très humide. Le jeune empereur se met ensuite à murmurer, « parlant » avec ses parents sans que Kyoya ne puisse l'entendre. L'oméga espère juste une chose, c'est que l'empereur ne se mette pas à pleurer. C'est très égoïste comme vœu, mais Kyoya a eu la sensation de sentir son cœur se déchirer quand il a vu Ryuga aussi malheureux la dernière fois, alors il espère de tout son cœur ne plus jamais le revoir comme ça. Heureusement, cette fois Ryuga n'est pas aussi chamboulé que la dernière fois, et il garde son self-control. Il est un peu bouleversé bien sûr, il a les yeux légèrement humides, mais il se sent plutôt…bien. Oui, il a l'impression d'avoir ses parents auprès de lui, comme à tous ses précédents anniversaires, et même si ça lui fait mal, ça lui fait du bien aussi. C'est une sensation très étrange, une sensation douce-amère.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ryuga a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et se relève pour revenir vers Kyoya et retourner à l'intérieur du palais. Malgré ses vêtements bien chauds, l'empereur commence à avoir froid et il a hâte de retourner au chaud dans ses appartements. Cependant, en revenant vers le vert, Ryuga remarque son regard insistant sur les deux tombes dépareillées. Loin de se vexer ou de se sentir mal à l'aise à cause du regard insistant et curieux de Kyoya, le jeune souverain sourit parce qu'il connait la raison de ce regard.

-**Tu te demandes pourquoi les deux tombes de mes parents ne sont pas de la même couleur, pas vrai ? **Demande l'empereur de Drächme avec un petit sourire.

-**Hein ? Euh o-oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me dire si tu ne veux pas… **répond Kyoya en rougissant légèrement. Il ne s'était pas même pas rendu compte qu'il fixait les deux tombes avec insistance.

-**Ça ne me dérange pas de te dire tu sais, t'es pas le premier qui se pose la question et la réponse n'a rien d'extraordinaire, **le rassure Ryuga en replaçant quelques mèches du jeune homme derrière son oreille pour lui dégager la vue. **La tombe en marbre blanc, c'est celle de mon père, et celle en marbre rouge-rose, c'est celle de ma mère. C'est…parce que mon père avait les cheveux blancs et ma mère les cheveux rouges. C'est tout. **

-**Je les avais déjà vus en photo il y a longtemps, donc je le savais, mais je pensais qu'il y avait une autre raison, **dit l'oméga avec un léger sourire. **Enfin, c'est pas si important. J'étais juste curieux. **

-**Je sais, et ça me fait plaisir de satisfaire ta curiosité. Bon, on rentre à l'intérieur ? **

-**Oui. Je commence à avoir froid, et puis j'ai faim aussi… **

-**Oh, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Je dois passer dans les cuisines récupérer le déjeuner pour une fois, vu que je dois récupérer mon gâteau aussi. **

-**C'est toi qui vas chercher ton propre gâteau d'anniversaire ? Je croyais que c'était toujours Tsubasa qui se dévouait pour t'amener tes repas. **

-**Tous les autres jours de l'année, oui, mais là c'est moi. Tu vois, parmi les nombreux cuisiniers et pâtissiers du palais, c'est toujours le même qui cuisine pour moi pour mon anniversaire depuis quelques années. Il connait tous mes goûts par cœur, et il aime bien me souhaiter mon anniversaire en personne, mais il ne peut pas quitter les cuisines comme ça. Du coup, c'est moi qui viens. **

-**Je vois. Je…peux venir ? Ou peut-être que tu préfères y aller tout seul…**

-**Non, viens avec moi. Je veux que tu le rencontres, je suis sûr que tu vas bien l'aimer, et je veux qu'il te connaisse lui aussi. Bon par contre, je te préviens, il est un peu…bizarre et dans son monde. **

Kyoya est…flatté que ce soit Ryuga qui insiste pour qu'il vienne avec lui, et il doit bien avouer qu'il est curieux de rencontrer ce garçon bizarre qui connait si bien les goûts de son souverain. Ryuga prend spontanément la main du jeune homme et l'entraine vers les cuisines, qui sont dans une partie du palais dans laquelle Kyoya n'a encore jamais mis les pieds. Plus ils se rapprochent des cuisines, plus les odeurs agréables de nourriture se font fortes. Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, ça sent tellement bon ! Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti d'agréables effluves se mélanger ainsi et lui donner l'eau à la bouche. Une fois arrivés aux cuisines, Ryuga pousse les portes et se dirige vers un endroit précis, un coin des cuisines visiblement réservé à la pâtisserie. Devant le plan de travail tout fariné, il y a deux jeunes hommes qui ont l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. L'un a les cheveux violet pastel, un peu comme Dynamis, mais a une coupe courte et des cheveux bouclés qui semblent très doux, et l'autre a les cheveux noirs, une coupe courte ébouriffée et une mèche rebelle rouge s'échappant devant son front. Kyoya ne sent rien chez eux, alors il suppose qu'ils sont tous les deux des bêtas. Par contre, il ne sait absolument pas lequel des deux est celui dont Ryuga parlait.

-**Oh, votre Majesté ! **S'exclame celui aux cheveux noirs en remarquant la présence du souverain et de l'oméga. **Joyeux anniversaire ! Vous allez voir, on s'est donné à fond pour votre gâteau ! **

-**Bonjour votre Majesté, **dit bien plus posément l'autre jeune homme, celui avec les cheveux bouclés et vaporeux. **Joyeux anniversaire. Comme l'a fait remarquer mon bruyant second, on a bien travaillé sur votre gâteau. **

-**Merci Hyoma, **répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Je n'en doute pas, chaque année mon gâteau est délicieux. En fait, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un… Bien sûr, tu as dû entendre parler de lui, mais je voulais que tu le voies en chair et en os. **

Le jeune souverain tire sur la main de Kyoya pour faire avancer le jeune homme, qui jusque-là se tenait à l'écart, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pile à côté de lui. À ce stade, le vert a deviné que le jeune homme dont Ryuga parlait est celui aux cheveux violet pastel, qui s'appelle apparemment Hyoma. En revanche, l'autre garçon, qui maintenant qu'il le voit de près semble en fait avoir moins de vingt ans, il ne sait toujours pas qui c'est… Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est visiblement le second en cuisine de Hyoma.

-**Je te présente Kyoya, **dit Ryuga en passant son bras dans le dos du jeune homme. **Depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est devenu…mon confident. **

-**Effectivement, j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, **confirme Hyoma avec un sourire énigmatique. **Mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'écouter les rumeurs. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Kyoya. Je m'appelle Hyoma, et je travaille ici depuis cinq ans maintenant. **

-**Je suis…ravi de te rencontrer aussi, **répond Kyoya, un peu perplexe. **Pardon d'être indiscret mais…tu as quel âge ? **

-**J'ai 20 ans. Oui, ça veut dire que je travaille au palais en tant que cuisinier et pâtissier depuis que j'ai 15 ans, **glousse le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. **Je le vis bien, rassure-toi ! J'adore ce métier. **

-**Et moi je m'appelle Masamune, et je suis arrivé ici il y a deux ans ! **Ajoute l'autre garçon, visiblement très enjoué et extraverti. **J'ai 18 ans ! Je suis trop content d'être le second de Hyoma, c'est super enrichissant et c'est trop bien comme boulot ! **

-**Bon, comme il vient de le dire, lui c'est mon second, Masamune, **soupire Hyoma avec un petit sourire. **Un véritable moulin à paroles doublé d'un gros gourmand, mais il travaille bien. J'ai encore dû l'empêcher de goûter votre gâteau avant vous, votre Majesté. **

-**Je t'avais supplié de rien dire Hyoma, et t'avais promis ! **Geint Masamune avec un air de gamin contrarié. **T'es qu'un menteur…**

-**Oups ? **

-**T'es méchant… Je suis désolé votre Majesté, mais il avait l'air tellement bon ! Promis, j'ai pas mis les doigts dedans ! **

-**Je te crois, Masamune, **ricane Ryuga. **Je sais que Hyoma ne te permettrait jamais de toucher mon gâteau d'anniversaire. **

-**Je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ce gâteau si spécial, **rétorque Hyoma avec toujours le même sourire énigmatique. **Je vais chercher votre plateau déjeuner, et vous pourrez remonter dans vos appartements. **

Sur ces mots, Hyoma affiche soudainement un très grand sourire lumineux et s'éclipse un peu plus loin pendant que Masamune met un gâteau pour deux personnes dans un paquet cadeau. Kyoya n'a pas trop eu le temps de voir le gâteau, mais il a l'air délicieux et il tend vers les tons pastel. Hyoma ne tarde pas à revenir avec un plateau repas bien garni qu'il tend à son souverain et, comme celui-ci a déjà les mains prises, c'est à Kyoya que le second aux cheveux noirs confie le gâteau. Les deux jeunes hommes quittent alors les cuisines après avoir dit au revoir aux deux cuisiniers, les bras chargés, et remontent jusqu'aux appartements impériaux. À bien y réfléchir, Kyoya se dit qu'il pourrait profiter du déjeuner, et surtout du gâteau, pour avouer ses sentiments. Ouais, il va faire comme ça. Oh putain, rien qu'à cette idée, il sent son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga et Kyoya sont assis tous les deux sur le canapé des appartements, en train de manger tranquillement les suprêmes de volaille que Hyoma et Masamune ont préparé. L'empereur aime visiblement beaucoup ça, il a presque les joues roses de bonheur tandis qu'il mange. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que Hyoma connait ses goûts par cœur. De son côté, Kyoya a un peu la tête dans les nuages. Tout en mangeant, il réfléchit à comment il va aborder le sujet de ses sentiments avec Ryuga. Comment il devrait amener ça ? Juste dire « Ryuga, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… » et puis enchainer ? À vrai dire, il ne voit pas vraiment d'autres alternatives, donc oui, c'est ce qu'il va très probablement faire. Il va simplement attendre le gâteau. Et voilà, son cœur repart à toute vitesse rien qu'en imaginant ce que ça va donner ! Il va faire une attaque avant de réussir à avouer ses sentiments à l'empereur, c'est pas possible…

Une fois le plat terminé, Ryuga ouvre le paquet cadeau qui contient son gâteau d'anniversaire et l'en sort pour le poser devant Kyoya et lui. Cette fois, l'oméga peut l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Ça semble être un gâteau…crémeux et mousseux. Il est de couleur rouge-rose, blanc et vert clair. Sur le dessus, il y a de la pâte d'amande sur laquelle il est écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Ryuga » avec du chocolat noir. Ryuga semble heureux de voir ce petit rectangle de pâte d'amande avec son prénom dessus. Le rectangle de pâte d'amande est entouré de diverses fruits, dont certains que Kyoya connait et d'autres qu'il n'a jamais vu. Parmi ceux qu'il connait, il y a des mûres, des framboises et des tranches de fruits du dragon de plusieurs couleurs. En revanche, il y a une espèce de fruit vert bizarre en forme d'étoile qu'il est sûr de ne jamais avoir vu. Il se demande même si c'est vraiment un truc comestible ou juste un élément décoratif. Pendant qu'il est occupé à réfléchir, Ryuga récupère le gros couteau que Masamune avait glissé dans le paquet cadeau avec le gâteau et coupe ce dernier en plusieurs parts. C'est un gâteau pour deux, donc il est plutôt petit et les deux jeunes hommes auront droit à deux parts chacun.

-**Tiens, goûte en premier, **dit le jeune souverain en tendant sa part et une petite cuillère à Kyoya. **Moi je sais à quoi est le gâteau, c'est mon gâteau d'anniversaire quand même, mais j'veux voir si toi tu peux deviner. **

-**J'ai pas mangé de gâteau depuis longtemps, encore moins des gâteaux comme ça… Je sais pas si je vais y arriver, **répond l'oméga en regardant sa part.

-**Essaie, tu ne risques rien si tu n'y arrives pas ou si tu te trompes, **réplique Ryuga en souriant.

Kyoya lui rend son sourire, rougissant quand même légèrement, et prend sa petite cuillère pour la plonger dans la crème et la mousse du gâteau. Avec une légère appréhension, il ramène ensuite la cuillère dans sa bouche. Woah… Le gâteau est absolument délicieux ! Ça fait longtemps que Kyoya n'a plus mangé de gâteau, mais il est pratiquement sûr que c'est le meilleur gâteau qu'il ait jamais mangé. En voyant le visage du vert s'illuminer simplement grâce à un gâteau d'anniversaire, Ryuga sourit et commence lui-même sa part. Aux yeux du souverain, il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir Kyoya heureux.

-**Alors ? Tu trouves ? **Demande Ryuga avec un petit sourire.

-**Hum… Je sais qu'il y a de la framboise… **répond le vert en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant.** Je crois qu'il y a de la pomme…et de la vanille ? **

-**Mmh, félicitations, tu as presque tout bon ! **S'exclame l'empereur, véritablement impressionné. **Il y a de la framboise, de la pomme verte, mais c'est pas de la vanille, c'est du chocolat blanc. **

-**Oh ! C'est vraiment très bon en tout cas, **dit Kyoya en souriant, terminant sa part de gâteau. **Mais, dis-moi… C'est quoi ce…fruit en forme d'étoile ? **

-**Ah, ça ? C'est une carambole ! Enfin, une carambole coupée, le fruit entier ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. C'est surtout pour la déco, c'est joli la forme d'étoile, mais moi j'aime bien le goût même s'il est particulier. Tu veux pas goûter ? Parce que si tu veux pas, moi je serai ravi de te la piquer. **

Kyoya n'hésite pas une seconde et donne sa carambole coupée à Ryuga. Celui-ci est ravi et croque dedans avec plaisir pendant que l'oméga le regarde avec un petit sourire, mangeant les quelques mûres et framboises qu'il y avait sur sa part de gâteau. Comme le gâteau est très léger, Kyoya a envie de manger sa deuxième part tout de suite et se sert tandis que Ryuga termine quant à lui sa première part. Cependant, à peine Kyoya a-t-il entamé sa deuxième part que le souverain termine sa première et se dépêche de se servir sa deuxième part à lui. Et là, alors qu'il est en train de profiter des saveurs et des textures du gâteau, Kyoya se rappelle qu'il doit avouer ses sentiments à Ryuga. Et voilà qu'il ne sait absolument pas s'il doit le faire maintenant, alors qu'ils sont toujours en train de manger tous les deux, ou s'il doit attendre qu'ils aient fini le gâteau. Il ne sait absolument pas, et son cœur se remet une nouvelle fois à battre la chamade. C'est beaucoup trop stressant ces histoires…

-**Kyoya ? Est-ce que ça va ? **Lui demande soudainement Ryuga. **Tu as l'air bizarre d'un seul coup… Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

Le jeune homme sursaute légèrement car il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et regarde l'empereur avec un air à la fois perdu et gêné. De son côté, Ryuga s'inquiète un peu pour l'oméga. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quelques secondes auparavant, et là il semble perturbé et préoccupé. Les pensées de Kyoya vont soudainement à toute vitesse et il en arrive à la conclusion que c'est le moment ou jamais d'avouer ce qu'il ressent à Ryuga. Le vert pose donc son assiette avec sa part de gâteau, prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers le jeune souverain, essayant du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas baisser les yeux à cause de la gêne.

-**En fait… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Ryuga… **dit l'oméga, déglutissant juste après sa phrase et maintenant comme il peut le contact oculaire avec l'empereur.

-**Quelque chose… ? **Répète Ryuga, surpris. **Vu la tête que tu fais, ça a l'air important… Rassure-moi, c'est rien de grave ? **

-**Non non ! **S'empresse de répondre Kyoya, ne voulant pas inquiéter le souverain. **Mais oui, c'est important… C'est très important. **

-**Eh bien vas-y Kyoya, je t'écoute, **l'encourage le jeune empereur avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-**En fait, je…je… Hum…j'ai…des…**

-**Tu as des… ?**

-**Oh puis merde ! Ryuga, j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Je…je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et ça fait déjà un petit moment…**

-**V-Vraiment… ?**

-**Oui… Je ne te demande rien tu sais, je voulais juste…que tu le saches. C'est tout…**

Ryuga n'arrive pas à réagir tout de suite, restant silencieux à la révélation de Kyoya. Ce n'est pas pour rassurer le jeune homme, mais au moins il ne lit ni pitié ni peine dans les yeux de Ryuga, et ça le soulage un petit peu. En fait, il ne lit que de la surprise, et c'est plutôt logique. Une fois que l'empereur a bien percuté ce que Kyoya vient de lui avouer, il n'arrive pas à se retenir de sourire et il a presque envie de rire hystériquement. C'est vraiment possible ? Kyoya…partage ses sentiments ? Putain, mais c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

-**Kyoya… Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais…moi aussi je t'aime, **dit Ryuga en prenant les mains de Kyoya dans les siennes. **Je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis un moment, mais je n'osais pas te l'avouer parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction… **

L'oméga sursaute pratiquement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Ryuga partage ses sentiments et encore moins à ce que, comme lui, il ait en fait caché ses véritables sentiments pendant un moment par peur des conséquences. Le jeune homme n'a pas de mots pour décrire l'incroyable et intense sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement mélangés qu'il ressent actuellement. Il se contente donc de rendre son sourire à Ryuga et de serrer ses mains dans les siennes. L'empereur hésite légèrement, puis avance doucement son visage vers celui de Kyoya. Il ne veut pas brusquer l'oméga, mais il a tellement envie de l'embrasser. À son plus grand soulagement, Kyoya n'a aucun mouvement de recul, en fait il a même l'air de n'attendre que ça. Rassuré, Ryuga réduit donc la distance entre eux et embrasse tendrement le jeune homme, serrant toujours ses mains dans les siennes. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Kyoya répond avec tout autant de tendresse au baiser. Celui-ci ne dure pas longtemps, puisque le jeune souverain décide de le rompre pour regarder le vert avec amour. Un peu gêné, Kyoya rougit légèrement et puis décide de se blottir dans les bras de l'empereur, parce que quitte à être gêné, autant y aller à fond. Ravi, Ryuga le serre dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux en pique de l'oméga. Cette fois c'est sûr, c'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Enfin ils se sont avoué leur amour, ouaiiiis ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens le lemon se rapprocher d'un coup…_**

**_Moi : Mouiiii, c'est possible effectivement ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Génial ! -_-_**

**_Chris : Par contre, Masamune dans le chapitre, c'était nécessaire ? _**

**_Moi : Roooh, ça va, on l'a pas vu longtemps ! XD_**

**_Chris : Masamune dans des cuisines quoi, il doit avoir envie de goûter tout ce qu'il prépare ! XD_**

**_Moi : Ouais, c'est ça qui est drôle ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à mardi pour de la rigolade ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Allez Kyo, mardi c'est ton tour pour les questions ! J'vais pas te louper ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Que quelqu'un aie pitié de moi et vienne m'achever, please…_**


	17. Le retour du prince

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Et oui, voilà ENFIN ce chapitre tant attendu ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y échapper à ce chapitre…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, râle pas ! Il est tout mignon ce chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme, pas d'emmerdes en vue. _**

**_Chris : Et le lemon, il est en vue ou pas ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : J'espère sincèrement que non ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Bah en tout cas, y a pas de signe dans le chapitre._**

**_Moi : Ouais, mais il va plus tarder, j'vous le dis ! Hihihi ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Vie de merde…_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, on traine pas, tout le monde l'attend ce chapitre ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Elle est contente la Komachu, oh oui qu'elle est contente ! XD  
Bon, j'suis ravie que le lemon t'ait plu en tout cas ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Moi ça fait longtemps que j'avais plus écrit de lemon ! XD  
Roooh, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Ça me va droit dans le kokoro tous ces compliments ! TTvTT  
Je connais plein de gens qui vapotent, surtout dans ma famille ! Ma mère, mon oncle, mon grand-père… Ils veulent tous arrêter de fumer ! X)  
Gomenasai Maldeka, le prochain lemon est dans pas si longtemps que ça, et ce sera dans cette fic ! XD  
P.S : Une autre anecdote ? Eh bien, ça dépend du sujet que tu veux, mais j'en ai plein en stock ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je vous préviens les gars, demain vous partez ! Surtout vous Marimo et Love Cook ! Votre équipage vous attend ! Zoro : Ouais ouais… Sanji : Oui Wonder… Law : *ricane* Tu m'fous à la porte ? Moi : Mais nooon Traffy ! Kidd : J'vais pouvoir aller tuer Maldeka ! Moi : ^^')_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est très très important le consentement, encore plus dans un couple justement ! C'était important pour moi de mettre l'accent dessus du coup ! u_u  
Ryuga est un personnage très intéressant à exploiter de base, parce qu'on en connait très peu sur lui ! n_n_**

* * *

En cette froide matinée de novembre, Ryuga se réveille pour une fois de bonne humeur. La veille, le jour de son anniversaire a été le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis très longtemps, et après le déjeuner pendant lequel Kyoya lui a avoué ses sentiments, les deux jeunes hommes sont restés dans la chambre de l'empereur pour se faire des câlins et s'embrasser sur le lit. Rien de plus que des câlins et des baisers évidemment. Pas question de griller les étapes, mais alors là vraiment pas question ! Ryuga est quelqu'un de très patient quand c'est nécessaire, et de plus il a vraiment envie de profiter de toutes les étapes que traverse un couple normal. Là pour l'instant, c'est l'étape du tout tout début, papillons dans le ventre et tout ça, et ça lui plait bien au jeune souverain. À Kyoya aussi d'ailleurs, mais il le montre un peu moins. Il a toujours eu l'habitude de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions. Le jeune homme ne cache pas toutes ses émotions, loin de là, mais quand il n'a pas vraiment envie de les montrer pour x ou y raison, il les minimise autant qu'il peut. Ça lui donne la sensation d'avoir une armure solide et protectrice autour de lui. En attendant, il est l'heure de se lever, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont motivés. Très étonnant. Il va bien falloir pourtant, surtout pour Ryuga a qui a des obligations d'empereur qui l'attendent. Il a beau être de bonne humeur, ça ne lui donne pas envie d'aller retrouver ses foutus conseillers qui les lui brisent sévèrement.

-**Kyoya, je veux pas y aller, **râle l'empereur, pourtant un grand sourire sur son visage. **Je peux rester avec toi toute la journée ? **

-**Bien sûr que tu peux, **répond Kyoya en ricanant. **T'es l'empereur, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu vas te faire gronder par Tsubasa je pense. **

-**Ah oui, merde… **soupire Ryuga, se rappelant qu'effectivement, il pourrait se faire réprimander par son principal conseiller. **Bon bah je vais devoir y aller… **

-**Courage majesté, on se retrouvera au déjeuner, **glousse l'oméga en le regardant avec amusement.

Le souverain regarde Kyoya avec tout autant d'amusement, mais aussi avec beaucoup d'amour, et l'embrasse tendrement avant de se lever pour aller se laver. Pendant que l'empereur prend son bain, Kyoya reste dans le lit, au milieu des fourrures défaites qui servent de couverture, couché sur le côté droit. L'oméga est lui aussi sur son petit nuage, et il n'a clairement pas envie d'en redescendre. Ça fait près de trois ans que le jeune homme ne connait pratiquement que la douleur, la souffrance, la tristesse et la méfiance permanente, alors maintenant qu'il a le droit à du bonheur, il ne compte pas le lâcher. Vraiment pas. Il essaie de ne pas vraiment penser à l'après, parce que recevoir l'amour de l'empereur de Drächme ce n'est pas rien, et préfère se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Vivre au jour le jour, c'est une philosophie qui peut se révéler agréable tout de même. Après avoir fini de se laver, le jeune souverain de Drächme sort de la salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille, et s'habille près de Kyoya pour aller à son habituelle réunion. Même si les deux jeunes hommes se sont avoué leur amour, le vert n'est pas encore très à l'aise à l'idée de voir l'empereur dans le plus simple appareil et se retourne donc de l'autre côté en rougissant pour laisser Ryuga s'habiller.

-**Bon, j'y vais Kyoya, **dit le jeune souverain une fois totalement habillé, venant s'assoir près de Kyoya. **Je reviens pour le déjeuner. Pense à te laver et t'habiller d'ici là quand même !**

-**Hé ho, tu sous-entends que je pourrais trainer au lit jusqu'à midi ? **Ricane l'oméga. **Je suis pas un feignant ! **

-**Haha, je te taquine juste, **lui répond Ryuga en souriant. **Allez, j'y vais, je vais vraiment finir par me faire taper sur les doigts par Tsubasa si ça continue. À tout à l'heure mon amour.**

Le souverain se penche pour embrasser tendrement Kyoya, ajuste ses vêtements chauds, et notamment sa cape hivernale, sur lui, et s'en va en souriant. Désormais tout seul, Kyoya reste un moment dans une espèce d'état de choc parce que Ryuga l'a appelé « mon amour », et d'un seul coup il rougit comme une pivoine en percutant bien cette information. Il était pas vraiment prêt… On peut le comprendre, sachant que Ryuga et lui ne se sont avoué leur amour que la veille. C'est plutôt rapide. Une fois cet instant de gêne solo passé, Kyoya sort du lit de l'empereur et se dirige dans la salle de bain pour se laver à son tour. Il y a quand même de grandes chances que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite pour lui tenir compagnie, donc il a intérêt à être présentable. Et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas envie de trainer en sous-vêtement dans les appartements impériaux pendant une bonne partie de la matinée.

Pendant que Kyoya va donc prendre un bain, Ryuga descend jusqu'à la salle du conseil, tellement heureux qu'il en sautillerait presque. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'oméga puisse être aussi amoureux de lui, et encore moins que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas. Le jeune empereur est tellement heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés, il a la sensation de flotter un peu. Quand il était un peu plus jeune, un adolescent pour être précis, sa mère comme son père lui disaient souvent que quand il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un, et que cette personne l'aimerait en retour, il n'y aurait aucun mot pour décrire son bonheur. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais maintenant il voit parfaitement ce que ses parents voulaient dire et ils avaient totalement. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire exactement tout le bonheur que ressent le jeune souverain. Actuellement, il est persuadé d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est donc tout sourire qu'il arrive dans la salle du conseil, où on n'attendait plus que lui pour commencer la réunion.

Les conseillers du souverain sont tous très surpris de l'enthousiasme de Ryuga, lui qui habituellement fait un peu, voire beaucoup, la gueule pendant la traditionnelle réunion du conseil. Tous se demandent quelle mouche a bien pu piquer leur empereur pour qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin. Tous, sauf Tsubasa évidemment. Lui était au courant des sentiments de son souverain et ami d'enfance pour Kyoya, et il se doute bien que la bonne humeur de Ryuga est lié à ça. L'argenté ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant, un tout petit sourire très discret. En bon ami d'enfance, et en bon ami tout court d'ailleurs, il est très content que Ryuga soit amoureux mais surtout que ses sentiments soient partagés et que lui et Kyoya soient heureux ensemble. Tsubasa ne connait pas beaucoup Kyoya, mais ce qu'il a vu du jeune oméga suffit à le convaincre qu'il est un garçon bien et il ne doute absolument pas de la sincérité des sentiments du jeune homme à l'égard de l'empereur. Ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux.

Après une réunion très tranquille, rythmée par la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme du souverain et l'incompréhension de ses conseillers, tout ce petit monde s'apprête à quitter la salle du conseil. C'est pile à ce moment-là qu'un garde impérial entre dans la salle, faisant immédiatement son salut militaire.

-**Votre Majesté, une nouvelle des plus importantes ! **S'exclame-t-il avant même que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de lui faire une réflexion. **Le prince Ryuto est de retour au palais ! **

La nouvelle rend Ryuga encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son petit frère est enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence qu'il soit de retour le lendemain de son anniversaire. Le frère cadet de l'empereur voulait sans doute revenir pour l'anniversaire de son aîné, mais il n'a pas réussi à rentrer à la capitale à temps. Peu importe, ce n'est pas important pour Ryuga. L'important, c'est que Ryuto est revenu et qu'il va enfin pouvoir le présenter à Kyoya ! Et du coup, aussi présenter le jeune homme qu'il aime à son petit frère. Ça va faire beaucoup à assimiler pour le jeune prince, mais l'empereur sait que son cadet sera très heureux pour lui, et aussi très heureux de rencontrer Kyoya. Le prince Ryuto est un jeune homme très sociable et il adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le souverain de Drächme va vers le jeune garde, l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant à qui on promet des bonbons.

-**Où est-il ? **Demande Ryuga au garde.

-**I-Il vous attend sous le Grand Érable votre Majesté, **répond le garde, un peu surpris lui aussi par l'enthousiasme assez inhabituel de l'empereur.

-**Merci ! **

Le jeune souverain quitte donc la salle du conseil en courant, tout souriant, se dirigeant vers l'immense cour intérieure du palais pour rejoindre l'érable « magique » que tout le monde dans l'empire appelle « Le Grand Érable ». Ça fait environ quatre mois que Ryuto et son frère ne se sont plus vu, les retrouvailles promettent d'être émouvantes et pleines d'énergie. Quand enfin Ryuga arrive près du Grand Érable, son petit frère est là, en-dessous de l'arbre, à regarder justement l'arbre et ses feuilles d'un rouge profond. En entendant le bruit des pas de son frère sur les dalles de la cour derrière lui, Ryuto se retourne et se met à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de foncer dans les bras de son aîné.

-**Grand frère ! Je suis trop content de te revoir ! **S'exclame le jeune homme dans les bras de son empereur de grand frère. **Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! J'suis désolé, je voulais revenir hier mais on a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais à revenir de notre site de fouilles… **

-**C'est pas grave frangin, l'important c'est que tu sois rentré, **lui répond Ryuga en le serrant fort contre lui. **Tu m'as manqué. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! **

-**À ce point ? **Glousse le jeune prince. **J'ai loupé tant de choses que ça en quatre mois ? **

-**Depuis fin septembre, il s'en est passé des choses oui, **ricane le souverain. **T'as raté plein de trucs !**

-**Tu me rends curieux là ! Vas-y balance ! **

-**J'vais rien te dire non. J'vais te montrer. **

Ryuto est surpris et regarde son grand frère avec un sourcil levé et un regard curieux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont son grand frère peut bien parler. Avec un grand sourire, Ryuga prend la main de son cadet et l'entraine vers ses appartements. Il a tellement hâte que son petit frère et Kyoya fassent connaissance. Ils sont tous les deux tellement importants dans sa vie, ce sont les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde. Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements avec son cadet, Ryuga prend la peine de toquer à la porte pour s'assurer que Kyoya n'est pas occupé à faire autre chose ou à discuter avec quelqu'un qui serait venu le voir.

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle-t-il de derrière la porte. **C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ?**

-**Ryuga ? T'es déjà là ? **S'étonne Kyoya, la voix un peu étouffée par le bois de la porte. **Enfin oui, bien sûr que tu peux entrer. **

Il n'est que 10H30, donc ce n'est pas étonnant que Kyoya soit un peu surpris que l'empereur soit déjà de retour. Ryuto, toujours derrière son aîné, est surpris qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ses appartements, quelqu'un qui l'appelle par son prénom en plus. Ça commence à turbiner dans le cerveau du prince. Est-ce que son grand frère est si heureux aujourd'hui parce que lui est revenu…ou y a-t-il un petit quelque chose en plus ? Toujours souriant, Ryuga ouvre la porte et se pousse pour laisser son cadet entrer. Le jeune archéologue en herbe aperçoit immédiatement un jeune homme qu'il ne connait absolument pas assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée de la pièce, un livre dans les mains. De son côté, quand Kyoya aperçoit ce jeune garçon inconnu, il devine immédiatement qu'il est le petit frère de Ryuga. Les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau il faut dire. L'empereur regarde quelques secondes son frère et son petit-ami s'évaluer du regard et se sourire un peu timidement puis vient se placer près de Kyoya, qui lui vient de se lever.

-**Kyoya, je te présente mon petit frère apprenti archéologue, Ryuto, **dit le jeune souverain en entourant de son bras droit la taille de Kyoya. **Frérot, je te présente Kyoya. C'est…c'est le garçon que j'aime. **

Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir, gêné d'être présenté comme ça même si c'est la stricte vérité, et lance au petit frère de Ryuga un discret « Salut… ». Quant à Ryuto, il n'est pas du tout surpris que Kyoya soit le petit-ami de son grand frère. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien particulier pour que son aîné soit aussi heureux aujourd'hui, et il se doutait aussi que la seule chose qui pourrait rendre son grand frère aussi heureux que ça, c'était l'amour. Il n'y a bien que l'amour qui pouvait réussir l'exploit de faire autant sourire son grand frère, sachant que rien d'autre n'a jamais marché et que Ryuga n'est pas le genre de personne qui sourit beaucoup.

-**Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Kyoya ! **S'exclame joyeusement Ryuto. **Et je suis trop content pour toi grand frère. Tu mérites d'être heureux ! **

-**Merci frangin, **lui répond le souverain pendant que Kyoya est occupé à rougir et à essayer de se faire discret. **Alors, c'était bien ta dernière fouille ? **

-**Oh, oui ! **Réplique immédiatement le cadet de la famille impériale avec des étoiles dans les yeux. **Bon, les fouilles sous le cagnard, c'est pas toujours très agréable, mais je préfère ça aux fouilles sous la pluie ! C'est pour ça que je suis content d'être rentré aussi… J'crois que je vais pas repartir au moins avant fin février. J'aime pas faire des fouilles sous la neige… Et puis j'aime pas le froid de toute façon… **

-**Ah, donc c'est de famille d'être frileux ? **Glousse légèrement Kyoya.

-**Je crois, oui, **ricane Ryuga. **Nos parents n'aimaient pas trop le froid non plus. **

-**En même temps, le froid c'est nul… **geint Ryuto, l'air fatigué. **Je suis content d'être rentré au chaud ! Mais assez parlé de moi ! J'veux que vous me parliez de vous ! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? J'suis trop curieux, j'veux tout savoir ! **

La question de Ryuto jette instantanément un froid glacial et Kyoya semble d'un seul coup avoir envie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre tandis que Ryuga déglutit, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre. Le jeune prince comprend immédiatement qu'il a fait une connerie en posant cette question et qu'il a complètement plombé l'ambiance, et il se sent très coupable. En même temps, le pauvre ne pouvait pas deviner. L'existence de Kyoya au palais n'est qu'une rumeur qui parcourt les rues de la capitale, et Ryuto est resté très loin de la capitale pendant près de quatre mois. Quant à l'histoire de Kyoya, très peu de personnes la connaissent. Il n'empêche que maintenant, Ryuto se décompose de culpabilité et de gêne.

-**Je suis désolé… **s'excuse-t-il, ne supportant plus le silence gênant qui s'est installé. **Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler… **

-**T'excuse pas Ryuto, c'est pas de ta faute, **soupire son aîné en se grattant la nuque. **Tu pouvais pas savoir que…que j'ai pas rencontré Kyoya de manière classique. Je vais tout t'expliquer, t'en fais pas. **

-**Je suis désolé quand même… **insiste Ryuto, regardant cette fois Kyoya. **Je voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise… C'est pas ce qu'on appelle faire une bonne première impression… **

-**T'en fais pas Ryuto, ton frère a raison, **essaie de le réconforter l'oméga avec un petit sourire assez discret. **Tu pouvais pas savoir… Je suis…j'avais pratiquement oublié comment je suis arrivé ici, ça me parait si lointain alors que c'était seulement il y a deux mois… **

-**C'est une bonne chose Kyoya, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à te changer les idées depuis ton arrivée, **dit Ryuga en prenant la main de Kyoya. **C'est ce que je voulais. **

Le jeune empereur tire sur la main de Kyoya qu'il tient pour l'attirer dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement mais assez rapidement. L'oméga est évidemment ravi que l'homme qu'il aime lui démontre autant de tendresse et d'affection, mais il est TRÈS gêné qu'il le fasse devant quelqu'un d'autre, quand bien même le « quelqu'un d'autre » est son propre petit frère. Ryuga le remarque bien, et ça l'amuse. Ryuto aussi le remarque et ça l'amuse beaucoup lui aussi, mais il se retient de rire. L'archéologue en herbe est quand même rassuré de constater que l'ambiance se détend de nouveau. Il avait peur d'avoir vraiment plombé l'ambiance de manière définitive. Les trois jeunes hommes s'assoient ensuite sur le canapé où Kyoya était assis seul quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme le canapé n'est pas si grand que ça, Kyoya est à moitié assis sur les genoux de son petit-ami pour que Ryuto ait de la place. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le vert n'est pas gêné de ce contact pourtant typiquement amoureux. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Ryuga prend ensuite le temps d'expliquer à son petit frère comment Kyoya est arrivé au palais, et donc comment ils se sont rencontrés. Il passe cependant sous silence le passé de Kyoya, pas vraiment sûr que son petit-ami veuille bien qu'il en parle. Ryuto est très surpris par cette histoire, et il est surtout assez choqué d'apprendre que Kyoya est un oméga. Eh oui, Ryuto est un bêta et ne peut donc pas sentir les phéromones du vert, certes un peu atténuées par les suppressants qu'il prend. Le jeune homme ne ressemble pas à l'idée que Ryuto se fait des omégas mâles, idée qui tient surtout sur ce qu'il connait de Dynamis, le seul oméga mâle qu'il ait jamais connu.

-**Quelle histoire… **soupire le prince de Drächme. **Mais je me demande quelque chose… Kyoya, pourquoi tu as passé deux ans dans la nature ? Tu n'as pas une famille qui te cherche ?**

-**Hum… Non mais tu vois frérot, c'est… **commence Ryuga, répondant à la place de l'oméga.

-**C'est bon Ryuga, tu peux lui dire tu sais, **le coupe Kyoya, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Il peut le savoir. Il n'y a pas de raison de lui cacher. **

L'empereur tourne la tête vers Kyoya, lui demandant du regard s'il est sûr de vouloir mettre Ryuto au courant de son passé tragique, et le jeune homme lui répond par un autre léger sourire. Ryuga soupire donc et s'attèle cette fois à raconter à son petit frère le passé de son petit-ami. Au fil du récit, les yeux de l'archéologue en herbe s'écarquillent d'horreur et il perd toutes ses couleurs. Il n'a pas de mots pour décrire la peine et la terreur qu'il ressent au plus profond de son être. Kyoya, lui, ne réagit pas vraiment. C'est sa propre histoire, il la connait par cœur, et c'est moins douloureux d'entendre quelqu'un la raconter que de devoir la raconter lui-même. Quand Ryuga termine le récit du passé de Kyoya, Ryuto est tout chamboulé et a l'air d'avoir un peu envie de vomir. Bien sûr, le prince n'est pas naïf et sait que les omégas mâles ont très souvent une vie pleine de souffrance et ne sont pas respectés, mais c'est le père de Kyoya qui lui glace le sang et lui donne l'envie de vomir. Il ne comprend pas comment on peut faire autant de mal à son propre enfant simplement à cause de sa nature… Ce n'est pas comme si Kyoya avait fait exprès d'être oméga rien que pour embêter son père ! Comment on peut être si cruel envers son propre enfant, lui faire subir des horreurs pareilles et ensuite le virer de son foyer, le laissant seul dans la nature, livré à lui-même ? Ryuto ne voit pas comment et, sans même réfléchir, il se tourne vers Kyoya et le prend dans ses bras dans un geste plein de compassion. Le vert sursaute légèrement, toujours très peu habitué aux contacts physiques quand ils ne viennent pas de Ryuga, mais il se détend assez vite et laisse Ryuto faire. Après tout, le jeune homme veut simplement bien faire, il essaie de le réconforter.

Après toutes ces émotions, les trois jeunes hommes commencent à avoir un petit creux, voire un gros creux pour Ryuto. Comme il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure de manger, Ryuga décide de descendre aux cuisines pour prévenir les cuisiniers que ce midi, il y a une bouche à nourrir en plus, ou plutôt un ventre sur pattes. L'empereur pense très clairement que son petit frère a un gouffre sans fond à la place de l'estomac. Après avoir embrassé rapidement Kyoya, le jeune souverain quitte donc ses appartements, laissant son petit frère et son petit-ami seuls tous les deux. Ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler avec Kyoya, qu'il ne connait que depuis quelques minutes, Ryuto laisse son regard trainer partout pour se trouver un sujet de conversation. Il remarque alors le livre que le vert lisait avant qu'il arrive avec son frère, posé sur la table basse. Il le prend et regarde de quoi il parle, mais il est surtout surpris de constater que Kyoya n'en est qu'à la cinquième page. Soit il avait commencé à lire très peu de temps avant que Ryuga et lui arrivent, soit il lit très lentement.

-**J'ai perdu l'habitude de beaucoup lire à cause de mes deux années loin de tout, **dit Kyoya, ayant deviné que Ryuto est surpris de voir qu'il n'a pas beaucoup avancé dans la lecture de ce livre. **Je lis très lentement du coup… J'essaie de me réhabituer. **

-**C'est pas grave, **lui répond Ryuto en souriant, reposant le bouquin. **T'as déjà rencontré Masamune, non ? **

-**Oui, il est second dans les cuisines.**

-**Voilà ! Bah lui, tu lui donnes un livre, le mois suivant il en est même pas encore à la moitié, et lui il a même pas ton excuse ! Ah tiens, ça m'fait penser…**

Et Ryuto commence à parler et parler, à raconter plein de trucs qui sont arrivés au palais quand Kyoya lui n'y était pas encore, le tout avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux et en faisant des grands mouvements avec ses bras. La joie de vivre du jeune homme fait sourire Kyoya. Il trouve ça attendrissant, parce que ça lui rappelle son propre petit frère. Tout comme Ryuto, son petit frère Kakeru est plein de joie de vivre, d'enthousiasme, et il est extrêmement bavard aussi. À peu près tout le contraire de Kyoya, qui lui est plutôt silencieux et cynique, et il l'était déjà avant tout ce que son père lui a fait subir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga revient dans les appartements impériaux avec le déjeuner, et sans surprise l'assiette la plus remplie est celle destinée à Ryuto. En sentant la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture emplir la pièce, Ryuto devient soudainement très silencieux et regarde les assiettes remplies avec tellement d'envie qu'on croirait qu'il pourrait se jeter dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son petit frère dans un tel état et se dépêche de poser l'assiette qui lui est destinée devant lui. Il revient ensuite s'assoir sur le canapé, toujours avec Kyoya à moitié sur ses genoux. Alors que Ryuto se jette sur son assiette, visiblement affamé par son voyage retour, son grand frère ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que son petit-ami pense de lui.

-**Alors, t'en penses quoi de mon frangin Kyoya ? **Finit-il par glisser à l'oreille de Kyoya pour que son petit frère n'entende pas.

-**Il me rappelle mon petit frère à moi, je l'aime bien, **répond l'oméga en chuchotant, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Ryuga ricane doucement et embrasse son petit-ami sur la joue avant de reprendre son déjeuner. Il savait que Kyoya et Ryuto s'entendraient bien, à vrai dire il avait l'étrange pressentiment que Ryuto était comme le petit frère de Kyoya. Impossible de l'expliquer, mais il en était pratiquement sûr. En tout cas, avec Ryuto revenu au palais, et bien décidé à ne pas repartir avant un moment, et Kyoya qui l'aime tout aussi fort que lui l'aime, le jeune empereur recommence à éprouver un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Et ça lui fait du bien, oh oui, beaucoup de bien.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Vive Ryuto ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Je savais bien que tu le ferais apparaître rapidement ! _**

**_Moi : J'aime trop ton petit frère ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je suis transparent et OOC dans ce chapitre moi, ouaiiiis…_**

**_Moi : Faudrait savoir hein Kyo ! Tu t'en fous de cette fic ou pas ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

**_Moi : Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser encore une fois ! Avant de conclure, je dois vous annoncer que j'entre en période d'examens ! Pendant deux semaines, j'ai mes partiels à distance ! Je vous rassure, ça devrait pas jouer sur mon rythme de publication, mais si j'suis crevée vous saurez pourquoi ! XD_**

**_Chris : Tu vas rigoler tiens ! _**

**_Moi : Yep… Bon allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à mardi pour du fun ! Beaucoup de fun ! Promis ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Super, au moins Kyo râlera pas ! _**

**_Kyoya : *vexé* Hé ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Vous battez pas les enfants ! Allez, à mardi les gens ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : J'suis pas fâchée d'avoir réussi à sortir ce chapitre ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver ! X)_**


	18. Doutes et appréhensions

**_Moi : Salut salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : C'est moi ou t'as encore eu une panne d'inspi ? _**

**_Kyoya : Avec un peu de chance, bientôt elle arrivera plus à écrire cette fic et on aura enfin la paix. _**

**_Moi : J'ai pas eu une panne d'inspi, ce chapitre est plus court parce que c'est un chapitre de… ?_**

**_Chris : Transition ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Voilàààà ! Un chapitre de transition ! Et puisque vous m'avez cassé les couilles les deux, j'annonce dès maintenant que le lemon ce sera la semaine prochaine ! NA ! _**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Dans ton cul ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Moi je m'en fous hein, je m'inquiétais pour toi… _**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, on ne s'éternise pas ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, même si je suis un peu en retard, haha… ^^'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Kyoya ne va probablement pas rentrer chez lui, ou alors il va rentrer en scrèd pour éviter son père !  
J'ai deux bracelets cloutés ! Et toute une collection de colliers punks et rocks qui pendent à ma lampe de chevet ! X)  
P.S : Ma sœur a croisé beaucoup de stars, cette [CENSURE] ! Ça me fout le seum… TT_TT  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je confirme Maldeka : t'aurais dû te taire ! XD Law : Je trouve plus mes produits désinfectants… J'crois qu'Eustass-ya les a embarqués. Moi : ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma box était possédée par une entité bizarre qui faisait qu'elle ne marchait que quand ça l'arrangeait ! Je comprends ta souffrance de la coupure wifi… TT_TT  
Pour t'expliquer, après avoir fait leurs petites affaires, Kyoya a découvert que Ryuga vapote et que c'est pour ça qu'il sent l'orange ! X)  
Comment ils auraient pu croiser un de leurs amis ? Ils sont tous à l'école eux ! XD_**

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Ryuto est revenu au palais, et le moins qu'on lui puisse dire c'est qu'il s'attèle bien comme il faut à rattraper tout ce qu'il a raté pendant ses mois de fouille. Et tout ça commence par le fait d'en apprendre autant que possible sur Kyoya, qu'il considère d'ores et déjà comme son beau-frère. Ouais ouais, Ryuto il perd pas de temps et il se précipite très souvent, que ce soit au sens littéral ou au sens figuré. Depuis qu'il est de retour, l'archéologue en herbe bombarde l'oméga de questions en tout genre, plus ou moins importantes et aussi plus ou moins indiscrètes. Ça fait donc des jours et des jours que Kyoya répond à toutes les questions du jeune prince qui a son âge, parfois gêné, parfois amusé, parfois un peu mal à l'aise et parfois étonné. Le jeune homme lui rappelle vraiment son propre petit frère, sa petite boule d'énergie de Kakeru. Le vert en est même venu à penser que les deux cadets s'entendraient sûrement très bien s'ils se rencontraient. Au fond de son cœur, il espère qu'un jour ça arrivera. Il espère tout simplement pouvoir revoir son petit frère qu'il aime tant. Quelque chose lui dit que ça arrivera forcément, qu'il ne peut pas passer tout le reste de sa vie sans revoir Kakeru, mais son côté pessimiste n'est pas très d'accord avec cette idée…

Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas ça qui occupe les pensées de Kyoya. Absolument pas. En cette froide et maussade, très maussade, après-midi de novembre, l'oméga a de la compagnie. En effet, son ami Nile, l'apprenti espion de Drächme, est venu lui rendre visite. Non, Ryuto n'est pas lui là. Il rattrape le temps perdu avec son grand frère cette fois. Ça va bien deux minutes d'harceler Kyoya de questions, non mais ho. Cependant, même si Kyoya est ravi de voir le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores car entre eux s'est installé une véritable complicité, ils se considèrent même comme de très bon amis, eh bien l'oméga n'est pas vraiment concentré sur la conversation qu'ils entretiennent. Il a clairement la tête ailleurs. Si au début Nile se disait que son ami avait simplement un peu la tête dans les nuages, là il commence à s'inquiéter. Kyoya ne semble pas dans son assiette, il a l'air concerné et préoccupé par quelque chose. Nile n'a pourtant aucune idée de ce qui pourrait perturber le vert, lui qui était de très bonne humeur depuis plusieurs jours.

-**Kyoya ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Finit-il par demander, voyant bien que Kyoya ne l'écoute vraiment plus. **Ça se voit que tu vas pas bien, t'as l'air préoccupé…**

-**Ouais, désolé… **répond l'oméga distraitement, rougissant légèrement. **J'arrête pas de penser à un truc ces derniers temps, c'est tout… **

-**Ah oui ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, moi je suis là pour t'écouter si t'as des problèmes ou que quelque chose te perturbe, **propose Nile en souriant.

-**Non ! **Réplique immédiatement Kyoya, fronçant les sourcils pendant un moment avant de se détendre. **Désolé, non… **

-**Je proposais juste comme ça… Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, c'est tout. **

-**Je sais, désolé… J'voulais pas te gueuler dessus, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Enfin si, j'ai envie d'en parler parce que ça me préoccupe vraiment, mais je peux en parler…avec personne… **

-**Pourquoi ça ? Sérieux, tu m'inquiètes Kyoya… **

-**Non mais c'est juste… C'est super perso, c'est trop…gênant, je peux pas t'en parler… **

-**Kyoya, tu sais très bien que je suis une tombe. Si tu me dis quelque chose, j'irai pas le répéter hein. **

-**Je le sais ça Nile, c'est pas ça le problème… C'est juste que…j'ai envie d'en parler parce que je pense qu'à ça depuis des jours, mais c'est tellement gênant…**

-**Attends… Tu dis que c'est perso et que c'est gênant… Par hasard, ça concernerait pas ta relation avec notre empereur bien aimé ? **

Kyoya devient instantanément rouge comme une tomate trop mûre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, marmonnant des trucs que Nile ne comprend absolument pas. Ce dernier ne peut pas retenir un sourire à la fois amusé et compatissant. Pauvre Kyoya, il a vraiment l'air de mourir de honte rien qu'à l'idée de devoir parler de cette chose si importante pour lui mais visiblement très très gênante. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores commence à avoir une petite idée de ce dont son ami veut parler et qui le gêne tant.

-**On dirait que j'ai tapé en plein dans le mille, **glousse doucement Nile.

-**C'est pas drôle Nile, arrête de rire… **marmonne le vert, au comble de la gêne et de la honte.

-**Désolé, c'était pas méchant, **s'excuse l'apprenti espion en souriant. **Tu sais, même si c'est gênant pour toi, tu peux m'en parler. Les amis, ça sert aussi à ça. Et je garderai bien ça pour moi, promis.**

-**Tu promets de pas te moquer de moi et de pas me juger, hein… ? **Lui demande Kyoya, sortant son visage de ses mains.

-**Kyoya, je suis ton ami. Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi et jamais je te jugerai, encore moins sur quelque chose qui est important pour toi et qui a déjà l'air de te mettre dans tous tes états. **

Kyoya sourit alors légèrement mais il reste rouge comme la mèche de son petit-ami. Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, cette chose qui lui occupe les pensées lui occupe justement TROP les pensées, ça l'a presque empêché de dormir cette nuit. Mais bordel, c'est tellement gênant… C'est tellement gênant qu'il préférerait pratiquement en parler à son ami…mais par écrit. Lui écrire une lettre géante dans laquelle il explique tout et puis le laisser la lire tout en allant se réfugier quelque part pour fuir sa gêne. Mais bon, Nile est quelqu'un de confiance, alors il peut lui raconter tout ça, quitte à se décomposer de gêne devant lui.

-**En fait…j'ai peur… **soupire Kyoya, les joues rouges de honte et de gêne, se frottant le bras à cause du malaise qu'il ressent.

-**Peur ? **S'étonne Nile, essayant de réfléchir pour comprendre ce que l'oméga peut bien vouloir dire. **Tu veux dire que genre…t'as peur d'aller plus loin dans ta relation avec Ryuga ? **

-**Oui… J'veux dire, c'est pas n'importe qui Ryuga, s'il était pas empereur…je sais pas si j'aurais si peur…**

-**Mmh… Qu'on se mette d'accord, t'as peur d'aller plus loin avec notre souverain, mais t'en as envie, hein ? **

-**Mais bien sûr que oui ! Je l'aime Ryuga, tu le sais bien… **

-**J'ai l'impression que te peur vient pas tant que ça du statut de Ryuga… Ce serait pas plutôt parce que tu es un oméga ? **

-**Bien sûr que si, mais le fait que Ryuga soit empereur, ça joue aussi… Si ça se savait qu'il est amoureux de moi, je sens qu'on l'engueulerait. Il était pas censé tomber amoureux de moi… Je veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi, mais d'un autre côté ça me fait plaisir qu'il assume ses sentiments pour moi… Mais encore d'un autre côté, je suis pas si je suis prêt à aller plus loin que ce qu'on vit déjà lui et moi… Je sais plus quoi faire Nile, j'suis perdu… **

Effectivement, rien qu'en l'écoutant, Nile comprend très facilement que son ami est totalement perdu et ne sait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il est tiraillé entre ce qu'il voudrait faire, ce qu'il aimerait faire, et ce que son statut d'oméga implique. Il y a aussi le jugement des autres qui semble beaucoup l'affecter, et c'est compréhensible. Les omégas mâles sont constamment jugés, et à force, même un oméga avec un caractère aussi trempé que celui de Kyoya commence à craquer et à avoir peur du regard des gens. Nile ne sait pas trop comment aider son ami, il est tellement perdu et flippé au plus profond de lui-même…

-**Kyoya… Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment de raison d'avoir peur, **finit-il par dire en souriant, ayant décidé que la meilleure des solutions était sûrement de rassurer Kyoya autant que possible. **Notre empereur est quelqu'un de très fort psychologiquement, et c'est quand même un alpha très impressionnant qui ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il s'en fout qu'on lui reproche d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Et puis toi aussi tu es fort Kyoya. **

-**Je sais, c'est vrai tout ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de l'appréhension… **répond le vert en soupirant. **Au final, j'crois que c'est pas ça qui me fait le plus peur… C'est mon histoire à long terme avec Ryuga qui me fait stresser… J'ai peur de tout ce que ça va entrainer, tout ce que ça implique… **

-**Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, même si je pourrai jamais vraiment comprendre entièrement vu que je suis pas un oméga… **soupire Nile à son tour.

-**J'en ai marre, pourquoi je pouvais pas être un bêta, comme pratiquement tout le monde ?! **S'agace l'oméga, ressentant une intense envie de prendre quelque chose pour le casser ou de frapper un objet.

-**Kyoya, ça sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça… T'es un oméga, tu peux pas changer ça mais tu peux très bien vivre avec. En tout cas, si c'est ta relation avec Ryuga qui te met en stress, c'est avec lui que tu devrais en parler, non ? **

-**Ouais… C'est vrai, t'as raison… Je sais pas si je vais réussir, mais je vais essayer… **

-**Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? Ryuga n'est pas du genre à ne pas t'écouter si tu veux lui parler de quelque chose, enfin il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un comme ça. Il va pas te manger quand même ! **

-**C'est pas à cause de lui que je pense que je vais peut-être pas y arriver, c'est à cause de moi… J'aime pas parler de mes problèmes ou de mes sentiments, je garde toujours tout à l'intérieur, je suis comme ça… **

-**Allez, t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! Tiens, grignote un peu, ça te changera les idées. **

Sur ces mots, Nile attrape une pomme bien rouge dans la coupe posée sur la table basse et la tend à son ami avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Kyoya pousse un petit soupir, fatigué par ses émotions, par toutes ses pensées et tous ses questionnements, mais il finit par sourire et prend la pomme pour croquer dedans à pleines dents. Nile a raison, il ne devrait pas s'en faire des montagnes comme ça, ça ne sert à rien et il n'a pas vraiment de raison de flipper comme il le fait, mais il a du mal à s'en empêcher. Il a toujours été comme ça, à se méfier de tout et de rien, et il doit bien avouer que sa relation toute naissante avec l'empereur le chamboule beaucoup. Le vert a la sensation de perdre un peu le contrôle de lui-même. Heureusement, parler avec Nile lui a fait du bien, et le jeune homme est de bons conseils. Il a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour ami. Maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à attendre le retour de Ryuga ce soir pour aborder le sujet qui lui occupe véritablement les pensées et qu'il a occulté au maximum face à Nile. C'était vraiment trop intime, Kyoya ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour en parler à son ami…

Le soir venu, l'heure du dîner approchant, Ryuga remonte jusqu'à ses appartements, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça lui fait du bien de rattraper le temps « perdu » avec son petit frère, il en est tellement proche. Il l'a toujours adoré, ils ont toujours été si fusionnels. Ryuga ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans son frère, sans sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur constante. Ryuto représente tellement pour lui. Mais là tout de suite, Ryuga est surtout très impatient de pouvoir retrouver son petit-ami qu'il n'a plus vu depuis le déjeuner. Le jeune souverain aime Kyoya de tout son cœur, et quand il est loin de lui, il est un peu…morose. C'est comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait complet. Eh bien, s'il réagit comme ça alors qu'il n'est même pas encore…son alpha, qu'est-ce que ce sera…quand il le sera ? Même si ça n'arrivera probablement que…dans longtemps. Ryuga secoue la tête, voulant un peu oublier tout ça, et pousse la porte de ses appartements pour entrer.

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle le jeune empereur, ne voyant pas Kyoya dans la chambre. **T'es où ?**

-**Je suis sur la terrasse Ryuga, **répond la voix de Kyoya plus loin, se rapprochant.

-**T'es sorti prendre l'air par ce temps complètement pourri ? **S'étonne Ryuga, véritablement surpris que son petit-ami ait voulu sortir sur la terrasse alors qu'il fait froid et que le ciel est gris.

-**Ouais, j'avais besoin…d'air frais, **explique l'oméga, revenant dans la chambre avec les joues légèrement rougies par le froid. **Il fallait que je réfléchisse un peu et l'air frais ça m'y aide… **

Ryuga sourit en voyant son petit-ami revenu et se dépêche de venir vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, frissonnant légèrement en sentant ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Il rompt assez vite le baiser pour aller vers la cheminée et allumer un feu. L'empereur se demande d'ailleurs comment Kyoya a survécu toute l'après-midi dans la chambre sans feu de cheminée, il fait froid à son goût.

-**Tu réfléchissais à quoi au fait sur la terrasse Kyoya ? **Demande le jeune souverain après avoir allumé le feu, se retournant vers le vert.

-**Hum… À quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler… **répond Kyoya en déglutissant légèrement, gêné.

-**Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? **Répète Ryuga, interloqué. **Quoi donc ? **

-**Je… C'est important… C'est au sujet de notre relation… **dit l'oméga, rougissant cette fois de gêne et se laissant tomber assis sur le lit de l'empereur.

-**Notre… Notre relation ? Quelque chose ne va pas… ? **

-**Non ! Non non, tout va bien ! Enfin, il y a juste le truc dont je veux te parler, mais c'est pas très grave… **

Perdu et légèrement anxieux, Ryuga vient s'assoir près de son compagnon, le regardant dans les yeux.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, tu as le droit de me le dire si tu trouves que quelque chose ne va pas dans notre relation… **soupire le souverain, se retenant de détourner le regard. **Je ne le prendrai pas mal… **

-**Non vraiment, ne t'en fais pas Ryuga, tout va bien, **lui répond Kyoya, esquissant un léger sourire pour rassurer son petit-ami. **C'est juste… J'ai…j'ai peur…alors que je sais très bien que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'avoir peur… **

-**Peur ? Mais enfin, peur de quoi mon amour ? **Demande Ryuga en posant sa main sur la joue de Kyoya. **Pas…de moi quand même ? **

-**Mais non idiot, pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? **Glousse légèrement le vert, un peu nerveusement. **Je t'aime, tu le sais.**

-**Alors de quoi tu as peur ?**

-**D'aller plus loin…dans notre relation… Et avant que tu ne me demandes, oui j'en ai envie, mais ça me fait peur… **

Rassuré que ce ne soit rien de grave, Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et enlève sa main de la joue de Kyoya pour lui prendre les mains à la place. Cependant, il sait dans quelle direction se dirige cette conversation, et il ne peut pas non plus s'empêcher de rougir. La gêne de Kyoya se transmet un petit peu à lui en vérité.

-**Je comprends… **finit par soupirer l'empereur. **Je comprends que tu stress à cause de ça, mais tu…**

-**Je sais, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, **le coupe Kyoya, voulant sourire mais n'y arrivant pas vraiment. **Nile m'a déjà dit ça…**

-**Nile ? T'as parlé de ça à Nile ? **S'étonne Ryuga, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse leur vie privée.

-**Ryuga, Nile est mon ami. C'est normal que je lui parle de mes problèmes, **répond l'oméga, souriant très légèrement. **J'avais besoin de vider mon sac, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il ira pas le répéter. **

-**Ouais, je sais, mais ça me met mal à l'aise qu'il sache…**

-**J'suis resté très vague tu sais, je lui ai dit à peine plus que ce que je viens de te dire. Il a pas tardé à me dire que je devrais t'en parler puisque c'est toi le principal concerné. **

-**Mmh, il est de bon conseil. **

-**Je sais. Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait… Je te promets que c'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi… J'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver, peur de tout ce qui est censé suivre dans notre relation, peur du regard des autres sur moi qui ne changera absolument pas que je sois juste moi ou…ou ton oméga… En fait j'ai peur de tout, et j'en ai marre parce que je suis pas comme ça d'habitude ! Ça me ressemble pas…**

-**Woh woh, calme-toi Kyoya. C'est normal que tu appréhendes, si tu n'avais aucune appréhension je te trouverais vraiment bizarre. Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais je te promets que tu n'as pas à te stresser et à avoir peur… Je t'ai promis qu'on prendrait tout notre temps, alors on ira plus loin…quand toi tu en auras vraiment envie. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, peu importe qu'on me fasse des reproches parce que je refuse de faire des choses que tu ne veux pas, on s'en fout de tout ça ! Il n'y a que toi et moi qui comptons. **

-**J'ai l'impression que tu te sacrifies complètement pour moi Ryuga…**

-**Sacrifier, c'est un bien grand mot ! Je te fais simplement passer avant moi, parce que c'est justement toi qui a d'importantes décisions à prendre, et pas à la légère. Je veux que tu sois totalement sûr de ce que tu fais, que tu suives tes envies. C'est le plus important pour moi, ça passe largement devant mes petites envies. Si je les faisais passer avant toi, je serais une espèce d'enfoiré d'égoïste. **

-**Merci Ryuga… Je crois que je ne mesurerai jamais vraiment à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir… **

-**Moi je crois que tu le mesures parfaitement bien. En tout cas, moi je mesure parfaitement à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré, et de la chance que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. **

-**Si tu continues comme ça, dans deux secondes je chiale et j'ai vraiment pas envie… **

Ryuga glousse gentiment, voyant effectivement les yeux de son petit-ami devenir brillants à cause des larmes qu'il retient, et il préfère couper court à la conversation pour embrasser Kyoya. De toute façon, ils se sont tout dit. Après avoir rompu le baiser, les deux jeunes hommes se laissent tomber sur le lit et se blottissent l'un contre l'autre en attendant tranquillement qu'on leur monte le dîner. Serré dans les bras du souverain, Kyoya se sent soulagé d'avoir écouté les conseils de Nile. Il devrait arrêter de se faire une montagne de tout, ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. L'avenir l'angoisse, et c'est bien pour ça qu'avant il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il y a quelque chose qu'il avait oublié : il pourra toujours compter sur Ryuga. Il ne sait même pas comment il a pu oublier ça alors que c'est si important.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Terrain préparé pour le lemon, héhé ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : Un jour, je t'égorgerai dans ton sommeil et je le regretterai même pas. _**

**_Moi : Essaie si ça t'amuse, mais je suis immortelle ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme, j'ai déjà essayé de la tuer… _**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Moi : Bon, on va pas s'éterniser parce que j'ai une partie qui m'attend sur Animal Crossing : New Horizons ! Oui, j'ai enfin le jeu ! Oui, ça me pompe une bonne partie de mon temps libre… ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Pas très étonnant. _**

**_Moi : Allez, hop hop hop ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Kyoya : Je te rappelle que t'as aussi un devoir d'archéologie à faire._**

**_Moi : Oui oui, ça va… _**


	19. Première fois

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : T'es en retard ! _**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais ! Désolée, mais le lemon a été plus long que prévu à écrire ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps XD_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : T'as encore loupé une occasion de te taire, Kyo._**

**_Kyoya : Ça va, c'est bon…_**

**_Chris : Le lemon ! Le lemon ! XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Ta gueule Chris._**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Moi : Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est le lemon ! Hihi ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon, comme je suis déjà en retard, on va pas plus s'attarder ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Allez, hop hop hop, place au citron ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Je vais me faire un café moi tiens…_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, pareil…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : C'est pas un parpaing que le karma va mettre dans la gueule de Julian, c'est une putain de baleine à bosse ! *rire démoniaque*  
Kakeru va mettre du temps à venir dans l'omégaverse ! C'est comme ça ! X)_**

**_Jinwrite : Il y a une infirmerie dans l'école, bien sûr qu'il y en a une, mais infirmerie + élève avec le dos tailladé = infirmière qui pose des questions. Et comme dans beaucoup de grandes écoles, les scandales de ce genre sont toujours étouffés, donc c'est pour ça que Ryuga soigne Damian lui-même. Et puis Damian ne peut pas accuser Julian, il n'a pas de vraies preuves… Ryuga n'est pas le seul surveillant, je l'ai dit dans les premiers chapitres ! Ils sont trois, et un de plus qui remplace Ryuga les week-ends où il rentre chez lui ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Oui, Julian est un psychopathe ! Un gros psychopathe ! Mais le karma rattrape toujours tout le monde… *rire sadique*  
P.S : (Moi : Bon alors, il avance Kiddou ? Law : J'ai plus de nouvelles de lui… J'suis sûr qu'il va bien, il doit être occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire à Maldeka. Moi : Ouais, sûrement… Mais bon… ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ryuga est imaginatif oui, et heureusement !  
En vrai, ça me fait de la peine de faire ça à Damian, mais c'est le choix le plus logique pour ce petit con de Julian ! Chris, Dashan et Kyoya, c'est pas le genre de gars à se laisser faire, eux ! Putain de lâche de Julian… -_-_**

* * *

Le mois de novembre touche à sa fin dans l'empire de Drächme, l'hiver approche et les températures chutent de plus en plus. La neige ne va pas tarder à tomber sur l'empire, couvrir les plaines d'un beau manteau blanc, donner un aspect un peu mystérieux aux forêts d'habitude si accueillantes et un côté poétique aux différents villages de l'empire. Mais ça, ce n'est pas tout de suite. Au palais impérial, la vie suit son cours. C'est l'après-midi, tout le monde vaque à ses occupations habituelles. Dashan poursuit la formation d'espion de Nile, Chris entraine les nouvelles recrues, Tsubasa gère l'administration de l'empire à son niveau, Hyoma et Masamune cuisinent des gâteaux juste pour le plaisir de cuisiner et Ryuto regarde une carte de l'empire pour décider de l'endroit de sa prochaine fouille archéologique à la fin de l'hiver. Et Ryuga et Kyoya dans tout ça ? Eh bien ils sont comme presque toujours dans les appartements impériaux, blottis tous les deux l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, où brûle un feu réconfortant. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez déjà, mais l'empereur est frileux. Je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

Cela va bientôt faire un mois que les deux jeunes hommes se sont avoué leur amour, mais presque personne ne le sait. Enfin, il n'y a que les amis de Ryuga et Kyoya qui savent quoi, et c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Surtout Ryuga en fait. Si ça venait à un peu trop se savoir qu'il partage une relation amoureuse avec l'oméga, on le fera encore plus chier avec ses foutus devoirs d'empereur à la con, sa descendance et tout ce bordel dont il ne veut pas entendre parler. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour normale. C'est trop demander ? Non, il ne pense pas. Et puis de toute façon, c'est lui l'empereur donc il fait ce qu'il veut et personne ne peut le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas, et sûrement pas quand ça concerne Kyoya. De son côté, Kyoya se sent plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il se sent tellement bien auprès de Ryuga, il se sent aimé et en sécurité, et ce sont des choses qu'il n'a plus ressenties depuis des années. Il pensait pratiquement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les ressentir, et il est bien content de s'être planté.

-**Ryuga, c'est comment l'hiver à Drächme ? **Demande le vert au souverain, regardant les flammes danser dans le foyer de la cheminée. **C'est comme on raconte, il neige ici ? À Fängnis, comme il y a le littoral, il ne fait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige. Il pleut et il fait froid, c'est pas vraiment drôle…**

-**Oui, à Drächme il neige, il neige même beaucoup quand vient la nouvelle année et le mois de janvier, **répond Ryuga en souriant, sa tête appuyée contre celle de son compagnon. **C'est le temps parfait pour boire des boissons chaudes, et je trouve ça agréable de regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre. La capitale a aussi beaucoup de charme à mon goût quand elle se retrouve sous une couche de neige. **

-**Ce sera la première fois de ma vie que je verrai de la neige pour de vrai, **soupire Kyoya, un peu rêveur. **Je suis sûr que c'est aussi beau que ce qu'on raconte. **

-**Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que des champs complètement blancs à perte de vue, ça a un côté très poétique, **lui dit l'empereur, souriant et un peu attendri par l'air rêveur de l'oméga. **Si on montait jusqu'à l'observatoire du palais, je pourrais te montrer les champs qui entourent la capitale. Dans quelques semaines, ils seront recouverts de neige.**

-**L'observatoire du palais ? Il y a un observatoire au palais ? **

-**Oui, un observatoire astronomique, pour cartographier le ciel au-dessus de la capitale. C'est un des endroits préférés de Dynamis d'ailleurs. **

-**J'y comprends plus rien… Dynamis il est botaniste, médecin ou astronome ? Si tu me dis qu'il fait les trois en même temps, je crois que ça me surprendrait même pas… **

-**Hahaha, mais non il fait pas les trois en même temps ! Il aurait jamais de temps libre s'il faisait les trois à la fois. Il est botaniste, mais bosser sur des plantes ça le fait beaucoup verser dans la médecine aussi. Et l'observation des étoiles, c'est juste son passe-temps. Ça lui permet de se détendre. **

-**Oh, je comprends mieux. J'imagine que le ciel doit être magnifique en été.**

-**Il l'est aussi en hiver, tant qu'il n'y a pas de nuages. **

Kyoya sourit et se désintéresse du doux et rassurant feu dans la cheminée pour regarder le jeune souverain contre lequel il est blotti. Ryuga tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder l'oméga en sentant que lui aussi a tourné la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Kyoya se sent alors légèrement rougir. Il le trouve tellement beau quand il sourit comme ça, et il sait qu'il n'y a que pour lui qu'il a un sourire pareil. En fait, de manière générale, l'empereur ne sourit quand même pas beaucoup. Même quand il parle avec ses amis, ce n'est pas vraiment un sourire qu'il a, plutôt une espèce de petit rictus. Voyant les petites rougeurs sur les joues du vert, Ryuga n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. C'est beaucoup trop mignon à son goût. Kyoya voit le sourire de son compagnon s'élargir et il sait très bien que c'est parce qu'il rougit que l'empereur sourit encore plus, et il doit bien avouer que ça le vexe un peu. Il sait très bien que Ryuga sourit encore plus parce qu'il le trouve mignon, et Kyoya n'aime pas qu'on le trouve mignon. Pas du tout même, ça le gêne autant que ça le vexe. Au final, l'oméga est tellement vexé qu'il se redresse pour embrasser Ryuga, histoire de ne plus le voir sourire et de l'empêcher de profiter de ses rougissements. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un baiser qui va empêcher Ryuga de sourire. Même avec les lèvres de Kyoya appuyées contre les siennes, le jeune empereur arrive à sourire, et ça énerve encore plus le vert, ce qui le rend encore plus mignon aux yeux de l'empereur. C'est un cercle vicieux. Très vicieux le cercle.

Ryuga quitte quand même vite son sourire et passe ses bras autour de Kyoya pour le serrer contre lui, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de l'oméga. Le jeune homme s'accroche aux épaules de l'empereur, plus exactement à son t-shirt, et rougit un peu plus. Depuis près d'un mois qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble, même si personne ne le sait, ils n'ont pas vraiment passé de moments un peu chauds ensemble. Cependant, depuis la petite conversation qu'ils ont eue au sujet de l'avancée de leur relation, ça leur est arrivé de passer des moments un peu câlins. À vrai dire, dernièrement, Kyoya a ressenti de plus en plus souvent des espèces de décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale en présence de Ryuga, juste en le regardant sourire, et particulièrement en le regardant au réveil. Ces sensations ne sont pas étrangères au vert, il les connait. Il les ressent pendant ses chaleurs. C'est du désir…

Mais…encore une fois, il n'ose pas vraiment le dire à Ryuga. Il ne sait même pas comment amener le sujet ! Y a pas à dire, quand ça concerne les relations amoureuses, l'oméga est vraiment totalement largué et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est dans une position un peu délicate en fait. Il n'ose pas faire les premiers pas, il préférerait que ça vienne de son compagnon, mais il sait très bien que Ryuga ne fera jamais les premiers pas lui non plus puisqu'il a toujours cette angoisse d'aller à l'encontre de ce que lui veut. À ce rythme-là, ça n'avancera jamais entre eux… Kyoya ne voit plus qu'une solution : arrêter d'hésiter, oser et dire clairement à son compagnon ce dont il a envie, quitte à totalement manquer de tact. Ryuga ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur de toute façon, et puis le tact ça s'apprend. Alors qu'il est en pleine réflexion, Kyoya entrouvre ses lèvres sans même le remarquer, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Ryuga prend ça pour une invitation et glisse presque immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de son petit-ami. L'oméga sursaute, soudainement sorti de ses réflexions, et n'arrive pas à contenir un gémissement en sentant la langue du souverain caresser la sienne, mais il n'essaie pas de reculer. Au contraire, il s'accroche encore plus aux épaules de Ryuga et le laisse complètement faire. Le jeune empereur serre encore plus le vert contre lui, commençant à avoir chaud et se perdant dans le plaisir de ce baiser passionné qui lui fait beaucoup d'effet, il doit bien l'admettre. Kyoya aussi commence à avoir chaud, et à nouveau des décharges de désir se répandent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, augmentant encore la chaleur dans son corps. Cette fois, il en est vraiment sûr : il est prêt à sauter le pas avec Ryuga, et surtout il en a envie. Il n'est pas encore prêt à lui appartenir complètement, c'est toujours trop angoissant pour lui, mais il est prêt à lâcher un peu prise et à profiter normalement de sa relation amoureuse avec l'empereur.

Quand il se sent à court d'oxygène, Kyoya rompt le baiser de lui-même en poussant légèrement son compagnon pour qu'il recule. Ryuga s'exécute, bien qu'il avait clairement envie de continuer, et essuie le léger filet de bave sur son menton en regardant Kyoya avec les yeux légèrement embrumés. Lui aussi ressent tellement de désir pour le vert, mais il attend de savoir si le sentiment est réciproque, si le jeune homme veut aller plus loin avec lui. C'est le cas, mais il faut que Kyoya le fasse clairement comprendre au souverain, et cette fois il est bien décidé à le faire. Il en a marre d'hésiter, il en a marre de ne pas oser, alors cette fois il va prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer.

-**Ryuga… **commence-t-il, reprenant son souffle un peu difficilement à cause du baiser très passionné qu'il vient de partager avec l'empereur.

-**Oui… ? **Lui demande Ryuga, un peu dans un autre monde. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour… ? **

-**Je… J'ai envie de toi… **souffle l'oméga à voix basse, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende alors qu'il est seul avec l'empereur.

-**V-Vraiment ? **S'étonne le souverain, soudainement ramené les pieds sur terre.

-**Oui, je le veux vraiment… J'ai envie de sauter le pas avec toi… C'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre. Je t'aime…**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya, mais tu es sûr ? Tu te sens prêt ? **

-**Oui, et je te promets que c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je me sens prêt Ryuga… Juste…je veux pas que tu me…me marques… Je suis pas encore prêt pour ça…**

-**Haha, je ne comptais pas le faire tu sais. Et même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas, il faudrait que tu sois en chaleur pour ça. **

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire gêné, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien fait d'évoquer ça, mais il est rassuré quand il voit Kyoya doucement rire lui aussi. L'empereur n'arrive pas à contenir son sourire, regardant son compagnon avec envie mais surtout avec amour. Il aime le jeune homme tellement fort, et il est vraiment heureux que Kyoya lui accorde sa confiance et se sente prêt à faire l'amour avec lui. Il sait bien que cette décision n'est absolument pas anodine, mais pas sûr qu'il en saisisse vraiment toute la portée vu qu'il n'est pas dans la tête de l'oméga. Tout en laissant Ryuga l'embrasser tendrement, le vert se sent apaisé mais n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de penser. Ce ne sont pas des réflexions, ni des pensées désagréables, juste des pensées. Il pense au fait qu'il a réussi à sauver ce qu'il voulait sauver : sa virginité. Dès que sa nature d'oméga s'est manifesté, le jeune homme a commencé à avoir peur de beaucoup de choses, mais il avait surtout peur que quelqu'un puisse lui voler quelque chose d'aussi important et intime que sa virginité. Ça aurait été définitivement faire de lui un objet, définitivement bafouer son humanité déjà bien remise en question par les autres, et il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Il aurait préféré mourir. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter de ça. Sa virginité, il va la perdre avec un homme qu'il aime, et ça le rend heureux. Quoique… Le terme « perdre » est-il correct ? Le terme « offrir » serait peut-être mieux. Oh, puis il s'en fout du bon terme à employer dans sa propre tête, c'est pas important !

Tout en continuant le baiser, Ryuga soulève son petit-ami du canapé pour l'emmener sur le lit. L'empereur espère très sincèrement que ses hormones ne vont pas lui jouer des tours. Oui, il est toujours sous suppressants Alpha, mais si quand il se met très en colère sa nature reprend le dessus, alors peut-être que sous l'effet du désir ça pourrait arriver aussi… Ryuga préfère ne pas trop y penser et simplement profiter de l'instant. Et pour l'instant, eh bien le jeune empereur embrasse passionnément son compagnon, son corps collé contre le sien. Il l'aime comme un dingue, le simple fait de le sentir auprès de lui le rend heureux, et le sentir contre lui l'excite terriblement. Le souverain a tellement envie de rester toute sa vie auprès de l'oméga, et il doit bien avouer qu'il a hâte que le jeune homme soit prêt à passer encore à l'étape supérieure de leur relation, c'est-à-dire le marquage, mais il ne va pas se montrer impatient et foutre la pression à Kyoya non plus. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être comme ça.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant un baiser passionné, et même un petit peu débauché, le désir et l'excitation grimpent en flèches entre les deux amants. Les deux jeunes hommes sont rouges comme les feuilles du Grand Érable, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de mourir si jamais ils se lâchaient. Tous les deux ont très chaud, et ce n'est pas à cause de la cheminée. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes, qui sait, Ryuga ne tient plus et rompt le baiser pour se redresser et enlever ce qu'il porte en haut, ayant beaucoup trop chaud. Kyoya est toujours un peu dans les vapes à cause du baiser et se contente de regarder son amant commencer à se déshabiller sans rien faire. Ryuga voit bien que le jeune homme a tout aussi chaud que lui mais ne fait rien parce qu'il est un peu ailleurs, et ça le fait sourire. Il est trop craquant comme ça. Doucement, le souverain attrape le bas du t-shirt à manches longues de Kyoya et tire vers le haut pour le lui enlever lui-même. Ça ramène un peu l'oméga sur terre, mais il laisse Ryuga terminer ce qu'il a commencé, ce qui plait bien à l'alpha. Maintenant torses nus tous les deux, l'empereur se penche à nouveau sur son amant pour l'embrasser, collant leurs bustes. En sentant la peau chaude de Ryuga contre la sienne et tous les muscles si bien taillés de son torse, Kyoya sent les décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale s'intensifier et la chaleur dans son bas-ventre devenir un véritable brasier. C'est peut-être aussi parce que la peau du torse de Ryuga frotte contre ses tétons. D'un seul coup, l'oméga se met à se tortiller sous l'empereur et pousse des petits gémissements dans le baiser, ce que le jeune souverain remarque inévitablement. Il remarque aussi très vite que Kyoya commence à avoir une érection. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-**Kyoya… Je te veux… **murmure le jeune empereur, les joues rouges et les yeux embrumés par le désir. **Tu te sens vraiment prêt… ?**

-**Oui, Ryuga je suis vraiment prêt… **lui répond l'oméga dans un souffle, tout aussi rouge que son amant. **Je te veux moi aussi… **

Le ton à la fois gêné, impatient et plein d'envie de Kyoya achève d'exciter le jeune souverain, qui ne perd pas une seconde de plus pour enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et les envoyer balader plus loin. Tout aussi excité que l'empereur, le vert se déshabille cette fois tout seul et ressent une légère gêne en se retrouvant entièrement nu devant le souverain de Drächme, ayant du mal à retenir ses tremblements d'excitation. Est-ce qu'il s'apprête vraiment à faire l'amour avec la personne la plus importante et influente de sûrement tout le continent ? La réponse est oui, et il a du mal à bien assimiler la situation. À la fois gêné et impatient, l'oméga se mord la lèvre et ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder le souverain de la tête aux pieds. Son regard s'attarde un peu sans le vouloir sur l'entrejambe de son amant et il déglutit un peu difficilement mais essaie de le cacher. Anatomiquement parlant, il a comme un doute d'un seul coup.

-**Oh putain, je vais avoir super mal… **pense Kyoya avec appréhension. **Il est vraiment bien membré… Okay Kyoya, juste…détends-toi et ça ira… **

-**Kyoya ? Kyoya, ça va ? **Lui demande Ryuga en passant une main dans les cheveux verts du jeune homme. **Tu fais une drôle de tête… **

-**C'est rien, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées…encore… **répond l'oméga en rougissant, esquissant un tout petit sourire.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, t'as le droit de changer d'avis, même maintenant, **lui dit l'empereur, croyant que l'expression étrange de son amant vient de là. **Si tu n'as plus envie, c'est pas grave, je vais pas m'énerver. Je m'énerverai jamais contre toi, encore moins pour un truc comme ça. **

-**J'ai pas changé d'avis Ryuga, je te le promets ! J'ai toujours envie de toi, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. C'est juste que…que j'ai un peu du mal à me détendre…et j'appréhende beaucoup la douleur…**

-**Oh… Je comprends, mon amour. C'est normal, c'est ta première fois. Je vais être aussi doux que possible, je te promets, je veux que tu puisses apprécier ce moment. Tu vas avoir mal, c'est inévitable, mais le plaisir va prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, si vraiment je te fais trop mal et que tu n'arrives pas à supporter, dis-le moi et je m'arrêterai. **

-**Tu es… Haha, j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur amant. Je t'aime tellement Ryuga…**

La sincérité dans la voix du jeune homme est si désarmante et le sourire qui illumine son visage si inhabituel que l'empereur se sent devenir aussi rouge que la mèche dans ses cheveux. Le vert est juste…tellement beau comme ça. Le choc passé, Ryuga ne peut tout simplement pas résister une seconde de plus à l'envie d'embrasser son amant et se jette sur ses lèvres avec passion, mais aussi avec une certaine tendresse. Kyoya répond avec plaisir au baiser, mais il sent ses joues s'enflammer pratiquement littéralement en sentant le corps nu du souverain contre le sien. Il trouve ça gênant, mais la gêne disparait en à peine une seconde pour céder sa place à une montagne d'excitation et de désir. Ryuga le sent, sans trop savoir comment il y arrive, et rompt le baiser pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. Le jeune empereur prend la main de Kyoya et entrelace leurs doigts, laissant leurs mains reposer sur les fourrures du lit, et dans un geste un petit peu hésitant, il appuie doucement son sexe en érection contre l'entrée du jeune homme, lui demandant sans le lui dire de vive voix s'il est prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. L'oméga n'arrive pas à retenir un petit hoquet de surprise, mais juste après il prend une grande inspiration et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du souverain pour l'inciter à appuyer un peu plus contre son intimité, répondant à sa question aussi silencieusement qu'il l'a posée.

Ryuga sourit et se penche pour embrasser langoureusement le jeune homme, voulant détourner son attention, puis se glisse à l'intérieur de lui prudemment et progressivement, avec autant de douceur que possible. Kyoya ne rompt pas le baiser, mais il gémit et s'accroche de toutes ses forces au dos de l'empereur avec sa main libre, y enfonçant ses ongles. C'est tellement…bizarre et douloureux. Il a l'impression que le bas de son dos est en feu, qu'il est en train de se déchirer violemment malgré la douceur de Ryuga. Sur le moment, ça lui parait impossible que la douleur cède sa place au plaisir. Il faut absolument qu'il se détende, il a tout sauf envie de devoir renoncer à faire l'amour avec le souverain à cause de ça.

-**Kyoya… **souffle le jeune souverain en rompant le baiser, les joues encore plus rouges et le regard un peu plus embrumé. **Ça va… ?**

-**J'ai mal… **répond le vert dans un gémissement, les larmes aux yeux. **Laisse-moi du temps pour m'habituer…s'il te plait…**

-**Bien sûr mon amour, tout le temps dont tu as besoin… **le rassure Ryuga, caressant de ses doigts la main de Kyoya qu'il tient sur les fourrures.

L'empereur utilise sa main libre pour essuyer une petite larme qui s'est échappé de l'un des yeux bleus de Kyoya et couvre son cou et le haut de son torse de tendres baisers, attendant que le jeune homme se détende et soit prêt pour la suite. L'oméga se concentre autant qu'il peut sur les gestes de tendresse de son amant, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête et d'ignorer cette ignoble sensation de brûlure dans le bas de son dos. Au fur et à mesure, cette sensation diminue de plus en plus, et la brûlure ne devient plus qu'un simple pincement désagréable. Avec hésitation mais aussi avec envie, Kyoya roule doucement ses hanches pour voir s'il est prêt. Une vague intense de décharges de plaisir parcourt alors immédiatement sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un gémissement pas vraiment très assumé. En entendant Kyoya gémir ainsi et surtout en le sentant rouler ses hanches, Ryuga arrête ses doux baisers, se mord la lèvre de plaisir et regarde son amant. Les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, Kyoya regarde son amant droit dans les yeux avec envie. Le jeune souverain est maintenant sûr que l'oméga est complètement prêt et l'embrasse tendrement.

Il ne fait cependant pas durer le baiser et commence à bouger assez doucement à l'intérieur de son amant, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Les vagues de décharges de plaisir parcourent la colonne vertébrale de Kyoya à chaque va et vient et le jeune homme gémit sans arriver à contrôler sa voix, se cambrant et rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son cou. La douleur est encore un peu là, mais ce plaisir tout nouveau qu'il découvre est si intense qu'il ne sent que ça et pas la douleur. En voyant la peau du cou du jeune homme à découvert sous ses yeux, douce et un peu laiteuse, Ryuga ne résiste pas. Il glisse sa tête dans le cou de l'oméga pour en suçoter doucement la peau, laissant des petits suçons sur son passage et provoquant encore plus de gémissements de la part de Kyoya, des gémissements qui partent un peu vers les aigus. Excité par lesdits gémissements, l'empereur accélère un peu le rythme et augmente légèrement la force de ses mouvements. L'oméga n'arrive absolument pas à retenir sa voix, d'ailleurs il n'a même pas la tête à essayer, et plus il gémit fort, plus ça excite le souverain.

Perdu dans le plaisir, Kyoya n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Il arrive juste à penser qu'il vient sûrement de prendre la meilleure décision de sa vie, et que c'est tellement bon de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aime de tout son cœur. De plus en plus excité par les gémissements de son amant et par son expression perdue dans le plaisir, à la fois adorable et terriblement bandante, l'alpha se perd un peu dans son désir et commence à bien moins retenir sa force. Passant sa main libre sous la hanche de Kyoya, l'empereur le soulève légèrement, changeant ainsi l'angle dans lequel il tape. Et ce changement d'angle lui fait soudainement cogner un endroit particulier dans le corps de son amant…

-**R-RYUGA ! **Crie pratiquement l'oméga, se cambrant brusquement et ayant d'un seul coup les larmes aux yeux. **P-Pitié, encore ! ~**

Surpris par le cri de Kyoya, Ryuga ralentit un petit peu et le regarde avec curiosité. Kyoya, quant à lui honteux d'avoir sorti un cri pareil et d'avoir en plus supplié le souverain de recommencer, rougit à vue d'œil et détourne le regard. La surprise de Ryuga s'efface cependant bien vite pour laisser place à un grand sourire lubrique. Il sait où il vient de taper, et il compte bien satisfaire la supplication de son amant. Reprenant son rythme d'avant, l'alpha cogne bien dans l'angle qui lui a permis de taper dans la prostate de Kyoya, ravi d'entendre le jeune homme crier son plaisir de manière incontrôlée. L'oméga n'a plus la moindre pensée cohérente, il est juste perdu dans tout le plaisir qu'il ressent et sent des larmes de plaisir couler le long de ses joues. Son corps n'arrive plus à suivre, il sent quelque chose monter en lui et ne demander qu'à exploser. Il ne va plus réussir à tenir très longtemps…

-**J-Je vais… ! **Gémit Kyoya au milieu de tous ses cris, essayant de dire à Ryuga qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir.

L'alpha l'a entendu mais ne lui répond pas. À la place, il lui sourit et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour passer sa langue sur les suçons qu'il y a laissés plus tôt, cognant toujours avec force dans la prostate de l'oméga. Kyoya essaie de toutes ses forces de se retenir de venir, essayant de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, mais c'est beaucoup trop pour lui. Dans un intense cri de plaisir qui lui donne la sensation de se déchirer les cordes vocales, Kyoya ne tient plus et jouit sur son torse et sur celui de l'empereur, se cambrant violemment. Tous les muscles de l'oméga se contractent à l'orgasme, y compris ses chaires, se resserrant sur le sexe du souverain et le faisant venir à son tour dans un râle profond de jouissance.

Le silence retombe soudainement dans les appartements impériaux, uniquement brisé par la respiration erratique des deux amants. Kyoya a bien du mal à se remettre de son orgasme et essaie désespérément de reprendre son souffle, tout tremblant. Ryuga arrive quant à lui à reprendre son souffle au bout de quelques secondes et regarde son amant en souriant. Il se retire du corps de l'oméga, lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage, et se laisse retomber à côté de lui, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Kyoya tourne la tête vers l'empereur, enfin calmé, et se décale pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

-**C'était… C'était bien mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer, Ryuga… **souffle le jeune homme, le rouge aux joues. **C'était tellement bon… Je suis…je regrette vraiment pas d'avoir fait ma première fois avec toi… Je t'aime Ryuga…**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya, de tout mon cœur… **lui répond le souverain en souriant. **Je suis heureux que tu aies aimé… Tu as raison, c'était vraiment bon ~**

-**Hum… Les fourrures de ton lit collent un peu maintenant… Et nous aussi on colle…**

-**Haha, c'est pas grave, mes fourrures je vais les faire laver. Et nous on va aller prendre un bain. **

Kyoya regarde Ryuga en souriant et se blottit encore plus contre lui, quitte à se couvrir encore plus de sa propre semence. L'empereur passe un bras autour du corps encore un peu tremblant de son jeune amant et l'embrasse sur le front. Il est fou amoureux de lui, il l'a dans la peau. Ryuga en est sûr : Kyoya sera le seul et unique homme dans sa vie, le seul qu'il aimera comme ça. C'est l'homme de sa vie, peu importe ce que peuvent en penser les autres.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'est toujours trop mignon d'écrire une première fois ! *^*_**

**_Chris : De l'amour et du citron, que demander de plus ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, ferme ta gueule._**

**_Chris : Roooh, on peut plus rien dire ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Moi : J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu ! Et du coup, comme j'ai plus rien à dire, bah je vous dis à mardi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, laissez les reviews de l'amour ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai hâte qu'on soit mardi tiens, on se changera les idées…_**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Allez, salut les gens ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	20. Une grande décision

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Il fait beau, bientôt on pourra de nouveau aller au resto, et je vous amène votre chapitre du dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. C'est calme, c'est surtout du dialogue ce chapitre._**

**_Moi : Normal, Kyoya est en proie à ses états d'âme ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi… -_-_**

**_Moi : Si tu me fais chier à encore chouiner parce que t'es OOC, je te jure que je vais te tarter Kyo ! On est dans un omégaverse là, évidemment que t'es différent ! _**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Chris : *se retient d'exploser de rire*_**

**_Moi : Allez, on ne s'attarde pas ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Math se fait des films est un génie, je l'adore ! XD  
Julian et ses cheveux, une grande histoire d'amour que Kyoya vient de ruiner ! XD  
Maldeka, t'as fini d'être pessimiste ? Rooooh, pas possible ça hein !  
P.S : (Moi : Marimo, mais t'es pas possible putain ! Love Cook va encore se faire un sang d'encre pour toi, et ton captain aussi ! Law : Ouais, et après ils vont encore débarquer ici et ma tranquillité sera définitivement morte. Zoro : Mais j'vous emmerde ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Moi : Ah donc t'aimes te paumer, c'est ça ? XD Zoro : *grogne*)_**

**_Komachu : Ne meurs pas Komachu, faut que tu voies la suite ! XD  
Hâte que tu termines le dessin de Julian, héhé ! _**

**_Jinwrite : Je propose que nous érigions un autel à la gloire de Kyoya ! Merci d'avoir remis Barbie à sa place Kyoya, merci ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : T'inquiète pas, Jack finira bien par débarquer ! Je compte bien le faire venir ! n_n  
Haha, Julian qui se prend des ricanements dans son dos alors que d'habitude c'est lui qui ricane ! La roue tourne connard ! *sourire sadique*_**

* * *

Décembre est arrivé, amenant avec lui l'hiver et la neige. Un beau manteau blanc commence à recouvrir tout l'empire et sa capitale, mais surtout les températures ont sérieusement chuté, au plus grand dam de l'empereur de Drächme. Le souverain a sorti ses belles tenues hivernales, pleines de fourrures et de tissus chauds pour ne pas congeler sur place. Désormais, le feu dans la cheminée des appartements impériaux est allumé toute la journée, ravivé quand il faiblit par Kyoya, qui ne sort toujours pas. Il n'en a toujours pas le droit. Ryuga aimerait bien lever cette « punition », parce que pour lui c'est clairement punir Kyoya que de le garder enfermé dans ses appartements, mais il a peur pour lui. S'il le laissait libre de ses mouvements, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Beaucoup de gens lui veulent du mal au palais. Quand l'oméga sera marqué, qu'il aura l'odeur dissuasive de l'empereur sur lui, Ryuga sera déjà un peu plus à l'aise avec l'idée de le laisser au moins sortir dans la cour du palais sans lui.

Aujourd'hui, Kyoya doit aller faire un petit check-up dans l'aile médicale, et il attend donc patiemment Dashan qui doit venir le chercher pour l'emmener. Le vert est à nouveau en proie aux doutes depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il a couché avec Ryuga en fait. Le marquage le fait hésiter, très sérieusement hésiter… Enfin, ce n'est pas tant le marquage en lui-même qui fait hésiter Kyoya. Se faire mordre la nuque, okay ce n'est pas très agréable, mais c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, mais tout ce qu'implique le marquage est clairement à prendre en compte dans sa décision… C'est une décision sur laquelle il ne pourra pas revenir. S'il choisit Ryuga comme son alpha, ce sera définitif. Ils seront liés pour le restant de leur vie, à tout jamais. Si Ryuga venait à mourir prématurément, ce qu'il ne souhaite vraiment pas du tout, alors il ne supporterait pas le manque impossible à combler que cela représenterait et il en mourrait… Rien que cette idée lui donne d'affreuses sueurs froides. Cependant, Kyoya ne reste pas longtemps dans ses pensées difficiles et un peu déprimantes, puisque Dashan ne tarde pas à toquer à la porte.

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle-t-il depuis derrière la porte. **C'est moi, je suis venu te chercher ! **

-**J'arrive ! **Répond Kyoya en se levant du lit, sautant dans ses bottes pour les lacer.

L'oméga lace rapidement ses bottes, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau épais, et se dépêche de sortir pour rejoindre le capitaine de la garde. Celui-ci a lui aussi revêtu la version hivernale de son armure, plus chaude que son armure pour le reste de l'année. Et encore, là c'est son armure de garde du palais. Il y a aussi son armure de capitaine de l'armée de Drächme, qui est bien plus lourde que son armure de capitaine de la garde du palais, mais il n'a encore jamais eu à se servir de la version hivernale de cette armure. Il faut dire que les armées de manière générale n'aiment pas trop se battre l'hiver dans la neige. Il existe une espèce de petite trêve hivernale en quelque sorte. Même des psychopathes sanguinaires comme les soldats de l'armée de Seiun redoutent le froid. Et non, ce n'est pas une exagération de dire ça. Vraiment, un charmant empire que celui de Seiun…

-**Alors, comment ça va Kyoya ? **Demande le brun en souriant pendant qu'ils font le chemin.

-**Plutôt bien, même si je suis pas vraiment habitué à des températures si froides… **répond Kyoya en se frottant les bras à travers son manteau, partageant visiblement la frilosité de son amant.

-**Je n'ai jamais été à Fängnis, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'effectivement le climat est beaucoup moins froid en hiver qu'à Drächme, **dit le capitaine de la garde en continuant de sourire.

-**Ça dépend d'où on se situe à Fängnis, mais oui il y fait clairement moins froid en hiver qu'ici, **confirme le vert. **L'endroit où il fait le plus froid en fait, c'est près de la frontière avec Drächme justement… Dans le reste du royaume, l'humidité du littoral garde les températures assez élevées pour qu'il ne neige pas. Il pleut, c'est tout. **

-**Je n'imagine pas un hiver sans neige ! Ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais connu les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neige dans les rues et dans la cour de palais ou les anges de neige ? **

-**Non, j'ai jamais connu tout ça… C'est si bien que ça ? **

-**Mais oui, c'est génial ! C'est toute mon enfance. D'ailleurs, je continue de faire des batailles de boule de neige avec Chris quand on a du temps libre…**

-**Alors, autant venant de Chris ça ne m'étonne pas, autant venant de toi ça m'étonne déjà un peu plus. Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire des batailles de boules de neige à ton âge ! **

-**Comment ça « à mon âge » ?! Je te permets pas de dire que je suis vieux, non mais ho ! **

-**J'ai pas dit que t'étais vieux, en revanche je pense clairement que tu es peut-être un peu trop grand pour les batailles de boules de neige. **

-**J'ai un peu gardé mon âme d'enfant, c'est pas une tare d'abord… Et peut-être que mon petit-ami a aussi un peu d'influence sur moi à ce niveau-là, c'est possible… **

Dashan rougit alors, sous les yeux amusés de Kyoya. Il est effectivement possible que le comportement parfois très gamin de Chaoxin déteigne un peu sur le brun, et il n'en est pas spécialement fier. Pas spécialement fier du tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent au complexe médical du palais, probablement un des endroits où il fait le moins froid de tout le palais. Pour le bien de certaines expériences menées là-bas, ainsi que des patients hospitalisés, il faut maintenir une température agréable. Avec leurs vêtements bien épais, Kyoya et Dashan ont donc un peu chaud d'un coup, au milieu des scientifiques et des médecins en blouses. Les deux se dépêchent d'aller jusqu'au bureau du docteur Hasama, et quand ils l'atteignent, Dashan se contente de toquer à la porte et d'attendre que la jeune médecin réponde « Entrez ! ». Dès qu'il entend la douce voix de la jeune femme s'élever derrière la porte, le capitaine de la garde impériale laisse Kyoya tout seul et retourne à ses autres activités. C'est pas toujours facile d'être Dashan, il est pratiquement toujours très occupé.

Maintenant seul, Kyoya enfonce la poignée de la porte du bureau et rentre tranquillement. Depuis le temps qu'il est là, il est un peu plus à l'aise quand il vient pour ses check-up. C'est que ça fait quand même un peu plus de deux mois qu'il est au palais maintenant. Quand l'oméga entre, il voit comme souvent la jeune femme assise derrière son bureau. Et comme très souvent aussi, Dynamis est là. Le jeune botaniste tient dans sa main une plante sans fleurs, mais qui est familière à Kyoya. Ça ressemble à de la menthe.

-**Bonjour Kyoya, **dit le docteur Hasama en tournant la tête vers le vert, lui souriant doucement. **Tu vas bien ? **

-**Bonjour docteur, **répond Kyoya en enlevant son manteau, ayant vraiment trop chaud. **Bonjour Dynamis. Je vais bien, merci. **

-**Bonjour Kyoya, **dit à son tour Dynamis en posant la plante qu'il tient sur le bureau d'Hikaru.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom quand même, **glousse la jeune femme. **Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu appelles Dynamis par son prénom et pas moi. **

-**Désolé, la force de l'habitude, **soupire le vert en se grattant la nuque.

Hikaru s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais un objet se met à clignoter sur son bureau et émet un petit « bip » régulier. Précipitamment, la jeune femme se lève de son fauteuil, enfile sa blouse qui était posée sur le fauteuil justement et prend l'objet dans sa main pour le fourrer dans une poche de sa blouse.

-**Je suis désolée, on me bip, je dois y aller, **s'excuse Hikaru en ajustant sa blouse. **Dynamis, tu sais faire, je te laisse gérer.**

-**Pas de problèmes Hikaru, fonce, **lui répond Dynamis en souriant.

La jeune femme quitte donc son bureau en courant, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de Kyoya. Clairement, il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer là. C'était quoi ce truc qui clignotait et qui faisait du bruit et pourquoi Hikaru est partie en courant comme ça ? Bon, il a bien compris que c'était pour quelque chose d'important, mais elle a réagi très vite, comme si elle en avait l'habitude, alors qu'en deux mois Kyoya n'avait jamais vu cette scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Vraiment bizarre…

-**Bon, depuis le temps Kyoya, tu commences à connaître la procédure, **dit le botaniste en venant vers le vert, souriant comme à son habitude. **Je t'en prie, assis-toi. **

-**Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire Hikaru par « On me bip » ? **Demande le plus jeune oméga en s'asseyant sur le lit médical dans la pièce, qu'il connait très bien maintenant. **Et pourquoi elle est partie si vite ? Il y a le feu ou quoi ? **

-**L'appareil qui a sonné, ça s'appelle un bipeur. Quand le bipeur d'Hikaru sonne, ça veut dire qu'on a besoin d'elle tout de suite dans l'hôpital du complexe, **explique Dynamis en gardant son sourire, sortant le matériel pour le check-up de Kyoya. **Donc quand elle dit « On me bip », ça veut dire qu'on a besoin d'elle très vite. **

-**Oh d'accord, je comprends mieux… **répond Kyoya, qui se dit qu'il aurait pu comprendre tout seul et qu'il était un peu bête pour le coup.

Sans quitter son doux sourire bienveillant, Dynamis commence donc le banal et routinier examen médical de Kyoya, vérifiant que sa santé se maintient correctement. Le vert se laisse faire, décidant de se perdre dans ses pensées et ses réflexions à la place. Évidemment, ses doutes sur le marquage qui l'attend refont surface rapidement. Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse marquer à un moment, au-delà d'une marque de possessivité c'est aussi une protection pour lui, pour dissuader les autres alphas d'essayer de le toucher, mais ça reste tellement angoissant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kyoya en sort quand il sent le brassard servant à prendre sa tension se gonfler autour de son bras, le compressant un peu. Il regarde alors Dynamis, qui continue de faire ce travail qui n'est pas censé être le sien en souriant comme à son habitude, et une idée germe dans sa tête. Dynamis est un oméga marqué… Peut-être…peut-être qu'il peut parler de ses doutes avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il trouvera les mots pour le rassurer un peu ? Peut-être même qu'il arrivera à le convaincre que le marquage est une bonne chose et qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir peur… Après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'il est l'oméga de Chris, près de deux ans si Kyoya se souvient bien, et il semble très bien le vivre.

-**Hum… Dynamis ? **Demande le vert après avoir hésité.

-**Oui ? **Répond le botaniste en souriant tranquillement, comme toujours.

-**J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose mais…mais c'est un peu gênant, **avoue Kyoya, rougissant sans réussir à se contrôler.

-**Un peu gênant, hein ? Tu veux me parler de ta relation avec notre cher empereur, pas vrai ? **Déduit l'oméga le plus âgé.

-**Oui… **

-**Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler, Kyoya. Tu hésites à te laisser marquer par sa Majesté, parce que tu as peur de tout ce que ça implique. **

-**C'est exactement ça… J'ai l'impression que tout va tellement vite autour de moi, alors que c'est le genre de décision qui mérite beaucoup de réflexion… **

-**Tu sais, tu n'iras jamais plus vite que moi. Entre Chris et moi, tout paraissait si évident quand on s'est rencontré. Une semaine après que j'ai fait sa connaissance, il m'a avoué ses sentiments, et je les ai acceptés avec plaisir, parce que je ressentais la même chose. Et trois semaines encore après, c'est-à-dire un mois après que j'ai rencontré Chris pour la première fois, je l'ai laissé…me marquer, parce que ça me paraissait tellement évident. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui, et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus. **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à se retenir et écarquille les yeux en regardant Dynamis. Il sait très bien que c'est malpoli de faire ça, d'autant plus que Dynamis le regarde justement, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Comment l'oméga aux cheveux violet pastel a-t-il pu aller si vite dans sa relation avec le maître d'armes ? Le botaniste est quelqu'un de très réfléchi en plus, très posé, mais il a l'air de se poser beaucoup moins de questions que Kyoya. Ou alors il était un peu différent il y a près de deux ans…

-**Je sais, tu dois te dire que je suis un peu fou, ou même très inconscient, **glousse doucement Dynamis, nullement vexé ou gêné que Kyoya le dévisage. **Effectivement, peut-être que je l'étais un peu à l'époque. Quand j'y repense avec mon esprit actuel, avec la maturité que j'ai prise en deux ans, je suis presque sûr que si c'était à refaire, je prendrais un peu plus mon temps. Ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette d'avoir été si vite dans ma relation avec Chris, pas du tout, mais je comprends que toi tu prennes ton temps, que tu doutes. Il ne faut pas prendre une décision si importante à la légère, prends le temps qu'il te faut. Il faut que tu te sentes prêt pour ça. **

-**Je sais… Dis-moi… Tu n'as jamais peur…de perdre Chris ? **Demande le vert après avoir dégluti. **Je veux dire… Il n'est pas dans l'armée, mais c'est le maitre d'armes du palais… Il manie des armes à longueur de journée…**

-**Bien sûr que si, j'ai très souvent peur pour lui. Tout comme lui a peur pour moi. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe si un alpha aime sincèrement son oméga et s'y attache beaucoup ? **

-**Si jamais son oméga meurt, il peut ne pas s'en relever et mourir de chagrin et/ou de manque… **

-**Exact. J'ai peur pour Chris souvent, et il a peur pour moi, bien que je ne comprenne pas comment il peut avoir peur pour ma vie alors que je ne fais jamais rien de bien dangereux comparé à lui… Mais tu saisis l'idée ? **

-**Je pense, oui… Tu essaies de me dire que Ryuga aussi aurait beaucoup de raisons de s'inquiéter s'il me marquait, que ce n'est pas à sens unique. C'est vrai que je pense beaucoup plus à moi dans l'équation, pas à lui…**

-**Ça ne fait pas de toi un égoïste Kyoya, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes surtout pour toi tu sais. Qui peut t'en blâmer ? **

-**Bah…tous ceux qui me considèrent comme moins qu'un être humain parce que je suis un oméga ? **

-**Oui, bah eux on s'en fiche. Comme si l'avis d'immondes ordures pareilles comptait… **

Dynamis affiche pour la première fois devant Kyoya autre chose que son expression bienveillante : une expression remplie de dégout et de mépris. Ouais, ça n'étonne pas du tout Kyoya. Même quelqu'un d'aussi doux et bienveillant que Dynamis peut craquer face à la méchanceté et la cruauté humaine, surtout qu'il est plus que concerné par cette méchanceté et cette cruauté. Le vert n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut se montrer méchant avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et doux que le botaniste. C'est vraiment avoir des problèmes que d'être un connard avec quelqu'un simplement à cause de sa nature, quand bien même cette personne est douce comme un agneau. Dynamis reprend donc son check-up, mais Kyoya n'en a pas fini avec ses interrogations. L'oméga aux beaux yeux bleus veut être sûr d'avoir autant d'informations que possible pour se rassurer, pour accepter le marquage le plus vite possible. Oui oui, Dynamis lui a dit qu'il devait vraiment le vouloir, et il le veut vraiment parce qu'il aime Ryuga, mais ses angoisses prennent le dessus sur ce qu'il désire, alors il aimerait que ses angoisses disparaissent vite. À la fois pour lui…et pour Ryuga. L'empereur va finir par s'attirer des ennuis auprès de ses conseillers, et même s'il dit qu'il peut les gérer, Kyoya veut éviter à tout prix qu'il s'attire des ennuis qui lui paraissent inutiles.

-**Dynamis… Ça t'apporte quoi d'avoir un alpha ? **Demande-t-il alors que Dynamis l'entraine vers la balance. **Pas un petit-ami hein, un alpha. **

-**Eh bien, de la protection pour commencer, **répond le jeune homme aux cheveux violet pastel. **Un sentiment de sécurité. Oui, c'est rassurant d'avoir un alpha qui veille sur toi, et même juste d'avoir son odeur sur soi. On se sent vraiment à l'abri, comme si rien ne pouvait nous arriver. **

-**À ce point ? **S'étonne Kyoya.

-**Bien sûr. Oh, et un alpha peut ressentir les émotions de son oméga, **ajoute Dynamis en souriant, rougissant aussi légèrement. **Mais ça ne marche que dans ce sens-là.**

-**Tu veux dire…que Ryuga pourra ressentir mes émotions mais que moi je ne pourrai pas ressentir les siennes ? **

-**Oui, c'est ça. Quand tu n'iras pas bien, il le sentira directement, et ça le fera se sentir mal aussi. Quand tu te sentiras bien, il se sentira tout aussi bien que toi. C'est…c'est un peu magique. Ça l'est même totalement. Mais je veux dire…c'est magique à ressentir. **

-**J'imagine… **

-**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur du marquage Kyoya. Oui, ça implique de vivre avec la peur de perdre son alpha, et de perdre la vie avec…mais je t'assure que ça vaut largement le coup. Et Ryuga n'est pas n'importe quel alpha. Il est vraiment très impressionnant. Avec lui, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Et puis, le plus important, c'est qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur. Je le sais. **

-**Tu le sais, hein ? Parce que tu connais bien Ryuga, pas vrai ? **

-**Oui, mais ça se voit aussi pas mal de l'extérieur Kyoya tu sais. Ryuga te porte beaucoup d'attention, bien plus d'attention que ce que tu ne crois. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il est prêt à tout pour toi. Il est prêt à s'attirer des ennuis, à se mettre tous ses conseillers à dos, à mettre ses propres désirs et ses envies de côté…tout ça pour toi. **

-**Je le sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler… Je trouve déjà qu'il en fait beaucoup trop… **

-**Il en fait trop parce qu'il est amoureux Kyoya, et c'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux. Tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Il a toujours été un peu…fougueux. C'est dans son caractère. **

-**J'aimerais quand même qu'il évite de se mettre autant ses conseillers à dos… Ça va finir par lui retomber dessus…**

-**Il le sait Kyoya, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne t'en donne peut-être pas l'impression, mais Ryuga est quelqu'un de très prudent, toujours sur ses gardes. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il fait. Ne te préoccupe de rien d'autre que de vous. Tu devrais vivre ton histoire d'amour tranquillement, et c'est tout. **

-**Tu trouves que je réfléchis trop, pas vrai ? **

-**Tu as vécu des choses qui t'ont amené à te méfier de tout, et les habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose, mais en tout cas je suis sûr que ça se calmera avec le temps. Bon, on le termine ce check-up ? Que tu puisses retrouver ton empereur au plus vite, tu dois déjà lui manquer. **

Kyoya glousse doucement, parce que c'est la vérité, mais il ne peut empêcher ses joues de prendre une douce teinte rouge, un peu gêné d'avoir parlé comme ça de sa vie privée à Dynamis. Enfin, il sait que Dynamis est le genre de personnes à qui on peut faire ce genre de confessions. Il est une oreille attentive, il est de bons conseils, et surtout il est plein de compassion. Pour résumer, le botaniste est une personne empathique, ce qui en fait la personne idéale pour confier des secrets ou des doutes. Finalement, Dynamis termine le banal petit check-up de Kyoya sans même qu'Hikaru soit revenue. Il n'y a rien à signaler, ce qui n'étonne ni le botaniste ni Kyoya. Ces visites médicales, depuis que le vert a retrouvé une santé entièrement stable, ce n'est plus qu'une espèce de petite mesure de sécurité.

-**Eh bien, on en a fini Kyoya, **dit Dynamis en souriant, laissant Kyoya récupérer son manteau. **Tu vas pouvoir retourner dans les appartements de sa Majesté. **

-**Ouais enfin, pas tout seul… Il faut que je retrouve Dashan avant de pouvoir rentrer, **répond le vert, son manteau dans les mains.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, il sait que tu ne peux pas te balader tout seul, il doit encore trainer dans le coin, **le rassure le botaniste. **Quand tu seras marqué, je pense qu'on te laissera un peu plus libre de tes mouvements. Tu pourras venir ici tout seul, tu connais le chemin maintenant. **

-**J'ai beau connaître le chemin, j'ai l'impression que si je le fais tout seul, je vais forcément me perdre, **soupire Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

-**Haha, je connais ça tu sais. Quand je venais tout juste d'arriver, j'avais l'impression que je ne réussirais jamais à venir ici tout seul, que je me perdrais tout le temps… Il faut juste un peu d'habitude.**

-**Mmh… Dynamis ? **

-**Oui ? **

-**Merci… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté, et d'avoir répondu à mes questions… Je me sens mieux grâce à toi. **

-**Je t'en prie Kyoya. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider quand je peux. J'espère que j'ai réussi à atténuer tes peurs et tes angoisses. **

-**Oh, tu as fait plus que les atténuer. Elles ont disparu. Je suis sûr de moi maintenant. **

Dynamis est un peu surpris que ses mots aient réussi à complètement effacer les doutes de Kyoya. Il pensait que ça l'apaiserait un peu mais pas que ça balaierait totalement les peurs du jeune oméga. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre, il est même ravi. Avec un sourire assez prononcé, ce qui est déjà un exploit pour Kyoya qui ne sourit que très peu et n'a souvent que des sourires très légers, le vert quitte le bureau du docteur Hasama. Son manteau sous le bras, Kyoya se dirige vers l'entrée du complexe médical, espérant croiser le capitaine de la garde royale et ne pas avoir à l'attendre trop longtemps. Il a envie de retrouver Ryuga au plus vite et de lui annoncer qu'il a définitivement pris sa décision, qu'il n'hésite plus, et à cette heure-ci l'empereur doit être revenu dans ses appartements.

L'oméga a vraiment hâte de pouvoir dire à son compagnon que ça y est, il est prêt. Sa conversation avec Dynamis lui a fait réaliser qu'avec toutes ses inquiétudes, il en était venu à oublier le plus important : il aime Ryuga, et Ryuga l'aime. Kyoya ne veut personne d'autre que lui dans sa vie, c'est lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, pas un autre alpha. Il veut que le souverain soit son alpha.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Dynamis est tellement best boy ! Y a trop de best boys dans mon histoire ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Pourquoi ça sent encore le citron ?! Non mais merde, le lemon c'était la semaine dernière ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Panique paaaas, y aura pas de lemon la semaine prochaine ! _**

**_Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

**_Moi : Par contre dans deux semaines, oui ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : Tu vas finir par lui faire faire une dépression nerveuse…_**

**_Moi : Mais non, il est solide le garçon ! XD_**

**_Chris : Mais oui, il est solide ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je vous déteste…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis…bah pas à mardi parce que j'ai changé de rythme, donc à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *se barre*_**

**_Moi : Quand on cherche « drama-queen » dans le dictionnaire, y a une photo de Kyoya, j'en suis sûre ! XD_**


	21. Importante discussion

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre…_**

**_Ryuga : Putain de super court._**

**_Moi : -_-_**

**_Kyoya : Moi ça m'arrange._**

**_Moi : Oui, le chapitre est très court, parce que c'est encore un chapitre de transition, et sûrement le dernier pour un bon bout de temps ! _**

**_Chris : Ouais, et puis la semaine prochaine il y a le nouveau lemon ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : T'avais oublié, pas vrai Kyo ? _**

**_Kyoya : Peut-être…_**

**_Moi : Bon, comme j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, disclaimer !_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, même s'il est très court ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Les vacances s'annoncent bien pour Yoyo ! XD_**

**_Marius : Mais j'ai pas regardé de trucs flippants la nuit, j'ai regardé des trucs flippants toute la journée et ça m'a rattrapée la nuit ! XD  
MDR, le père de Kyoya qui se barre en voyage d'affaires et ne revient jamais ! Le rêve de Kyoya ! XD  
Oui, cette école est remplie de fous ! C'est très le fun ! Enfin, pas quand on est dedans ! X)  
Mais putain, arrêtez de croire que je vais faire un coup de fourbe ! Personne me fait confiance, snif… TT_TT  
(Law : Wonder-ya, tu sais pas où est Eustass-ya ? Moi : Ah si si, il est juste en bas de chez Maldeka et Marius ! XD Law : *ricane* Bien niquée la Maldeka, et c'est bien fait.)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, leurs vacances durent bien une dizaine de jours ! n_n  
Bah en fait, j'aimerais bien incruster Tsubasa, mais je cherche encore un rôle pour lui ! X)_**

**_Jinwrite : Nan mais Julian est tellement en état de choc qu'il ne veut même pas essayer de rattraper sa coupe, je pense qu'il a peur d'encore plus niquer sa coupe ! XD  
Dynamis va revenir c'est sûr, je l'aime trop ! n_n_**

* * *

Alors qu'il attend Dashan depuis seulement quelques minutes, Kyoya aperçoit le capitaine de la garde impériale en compagnie de Chris, le maître d'armes du palais. Le blond est très souriant, visiblement en train de parler de quelque chose qu'il aime beaucoup à son ami de la garde. En fait, même si Kyoya n'entend pas la conversation, il est pratiquement sûr que Chris doit être en train de parler de son petit-ami. Ce ne serait vraiment pas étonnant. Le blond est presque littéralement fou amoureux de son oméga, et dès qu'il parle de lui, il a des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-**Ah Kyoya, tu es ressorti, **dit le brun en remarquant la présence du vert. **Je me doutais bien que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Je te ramène du coup ? **

-**Oui, s'il te plait, **répond Kyoya, remettant son manteau sur ses épaules. **Hum… Est-ce que tu sais si Ryuga est remonté dans ses appartements… ?**

-**Eh bien, il me semble que oui, mais je ne saurai être complètement sûr… Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à lui dire ? **S'étonne un peu Dashan.

-**Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire ouais… **souffle l'oméga, se retenant du mieux qu'il peut de rougir.

-**Dis Kyoya, comme tu reviens de ton check-up, tu sais si mon Dynamis est occupé ou pas ? **Demande Chris avec un grand sourire, d'un air pratiquement enfantin.

-**Je ne crois pas qu'il soit occupé, quand je suis arrivé il était en train d'observer une petite branche de menthe, **répond le vert après avoir un peu réfléchi. **Il est tout seul d'ailleurs, le docteur Hasama a eu une urgence, elle est partie presque juste après que je sois arrivé et elle n'est pas revenue avant que je parte. **

-**Aaaaah, ça veut dire que j'ai le champ libre pour aller voir mon chéri ! **S'exclame le blondinet avec un ton très enjoué. **Merci Kyoya ! **

Le blond s'en va alors en sautillant pratiquement en direction du bureau d'Hikaru, sous le regard amusé mais un peu désespéré de Dashan et celui légèrement perplexe mais aussi amusé de Kyoya. Le capitaine de la garde impériale lève légèrement les yeux au ciel une fois Chris hors de vue et fait un signe de tête à Kyoya pour lui demander de le suivre. L'oméga réajuste bien son manteau sur ses épaules et suit le brun, impatient d'arriver dans les appartements impériaux. Il a envie de retrouver Ryuga au plus vite, il a tellement envie de lui faire part de sa décision ! Il ne sait pas vraiment quelle réaction il attend de la part de Ryuga, il n'en attend pas vraiment en fait, il a juste vraiment envie de mettre son compagnon au courant parce que c'est important pour leur couple, c'est d'une importance capitale. Et puis au-delà de ça, eh bien Kyoya est heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à prendre sa décision. Il n'aime pas hésiter, il n'aime pas être dans le flou, et d'y voir enfin clair, eh bien ça l'apaise énormément. Cette petite discussion avec Dynamis, ça l'a vraiment aidé, mais en plus ça lui a rappelé à quel point il aime l'empereur, à quel point il est fou de lui. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec le souverain, aussi protégé et aussi aimé pour ce qu'il est à l'intérieur, pour sa personnalité. Quand il y repense, il se demande comment il a pu douter en fait. Maintenant qu'il a eu sa discussion avec le botaniste sur le marquage, ça lui apparait vraiment comme une évidence. Ryuga doit être son alpha, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya et Dashan arrivent devant la porte des appartements impériaux. Le vert se jette pratiquement sur la poignée de la porte et se dépêche de rentrer, impatient de retrouver son empereur. Le brun sent bien qu'on a plus besoin de lui ici, et s'en va donc en souriant. Dans ses appartements, Ryuga est tranquillement posé sur son canapé, buvant un verre de whisky pour se réchauffer un peu, et il sursaute en entendant Kyoya entrer en trombe.

-**Kyoya ? **S'étonne le souverain en se retournant vers son compagnon, posant son verre sur la table basse. **Euh, pourquoi t'es rentré comme ça, si pressé ? Masamune a mis le feu aux cuisines ou quoi ? **

-**Non non, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et je suis impatient de te le dire, **répond Kyoya en enlevant son manteau, sentant la chaleur du feu de cheminée.

-**Quelque chose de très important ? **Répète Ryuga, surpris. **Sachant que tu étais en check-up tout à l'heure et que tu n'as rien fait d'autre de vraiment remarquable dans la journée, je me demande vraiment ce que tu peux avoir à me dire…**

Kyoya laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui surprend l'empereur car Kyoya ne sourit pas beaucoup comme ça, lance son manteau sur le lit qu'il partage avec Ryuga et vient s'assoir près de lui. Le souverain ne comprend décidément plus rien. Il n'a jamais vu son compagnon comme ça, mais alors là jamais. L'oméga a un grand sourire et les yeux qui brillent, on dirait le petit frère du souverain le jour de son anniversaire… Ryuga n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qui peut mettre Kyoya dans cet état…pas euphorique, mais en tout cas plein de joie. Il doit bien avouer que son compagnon éveille complètement sa curiosité, et aussi que le sourire qu'il affiche est assez communicatif. Tellement communicatif en fait que le jeune empereur s'est mis à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

Regardant bien Ryuga dans les yeux, Kyoya se surprend à soudainement ne plus avoir envie de faire part de sa décision à l'empereur. D'un seul coup, il se sent gêné, et il ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Merde, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il pensait en fait… Visiblement, il n'est pas aussi à l'aise que ce qu'il croyait pour parler de ça avec Ryuga. La frustration commence à s'emparer du jeune homme. Merde, mais pourquoi il est mal à l'aise et gêné comme ça ?! Ryuga est son petit-ami, il l'aime, et il ne devrait pas ressentir de la gêne à l'idée de lui parler de sa…non de LEUR vie intime. Putain, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait de parler sans gêne et sans malaise à sa moitié… Ou alors c'est lui qui a un problème peut-être…

-**Kyoya ? Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire et qui est si important ? **Demande Ryuga, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien à l'attitude de son compagnon.

-**Hum… Bah…j'ai pris une décision quand même assez importante, **répond l'oméga en rougissant légèrement, essayant d'ignorer totalement sa gêne, ou au moins de la mettre de côté et de ne plus trop y penser. **Une décision même très importante pour…nous…**

-**Très importante pour nous ? **Répète le souverain en sentant son cœur commencer à battre plus vite, ayant désormais une petite idée de ce que Kyoya veut lui dire. **C'est-à-dire ? **

-**Je sais que tu le sais, ou au moins que tu t'en doutes, **glousse légèrement Kyoya, toujours un peu gêné.

-**S'il te plait… Dis-le… Dis-le, que je sois sûr de ne pas me tromper et me faire une fausse joie…**

-**Okay, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime hein… Hum…voilà, en fait j'ai discuté avec Dynamis pendant mon check-up, et il m'a beaucoup aidé. Ryuga, je…je veux que tu deviennes mon alpha. Je veux que tu me marques…**

C'était bien plus gênant que ce que Kyoya pensait de sortir ces mots, mais au moins il a réussi. Ryuga se doutait bien que c'était de ça que Kyoya voulait parler quand il a dit que c'était une décision très importante pour eux, mais il voulait l'entendre de son amant, pour être sûr qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, pour être sûr que c'est bien ce que Kyoya veut, ce qu'il a décidé. Cette annonce remplit le souverain de joie et d'un sentiment d'apaisement. S'il marque Kyoya, le vert sera alors beaucoup plus en sécurité. Bon, ça ne le mettra pas à l'abri des remarques désobligeantes des gens, ça rien ne le pourra jamais, mais ça empêchera des personnes mal intentionnées d'essayer de s'en prendre physiquement à lui, et c'est le plus important aux yeux de Ryuga. Les choses horribles qu'on peut dire à Kyoya, eh bien il sait que le vert saura les gérer. L'oméga a un mental d'acier, et depuis le temps, ces choses ne l'affectent plus vraiment, elles ont plutôt tendance à l'énerver.

-**Euh, Ryuga ? Tu…peux dire quelque chose s'il te plait ? **Demande Kyoya en gloussant légèrement, amusé par la non-réaction de son amant qui s'est perdu dans ses pensées. **T'es content ou pas ? **

-**Mais bien sûr que je le suis, comment tu peux te poser la question ? **Lui répond l'empereur, souriant légèrement. **C'est pas parce que je réponds pas que je m'en fous, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées… C'est génial Kyoya. Tu vas pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici sans être obligé d'être accompagné tout le temps, je sais que ça va te faire du bien. Et puis…je vais pouvoir ressentir ce que tu ressens, et ça c'est…c'est…c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir avec le marquage. De pouvoir ressentir tes émotions…**

Kyoya essaie de s'empêcher de rougir, mais il a du mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le souverain dise quelque chose de ce style, et il ne savait pas non plus que son amant…pensait ça, tout simplement. Soudainement, une réflexion traverse l'esprit de l'oméga. Pour être marqué, il faut impérativement qu'il soit en période de chaleur, donc qu'il arrête de prendre ses suppressants Oméga, ça il le savait déjà et il s'est fait à cette idée même si ça le gêne parce qu'il déteste l'état dans lequel il est pendant ses chaleurs. Mais…pour que Ryuga puisse le marquer, il faut qu'il soit en capacité de manifester ses crocs d'alpha…. Donc il faut qu'il arrête lui aussi de prendre ses suppressants Alpha… Donc c'est une très mauvaise idée parce que…parce qu'il y aura alors un très sérieux risque pour Kyoya de tomber…enceinte. Rien qu'à cette idée, le vert a le vertige. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de ça, ça lui fout la trouille ! Il est vraiment pas prêt du tout pour une éventualité pareille ! Déjà qu'il vient à peine de se faire à l'idée de se faire marquer…

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Demande le souverain en constatant que le vert devient soudainement un peu pâle. **Tu ne te sens pas bien ? **

-**Non, je vais bien… **répond Kyoya en soupirant légèrement.** C'est juste que je viens de penser à un truc qui me fait flipper, et je vois pas vraiment de solution au problème… **

-**Comment ça ? **

-**Bah… Pour le marquage, il faut que tu puisses manifester tes crocs d'alpha, mais avec tes suppressants Alpha tu peux pas…**

-**Bien sûr que si je peux ! T'en fais pas pour ça. **

-**Non mais Ryuga, je sais que quand on te met en colère tu arrives à les manifester malgré tes suppressants, mais là c'est pas pareil… **

-**Et moi je te dis de pas t'inquiéter. Même avec mes suppressants Alpha, mes crocs ils seront là quand même. Te stress pas. **

-**Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi, tu m'expliques ? Tu l'as déjà fait ou quoi ? **

-**Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer enfin ? **

-**Bah alors comment tu sais ça ? **

-**Hum… Désolé, c'est secret. Je tiens ça de quelqu'un mais je suis pas vraiment censé être au courant en fait.**

-**Mmh… Par hasard, le « quelqu'un », ce ne serait pas Chris ? Et si tu ne peux pas me dire clairement comment tu sais que tes crocs d'alpha vont se manifester malgré tes suppressants, c'est parce qu'il te l'a dit mais que Dynamis n'est pas au courant, c'est ça ? **

-**C'était si évident que ça ou alors je suis juste vraiment très mauvais quand il s'agit de garder un secret ? **

-**Haha, c'est pas de ta faute, j'ai juste un très bon sens de la déduction. **

-**Bon, bah maintenant on est trois à garder le secret.**

-**T'en fais pas, je dirai rien à Dynamis. **

-**J'espère bien, parce que sinon il va être gêné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. **

Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser, et très vite son gloussement se transforme en rire. Le souverain regarde son amant en souriant, heureux de le voir comme ça, souriant et riant. Il semblerait que maintenant que sa décision est prise, Kyoya soit bien plus serein, bien plus calme et apaisé. Bien plus heureux, tout simplement. Ryuga ne penserait pas que ça lui ferait ça, mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il est déçu. Pas déçu du tout même, au contraire ça le soulage. Il ne sait pas comment Kyoya gère la situation, il a du mal à se le figurer puisque lui est un alpha, donc ça le rassure de voir le vert ne pas se stresser. Ne plus se stresser, plus exactement.

-**Du coup, il va falloir attendre tes prochaines chaleurs, **finit par dire l'empereur après s'être perdu un peu dans ses pensées, prenant Kyoya par les épaules pour l'entrainer dans ses bras.

-**Oui… **répond l'oméga, se blottissant contre son amant. **Je dois reprendre mes suppressants bientôt normalement de toute façon, en même temps que toi, tu le sais bien. **

-**Oui, je le sais. **

-**Quand je pense que ce sera la première fois que je vais pouvoir…calmer mes douleurs et ma fièvre. Je sais vraiment pas comment je vais réagir… Pff, je déteste l'état dans lequel je suis quand j'ai mes chaleurs… J'arrive plus à penser correctement, je pense juste…à la douleur, à la fièvre, et au seul moyen de me soulager… **

-**Je sais Kyoya, je sais. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, tu le sais. **

-**Oui, 4 jours, comme à chaque fois, mais moi ça me parait long…**

-**Tu n'es pas obligé de subir ta prochaine chaleur pendant les 4 jours tu sais. **

-**Comment ça ? **

-**Eh bien, j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait t'arranger. **

-**Vas-y, dis, moi j'suis preneur hein. **

-**Tu peux tout simplement prendre tes suppressants après que je t'ai marqué, pour arrêter ta chaleur. Sachant que normalement, tu seras calmé pour quelques heures après, ça laisse le temps à ton corps de s'habituer, non ? **

-**…Putain, c'est tellement évident que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser…**

-**Haha, ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. **

L'oméga soupire, se trouvant un peu bête de ne pas avoir pensé à cette solution avant, mais il se sent surtout soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème qui commençait à l'angoisser. Kyoya n'a plus envie d'être angoissé ou stressé par quelque chose concernant sa condition d'oméga. En fait, il a envie de laisser justement sa condition au second plan. Souvent, il ne se définit que par ça, la faute à la manière dont son père l'a traité et qui l'a profondément marqué, mais il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas QUE ça. Il est loin de n'être que ça. Au contact de Ryuga, au contact de tout son amour, de sa considération et de l'attention qu'il lui porte, Kyoya se sent devenir…plus à l'aise. Ouais, il devient beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce qu'il est, et ça lui fait énormément de bien.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et la semaine prochaine, lemon et marquage, youhou ! *w*_**

**_Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Ryuga : C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer Kyo. _**

**_Chris : Mais oui, surtout qu'après le marquage, c'est le bébé ! Ouais ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : LA FERME CHRIS ! è_é_**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Ryuga : *soupire* Vous arrêterez jamais de vous disputer ou quoi ? _**

**_Moi : C'est peine perdue Ryu ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : *soupire encore*_**

**_Moi : Bien, du coup, on se retrouve mardi pour le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers ! Et bonne fête à toutes les mamans ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Oh fuck, j'ai pas appelé ma mère…_**

**_Kyoya : Merde, moi non plus…_**

**_Chris : Ah bah bravo ! Les fils modèles ! _**

**_Moi : Ouais, on vous félicite pas ! XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Oh ça va… _**

**_Moi : Bon allez, salut tout le monde ! À mardi ! X)_**


	22. Marquage

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre de cette fic omégaverse, un chapitre trèèèèèèèès important ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : *tire la gueule jusqu'au sol*_**

**_Ryuga : Fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment Kyo, tu le sais. _**

**_Kyoya : C'est pas une raison…_**

**_Chris : Tant que cette fic ne sera pas terminée, tu vas devoir subir Kyoya ! XD_**

**_Moi : Aujourd'hui, c'est donc le chapitre du marquage, héhé ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Et on ne va pas plus s'attarder ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, je sais que vous allez l'aimer, héhé ~_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais finir par me pendre avec ma ceinture…_**

**_Chris : Oh bah non quand même, tu nous manquerais ! XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Ce serait la gaffe du siècle de se planter de conv' ! Pour l'instant, ça m'est jamais arrivé ! XD_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi je suis devenue fan du DabiHawks, copine ! X)  
Je ne cesserai jamais de faire du RyuKeru, héhé ! *_*  
Dormir c'est le bien, dommage que je sois insomniaque ! ^^'  
Moi aussi je veux goûter du katsudon au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Du porc pané et du riz quoi, ça doit être trop bon ! TT_TT  
P.S : (Moi : Traffy, t'as des nouvelles de Kiddou ? Law : Non, toujours pas. Moi : Shit, je crois vraiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… Law : Et il est où l'algue ? Moi : Nami est venue le chercher dans la nuit… Il va prendre cher Marimo ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Des fois je laisse des reviews pendant mes insomnies, donc vers 1H30-2H du matin ! Voilà voilà XD  
J'aime tellement Kakeru, il est trop mignon ! n_n  
Ça m'avait trop manqué les conv' Messenger ! ^^_**

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé depuis que Kyoya a pris sa décision et qu'il en a informé son compagnon. L'hiver s'est bien installé, et la neige aussi, couvrant la capitale d'un épais manteau blanc qui semble figer la ville et son palais dans le temps. Il fait froid, très froid, comprenez par-là que les températures sont négatives presque tout le temps, donc l'empereur frileux de Drächme a très envie de passer ses journées devant son feu de cheminée avec Kyoya, ce qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas faire parce qu'il a ce qu'on appelle des « devoirs de souverain ». Cependant, depuis la journée de la veille, l'empereur quitte de moins en moins ses appartements, à part quand il n'a VRAIMENT pas le choix. Pourquoi donc ? Eh bien, parce que la veille, c'était le jour où Ryuga et Kyoya étaient censés reprendre leurs suppressants. Le souverain l'a fait, pas le vert, et maintenant ils attendent tous les deux que les hormones de l'oméga se réveillent et que sa chaleur commence. Ça ne devrait vraiment pas tarder, voilà pourquoi l'empereur essaie de rester autant que possible dans ses appartements. Ce serait vraiment la tuile que la chaleur de Kyoya commence alors que Ryuga est ailleurs en train de faire n'importe quel truc que sa fonction implique.

C'est donc Tsubasa qui se tape pratiquement tout le travail habituellement destiné au jeune souverain, et ça lui va très bien. L'argenté estime que ça fait partie intégrante de son travail de conseiller principal de prendre le relais quand l'empereur a autre chose à faire. Et puis là, c'est pas un truc pour lequel on va l'engueuler, c'est un peu son conseil qui le harcèle depuis des mois pour qu'il marque Kyoya. Donc bon, si on vient lui faire des reproches derrière, c'est vraiment que ses conseillers ont pour unique but de l'énerver.

-**Ryuga, ça va ? Tu veux pas aller DANS la cheminée aussi pendant que tu y es ? **Demande Kyoya en gloussant, assis sur le canapé tandis que le souverain est assis juste devant la cheminée, vraiment JUSTE devant la cheminée.

-**Si j'étais résistant au feu, j'irais dedans oui, **répond le souverain en ricanant. **Tu te sens encore…normal ? **

-**J'ai un petit peu mal à la tête et mal au ventre, donc je pense que dans quelques minutes ma chaleur va commencer, **soupire le vert.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, **dit Ryuga en revenant s'assoir près de son amant. **Ta chaleur commence, on fait l'amour, je te marque, tu reprends un suppressant, fin de la chaleur. Ça va aller.**

-**Oui, je sais, et je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, mais je déteste l'état dans lequel je suis quand j'entre en chaleur… Je vais pas être comme d'habitude, je vais être beaucoup plus…beaucoup plus soumis… Si tu pouvais oublier toutes les choses que je vais dire pendant qu'on fera l'amour, ce serait sympa…**

-**Allons mon amour, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état tu vas être pendant l'acte vu que tu ne l'as jamais fait en étant en chaleur. **

-**Ouais ouais, je sais, mais j'ai comme une espèce de pressentiment…**

-**Bon d'accord, je te promets que j'oublierai tous les trucs potentiellement gênants que tu vas dire au lit.**

-**Merci Ryuga… Au fait, il va comment le mec qui pourrit dans les cachots depuis près de deux mois ? **

-**Pluto ? Hum… Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce qu'il devient ? Je pensais…que tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de lui…**

-**Crois-le ou non, mais je peux être assez sadique quand on me fait du mal et qu'on essaie de bafouer mon humanité. J'ai…comme qui dirait la rancune tenace. Ce mec est un pourri de la pire espèce, et je sais qu'en plus il s'est comporté de manière dégueulasse avec Dynamis, c'est Dynamis lui-même qui me l'a dit, alors pitié, dis-moi qu'il souffre. **

-**Je vois. Eh bien, je n'ai évidemment pas été voir moi-même, mais d'après Dashan, il commence à ressembler de plus en plus à un cadavre. Dashan lui donne juste assez pour le maintenir en vie, mais vraiment juste assez. Cependant, avec l'hiver qui est bien là maintenant, il y a de grandes chances qu'on le retrouve un matin mort de froid dans sa cellule. **

-**Non ! Ne le laisse pas mourir comme ça. **

Ryuga sursaute un peu, surpris par la réaction de Kyoya, et il est encore plus surpris en voyant l'expression dure, froide et pleine de haine qu'arbore le vert. L'empereur n'a jamais vu son amant comme ça, même quand celui-ci venait tout juste d'arriver à la capitale de Drächme. En même temps, quand Kyoya venait tout juste d'arriver, il n'éprouvait de la haine envers personne, juste de la méfiance. Mais Pluto… Pluto a réussi à déclencher une haine profonde dans le cœur de l'oméga. Le garde a réussi à se mettre à dos un jeune homme particulièrement rancunier, et qui n'a aucune pitié quand ça concerne les pourritures de ce monde.

-**Comment ça « Ne le laisse pas mourir comme ça » ? **Demande le souverain, sans trop comprendre. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il…meure ? **

-**Si, mais je te l'ai dit : je veux qu'il souffre, **répond le vert, le regard glacial. **Mourir de froid, d'une hypothermie, c'est bien trop doux pour une ordure comme lui. Mourir de froid, c'est comme s'endormir. C'est comme mourir dans son sommeil. Il ne mérite pas une si belle mort. **

-**C'est vrai que dit comme ça, je suis d'accord avec toi, **gronde Ryuga, sentant un sentiment de colère s'emparer de lui. **Il ne mérite pas si bien. Il ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse mourir aussi paisiblement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? **

-**L'idée la plus sadique que j'ai, c'est l'écorchement, **rétorque Kyoya, toujours aussi froid, et ça commence à légèrement faire flipper l'empereur. **Je sais que c'est extrêmement douloureux, qu'on peut y survivre des heures, des jours même parfois, et il ne mérite que ça. **

-**Kyoya, mais d'où tu sors des idées pareilles… ? Tu commences à me faire peur…**

-**Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je fréquentais la famille royale de Fängnis quand j'étais plus jeune. Un jour, avec le fils du roi, on cherchait des livres à lire tranquillement, et on fouillait une énorme bibliothèque. J'suis tombé sans faire exprès sur un bouquin sur la torture et les méthodes d'exécution, et comme j'étais jeune ça m'a marqué. **

-**Eh bah, Ryo devrait penser à ranger ses bibliothèques pour éviter de traumatiser des gosses, dont le sien. **

-**Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah oui, évidemment que tu connais la famille royale de Fängnis, il y a les accords commerciaux… J'avais oublié…**

-**Je ne suis allé moi-même au palais royal de Fängnis qu'une seule fois, en fait je ne peux y aller que depuis que je suis monté sur le trône, avant c'était mes parents ou juste ma mère qui y allait. Ryo est un très bon souverain, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il parle pendant les dîners officiels… Son fils aussi, un véritable moulin à paroles. Il a ton âge d'ailleurs, non ? **

-**Ouais, Gingka… Effectivement, c'est un putain de moulin à paroles, et oui, il a mon âge… Ça va faire 5 ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, ni lui ni son père… Parfois, je me demande si Ryo ou Gingka…se demandent où je suis passé… **

-**Si vous étiez si proches avec Gingka, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit le cas.**

-**J'étais pas proche que de Gingka, j'étais assez proche de Ryo aussi. C'est un homme bien, un homme avec des valeurs… S'il savait ce que mon père m'a fait, il serait dégoûté… Ils avaient beau être proches tous les deux, Ryo n'approuvait pas les propos de mon père au sujet des omégas mâles. Tss, je me demande bien quel genre d'excuse en carton il a pu inventer pour justifier ma soudaine disparition… **

-**Tu aurais envie de les revoir ? J'veux dire, Ryo et son fils.**

-**Pourquoi pas, ouais ? Ce serait…sympa…**

-**La prochaine fois que j'irai, je pourrai t'emmener si tu veux. Si je te marque, tu pourras sortir du palais, pour peu que je sois là moi aussi. **

Kyoya sourit légèrement, appréciant l'idée de retourner au palais royal de Fängnis. L'oméga doit bien avouer qu'il se demande si en cinq longues années, le palais a beaucoup changé. Dans ses souvenirs, il était évidemment plus petit que le palais impérial de Drächme, mais il était assez chaleureux. La pièce avec toutes les bibliothèques remplies de livres était grande, lumineuse, et il y avait beaucoup de plantes dedans. D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi une serre attenante au palais, que Kyoya aimait beaucoup. Il doit aussi y en avoir une ici, au palais de Drächme. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ryuga tiens.

Mais ça attendra une autre fois, là Kyoya commence à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Depuis quelques minutes, il commence à avoir du mal à respirer sans haleter légèrement, son cœur s'emballe, il a mal au ventre et à la tête et il commence à avoir bien trop chaud pour que ce ne soit que le feu de la cheminée qui lui fasse ça. Et puis il ressent aussi une certaine envie de sauter sur Ryuga, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à sentir ses phéromones. C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de lui qu'il a envie de lui sauter dessus à cause de sa chaleur, pas parce que c'est un alpha. Et rien que ça…ça change beaucoup de choses. L'empereur commence à sentir les phéromones de Kyoya s'affoler malgré ses suppressants et ça le fait sourire. Pas sourire d'amusement ou sourire de gêne, non non. Ça le fait sourire…eh bien, ça le fait sourire d'excitation et un peu d'impatience. Une fois qu'il aura marqué Kyoya, il pourra arrêter de se faire un sang d'encre pour des petites choses qui sont censés n'avoir presque aucune importance. Et puis bien au-delà de ça, il aime l'oméga et il est toujours partant à l'idée de faire l'amour avec lui.

-**R-Ryuga… **finit par dire Kyoya avec une voix un peu fébrile. **Je vais…plus pouvoir tenir…**

-**Je sais, je le sens Kyoya, **répond calmement le souverain. **Attends quelques secondes s'il te plait. **

-**Comment ça… ? **S'étonne le vert en voyant son amant se lever pour aller vers sa table de chevet, commençant à avoir les yeux embrumés et à se sentir perdre pied avec la réalité. **M-Me laisse pas comme ça steuplait…**

-**J'vais pas te laisser dans cet état enfin Kyoya, tu le sais bien, **glousse doucement Ryuga, sortant une boîte en carton rempli de mouchoirs de sa table de chevet et la posant dessus. **Je sors ça pour essuyer ta nuque quand je t'aurai mordu, tu vas saigner. **

-**S-Super, ça m'fait une belle jambe… S'il te plait, je commence à me sentir…vraiment mal… **

-**Je sais Kyoya, j'arrive. **

Le jeune souverain revient vers le canapé et prend Kyoya dans ses bras, sachant très bien qu'avec la douleur le jeune homme n'arrivera sans doute pas à marcher. En se retrouvant dans les bras de l'empereur, Kyoya se sent encore plus perdre la tête, entouré par son odeur d'alpha, faible à cause des suppressants mais quand même présente. Dès que Ryuga pose l'oméga sur les fourrures de son lit, ce dernier s'accroche de toutes ses forces au haut à manches longues que porte son compagnon et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'empereur est un peu surpris car ce n'est pas le comportement habituel de Kyoya, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et répond très vite au baiser. Ryuga ne le voit pas car il a fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser, mais Kyoya est en train de virer au rouge tomate à toute vitesse. Pas parce qu'il est gêné hein, parce qu'il a très chaud. Très très chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il a envie de rompre ce baiser très vite pour passer à des choses plus sérieuses et pouvoir calmer cette douleur qui commence à lui tordre violemment le ventre. Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

-**Ryuga, ça suffit… **souffle-t-il, les yeux flous. **J'en peux plus, prends-moi…**

Ryuga ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller un peu les yeux, surpris d'entendre Kyoya parler comme ça, mais il est encore plus surpris de ne pas l'entendre se confondre en excuses et devenir rouge pivoine deux secondes après. Eh bien, l'oméga est vraiment dans un autre monde cette fois, ce qui s'explique sûrement par le fait qu'il se laisse emporter par ses hormones au lieu de lutter contre elles. Bien qu'un peu perturbé par l'attitude de Kyoya, qui n'est pas du tout celle dont il a l'habitude, le jeune empereur sourit et arrête de se prendre la tête. Kyoya lui a demandé d'oublier tout ce qu'il pourrait dire de gênant de toute façon, alors il va l'écouter et ne pas tenir rigueur de tout ce que son amant va dire de gênant au lit, enfin ce que Kyoya considère comme gênant.

-**Il faudrait que tu sois moins couvert pour ça, **ricane Ryuga, regardant avec envie mais aussi un peu d'amusement Kyoya se tortiller de désir sous lui.

-**Eh bah alors déshabille-moi, t'attends quoi ? **Lui rétorque le vert, les yeux de plus en plus flous et embrumés. **Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi, j'ai mal…et je te veux… ~**

C'est étrange cette manière de parler qu'a Kyoya quand il se laisse engloutir par ses instincts d'oméga en chaleur. D'un côté, Ryuga retrouve sa manière franche de dire ce qu'il pense sans détours, et de l'autre il le supplie et le presse de le faire sien. C'est comme s'il y avait deux facettes différentes du jeune homme qui se disputaient le contrôle de ses paroles. En tout cas, en entendant son amant dire qu'il a envie de lui, et vite, l'empereur sent des courants électriques particulièrement chauds parcourir tout son corps et commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne perd donc pas une seconde pour accéder à la requête de l'oméga et le débarrasser de ses vêtements, même si ça prend un peu de temps compte tenu de toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il porte. Une fois Kyoya entièrement déshabillé, Ryuga s'attèle à se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, ce qui une nouvelle fois s'avère un peu long. Un peu trop long au goût de son amant d'ailleurs, puisque ce dernier se redresse et aide son compagnon à se déshabiller plus vite. Le jeune souverain trouve cette soudaine impatience de Kyoya à la fois amusante et excitante. Maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes sont nus, l'impatience de Kyoya atteint des sommets et Ryuga sent déjà ses canines commencer à s'allonger, excité par les phéromones de l'oméga qu'il arrive à sentir.

-**Arrête…de me regarder Ryuga, **geint le vert, souffrant et ne demandant qu'à être soulagé. **Baise-moi et marque-moi, pitié ! ~**

-**L'impatience te rend vulgaire mon amour, **ricane l'empereur, regardant son amant avec envie et amour. **Mets-toi sur le ventre s'il te plait, il faut que j'ai ta nuque à portée…de dents ~**

-**Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me prends après… **répond Kyoya en se tournant pour se retrouver le ventre contre les fourrures du lit, rouge à cause de la fièvre qu'il ressent.

-**Tu crois vraiment sérieusement qu'on a fait tout ça pour qu'au final je me barre et je t'abandonne nu et excité sur notre lit ? **Souffle Ryuga à l'oreille de son amant dans un ricanement suave. **Hors de question ~**

Le souverain passe alors sa main sur la nuque de son amant, poussant ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval pour laisser sa peau libre d'accès. Kyoya tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder son compagnon, les yeux embrumés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'excitation, lui intimant du regard d'y aller parce qu'il n'en peut vraiment plus. Ryuga laisse un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres et décide qu'il a déjà bien assez fait attendre l'oméga et que ça suffit.

Dans un geste à la fois tendre et sensuel, l'empereur se glisse dans l'intimité de son amant, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à du soulagement de la part de l'oméga. À cet instant, la douleur dans le corps de Kyoya disparait instantanément et se transforme en un feu ardent qui semble le consumer avec une étrange douceur. Le jeune homme a la sensation sur le moment d'être en train de flotter au-dessus de son corps…et d'être complet. De son côté, Ryuga est étonné pendant une seconde de sentir que les chaires de son amant sont étrangement humides, et puis la seconde d'après il se rappelle que c'est normal puisque les omégas se lubrifient naturellement pendant leurs chaleurs pour faciliter leurs rapports sexuels.

-**Ça va Kyoya… ? **Demande le jeune empereur en souriant, caressant les cheveux de Kyoya. **Ça t'a calmé ? ~**

-**Ouais, ça va beaucoup mieux… **souffle Kyoya, souriant. **J'ai plus mal… Mais tu comptes pas t'arrêter là quand même ? ~**

-**Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? **Ricane Ryuga, embrassant son amant sur l'épaule droite. **Quand je commence, je termine ~**

Les deux amants ricanent de concert et Kyoya se rend compte quand son compagnon commence ses va et vient qu'il ne ressent absolument aucune douleur. Pas la moindre once de douleur, pas même ne serait-ce qu'une petite gêne, seulement un intense plaisir. Il ne risque pas de s'en plaindre, au contraire il exprime tout son plaisir sans essayer de retenir sa voix, pour le plus grand plaisir des oreilles de Ryuga. Le jeune souverain n'est pas habitué à l'humidité des chaires de l'oméga lors d'une chaleur, mais il commence déjà à s'y faire, laissant des râles de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge et aller s'échouer dans les oreilles du vert. Ses mouvements sont grandement facilités par le lubrifiant que sécrètent naturellement tous les omégas en chaleur, et sans s'en rendre compte il accélère progressivement. Kyoya le sent lui, et le volume de ses gémissements augmente proportionnellement. Maintenant que sa douleur et sa fièvre se sont calmées, le jeune homme a un peu retrouvé sa tête et profite bien plus de l'instant, sans impatience et sans précipitation. Au contraire, il a envie que ça dure le plus longtemps possible tellement il se sent bien.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte non plus, Kyoya cambre un peu le dos, faisant ressortir sa nuque comme s'il voulait instinctivement l'offrir à son alpha, enfin futur alpha. Ryuga le voit, et cette fois il en est sûr : ses crocs d'alpha sont sortis. Mais pourtant, il ne ressent pas encore l'envie de le mordre. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il doit mordre. Il ressent juste l'envie d'être le plus possible lié à son oméga, de lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Dans un geste qui parait pratiquement être un réflexe tant il est rapide, le souverain attrape la main droite de Kyoya avec sa propre main droite et entrelace leurs doigts avec tendresse. En sentant Ryuga faire ça, le vert sourit et laisse l'empereur serrer sa main avec toute sa tendresse, mais il ressent aussi l'envie irrépressible de lui exprimer son amour.

-**R-Ryu…Ryuga ! ~ **Essaie d'appeler l'oméga, ce qui est difficile avec sa voix qui vrille à cause de tout le plaisir qu'il ressent.

-**Oui… ? ~ **Répond le souverain, un peu perdu dans son propre plaisir, cognant de plus en plus fort dans le corps de son amant.

-**J-Je… ! Je… ! ~ **Tente d'articuler Kyoya avant de sentir une intense décharge de plaisir le secouer brusquement. **AAAH ! ~ J-JE T'AIME ! ~**

Un peu gêné d'avoir crié comme ça alors qu'il essayait juste de dire « je t'aime » à son compagnon, Kyoya rougit un peu en jetant un regard à Ryuga, mais il a surtout les yeux embués par des larmes de plaisir qui commencent à couler de ses orbes bleues. Le jeune alpha laisse un sourire légèrement attendri se dessiner sur son visage, mais très vite le sourire attendri se transforme en un sourire un peu carnassier qui révèle les crocs d'alpha du souverain.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime mon Kyoya ~ **Rétorque l'empereur en essuyant les larmes de Kyoya de sa main libre. **Et je crois que je viens de taper dans ta prostate ~**

L'oméga hoche légèrement la tête pour confirmer ce que vient de dire Ryuga, et la seconde d'après il est en train de crier son plaisir parce que son amant cogne rapidement et fortement dans ce point si sensible de son intimité qui lui fait voir des petites étoiles. Ça y est, il se sent perdre la tête… Il n'arrive plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, il se laisse juste sombrer dans le plaisir, fermant les yeux pour démultiplier les sensations. L'alpha aussi se laisse porter par le plaisir, n'ayant pour but que de grimper au 7ème ciel avec son amant. Ryuga ne pense même plus au fait de marquer le jeune homme parce qu'il a la sensation que quand ce sera le moment, il le fera instinctivement. Le souverain laisse juste ses gémissements de plaisir emplir ses appartements avec les cris de plaisir de Kyoya. Cris de plaisir qui deviennent de plus en plus forts et de moins en moins contrôlés. L'oméga le sent, il est bientôt à la limite de son endurance. Il faut qu'il le dise vite à son amant, encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à articuler au milieu de ses cris.

-**R-Ryuga, j-je vais… ! ~ **Arrive-t-il à dire au milieu de tous ses cris, jetant un regard embué par les larmes de plaisir à son amant.

L'empereur ne répond pas, il se contente de sourire rapidement pour dire qu'il a compris, puis se plaque contre le corps tremblant de l'oméga pour avoir le visage en face de sa nuque, y laissant mourir les souffles de sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus erratique. L'alpha passe également sa main gauche, sa main qui n'est pas liée à celle de Kyoya, sous le corps de son amant pour saisir son sexe tendu et le caresser avec un mélange de sensualité et de tendresse. Kyoya ne s'attendait pas à ce que le souverain fasse ça et laisse un petit cri aigu de surprise lui échapper quand il sent sa main chaude s'enrouler autour de son érection pour s'en occuper, mais la surprise ne dure qu'une malheureuse seconde pour céder très vite sa place à encore plus de plaisir. Cette fois c'est trop, c'est vraiment trop. Kyoya sent toutes ses forces l'abandonner et se cambre brusquement, jouissant dans un cri qui traverse ses cordes vocales en lui donnant la sensation de les déchirer une par une.

Au moment exact où ce cri commence à sortir de la bouche de Kyoya, au moment où tous ses muscles se contractent, y compris ses chaires, Ryuga sent une force presque surnaturelle lui hurler l'ordre de mordre maintenant. C'est le moment. Le souverain ouvre la bouche et mord sauvagement l'oméga à la nuque, enfonçant profondément ses crocs d'alpha dans la peau légèrement pâle et laiteuse de son amant, et une demi-seconde après, il jouit en lui en sentant ses chaires humides compresser son sexe. Comme Kyoya atteint le pic de son plaisir pile à ce moment-là, la douleur de cette morsure n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle devrait l'être, effacée par une montagne de plaisir.

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Kyoya sent l'odeur d'alpha de Ryuga l'envelopper comme une douce couverture réconfortante et ressent un sentiment d'apaisement incroyable. Alors ça fait ça le marquage ? Il n'aurait jamais cru… Le vert laisse échapper un gémissement quand il sent son amant à la fois se retirer de son corps encore tremblant à cause de son orgasme et retirer ses dents de sa nuque. Il sent un liquide chaud et un peu épais couler sur sa nuque, son cou et le haut de son dos, et il sait que c'est son sang, mais il s'en fiche totalement. Kyoya préfère laisser ce doux sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ressent infuser chaque parcelle de son corps. Ryuga est quant à lui vite ramené sur Terre en voyant le sang de son amant couler de la morsure qu'il vient de faire. Le jeune alpha sépare leurs mains entrelacées pour attraper des mouchoirs et essuie le sang qui perle à grosses gouttes, grimaçant un peu à cause du goût métallique qu'il a dans la bouche, dû évidemment à quelques gouttes de sang restées sur ses dents. Peu à peu, les deux se remettent de cet intense moment. Kyoya est calmé pour plusieurs heures, il ne sait pas combien mais il pense pouvoir dire environ quatre, et il commence à retrouver toute sa tête.

-**Alors ça y est… **murmure-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'empereur, la voix un peu fatiguée d'avoir tant crié. **Tu es mon alpha, Ryuga…**

-**Eh oui, **lui répond Ryuga en souriant, ressentant tout l'apaisement de son oméga. **Je suis ton alpha, mon amour. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal en te mordant ? J'y suis allé…hum…un peu fort…**

-**J'ai senti que tu me mordais, mais ça m'a pas fait mal, **le rassure Kyoya en souriant légèrement avant de se mettre à rougir un peu. **Désolé pour tes fourrures par contre… Va falloir encore les faire laver…**

-**Mmh ? Un petit peu oui, mais ça va, il n'y a que moi qui les aies salies, **dit le souverain en haussant les épaules, se laissant rouler à côté de Kyoya pour s'allonger sur son lit.

-**Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?**

-**Kyoya, tu n'as pas éjaculé. Regarde ma main gauche, il n'y a rien dessus. Tu t'en es pas rendu compte ? **

-**Non… Je suppose que c'est normal, enfin que c'est à cause de ma chaleur…**

-**Moi je suppose pas, je sais que c'est ça, c'est bien pour ça que je suis pas surpris. Et non, je ne tiens pas ça de Chris cette fois, j'ai feuilleté le livre de la mère d'Hikaru. **

-**Hé, j'avais rien dit hein ! **

-**Tu l'as pensé très fort ! **

-**Même pas vrai ! **

Les amants rigolent ensemble de bon cœur, puis Kyoya vient se blottir contre le torse du souverain et sourit en sentant les bras de son compagnon l'enlacer. Ryuga serre son amant contre lui, se sentant tout aussi heureux et apaisé que l'est son oméga. Ils vont rester comme ça un moment, après ils iront prendre un bain, et ensuite Kyoya pourra prendre un suppressant. L'empereur en profitera pour désinfecter la trace de morsure sur la nuque de Kyoya et lui mettre une petite compresse, le temps qu'elle cicatrise. Ce serait bête qu'une trace de morsure qu'il gardera tout sa vie s'infecte et lui fasse mal. Ryuga regarde le visage paisible du vert, pas endormi mais tout aussi paisible que quand il dort, et ressent une incroyable tendresse pour lui et une envie presque surnaturelle de protéger le jeune homme à tout prix. C'est normal, c'est parce qu'il est son alpha maintenant. Le souverain embrasse Kyoya sur le front et lui sourit. Maintenant, leurs destins sont liés pour de bon, et pour toujours.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Enfiiiiin, les voilà liés pour l'éternité ~_**

**_Kyoya : SUPER ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Arrête de râler Kyo ! _**

**_Ryuga : En tout cas, savoir que Pluto va finir écorché, je dois avouer que c'est très agréable ! *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Il va avoir trèèèès mal ! *sourire sadique*_**

**_Chris : Effectivement, très mal ! X)_**

**_Moi : Sinon, j'ai une petite annonce à faire ! La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre de « L'empereur et moi »._**

**_Kyoya : *dans sa tête* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! _**

**_Chris : Bah pourquoi ? :(_**

**_Moi : Dimanche prochain, on sera le 21 juin, et le 21 juin c'est la Fête des pères ! Et pour l'occasion, il y aura un OS ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *dans sa tête* Et merde…_**

**_Ryuga : Eh bah, ça sent encore l'OS dérivé de ta fic « Le prince dragon »…_**

**_Moi : Ah boooon ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : T'es pas croyable…_**

**_Moi : Je sais ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! ^_^_**

**_Moi : Je retourne à l'écriture moi d'ailleurs, héhé ! _**


	23. Du bonheur dans l'air

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Pfiou, fini les rattrapages, à moi la liberté ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Et allez, elle va de nouveau avoir tout le temps qu'il faut pour écrire…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, tu as bien raison Kyo ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. C'est bon, c'est safe. Bon, y a deux ou trois moments un peu déprimants, mais c'est léger hein. _**

**_Chris : Moi j'ai hâte que ça avance ! Le bébé, le bébé ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, Dynamis il tient beaucoup à toi non ? Parce que je pense qu'il va te perdre si tu continues à me saouler ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Toujours autant de self-control toi ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Chris, arrête de jouer avec le feu…_**

**_Moi : Ne vous disputez pas les enfants ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Nile est pas naïf, par contre il est bien aveugle oui ! XD  
Héhé, j'adore frôler les lemons comme ça ! _**

**_Marius : 43°C ?! Mais t'habites où ?! Dans une casserole ?! Ma pote Garance est partie dans le sud de l'Espagne l'été dernier, il faisait « seulement » 41°C ! XD  
Vous verrez bien pour Dashan ! n_n  
J'aime bien élipser les lemons parfois, les scènes after sex c'est cool aussi ! X)  
P.S : (Moi : Tulipe manchot psychopathe ! C'est presque une aussi belle description que poulet ananas grillé ! XD Law : *fronce les sourcils* Non mais d'où tu sors ça toi ? Moi : Pas important ! On voit de qui je parle, c'est le plus important ! X))_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Si ça se trouve, Chaoxin est atteint de somniloquie et il parle dans son sommeil ! XD  
Moi je me serais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, je me serais barrée en courant pour fuir la gêne je pense ! ^^'  
Oui, il est perspicace Chris ! X)_**

**_Jinwrite : Oui, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! XD  
Oui, Chris sait de quoi il parle ! ^^  
Bah c'est-à-dire que s'il se fait choper Ryuga, on va l'accuser de détournement de mineur ! Le pauvre ^^'  
Le fluff c'est le bien ! u_u_**

* * *

Après s'être un peu reposés, Ryuga et Kyoya se lèvent du lit et se dirigent vers la salle de bain. Contrairement à la premières où ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux, cette fois Kyoya n'a pas mal en se relevant. Il ne ressent aucune douleur dans le bas de son dos, pas même un petit tiraillement, et par conséquent il ne boite pas, même pas ne serait-ce que légèrement. Bien sûr, tout ça c'est grâce au lubrifiant qu'il a sécrété pendant le rapport, mais ça lui fait bizarre. En tout cas, il a hâte de prendre un bain. Il se sent…glissant, et il a beaucoup transpiré évidemment. Kyoya a chaud, et le sang continue de couler assez abondamment de la morsure sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à garder un mouchoir à cet endroit pour ne pas se retrouver avec du sang partout dans son dos et aussi pour éviter de tâcher le sol. Il faut bien avouer que Ryuga a mordu très fort, et ses dents se sont enfoncées profondément dans la chair de la nuque de son oméga. Le souverain a d'ailleurs toujours le goût métallique du sang de Kyoya dans la bouche, et ça lui donne légèrement envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas un goût franchement agréable… Quand ils se seront lavés, l'empereur se fera un bon petit verre de whisky pour faire disparaitre ce goût si fort et désagréable.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, le premier réflexe de Ryuga est de se diriger vers son meuble-lavabo pour prendre un coton, du désinfectant et une compresse ainsi que du sparadrap médical. C'est le plus important de désinfecter la plaie avant d'aller dans l'eau du bain. Ici, l'eau est assez « pure », mais ça reste de l'eau toute simple. Et sur une plaie, eh bien ça va piquer. Ayant vu son alpha aller vers le meuble-lavabo, et sachant très bien pour quelle raison il y va, Kyoya s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire pour l'attendre et continue d'essuyer sa nuque avec son mouchoir, un peu à l'aveuglette. En vérité, il ne le voit pas mais il est en train de sérieusement étaler tout son sang sur sa nuque et ça fait une grosse tâche. Mais évidemment, le pauvre il ne peut pas voir ce qu'il fait. Ryuga va devoir essuyer tout ça lui-même. Une fois qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut, l'empereur revient vers son compagnon et glousse un peu.

-**Mon Dieu Kyoya, t'as du sang plein la nuque, **dit-il en s'asseyant derrière le vert sur le rebord de la baignoire. **On dirait que tu as été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Et t'as tout étalé en plus.**

-**Oui bah je fais pas exprès d'étaler mon sang hein, je vois pas ce que je fais je te rappelle, **répond Kyoya en rougissant un peu. **Et puis c'est toi la bête sauvage au cas-où t'aurais oublié ! **

-**Héhé, je sais mon amour, je te taquine juste, **ricane légèrement le souverain en essuyant correctement le sang de la nuque de Kyoya après avoir mouillé le mouchoir.

-**C'est… Hum…ça ressemble à quoi, Ryuga ? **Demande l'oméga en se tournant légèrement vers son nouvel alpha. **J'veux dire, ça se voit beaucoup ? Moi je peux pas trop voir, même en me regardant dans le miroir… **

-**Eh bien, c'est une trace de morsure quoi. Avec tes cheveux détachés, on ne verra rien, mais avec tes cheveux attachés ça va un peu se voir. Euh… Peut-être un peu beaucoup même. **

-**Ouais, t'es en train de me dire que tu m'as pas loupé quoi ! **

-**C'est possible, oui.**

-**Tss… Eh bah là j'suis bien marqué hein. **

-**Hé, je fais pas les choses à moitié moi ! **

-**Oui oui, je vois ça mon amour. **

-**Le plus important, c'est que maintenant nos destins sont liés pour toujours. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, à part la mort elle-même. **

-**Je sais pas si ce que tu dis est romantique ou glauque, mais au moins l'intention est là. **

Tout en parlant avec son oméga, Ryuga met du désinfectant sur le coton qu'il a pris et désinfecte la morsure qu'il a laissée sur la nuque du jeune homme. Kyoya grimace un petit peu et frissonne mais se laisse faire sans rechigner. Une fois que c'est fait, le jeune empereur place la compresse et la maintient en place avec le sparadrap médical.

-**Et voilà, **dit-il avec un petit sourire, embrassant la nuque de son oméga juste au-dessus de la compresse. **Tu vas devoir garder cette compresse quelques jours le temps que ça cicatrise, genre deux-trois jours je pense. **

-**Okay, **répond Kyoya en souriant lui aussi. **On peut enfin se laver maintenant…**

-**Tu te sens si sale que ça Kyoya ? **Demande Ryuga en haussant un sourcil, surpris, tout en tendant le bras pour ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire.

-**Bah j'ai beaucoup transpiré… Et puis ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui secrète du lubrifiant hein, **rétorque le vert en rougissant.

-**Oui, c'est vrai, désolé Kyoya. Je ne suis pas vraiment capable de comprendre…**

-**T'inquiète pas, c'était pas un reproche. Et puis je suis difficilement compréhensible…**

-**Je trouve pas. Moi je te comprends très bien la plupart du temps. **

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel en souriant mais rougit un peu et se met dans la baignoire, l'eau étant assez montée. Le jeune souverain sourit aussi et s'installe derrière lui dans la baignoire, le serrant dans ses bras. Le vert aurait bien envie de se blottir dans les bras de Ryuga et de s'endormir à moitié comme ça, mais par contre il n'a pas envie que ses doigts ressemblent à des raisins secs parce qu'il sera resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. Il ira se reposer dans le lit de Ryuga après. Enfin…c'est aussi son lit maintenant.

-**Je vais y aller après Kyoya, **dit l'empereur alors que Kyoya saisit le savon pour se laver. **T'oublieras pas de prendre ton suppressant hein ? **

-**Non non, j'oublierai pas, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas aller faire ? **Demande le vert, curieux.

-**Je ne vais pas m'absenter longtemps, je dois seulement aller voir Tsubasa, **répond Ryuga avec un sourire en coin qui semble un peu sadique à Kyoya.

-**Voir Tsubasa hein ? **Répète Kyoya, intrigué par cet aspect sadique du sourire de son amant. **Et pour quoi faire ? Nan parce que vu ton sourire là, j'crois pas que ce soit pour lui demander s'il s'en sort bien avec le boulot que tu lui as laissé. **

-**Eh bien… Il faut bien que j'aille le voir pour rendre mon jugement concernant Pluto. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça. C'est à lui que je dois transmettre mes ordres concernant la condition des prisonniers la plupart du temps. **

-**Oui, la plupart du temps. Pour moi, tu as comme qui dirait fait une petite exception. **

-**Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres prisonniers. Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres prisonniers. J'ai transgressé absolument toutes les règles du protocole habituel pour toi, et même que je m'en fous parce que ça valait totalement le coup. **

Kyoya glousse tout en se frottant avec le savon, mais n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rougir, un peu touché, il faut bien l'avouer, par les paroles de son compagnon. C'est vrai que Ryuga a dû transgresser absolument toutes les règles des protocoles habituels que doit suivre un empereur pour tout et n'importe quoi, et tout ça rien que pour Kyoya. Même quand il n'était pas encore amoureux du vert, il était prêt à se mettre beaucoup de monde à dos pour lui, parce qu'il sentait déjà que le jeune homme était…spécial. Très spécial. Et il est encore prêt à transgresser tout plein d'autres règles pour Kyoya, pour le bien-être de l'oméga. De toute façon, c'est lui l'empereur, donc c'est lui qui décide. Et si ça ne plait pas à ses foutus conseillers, eh bien il s'en fout parce que de toute façon il ne les aime pas et ne les a jamais aimés. Sauf Tsubasa, mais ça vous l'aviez deviné.

Après s'être correctement lavé tous les deux, surtout Kyoya qui était le plus « sale » des deux, l'alpha et son oméga sortent de la baignoire et se sèchent. Kyoya se sent bien mieux, soulagé des douleurs et de la fièvre causées par sa chaleur et se sentant désormais propre, et c'est avec un petit sourire enjoué qu'il retourne dans la chambre pour se rhabiller. Ryuga ressent le bonheur de Kyoya à travers le lien qui les unit maintenant et se sent tout aussi bien que lui, souriant comme lui. Il a la sensation de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux et apaisé de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il se doute que ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité, il y a eu plein de moments où il était très heureux dans sa vie aussi, mais…il a la sensation de ressentir deux fois plus de bonheur que ce qu'il devrait normalement. Ouais, deux fois plus, parce qu'il ressent aussi celui de Kyoya. Et ça, ça c'est une sensation impossible à comprendre tant qu'on ne la vit pas soi-même.

Dès que Kyoya s'est rhabillé, son premier réflexe est d'aller vers la table de chevet de l'empereur pour prendre le flacon de suppressants Oméga qui est dedans. Oui, maintenant les flacons de suppressants Alpha et Oméga sont au même endroit, plus besoin de traverser tout le palais pour que Kyoya puisse calmer ses chaleurs. Et franchement, qui va s'en plaindre ? Certainement pas Ryuga et encore moins Kyoya. L'oméga sort donc un petit cachet rond et blanc du flacon en verre et rejoint son amant près du meuble dans lequel sont rangés les verres et l'alcool de ce dernier. Il prend un verre, va le remplir d'eau dans la salle de bain, puis met le cachet dans sa bouche et l'avale avec l'eau. Voilà, maintenant il est tranquille. De son côté, Ryuga se sert un fond de whisky, vraiment juste un fond histoire de se rincer les papilles, et l'avale cul-sec. Le goût métallique et désagréable du sang de Kyoya disparait alors de la bouche du jeune souverain et il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir comme une espèce d'animal suceur de sang, type chauve-souris vampire, ou alors comme un…cannibale. Brrr, rien que d'y penser ça lui colle des frissons. Heureusement qu'il n'aura plus jamais à faire ça, à mordre Kyoya jusqu'au sang… Il a eu sa dose là, le goût du sang est vraiment une horreur. Maintenant, il peut y aller.

-**Je vais y aller Kyoya du coup, je te promets que je reviendrai vite, **dit le jeune empereur en reposant son verre et en rangeant sa bouteille de whisky.

-**Je peux survivre sans toi quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, **ricane Kyoya en réponse, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. **Je suis un grand garçon tu sais. **

-**Toi, t'as pas l'air de savoir que c'est très dur pour un oméga d'être séparé physiquement de son alpha, **rétorque Ryuga en ricanant à son tour, venant vers son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras. **Tu pourrais te mettre à ressentir un profond sentiment de malaise. **

-**Tss, bien sûr que je le sais idiot, je ne suis pas totalement ignorant tu sais, **répond le vert en collant une pichenette sur le front du souverain, l'air amusé et provocateur. **Et je sais aussi que ce n'est effectif qu'à partir d'un kilomètre de distance entre nous deux. Je veux bien que le palais soit très grand, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à mettre un kilomètre de distance entre nous. **

-**Okay, je suis échec et mat. C'est vrai qu'un kilomètre dans le palais, c'est pas possible. **

-**Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas totalement ignorant quant à ma propre condition et aux relations alpha/oméga. **

-**Hé, j'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste…eh bien, j'essaie de me faire un peu désirer. Peut-être que toi tu t'en sors très bien loin de moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aime pas être loin de toi, même quand tu n'es pas SI loin que ça de moi. Voilà, là c'est le moment où tu rigoles parce que je suis un peu trop romantique et beaucoup trop accro à toi…**

-**Nan, là c'est pas le moment où je rigole parce que t'es un peu trop romantique et beaucoup trop accro à moi. C'est le moment où je t'embrasse parce que t'es la meilleure personne que je connaisse et que je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aimes. **

Ryuga hausse un sourcil, un peu surpris, et il a l'air encore plus surpris quand Kyoya passe ses bras autour de son cou et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Oui, il pensait réellement que Kyoya allait rigoler et se moquer gentiment de lui, mais c'est bien mal connaître le vert. Jamais il ne trouvera Ryuga « trop romantique », d'ailleurs il ne voit pas vraiment Ryuga comme un mec romantique, mais il a ce petit côté accro et légèrement possessif, sûrement parce que c'est un alpha. Attention, pas de la possessivité toxique, pas du tout, de la possessivité plutôt mignonne et un peu maladroite. Et Kyoya trouve ça…complètement craquant. C'est mignon, et ça le flatte aussi un peu de constater qu'il compte autant pour quelqu'un en ce monde. Bah ouais, Kyoya a un égo, comme tout le monde, et le sien a été énormément malmené au fil des années, alors ça lui fait du bien de le reconstruire un peu, progressivement. L'égo, l'estime de soi et la confiance en soi, c'est important pour n'importe quel autre humain.

-**Allez, ça suffit mon amour, il faut vraiment que j'aille retrouver Tsubasa, **glousse légèrement Ryuga en rompant le baiser.

-**Je sais, **ricane le vert, restant quand même accroché à son amant. **Tu dois aller retrouver ton conseiller en chef qui assure tes arrières depuis plusieurs jours et lui transmettre que tu veux que Pluto se fasse écorcher. J'aurais presque envie de venir voir son calvaire, de savourer ma vengeance, mais je sens que ça va juste me faire vomir. J'ai le cœur un peu trop fragile pour regarder ce genre de supplice, même sur quelqu'un que je hais du plus profond de mon âme… Juste de savoir combien de temps il aura survécu comme ça, ça me suffira. **

-**Ouais, je te comprends, **dit l'empereur en replaçant des mèches de cheveux de Kyoya derrière son oreille, avant de se mettre à ricaner légèrement. **N'empêche, tu m'avais caché que tu étais un petit sadique rancunier. **

-**Rancunier oui, sadique non, **rétorque Kyoya avec un petit ricanement amusé. **Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, mais j'aime savoir que quelqu'un que je hais souffre. Juste le savoir, ça peut très bien me suffire. C'est même…presque mieux. Ça me laisse le loisir d'imaginer l'étendue de la souffrance que la personne peut ressentir, du coup je peux exagérer la réalité. **

-**Tu m'fais un peu peur quand tu dis des trucs pareils Kyoya…**

-**Haha, c'est bizarre dans la bouche d'un oméga ? **

-**Ah non, rien à voir, ça fait juste peur d'entendre quelqu'un qui dit des trucs aussi glauques. Ça pourrait être toi, Dashan ou Chris, ça me ferait peur de la même manière ! **

-**T'inquiète pas, j'suis pas un psychopathe. C'est juste…que je suis extrêmement rancunier et sans pitié quand on me fait du mal. Et puis bon…Pluto est un être particulièrement répugnant. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne aussi mauvaise que lui, et c'est la personne qui m'a fait le plus souffrir dans ma vie alors qu'elle était censée m'aimer… **

L'oméga devient soudainement très sombre et son regard bleu comme l'océan se fait froid, très froid. Le changement est si brusque et soudain, et le contraste si prenant que Ryuga en sursaute légèrement. Le souverain a déjà vu Kyoya triste, agacé, méfiant, il l'a même vu au pire du pire, au fond du trou, mais jamais il n'avait vu une haine pareille sur le visage de l'oméga, une expression si glaciale et dure… Depuis qu'il est au palais de Drächme, Kyoya a eu le temps de se retrouver face à lui-même et ses pensées, et sa haine envers son père s'est tellement développée qu'il refuse maintenant de continuer de dire « mon père » en parlant de lui. Ce n'est plus son père. Il a cessé de l'être le jour où il lui a marqué le bras au fer rouge avant de le virer de chez lui.

-**Kyoya… Cette personne…plus jamais elle n'aura l'occasion de te faire du mal, **dit Ryuga en prenant le visage de son compagnon dans ses mains. **Tu ne le reverras sans doute plus jamais. Et si tu finis par le revoir, tu pourras te foutre de sa gueule.**

-**Me foutre de sa gueule ? **Répète Kyoya, sans comprendre.

-**Bah oui. Imagine seulement la gueule de ton enfoiré de géniteur s'il savait que tu as réussi à faire tomber sous ton charme la personne la plus influente de ce continent, **ricane le souverain de Drächme. **Imagine à quel point il se décomposerait sur place en se rendant compte que toi, le fils qu'il a renié et qu'il considère comme mort, tu es à une place que beaucoup tueraient pour avoir. **

-**C'est…C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, **reconnait l'oméga, laissant un petit sourire éclairer à nouveau son visage. **Connaissant mon…mon père, il en deviendrait vert de rage. **

-**Voilà, bah imagine le devenir vert de rage, ça te fera du bien. Mais ne t'énerve pas à cause lui, il ne le mérite clairement pas. Ne le laisse pas pourrir ta vie. Oublie-le. **

-**Je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'oublier, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus penser à lui. Merci Ryuga… **

-**Je t'en prie mon amour. Bon, par contre, je dois vraiment y aller là. **

-**Et tu vas revenir vite, j'ai compris. Allez, file, t'as ton conseiller préféré à retrouver. **

Les deux amants se sourient et s'embrassent une dernière fois, puis Ryuga se décide enfin à partir. En même temps, si ça continue, il ne va jamais partir l'empereur ! Très satisfait et très heureux de cette journée qu'il est en train de passer, le jeune souverain se retrouve à pratiquement sautiller dans les couloirs dans son palais. Tous les gens qui croisent Ryuga sont étonnés de le voir comme ça et se demandent bien quelle mouche a piqué leur empereur. Ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir normalement, puisque Ryuga ne va pas pouvoir cacher très longtemps qu'il a marqué Kyoya. En fait, dès que Kyoya mettra un pied hors des appartements et croisera quelqu'un, tout le monde saura qu'il est marqué. Et une fois que tout le palais sera au courant, l'information se répandra comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la capitale, puis dans tout l'empire, puis dans les royaumes et empires voisins. Si Kyoya avait réussi à être discret jusqu'ici, là ça va devenir compliqué. Au détour d'un couloir, Ryuga tombe sur son conseiller aux cheveux argentés qui est en train de lire un livre en marchant très lentement. Normal, il n'a pas envie de tomber en lisant son bouquin.

-**Ah, Tsubasa ! **S'exclame le souverain en souriant.

-**Votre Majesté ? **S'étonne Tsubasa qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son empereur, relevant la tête de son livre. **Vous me cherchiez ? **

-**Oui, je te cherchais ! **Répond Ryuga en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin. **Ça concerne le sort de notre petit con d'ex garde impérial aux cheveux violets. **

-**Ah, vous avez réussi à décider d'un châtiment pour Pluto, **comprend l'argenté avec un petit sourire, fermant son livre. **Qu'avez-vous donc décidé ? **

-**J'ai décidé de le faire écorcher. **

-**Très bien votre Majesté, je transmettrai. Je vous trouve un peu étrange… Vous avez l'air très heureux, presque euphorique.**

-**C'est normal Tsubasa, je viens de marquer Kyoya. Je…Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! **

-**Tant mieux votre Majesté, je suis content pour vous. Bien, je vais aller transmettre vos ordres sur le champ. **

Tsubasa incline alors poliment la tête et va vers son bureau pour écrire noir sur blanc l'ordre d'exécution bien longue et bien douloureuse de Pluto. Vous remarquerez que le conseiller reste stoïque et professionnel en toutes circonstances. Maintenant qu'il a transmis son ordre à Tsubasa, Ryuga peut remonter jusqu'à ses appartements l'esprit tranquille. Décidément, c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, et les journées suivantes seront sans doute toutes aussi belles.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et on dit tous au revoir à Pluto qui va finir écorché en bonne et due forme ! XD_**

**_Chris : Champagne ! _**

**_Ryuga : En voilà une bonne idée ! _**

**_Kyoya : *tient une flûte à champagne* Je suis prêt ! _**

**_Moi : Ouais euh, plus tard le champagne les enfants ! On finit le chapitre avant ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Roooh, okay… _**

**_Moi : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai un peu galéré à écrire la fin je vous l'avoue ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Kyoya va être déçu ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et on se voit jeudi la prochaine fois ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ah oui, la prochaine fois c'est jeudi. Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	24. Un après

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Vous avez de la chance d'avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à l'écrire parce que j'aurais pas le temps ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : À chaque fois, c'est comme si le destin essayait de l'empêcher d'écrire, mais ça marche jamais…_**

**_Moi : M'en fous du destin, on ne m'empêche pas d'écrire comme ça ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Pour en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, vous allez encore vous taper des montagnes russes émotionnelles, mais il est cool._**

**_Moi : Oh ça va, faut bien un peu d'action ! Et puis je continue de développer tout l'univers de cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Et ça c'est cool ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : J'avoue que j'aime bien l'univers que tu développes dans cette fic. _**

**_Moi : Oh mon Dieu, Kyo m'a fait un compliment ! Il va neiger au mois de juillet ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon, ne nous attardons pas ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : C'est pas notre dieu, c'est notre déesse ! XD  
Le simple mépris qui passe par les yeux, je trouve ça mieux que la violence physique ! _**

**_Marius : Si ça se trouve, on va se croiser pendant mes vacances ! X)  
Tout le monde voulait que Kay se prenne une baffe visiblement ! XD  
Oui, il reste Konzern ! La blondasse est toujours là ! X)  
P.S : (Moi : Euh…des gens innocents ? On parle de prisonniers quand même XD Alyssa : Précisément, des prisonniers condamnés à mort ou à perpète, donc des bons gros connards ! Law : *ricane* Faut réfléchir avant de parler Maldeka.)_**

**_Jinwrite : Tu m'apprends des trucs ! Je savais pas que l'auteur avait dit que Kyoya tient plus de sa mère que de son père ! Je me coucherai moins bête ! XD  
Oui, c'était une explosion impressionnante, et c'était très cool à écrire ! n_n_**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la trace de morsure sur la nuque de Kyoya a terminé de cicatriser. Ce matin, le jeune homme retire donc la compresse qu'il a portée pendant la nuit, et ne va plus être obligé d'en porter. Bon, comme il ne peut pas voir sa nuque même avec l'aide d'un miroir, Ryuga est près de lui pour vérifier que c'est vraiment bien cicatrisé. En prenant ses précautions, le jeune empereur enlève la compresse et regarde l'état de la « blessure ». La marque n'arbore plus une couleur rouge vif, comme la mèche du souverain justement, mais plutôt une couleur rouge carmin. C'est ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, cette trace restera comme ça pour toujours.

-**Tout m'a l'air bien Kyoya, ça a bien cicatrisé, **dit Ryuga en souriant, appuyant doucement avec ses doigts sur les traces de dents qu'il a laissées plusieurs jours plus tôt. **Ça te fait mal quand je fais ça ? **

-**Un peu, mais franchement c'est supportable, **répond le vert en souriant. **Personne ne va aller appuyer sur cette marque de toute façon.**

-**Si, moi, **ricane le jeune souverain en laissant retomber la queue de cheval de Kyoya sur sa nuque. **Tu sais très bien que j'aime bien mettre ma main sur ta nuque quand je t'embrasse. **

-**Oui bon okay, à part toi, **reconnait Kyoya en ricanant à son tour. **Mais t'appuies jamais si fort que ça. **

Kyoya se retourne ensuite et se hisse un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son alpha. Comme il vient de le dire, Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la nuque de jeune homme, comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré par cette marque de morsure qui représente physiquement le lien qui l'unit à son oméga. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle il aime faire ça, puisqu'il le faisait déjà avant d'avoir marqué Kyoya. C'est juste qu'il aime bien faire ça, et c'est comme ça. Rapidement, les deux amants rompent le baiser pour aller se laver dans la baignoire.

Même si ça fait plusieurs jours que Kyoya est marqué, le jeune homme n'est pas encore sorti des appartements impériaux, tout seul ou avec son compagnon, et Ryuga n'a pas encore entièrement repris toutes ses fonctions d'empereur. En fait, à cause du marquage, l'oméga a subi une espèce de petit contrecoup qui s'est caractérisé par une assez puissante sensation de fatigue généralisée. Du coup, ça fait plusieurs jours que Kyoya ne fait pratiquement rien d'autre que dormir ou rester allongé sur le lit sans dormir mais juste à se perdre dans ses pensées. Comme Ryuga n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Kyoya comme ça, il a continué de déléguer encore un peu le travail. Une pensée à Tsubasa, qui n'aura décidément jamais autant travaillé de sa vie dans un espace de temps si réduit. Heureusement, aujourd'hui le vert se sent mieux ! Il n'est plus fatigué du tout, au contraire il a bien envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Ryuga aurait bien continué de ne rien faire et de simplement rester dans ses appartements auprès de son oméga, mais là il n'a plus d'excuses. Bah oui mais ça suffit à un moment, il a un empire à gérer hein !

-**J'en peux plus, je tiens plus en place moi ! **S'impatiente Kyoya, déjà complètement prêt alors que Ryuga vient à peine d'enfiler son pantalon. **Tu veux pas te dépêcher un peu ? **

-**Hé ho, ça suffit maintenant l'hyperactif ! **Répond l'empereur en ricanant, s'habillant tranquillement à son rythme. **T'as qu'à partir devant si t'es si impatient que ça. Je vais te rejoindre dans pas trop longtemps. Essaie de pas te paumer ! **

-**Haha, merci saloperie, **réplique Kyoya en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. **Bon, bah j'y vais, et je te laisse te débattre avec toutes tes couches de fringues ! **

L'oméga ricane et quitte très vite les appartements impériaux sous le regard à la fois amusé et un peu attendri de Ryuga. Pour la première fois, le vert met les pieds hors des appartements tout seul, vraiment tout seul. Il n'est pas escorté comme souvent, et Ryuga n'est pas non plus à ses côtés. Il est vraiment seul dans un palais absolument immense, dans lequel il n'a même pas encore tous ses repères. Mais là, clairement Kyoya s'en fiche. Il pourrait se perdre, il s'en foutrait aussi. L'oméga se retient de courir, alors qu'il en a vraiment envie, et se contente de trottiner dans les couloirs du palais en regardant partout autour de lui. De l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il découvre le palais, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Il est au palais depuis bientôt trois mois, mais c'est comme si cet immense bâtiment si impressionnant était différent maintenant qu'il l'explore librement et seul. Perdu dans ses réflexions et sa fascination, Kyoya ne voit pas la personne qui marche face à lui et finit inévitablement par la percuter.

-**Eh merde… **pense Kyoya en se remettant du choc physique. **Bravo Kyoya, première fois que tu sors tout seul et tu fais déjà des conneries ! Bon allez, dépêche-toi de t'excuser…**

Kyoya relève la tête en se frottant l'épaule droite, le côté de son corps qui a percuté la personne, mais en voyant qui précisément il a percuté, il perd ses mots et les couleurs de son visage. Il reconnait cet homme… Il l'a vu lors de son premier jour au palais de Drächme, quand il n'était qu'un prisonnier… Cet homme si froid aux côtés de Ryuga qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qui le regardait avec dédain et mépris… Si ses souvenirs sont bons, il s'appelle Ziggurat. C'est l'un des conseillers de Ryuga… L'un de ceux qui passent leur temps à foutre la pression au jeune souverain concernant sa descendance, à lui reprocher sa soi-disant trop grande gentillesse, à commenter absolument TOUT ce qu'il fait pour chercher le petit truc qui ne va pas et qui leur permettra de faire remarquer à Ryuga qu'il devrait plus s'investir dans son rôle. Kyoya ne serait d'ailleurs pas vraiment étonné que ces conseillers-là disent du mal du jeune empereur dès qu'il a le dos tourné, beaucoup de mal. Le genre de réflexions qui blesseraient profondément Ryuga ou alors qui le feraient entrer dans une colère noire. Mais évidemment, c'est tellement plus facile de médire dans le dos du jeune homme que de lui dire les choses en face !

-**Hum… Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… **Finit par lâcher Kyoya, voulant très vite partir. **Excusez-moi…**

Le vert essaie alors de passer à côté de Ziggurat, mais l'homme qui derrière ses lunettes cache un regard glacial et perçant attrape les mèches sur le front de Kyoya et tire vers le bas. Kyoya ne s'attendait pas à ça et se laisse plier en deux comme ça, grognant de douleur bien qu'il ait plutôt envie d'hurler de colère. Nan mais pour qui il se prend lui ?! Une fois la surprise passé, le jeune homme se met à se débattre, cherchant à faire lâcher prise à cet espèce de malade qui lui tire les cheveux, le forçant à regarder le sol pour une raison qu'il ignore encore. Il comprend quand il sent Ziggurat pousser sa queue de cheval pour pouvoir regarder sa nuque. Ça met l'oméga encore plus en colère. Il n'est pas un objet, merde ! Il pouvait pas simplement lui demander ?! Bon, il l'aurait sûrement envoyer chier parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise pour parler de ça avec des gens qu'il n'aime pas ou ne connait pas, mais c'est pas la question !

-**Mais lâchez-moi ! **S'énerve Kyoya, essayant de bouger dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise à Ziggurat mais sans s'arracher les cheveux. **Vous me faites mal espèce de malade ! J'suis pas un animal ! **

-**Trois mois, **dit simplement Ziggurat, ignorant totalement les cris furieux de Kyoya. **Il aura fallu trois mois à sa Majesté pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de te marquer. Vraiment, l'empereur se comporte comme un gamin capricieux ces derniers temps, et tout ça c'est ta faute. **

-**Ma faute ?! **Hurle l'oméga en retour, commençant à avoir de plus en plus mal et à se sentir salement humilié. **Parce que c'est moi qui passe mon temps à lui ordonner de faire des choses dégoûtantes qu'il ne veut pas faire pour de bonnes raisons ?! **

-**Tais-toi, espèce de moins que rien, **répond le conseiller froidement, serrant encore plus fort les mèches de cheveux de Kyoya, le faisant encore plus souffrir. **Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer de faire le capricieux maintenant que tu es marqué. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de donner un héritier à cet empire. Tes petites considérations d'oméga, ce n'est rien à côté de l'avenir d'un empire qui ne cesse de gagner en influence et en puissance. Ce n'est pas si compliqué ce qu'on te demande, alors tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire. **

-**Vous aussi je vous conseille de faire ce que vous avez à faire, Ziggurat, **gronde froidement une voix derrière Kyoya que le jeune homme connait maintenant par cœur. **Et ce que vous avez à faire, c'est tout simple. Soit vous lâchez mon compagnon, soit c'est moi qui vais vous forcer à le lâcher. **

Un peu surpris par le ton froid et agressif de la voix qui vient de le menacer, Ziggurat sursaute légèrement et lâche immédiatement les cheveux de Kyoya. Le premier réflexe de l'oméga est de se redresser et de reculer le plus loin possible de ce taré qui vient de lui maltraiter le cuir chevelu et de le rabaisser. Ça ne lui avait pas manqué qu'on le traite comme ça, comme un objet ou bien un animal… Et encore, les animaux du palais sont bien mieux traités que ça, Kyoya en est sûr. À force de reculer, le jeune homme sent son dos taper contre le torse de quelqu'un d'autre, et il sait que ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Ryuga. Il a reconnu sa voix, et il sait que c'est forcément lui. Dès que Kyoya se retrouve contre le torse de l'empereur, ce dernier passe un bras autour de lui de manière protectrice, le serrant ainsi contre lui.

-**Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez, Ziggurat ? **Gronde à nouveau le souverain, le regard sombre, entouré d'une aura assez faible mais inquiétante. **Qui vous a donné la permission de lever la main sur mon compagnon ? **

-**C-Compagnon ?! **Répète le conseiller, fronçant les sourcils et manquant pratiquement de s'étrangler. **Avez-vous donc perdu la tête votre Majesté ?! Ce moins que rien n'est que…**

-**Le jeune homme que j'aime, et le seul que j'aimerai à tout jamais, **le coupe à nouveau froidement Ryuga, l'air assuré. **Et je me fous bien de ce que vous et les autres conseillers pourront dire. N'oubliez pas qui je suis. Je suis Ryuga Atsuka, l'empereur de Drächme, et dans notre beau royaume, je suis libre d'aimer qui me plait. Et si vous avez quelque chose à redire, c'est bien dommage, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. **

-**Très bien…votre Majesté, **grogne Ziggurat en se redressant entièrement, essayant de reprendre une contenance pour palier le fait qu'il vient de se faire engueuler par l'empereur. **Mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs, votre Majesté. Cet empire…**

-**A besoin d'un héritier au plus vite, oui je sais ! Pas comme si vous me le répétiez dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Cet héritier, à force de m'en parler, je vais finir par le détester avant même qu'il existe, donc arrêtez de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ce sujet. Il viendra quand il viendra, et puis merde ! Et je vous jure que si je vous revois lever la main sur Kyoya, des mains vous n'en aurez plus. **

Ziggurat a l'air de prendre la menace très au sérieux et déglutit un peu difficilement, mais il incline tout de même légèrement la tête en signe de politesse et s'éloigne. Kyoya n'arrive pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant cet homme horrible s'éloigner loin de lui. Pendant un instant, il…il s'est senti aussi vulnérable que quand…quand Pluto l'avait agressé. Il s'est senti tout autant incapable de se défendre, incapable de lutter, incapable de se faire entendre… Rien que d'y penser, le vert sent un profond sentiment de malaise s'emparer de lui et des sueurs froides courir le long de son dos. Dès que Kyoya commence à ressentir du malaise, Ryuga le ressent immédiatement aussi.

-**Kyoya, mon amour, c'est fini, **dit le jeune souverain en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kyoya. **Il est parti. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te laisser partir tout seul…**

-**Ryuga, ne commence pas à t'excuser s'il te plait, **soupire le vert en prenant la main de l'empereur qui n'est pas dans ses cheveux. **C'était pas une erreur de me laisser sortir tout seul. Comment tu aurais pu deviner que j'allais tomber sur ce Ziggurat et qu'il allait faire…ça ? **

-**Je n'aurais pas pu, c'est vrai, **reconnait Ryuga. **Mais ne ressens plus ce malaise alors, je t'en prie. **

-**Désolé, c'est juste que…ça a fait remonter des souvenirs, cette manière qu'il a eu de me laisser incapable de me défendre, **avoue Kyoya, ayant l'air à la fois agacé et triste. **Je me suis à nouveau senti…vulnérable.**

-**Je me doute, Kyoya. Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux ? **

-**M'expliquer pourquoi tu te coltines des conseillers que tu détestes alors que tu peux les dégager quand tu veux, ça me changera les idées. **

-**Pff, les joies de la politique et de la gestion d'un empire… Quand ça concerne mes devoirs et tout ce qui nous concerne toi et moi, ils sont insupportables, mais question géopolitique et gestion d'empire, je suis bien obligé d'avouer qu'ils assurent. Sans eux, je ne serai pas capable d'aussi bien m'en sortir avec la gestion de Drächme. Je suis…encore très jeune après tout. **

-**Je suis sûr que dans quelques années, quand tu te seras habitué à tous ces trucs auxquels je ne comprends rien, tu n'auras plus besoin d'eux et tu pourras refaire ton conseil comme tu l'entends. **

-**Sûrement, mais en attendant je suis coincé avec cette bande de conseillers qui ont tous le double de mon âge et un balai dans le cul. Passionnant ! **

-**Tsubasa doit se sentir un peu seul dans ce conseil, non ? **

-**Je ne crois pas, il s'en fiche un peu. Ce qui est important pour lui, c'est de bien faire son travail, et de ce côté-là il n'a pas à s'en faire. **

-**Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps Tsubasa…et toi ? **

-**Depuis toujours ! Nos parents sont devenus amis bien avant notre naissance, quand les parents de Tsubasa ont déménagé d'Aquil pour venir ici. **

-**A…Aquil ? C'est quoi Aquil ? On ne dirait pas le nom d'une ville de l'empire…**

-**Aquil c'est un royaume voisin, au sud de l'empire. D'après les parents de Tsubasa, c'est un royaume composé majoritairement de forêts et de reliefs montagneux plus ou moins impressionnants mais surtout prédisposés à la présence de grottes et de grands oiseaux appréciant les reliefs escarpés. **

-**Je ne vois vraiment pas où c'est… **

-**Mmmh… Si on monte jusqu'à l'observatoire, je pense pouvoir te montrer la direction. Tu pourras même voir les reliefs montagneux si c'est assez dégagé. **

Kyoya n'a même pas le temps d'émettre une potentielle objection, son compagnon lui a déjà pris la main et l'entraine vers une partie du palais qu'une nouvelle fois, le vert ne connait pas. Les deux jeunes hommes montent un nombre plutôt conséquent de marches, et ils arrivent à l'observatoire après une montée qui aura été plus longue que ce que Kyoya pensait.

La salle de l'observatoire est grande, très grande. À ce stade-là, il ne serait pas malvenu de dire qu'elle est immense. La pièce est en forme de dôme, un dôme que l'on peut apercevoir de l'extérieur, et sur les murs sont tapissés des cartes des étoiles. Beaucoup de cartes des étoiles. Kyoya n'en est pas sûr, mais il semblerait que toutes les cartes datent d'une époque différente, ce qui doit sans doute permettre aux astronomes de se faciliter la vie pour répertorier les étoiles. Mais à cette heure-ci, visiblement les astronomes ne sont pas là. La salle est vide, et les pas de Kyoya et Ryuga résonnent dans toute la pièce. L'empereur guide son compagnon vers une porte qui semble faite de ferraille et qui mène sur la corniche autour du dôme. On ne dirait pas, mais là Ryuga n'est vraiment pas ravi de devoir monter sur cette corniche. On arrive bientôt à la fin du mois de décembre, les températures sont clairement très froides et monter en altitude ne va rien arranger à ça, au contraire ça empire les choses. Quand le jeune souverain pousse la porte en ferraille, celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement qui ressemble presque à une plainte et un courant d'air glacé s'engouffre dans l'observatoire, faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds Ryuga et Kyoya. Le souverain regrette déjà d'avoir eu envie de montrer le royaume d'Aquil à Kyoya alors qu'on est en plein hiver… Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement attendre le retour des beaux jours ? Ce n'est pas comme si le royaume allait disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Mais bon, ça il fallait y réfléchir avant, maintenant il ne peut plus reculer. Les deux amants sortent sur la corniche, refermant la porte derrière eux pour que la neige ne rentre pas trop à l'intérieur, et Ryuga se dépêche de prendre la main de son oméga.

-**Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, il doit y avoir des plaques de verglas sous la couche de neige, **prévient l'empereur en guidant son amant vers la barrière au bord de la corniche.

-**J'essaie, j'essaie, **répond Kyoya en mesurant chacun de ses pas, serrant la main chaude de son compagnon dans la sienne.

Oui, Ryuga a beau avoir très froid, ses mains sont chaudes. Ça prouve qu'il a une bonne circulation sanguine. Une fois la barrière atteinte, le jeune souverain fait passer Kyoya devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos de l'oméga, et scrute l'horizon à la recherche du massif montagneux d'Aquil. D'après les parents de son conseiller principal et ami d'enfance, ce massif montagneux qu'on peut apercevoir d'ici n'est en fait que le début d'une chaine de montagnes appelée la Chaine des Aigles. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle porte ce nom, la hauteur et les reliefs escarpés attirent les oiseaux de la famille des aigles qui y font leur nid. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui les nuages sont trop épais, probablement lourds de flocons de neiges, et Ryuga n'arrive pas à apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout du massif rocheux.

-**Le temps est trop couvert aujourd'hui pour voir les montagnes, mais le royaume d'Aquil est par-là, **dit l'alpha en pointant son doigt droit devant lui.

-**Ah oui, c'est complètement à l'opposé de Fängnis, **constate Kyoya.

Effectivement, Fängnis est au nord de la capitale de Drächme, et plus simplement de tout l'empire, alors qu'Aquil est au sud. Ryuga raconte un peu à son amant comment est ce royaume d'après les récits des parents de Tsubasa, et Kyoya écoute attentivement. Des forêts épaisses de conifères, des forêts de feuillus comme à Fängnis, des massifs montagneux longeant tout l'océan et n'offrant donc pas à Aquil de beaux littoraux, et des lacs parfois très grands, souvent aux pieds des montagnes. Il semblerait qu'Aquil soit un très beau royaume.

-**Il y a beaucoup de mines là-bas, pas étonnant avec autant de massifs montagneux, **continue de raconter l'empereur en serrant Kyoya dans ses bras pour les réchauffer tous les deux. **On a un accord commercial avec eux concernant les pierres et les métaux précieux. En fait, sans Aquil, la famille impériale de Drächme n'aurait pas de belles couronnes et tout ce qui va avec. Je crois que le royaume est un peu plus grand que le royaume de Fängnis, mais il faudrait que je vérifie sur une carte. En tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles, ce royaume se porte très bien depuis plusieurs décennies et est complètement pacifiste. **

-**Tu ferais un bon prof d'histoire, **glousse Kyoya, qui apprécie entendre son amant lui raconter ce genre de choses qui lui permettent de s'évader un peu dans sa tête.

-**Haha, moque-toi de moi, **ricane Ryuga en retour. **C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai bien appris mes cours. **

-**C'était pas méchant, c'était une constatation ! **Se défend le vert en riant doucement, faisant bien se réchauffer le cœur de l'empereur. **En tout cas, la vue est magnifique d'ici. **

-**Elle le sera encore plus au printemps. On verra des plaines verdoyantes à perte de vue, et les arbres de la cour seront en pleine floraison. **

-**Je te crois sur parole, Ryuga.**

-**Ah, quand je pense que c'est bientôt la fin de cette année et le début d'une nouvelle. Tout l'empire va faire la fête, sauf moi parce que je m'en fiche de changer d'année.**

-**Haha, et tu vas prendre quoi comme résolutions ? On est censés prendre des résolutions à la nouvelle année. **

-**D'habitude j'en prends jamais, mais maintenant que je t'ai toi, ma seule résolution ça va être de prendre soin de toi.**

-**Tais-toi, tu vas me faire rougir idiot…**

-**Je pense que tu dois déjà avoir les joues bien rougies par le froid. **

Effectivement, les deux jeunes hommes ont les joues rouges à cause du froid. Ils ont intérêt à ne pas trop s'attarder sur la corniche de l'observatoire, sinon ils vont commencer à avoir les lèvres toutes bleues. Kyoya ne pense plus qu'à la nouvelle année maintenant. Nouvelle année, et nouvelle vie pour lui. Il devrait prendre quoi comme résolution ? Il n'en prend jamais habituellement, comme Ryuga. Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Il a encore plusieurs jours pour y réfléchir après tout.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Enculé de Ziggurat… -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Et voilà qu'elle nous sort encore un nouveau royaume ! _**

**_Moi : Yes ! Et si vous vous demandez, Aquil se prononce « Aqouile » ! X)_**

**_Chris : Non mais vraiment, d'où tu sors tous ces noms ? _**

**_Moi : Bah euh, j'invente en partant d'un mot qui existe ! Genre Aquil c'est juste dérivé d'aquila, le mot latin pour « aigle » ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Finalement, t'as pas tout perdu de ton latin._**

**_Moi : J'ai jamais appris ça en latin, c'est écrit sur le boulon d'Eagle ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : …Certes._**

**_Moi : Bon, on ne va pas s'attarder, je suis d'anniversaire cet après-midi ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi pour du fun ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye !_**

**_Ryuga : À mardi._**

**_Moi : Allez, à la bouffe ! J'en peux plus moi, écrire ce chapitre m'a vidée de mes forces… x_x_**


	25. Nouvel An

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon omégaverse ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Tu la termines quand cette fic ? J'en peux plus moi…_**

**_Moi : Dans très longtemps ! J'en ai encore pour très longtemps avec cette fic ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Chienne de vie…_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. T'as vraiment envie de rendre Ziggurat encore pire qu'il ne l'est en fait…_**

**_Moi : T'es resté coincé sur ça ? C'est une petite partie du chapitre ! X)_**

**_Chris : Et le reste du chapitre ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : C'est assez léger, ça va._**

**_Chris : Ouais, donc tu te focus vraiment sur le négatif ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

**_Moi : Allez, hop hop hop, disclaimer !_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Alors… Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un bug sur mes reviews… Elles ne s'affichent pas sur le site, je ne les ai qu'en mail… C'est un bug que j'ai souvent, mais d'habitude il disparait avant que j'en arrive à faire mes notes…ce qui n'est pas le cas cette fois… Je n'ai pas pu voir ta review en entier du coup, parce qu'elle était longue et que c'est coupé dans mes mails… ^^'  
Respectez-moi please, j'étais en S… Nos maths c'était l'enfer, on était tous nuls ! XD_**

**_Komachu : Oui, c'est beau ! Enfin une vie de famille normale ! n_n_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est pas grave que tu sois en retard, tant que je finis par voir ta bouille dans mes reviews ! X)  
J'adore Kakeru et la mère des deux frangins Tategami, ça me fait plaisir de leur accorder un peu plus d'importance ! n_n_**

* * *

Plusieurs jours sont encore passés, le mois de décembre touche à sa fin. À sa toute fin. Aujourd'hui est le tout dernier jour du mois de décembre, la fin de l'année écoulée. Pour Kyoya, ça aura été une année bien étrange. Enfin, il s'est passé plus de choses pour lui en quatre mois que pendant près de deux ans, depuis qu'il vivait comme un petit sauvageon dans la forêt. En même temps, pendant ces deux années de vie à la dure, il ne se passait pas grand-chose pour lui. Il était entré dans une certaine routine, une routine étrange mais une routine quand même. Voler de la nourriture, ou alors réussir à tuer du gibier ou attraper des poissons, trouver un abri pour la nuit, et simplement rester planqué dans son coin, comme une espèce de pestiféré, encore plus quand il se retrouvait dans sa période de chaleur. Fuir le monde entier… Ça lui paraissait difficile à l'époque, difficile mais bien. Oui, il aimait fuir le contact avec d'autres humains. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que le monde entier en avait après lui et le haïssait. C'était un mélange toxique de paranoïa et d'une sorte…d'auto-conviction qui vivait en lui et qui était née suite aux paroles répétées de son père concernant les omégas mâles. Mais aujourd'hui, ce mélange toxique et infâme et l'impression qui allait avec n'existent plus en lui. En fait, ils ont commencé à disparaître à l'instant où Kyoya a fait la connaissance de Dashan, et ils ont totalement cessé d'exister quand il a rencontré Ryuga. Ryuga… Sur le moment, évidemment il avait été méfiant et agressif, les réflexes ne disparaissent pas comme ça, mais…mais il avait senti dès le début qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et quand il voit où ils en sont aujourd'hui, il est bien bien sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

Ça va faire un peu plus de deux semaines que Ryuga a marqué Kyoya, et la nouvelle s'est répandue dans la capitale, et sûrement une bonne partie de l'empire, comme une traînée de poudre. Enfin, très peu de personnes connaissent le prénom de l'oméga, donc quand on parle de lui c'est en tant que « l'oméga de l'empereur ». Ryuga a beau être jeune et n'être sur le trône de Drächme que depuis bientôt un an et demi, c'est un souverain très apprécié de son peuple. Les gens trouvent qu'il gouverne bien, qu'il prend les bonnes décisions, et personne ne remet en doute les « on dit » qui racontent qu'il est loin d'être quelqu'un de méchant et qu'il est très altruiste. Depuis que la fameuse nouvelle circule dans la capitale, presque toutes les conversations ne tournent qu'autour de ça. Personne ne sait que Ryuga est vraiment amoureux de son oméga, mais globalement, les gens trouvent que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le bruit qui s'est répandu précise bien que le fameux oméga était au palais depuis environ la mi-septembre mais n'a été marqué que très récemment, mais personne ne blâme l'empereur. Au contraire, les gens trouvent que ça ressemble bien à leur souverain d'être aussi compréhensif et patient et que ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise chose.

Ça surprendrait sérieusement Kyoya, mais dans l'empire de Drächme, les personnes qui méprisent les omégas mâles et les considèrent comme des êtres inférieurs, voire qui les haïssent carrément, se font de plus en plus rare. Sous le règne de la mère de Ryuga, l'impératrice Sonya, les mentalités avaient commencé à bouger grâce à l'impulsion de la souveraine. Certains qui avaient des aprioris s'étaient dit progressivement que les omégas mâles ne méritaient pas tant de mépris, qu'ils étaient des êtres humains comme les autres et qu'il fallait peut-être essayer de comprendre leur souffrance autant que possible.

Mais le véritable tournant, le moment où beaucoup de mauvaises mentalités un peu récalcitrantes ont basculé, ça a été quand Dynamis est arrivé au palais et est devenu le botaniste beaucoup versé dans la médecine qu'il est toujours aujourd'hui. C'est quand même en grande partie à lui qu'on doit l'élaboration des suppressants Alpha, parce que oui, avant lui personne n'avait eu l'idée de faire un truc de ce style. Et là, même les plus fermés d'esprit ont commencé à comprendre que les omégas mâles étaient normaux, et qu'en plus, ô surprise, ils pouvaient être compétents ! Mais quelle découverte ! Au final, aujourd'hui, ceux qui continuent de considérer que les omégas mâles ne méritent que dédain et mépris, ce sont ce qu'on appelle familièrement des vieux cons. En gros, que des personnes comme les conseillers de Ryuga. Et il faut bien l'avouer, parfois l'empereur a l'impression que c'est au palais que la concentration de mépris envers les omégas mâles est la plus élevée. Paradoxal, oui.

Sauf que tous ces gens, Kyoya s'en fout tellement maintenant. Depuis qu'il est marqué, le jeune homme passe sa vie à explorer le palais, profitant d'une liberté qu'il adore et s'en foutant totalement des regards de travers qui pèsent parfois sur lui. Depuis le petit incident avec Ziggurat, personne n'a essayé de s'en reprendre physiquement à lui, ou même juste de lui parler mal. Il semblerait que les menaces de Ryuga aient été prises très au sérieux. En ce dernier jour de l'année, Kyoya passe encore une fois tout son temps à se balader. À force de se balader partout dans le palais, le vert commence à établir ses repères. En même temps, c'est mieux comme ça, il va sûrement passer tout le reste de sa vie ici donc autant qu'il apprenne à se repérer aussi vite que possible. Il aurait bien aimé que Ryuga soit avec lui, comme habituellement, mais comme aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de l'année, son pauvre alpha doit subir une réunion de bilan qui dure presque tout l'après-midi. Soyez en sûr, l'empereur n'est pas ravi DU TOUT. Heureusement qu'il y a Tsubasa avec lui, sinon il serait déjà en dépression nerveuse. Tant que ça parle des bilans chiffrés de l'année, de géopolitique et tout ça, ça va très bien à Ryuga, mais il sent que ça ne va pas tarder à dériver sur le sujet qui va le fâcher. Qui va le fâcher très fort, comme toujours.

-**Eh bien, l'année a été plutôt bonne et assez tranquille si on regarde en arrière, **dit Tsubasa, le nez dans ses feuilles. **Le conflit avec Seiun n'affecte pas le moral du peuple vu que tous les conflits armés se déroulent vers la frontière, et économiquement l'impact est minime. Les vies perdues de notre côté sont bien inférieures à celles du côté de Seiun. Pour faire clair, nous dominons le conflit votre Majesté. **

-**Bien, **répond simplement Ryuga, les bras croisés.

-**Où en est-on de ce côté-là d'ailleurs ? **Demande Ziggurat, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-**Avec l'hiver, les bataillons de Seiun se sont repliés, comme l'année dernière. Les territoires près de la frontière avec Seiun sont de véritables marécages de neige et de boue, sans parler des forêts complètement enneigées et devenues dangereuses. Ce serait du suicide de se battre dans des conditions pareilles, ils le savent très bien, **explique l'argenté.

-**Aucune nouvelle de leur chef suprême ? **Ricane froidement le souverain de Drächme.

-**Non votre Majesté, aucune nouvelle de l'empereur de Seiun, **soupire Tsubasa, n'aimant pas spécialement parler de cet empereur lui non plus.

L'empereur de Seiun… L'enfoiré responsable de la mort prématurée de l'ancienne impératrice et de son mari, les parents de Ryuga. Le conflit opposant Drächme à Seiun durera tant que Ryuga le voudra, et le jeune souverain ne compte pas stopper ce conflit tant que le connard responsable de la mort de ses parents ne viendra pas ramper à ses pieds et le supplier d'arrêter. Ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais, Ryuga en est conscient, et il s'en fiche. L'armée de Seiun est douée pour les attaques surprises ou les conflits éclairs, pas pour une guerre qui s'étend sur la durée. C'est pour ça que Drächme domine le conflit, il dure depuis trop longtemps pour les soldats de Seiun, qui n'ont pas été entraînés pour ça. Oui, c'est une grosse erreur stratégique d'entrainer ses soldats pour un type spécial de conflit, mais la stratégie n'est pas le point fort de Seiun. L'empereur aime les conflits simplement pour les conflits, et son armée aime se battre…juste se battre, c'est tout. Ouais, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi cet empire a la réputation d'être belliqueux, et surtout pourquoi il est loin d'être aussi florissant que Drächme.

-**Je me demande vraiment ce que cet accro des conflits a dans le crâne, **dit froidement Ryuga. **Enfin, s'il veut perdre toute son armée, c'est son problème. Je ne plierai pas. **

-**Bien compris, votre Majesté, **répond simplement son principal conseiller en rangeant ses feuilles, l'air toujours aussi stoïque que d'habitude. **Eh bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Ça a été une année plutôt calme, enfin le début de l'année en tout cas. **

-**Non, on a pas fait le tour, **rétorque Ziggurat, fronçant les sourcils, comme tous les autres conseillers d'ailleurs.

-**Si c'est pour me parler de ce que je pense, abstenez-vous, **réplique sèchement l'empereur pratiquement dès que son conseiller termine sa phrase.

-**Arrêtez de vous défiler de vos devoirs, votre Majesté, **s'agace le conseiller, pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. **Vous vous comportez comme un enfant pourri gâté.**

-**Je me comporte comme un empereur qui en a marre qu'on lui dise quoi faire comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà, **gronde Ryuga en s'avançant sur la table, sourcils froncés. **Je connais mes devoirs, et vu que vous vous sentez obligés de me les rappeler tous les jours, je ne risque vraiment pas de les oublier. **

-**Alors vous voulez bien nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez mis si longtemps à marquer cet oméga auquel vous semblez si attaché et pourquoi, à l'heure où nous parlons, il n'attend pas encore l'héritier dont cet empire a besoin ? **

-**Tant que vous parlerez de lui comme s'il était un objet, tant que vous le considérerez ainsi, vous ne serez pas capable de comprendre que je refuse simplement de faire quelque chose qui le concerne s'il ne veut pas que je le fasse. C'est une réponse évidente, mais des esprits fermés comme vous ne peuvent pas la comprendre. Sur ce, cette réunion est terminée. Tsubasa, pense à bien archiver le bilan de cette année. **

-**Bien sûr, votre Majesté, **répond l'argenté en inclinant poliment la tête.

Ryuga ne perd pas une seconde de plus pour se lever et quitte la salle du conseil avec une expression sévère sur le visage. Vraiment, il ne se passera décidément pas une seule journée sans qu'on le harcèle avec cette foutue descendance qu'il doit avoir. Il ne comprend même plus pourquoi on le harcèle avec ça, pourquoi son conseil veut absolument qu'il ait des enfants le plus vite possible. Seiun est clairement en train de perdre la guerre, son armée a perdu énormément de soldats depuis le début du conflit, donc il ne risque pas franchement de se faire attaquer du jour au lendemain, d'autant plus qu'il est rarement hors du palais. Le souverain commence à croire que son foutu conseil essaie juste de contrôler sa vie, d'avoir une certaine forme de pouvoir sur lui, simplement parce qu'il est encore jeune. C'est bien mal le connaître que penser qu'on peut avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. C'est SA vie, et personne d'autre que lui n'a le droit de décider quel chemin il doit prendre. Énervé et perdu dans ses réflexions qui l'énervent encore plus, Ryuga se détend en apercevant au détour d'un couloir son oméga et son petit frère en train de discuter. Rien de mieux pour oublier ses conseillers à la mentalité arriérée et aux intentions parfois très troubles que de passer du temps avec des personnes qu'il aime de tout son cœur.

-**Grand frère ! **S'exclame Ryuto en tournant la tête vers son aîné, ayant entendu des pas s'approcher de lui et de son interlocuteur. **Ton conseil est terminé ? **

-**Oui, et c'était à la fois très intéressant et très chiant, **ricane le souverain en venant se placer aux côtés de son compagnon, l'embrassant rapidement sur le front.

-**Ça me parait un peu contradictoire, **glousse Kyoya.

-**Tant qu'on parle strictement de l'année écoulée, c'est très intéressant, mais dès que ça commence à me harceler avec mes devoirs d'empereur, d'un seul coup ça devient très chiant, **soupire Ryuga avec l'air fatigué et agacé.

-**Décidément, ils ne sont pas décidé à te lâcher j'ai l'impression, **dit le vert avec un petit sourire.

-**Ils sont bornés ouais, mais moi aussi je le suis. C'est pas parce qu'ils me harcèlent tous les jours que je vais changer d'avis subitement. M'enfin, changeons de sujet, j'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait plus aperçu frangin, tu étais terré dans ta chambre ? **

-**Haha, très drôle grand frère ! Après être parti quatre mois, j'avais quand même beaucoup de trucs à faire, des amis à voir, tout ça, **répond Ryuto en ricanant. **Et puis je prépare mes prochaines fouilles ! Comme je vais pas repartir avant la fin de l'hiver, j'ai du temps devant moi.**

-**Ryuto, je me pose une question… C'est quand ton anniversaire ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Oh, tu l'as raté… **répond une nouvelle fois le prince en affichant un sourire un peu gêné. **J'ai fêté mes 19 ans début septembre…**

-**19 ans ? **Répète l'oméga avec un air un peu surpris. **Je pensais que tu avais 18 ans, comme moi. Putain, j'suis vraiment le plus jeune moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé…**

-**On a qu'un an d'écart, exagère pas non plus ! **Rigole l'archéologue en herbe. **Après, c'est vrai qu'à part Masamune, je ne connais personne qui a 18 ans dans le palais… Mais bon, je connais pas tout le monde non plus, je suis absent très souvent quand même !**

-**Il y a Nile aussi qui a 18 ans, **rétorque le jeune empereur en souriant.

-**Ah oui, c'est vrai, **reconnait Kyoya. **J'avais oublié…**

-**Nile ? Ah oui, c'est l'apprenti espion ! **Se rappelle Ryuto. **Je l'ai vu trainer avec Dashan. **

-**C'est normal, c'est Dashan qui s'occupe de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier si compliqué d'espion, **ricane Ryuga.

Les trois jeunes hommes continent de parler dans un couloir du palais, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il y fait quand même très froid. C'est surtout étonnant de la part de Ryuga et Ryuto qui sont si frileux. Et à force de parler et parler, le temps passe à toute vitesse et la nuit tombe sur le palais. Comme l'hiver est bien arrivé, l'obscurité tombe très vite. Quand Ryuga, Ryuto et Kyoya s'en rendent compte, ils abrègent leur conversation et se séparent. Le prince retourne dans sa chambre, selon ses propres dires pour continuer de peaufiner les détails de ses prochaines fouilles. Eh bah, son prochain voyage va être tellement préparé à l'avance que ça risque de faire monter son envie de partir. De leur côté, Ryuga et Kyoya remontent dans les appartements impériaux pour ENFIN passer du temps rien que tous les deux en attendant l'heure du dîner.

-**Je suis tellement content de pouvoir enfin profiter un peu de toi Kyoya, je te jure que je vais finir par péter un plomb avec les réunions du conseil moi, **soupire le jeune souverain en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras.

-**Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que tu en as marre de ce conseil, **répond Kyoya en souriant, laissant son amant l'enlacer.

-**Si je pouvais, je laisserais Tsubasa gérer tout ça à ma place, il s'en sortirait très bien sans moi et il a beaucoup plus de patience que moi en plus, **râle l'empereur, visiblement de plus en plus fatigué par ses conseillers. **Mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé d'être là… Mais je sers à rien en plus pendant les conseils la plupart du temps, je fais juste acte de présence ! J'suis un pot de fleurs ! **

-**Calme mon chéri, calme, **ricane le vert en frottant l'épaule de son compagnon. **Ils valent pas la peine que tu te colles dans un état pareil. **

-**Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma frustration… **

-**Tu ferais mieux de faire ça en faisant un duel avec Chris.**

-**Ouais, bonne idée, mais un autre jour. Ce soir, on fête la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle, il va y avoir un feu d'artifice pour l'occasion, à minuit pile. **

-**Feu…d'artifice ? Vous en avez ? C'est rare ces trucs, et ça vaut cher.**

-**Oui, on en a, et on ne les utilise que pour les fêtes de fin d'année. **

-**Laisse-moi deviner… Accords commerciaux ? **

-**Oooh, comment tu as deviné dis-donc ? **

-**J'sais pas, une intuition. **

Les deux amants ricanent tous les deux puis se regardent avec amour et s'embrassent tendrement avant de s'installer sur le canapé, attendant toujours le dîner. Comme il ne va pas arriver avant encore un moment, ça leur laisse le temps de passer des moments de tendresse tous les deux, et à Kyoya de raconter à son compagnon ce qu'il a fait de sa journée pendant que celui-ci était coincé en réunion.

-**Vous discutiez depuis longtemps avec mon frangin quand je suis arrivé au fait ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**Pas depuis si longtemps, ça devait faire dix minutes, quelque chose comme ça, **répond l'oméga en souriant.

-**Il ne t'a pas trop embêté j'espère, **ricane le souverain.

-**Mais non, il est adorable ton frère, on dirait le mien, **glousse le vert. **Bon, il a voulu voir la trace de morsure sur ma nuque, mais ça ne m'a pas étonné et ça ne m'a pas non plus gêné de lui montrer. **

-**Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr qu'il ferait ça. **

-**Il est curieux…comme Kakeru. **

-**Décidément, on a vraiment les mêmes. **

-**Clairement, oui, ces deux-là ont été conçus sur le même modèle. **

Ryuga et Kyoya rient un peu tous les deux, mais ces réflexions plongent à nouveau le vert dans ses souvenirs et le blessent un peu. Son frère lui manque tellement… Il tuerait pour le revoir, pour le retrouver, mais en vérité il sait très bien où est son frère. Kakeru a 16 ans aujourd'hui, il est encore jeune, et il doit toujours habiter au grand manoir de son…de leur père… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il lui manque tellement, et il sait que lui aussi doit tellement manquer à Kakeru. Ils étaient fusionnels, si proches l'un de l'autre que parfois les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient jumeaux, surtout quand Kyoya était pré-adolescent. Se sentant glisser dans une certaine morosité, Kyoya secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et recommence à parler de tout et de rien avec son alpha.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et après avoir savouré un bon repas tous les deux, Ryuga et Kyoya sont sortis sur la terrasse car il est bientôt minuit. Il fait froid, très froid, raison pour laquelle les deux sont blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'empereur a carrément pris quelques fourrures sur son lit pour s'emmitoufler dedans avec son amant. La frilosité du souverain n'a pas de limites. Le ciel est dégagé, mais il est noir comme une immense flaque d'encre. Le décor parfait pour que quelques feux d'artifice illuminent la nuit. Kyoya attend ce spectacle avec une certaine impatience, il n'a jamais vu de feux d'artifice de ses propres yeux. Il n'a entendu que des histoires de gens qui en avaient vu.

-**Alors, c'est pour bientôt ? **S'impatiente-t-il un peu. **Il est bientôt minuit, non ? **

-**Bientôt mon cœur, bientôt, **glousse Ryuga, amusé. **Encore un peu de patience. **

Kyoya soupire et rougit légèrement, un peu honteux de se comporter comme ça. Il n'y peut rien, il a vraiment hâte de voir ce spectacle. Dans toutes les histoires qu'il a entendues, les feux d'artifice sont décrits comme des merveilles qui colorent le ciel et le rendent plus vivant. Il a hâte de voir ça de ses propres yeux. Soudain, alors qu'il est un peu perdu dans ses pensées, l'oméga entend une détonation et relève la tête en sursautant, apercevant un rond qui semble composé de centaines de petites étoiles rouges se dessiner dans le ciel au-dessus du palais, suivi d'un rond vert, d'un bleu et encore d'un autre rouge, chacun accompagné par une détonation assourdissante. Alors c'est ça des feux d'artifice ? Ça fait mal aux oreilles, mais c'est magnifique…

-**Et voilà, il est minuit. Bonne année mon amour… **souffle Ryuga à l'oreille de son oméga.

-**Bonne année chéri… **murmure Kyoya en réponse.

-**Alors, c'est quoi tes résolutions pour cette année ? **Demande le jeune souverain en souriant. **Je t'ai déjà dit la mienne. **

-**Je n'ai pas de résolutions Ryuga, je n'en ai pas trouvé, **répond l'oméga. **J'ai… J'ai juste un souhait…**

-**Un souhait ? Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites alors ? **

-**Que cette année…je puisse retrouver mon petit frère. Il me manque tellement… Je veux le revoir, au moins juste le revoir, lui dire que je vais bien, lui demander comment lui va depuis plus de deux ans. C'est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je demande… **

-**Je suis sûr que ça arrivera mon cœur. Tu le retrouveras. Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté à son sujet, je suis sûr qu'il te cherche. **

-**Il est encore si jeune… J'ai du mal à penser comme toi…**

-**Ne sous-estime pas l'amour d'un petit frère pour son aîné, Kyoya. Et puis, il a peut-être un petit côté débrouillard dont tu ignores l'existence.**

-**Mmh, peut-être…**

-**Garde espoir. Si ton petit frère est vraiment comme le mien, alors je pense vraiment qu'il te cherche. On ne peut pas être si fusionnel avec son frère et accepter de le perdre pour toujours comme ça. **

Kyoya soupire, mais il sourit quand même. Il commence à croire son compagnon, à croire qu'effectivement…son petit frère ne peut pas accepter d'être définitivement séparé de lui à cause de leur père. Ils ont toujours été trop fusionnels pour accepter ça. Il faut qu'il y croie. Il retrouvera son petit frère, il essaiera de tout faire pour ça de son côté. Il a toute une nouvelle année devant lui après tout.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Revoilà les feels, mmmh ! X)_**

**_Chris : On me reverra quand dans la fic ? :(_**

**_Moi : Euh…je sais pas, mais t'en fais pas, on te reverra ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ça fait plaisir de revoir mon frangin en tout cas. _**

**_Moi : Je l'aime trop, j'allais pas le laisser de côté plus longtemps ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Si moi tu pouvais me laisser de côté, ça m'arrangerait…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, ça sert à rien de dire ça, tu sais très bien que t'es mon perso préféré et ma principale source d'inspiration ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Alors, j'ai une petite annonce ! Dimanche prochain, il n'y aura probablement pas le prochain chapitre de cette fic parce que j'irai passer le week-end chez ma grande sœur à Paris ! Voilà, c'est tout ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, un peu de répit…_**

**_Moi : Voilà, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à jeudi ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye !_**

**_Moi : Je vous préviens, je vais vous embarquer avec moi à Paris ! _**

**_Ryuga : Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens…_**

**_Chris : Cool ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais m'échapper sur l'autoroute…_**

**_Moi : Mais non Kyo, dis pas ça ! XD_**


	26. L'héritier

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Chris : On l'aura attendu ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Je sens que Kyoya ne va pas du tout l'aimer. _**

**_Kyoya : ¾ du temps, je n'aime pas les chapitres de Wonder, je ne pense pas être un très bon indicateur du coup. _**

**_Moi : Oh mon Dieu, il y a de la remise en question ! Miracle ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire du coup ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! n_n_**

**_Moi : C'est bien, en ce moment tu me fais le disclaimer sans que je te demande ! X)_**

**_Chris : Je suis de bonne humeur ! X)_**

**_Moi : Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Julian n'a pas de race, c'est pas nouveau ! XD  
Ça va Julian ? Tu t'amuses avec tata Komachu ? XD_**

**_Marius : La choucroute, le plat qui a le moins de sens de l'univers ! Perso je bouffe jamais le chou, je mange que la charcuterie ! XD  
Quand un mec fait tomber votre mec dans les escaliers et lui pète une cheville, garder son calme est presque impossible !  
Alors, règle très simple : quand je décris très peu un personnage et que je ne lui donne pas de nom en moins de 3 lignes, c'est que c'est pas un perso important ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Kiddou est enfermé depuis des jours, à chaque fois que je toque à la porte, il dit qu'il est occupé à prévoir son assassinat de Maldeka… ^^' Law : Il est motivé, ça c'est sûr. Moi : C'est pas peu dire ! XD)_**

**_Jinwrite : Juste à temps ! X)  
Julian est tellement détestable, je comprends que tu sois partagée ! X)  
Alors non, c'est bien Julian qui a fait tomber Kyoya, pas Reiji. Kyoya n'a juste pas eu le temps de reconnaître Julian parce qu'il courait, que Julian lui a fait le croche-pied vraiment pile dans le virage ! n_n  
Au lancer de béquille, Kyoya va finir médaille d'or ! XD_**

* * *

La vie suit son cours au palais de Drächme. La nouvelle année n'a en rien perturbé la petite routine des habitants du palais, et des habitants de la capitale aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il faut bien le dire, tout le monde vit un peu au ralenti à cause de l'hiver, bien installé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il fait très froid dehors toute la journée, mais surtout la nuit, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre toute la capitale et ses alentours, donc les routes sont impraticables, et la plupart des plantes sont entrées dans leur phase de sommeil hivernal, mettant la Nature elle-même au ralenti. Ryuga a beau détester l'hiver parce qu'il est frileux, il doit bien avouer que c'est la saison où il est le plus tranquille, où il a le plus la paix avec sa fonction d'empereur. Au plus fort de l'hiver, les relations avec les autres empires et royaumes sont elles aussi au ralenti, et les réunions quotidiennes du conseil ne tournent qu'autour d'un seul sujet : gérer au mieux cette saisons pour que les habitants de l'empire passe un hiver sans angoisse. Grossièrement, ça veut dire s'assurer que les stocks de nourriture sont suffisants partout dans l'empire et que les habitations tiennent le coup face à la neige, au gel et aux températures négatives.

De son côté, Kyoya est bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Lui profite de la liberté dont il jouit depuis son marquage, et il est maintenant courant de voir le jeune homme se balader dans les couloirs du palais. Ce matin, malgré le froid assez sauvage et les lourds nuages gris dans le ciel qui menacent de lâcher les flocons qu'ils contiennent à chaque instant, eh bien Kyoya est dehors dans la cour face au Grand Érable, qui contrairement aux autres arbres feuillus a toujours ses feuilles rouges. Il en a perdu quelques-unes qui jonchent le sol, certes, mais il reste toujours aussi majestueux. Définitivement, cet arbre est plus que probablement animé par une étrange magie. Kyoya aime beaucoup venir le voir, il ressent une espèce de sentiment d'apaisement quand il est auprès de cet arbre, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est venu. C'est vrai, il aime cet arbre, mais quand même il fait super froid… Non, s'il est venu ici, c'est parce qu'il attend Nile. Les deux amis ont prévu la veille de se retrouver en ce jour de janvier particulièrement froid, mais comme l'espion en herbe savait qu'il serait occupé pendant une partie de la matinée, il a donné rendez-vous à l'oméga sous le Grand Érable à une certaine heure. Voilà pourquoi Kyoya attend sous le Grand Erable depuis quelques minutes, chaudement emmitouflé dans un gros manteau un peu trop grand pour lui appartenant à son alpha pour supporter la température extérieure. Il est un peu en avance, et Nile n'aime pas être en retard, donc il ne devrait plus avoir à attendre son ami bien longtemps.

Ce que Kyoya ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout à fait seul. Quelques mètres en arrière, sous les arcades de cette partie de la cour intérieure, quelqu'un observe le jeune homme avec sévérité, dureté et mépris derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Malgré les menaces et les nombreux rappels à l'ordre de l'empereur, il semblerait que Ziggurat ne soit pas décidé à laisser Kyoya tranquille. Il ne cherche même pas à se cacher, il est juste planté là, regardant l'oméga avec son regard sévère et froid. À cette heure-ci, il devrait être au conseil avec les autres conseillers et l'empereur, mais il a prétexté une envie pressante pour sortir et venir ici. Il était sûr que Kyoya serait là, et il ne s'est pas trompé. Cet oméga… Ce capricieux qui refuse de faire ce qu'on attend de lui. Ziggurat ne comprend même pas pourquoi il refuse obstinément de se plier au devoir qui est le sien depuis qu'il est marqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit au juste ? Qu'au bout d'un moment, on va l'oublier et ne plus attendre de lui qu'il donne un héritier à l'empereur ? Qu'il pourra vivre des années et des années aux côtés du souverain sans lui donner d'enfants ? Mais il vit dans quel monde au juste ce…ce sale gamin ?! Il n'est ici, dans ce palais, que pour une seule raison : assurer la descendance de l'empereur. Et c'est tout. Et s'il ne veut pas le comprendre, il faudra lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, comme avec un enfant qui s'acharne à ne pas écouter les ordres.

Agacé par ses propres réflexions intérieures, Ziggurat remet ses lunettes sur son nez d'un mouvement qui ressemble presque à un réflexe et s'avance vers Kyoya. Entendant des pas crisser dans la poudreuse recouvrant la cour, le vert se retourne, pensant que c'est Nile qui est venu le rejoindre, et fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant Ziggurat. C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut encore celui-là ?! Il va le harceler combien de temps ?! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là en plus ?! Il devrait être au conseil avec Ryuga et les autres, alors pourquoi il est là ?!

-**Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, **grogne Kyoya, bien décidé à faire dégager cet homme qui n'éprouve que mépris et condescendance pour lui. **Allez-vous en, j'attends quelqu'un. **

-**Parle-moi sur un autre ton, **lui répond froidement et sèchement Ziggurat, dardant son regard de glace sur le jeune homme.

-**Vous ne me respectez pas, je ne vous respecte pas, **rétorque tout aussi sèchement l'oméga. **Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez sérieusement ? Que je vous laisserais me parler comme si j'étais un clebs ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui sérieusement ? **

-**Pour un petit capricieux d'oméga qui refuse de faire bien gentiment ce à quoi il est destiné, **gronde entre ses dents le conseiller, son regard s'assombrissant. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois retourner au conseil, alors tu vas bien m'écouter. Tout ce qu'on te demande, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, c'est de donner un héritier à cet empire qui en a besoin. Tu aimes sincèrement l'empereur ? Tant mieux, ça te facilitera la tâche. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Il arrivera bien un moment où sa Majesté devra épouser quelqu'un de son rang, et tu passeras immédiatement au second plan. Alors un conseil : contente-toi du rôle que tu es censé tenir dans sa vie, et n'espère pas plus ou tu risques d'avoir très mal. Donne-lui des enfants, et c'est tout. C'est tout ce à quoi tu lui sers. **

Sans laisser le temps à Kyoya de répliquer, Ziggurat tourne le dos, remonte son manteau sur ses épaules et s'en va, retournant vers la salle du conseil. Le vert le regarde partir les poings serrés, bouillonnant de rage. Il déteste qu'on lui parle comme ça, et surtout qu'on essaie de lui faire croire qu'il n'est rien d'important dans la vie de Ryuga. Ce n'est pas vrai, il le sait parfaitement. Ces enfoirés de conseillers ne savent pas à quel point il est important pour le jeune empereur, à quel point ils s'aiment tous les deux, à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre. Il est tout sauf rien d'important dans la vie du jeune souverain. Peu importe ce que ces connards peuvent penser, lui sait que Ryuga l'aime de tout son cœur, et c'est ça le plus important. Kyoya sait ce qu'il représente vraiment pour son alpha.

À peine quelques minutes après ce petit incident, Nile arrive en trottinant sur la pierre, puis sur la neige, lui aussi bien emmitouflé dans un gros manteau. Kyoya est content de voir son ami, ça commençait à faire un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. En même temps, Nile s'était retrouvé un peu accaparé par sa formation. Comme Dashan n'a plus trop d'urgences en ce moment, il a pris beaucoup plus de temps pour s'occuper de son élève. Mais bon, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour quelques jours, l'apprenti espion a enfin du temps pour lui et pour voir son ami ! Les deux garçons ne perdent pas plus de temps dehors et se dépêchent de retourner dans les couloirs du palais pour remonter jusqu'aux appartements impériaux et se mettre au chaud. Très peu de personne trainent dans les couloirs du palais quand il fait si froid, et Kyoya et Nile arrivent donc jusqu'aux appartements de l'empereur en ayant croisé pratiquement personne. En entrant dans la grande suite, les deux amis poussent un petit soupir de soulagement et de confort. La chaleur du feu de cheminée que Ryuga a allumé en se levant, et que Kyoya a entretenu toute la matinée avant de partir attendre Nile, s'est diffusée dans toute la pièce et il y fait extrêmement bon. Les deux jeunes hommes peuvent enfin se débarrasser de leurs gros manteaux, et ils ne vont pas se faire prier.

Une fois leurs manteaux enlevés et posés sur le dossier du canapé de la suite, Nile et Kyoya s'installent sur ce même canapé et commencent à discuter. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores est ravi de raconter l'avancée de sa formation d'espion à son ami. Il apprend à se battre, évidemment, à être discret, à se fondre dans une foule sans problèmes, à réfléchir très vite et surtout à réfléchir à plusieurs plans en même temps pour être sûr de toujours avoir une échappatoire et de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Kyoya écoute son ami, souriant face à son enthousiasme et sa fierté, mais en réalité…il n'est pas vraiment complètement attentif, parce qu'il est un peu préoccupé.

Il ne veut pas se l'admettre, mais visiblement les paroles de Ziggurat l'ont troublé plus qu'il le pensait. L'oméga ne s'est pas mis à douter de l'amour de Ryuga d'un seul coup, pas du tout, c'est l'autre partie des paroles du conseiller qui le travaille. La partie à propos…de l'héritier qu'il est censé donner à l'empereur. Plus on lui en parle, et plus cette histoire commence à perturber Kyoya. À chaque fois qu'on lui en parle, le vert a beau ignorer ses rappels car ils viennent de personnes qui le considèrent comme moins qu'un être humain et n'ont que mépris pour lui, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à se pencher sérieusement sur la question. C'est vrai quoi, il ne pourra pas fuir ce sujet toute sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il est au palais de base… Bon, personne n'avait prévu que Ryuga et lui tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on l'a amené ici pour qu'il devienne l'oméga de l'empereur et lui donne une descendance. Kyoya a beau vouloir occulter cette dernière partie de toutes ses forces, on la lui renvoie en plein visage dès que quelqu'un en trouve l'occasion. Si ça continue, il va commencer à en faire des cauchemars… L'oméga ne veut pas entendre parler de ça, ça le renvoie à la partie de sa condition qu'il déteste le plus, mais il a l'impression que plus il tente d'oublier qu'on attend de lui qu'il donne des enfants à son alpha, plus ça fait l'effet inverse et plus il y pense. Il va en devenir fou à la longue, c'est pas possible…

-**Kyoya ? Hé ho Kyoya, ça va ? **L'appelle soudainement Nile, claquant des doigts devant son visage pour capter son attention.

Kyoya sursaute en voyant Nile claquer des doigts devant son visage et secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Son ami a l'air inquiet pour lui. Lui qui était toujours en train de raconter ce à quoi il était occupé depuis des jours avait soudainement remarqué que le vert ne l'écoutait plus, ne souriait plus, et avait le regard totalement perdu dans le vide.

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Répète l'espion en herbe, son ami ayant toujours l'air perdu et préoccupé.

-**Ouais ouais… **soupire Kyoya en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné. **Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées…**

-**Vu la tête que tu t'es mis à faire d'un seul coup, ça ne devait pas être des pensées très agréables, **lui fait remarquer Nile.

-**Pas trop non, **avoue le vert avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains. **C'est même tout le contraire. J'arrête pas de penser à…un même truc depuis plusieurs jours, peut-être même une semaine, et j'ai l'impression que ça commence à me bouffer de l'intérieur. **

-**Tu veux en parler ? **

Par réflexe, Kyoya ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referme très vite en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas sûr de sa réponse. Oui, il a besoin d'en parler parce qu'il a la sensation qu'il va exploser s'il garde tout pour lui…mais d'un autre côté, c'est le genre de sujet gênant qu'il n'a pas envie d'aborder justement. Pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, Kyoya ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Si, il va parler à Nile. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui avait pas déjà confié des choses gênantes. Il sait très bien que son ami ne le jugera pas, l'écoutera tranquillement et essaiera de l'aider autant qu'il peut.

-**Ouais, je veux bien en parler, **répond finalement Kyoya, se tournant presque complètement vers Nile. **En fait, c'est même que j'ai besoin d'en parler.**

-**Je t'écoute, vas-y, **réplique Nile, se tournant lui aussi complètement vers le vert.

-**…Tu promets que tu rigoles pas, hein ? **

-**Kyoya, tu me connais à force quand même ! Tu sais très bien que je me moquerai jamais de toi quand tu me confies quelque chose. **

-**Oui oui, je sais, mais je flippe…**

-**Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un état pareil ? **

-**Je… Tu sais, les conseillers de Ryuga arrêtent pas de me mettre la pression sur le fait…que je dois assurer sa descendance. Et quand je dis « me mettre la pression », ça veut dire « me harceler avec ça dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion ». **

-**Je ne le savais pas non, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne de l'apprendre. Ces mecs, ce sont des vieux cons. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? C'est pas juste ça qui te met dans cet état quand même ?**

-**Non, je m'en fous qu'ils veuillent pas me lâcher. Enfin, je m'en fous pas, ça m'énerve parce que j'aimerais bien qu'on me foute la paix, mais c'est pas ça qui me perturbe. **

-**Alors c'est quoi qui te perturbe ? **

-**Bah…ces histoires de descendance, d'héritier… Ça commence à me travailler…**

Nile hausse un sourcil, pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que Kyoya veut dire, tandis que son ami devient progressivement rouge comme la mèche de son alpha.

-**C'est-à-dire ? **Demande finalement Nile, voulant être sûr de comprendre le problème de Kyoya. **Tu veux dire quoi quand tu dis que ça te travaille ? **

-**Bah que ça me travaille ! **Répond Kyoya, le visage complètement rouge et n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer comme il le voudrait. **Ça me fait réfléchir ! Je…Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça en ce moment, et c'est ça qui me perturbe… Rien que le fait de penser à un truc pareil me perturbe !**

-**Okay, je vois, **dit son ami avec un petit sourire. **T'es totalement largué dans ta propre tête…encore.**

-**Oui, ça va, je sais, **marmonne le vert.

-**En même temps, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'es. J'imagine que tu n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, pas vrai ? **

-**Bien sûr que non…**

-**Et du coup ? Maintenant que tu y réfléchis ?**

-**Quoi ? Sérieux, tu veux que je réponde quoi à ça ? **

-**Je te demande ce que tu penses de ces histoires parce que je veux que tu parles, que tu vides ton sac. Je m'en fous si c'est pas clair tu sais, juste…parle, ça te fera du bien.**

Kyoya reste un peu sans voix, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'est très confus dans sa tête… En même temps, comme il l'a dit juste avant, il n'avait jamais pensé à ces histoires de gosses avant, donc, pour le dire grossièrement, c'est le gros bordel dans sa tête. Nile le regarde se débattre avec son propre cerveau patiemment, un air neutre sur le visage. Il est toujours prêt à faire de son mieux pour aider Kyoya à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête.

-**Ce que je pense de ces histoires ? Eh bien, j'en pense plein de choses… **soupire Kyoya. **J'en pense que je suis pas prêt à avoir des enfants, mais alors vraiment pas, mais que d'un autre côté, je pourrai pas fuir cette responsabilité très longtemps… Et puis ça va encore attirer des ennuis à Ryuga, lui aussi on le saoule avec ça… **

-**Tu vas arrêter de penser tout le temps aux potentiels ennuis que Ryuga pourrait s'attirer ? **Rétorque l'apprenti espion, fronçant un peu les sourcils. **Il peut les gérer tout seul les problèmes de ce genre. Sérieux, tu vas quand même pas faire un enfant avec lui parce t'as envie qu'on vous laisse tranquille ? **

-**Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! On fait pas des gosses pour une raison pareille ! On en fait quand on se sent prêt et qu'on en a envie ! Enfin, si on a toute sa tête et sa liberté en tout cas, ce qui est plus ou moins mon cas…**

-**Bon, question de se sentir prêt, j'ai bien compris que c'était pas ton cas, mais question d'en avoir envie, t'y as un peu réfléchi à ça ?**

-**Pour être honnête, pas du tout, et je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de penser à ça… Pff, je dis ça, mais j'vais pas pouvoir occulter cette question toute ma vie, à un moment il faudra bien que…**

-**Kyoya, arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de penser que de toute façon, il y a un moment où t'auras plus le choix. Tu te fous juste une pression inutile. Laisse-toi le temps de réfléchir et de prendre tes décisions à ton rythme, surtout une décision aussi importante que celle-là. **

Kyoya hoche la tête en souriant légèrement, mais il perd assez vite son sourire et se lève pour aller vers le lit qu'il partage avec l'empereur et se laisser tomber dessus sur le dos en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Il en a de bonnes Nile… Lui demander s'il a réfléchit à si oui ou non il a envie d'avoir des enfants avec Ryuga… Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas réfléchi, il n'a aucune envie de réfléchir à ça ! Enfin…il devrait quand même essayer d'y réfléchir sérieusement au moins une fois, ça ne le tuera pas…

Dans son état d'esprit actuel, est-ce qu'il a envie d'avoir un enfant avec Ryuga ? Eh bien…il ne peut pas répondre non, mais il ne peut pas non plus répondre oui. Il ne sait pas… L'oméga a bien du mal à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent à ce niveau-là. Essayant de se calmer un peu et d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires, Kyoya se rend compte que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec son alpha ne le révulse pas, pas le moins du monde même. Par contre, elle lui fait atrocement peur. Merde, il n'a que 18 ans en plus, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un gosse ! Tout du moins, Kyoya pense que ce n'est pas un âge pour avoir un enfant…sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est sans doute parce qu'il entendait dire ça quand il était plus jeune et qu'il s'est auto-convaincu qu'effectivement, on ne fait pas d'enfants avant un certain âge.

Resté sur le canapé, Nile regarde son ami en proie à des doutes et des questionnements particulièrement importants et gênants pour lui avec toute sa compassion. En tant que bêta, il n'est pas capable de comprendre totalement la situation de Kyoya, mais il fait de son mieux pour l'aider et le soutenir. Le jeune homme finit d'ailleurs par se lever du canapé pour aller rejoindre le vert, s'allongeant sur le dos juste à côté de lui. Kyoya le sent et rouvre les yeux, les joues un peu rouges de gêne à cause de toutes ses réflexions.

-**Tu te poses plein de questions par ma faute maintenant, pas vrai ? **Demande Nile, fixant le plafond avec ses yeux vert cuivré.

-**Ouais, mais tant mieux d'un côté, **répond Kyoya, fixant lui aussi le plafond. **Vaut mieux que je commence à y réfléchir maintenant, ça me laissera du temps pour être sûr de mes choix. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **

-**Oui, je vois très bien. Du coup, t'as un peu réfléchi ? T'as envie d'avoir des enfants avec notre très cher souverain ? **

-**J'aurais tendance à répondre oui, parce que si je répondais non ce serait un mensonge, mais je me sens pas prêt…**

-**Je te comprends Kyoya. T'as que 18 ans après tout, comme moi, t'as le temps. **

-**Ouais.**

-**Dis, quand t'étais plus jeune, tu voulais des enfants plus tard ? **

-**Non, pas spécialement.**

-**Pareil.**

-**Mais…j'avoue que je me suis déjà dit que si j'avais des enfants un jour, j'en aurais deux ou trois. **

-**Une raison particulière ou c'est juste du feeling ? **

-**Du feeling. En tout cas, je trouve que trois gosses, ce serait raisonnable dans ma situation. **

-**Je suis plutôt d'accord. Enfin, ça ne reste que mon avis. Je sais que tu vas avoir l'impression que je me répète, mais tu ne devrais pas parler de ça avec Ryuga ? J'veux dire, c'est vous deux les principaux concernés. C'est quand même avec lui que tu feras des enfants hein, pas avec moi.**

-**Je sais Nile, je sais que je devrais en parler avec Ryuga, mais tant que je n'ai pas les pensées complètement et entièrement claires, je vais garder ça pour moi. **

-**Là par contre, je ne te comprends pas… Mais bon, c'est toi qui choisis. **

-**Merci d'être toujours là pour écouter mes problèmes existentiels en tout cas. Je sais pas comment je tiendrai sans pouvoir me confier à toi…**

-**Je t'en prie Kyoya, c'est à ça que servent les amis quand même. **

Kyoya tourne légèrement la tête vers son ami et lui sourit, puis les deux garçons recommencent à parler de choses bien plus légères. Le vert est heureux d'avoir pu se confier à son ami, mais il n'est pas encore prêt à se confier à son compagnon. Même s'il a les idées plus claires maintenant, il se sent…il se sent encore un peu perdu et dépassé par tout ça…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Le bébé ! Le bébé ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je te hais Wonder._**

**_Moi : Hihi, je sais X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ziggurat c'est vraiment un enculé première catégorie dis-donc. _**

**_Moi : Ouais je sais, je prends plaisir à le rendre le plus détestable possible ! X)_**

**_Chris : Ouais, et puis Nile il est au courant d'absolument toute la vie intime de Ryuga et Kyoya en avant-première ! X)_**

**_Moi : Il joue son rôle de meilleur pote, et il garde bien pour lui tout ce que Kyoya lui confie ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Encore heureux._**

**_Moi : Bon, du coup jeudi on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de Mon réconfort, qui va être assez différent de d'habitude ! J'en dis pas plus, je laisse du suspense ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ça…_**

**_Moi : Quel pessimisme ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**


	27. Apparition

**_Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le dernier chapitre que je vous livre avant de partir en vacances ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Eh putain, quel chapitre ! S'il y en a qui ont réussi à deviner ce qui allait se passer, vous êtes officiellement devins. _**

**_Kyoya : Hein ?_**

**_Moi : Oui, ce chapitre est très important, mais il était clairement impossible de deviner qu'il allait se passer…ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre ! X)_**

**_Chris : Je suis hypé là ! _**

**_Moi : Je te comprends Chris ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je m'inquiète…_**

**_Moi : Comme toujours Kyo ! Bon allez, ne perdons pas de temps, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, j'ai adoré l'écrire donc j'espère que vous allez adorer le lire ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Ça fait du bien d'humilier ce bâtard de Julian ! u_u  
Dessinatrice officielle des scènes marquantes de cette fic ! XD_**

**_Marius : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire du point de vue de Ryuga, ça m'a changé ! ^^  
Ce serait pas étonnant que Julian ait lâché quelques gouttes de pipi dans son caleçon, tellement il est trouillard ! XD  
Oui, le père de Ryuga est super cool, et oui il s'appelle bien Ren ! ^^  
P.S : (Moi : Kiddou ! Traffy ! Allez, faites vos valises ! Law : C'est déjà fait, Wonder-ya. Moi : Tu as emmené assez de livres ou tu veux qu'on aille t'en acheter d'autres ? Law : Non c'est bon. Moi : Okay ! Kiddou, toi t'es prêt ? n_n Kidd : J'essaie de ranger de quoi buter cette connasse de Maldeka dans ma valise ! Moi : Pauvre Maldeka X))_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est vrai que généralement, je n'épargne pas mes persos, mais j'aime bien aussi leur faire un passé plutôt tranquille ! Ça fait du bien à écrire ! X)  
Oui, je sais que tout le monde attend de voir Ryuto ! XD  
Tous ces compliments, c'est trop mignon ! ^w^_**

* * *

Quelques semaines après sa discussion avec Nile, Kyoya est de plus en plus perturbé. Parler de ses angoisses au sujet de cet héritier qu'il est censé donner à son amant l'a soulagé pendant quelques jours, mais en parler a aussi poussé Kyoya à y penser souvent, de plus en plus souvent. Cependant, comme il l'a dit à son ami aux cheveux bicolores, le vert n'a pas osé en parler à son compagnon quand celui-ci est revenu au déjeuner. Pourtant, Ryuga a posé beaucoup de questions. À travers le lien qui les unit, il a senti Kyoya se mettre en colère, puis il l'a senti angoissé et perdu, et ensuite détendu à nouveau. Mais le jeune empereur a eu beau poser des questions à son amant, inquiet pour lui, l'oméga est resté extrêmement vague et s'est contenté de répéter que ce n'était rien d'important et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Les jours suivants, Kyoya est redevenu normal, alors Ryuga s'est dit qu'effectivement ce n'était rien d'important et qu'il s'était fait du souci pour rien, mais ça n'a pas duré. Au bout de plusieurs jours, l'angoisse est revenue chez Kyoya et son alpha l'a inévitablement ressentie. Mais une nouvelle fois, les questions du souverain, inquiet pour son compagnon, sont restées totalement sans réponses valables. Le vert s'est contenté de répéter inlassablement que ce n'était rien, qu'il était juste fatigué et que ça le mettait mal. Évidemment, Ryuga n'y a pas cru, sachant faire la différence entre un sentiment d'angoisse et un sentiment de mal-être provoqué par une grande fatigue, mais il n'a pas insisté. Insister ne servirait à rien, à part oppresser l'oméga et le mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. S'il y a quelque chose qu'il veut garder pour lui, c'est son choix. Malgré cela, le jeune souverain ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son compagnon. Kyoya dort mal, il a l'air en permanence préoccupé et il ressent de l'angoisse, et parfois de l'agacement, très souvent. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se soulager, c'est d'être collé presque tout le temps à son alpha, se sentant apaisé par son odeur. Ryuga ne dit rien, il se contente de faire de son mieux pour apaiser son amant, mais il s'inquiète tellement. Il est certes capable de ressentir les émotions de Kyoya, mais il ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées pour deviner ce qui préoccupe le vert. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est être là pour celui qu'il aime et attendre que ce dernier soit prêt à se confier, et il attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

En cette matinée de janvier, Kyoya se retrouve pourtant seul avec ses angoisses et ses pensées, Ryuga étant à son habituelle réunion du conseil. Dehors, le temps n'est pas propice à une petite sortie qui permettrait de se rafraichir les idées. Il fait très froid, et la fin du mois de janvier approche, amenant avec elle de la neige et du vent, beaucoup de vent. En clair, c'est une mini tempête de neige qui se déchaine dehors. L'oméga est donc allongé sur le lit qu'il partage avec Ryuga, habillé assez chaudement malgré le fait que le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée réchauffe la pièce, fixant le plafond comme s'il pouvait y trouver des réponses ou un certain soulagement. C'est comme si son cerveau n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces histoires de bébé. Et Kyoya a beau retourner le sujet dans tous les sens dans son crâne, il en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : oui, il aimerait bien avoir des enfants avec Ryuga, mais pas maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Alors pourquoi ça continue de le préoccuper autant ?! Pourquoi ça continue de tourbillonner dans sa tête ?! Pourquoi il ne se sent pas calmé ?! Il ne sait pas, et il n'y comprend rien…

Agacé et commençant à avoir mal à la tête à force de trop penser et trop réfléchir, Kyoya ferme les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de penser justement. Mais rien à faire, ça continue de tourbillonner dans son crâne, lui donnant la migraine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se calmer ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que ses angoisses et ses pensées se calment, qu'il puisse à nouveau être en paix. Il inquiète Ryuga en plus, et ça rend la situation d'autant plus insupportable. Oui, bien sûr que oui il devrait lui en parler, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il a…comme une espèce de blocage. Ryuga a déjà assez de problèmes de son côté, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des espèces de crises existentielles débiles. Ouais… Ça c'est ce dont Kyoya tente de se convaincre, que ses angoisses ne sont que des crises existentielles qui vont lui passer. Cependant, il a bien du mal à se convaincre que ce n'est que ça…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kyoya reste comme allongé comme ça sur le lit des appartements impériaux, les yeux fermés, tournant comme pour essayer de fuir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Ça l'épuise tout ça, il a tellement envie de dormir… Remarque, s'il s'endormait, au moins il pourrait fuir ses pensées.

-**Kyoya ? **L'appelle une douce voix féminine. **Allez mon ange, rouvre les yeux. **

Kyoya rouvre brusquement les yeux, perturbé par cette voix. Qui a bien pu entrer ici sans qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir ? C'est la question que vous vous posez sans doute, mais ce n'est pas celle que Kyoya se pose. C'est la voix en elle-même qui perturbe le jeune homme. Elle lui semble…étrangement familière, et elle l'a appelé « mon ange ». Il n'y a…il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'appeler comme ça, mais c'est impossible que cette personne soit…là. Le vert se retourne pourtant dans la direction d'où est venue la voix, et il manque de s'étouffer en voyant la femme debout près de son lit, qui le regarde avec un sourire plein de tendresse et de douceur. Elle semble très jeune, à peine plus âgée que l'empereur, a de longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés ramenés d'une manière élégante sur son épaule droite et des yeux d'un bleu qui rappelle l'océan qui borde les nombreux littoraux du royaume de Fängnis. Sa peau est pâle, mais avec une douce teinte rosée, et elle est vêtue d'une longue robe fluide bleu pastel. Elle ressemble à une fée, une nymphe, ou n'importe quelle créature légendaire dont la beauté est exceptionnelle…

-**Bonjour mon Kyoya, **dit la jeune femme, regardant Kyoya avec tendresse de ses yeux bleus.

Kyoya ne peut pas en croire ses propres yeux. Il reconnait cette femme…mais c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être…elle. Cette femme, c'est…c'est…

-**M-Ma… Maman… ? **Demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix, n'osant pas y croire lui-même.

Il n'y a pas de doute possible… Cette femme est sa mère, il la reconnait. Cependant, c'est complètement impossible qu'elle soit là devant ses yeux. Sa mère est morte il y a maintenant 16 ans, elle ne peut pas être là… Et pourtant, la jeune femme fait oui de la tête, souriant toujours avec cette incroyable douceur. Le vert se retrouve très décontenancé et vraiment perdu. C'est…C'est impossible. Soit il est en train de faire un rêve extrêmement lucide, soit il commence à avoir des hallucinations particulièrement réalistes, soit il voit des fantômes, et dans les deux derniers cas, il va devoir commencer à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

-**C'est pas possible… **souffle Kyoya en se rasseyant sur le lit avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains. **Je suis en train de délirer là, je perds la tête… **

-**Non mon ange, tu ne perds pas la tête, **répond sa mère en s'asseyant près de lui, le lit ne s'affaissant cependant pas sous elle.

-**Mais…tu es morte… **rétorque le vert d'une toute petite voix, ces mots lui faisant mal, sortant le visage de ses mains pour regarder l'apparition de sa mère. **Tu ne peux pas être là…**

-**Je ne suis pas…physiquement là, mon grand, mais j'ai toujours été auprès de toi tu sais, **dit la jeune femme. **Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie. J'ai toujours été là.**

Kyoya voit alors sa mère tendre sa main pour pointer sa poitrine, là où est son cœur. En voyant cette main s'approcher de lui, le vert sent un pincement affreux lui tordre justement le cœur et, dans une espèce de réflexe, essaie de prendre la main de sa mère. Ses doigts traversent la peau et la chair comme s'ils avaient traversé de la fumée, de la fumée froide. Alors…c'est vraiment un fantôme qu'il a face à lui…

-**Maman… Maman, ça a été tellement difficile sans toi… **dit Kyoya, sentant ses yeux commencer à piquer.

-**Je sais mon ange, j'en suis désolée… **soupire sa mère, passant sa main sur le dos de son fils aîné. Kyoya sent la présence de la main de son dos, c'est froid…mais bizarrement réconfortant.

-**Si tu ne m'as jamais quitté…tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé à cause de papa, hein ? **Demande le jeune homme, insistant d'un ton acerbe sur le « papa », commençant à sentir les larmes monter fortement dans ses yeux.

-**Oui… **répond tristement la jeune femme, regardant vers l'épaule gauche de Kyoya, son épaule marquée au fer rouge. **Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait mal de penser à ce que ton père t'a fait… Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais.**

-**Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas toujours haï les omégas mâles au point de scarifier à vie son fils, qui en est un, puis de le jeter dehors ? **

-**Bien sûr que non… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on dirait qu'il a perdu la tête après…ma mort. **

-**Perdu la tête, ça c'est pas peu dire…**

-**Kyoya… Mon ange, je suis tellement désolée de tout ce qui est arrivé… J'ai essayé de me battre, mais mon corps n'a pas voulu suivre… Ton frère… Je sais que Kakeru a culpabilisé, qu'il lui est arrivé de se dire que j'étais morte par sa faute… J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le réconforter en le prenant dans mes bras, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien… Tu sais, ton frère et toi, vous êtes les plus belles choses qu'il me soit arrivé. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir pu vous prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que vous étiez malheureux et que vous aviez besoin de votre maman… **

La mère de Kyoya laisse une larme rouler sur sa joue, larme qui s'évanouit très vite, tandis qu'en face d'elle, Kyoya ne cherche même pas à retenir les larmes qui inondent ses joues. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes…qui lui font du bien. Le vert ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si toute sa tristesse et sa peine d'avoir perdu sa mère partaient avec ses larmes. Après un petit moment à laisser libre cours à ses émotions, Kyoya essuie ses larmes du revers de ses manches et reconcentre son attention sur sa mère.

-**Alors maman, pourquoi tu es là au fait ? **Demande le vert, reniflant un peu à cause des larmes qu'il a versées.

-**Tu le sais bien, mon ange, **répond sa mère avec un petit sourire. **Tu t'angoisses depuis des semaines à propos de ce bébé qu'on veut absolument que tu aies, mais tu n'en parles pas à ton compagnon, et ça commence à détériorer un peu votre relation. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, et tu as besoin qu'on t'aide. **

-**J'irais pas jusque-là, mais je sais que Ryuga se fait un sang d'encre par ma faute, et il a franchement pas besoin de ça… **soupire Kyoya. **Maman, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai… J'ai déjà parlé de mes angoisses à un ami, et ça m'a fait du bien, mais seulement pendant un moment… Je suis arrivé à une conclusion grâce à ma discussion avec cet ami, mais mes angoisses ne veulent pas me lâcher. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… **

-**Kyoya, je pense tout simplement que tes angoisses, tes questionnements, tes réflexions et tes pensées au sujet de ce bébé ne veulent pas disparaitre parce qu'en réalité, la conclusion à laquelle tu es arrivée ne te satisfait pas au plus profond de toi, **suggère la mère de l'oméga.

-**Non mais… Comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? **

-**Je pense que tu es arrivé à une conclusion qui te contente, enfin qui répond à tes questions en tout cas, et du coup tu n'as pas cherché plus loin. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es arrivé à une conclusion…que cette conclusion est la bonne, celle qui te contentera vraiment. Tu dois creuser encore la question. À quelle conclusion tu es arrivé d'ailleurs ? **

Kyoya regarde vers le feu qui crépite toujours paisiblement dans la cheminée et entend le craquement des bûches qui sont en train de se consumer, puis pousse un petit soupir.

-**J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que oui, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec Ryuga, mais pas maintenant, **répond le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Je suis pas prêt pour ça…**

-**Je vois. Mais mon ange… Tu n'es pas prêt ou tu ne te sens pas prêt ? **Lui demande sa mère.

L'oméga ouvre la bouche pour répondre, par réflexe, mais la referme très vite en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas trop le sens de la question… C'est…c'est la même chose non ? Il n'y a pas de différence, si ? Là, le jeune homme est perdu…

-**Je…je comprends pas ce que tu me demandes maman, **dit Kyoya, regardant sa mère avec un air perdu. **C'est la même chose, je vois pas de différence…**

-**Bien sûr que si mon ange, il y a une grosse différence entre ne pas être prêt et ne pas se sentir prêt, **rétorque l'apparition de la jeune femme. **Quand on dit qu'on n'est pas prêt pour quelque chose, on est censé avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, ou alors on estime qu'on n'est pas prêt à cause de facteurs extérieurs. Toi, pourquoi tu dis que tu n'es pas prêt ? **

-**Maman, j'ai que 18 ans ! **Réplique le vert comme si cette réponse était l'évidence même. **J'suis trop jeune pour avoir un gosse ! 'Fin, c'est évident quand même ! **

-**Non, pas du tout, **répond sa mère avec un sourire réconfortant. **Kyoya, ce n'est pas l'âge qui entre en compte quand on pense à avoir un enfant, c'est la maturité, et ce sont deux choses bien différentes. On peut très bien avoir la maturité nécessaire à 18 ans, alors que certains ne l'ont toujours pas bien qu'ils approchent de la trentaine. Tu n'as peut-être que 18 ans Kyoya, mais tu es loin d'avoir la maturité d'un jeune homme de 18 ans. Tu es bien plus mature que la plupart des gens de ton âge. **

-**C'est vrai que dit comme ça…**

Effectivement, Kyoya commence à se rendre compte qu'il avait décrété ne pas être prêt parce qu'il pensait ne pas l'être aux yeux des autres, et pas parce qu'il ne se sentait réellement pas prêt. Voilà qu'il est de nouveau perdu maintenant… Son cerveau commence à grouiller de nouvelles questions, il va vraiment finir par attraper des maux de crâne à force…

-**Alors mon grand, je vais te reposer la question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu, **dit la mère de l'oméga en effleurant la joue de son fils, le faisant frissonner car il sent la présence à la froide et réconfortante. **Tu n'es pas prêt à avoir un enfant, ou tu ne te sens pas prêt à avoir un enfant ? **

-**J-Je…je sais pas maman, je sais plus… **répond Kyoya, l'air de plus en plus largué, se mettant le visage dans ses mains. **Maman, j'suis perdu…**

-**Je vois ça mon ange, je vois ça, **glousse doucement sa mère, essayant de lui remonter le moral et de le réconforter. **Je vais essayer de t'aider à y voir plus clair. **

-**C'est gentil, mais je vois pas trop comment tu peux m'aider à savoir si je me sens prêt ou pas à avoir un gosse, **marmonne le vert, agacé de ne pas arriver à y voir clair.

-**Ne sois pas si pessimiste Kyoya. Concentre-toi sur ce que te dit ton cœur, pas ta raison. Tu sais le faire, je le sais. Tu le fais beaucoup depuis que tu es avec Ryuga. **

Kyoya soupire une nouvelle fois, mais il décide d'essayer de faire ce que sa mère lui conseille. Il doit y réfléchir… Est-ce qu'il se sent prêt à avoir un enfant avec son alpha à son âge ? Bizarrement, la réponse lui apparait très rapidement et très facilement : oui. Oui, il se sent prêt pour ça, et non il ne se trouve pas trop jeune. Il s'en fiche de son âge. Et puis, rien que d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler le bébé qu'il aura avec Ryuga, il se sent encore plus sûr de son choix. La réponse est tellement claire et est venue tellement vite que Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine. C'était…c'était si simple que ça ? Des semaines de migraine résolues en à peine dix secondes ? C'est pas croyable… Mais…mais est-ce que ce n'est pas aller trop vite ? Ça ne fait que deux mois, bientôt trois, qu'il est avec Ryuga, et à peine un seul qu'il est marqué. Tout va trop vite…non ?

-**Mon grand, ça va ? **Demande la mère du vert avec un petit sourire, voyant son fils devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-**Oui oui… **répond Kyoya en se raclant la gorge, gêné de se mettre dans un état pareil devant sa mère. **C'est juste que…**

-**Tu as réussi à trouver une réponse, pas vrai ? **Le coupe sa mère, souriant avec tendresse pour encourager son fils à parler. **Alors ? **

-**Alors oui, je me sens prêt… **marmonne le jeune homme, rougissant à nouveau énormément. **Mais maman… Est-ce que je vais pas trop vite là ? Je suis avec Ryuga depuis à peine quelques mois…**

-**Tu as l'impression d'aller trop vite ou alors tu as peur que les autres trouvent que vous allez trop vite ? **

-**Je… Non, tu as raison, en fait j'ai peur du regard des autres… Je pensais pas m'en soucier autant, je pensais que j'étais au-dessus de tout ça, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé.**

-**Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, c'est compréhensible vu tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu aies quand même peur d'aller trop vite, mais je pense que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Si tu sais ce que tu veux, que tu en es vraiment sûr, alors ce n'est pas une question d'aller trop vite ou trop lentement. Tu vas au rythme que tu veux, tant que tu fais les choses quand tu le veux vraiment. Et puis, quand on trouve LA bonne personne, on se sent pousser des ailes, c'est normal. **

-**C'est vrai. Haha, ça me rappelle…des amis à moi que j'ai connu ici. **

-**Je vois de qui tu parles. Tu parles du botaniste et du maître d'armes, pas vrai ? **

-**Oui, Chris et Dynamis. Ils ont été vite aussi dans leur relation, parce qu'eux deux…c'était évident pour eux. Et Ryuga et moi…pour moi c'est une évidence aussi, et je sais qu'il pense comme moi. Maman… Merci de m'avoir aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. **

-**Je t'en prie mon ange, c'est mon rôle de maman. **

-**N'empêche… Maman, tu penses que…que je saurai me débrouiller avec un bébé… ?**

-**Bien sûr Kyoya, ça s'apprend tout ça. Et puis…tu ne vas pas te retrouver tout seul, tu le sais. D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant que tout est clair dans ta tête.**

-**Je sais, je dois parler de tout ça à Ryuga. Je me demande vraiment comment il va réagir… Il doit s'attendre à tout sauf à ce que je lui parle de ça. **

-**Tu verras bien mon ange. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi ça le travaille depuis quelques temps, mais il n'a pas osé t'en parler de peur de te mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules. **

-**Ça ne m'étonnerait pas franchement. **

-**Bien, je vais pouvoir te laisser maintenant. Tu as l'air très fatigué, tu devrais te reposer en attendant le déjeuner. **

La mère de Kyoya sourit et s'avance pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Kyoya sent la fraicheur caractéristique de la présence de sa mère, mais cette fois il a carrément cru sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur son front. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir maintenant, il a une question à lui poser, une question qui le taraude depuis des années et des années, et il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse y répondre.

-**Maman, attends s'il te plait ! **S'exclame l'oméga, ayant peur que sa mère parte d'un moment à l'autre.

-**Quoi mon grand ? **Lui demande sa mère, souriant avec toute sa tendresse.

-**J'ai une question à te poser, une question un peu bizarre… **répond Kyoya, se grattant la nuque car un peu gêné.

-**Eh bien vas-y, pose-la moi, **l'encourage sa mère, toujours aussi souriante.

-**En fait… Depuis que je suis tout petit, il y a une phrase qui traine dans ma mémoire et…et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose que tu m'as vraiment dit et dont j'arrive à me souvenir par je-ne-sais-quelle magie, ou simplement une invention de mon cerveau…**

-**Quelle phrase, mon ange ?**

-**Hum… Quelque chose comme : « Mon adorable petit Kyoya… Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un beau jeune homme, aussi fort et fier qu'un lion. ».**

À l'entente de la phrase, la jeune femme semble surprise, mais elle sourit avec une grande tendresse puis finit carrément par glousser doucement, amusée.

-**Oui mon ange, je t'ai vraiment dit ça, **dit la mère de Kyoya, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. **J'ai dit ça le jour de ton premier anniversaire, et je ne m'étais pas trompée dans ma prédiction. Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon grand garçon. **

-**Merci maman, **répond le vert en rougissant légèrement.

-**S'il te plait mon grand, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?**

-**Euh, oui. Quoi comme service ? **

-**Quand tu retrouveras ton petit frère… S'il te plait, dis-lui que maman l'aime et qu'elle veille toujours sur lui. **

-**Promis, maman. **

-**Merci mon grand. Allez, couche-toi maintenant, tu n'arrêtes pas de bailler. **

-**Ouais, j'ai pas très bien dormi dernièrement à cause de mes angoisses et tout ça…**

-**Raison de plus pour que tu te couches mon ange, allez. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, comme quand tu étais petit. **

Kyoya est tellement fatigué qu'il n'a pas la tête à répondre à sa mère. Le jeune homme se contente de s'allonger sur les fourrures du lit qu'il partage avec l'empereur et ferme les yeux, sentant déjà le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Près de lui, le spectre de sa mère commence à chantonner une berceuse, exactement la même berceuse qu'elle chantait à Kyoya quand il était bébé, et regarde son fils s'endormir paisiblement. Elle n'est peut-être plus de ce monde, mais elle sera toujours là pour veiller sur ses enfants. C'est ça d'être une mère.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Après la magie, les fantômes ! J'adore écrire du fantastique putain ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : …T'es vraiment sérieuse là ?_**

**_Moi : Quoi ? _**

**_Kyoya : JE SENS ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE ME PLAIT PAS ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Quoi, un bébé ? X)_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Kyoya : Je te hais Wonder, je te hais tellement. _**

**_Moi : Je sais Kyo, moi aussi je t'aime *3*_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Au fait, on a passé les 2 500 vues sur cette fic, je suis trop contente ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Que quelqu'un ait pitié de moi et abrège mes souffrances, je vous en supplie…_**

**_Ryuga : Kyo, tu dis ça à chaque fois…_**

**_Kyoya : PARCE QUE J'AI ENVIE DE MOURIR !_**

**_Moi : Hors de question Kyo, je dois encore te torturer dans d'autres fics, mwhahaha ! _**

**_Kyoya : Chienne de vie…_**

**_Chris : *mort de rire*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour tout le monde, et on se revoit…dimanche dans deux semaines normalement ! Donc à dans deux semaines tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : À dans deux semaines ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut…_**

**_Moi : Allez, hop hop hop, faites vos valises les enfants ! Et pour 10 jours dans un endroit où il fait très chaud, emmenez des trucs légers ! XD_**

**_Chris : Okay ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Ouais ouais…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, ils sont pas contents que je les embarque ! X)_**


	28. La plus importante des discussions

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! JE SUIS REVIENDUE, OUIIIII ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Putain, on a fondu là-bas… _**

**_Ryuga : Moi j'étais bien._**

**_Chris : La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais éviter de te balader torse nu à longueur de temps pour ne pas faire complexer les autres, ce serait sympa… -_-_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

**_Kyoya : C'était si bien les vacances… 10 jours sans chapitre, sans torture…_**

**_Moi : Oui, mais c'est fini ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout frais, et putain ça fait du bien ! °^°_**

**_Kyoya : Fais chier…_**

**_Moi : Allez, hop hop hop, on perd pas de temps ! Disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci ! Allez vite, fais péter le chapitre ! Il est trop bien ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu… Tu l'as lu ?_**

**_Ryuga : Oui… Tu veux un café ?_**

**_Kyoya : Oh putain, ça veut dire que je vais pas l'aimer…_**

**_Moi : Héhé X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Moi aussi j'ai eu envie de pleurer à l'écriture ! Je suis trop sensible, LOL ! XD_**

**_Marius : Les feels, c'est toujours super à écrire ! n_n  
La magie, les fantômes… C'est classique dans la Fantasy ! ^^  
Eh bah la voilà la discussion ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !  
P.S : (Moi : Home sweet home ! n_n Law : Eustass-ya, je sais que tu es très en colère parce que tu n'as pas réussi à avoir Maldeka pendant les vacances, mais ne casse rien chez Wonder-ya. Kidd : è_é Moi : T'inquiète pas, ça va aller Kiddou, ça va aller… ^^')_**

**_Jinwrite : Il y a certaines de tes questions dont la réponse est dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et une à laquelle je peux répondre dès maintenant ! Oui, seul Kyoya pouvait voir sa mère. Si Ryuga avait débarqué pendant que Kyoya parlait avec sa mère, il ne l'aurait pas vue mais il aurait senti une espèce de présence.  
What, mais pourquoi Kakeru s'engagerait dans l'armée de Drächme ? Il est de Fängnis, et Fängnis a évidemment une armée aussi, ça n'aurait pas de sens ! XD_**

* * *

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approche, Ryuga a quitté sa réunion et marche à grands pas vers ses appartements. Cette réunion aura été une vraie torture, mais pas à cause de ses conseillers pour une fois. Enfin, ils n'ont pas aidé, mais l'empereur s'est retrouvé dans une position inconfortable à cause du lien qui l'unit à Kyoya. Il a ressenti son angoisse et sa détresse, mais ça il s'y était presque habitué depuis quelques jours. Ce qui l'a vraiment mis mal, c'est quand il a ressenti la tristesse et le chagrin de Kyoya, au moment où le vert a vu l'apparition de sa mère. Le jeune souverain a ressenti une tristesse tellement intense qu'il s'est retrouvé à avoir envie de pleurer en plein milieu de sa réunion, sans aucune raison aux yeux des autres.

-**Votre Majesté, tout va bien ? **Lui avait alors demandé Tsubasa, ayant remarqué l'humidité des yeux de son souverain.

-**Oui… Oui oui, tout va bien, **avait-il répondu, s'essuyant un peu les yeux. **Ce…n'est pas moi qui suis triste…**

-**Oh, je vois… **avait soupiré l'argenté, comprenant alors que c'était Kyoya qui était triste et que l'empereur le ressentait.

Ryuga a ensuite fait signe à son conseiller principal de continuer et de ne pas faire attention à lui, ce que Tsubasa a fait, mais il a bien entendu ses conseillers marmonner que « l'oméga », comme ils semblent visiblement ignorer que celui-ci a un prénom, était sacrément emmerdant à distraire le souverain tout le temps même sans être à ses côtés. Ça n'avait fait que rajouter au mal-être actuel du jeune empereur et à son envie de terminer la réunion au plus vite.

Et maintenant il en est là, à pratiquement courir dans les couloirs pour remonter dans ses appartements et retrouver son compagnon, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher cette fois et à lui faire avouer ce qui ne va pas. Il s'en fait bien trop, ça le tue de ne pas savoir ce qui angoisse Kyoya et le rend malheureux. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. L'empereur ne peut pas laisser son amant souffrir comme ça, tous les deux ça les détruit. Il va pousser le vert à lui dire ce qui le ronge, en essayant de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il faut qu'il parle, il faut qu'il lui dise ce qui ne va pas, sinon Ryuga va en devenir vraiment fou d'inquiétude.

Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, le jeune alpha rentre précipitamment, appelant Kyoya. Il est assez surpris de le trouver endormi sur leur lit, un air paisible sur les traits de son visage. Ryuga avait bien senti Kyoya apaisé après avoir ressenti son incroyable tristesse, mais il était tellement concentré sur son chagrin qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Il n'empêche qu'ils doivent parler tous les deux, Ryuga doit vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas avec son oméga depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'en peut plus de ressentir son angoisse et sa souffrance tous les jours, il a l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire et d'être impuissant. Merde, il est son alpha mais surtout son compagnon, il DOIT l'aider quand ça ne va pas, le protéger, le rendre heureux ! Il faut vraiment que le souverain sache, il le faut vraiment…

S'asseyant près de son petit-ami, Ryuga éprouve quand même des scrupules à le réveiller pour le faire parler. Ne devrait-il pas le laisser dormir, lui qui dort si mal depuis des jours et des jours ? Oui, il devrait faire ça. Il va simplement attendre tranquillement que son oméga sorte du sommeil, et après ils parleront et mangeront. Ce sera mieux comme ça. Le jeune empereur se pose donc tranquillement à côté de son compagnon endormi et se contente de le regarder dormir en attendant son réveil, souriant en observant l'expression paisible sur son visage. Le jeune homme est bien mieux comme ça qu'avec son air fatigué et angoissé. Ryuga n'a pas à attendre très longtemps cependant, Kyoya sort de son sommeil à peine quelques minutes après que son compagnon soit arrivé, assez reposé ou alors sentant la présence de son amant près de lui. Doucement, l'oméga ouvre ses yeux bleus, ses paupières papillonnant un peu, et lève son regard vers son compagnon, assis près de lui.

-**Ryuga… ? **S'étonne le vert. **Tu es là depuis longtemps ? **

-**Non, je suis arrivé il y a seulement quelques minutes, **répond le souverain en souriant.

Se redressant pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de son amant, Kyoya ne peut s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de sa mère, mais elle n'est plus là. Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, elle a fait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Kyoya n'est pas triste. Il sait maintenant que sa mère est toujours auprès de lui, qu'elle veille sur lui. Ça lui suffit. Ryuga ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi le vert regarde comme ça autour de lui avec un petit sourire, mais il sent son apaisement et ça lui fait du bien. Si l'oméga est dans cet état d'esprit, peut-être qu'il arrivera à le faire parler de ce qui le préoccupe depuis presque un mois sans trop de difficultés.

-**Kyoya, il faut qu'on parle s'il te plait… **commence l'alpha après un moment d'hésitation, ayant peur de plomber l'ambiance rien qu'avec cette phrase.

-**Je sais Ryuga, j'allais dire la même chose, **répond le vert avec un petit sourire, rougissant légèrement.

Ryuga est vraiment surpris du brusque changement de comportement de son compagnon. Lui qui était si renfermé depuis bien des jours, ne lui donnant que des réponses vagues quand il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il semble maintenant prêt à parler autant qu'il le faudra. Le blanc ignore totalement la raison de ce changement, mais il est rassuré. Kyoya semble aller mieux, et il semble aussi prêt à se confier. C'est tout ce que le souverain voulait.

-**Kyoya, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu avais ces derniers temps ? **Demande le jeune empereur, effleurant de ses doigts la joue de son amant. **Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai senti…tellement triste. **

-**Hum… Par où commencer ? Si j'étais mal ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que…parce que quelque chose me préoccupait sans que je sache pourquoi, et ça m'énervait, ça me stressait, bref, ça m'a mis dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as vu, **explique Kyoya, se grattant la nuque. **J'suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si…distant et fermé, c'est juste que ça m'obsédait, et je comprenais pas pourquoi, et je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que tu as déjà plein de trucs à gérer de ton côté et t'avais pas besoin que j'en rajoute avec mes…problèmes existentiels. **

-**Mais je…**

-**Oui, je sais, tu aurais voulu que je t'en parle pour m'aider et tu peux gérer tes problèmes. Maintenant, j'ai compris ça. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui m'empêchait de te parler. J'étais…trop gêné. **

-**Gêné ?**

-**Oui… Tu vois, ce qui me préoccupe depuis des semaines et des semaines…c'est cette histoire d'héritier qu'on a pas arrêté de me rappeler. **

Ryuga soupire, pas si étonné que ça. À force de se faire harceler avec ça, lui aussi il pense très souvent en ce moment, donc ça ne l'étonne pas tant que ça que ça ait fini par perturber son oméga. Tout ça à cause de ses enfoirés de conseillers. Dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin d'eux, il va les dégager avec un grand coup de pied au cul et ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

-**Je vois… Je comprends Kyoya tu sais, moi aussi ça m'a travaillé récemment, **dit l'empereur en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs méchés de rouge. **Visiblement, ça t'a plus affecté que moi… Je suis désolé Kyoya, j'aurais dû…**

-**Arrête de dire ça, **le coupe le vert, l'air très sérieux. **Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps et arrête de dire que tu aurais dû faire ceci ou cela ! Tu peux pas TOUT gérer, t'es peut-être le souverain d'un empire immense et qui devient de plus en plus influant de jour en jour, mais tu n'es qu'un être humain comme les autres. **

-**Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, **réplique Ryuga, souriant légèrement. **J'ai envie de te protéger de tout, que tu sois tout le temps heureux, mais c'est…pas vraiment possible. **

-**Tu veux dire que je vais être obligé de m'habituer à ce que tu sois comme ça alors que ça m'énerve parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me considères en sucre ? **Ricane l'oméga, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-**Haha, j'ai bien peur que oui. **

-**Mmh, en même temps, il fallait bien que tu aies quelques défauts, sinon tu aurais été beaucoup trop parfait pour que ce soit vrai. **

La réflexion du jeune homme fait glousser son amant et le jeune souverain ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour embrasser tendrement son oméga. Il a la sensation que les semaines précédentes qui ont été si compliquées ne sont plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir. Mais il a encore une question à laquelle Kyoya doit répondre…

-**Kyoya… Et pour tout à l'heure ? Quand je t'ai senti si triste ? **Demande le souverain, prenant une main de Kyoya dans la sienne.

-**Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras jamais, **soupire le vert, ayant soudainement l'air hésitant et gêné. **Et si tu me crois malgré tout, tu vas te dire que j'ai perdu la tête ou un truc du style…**

-**Je te croirai toujours Kyoya, je ne douterai jamais de ta parole, **rétorque Ryuga, serrant la main de son amant qu'il tient toujours. **Et je ne risque pas de croire que tu es devenu fou du jour au lendemain. **

-**Même si je te dis que j'ai vu le fantôme de ma mère ? **Ricane un peu amèrement Kyoya, persuadé que son petit-ami va se poser des questions sur l'état de sa santé mentale.

La réaction de Ryuga n'est pas celle que son petit-ami attendait. Le jeune empereur laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise et semble…touché, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide comme s'il était en train de se laisser envahir par des pensées, des réflexions lointaines.

-**Ryuga ? **S'inquiète l'oméga. **Ça va ?**

-**Oui oui, c'est juste… Haha, et moi qui croyais que le chagrin m'avait fait perdre un peu la tête, je commence à croire de nouveau que je n'avais pas imaginé…ça, **répond le blanc avec un petit sourire à la fois soulagé et gêné.

-**De quoi tu parles… ?**

-**Tu vois… Les fantômes, moi j'y crois. J'veux dire, notre monde est bercé par la magie, et on ne sait pas vraiment l'expliquer, alors pourquoi les fantômes et les esprits ne pourraient pas exister ? Et puis…j'ai déjà vécu des choses un peu inexplicables. **

-**Tu parles de cette sensation de sentir tes parents auprès de toi quand tu vas sur leurs tombes ? **

-**Il y a ça, oui, mais…il y a autre chose. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Tsubasa, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il me répondrait que c'était juste la tristesse et le chagrin qui me donnaient des espèces d'hallucinations. Après la mort de ma mère, et celle de mon père un mois plus tard, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Sans exagérer, je devais dormir à peine 3-4H par nuit, et je m'endormais seulement d'épuisement… Mais une nuit…je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de ma mère près de moi… Elle m'avait dit que ça irait, qu'elle serait toujours près de moi. Et puis j'ai senti…quelque chose sur mon épaule, comme une main qui aurait essayé de me caresser l'épaule pour me réconforter. C'était étrange comme sensation, c'était froid mais réconfortant… Après, j'ai mieux dormi. Je crois que même si je voulais me persuader que j'avais déliré, inconsciemment ça m'a apporté une certaine paix. **

Kyoya en reste bouche bée. Non seulement les paroles de la mère de Ryuga ressemblent exactement aux paroles de sa propre mère, mais cette sensation…de froid et de réconfort… C'est exactement ce que Kyoya ressentait à chaque fois que sa mère l'effleurait pour tenter de le réconforter avec douceur. L'alpha n'a pas rêvé ou déliré à cause du chagrin et du manque de sommeil, il a vécu quelque chose de semblable à ce que son petit-ami a vécu dans la matinée.

-**C'est…C'est vraiment étrange en tout cas pour moi… **souffle Kyoya, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. **J'ai pas juste entendu une voix et senti une présence… Ma mère… Elle était devant moi, avec la même apparence que sur les photos dans le manoir de ma famille, je l'ai vue et je lui ai parlé pendant plusieurs minutes… Pourquoi elle est apparue comme ça, alors que ça fait 16 ans…qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde ? **

-**Je ne sais pas Kyoya, je n'ai pas le moyen de le savoir, **répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire, passant une main dans les cheveux verts ébouriffés de son compagnon. **Peut-être que tu avais vraiment besoin d'elle sans t'en rendre compte, bien plus que pendant les 16 dernières années, qui sait ? **

-**C'est vrai, tu as raison, personne ne peut savoir, **reconnait l'oméga en souriant à son tour. **Je ne devrais pas commencer à me poser des questions auxquelles personne n'a la réponse… Malgré tout, je pense qu'elle est apparue…parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.**

-**Mais mon cœur, pourquoi tu avais tant besoin d'elle ? **Lui demande son amant. **C'est…cette histoire d'héritier ? Tu avais besoin de te confier à quelqu'un ? Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que moi, évidemment…**

-**C'est plus compliqué que ça… En fait… Hum, tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as senti me mettre en colère et où je suis resté très vague sur le pourquoi du comment ? **

-**Bien sûr que oui, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tu as commencé à devenir distant et angoissé. Tu devais retrouver Nile aussi ce jour-là, si je me souviens bien. **

-**Oui, c'est ça. Si je me suis mis en colère ce jour-là…c'est parce que Ziggurat est venu me voir pendant que j'attendais Nile. Evidemment, il m'a fait chier avec cette histoire de descendance, tu vois le genre quoi. **

-**Putain, mais je vais vraiment finir par me le faire celui-là ! **

-**Je sais Ryuga, mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.**

-**Désolé… Continue, je t'écoute mon cœur.**

-**Nile m'a retrouvé peu après, on est remontés ici et…et je me suis rendu compte que ça commençait à me travailler tout ça, même si je voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer. Du coup, je me suis confié à lui… J'ai réussi à en arriver à une conclusion grâce à lui, et sur le moment ça m'a fait du bien. **

-**Une conclusion ? **

-**J'ai réussi à conclure que…que je voulais bien avoir des enfants avec toi, mais que je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Je me suis senti mieux pendant quelques jours…et puis j'ai commencé à penser à ces histoires d'héritier tout le temps, ça tournait à l'obsession, et je comprenais pas pourquoi puisque j'avais résolu le problème. Je pensais avoir résolu le problème, mais…c'était pas le cas. **

-**Alors c'est pour ça que tu es devenu étrange et distant… **

-**Oui… Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter autant, mais j'étais angoissé par ce que j'avais en tête, perdu et énervé de ne pas comprendre ce que j'avais…**

L'expression à la fois triste et coupable du jeune homme donne la sensation à Ryuga d'être en train de se faire compresser le cœur. Il n'en veut pas du tout à Kyoya de s'être fermé sur lui-même à cause de ses angoisses, il comprend cette réaction et il aurait sans doute fait la même chose dans la situation de son amant, et il ne s'en veut pas non plus à lui-même parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Kyoya, à part être présent physiquement à ses côtés pour lui amener un peu de réconfort, tant que ce dernier ne voulait pas se confier à lui. Non, la seule personne à qui l'empereur en veut, c'est cette enflure de Ziggurat. À cause de lui, le vert s'est retrouvé à vivre des semaines d'angoisse, d'insomnies, de colère, de tout un putain de cocktail d'émotions négatives, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que l'oméga ne veut pas se plier à ce qu'on attend de lui…non, à ce qu'EUX attendent de lui. Tout en attirant Kyoya contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le réconforter, Ryuga se promet de ne pas laisser passer ça. Cette fois, il est grand temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec ses connards de conseillers, surtout cette ordure glaciale de Ziggurat. On n'a pas le droit de faire souffrir psychologiquement celui que le souverain aime et de s'en sortir impunément.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant c'est fini Kyoya, **dit l'alpha en serrant bien son compagnon contre lui, voulant que celui-ci se sente apaisé et en sécurité. **L'important, c'est que maintenant tu vas mieux. **

-**Ma mère m'a aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que réfléchisse un peu plus…et j'ai réussi à trouver une conclusion qui me va vraiment, **explique le vert, rougissant un peu dans les bras de son amant.

-**Et c'est quoi cette conclusion alors ? **Demande le souverain, relâchant un peu son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-**Pas une conclusion à laquelle tu dois t'attendre, ça j'en suis pratiquement sûr, **répond Kyoya en gloussant légèrement, nerveux et gêné.

-**Comment ça ? **S'étonne le blanc.

Kyoya déglutit légèrement et inspire un bon coup pour se calmer, gardant ses rougeurs sur ses joues car il ne peut malheureusement pas contrôler cela. C'est maintenant, il doit être honnête avec son compagnon et lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, ce que sa mère l'a aidé à réaliser. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment Ryuga va réagir, mais il faut vraiment qu'il le fasse. L'oméga ne peut pas continuer à tout garder pour lui, et à partir de cet instant, il se promet de ne plus jamais s'interdire de se confier à son amant quand quelque chose le préoccupe, que ça les concerne tous les deux ou non.

-**Ryuga… J'ai réalisé…que je suis prêt à avoir des enfants avec toi, et que j'en ai envie, **avoue Kyoya, faisant de son mieux pour soutenir le regard de Ryuga.

-**T-Tu… ? **Commence l'empereur, les yeux un peu écarquillés par le choc de cet aveu.

-**Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu saches que j'y ai vraiment réfléchi ! **Le coupe l'oméga, rougissant un peu plus et parlant un peu vite. **C'est pas une décision sur un coup de tête, et c'est pas non plus la pression que tout le monde me met qui m'a fait craquer ! Ma mère m'a poussé à me pencher sérieusement sur la question en me concentrant sur ce que moi je veux, sur ce que je ressens, et…et je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais totalement prêt à fonder une famille avec toi et que j'en avais vraiment envie. Pas parce que tout le monde me harcèle avec ça, mais parce que je le veux ! Oui, c'est complètement insensé, parce que j'ai que 18 ans, qu'on se connait depuis à peine 6 mois et qu'on est ensemble depuis même pas 3 mois, mais…je peux pas l'expliquer ! Je t'aime, je me sens prêt et j'en ai envie, même si ça me fout un peu la trouille en vrai. C'est tout…**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kyoya avait raison quand il disait à Ryuga qu'il ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ça. Le jeune empereur est sans voix, sous le choc. Est-ce que son petit-ami vient vraiment de lui dire qu'il est prêt à avoir des enfants avec lui ? Wow… L'absence de réponse, et plus généralement de réaction précise, de la part de l'alpha ne met pas franchement Kyoya à l'aise. Si le souverain pouvait dire au moins un truc, n'importe quoi, le vert respirerait à nouveau normalement, parce que là il retient un peu son souffle tellement il est stressé.

-**Je… Haha, ça doit être la première fois que je reste sans voix comme ça, **finit par dire l'empereur, gloussant un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-**T'es pas obligé de…de me donner une réponse claire tu sais, il fallait juste que je te le dise, **rétorque Kyoya, respirant à nouveau normalement et commençant à se détendre. **Je veux plus te cacher des choses, c'est idiot, à chaque fois ça me laisse juste tout seul avec mes pensées, et tout seul je sais pas gérer. Donc… Maintenant, tu sais, et on peut reprendre notre vie comme avant.**

-**Qui te dit que je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner ? **

-**Vu la tête que tu as fait et ton silence pendant une bonne minute, j'avais raison quand je disais que tu ne t'attendrais pas à ce que je dise ça. Alors…**

-**Oui, ça c'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises que tu te sens prêt à avoir un enfant avec moi. Mais tu vois, t'es pas le seul qui cogite depuis un moment à force d'entendre parler de ça. **

Cette fois, c'est le tour de l'oméga d'être surpris et de rester un peu sans voix. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à se prendre la tête comme ça, à être autant affecté par cette histoire… Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est logique que ça ait aussi perturbé Ryuga. C'est même très logique, il en a sûrement entendu parler à chacun de ses conseils depuis que le vert est marqué, et même avant en fait.

-**À force de me faire rappeler à l'ordre par mes enfoirés de conseillers, je me suis aperçu que je me forçais à ignorer le sujet seulement parce que c'était des gens que je déteste qui m'en parlaient, **reprend le jeune souverain, passant une main dans ses cheveux en fronçant un peu les sourcils, agacé rien qu'à l'évocation de ses conseillers. **Alors j'ai décidé de m'y pencher sérieusement, mais pour moi, pas pour les autres. **

-**On dirait bien qu'on a fait exactement la même chose chacun de notre côté sans s'en rendre compte, **fait remarquer Kyoya avec un petit sourire à la fois amusé et soulagé, constatant que son compagnon était en fait tout aussi perdu que lui.

-**Oui, et il semblerait aussi qu'on soit arrivés à la même conclusion, mais moi elle est venue tout de suite, **dit Ryuga en rougissant très légèrement. **Je veux des enfants avec toi Kyoya, je l'ai su dès que j'ai commencé à réfléchir un peu sérieusement à cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que je savais que tu n'en pouvais plus qu'on te harcèle avec ça, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter… Je me suis dit que j'attendrais simplement que tu sois prêt à en parler pour te le dire, mais c'est venu plus vite que je pensais. Kyoya… Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, mais seulement si tu le veux vraiment aussi et si tu te sens vraiment prêt pour ça. **

-**C'est le cas, Ryuga, **répond l'oméga d'un ton assuré mais toujours un peu rouge. **J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens, et je suis sûr de ma décision. **

L'empereur sent son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il ne peut pas retenir le sourire qui commence à étirer ses lèvres. Il n'attendait vraiment pas à tout ça, mais savoir que son oméga, qu'il aime de toute son âme, partage son envie de fonder une famille, ça…ça le rend heureux bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le blanc est tellement heureux qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'attirer son compagnon contre lui et de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Kyoya ne se fait pas prier pour rendre son étreinte à son amant, lui aussi heureux qu'ils aient enfin parlé de ça, surtout pour en arriver là. Cette décision, c'est la leur. Ils veulent avoir un enfant pour eux, pas pour les autres, parce qu'eux en ont envie et clairement pas parce qu'un tas de vieux cons les harcèlent avec ça. C'est leur choix, et personne n'aura rien à dire là-dessus.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je m'engage allégrement sur la route de l'omégaverse, héhé ~_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais me noyer dans le café pour oublier…_**

**_Ryuga : Moi je vais aller tuer Ziggurat. Enfin, je vais l'imaginer en tout cas, vu qu'il est déjà mort. _**

**_Chris : Le bébé ! Le bébé ! Tous avec moi ! Le bébé ! Le… !_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, tu le redis encore UNE FOIS, je t'assomme avec la cafetière ! è_é_**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Moi : J'ai une annooooonce ! Je sais que mardi, vous vous attendiez au prochain chapitre du blog des bladers, mais changement de programme ! Mardi, ce sera une surprise ! _**

**_Kyoya : Je me méfie là…_**

**_Ryuga : Moi aussi…_**

**_Chris : Moi je suis curieux X)_**

**_Moi : Eh bah vous verrez mardi ! Et du coup, le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers ce sera mardi d'après ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Cool ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi du coup ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, je vais terminer la surprise moi justement ! X)_**


	29. Nouvelle visite médicale

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Que j'ai lu. Kyo, tu veux un café ? _**

**_Kyoya : J'vais encore m'énerver, c'est ça ? -_-_**

**_Ryuga : T'énerver, j'sais pas, mais déprimer, y a des chances. _**

**_Chris : Il y a quoi encore dans ce chapitre pour que ça ait le potentiel de déprimer Kyoya ? X)_**

**_Moi : Bah on va le voir dans pas longtemps ! Allez, on ne s'attarde pas, trop hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'aime pas ça quand t'es de bonne humeur…_**

**_Moi : T'es jamais content Kyo X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui, si elle savait ! Vous inquiétez pas madame, je prends vraiment bien soin de votre fils ~ XD_**

**_Marius : Mais oui Maldeka ! T'es pas de mauvaise foi ! Quand Marius fangirl sur mes lemons RyuKyo, t'en as marre, mais quand toi tu fangirl sur mes lemons RyuGin, tout va bien ! Mais sinon, t'es pas de mauvaise foi ! XD  
Je porte des baskets H24 ! Nan mais faut me comprendre, les trottoirs de ma ville sont pas droits du tout, et avec des talons on le sent bien ! J'veux pas me casser une cheville moi ! XD  
Les explications promettent ! X)  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, bah je sais où est Luffy en tout cas. DANS MON FRIGO ! è_é Law : Ah, c'était ça les bruits bizarres dans la cuisine… Moi : LUFFY, SORS DE MON FRIGO ! è_é Luffy : *depuis la cuisine* Mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ? :'( Moi : Parce que c'est MA bouffe ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ?! Luffy : Je cherchais Zoro, et puis j'ai eu faim… Moi : Ah le con, il s'est encore perdu ! Mais pas chez moi pour une fois…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ça faisait longtemps ! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir dans mes reviews ! n_n  
J'sais pas si t'as lu mon dernier OS, mais au moins il y avait du KyoNile dedans ! XD  
La mère de Kyoya est trop sweet TTwTT_**

**_Jinwrite : Mais si c'est bien le suspense ! Ça fait travailler l'imagination ! X)  
C'est sûr que la mère de Kyoya est très maternante, mais en même temps avec la vie de famille qu'elle a eu avec l'autre connard qu'elle a dégagé, on comprend pourquoi. _**

* * *

Le mois de février est arrivé et a plongé tout l'empire de Drächme, y compris sa capitale, dans un froid particulièrement prenant. La neige recouvre tous les paysages visibles de son manteau blanc et immaculé. Absolument tout est devenu blanc : les toits des maisons, les rues de la capitale, les buissons, les arbres dénudés… Ainsi, au plus fort de l'hiver, la neige fait sa loi et les températures ne sont pas très agréables. À peine deux minutes dehors, et vous vous retrouvez avec les joues et le nez aussi rouges que les feuilles du Grand Érable. C'est pourquoi Kyoya ne sort plus beaucoup, et Ryuga encore moins. Le vert ne supporte pas l'enfermement, alors même s'il fait froid, il se force à sortir sur le balcon au moins quelques minutes par jour. Il se retrouve avec les joues rouges et le nez qui coule dès qu'il le fait, mais c'est vital pour lui. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise chose en soi, prendre l'air est une bonne chose peu importe la température. Le tout, c'est de ne pas rester dans le froid de février trop longtemps, sinon Kyoya pourrait avoir le droit au mieux à un rhume, et au pire à une pneumonie. Et rassurez-vous, l'empereur veille au grain pour que son compagnon ne tombe pas malade.

Mais voilà, par ce temps, que peut-on bien faire si on ne peut plus sortir ? Eh bien, rester tranquillement au coin de la cheminée en buvant autant de chocolat chaud que l'on veut, faire de longues siestes, se perdre dans son imagination et ses pensées ou lire des livres. C'est en tout cas le quotidien de Kyoya et Ryuga depuis près d'une semaine, et ça leur va très bien. Cependant, aujourd'hui ne va pas être une journée comme les autres. En cette belle journée ensoleillée mais très froide, il y a un évènement bien particulier qui va perturber la routine de l'alpha et de l'oméga. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du docteur Hikaru Hasama. La jeune femme fête ses 21 ans, et les deux amants comptent bien aller la voir pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. C'est en plus une bonne occasion pour Kyoya de repasser un petit check-up. Il n'en a plus fait depuis un moment, depuis bientôt deux mois en fait, et ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'en repasser un, surtout s'il compte avoir un enfant. L'oméga veut s'assurer d'être au mieux de sa santé.

-**Tu es prêt Kyoya, on peut y aller ? **Demande Ryuga en terminant d'ajuster sa cape bordée de fourrure.

-**Oui, je me suis bien emmitouflé pour éviter de choper la mort, **répond le vert en ricanant. **Il fait super froid dans les couloirs, mais bon, pas autant que dehors. **

-**Oui, mais heureusement le complexe médical est très bien chauffé, **réplique le jeune souverain, qui grelotte rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans les couloirs. **C'est important qu'il se maintienne à température ambiante, pour le bien de tous ceux qui y travaillent et des patients hospitalisés là-bas. **

-**Je me posais une question à ce sujet-là, **dit Kyoya en se retournant vers son compagnon, fermant bien le manteau qu'il a mis. **Il y a un hôpital dans la capitale…ou la partie hôpital du complexe médical EST l'hôpital de toute la ville ? **

-**Il y a un hôpital dans la capitale. Ce sont les gens qui habitent au palais et qui y travaillent qui sont hospitalisés ici, ou des cas qui nécessitent toutes les ressources dont on dispose ici. **

-**Oui, c'est logique. Désolé, c'était un peu bête à demander. **

-**Non, ce n'était pas bête. Je comprends que tu te poses ce genre de questions, tu n'es…encore jamais sorti d'ici après tout. Tu ne sais de la capitale que ce que tu as pu voir depuis le balcon de mes appartements ou la rambarde de l'observatoire. **

-**Ouais, bah en ce moment j'ai pas très envie d'aller trainer dans les rues de la capitale. Il y a plein de neige partout, il fait super froid… On attendra le printemps pour faire une petite sortie dans les rues de la capitale. **

-**Je suis d'accord. Bon, allons-y. **

Le souverain tend alors sa main à son amant pour qu'il la prenne, ce que l'oméga s'empresse de faire, et les deux jeunes hommes quittent les appartements de l'empereur pour aller jusqu'au complexe médical. Ryuga a beau avoir dit qu'il était d'accord avec Kyoya sur le fait d'attendre le printemps pour sortir dans les rues de la capitale, en vérité il n'a pas très envie de sortir dans les rues de cette ville pleine d'activité. Quand on est la personne la plus importante de l'empire, sortir pour tenter de faire une virée normale c'est…compliqué. Si Ryuga veut sortir avec son amant, il devra se faire extrêmement discret, comme à chaque fois qu'il sort, ce qui est quand même très rare. Mais bon, si Kyoya veut sortir et voir la ville, l'empereur se fera un peu violence et sortira de son beau palais avec son amant. Tout pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il soit heureux.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'alpha et l'oméga arrivent au complexe médical. La douce température qui y règne pousse très rapidement les deux amants à enlever leurs manteaux, avec lesquels ils ont trop chaud, pendant qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau du docteur Hasama. Ils arrivent tous les deux devant la porte dudit bureau très vite et c'est Ryuga qui se charge de toquer. Comme toujours, la voix claire, douce mais affirmée d'Hikaru s'élève de derrière la porte pour dire « Entrez ! », et le jeune souverain pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir. Hikaru est, comme toujours aussi, assise derrière son bureau, de la paperasse face à elle.

-**Eh bien alors docteure, vous travaillez d'arrache-pied même le jour de votre anniversaire ? **Ricane le blanc, Hikaru n'ayant pas levé la tête quand il est entré avec son amant.

-**Oh, votre Majesté ! **S'exclame la jeune femme en relevant immédiatement la tête, ayant reconnu la voix de l'empereur. **Enfin, pardon, Ryuga. C'est très gentil de passer me voir pour mon anniversaire, je suis touchée. **

-**Je fais ça tous les ans depuis que tu es là, tu devrais être habituée maintenant, **rétorque Ryuga en gloussant. **La seule différence cette année, c'est que je ne suis pas tout seul. **

-**Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, **dit Hikaru en se levant de derrière son bureau, regardant Kyoya. **Mais je suis toujours étonnée de te voir braver le froid des couloirs juste pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, monsieur l'empereur frileux. **

-**Oui ça va, on le sait à force que je suis frileux, pas besoin de me le rappeler tout le temps, **soupire le souverain en rougissant un peu, agacé qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne supporte pas le froid. **Puisque tu veux tout savoir, cette fois je ne suis pas sorti de mes appartements uniquement pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Il y a une autre raison. **

-**Ah oui ? **

-**Oui. Kyoya veut que tu lui fasses passer un petit check-up, histoire de vérifier qu'il est toujours en bonne santé et que ça ne s'est pas détérioré depuis la dernière fois. **

-**Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Mais il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu veux vérifier que ça va, Kyoya ? Tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment ? **

-**Ah non non, je vais très bien, **réplique immédiatement Kyoya, passant une main dans ses cheveux. **C'est pas pour ça que je veux passer un check-up. En fait…**

Avant même que l'oméga ait le temps de juste commencer à expliquer la véritable raison derrière cette nouvelle visite médicale, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Dynamis. Le jeune homme a une boîte en bois sous le bras, probablement remplie de flacons en verre vu les petits tintements qui s'en échappent. En apercevant Ryuga et Kyoya, le botaniste devient rouge pivoine. Il est habitué à rentrer sans toquer puisqu'il travaille avec Hikaru et qu'elle est souvent seule dans son bureau, mais là il vient involontairement d'interrompre une conversation et pour lui, c'est très impoli.

-**O-Oh, v-votre Majesté, Kyoya ! **Bredouille Dynamis, toujours rouge comme la mèche de l'empereur. **J-Je suis navré, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je ne vous avais pas entendu…**

-**Ce n'est pas grave Dynamis, j'étais justement en train de me demander où tu étais, **répond Ryuga en souriant. **J'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir ici que ça m'étonne quand tu n'y es pas, haha ! **

-**Pourtant, je suis souvent ailleurs, **rétorque le jeune botaniste en souriant, un peu moins rouge. **Ce n'est pas mon bureau ici après tout, et j'ai du travail à faire…**

-**Je sais, mais je te vois presque toujours ici, **dit le jeune souverain, toujours souriant.

-**Ryuga et Kyoya sont venus pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et Kyoya veut aussi repasser un petit check-up, **explique Hikaru à son ami botaniste, appuyée contre son bureau.

-**Oh, je comprends. On va avoir besoin du scanner alors, mais je ne sais pas où il est… **soupire Dynamis en posant la boîte en bois qu'il portait sur le bureau du docteur Hasama. **Je ne sais plus qui l'a pris en dernier. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on en ait un deuxième…**

-**Tu sais très bien que l'équipe du département technologique y travaille, ça ne devrait plus tarder, **réplique la jeune docteure en souriant.

-**Oui, je sais. Bon, eh bien, je vais devoir aller le chercher… J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop long. **

-**Attends, je vais venir avec toi, **dit Kyoya. **J'ai envie de bouger, je sais pas pourquoi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'à deux on ira plus vite pour retrouver le scanner ? **

Dynamis sourit et accepte volontiers que Kyoya l'accompagne pour chercher le scanner. L'instant d'après, les deux omégas sont partis dans les couloirs du complexe à la recherche du fameux scanner, laissant Ryuga en tête à tête avec Hikaru. La jeune femme est toujours appuyée sur son bureau, sa blouse ouverte sur sa tenue très officielle, qu'elle estime normale pour son travail.

-**Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors, **dit-elle, se détachant de son bureau pour aller vers la fenêtre plutôt grande de la pièce. **J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir trop de mal. **

-**Au-delà du fait d'avoir un deuxième scanner, ce qui serait effectivement plus pratique, je pense que vous devriez tenir une espèce de registre pour le scanner, comme les registres des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque de la ville, **propose l'empereur. **Ça vous permettrait de savoir qui l'a pris en dernier. **

-**Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, **répond Hikaru en souriant. **C'est à ma hiérarchie qu'il faudrait le dire. Je suis sûre qu'on vous écoutera, votre Majesté. **

-**J'espère bien, c'est quand même moi le patron ici ! **Ricane l'alpha, amusé du ton ironique qu'a employé la jeune femme en l'appelant « votre Majesté ».

-**Tout à fait. J'y pense, Kyoya n'a pas eu le temps de me dire pourquoi il voulait passer à nouveau un check-up. Eh bien, il me le dira quand il sera de retour.**

-**Moi je peux te le dire si tu veux le savoir, je le sais. **

-**Oh oui, évidemment, je suis distraite moi aujourd'hui… Vas-y, je t'écoute. **

-**En fait… Kyoya veut passer un nouveau check-up parce que…hum…parce que lui et moi, on a décidé d'avoir un enfant.**

Cette nouvelle laisse le docteur Hasama hébétée pendant quelques secondes, regardant l'empereur, un peu rouge au niveau des joues, avec les yeux légèrement écarquillées et les paupières papillonnantes. A-t-elle vraiment bien entendu ? Le souverain et son compagnon comptent vraiment faire un enfant ? Wow… Voilà une nouvelle des plus étonnantes.

-**C'est… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, **finit par dire la jeune femme médecin en souriant. **Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que vous finiriez par fonder une famille ensemble, mais je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez cette décision si vite. **

-**Je sais que c'est surprenant, crois-moi, mais Kyoya et moi on s'aime, et cette décision nous parait…évidente, **réplique le souverain en se grattant distraitement la nuque. **On y a réfléchi chacun de notre côté, et on le veut vraiment, parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on en a envie, tout simplement.**

-**Et qu'on va enfin vous laisser en paix, pas vrai ? **Demande Hikaru, au courant de la pression que subissait l'empereur rapport à cette histoire d'héritier et se doutant que Kyoya subissait la même terrible pression.

-**NON ! **S'écrie un peu violemment Ryuga, haussant tellement le ton qu'il en fait sursauter la jeune femme avant de se reprendre et de se calmer. **Désolé, je voulais pas crier, mais cette histoire m'a tellement mis à cran… Non, on a pas pris cette décision pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille, pas du tout. Si on avait fait ça, ç'aurait été…une mauvaise chose, je trouve. Faire un enfant parce qu'on te colle la pression pour que tu en fasses un, sans vraiment le vouloir, je trouve ça infiniment triste et…mal, tu me suis ?**

-**Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Qu'on vous laisse en paix, ça va juste être une banale conséquence de cette décision, n'est-ce pas ? **

-**Exactement. Ce ne sera QUE ça, qu'une conséquence comme une autre. **

-**Eh bien, je suis contente pour vous, et pour moi aussi. Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion d'observer de mes propres yeux une grossesse d'oméga mâle ! Ça me permettra d'étoffer le livre commencé par ma mère. **

-**Ta mère en a connu, elle ? **

-**Oui, mais très peu. De toute sa carrière de médecin, et elle a été médecin pendant près de 30 ans, tu le sais, elle n'a connu que quatre grossesses d'oméga mâle. Enfin, heureusement, seulement quatre, ça reste suffisant pour des observations, et elle a tout consigné dans le livre qu'elle m'a donné. De plus, elle avait fait des recherches très poussées en amont pour avoir le plus de renseignements possible. **

-**Ce livre, c'est vraiment l'ouvrage le plus important de tous ceux que l'on possède ici. Comment va ta mère d'ailleurs ? **

-**Oh, elle va bien, c'est gentil de demander. Sa maladie, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, et elle profite de sa retraite et du calme de sa maison. **

-**Tant mieux. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ta mère, ça m'a fait de la peine quand j'ai appris qu'elle était tombée sérieusement malade. Je suis content qu'elle aille bien. **

-**Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Après tout, c'était elle ton médecin et celui de ton frère pendant votre enfance. **

Ryuga hoche la tête en gloussant doucement, se plongeant dans quelques souvenirs plus ou moins lointains teintés de nostalgie. La mère d'Hikaru avait effectivement été son médecin pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence, de même pour son petit frère Ryuto, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable dans ses gestes, mais c'était une femme qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait, que ça plaise ou non. Ça n'avait jamais été une torture pour les deux frères d'aller chez le médecin, même pour les vaccins. Pourtant, Ryuga comme Ryuto ont une aversion assez poussée pour les aiguilles, surtout le cadet des deux frères.

Le jeune empereur et Hikaru continuent de discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Kyoya et Dynamis reviennent, un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard. Les deux jeunes hommes ont l'air passablement agacé, signe que le scanner a visiblement été compliqué à retrouver.

-**Vu la tête que vous faites tous les deux, ça ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'espériez, **dit le docteur Hasama avec un petit sourire compatissant.

-**Nous n'allons pas en parler, **marmonne Dynamis, d'un ton à la fois fatigué et agacé.

-**Ouais non, on en parlera pas… **soupire le vert. **Bon, au moins on l'a retrouvé, c'est ce qu'on voulait. Tiens au fait, c'est quoi cette boîte que tu as ramené dans le bureau, Dynamis ? **

-**Oh, ce sont des échantillons de plantes dans des flacons en verre, **répond le botaniste en souriant. **La plupart vont servir à faire des huiles essentielles, mais certaines sont à utiliser d'une autre manière. Je les ai ramenés ici pour faire un inventaire au calme, mais ça attendra un peu. On a un check-up à faire avant. **

Kyoya hoche la tête et se dirige de lui-même vers le lit médical pour s'y allonger, avant même qu'Hikaru lui ait demandé. Oui, il a vraiment pris l'habitude de ces visites médicales. Dynamis donne le scanner, qu'il avait dans sa main depuis tout ce temps, à la jeune femme médecin, et celle-ci vient se mettre près de l'oméga avant d'activer le scanner. Le botaniste reste tout de même à côté d'elle, histoire de pouvoir lire l'hologramme en même temps qu'elle dans quelques secondes. Sur le côté, Ryuga se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il est auprès de Kyoya pour une visite médicale. Ça lui fait un peu bizarre. En revanche, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit Hikaru utiliser le scanner sur quelqu'un, il n'est donc pas surpris de voir le faisceau bleu puis l'hologramme qui s'échappe de l'appareil.

-**Eh bien, tout va très bien chez toi Kyoya, **finit par dire la jeune femme après avoir lu les informations données sur l'hologramme, souriante. **Je ne suis pas étonnée, tu as l'air en très bonne santé de l'extérieur. Tu n'as pas le moindre problème dans l'entièreté de ton corps, pas même l'ombre d'une toute petite carence. Si tu veux que je te pèse, je peux le faire, mais je sais déjà que tu tiens toujours le poids de forme que tu as réussi à retrouver après tes deux années dans la nature. **

-**Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à ça, mais je préférais en être sûr, **répond l'oméga en se redressant. **C'est pour ça que je suis venu. **

-**Je sais, **réplique simplement Hikaru en souriant, éteignant le scanner.

-**Bon, on va pas s'éterniser ici et vous empêcher de travailler, on va retourner dans les appartements impériaux, **dit le vert en descendant du lit médical.

-**Oh oui, je veux retourner auprès du feu de ma cheminée moi ! C'est pas que j'aime pas la température ici, mais j'aime bien les feux de cheminée moi quand même, **ricane Ryuga.

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel en ricanant aussi, amusé de la frilosité totalement exacerbé mais clairement assumé de son compagnon, et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'attardent pas dans le bureau du docteur Hasama. Ils disent vite au revoir à Hikaru et Dynamis et quittent le bureau, laissant les deux collègues reprendre leur travail, notamment l'inventaire du botaniste. En sortant du complexe médical, l'empereur et son amant réenfilent leurs manteaux à cause du froid toujours persistant dans les couloirs et marchent main dans la main vers les appartements du souverain. Pressés d'y retourner pour se mettre bien au chaud, l'alpha et l'oméga tracent sans même s'en rendre compte et y arrivent assez vite. La chaleur qui règne dans la chambre de l'empereur grâce au feu arrache aux deux jeunes hommes un soupir de bien-être commun. Il y a quelque chose de très réconfortant dans la chaleur d'un feu de bois.

-**Ça, c'est fait, **souffle Kyoya en se laissant tomber sur le lit, ayant enlevé son manteau pour le laisser sur le pied du lit. **J'suis soulagé de savoir que je vais toujours bien. **

-**De quoi tu avais peur ? **Ricane le blanc en s'asseyant près de son compagnon tout en enlevant lui aussi son manteau. **Tu manges comme il faut et tu t'hydrates suffisamment, pourquoi tu aurais un problème ? **

-**S'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris pendant mes deux années en mode survie, c'est qu'on est jamais trop prudent, **rétorque l'oméga avec un sourire en coin.

-**Je vois. Tu veux manger un petit quelque chose ? **Demande Ryuga en se relevant, allant vers la coupe de fruit bien remplie sur la table basse, amenée la veille par Tsubasa.

-**Je veux bien une poire s'il te plait. **

Le jeune souverain hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris et prend dans la coupe en verre une grosse poire qui semble très juteuse, pour Kyoya, et une très belle pomme rouge, pour lui-même. Il revient ensuite s'assoir près du vert, lui donne sa poire, et ne perd pas une seconde pour donner un gros coup de dent dans sa jolie pomme rouge. Kyoya sourit et croque lui aussi très vite dans sa poire, sa main sous menton pour recueillir le jus de la poire et ne pas tâcher les fourrures du lit. C'est bon les poires, mais quand c'est bien mûr c'est très juteux, et le jus de n'importe quel fruit, ça colle. Leurs fruits terminés et les trognons jetés dans le feu, les deux jeunes hommes s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre sur leur lit pour discuter. Les fourrures du lit de l'empereur donnent toujours une énorme envie de s'allonger, même juste pour parler.

-**On est censés reprendre nos suppressants quand déjà ? **Demande Kyoya à son amant. **Dans environ deux semaines ? **

-**Ouais, dans une dizaine de jours, **répond le souverain en souriant. **Ça va être la première fois que je vais vraiment revivre des ruts depuis près de deux ans… Ça va me faire bizarre. Tes chaleurs durent combien de temps au fait normalement ? **

-**Hikaru ne te l'a pas dit ? **S'étonne le vert. **Ça fait partie des questions qu'elle m'avait posées pendant ma première visite médicale…**

-**Alors, je te le dis, c'est pas sur mes ordres à moi qu'elle t'a posé des questions pareilles, **soupire Ryuga en roulant ses yeux.

-**Laisse-moi deviner… Tes conseillers ? **

-**Bravo, tu as gagné ton poids en fruits. Alors, je peux savoir ? **

-**Mes chaleurs durent toujours 4 jours, et le 4****ème**** jour j'arrive à mieux me contrôler. En revanche, je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de temps je serai calmé après que tu m'aies fait l'amour. **

-**D'après Hikaru, ou plutôt d'après le bouquin de sa mère, ça peut aller d'une durée de 4H à une durée de 6H. On verra bien. **

-**Oui, on verra bien. De toute façon, que ce soit 4H, 5H ou 6H, ce sera 4 jours au lit, ne te fais pas d'illusions. **

-**Mais je ne m'en fais pas ! Faut bien le faire ce bébé ~**

-**Haha, c'est clair que ce sera pas la partie la plus désagréable du processus. **

-**J'ai pas encore parlé de notre décision à mon petit frère… Tu crois que je devrais le faire genre demain ou attendre ? **

-**Si Ryuto est vraiment comme mon petit frère, tu ferais mieux de lui dire vite. Je sens arriver l'explosion de joie et la crise d'hystérie moi. **

-**Ouais, t'as raison. Mieux vaut que je lui dise vite, histoire de le laisser encaisser. Je parie qu'il va me sauter au cou pour me faire un câlin et m'étrangler à moitié…**

Kyoya glousse un peu en regardant l'empereur lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ouais, Ryuto est VRAIMENT comme Kakeru. Les deux petits frères sont très semblables. Le vert repense alors à son petit frère, qu'il n'a plus vu depuis maintenant deux ans et demi. Pour la première fois, l'oméga ne ressent aucune douleur ou tristesse en repensant à Kakeru. Il le retrouvera, il le sait. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tous les deux ils se retrouveront. Quand Kyoya retrouvera son petit frère, que ce soit dans quelques mois, dans un an ou peut-être plus, ce dernier sera bien surpris de savoir qu'il a un neveu ou une nièce. Surpris mais heureux. Cette pensée fait sourire Kyoya. Ils se retrouveront, et plus rien ne pourra jamais les séparer à nouveau.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Allez tous en chœur ! Le… !_**

**_Kyoya : Non, tais-toi ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Le bébé ! Le bébé ! Le bébé ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : FILS DE… !_**

**_Chris : *s'enfuit en courant*_**

**_Kyoya : *lui court après*_**

**_Ryuga : Moi j'ai plus la force de m'énerver, j'ai accepté mon sort. _**

**_Moi : C'est bien Ryu X)_**

**_Ryuga : *boit son café en haussant les épaules*_**

**_Moi : Bon, on se retrouve mardi du coup, pour le chapitre du blog des bladers sur Jack et Damian ! Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris et Kyoya : *toujours en pleine course poursuite*_**


	30. D'étranges symptômes

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà le 30_****_ème_****_ chapitre de mon omégaverse ! Putain, 30… Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais le temps passe vite ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Kyo, tu vas pas être content…_**

**_Kyoya : Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus jamais aimer les chapitres…_**

**_Moi : Peut-être, et je m'en fous ! X)_**

**_Chris : Ouais, c'est pas comme s'il était jamais content hein ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je vous hais. _**

**_Moi : On sait Kyo, on sait ! Bon, disclaimer ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, hihi ! *v*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Ça va être encore plus drôle quand Rena va se rendre compte que Kakeru flirte avec le petit frère de Ryuga ! XD_**

**_Marius : Je suis toujours opé pour parler en MP, même si parfois je mets du temps à répondre ! X)  
Yep, Julian a un petit frère dans le manga ! Il s'appelle Nero ! n_n  
Julian, s'il fait un pas de travers, il va se faire instant kill par Ryuga et la mère de Kyoya ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, vous allez partir oui ?! Luffy : Mais on est bien chez toi Wonder ! n_n Sanji : Zoro se perd toujours près de chez toi, alors on va l'attendre ici ! Moi : Traffy, tue-moi steuplait… Law : D'accord, et après je les tue. Luffy et Sanji : O_o)_**

**_Jinwrite : T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, je comprends ! n_n  
La maman de Kyoya elle est trop sweet, même quand elle s'affirme ! ^w^  
Je suis contente qu'on me dise que ce que j'écris est fluide, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, la mère de Kyoya s'affirme plus depuis qu'elle a dégagé son connard de mari ! ^^  
Perso j'ai jamais eu d'attelle mais il y a un mois je me suis niquée le pied et j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir y passer ! Heureusement, j'en ai pas eu besoin au final ! X)_**

* * *

Le soleil se lève timidement sur le palais de Drächme, le mois le plus court de l'année touche déjà prochainement à sa fin, et Kyoya est déjà réveillé alors qu'il est encore relativement tôt. Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, une très mauvaise nuit.

Voilà exactement une semaine que ses chaleurs ainsi que les ruts de son alpha se sont terminés, et ça a été très éprouvant pour les deux. Il s'est avéré que Kyoya était calmé pour quatre heures après que son amant l'ait soulagé en lui faisant l'amour, et quatre heures ça passe vite mine de rien. Comme il l'avait supposé, Ryuga et lui ont donc passé quatre jours presque tout le temps au lit, le souverain ne quittant ses appartements que pour aller à sa réunion matinale quotidienne, qui heureusement ne dure qu'environ deux heures. Même si l'empereur n'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, de toute façon ça ne regarde personne d'autre que lui, les quelques membres de son conseil qui sont des alphas, dont Ziggurat, l'ont très vite deviné puisqu'ils ont senti l'odeur d'alpha de Ryuga alors qu'en temps normal ils ne peuvent pas. Il était alors très facile de deviner que le souverain n'avait pas repris ses suppressants comme tous les mois, et il était encore plus facile de deviner pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais bon, personne n'a osé faire de réflexion au jeune empereur de peur de l'énerver.

Bref, après ces quatre jours très intenses et pratiquement sans sommeil, la semaine qui a suivi a été très calme pour les deux amants. Les pauvres étaient très fatigués, ils ont dormi très longtemps toutes les nuits depuis, mais bizarrement cette nuit a été différente pour Kyoya. Il a eu un sommeil très agité, perturbé par d'étranges bouffées de chaleur et un sentiment de malaise assez tenace. Pas un sentiment de malaise dans le sens le plus mauvais du terme, plutôt une sorte de sentiment assez clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et même maintenant que le vert est totalement réveillé, ce sentiment ne veut pas disparaitre. Il est même pire que pendant la nuit, parce qu'en plus l'oméga a mal dormi et est donc fatigué. Toujours allongé près de son compagnon, les yeux grands ouverts, Kyoya observe le plafond et pousse un petit soupir. Il est tellement tôt que la chambre est encore plongée dans une certaine pénombre, le soleil étant à peine levé.

-**Putain, la journée promet si je reste dans cet état… **pense le vert. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je suis malade ou quoi ? Vu le froid en ce moment, c'est pas impossible, on se les gèle depuis des semaines… Ça me ferait chier quand même… **

Kyoya tourne alors la tête vers son amant et constate que lui dort toujours, et comme un bébé. Même si l'oméga se sent au bout du rouleau, il sourit à cause de l'expression paisible sur le visage endormi de Ryuga. Le souverain est tellement beau comme ça, ça ferait presque oublier sa nuit pourrie à Kyoya. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Ryuga ne devrait pas tellement tarder à se réveiller puisqu'il peut ressentir ses émotions, et elles ne sont pas vraiment propices à un sommeil réparateur. Ça fait un peu de peine au jeune homme, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'arracher son compagnon à son sommeil mais il ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions. En attendant, il devrait peut-être essayer de trouver un moyen de se sentir un peu mieux. Ça ne lui coûte rien d'essayer en tout cas.

Péniblement, le vert se lève du lit, quittant le confort du matelas et des belles et chaudes fourrures qu'affectionne tellement Ryuga, et il se rend compte qu'il a un peu mal dans le bas du dos. Donc en plus d'avoir très peu et mal dormi, il a dormi dans une sale position le très peu de temps où il a réussi à trouver le sommeil ? Bah putain, c'était vraiment pas sa nuit…

-**C'était la pleine Lune cette nuit ou quoi ? **Se demande Kyoya dans sa tête, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. **Il y a eu un alignement astral ou je-sais-pas-quoi ? Tss, j'ai toujours du bol moi…**

Soupirant aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, l'oméga rejoint la salle de bain dans le but de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. C'est le premier truc qui lui est passé par la tête, et ça ne pourra certainement pas lui faire de mal. La salle de bain est bien éclairée, les lumières murales encore actives car il fait encore trop sombre pour qu'elles s'éteignent, et Kyoya n'a donc aucun problème pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la double vasque. En revanche, seulement vêtu de son t-shirt et de son boxer, le vert commence à avoir un peu froid maintenant qu'il n'est plus au chaud sous les fourrures du lit. Les appartements de l'empereur gardent une température agréable car ils sont bien isolés, mais sans le feu de cheminée auquel Kyoya s'est habitué et qui s'est éteint paisiblement dans la nuit, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation. Eh bien, le vert va juste faire vite et retourner au lit auprès de Ryuga.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se regarde dans le grand miroir, constatant qu'il est un peu pâle et qu'il a vraiment la tête d'un mec qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi, et ouvre le robinet en soupirant. Cette fois c'est presque sûr, il est malade. Autant dire que l'oméga est assez agacé, d'autant plus que l'hiver est bientôt fini puisque le printemps et ses températures plus douces arriveront à la mi-mars. Enfin bon tant pis, c'est trop tard pour regretter, il n'a plus qu'à prendre soin de lui pour guérir vite. Il prend l'eau froide qui coule du robinet dans le creux de ses mains, frissonnant un peu, et se penche pour s'asperger le visage. La fraicheur de l'eau lui fait du bien sur le moment, en plus de complètement le réveiller en lui donnant un petit coup de fouet, mais il ne se sent toujours pas très bien. Ce sentiment de malaise est toujours là…

Le visage dégoulinant un peu d'eau, Kyoya relève son regard vers le miroir et a un petit hoquet de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il a une encore plus mauvaise mine. Il est encore plus pâle que quand il s'est regardé à peine une minute avant… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a… ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? La veille, il allait encore bien jusqu'à la nuit, il ne peut pas être tombé aussi malade d'un seul coup, si ? Alors que l'oméga est occupé à se scruter dans le miroir, se demandant s'il doit s'inquiéter assez sérieusement pour sa santé ou rester positif, il se sent soudain…barbouillé. La sensation s'amplifie très vite et très fort, et en moins de deux secondes, Kyoya devient aussi vert que ses propres cheveux, à deux doigts de vomir dans le lavabo. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Il fait une indigestion ou un truc du style ? Là, il est vraiment au bout de sa vie… Le vert commence à transpirer, sentant son estomac menacer de lui renvoyer son dîner de la veille, penché sur la vasque en pierre qui sert de lavabo et les jambes tremblotantes.

Se sentant très mal et luttant contre son envie incroyablement forte de vomir, Kyoya entend tout de même les pas de Ryuga dans la chambre, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Évidemment, il se doutait que l'empereur finirait par se réveiller en sentant ses émotions plutôt négatives, et vu l'état dans lequel il est actuellement, ç'aurait été étonnant que Ryuga réussisse à toujours dormir. Alors qu'il écoute les pas du souverain dans la chambre, qui se dirigent vers le foyer de la cheminée, le vert sent un haut-le-cœur extrêmement puissant le secouer et n'arrive pas à empêcher son estomac de rejeter une partie de son dîner de la veille dans la vasque en pierre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre, Ryuga vient de se lever, sorti de son sommeil par la sensation très puissante que Kyoya n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Le blanc était parti vers le foyer de la cheminée pour rallumer le feu avant d'aller voir son compagnon, histoire que la pièce soit bien chaude pour que l'oméga se sente mieux et réconforté en sortant de la salle de bain, et il l'a à peine rallumé quand il entend le jeune homme vomir de l'autre côté de la porte, sentant du même coup toute sa détresse et son mal-être à travers le lien. Le jeune souverain se redresse et se précipite dans la salle de bain, dans la même tenue que Kyoya, mais trop préoccupé pour jouer les grands frileux. Dès qu'il pénètre dans la pièce et sent la présence de son oméga près de lui, il remarque immédiatement une seule et unique chose : l'odeur de Kyoya a changé. Elle n'est plus la même que d'habitude… Il n'y a pas juste l'odeur de l'oméga mélangé à la sienne sur le vert, il y a autre chose. Ryuga sait ce que ce changement d'odeur veut dire, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose qui peut faire changer l'odeur d'un oméga de cette manière…

-**Kyoya… **dit le souverain en s'approchant du vert.

-**Oh, c'est toi Ryuga… **remarque Kyoya, en train de se rincer la bouche avec l'eau du robinet, sa nausée s'étant calmée. **Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu entrer…**

-**T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, **lui répond Ryuga en souriant, passant un bras autour de sa taille. **Je sais que c'est bête de demander, mais est-ce que ça va ? **

-**Là je me sens un peu mieux, mais c'est pas la grande forme… **soupire le vert, se redressant un peu car se sentant légèrement mieux. **Je me sens grave malade… Il y a un truc que j'ai pas digéré hier je crois, c'est pas possible autrement… **

-**Non Kyoya, rassure-toi, t'es pas malade. **

-**Hein… ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? **

-**Dis-moi ce que tu as précisément.**

-**Bah… J'ai mal dormi parce que je me sentais pas très bien, du coup je suis fatigué, j'ai mal au dos, j'ai la nausée, je me sens pas bien de manière générale… Je suis malade quoi…**

-**Mais non, t'es pas malade idiot. Ça te dit rien tout ça ? Un indice : c'est lié à ce qu'on a fait pendant quatre jours il y a une semaine. **

Kyoya fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis réalise ce qui était totalement évident mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir à cause de la fatigue et du fait qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette. La nausée, le fait de se sentir tout patraque, les tiraillements dans le dos… Ryuga a raison, il n'est pas malade du tout, et il avait tous les signes sous le nez pour s'en rendre compte avant mais il était tellement mal que ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde.

-**Oh putain de merde… Je suis pas du tout malade… Je suis enceinte… **réalise l'oméga, dont le visage ne sait plus trop s'il doit virer au blanc neige ou au rouge cramoisi.

-**Exactement mon amour, **dit Ryuga en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. **C'est tout, t'es pas malade, même si pour le coup tu te sens malade. Ça va passer. **

-**C'était tellement évident en plus, mais je me sentais tellement malade et fatigué que ça m'a pas sauté aux yeux… **soupire Kyoya, se sentant un peu con sur le moment.

-**Je te comprends, quand ça va pas on a du mal à remarquer des choses évidentes, **le rassure l'alpha. **Et puis, si en plus tu es fatigué parce que tu as mal dormi, ça ne doit pas vraiment aider. **

-**Non, pas vraiment… Visiblement, toi ça t'a sauté aux yeux en deux secondes. **

-**C'est plutôt facile quand tu le sens. C'est pas juste moi d'ailleurs, tout le monde va le savoir rien qu'en sentant ton odeur. Enfin, les alphas et les omégas, mais tu m'as compris. **

Kyoya hoche distraitement la tête pour dire que oui, il a compris ce que l'empereur veut dire, mais son regard bleu comme l'océan est complètement perdu dans le vide. Il a du mal à réaliser la situation, c'est compliqué pour lui de bien assimiler le fait qu'il attend un enfant. C'est comme si ça dépassait sa propre compréhension… En plus de ça, le vert se sent toujours nauséeux et il a donc du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **S'inquiète le souverain en voyant son amant devenir de plus en plus pâle. **On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir…**

-**Je me sens toujours mal, j'ai encore envie de vomir… **répond l'oméga en se penchant à nouveau sur le lavabo.

-**Malheureusement, ça risque de durer un moment, **soupire Ryuga en déplaçant son bras qui était sur la taille de Kyoya autour de ses épaules, craignant vraiment que le jeune homme s'évanouisse tant il est pâle, limite transparent. **Tu devrais aller te coucher et te reposer…**

-**Je me sens beaucoup trop nauséeux pour ça… **geint pratiquement le vert, qui sent son estomac faire des loopings particulièrement violents.

Ryuga est désolé de voir son compagnon dans cet état, plus blanc que ses cheveux et cramponné aux bords de la vasque en pierre comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ? Rien, et c'est bien ça le problème. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est rester près de Kyoya pour que sa présence le réconforte, c'est tout. Le jeune empereur est agacé mais n'en laisse rien transparaitre, trop préoccupé par l'état dans lequel est son oméga. Il ressent toute la fatigue de son compagnon, et pour être fatigué ça Kyoya l'est. Là, le blanc se sent vraiment très inutile… Et soudain, une idée germe dans sa tête. Dans son état, Kyoya ne peut pas prendre de médicaments pour calmer ses nausées, mais quelque chose à base de plantes devrait pouvoir marcher. Et qui est le spécialiste des plantes dans ce palais ? Dynamis. Il faut qu'il aille le chercher, et le plus vite sera le mieux, mais il ne peut pas laisser Kyoya comme ça dans la salle de bain. C'est à peine si l'oméga tient sur ses jambes tellement il se sent mal et fatigué…

-**Kyoya, il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher, **dit Ryuga à son compagnon. **Je sais que tu te sens nauséeux, mais je vais aller chercher Dynamis, lui il saura quoi te donner pour que tu te sentes mieux. Seulement, je n'peux pas te laisser comme ça dans la salle de bain, tu as l'air d'être prêt à t'évanouir à n'importe quel moment… **

-**Mais j'ai vraiment envie de vomir… **rétorque le vert d'une voix faible, donnant effectivement l'impression qu'il risque de s'évanouir n'importe quand.

-**Je sais mon amour, je sais, **soupire le jeune empereur, vraiment peiné de voir Kyoya si mal. **Mais je pense vraiment que tu serais mieux couché. Si tu ne veux pas aller sur le lit, installe-toi au moins sur le canapé, près du feu. Je te promets que je ferai très vite. **

-**Bon, d'accord… **souffle Kyoya, qui se sent au bout de ses forces.

La fatigue est en train de prendre le dessus sur l'envie de vomir de Kyoya, maintenant il a juste envie de se coucher en position fœtal et essayer de rattraper le sommeil qu'il n'a pas eu cette nuit. Doucement, le jeune homme se redresse et laisse son compagnon le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la chambre. Au grand étonnement de Ryuga, la peau du vert n'est pas chaude comme il s'y attendait, elle est juste tiède alors que l'oméga transpire. En même temps, Kyoya n'a pas de fièvre, il est juste nauséeux et c'est ça qui le fait transpirer. L'alpha dépose son amant sur le canapé confortable en face de la cheminée pour que le jeune homme soit bien au chaud, ce qui est toujours réconfortant même quand on se sent malade, et se dépêche de se diriger vers le placard de sa penderie pour pouvoir s'habiller. Il se lavera plus tard, quand Kyoya se sentira mieux. Là, il doit faire vite. En moins de deux minutes, Ryuga est chaudement habillé et prêt à partir. Ne voulant pas faire attendre Kyoya plus longtemps, qui passe du vert au blanc toutes les minutes, le blanc ne prend même pas la peine de l'embrasser et quitte directement les appartements.

Les rares personnes qui trainent un peu dans les couloirs sont très surprises de voir leur souverain se diriger à toute vitesse vers le complexe médical, ignorant complètement le monde autour de lui. À travers le lien qui l'unit à Kyoya, l'alpha continue de sentir toute la fatigue et le mal-être de son compagnon, et ça l'insupporte. Il ne supporte pas de sentir son oméga ne pas être bien. Le blanc ne supporte tellement pas cette sensation qu'il se sent pousser des ailes et arrive au complexe médical bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Bien que Dynamis ait un bureau rien qu'à lui, qui ressemble à moitié à une serre ou à une herboristerie, ce n'est pas là que Ryuga se dirige. Oui, il va vers le bureau d'Hikaru, puisque le botaniste y est pratiquement tout le temps. L'alpha est pratiquement sûr de pouvoir trouver son ami aux cheveux violet pastel avec la jeune femme médecin, les deux sont d'excellents amis en plus d'être collègues. Une fois qu'il est devant la porte du bureau, le souverain toque à la porte mais n'attend même pas la réponse d'Hikaru pour entrer. Comme il s'y attendait, Dynamis est bien là, une plante dans les mains, à moitié assis sur le bureau de la jeune femme, qui elle était plongée dans un livre.

-**Votre Majesté ? **S'étonne Hikaru, surprise que Ryuga soit entré si précipitamment et sans attendre qu'elle lui dise d'entrer. **Qu'est-ce que… ? **

-**Je suis désolé de me montrer si impoli, mais je n'ai pas le temps, **la coupe le souverain. **Je suis venu chercher Dynamis. **

-**Moi ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Demande le botaniste en se désintéressant tout de suite de la plante qu'il a dans les mains.

-**C'est Kyoya. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard, mais il a des nausées et il est vraiment…vraiment pas bien, **explique rapidement Ryuga. **J'ai besoin de toi. T'as quelque chose contre les nausées j'imagine ? **

-**Oui oui, j'ai quelque chose pour ça, **répond Dynamis avec un étrange petit sourire. **Il faut que je passe dans mon bureau. Je vais faire vite, attends-moi ici. **

Le botaniste quitte alors le bureau de son amie très vite, sa plante dans les mains, et Ryuga pousse un long soupir de soulagement, s'appuyant contre le bureau du docteur Hasama. Cette dernière, perplexe, repose le livre qu'elle lisait dans sa bibliothèque, se lève de sa chaise et fait le tour de son bureau pour se planter devant le jeune empereur.

-**Ryuga, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu sembles aussi tendu pour de simples nausées ? **Demande-t-elle en croisant les bras, l'air curieuse, un petit sourire menaçant d'étirer ses lèvres d'un moment à l'autre.

-**Kyoya a passé une mauvaise nuit, donc en plus d'avoir des nausées, il est très fatigué, **répond le blanc, se passant une main sur le visage pour se calmer. **Quand je l'ai laissé, il était au bord de l'évanouissement… **

-**Mmh… Donc, si je résume bien, Kyoya est nauséeux, fatigué, et il a manqué de s'évanouir ? **Récapitule Hikaru, n'arrivant plus à se retenir de sourire.

-**Oui, c'est ça oui, **confirme le souverain, sachant très bien pourquoi la jeune femme sourit.

-**Eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que ton chéri attende un heureux évènement, mais ça tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? **

-**Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que les alphas et les omégas sont capables de sentir si un oméga est enceinte. En revanche, je pense que Kyoya ne se rend pas bien compte…qu'il est enceinte. **

-**Il lui faut le temps de réaliser, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, du coup je vais venir avec vous moi. Je compte bien vérifier que Kyoya va bien, en excluant ses symptômes de début de grossesse. Et heureusement, cette fois j'ai le scanner sous la main. **

Sur ces mots, Hikaru retourne derrière son bureau pour récupérer sa blouse de médecin et son manteau, puis elle ouvre un tiroir du meuble et récupère le scanner, qu'elle avait bien rangé. À peine une minute plus tard, Dynamis revient de son bureau, une sacoche en cuir sous le bras et son manteau sur le dos, et les trois peuvent retourner aux appartements impériaux. À travers le lien qui unit l'oméga et l'alpha, ce dernier sent que son compagnon ne va pas mieux puisqu'il ressent toujours la même fatigue et le même malaise. C'est bientôt fini, le vert doit juste tenir encore quelques minutes. Retournant vers ses appartements, Ryuga entend des tintements venir de la sacoche de Dynamis, indiquant que le jeune homme se balade encore avec des flacons de verre. L'empereur n'est pas étonné, le botaniste transporte la plupart des choses dont il se sert dans des petits flacons en verre.

Une peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, le souverain, la jeune docteure et le botaniste arrivent dans les appartements. En sentant la chaleur très agréable qui règne dans la pièce, Dynamis et Hikaru enlèvent immédiatement leurs manteaux, laissant à la vue de tous la blancheur immaculée de leurs blouses. Enfin… « à la vue de tous »… À la vue de Kyoya et Ryuga, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne les regardent. L'alpha est retourné auprès de son amant, qui est resté en position allongée sur le canapé. Le jeune homme est toujours pâle comme un linge, luttant contre la nausée qui malmène son estomac.

-**Kyoya, je suis revenu, ça va aller, **dit le souverain en caressant les cheveux de l'oméga.

-**Tant mieux, parce que moi je suis vraiment au bout de ma vie… **soupire le vert.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ramené de quoi te faire te sentir mieux Kyoya, **le rassure Dynamis en venant s'agenouiller près du jeune homme, juste à côté de Ryuga.

Dynamis plonge alors sa main dans sa sacoche en cuir et en ressort un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent mais vaguement jaune. Le flacon est muni d'un bouchon-pipette pour prélever le liquide qu'il contient. Le botaniste appuie dessus pour faire monter le liquide dans la pipette en verre puis ouvre le couvercle, laissant s'échapper une douce odeur de zeste frais de citron.

-**Ouvre la bouche Kyoya, s'il te plait, **demande poliment l'oméga le plus âgé en approchant la pipette du visage de Kyoya.

Le vert ne se fait pas prier, mis en confiance par la douce odeur provenant du flacon et voulant que ses nausées s'arrêtent le plus vite possible, et ouvre la bouche. Dynamis glisse doucement la pipette dans la bouche de Kyoya et appuie sur le bouchon pour faire tomber deux gouttes du liquide sur la langue du jeune homme. Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le goût particulièrement puissant de citron se répandre sur sa langue. C'est tellement acide, mais ça fait du bien aussi. Le goût est si puissant, si délicieusement acide que l'oméga sent s'évanouir son envie de vomir, qui encore quelques secondes auparavant était si forte. Ryuga sent immédiatement le soulagement de son amant et se met à sourire, enfin détendu et heureux de voir le visage de Kyoya reprendre ses couleurs conventionnelles.

-**Je sais pas ce que c'est ton truc Dynamis, mais c'est super efficace en plus d'être très bon, **ricane le vert en se redressant, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-**Eh bah, ça a l'air d'aller vraiment mieux, **constate Ryuga avec un petit ricanement.

-**Pour répondre à ta question Kyoya, c'est de l'essence de citron que je t'ai donné, **ajoute Dynamis en souriant. **C'est très efficace contre les nausées provoquées par une grossesse. **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rougir mais résiste tout de même à la très forte envie qu'il ressent de détourner le regard de gêne. Entendre d'autres personnes que lui le dire, ça rend la chose bien plus…réelle. Il est enceinte, il va avoir un bébé… Merde, mais c'est que c'est beaucoup plus stressant que ce qu'il pensait !

-**Non non, reste calme, tout va bien se passer, **pense l'oméga en se passant une main sur le visage pour se reprendre. **En plus, dans mon état, c'est mauvais de stresser… **

-**Bon Kyoya, maintenant que ta nausée est calmée, dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? **Lui demande Hikaru.

-**Toujours un peu fatigué. Le citron ça m'a donné un petit coup de fouet mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi quand même, et pas très bien, **soupire Kyoya, se grattant la nuque.** En dehors de ça, ça va. **

-**Je comprends, tu vas pouvoir faire la sieste tant que tu veux après, mais d'abord… **dit la jeune femme, terminant sa phrase sans mots mais en sortant le scanner de la poche de sa blouse.

Kyoya pousse un petit soupir mais sourit, car après tout il s'y attendait. Le vert doit bien avouer qu'il veut être sûr que rien ne déconne chez lui. Maintenant qu'il est enceinte, il ne peut vraiment pas se le permettre. Mais bon, normalement, il ne doit pas avoir à s'en faire. Il va passer ce tout petit check-up, s'assurer que tout va bien, et après il rattrapera sa nuit presque blanche.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Les joies d'un début de grossesse, aaaah ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais aller boire de la javel…_**

**_Moi : Rooooh, mais quelle drama-queen ! X)_**

**_Chris : Bah c'est Kyoya hein ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : C'est une coïncidence d'ailleurs l'huile essentielle de citron ou… ? -_-_**

**_Moi : C'est pas de l'huile essentielle, c'est de l'essence de citron ! C'est pas pareil ! Et non, ce n'est pas un clin d'œil au fait que moi et les lemons c'est une grande histoire d'amour, l'essence de citron est vraiment efficace contre les nausées de grossesse ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Et comment tu le sais au juste ? _**

**_Moi : Ma mère a un livre entièrement consacré aux huiles essentielles, c'est une source de savoir infinie ! u_u_**

**_Chris : N'empêche, ça a l'air bon l'essence de citron… _**

**_Moi : Je sais ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre de Mon réconfort ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et jamais tu fais ta rentrée ?! -_-_**

**_Moi : C'est vendredi ma rentrée, parce que je retape ma 1_****_ère_****_ année ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Pour une étudiante, c'est quand même tôt._**

**_Moi : Bah comme l'année dernière hein ! X)_**


	31. Début de grossesse

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je vous amène un nouveau chapitre n_n_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : Ah, bah finalement t'es encore là ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Chut. _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. C'est surtout des dialogues pour le coup. _**

**_Moi : Oui, c'est normal ! Y a du blabla médical, j'avoue, mais ça reste compréhensible ! J'suis pas en PACES moi après tout XD_**

**_Chris : Sinon, ta rentrée du coup ? _**

**_Moi : Ça a duré 30 minutes XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ah, c'est beau la Fac._**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Calmos, on va pas exécuter Doji au milieu de la cour de l'école hein ! Même si j'avoue, ce serait sympa de faire un petit bûcher pour lui X)_**

**_Marius : Moi j'aurai pas de descendance, c'est sûr ! Je ferai du baby-sitting avec les enfants de mes potes XD  
Oui, dans Colocation mentale Doji était un pédo aussi ! Il était même pire puisqu'il était prof au lycée, et avant prof au collège ! ^^'  
Pour moi Reiji, soit c'est un connard totalement dérangé, soit c'est un mec victime, pas très clair dans sa tête et solitaire ! Pas d'autres options possibles X)  
P.S : (Moi : Traffyyyyyyyyy ! Y a Maldeka qui sous-entend que Kiddou bloque sur elle ! Law : *ricane* Désolé Maldeka, mais t'es pas du tout son style. Moi : Et t'en sais quelque chose Traffy ! X) Sanji : Zoro… TT_TT Moi : Je me demande vraiment où il s'est paumé Marimo encore XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je confirme, j'ai vécu ça pendant mes maths de l'année dernière ! #SOS XD  
Doji le FDP, comme toujours dans mes fics ! Le jour où il sera sympa dans une de mes fics, appelez la police parce que quelqu'un m'aura contrainte à écrire ça en me collant un flingue sur la tempe XD_**

**_Jinwrite : T'inquiète pas, et merci ! n_n  
J'ai jamais connu de profs comme ça IRL, et encore heureuse parce qu'avec mon self-control nul, y aurait eu un lattage de couilles et je me serais faite virer !  
Les dialogues, toute ma vie X)  
J'essaie de me contenir et de ne pas partir dans tous les sens niveau sujets à aborder ! J'ai encore des trucs à dire sur Reiji, mais j'ai modifié son histoire genre 3 fois parce que je partais dans trop de directions différentes ^^'_**

* * *

Se sentant un peu mieux, Kyoya se lève du canapé pour aller s'allonger sur le lit qu'il partage avec Ryuga, toujours dans la même tenue que celle dans laquelle il a dormi, c'est-à-dire en boxer et en t-shirt, un t-shirt trop grand pour lui qui appartient à son empereur. Il s'habillera plus tard, il n'a pas froid de toute façon. Comme Ryuga a rallumé le feu, il fait chaud dans les appartements impériaux et le vert se sent à l'aise. Une fois que le jeune homme est allongé sur les fourrures du lit, son compagnon s'assoit près de lui, à sa place habituelle dans le lit, tandis que Dynamis et Hikaru restent debout et viennent près de Kyoya. La jeune femme tient toujours le scanner dans sa main et le lève au-dessus de Kyoya, appuyant sur le bouton qui permet d'activer la petite machine. Comme habituellement, l'objet émet de petits bruits puis le faisceau bleu s'échappe du trou percé sur l'appareil et Hikaru le fait glisser tout le long du corps de l'oméga. Kyoya ne bouge pas, regardant juste le plafond au-dessus du lit, même si l'envie le démange un peu de regarder le faisceau scanner l'entièreté de son corps. C'est juste de la curiosité, rien de plus. Une fois que le faisceau a terminé son chemin, le docteur Hasama retourne le scanner, appuie à nouveau sur le bouton, et l'hologramme donnant les informations sur l'état de santé de Kyoya apparait après que la machine ait émis encore quelques sons qui lui sont propres.

-**Il n'y avait pas besoin de le confirmer, mais tu es bel et bien enceinte Kyoya, **dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec un grand sourire, regardant les informations de l'hologramme avec Dynamis qui lit au-dessus de son épaule. **En revanche, je peux te dire depuis combien de temps exactement. Ça fait exactement 8 jours. **

-**Donc on a conçu ce bébé le troisième jour de la chaleur de Kyoya, **pense Ryuga en rougissant légèrement.

-**Et en dehors de ça, ça va ? **Demande le vert, se doutant quand même qu'il n'y a rien à signaler.

-**Ne t'en fais pas Kyoya, tu vas très bien, **le rassure Hikaru. **Tu es en parfaite santé. Tu ne te sens pas très bien parce qu'une grossesse implique des perturbations hormonales, c'est tout. **

-**Je me doutais que j'allais bien, mais on est jamais trop sûr, **ricane l'oméga, souriant.

-**Bon, si Kyoya est enceinte depuis 8 jours, ça veut dire que le bébé a été conçu vers la mi-février. En comptant pile 9 mois, on se retrouve avec un terme de grossesse programmé pour…la mi-novembre, **marmonne légèrement Dynamis, très concentré.

-**Oui, c'est ça, **confirme la bleue, ayant entendu son ami même s'il marmonnait un peu et ayant compté elle-aussi dans sa tête. **Après, ça ne reste qu'une date théorique. Le bébé peut naître avant ou après, c'est lui qui va décider quand il aura envie de voir la lumière du jour. **

-**Si ça se trouve, il va décider d'arriver pour mon anniversaire et on aura la même date de naissance, **glousse le jeune souverain, visiblement très amusé de cette éventualité.

-**Avec 30 jours dans le mois de novembre, ce serait quand même une sacrée coïncidence que ce bébé naisse le jour de ton anniversaire, Ryuga, **rétorque Kyoya en ricanant.

-**Oui, mais c'est drôle à imaginer, **réplique le blanc avec un petit ricanement.

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, l'air faussement exaspéré, et son amant ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner encore plus avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Hikaru les regarde avec amusement puis éteint le scanner avant de le ranger dans une poche de sa blouse, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Dynamis semble plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

-**Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, parlons un peu sérieusement de ce qu'implique ta grossesse Kyoya, **dit la jeune femme médecin en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, près des jambes du jeune homme. **Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne va pas toujours être une partie de plaisir. **

-**Je m'en doute, les nausées m'ont donné un bon aperçu, **soupire l'oméga, grimaçant un peu.

-**Tu sais Kyoya, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un oméga mâle que ta grossesse va être vraiment différente d'une grossesse « normale », **explique Hikaru, l'air sérieuse mais avec un sourire confiant sur son visage, qu'elle espère rassurant. **Les nausées ne vont durer que pendant le premier trimestre, c'est-à-dire 3 mois, et la violence de ces nausées diffère d'une grossesse à l'autre. Visiblement, chez toi elles sont d'une intensité moyenne, puisque l'essence de citron t'a soulagé très vite. Ce matin, ça n'allait vraiment pas parce que tu es aussi fatigué, et en plus ces nausées-là sont plus violentes le matin que pendant le reste de la journée. **

-**Et en dehors de ça, je vais avoir le droit à quoi ? **Demande Kyoya, un peu soulagé de savoir que ses nausées auraient pu être pires.

-**Les symptômes classiques d'une grossesse : nausées, sensibilité à certaines odeurs fortes, comme celle du café, douleurs dans le dos, maux de crâne, vertiges, parfois évanouissements, une certaine irritabilité et des changements d'humeur un peu brusques. **

-**Eh bah, je vais m'amuser…**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, pour certains de ces symptômes, je pourrai te donner des trucs 100% naturels pour te soulager, **le rassure Dynamis avec un très grand sourire, comme s'il était ravi de se rendre utile, ce qui est le cas. **Les nausées et le mal de tête, ça se combat facilement. Quant aux vertiges, si tu te reposes bien et que tu penses à bien t'hydrater, tu ne devrais pas trop en avoir. **

-**Oui, et pour les douleurs dans le bas du dos, si tu t'étires régulièrement ça devrait aller, **ajoute la bleue. **Et je ne parle pas des petits étirements que tout le monde fait le matin pour se réveiller, je parle de vrais étirements sportifs. Enfin, des étirements assez doux, tu es enceinte quand même ! **

-**En revanche, pour les changements d'humeur, on ne peut rien faire, **glousse le botaniste, un peu gêné. **À la limite, pour l'irritabilité, on peut toujours faire des infusions relaxantes, mais sinon…**

-**Eh bah tant pis, Ryuga va devoir me supporter comme ça, **ricane le vert.

-**Wouhou, je sens que je vais me faire hurler dessus pour aucune raison, ça va être drôle, **soupire Ryuga en secouant la tête, souriant tout de même. **Mais bon, s'il faut en passer par-là, je me laisserai hurler dessus. **

-**Tu sais Ryuga, quand on dit « changement d'humeur », ça ne veut pas juste dire péter un câble aléatoirement, **rigole Hikaru. **C'est passer d'une émotion forte à une autre d'un seul coup. Rassure-toi, tu ne vas pas passer 9 mois à te faire crier dessus à tout bout de champ.**

-**Tant mieux, parce que sinon je vais les trouver très longs ces 9 mois, **réplique l'empereur en souriant, même si sa phrase précédentes n'était qu'une simple blague.

-**Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? **Rétorque Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Ça va pas vraiment m'amuser que mes émotions jouent au yo-yo avec moi. **

Le jeune souverain glousse doucement et se penche pour embrasser son compagnon sur le front, mais Kyoya est un peu ailleurs. La fatigue commence vraiment à lui peser, il a tellement envie de dormir. Ça commence à lui donner mal à la tête. Dynamis le remarque tout de suite et plonge sa main dans sa sacoche en cuir, qu'il avait posée au pied du lit. Rien qu'à voir le vert froncer les sourcils, le botaniste sait très bien que ce dernier commence à se sentir migraineux. L'oméga aux cheveux violet pastel fouille un peu et sort un autre flacon, conçu comme le flacon d'essence de citron mais rempli d'un liquide totalement transparent. Dynamis s'approche ensuite de Kyoya, ouvrant le flacon qu'il tient dans ses mains en même temps, et dès qu'il s'assoit près du vert, celui-ci sent la douce odeur qui s'échappe du flacon. Il la reconnait cette odeur… C'est une fleur, il en est sûr, mais laquelle ? Il n'a plus senti cette odeur depuis si longtemps… Dynamis prélève un peu de cette huile essentielle de fleur que Kyoya n'arrive pas à reconnaitre dans la pipette en verre du flacon, et vient déposer tout doucement quelques gouttes sur le front et les tempes du jeune homme. Quand l'huile essentielle touche la peau de l'oméga en proie à des maux de crâne, il se rappelle d'un seul coup à quelle fleur appartient cette odeur.

-**C'est de la lavande… **dit le vert à voix basse, se parlant à lui-même, souriant car l'odeur de la lavande est très agréable en plus d'être relaxante.

-**Oui, c'est de l'huile essentielle de lavande, **confirme Dynamis, qui a entendu Kyoya car il est très près de lui, étant en train de frotter doucement les gouttes sur le front et les tempes du vert avec ses doigts pour qu'elles pénètrent dans sa peau. **C'est une huile très utile, elle peut servir pour beaucoup de choses différentes, même chez les enfants. Et puis, ça sent très bon. J'adore cette odeur personnellement. **

-**C'est vrai que rien que l'odeur est relaxante, **reconnait Ryuga, qui sent le doux parfum de lavande sur Kyoya.

-**C'est efficace aussi, ma tête cogne moins, **ajoute Kyoya, sentant effectivement son mal de tête se calmer mais pas sa fatigue.

-**Je sais que tu es très fatigué Kyoya, mais j'ai encore des choses à te dire, **soupire Hikaru, un peu agacée de devoir embêter le jeune homme alors qu'il est à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue.

-**Je sais, je sais, je t'écoute t'inquiète pas, **répond le vert en se frottant les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour rester attentif.

-**Je dois te poser une question importante. Est-ce que tu as eu un chat quand tu étais plus jeune ou est-ce que tu en as côtoyé un ou plusieurs pendant une longue période ? **Demande la jeune femme, ayant effectivement l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-**Hum… J'avais pas de chat à moi, mais il y avait un chat qui venait souvent chez moi quand j'avais entre 8 et 13 ans, **répond une nouvelle fois Kyoya après un instant de réflexion. **Il venait presque tous les jours, il voulait des caresses, il restait près de moi, un chat quoi… **

-**Tant mieux, **soupire la bleue avec un soulagement palpable.

-**Euh… Je comprends pas trop là… En quoi c'est une bonne chose que j'ai côtoyé un chat quand j'étais jeune ? Et en quoi c'est si important ? **

-**Les chats sont vecteurs d'une maladie qu'on appelle la toxoplasmose. C'est une maladie due à un parasite qui infecte les chats mais qui n'a pas d'effets sur eux. Cette maladie n'a aucun effet sur les êtres humains, sauf en cas de grossesse. Ça peut provoquer de graves problèmes chez le fœtus. Heureusement, puisque tu as côtoyé un chat quand tu étais plus jeune Kyoya, tu as développé une immunité naturelle à cette maladie. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais dû te demander d'esquiver les chats pendant 9 mois. **

-**Oh, je vois… **

-**Bon, je te donne les recommandations habituelles pour une grossesse, et après, promis je te lâche et je te laisse dormir. **

-**C'est pas la peine de te presser hein, je vais pas tomber de sommeil d'un seul coup, t'en fais pas. Je suis fatigué mais pas à ce point-là ! **

-**Haha, je sais, je le vois, mais j'ai envie de te laisser tranquille pour que tu profites d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Alors, commençons par les recommandations de base. Il faut que tu te ménages, évidemment, que tu penses à boire beaucoup d'eau, à bien manger et à bien dormir. De toute façon, plus le temps passera et plus tu seras fatigué. Il faudra que tu t'aères bien aussi, quand le temps le permettra. Pour l'instant, il fait trop froid. Et maintenant, les interdictions. Bon, l'alcool c'est évident, et de toute façon il me semble que tu n'aimes pas spécialement boire, mais tu ne peux plus manger de poisson cru ou de fruits de mer. **

-**Ah tiens, je savais pas qu'on peut plus manger de poisson cru ou de fruits de mer quand on est enceinte, **s'étonne Ryuga, qui a l'air de trouver ça dur de s'en passer.

-**La viande crue, que ce soit la viande rouge ou la viande de poisson, peut être vectrice de maladies, **explique le docteur Hasama. **Ce n'est pas le cas de la viande cuite car la cuisson tue les microbes et les bactéries. Pour les fruits de mer, c'est autre chose. Les fruits de mer sont assez souvent vecteurs d'indigestions et d'allergies, et pour une grossesse, mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque. **

-**De toute façon, j'aime pas trop les fruits de mer et le poisson, je préfère la viande rouge, **rétorque Kyoya avec un sourire amusé.

-**Tant que tu ne manges pas de steak tartare, pas de problèmes, **répond la jeune femme en souriant. **J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas faire un petit voyage dans les prochains mois, parce que le carrosse c'est une très mauvaise idée quand on est enceinte. Les routes ne sont pas très lisses et ça se sent en carrosse. Et puis alors le cheval, c'est même pas en rêve. **

-**Ça tombe bien, je sais même pas monter à cheval, **réplique le vert en ricanant.

-**Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah non ! Il reste quelque chose de très important. Alors… Pardon, mais je vais être très cash pour le coup. **

-**Je sais ce qu'elle va dire… **souffle Dynamis en rougissant légèrement, ayant pris soin de ne se faire entendre par personne.

-**Je suis désolée pour vous deux, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous interdire de faire l'amour pendant toute la durée de la grossesse, **dit Hikaru, visiblement bien moins gênée que Dynamis, voire même pas du tout gênée.

-**…Tu nous fais une blague ou… ? **Demande Ryuga, l'air très surpris, limite sidéré.

-**J'ai l'air de rigoler, Ryuga ? **Rétorque la bleue, levant un sourcil en guise d'interrogation tout en gardant son air très sérieux. **Non, c'est pas une blague. C'est une des quelques différences entre une grossesse d'oméga mâle et une grossesse « normale ». De toute façon, c'est pas compliqué, si vous le faites quand même, ça mènera soit à une fausse couche, soit à un accouchement prématuré. **

L'alpha et l'oméga deviennent immédiatement tout aussi blancs l'un que l'autre, limite transparents, et Dynamis regarde Hikaru avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle y est allée de manière vraiment cash là, limite TROP cash en fait. Ouais, peut-être trop cash en fait… Le botaniste a presque l'impression que Kyoya va tourner de l'œil d'un seul coup. Bon, on va dire qu'au moins les deux ont bien compris comme ça. C'est peut-être un peu radical, mais c'est efficace.

-**Bon, on peut y aller je pense, **finit par dire Dynamis pour rompre le silence qui s'est installé.

-**Oui, on a fini, on peut enfin laisser Kyoya se reposer, **répond Hikaru tandis que son ami range ses affaires dans sa sacoche. **Kyoya, il faudra que tu viennes me voir au complexe médical toutes les deux semaines pour que je suive ta grossesse, jusqu'au troisième mois en tout cas. À partir de là, on se verra tous les mois. Enfin, pour ta grossesse en tout cas, on se verra sûrement plus souvent. **

-**Oui, j'avais compris oui, **glousse le vert. **C'est noté, j'oublierai pas. **

-**Je te laisse l'essence de citron Kyoya, **dit le botaniste en posant le flacon sur la table de chevet du côté de Kyoya. **C'est deux gouttes dès que tu commences à te sentir nauséeux, d'accord ? **

-**Okay, je retiens, **répond Kyoya en souriant.

-**Allez, tu vas pouvoir enfin dormir maintenant. Tu viens Dynamis ? **Demande la jeune femme médecin en allant vers la porte. **On y va. **

-**Attendez, je vais vous raccompagner, **dit l'empereur en se levant du lit. **Il faut que je trouve Dashan avant ma réunion, j'en profiterai pour le chercher, et après je remonterai pour prendre ma douche. **

Hikaru et Dynamis hochent tous les deux la tête pour dire qu'ils ont compris et Ryuga embrasse rapidement son compagnon avant de partir. Ce dernier se couche bien dans le lit dès que les trois autres sont partis et s'endort presque immédiatement. Enfin, le sommeil réparateur tant attendu. Pendant ce temps-là, dans les couloirs de palais, Ryuga discute avec Dynamis, Hikaru marchant devant eux, mais le botaniste n'écoute pas vraiment. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune souverain finit inévitablement par le remarquer puisque son ami ne fait que répondre très vaguement quand il lui parle, surtout avec des petits marmonnements plus que des mots. Ce n'est pas habituel chez Dynamis, lui qui est toujours si attentif, surtout quand on lui parle.

-**Dynamis, ça va ? **Lui demande alors le blanc. **T'as l'air ailleurs…**

-**O-Oh, ce n'est rien, rien du tout, **répond Dynamis en bafouillant légèrement, rougissant un peu. **Je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées…**

-**Dynamis, tu sais très bien que tu mens très mal, **soupire Ryuga, regardant son ami avec inquiétude, son comportement étant assez inhabituel. **Et tu sais très bien aussi que tu peux me faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

-**Tout va bien, je te le promets, **le rassure l'oméga, souriant sincèrement, toujours un peu rouge. **Je me suis vraiment simplement perdu dans mes pensées…**

-**Et à quoi tu pensais ? **

-**À Kyoya, et à moi aussi…**

-**Je n'suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire. **

-**Tu promets de garder pour toi ce que je vais dire ? C'est quelque chose que personne ne sait. Pour tout te dire, même Chris ne le sait pas…**

-**Woh… Effectivement, si même Chris ne le sait pas, c'est que tu n'veux vraiment pas que ça se sache. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne. **

-**Ce n'est pas tellement que je ne veux pas que ça se sache, c'est que je préfère sincèrement garder ça pour moi pour l'instant, mais j'ai confiance en toi. En fait… Ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec Chris, je l'aime tellement, mais je suis paralysé à l'idée d'avoir un bébé. Ça me fait peur… Alors…je me dis qu'en observant la grossesse de Kyoya, peut-être que ça va me rassurer et que ma peur va disparaitre. **

Surpris, Ryuga cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, digérant l'information. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il doit bien le dire. L'empereur sait que Dynamis est d'un naturel assez…craintif et prudent, mais il ne pensait pas que l'oméga était effrayé à l'idée de tomber enceinte. Le blanc ressent de la peine pour son ami. Ça doit être très dur pour lui d'avoir envie d'avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'il aime, son alpha depuis des années, mais d'être paralysé par la peur à l'idée de porter cet enfant. Il comprend mieux pourquoi le botaniste préférait garder ça pour lui et ne même pas en parler à Chris. Il ne savait certainement même pas comment aborder le sujet avec le maître d'armes blond.

-**Je comprends, Dynamis, **finit par dire le jeune souverain en souriant. **T'en fais pas, ton secret est à l'abri avec moi. **

-**Je sais Ryuga, je n'en doute pas, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai bien voulu me confier à toi, **réplique le botaniste en souriant aussi, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. **Je suis heureux pour Kyoya et toi d'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon père. **

-**Merci, c'est gentil, **répond Ryuga en rougissant légèrement. **Tu sais, quand tu seras prêt, je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon père aussi. Depuis que tu es avec Chris, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vous ai toujours vus avec des enfants dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. **

-**Peut-être que moi j'ai la fibre paternelle, mais Chris un peu moins je pense, **rétorque Dynamis en gloussant. **C'est encore un grand enfant dans sa tête tu sais. **

-**Haha, c'est un peu méchant, mais en même temps c'est un peu vrai aussi. C'est bientôt son anniversaire d'ailleurs. **

-**Oui, dans quelques jours. **

-**Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? **

-**Désolé, mais c'est un secret. Et toi ? **

-**Je lui ai demandé, lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, donc…toute mon amitié ? **

-**C'est vrai que Chris est déjà bien gâté, c'est difficile de trouver des idées de cadeaux pour lui. Dis-moi Ryuga, ça ne t'ennuie pas que personne ne t'offre jamais de cadeaux ? **

-**Non, je m'en fiche. Tant qu'on pense à moi et qu'on me le souhaite, ça me va très bien. **

Dynamis sourit, rassuré de savoir que l'empereur prend bien le fait de ne recevoir aucun présent, et les deux jeunes hommes reprennent une conversation classique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga, Hikaru et Dynamis arrivent près du complexe médical. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le jeune souverain pour se séparer de ses deux amis et aller chercher Dashan. Pourquoi cherche-t-il le capitaine de la garde impériale ? Simplement pour lui annoncer de vive voix que Kyoya est enceinte. Ryuga va être obligé de dire pendant le conseil que son oméga attend un bébé, et à partir de ce moment-là, l'information va se répandre dans tout le palais, puis dans la capitale, et enfin dans tout l'empire. Le blanc tient vraiment à annoncer cette nouvelle à son ami brun en personne, et pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant qu'il traverse les couloirs à la recherche de Dashan, Ryuga repense à Kyoya, qu'il pense endormi dans leur chambre, et d'ailleurs il a raison. Il a encore du mal à bien se rendre compte que son compagnon et lui vont devenir parents, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir un moment tous les deux tranquilles. Ils en auront un quand le blanc reviendra de sa réunion, et là ils pourront parler sérieusement tous les deux. Ils pourront parler de leur enfant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Donc j'apprends seulement maintenant que les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas manger de poisson cru…_**

**_Moi : Je te rassure, je l'ai appris il y a quelques mois seulement aussi X)_**

**_Chris : On me revoit quand ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on m'a pas vu… _**

**_Moi : Dans le prochain chapitre Chris ^^_**

**_Chris : Yay ! Sinon, 9 mois d'abstinence, c'est triste pour les deux ! XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : J'avoue, mais y a pas le choix ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon, tu vas la calmer ton obsession des huiles essentielles ? _**

**_Moi : Eh, c'est pas de ma faute si on peut soigner plein de trucs avec de manière naturelle ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Elle a pas tort. _**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour tout le monde, et à mardi pour le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Attends, mais t'as pas cours mardi ? _**

**_Moi : Le Tour de France passe à La Rochelle, du coup mes cours sont annulés demain et mardi ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Merci le Tour de France -_-_**

**_Moi : Noraj ! Allez, salut tout le monde ! X)_**

**_Chris : Bye ! n_n_**


	32. La grande nouvelle

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, Mère Nature m'a un peu niqué mon sommeil… _**

**_Ryuga : Ah, c'est pour ça la gueule de déterrée ? _**

**_Moi : Yep… Mais ce chapitre me remonte le moral, hihi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, super… -_-'_**

**_Chris : J'suis dans le chapitre ? Hein ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Oui Chris, t'es dans le chapitre ! X)_**

**_Chris : Ouais ! \^^/_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. J'aime beaucoup la fin. _**

**_Moi : Héhé, moi aussi. Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Mais avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je dois vous dire quelque chose…_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : J'ai laissé une énorme incohérence dans le chapitre de jeudi ! Dans le chapitre de la semaine d'avant, Kyoya avait pris des photos, et dans le chapitre de jeudi, ça s'est transformé en vidéo… J'suis désolée, j'suis peut-être un peu surmenée en ce moment ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Surmenée alors que tu fous rien ? _**

**_Moi : J'écris beaucoup je te signale ! -_-_**

**_Chris : X)_**

**_Moi : Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez lire le chapitre ! Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : On a le droit de faire des blagues ici ou pas ? J'ai même pas de cave ! XD Et Alyssa va bien X)  
Bien sûr qu'il va en prendre plein la gueule en prison, il va pas y échapper !  
P.S : (Moi : Je vais finir par envoyer Alyssa le chercher par la peau du cul moi le Marimo ! Law : Pas besoin Wonder-ya, il est dans le jardin… Moi : -_- Sanji : ZORO ! TTwTT Zoro : Mais pourquoi je me perds toujours ici ?! Moi : *facepalm*)_**

**_Komachu : Une vie familiale normale ? Mais quel est donc ce Pokémon ? XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, je me suis plantée oui… Mon cerveau a confondu Mon réconfort et Colocation mentale ^^'_**

**_Jinwrite : Je serais déjà en PLS si je n'écrivais que sur des sujets sérieux dans Mon réconfort ! X)  
Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire, donc hors de question de décrire les atrocités de Doji !_**

* * *

Toujours à la recherche de son ami Dashan dans les couloirs du palais, tous aussi froids qu'ils l'ont été pendant tout l'hiver, Ryuga laisse son esprit vagabonder et penser à plein de choses différentes. Il faut qu'il trouve le capitaine de la garde, mais en fait il faut qu'il trouve tous ses amis, c'est juste qu'il a pensé au brun en premier. Il doit trouver Chris aussi, mais lui il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit avec Dashan. Quant à Tsubasa, ils se verront pendant le conseil, donc de toute manière l'argenté apprendra la grossesse de Kyoya de la voix de l'empereur. Il faut aussi que Ryuga trouve son petit frère, et le jeune souverain pense savoir où le trouver : dans sa chambre. Cependant, il se pourrait que ça doive attendre après le conseil. Tout dépendra de si Ryuga met du temps à trouver Dashan, et peut-être Chris. Dans le meilleur des cas, le blanc aura le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son cadet avant de remonter dans ses appartements pour se doucher et ensuite redescendre jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

Alors que le blanc se dirige vers les écuries, là où il pense trouver le capitaine de la garde impériale, en compagnie de son fidèle étalon Zurafa, il tombe sur Chris, qui visiblement s'y dirige aussi accompagné de Nile, l'apprenti espion. Tiens, l'empereur n'avait pas pensé à Nile. En même temps, ils ne sont pas réellement amis, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores est plutôt l'ami de Kyoya. Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, lui aussi va apprendre la nouvelle de la part du souverain !

-**Hé, les gars ! **Appelle Ryuga en trottinant pour arriver à la hauteur des deux jeunes hommes.

-**Oh, Ryuga ! **S'exclame joyeusement le maître d'armes en se retournant. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça ne te ressemble pas franchement de trainer si tôt dans les couloirs ! **

-**Je cherche Dashan, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est aux écuries, **répond l'alpha aux cheveux blancs méchés de rouge. **Salut Nile au fait. **

-**Bonjour…hum…je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ou je dois encore vous appeler « Votre majesté » ? **Demande l'espion en herbe en se grattant la nuque, ayant peur de se montrer irrespectueux sans le vouloir.

-**Tu es un ami de Kyoya, tu es toujours là pour lui et tu l'as aidé quand il était préoccupé par certaines choses, donc tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, **ricane un peu l'empereur, toujours amusé par l'aura qu'il semble dégager et qui impose le respect même quand il ne veut pas. Non, on ne parle pas de son aura d'alpha. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux alors ? Vous allez pas vous entrainer au combat de bon matin, si ? **

-**Figure-toi qu'on cherche aussi Dashan ! On est bientôt au mois de mars, l'hiver va toucher à sa fin et le conflit avec Seiun va reprendre de plus belle, donc il faut qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire, **explique le blond avec un air sérieux.

-**Je vois, **soupire Ryuga, sentant son sang pulser dans ses veines à l'entente du nom de Seiun.

Chris ne participe pas directement aux conflits armés, son rôle est de former les soldats et surtout les nouvelles recrues à l'art du combat mais il n'est pas un soldat à proprement parlé. Cependant, même si le blond ne prend jamais part aux conflits armés avec le reste de l'armée de Drächme, ça ne l'empêche pas d'établir avec Dashan des stratégies pour des batailles à venir. Chris a beau n'être « que » le maître d'armes du palais, c'est aussi un très bon stratège. En même temps, tout comme les soldats les plus hauts gradés de l'armée impériale et leur capitaine, le blond a passé énormément de son temps à lire des livres sur l'art de la guerre, le même genre de livre que Chaoxin, le compagnon de Dashan, prévoit d'écrire. Nile est en apprentissage, donc pouvoir assister à ce genre de discussions l'intéresse grandement, ce qui est la raison de sa présence aux côtés de Chris.

Maintenant réunis, les trois jeunes hommes se dirigent ensemble vers les écuries, qui ne sont plus très loin de là où ils sont. Chris et Nile n'ont même pas pensé à demander à l'empereur pourquoi lui veut trouver Dashan, ce qui amuse d'ailleurs l'alpha. Tant mieux, il a envie de leur annoncer tous les trois en même temps pour voir leurs réactions tous en même temps. Ça promet d'être drôle, il le sent.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le blanc, le blond et le mi-brun mi-roux arrivent dans les écuries, qui pour le confort des chevaux sont très bien chauffées. Comme ils le pensaient tous, oui, Dashan est bien là, reconnaissable très facilement de dos avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendent jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Et comme toujours aussi, le capitaine de la garde est occupé à chouchouter sa monture, Zurafa. À ce stade, c'était pas Zurafa qu'il fallait l'appeler mais Bucéphale !

-**Dashan, est-ce qu'il y a seulement un jour où tu ne viens pas voir ton cheval ? **Lui demande Chris en gloussant pour attirer son attention.

-**C'est important de développer sa relation avec son étalon pour le champ de bataille, tu le saurais si tu y avais déjà mis les pieds, **ricane le brun en réponse, se retournant.

-**Okay, j'avoue, je l'ai méritée celle-là, **reconnait le blond en levant les mains devant lui.

-**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez tous faire ici ? **Demande le capitaine de la garde impériale.

-**Moi je suis venu te parler stratégie,** répond Chris.** Nile est venu avec moi parce que ça l'intéresse de savoir comment on fonctionne de ce côté-là, et Ryuga… Euh, bah en fait on sait pas… On l'a croisé dans les couloirs, il a dit qu'il te cherchait, mais il a pas dit pourquoi… **

-**En même temps, on ne lui a pas vraiment demandé, **fait remarquer Nile.

-**Ouais, c'est pas faux… **avoue le maître d'armes en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

-**Si vous m'aviez demandé, j'aurais fait le mystérieux parce qu'en fait je cherchais Dashan pour lui dire un truc, **ricane Ryuga en croisant les bras. **Mais vous aussi je dois vous le dire en fait, et je voulais voir vos réactions tous les trois en même temps. **

Dashan, Chris et Nile se lancent alors des regards un peu perdus, ne comprenant pas de quoi veut parler leur ami. Pendant la période de chaleur de Kyoya, période où le souverain avait disparu des couloirs du palais pendant quatre jours, le blond et le brun s'étaient douté de ce que fabriquait ce dernier, mais là ils ne font pas le lien dans leur tête. Quant à Nile, il était tellement occupé qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que le vert et le blanc avaient disparu pendant quatre jours la semaine précédente, donc il est loin de se douter de ce que Ryuga va annoncer.

-**Eh bah alors, dis-nous, on est super curieux là ! **Dit Chris, le plus curieux des trois.

-**D'accord, je vous fais pas plus attendre, **réplique l'empereur en souriant, très amusé de l'air perdu de ses amis et de celui à la fois curieux et impatient de Chris. **Voilà… Je vais être papa. **

Les trois garçons restent sans voix sur le moment, surpris. Il leur faut un petit moment pour réaliser ce que le blanc vient de dire, ce que celui-ci trouve particulièrement drôle, même s'il est un peu rouge au niveau des joues. Ça lui fait bizarre d'annoncer à ses amis qu'il va devenir papa.

-**Tu vas être papa ? **Finit par répéter Dashan, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

-**Oui, dans neuf mois, **répond le souverain en essayant de s'empêcher de rigoler à cause de l'expression faciale du brun.

-**Oh mon Dieu, on va avoir un mini Ryuga dans ce palais ! **S'exclame le blond en rigolant, un très grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, visiblement très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. **Ça va être trop mignon ! **

-**Ouais euh, si ça se trouve le bébé va plutôt ressembler à Kyoya, **rétorque Ryuga en pouffant de rire.

-**On verra bien dans neuf mois ! **Réplique joyeusement Chris.

-**Eh bien, félicitations, **dit Nile en souriant, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kyoya au sujet de ce bébé qu'il hésitait à avoir.

-**Oui, félicitations. Comment va Kyoya du coup ? **Demande le capitaine de la garde impériale avec un petit sourire.

-**Il est nauséeux et fatigué, il s'est sûrement endormi quand je suis parti, **répond Ryuga. **Mais sinon rassurez-vous, il va très bien. Hikaru et Dynamis sont venus vérifier, il a juste tous les symptômes d'un début de grossesse et il est fatigué parce qu'il a mal dormi. **

-**Ah bah oui, forcément ! J'imagine que Dynamis lui a donné plein d'huiles essentielles pour calmer ses maux ? **Glousse le blond, qui connait très bien son compagnon.

-**Haha, tu le connais, évidemment que oui, **rétorque le blanc. **Comme Kyoya est enceinte, il ne peut pas prendre de médicaments conventionnels parce que ce serait dangereux, donc ton chéri va pouvoir faire étalage de ses connaissances au niveau des plantes pendant des mois et des mois. **

-**Tant mieux, il aime tellement se rendre utile, ça le rend heureux, **soupire le maître d'armes en souriant d'une manière attendrie.

-**Je te préviens Ryuga, comme moi des enfants j'en aurai jamais, pas biologiquement en tout cas, je risque de reporter une certaine affection sur tes enfants à toi, **dit Dashan le plus sérieusement du monde. **Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Chris, quand Dynamis et toi vous aurez des enfants ! Je risque de devenir chiant, je vous préviens. **

-**T'inquiète pas, t'auras le droit de les aimer autant que tu veux, tant que t'essaies pas de me piquer ma place de père, **ricane le jeune souverain en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son ami aux longs cheveux bruns. **Et puis franchement, je pense pas que tu puisses être plus chiant que la boule d'énergie qui me sert de frangin ! **

-**Tu lui as dit qu'il va avoir un neveu ou une nièce ? **Demande Nile avec un petit sourire amusé.

-**Non, mais je vais y aller là, **répond Ryuga. **J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, et je suis pratiquement complètement sûr que Ryuto est dans sa chambre pour préparer sa prochaine expédition. Après, j'irai au conseil. J'ai pas hâte de dire à mes SUPER conseillers que Kyoya est enceinte, je sens arriver les réflexions désobligeantes et ça va m'énerver… **

-**Courage mon pote, je sais à quel point ils sont énervants ces vieux cons, **soupire le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**On va pas te retenir plus longtemps du coup si tu dois aller retrouver ton petit frère, **dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores avec un sourire compatissant.

-**Ouais, en plus tu dois te préparer psychologiquement du coup, **glousse Chris. **Doublement même ! Entre ton hyperactif de frère qui va sûrement t'étrangler à moitié en te faisant un câlin et tes conseillers qui vont te les briser, elle va pas être de tout repos ta matinée ! **

-**Je te le fais pas dire, blondinet… **marmonne l'empereur, fatigué d'avance. **Bon allez, j'y vais, je vous laisse avoir votre petite réunion à trois. Salut les gars. **

Le capitaine de la garde impériale, le maître d'armes et l'espion en herbe saluent leur ami et lui disent qu'ils passeront voir Kyoya dans les jours suivants pour voir comment il se porte, puis Ryuga s'éloigne dans la direction de la chambre de son frère. La chambre de Ryuto n'est pas si loin que ça de ses propres appartements, mais comme les appartements impériaux sont à l'écart, l'alpha a tendance à oublier qu'il ne faut que deux minutes pour aller de sa chambre à celle de Ryuto. Le jeune archéologue est très discret en plus, il ne sort pas souvent de sa chambre tant il est concentré sur ses projets et ses recherches. Ryuga est heureux que son cadet ait une passion qui le fasse vibrer et grâce à laquelle il s'épanouit, mais il est surtout impressionné de voir à quel point Ryuto s'investit avec un grand sérieux et une grande rigueur dans toutes les étapes de ses fouilles. Ouais, son petit frère a vraiment trouvé sa voie, et en tant que grand frère protecteur et qui veut le bonheur de son cadet, ça le ravit.

Alors qu'il marche dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son petit frère, Ryuga se rappelle soudainement qu'il doit reprendre ses suppressants. Enfin, rien ne presse pour lui, mais il doit y penser. S'il oublie, il risque d'être plus agressif que d'habitude. Mmh, pendant son conseil, ça ne le dérangerait pas, ça calmerait ses connards de conseillers, sans compter Tsubasa évidemment. Ça leur rappellerait de la meilleure des manières qui est le chef dans ce palais. Okay, ça serait sûrement très violent vu que Ryuga est de base quelqu'un de caractériel et qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais tous ces vieux cons le méritent d'un côté. Bah, il verra bien. Si ça se trouve, ça va plutôt bien se passer, mais l'empereur n'y croit pas franchement.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, Ryuga arrive devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, sur laquelle est accroché un sobre panneau de bois portant l'inscription « _RYUTO_ » en très grosses lettres. Même si c'est un peu malpoli, le jeune souverain colle son oreille contre le bois de la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre et essayer de savoir si son frère est bien là. La pièce semble complètement silencieuse, à l'exception de ce qui ressemble au bruit d'un crayon qui écrit sur une feuille. On dirait bien que Ryuto est dans sa chambre, occupé à rédiger quelque chose. Maintenant sûr que son frère est bien là, Ryuga toque à la porte.

-**Oui, entrez ! **Répond Ryuto avec enthousiasme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ryuga sourit en entendant le ton guilleret de la voix de son cadet et enfonce la poignée pour entrer. La chambre de son frère est dans le même état qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient : pas franchement rangée et remplie d'objets divers et variés dont Ryuga ne comprend ni l'utilité ni même la nature. Ryuto donne la plupart des objets qu'il trouve au musée de la capitale, mais il lui arrive d'en garder certains qu'il stock dans sa chambre. Le problème finalement, c'est qu'il laisse trainer son matériel pour les fouilles sur le sol de sa chambre, ce qui rend la progression un peu difficile.

Le jeune archéologue est assis à son bureau, sûrement l'endroit le mieux rangé de sa chambre, occupé à griffonner sur une carte, mais quand il se tourne et voit son grand frère, il lâche son crayon et se lève en souriant.

-**Grand frère ! **S'exclame-t-il avec joie. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour le conseil de la journée ? **

-**Si, mais je devais passer te voir avant, **répond l'aîné des deux frères avec un petit sourire. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps par contre. **

-**Eh bah vite alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? **

-**Frangin, tu vas avoir un neveu ou une nièce. **

Ryuto arbore pendant quelques secondes une expression perdue, ce qui donne envie à son grand frère de rire, puis son visage s'illumine et il court jusqu'à son aîné en enjambant toutes ses affaires qui trainent par terre pour se jeter dans ses bras, faisant pratiquement tomber l'alpha tellement il lui a foncé dessus avec force.

-**Hiiii, Kyoya et toi vous allez avoir un bébé ! **S'écrie Ryuto, sautillant tout en serrant toujours son frère dans ses bras. **Je vais être tonton ! Je suis trop content ! **

-**Oui, je vois ça oui, **ricane Ryuga en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son cadet. **Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.**

-**C'est pas rien en même temps, tu vas être papa ! **Rétorque le prince de Drächme avec un grand sourire.

-**Oui je sais, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, donc évite d'être comme ça pendant neuf mois s'il te plait, **réplique le jeune souverain avec un sourire en coin gentiment moqueur.

-**Oui, c'est bon, ça va…**

-**Je te charrie frangin, tu le sais bien. **

-**Je sais…**

-**Je dois vraiment y aller par contre, je dois repasser dans ma chambre et je veux pas être en retard au conseil. **

-**Okay grand frère ! Tu sais, je pense repartir en expédition dans environ un mois. Je vais sûrement revenir début août, quand il commencera à faire trop chaud, et après je repars plus ! Comme ça, je serai sûr d'être là pour la naissance de mon neveu ou de ma nièce ! **

Ryuga glousse devant l'expression candide de son petit frère et lui ébouriffe une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui dire qu'il faut vraiment qu'il parte. Le cadet de la famille impériale hoche la tête, toujours tout sourire, et lâche son frère pour retourner derrière son bureau. Le jeune empereur sourit et quitte la chambre de son frère, se dépêchant de remonter jusqu'à ses appartements, qui ne sont pas bien loin. L'alpha franchit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Kyoya, et se dirige vers la salle de bain après avoir jeté un petit regard à son amant. L'oméga dort paisiblement sous les fourrures du lit, sa respiration calme et régulière soulevant doucement sa cage thoracique. Ryuga sourit en le voyant si calme et apaisé, mais il n'en oublie pas pour autant son conseil qui va commencer dans peu de temps.

L'empereur entre dans la salle de bain, fait couler son bain, se déshabille et plonge dans l'eau chaude pour se laver sans prendre le temps de se prélasser un peu. En cinq minutes, le blanc est lavé, séché et rhabillé. Il prend tout de même le temps de se coiffer un peu, histoire de mettre un minimum d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et retourne dans la chambre. Même s'il doit se dépêcher, Ryuga prend le temps de venir près de son amant, toujours endormi. Il ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher. L'alpha s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit, passe une main dans les cheveux verts décoiffés de Kyoya en souriant, puis se penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue avant de se relever pour quitter les appartements impériaux. Il va vraiment finir par être en retard si ça continue…

C'est donc en marchant très vite que le souverain se rend jusqu'à la salle du conseil, retraversant une nouvelle fois une quantité impressionnante de couloirs, et il finit par arriver pile à l'heure. Eh bien, c'était moins une. Tous ses conseillers sont déjà là, dont Tsubasa, et prennent place en bavardant un peu, enfin sauf Tsubasa qui a le nez dans un livre. En voyant que leur empereur est arrivé, les bavardages des conseillers cessent et ils terminent de prendre place. Ryuga contourne la grande table de la salle et rejoint sa place, s'asseyant près de son ami aux cheveux argentés qui a posé son livre, et se retient de soupirer, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de dire à tous ces connards bas de plafond une nouvelle qui lui le rend tellement heureux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix, et de toute façon ils finiraient bien par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il faut y aller…

-**Avant de commencer, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, **dit le blanc en croisant les bras.

-**Quoi donc, votre Majesté ? **Demande Tsubasa.

-**Kyoya attend un enfant, **se contente de répondre Ryuga, qui n'a pas envie d'en dire beaucoup plus. Il en parlera plus longuement avec Tsubasa quand ils se retrouveront tous les deux.

La nouvelle provoque des petits murmures et ce qui ressemble à des messes basses parmi les conseillers, ce à quoi l'empereur s'attendait, mais il n'entend pas ce qui se dit donc il laisse couler.

-**Félicitations votre Majesté, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, **lui dit tout de même l'argenté en souriant, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à attendre qu'ils soient seulement tous les deux pour féliciter son ami d'enfance.

-**Merci, **répond le souverain avec un petit sourire.

Ryuga change alors tout de suite le sujet de la conversation pour lancer le conseil. L'alpha a envie d'abréger ce conseil autant que possible, voulant retourner auprès de Kyoya aussi vite que possible.

C'est donc au bout de trente minutes que le conseil se termine, l'empereur ayant passé en revue tout ce qu'il y avait à dire en vitesse. Ryuga est vraiment très pressé de partir, et puis de toute façon, tant que le conflit avec Seiun est au point mort à cause de l'hiver, il n'y a pas autant de choses à dire au conseil qu'habituellement. Le blanc se lève donc de son siège dès qu'ils ont terminé, contournant la table pour rejoindre la porte et remonter dans ses appartements pour retrouver son amant. Alors qu'il passe derrière certains de ses conseillers, qui eux ne se sont pas encore levé, il entend de nouveau des messes basses, mais cette fois il comprend ce que ces espèces de vipères racontent.

-**Franchement, on l'aura attendu cet héritier, **dit l'un des conseillers. **Je me demande bien comment on l'a élevé cet oméga pour qu'il soit aussi capricieux. Il mériterait qu'on…**

Ryuga ne veut pas en entendre plus. Sans suppressants Alpha pour l'aider à contrôler son tempérament caractériel et agressif, l'empereur n'est tout simplement pas capable de se contrôler et ne peut pas supporter d'entendre quelqu'un dire du mal de celui qu'il aime. D'un geste vif, l'alpha attrape le conseiller par ses cheveux et lui frappe la tête contre la table, faisant sursauter tous les autres conseillers assis à la table. Le malheureux dont le visage vient de rencontrer le bois du meuble pousse un hurlement de douleur, son nez s'étant cassé avec la violence du choc, et ramène ses mains devant sa face pour retenir le sang qui s'écoule de son nez brisé. Sans dire un mot, Ryuga le lâche et se contente de s'en aller, entouré d'une aura effrayante qui passe l'envie à toutes les autres personnes présentes de faire la moindre réflexion sur Kyoya ou sur ce qui vient de se passer. Tsubasa regarde son ami partir et secoue la tête en soupirant. Ça devait bien finir par arriver un jour, et de toute façon le conseiller dont le nez est maintenant cassé l'avait bien mérité. Peut-être que maintenant, ils réfléchiront avant de parler pour déverser leur venin.

De retour dans les couloirs, Ryuga tente de retrouver son calme mais il ne décolère pas. Il en a plus qu'assez qu'on dise des horreurs au sujet de son oméga, et il a pris sur lui très longtemps, mais là c'était l'étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Cette fois, l'alpha se le promet, il ne laissera plus personne dire du mal de Kyoya, ou alors cette personne le paiera.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ryuga a fini par péter un plomb, et ça fait du bien à écrire ! *ricane*_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* J'aurais préféré taper sur Ziggurat, mais bon, c'est déjà très satisfaisant. _**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, c'est quoi le délire avec le cheval de Dashan ? C'est qui Bucéphale d'ailleurs ? _**

**_Moi : C'était le cheval d'Alexandre le Grand, et notre bon vieux Alexandre adorait son cheval ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on sait comment il s'appelait X)_**

**_Chris : Je comprends mieux le délire du coup X)_**

**_Moi : On va pas plus s'attarder ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à jeudi ! Peut-être que je posterai un peu plus tard que d'habitude, le temps de rentrer de la Fac ^^_**

**_Ryuga : C'est vrai que les bus de ta ville, ils t'aiment pas beaucoup. _**

**_Moi : Ils ont même une sérieuse dent contre moi, mais bon ! Salut tout le monde ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ^^_**

**_Moi : On a passé les 3 000 vues sur cette fic d'ailleurs, youhou ! Je pensais pas que vous l'aimeriez autant, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^_**


	33. Dans neuf mois

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Aaaah, je suis de super bonne humeur et je vous amène le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'aime pas quand t'es de bonne humeur…_**

**_Moi : T'aimes jamais rien Kyo ! -_-_**

**_Chris : Si, il aime râler ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Bonjour la guimauve…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, ça risque de durer ! Il y a juste un passage un peu sérieux, où vous allez notamment en apprendre plus sur Dynamis, mais sinon c'est fluffy fluff ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Ouais, ça m'avait manqué ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Visiblement, ça avait manqué à Wonder aussi._**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Allez, disclaimer ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo, même si t'y mets pas beaucoup du tien ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* Oui bah j'en ai marre de cette fic…_**

**_Ryuga : On sait Kyo, on sait._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Moi j'ai juste une grande sœur, que je vois pas beaucoup à cause de son métier, mais j'adore écrire sur les relations entre frères ! n_n  
Personne a jamais cuisiné pour moi, snif, mais mon ex m'amenait des cookies quand j'avais des cours de 2H ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvé, vous pouvez débarrasser le plancher ? Law : Ouais, je veux retrouver ma tranquillité. Zoro : Ouais c'est bon, ça va… Sanji : Okay Wonder… Moi : MERCI ! Je vous signale que votre équipage vous cherche !)_**

**_Komachu : Ouais, Ryuga c'est le best BF ! XD  
Des emmerdes ? Franchement, c'est pas mon style ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Ryuto il est trop mignon, blblblblblbl ! *v*  
Malheureusement, il faut bien que ça se termine un jour ! Cette fic dure depuis presque un an ! Et puis t'en fais pas, j'ai pleiiiiin d'autres idées ! n_n_**

* * *

Alors que Ryuga remonte vers ses appartements, toujours les nerfs légèrement à fleur de peau, Kyoya se réveille de sa sieste, ou plutôt de la prolongation de sa nuit. Les nausées, les maux de crâne et la fatigue ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, le vert se sent à nouveau parfaitement bien, et surtout reposé. S'étirant de tout son long, l'oméga s'assoit sur le lit et baille tranquillement. Cette fois, son sommeil a vraiment été réparateur. À vrai dire, il a même dormi comme un bébé. Il aurait pu y avoir une explosion dans la cour du palais, ça ne l'aurait même pas fait sourciller.

Maintenant qu'il est bien réveillé, Kyoya se demande quelle heure il est. La réunion du conseil est-elle terminée ? Il n'a pas de moyen de le savoir de manière bien sûre, mais comme son ventre gargouille légèrement il suppose que l'heure du déjeuner approche, donc la réunion du conseil devrait être finie ou sur le point de se finir. En attendant que Ryuga remonte, le vert décide donc de se préparer. Après s'être encore un peu étiré, Kyoya se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il n'y a pas à dire, maintenant qu'il s'est bien reposé et que ses symptômes de début de grossesse se sont calmés, il est de bien meilleure humeur. C'est déjà un énorme soulagement pour lui de ne plus avoir ces affreuses et assez violentes nausées. De toute façon, après avoir vomi son dîner de la veille tout à l'heure, il n'a plus grand-chose dans l'estomac… Vivement le déjeuner d'ailleurs.

Arrivé dans la grande salle de bain pleine de marbre, Kyoya s'approche de la baignoire pour ouvrir le robinet. Comme d'habitude, l'eau chauffe vite et le jeune homme installe donc rapidement le bouchon pour retenir l'eau dans la baignoire. Pendant que cette dernière se remplit, le vert commence à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il vient d'enlever le t-shirt très large qui lui servait de tenue de nuit, et qui appartient à l'empereur, le regard bleu de Kyoya tombe sur le grand miroir surplombant les vasques en pierre du meuble lavabo. Il est heureux de constater qu'il a une bien meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Il n'est plus pâle, il a retrouvé toutes ses couleurs, et ses yeux sont à nouveau plein d'énergie. C'est sûr, il est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Le vert n'a dormi que quelques heures, même pas deux sûrement, mais son sommeil a été si bon qu'il a l'impression d'avoir dormi toute la matinée.

S'observant dans le miroir, l'oméga attarde son regard sur son ventre. Le jeune homme sort à peine de l'adolescence, il n'est pas aussi musclé que son compagnon mais il a un ventre bien plat et un début de ce qu'on appelle le V, une caractéristique des hommes qui ont un torse bien taillé, comme Ryuga, visible au niveau de l'aine. Et même si les abdominaux de Kyoya ne sont pas visibles au niveau de son ventre, ils sont bien là. Seulement voilà, ce ventre si plat, presque musclé, il ne va pas pouvoir le garder. Et oui, il le sait, dans quelques mois son ventre va commencer à joyeusement s'arrondir, et ça le contrarie un peu. Lui qui voulait profiter de tout le temps libre dont il jouit depuis qu'il est arrivé au palais et du poids qu'il a repris en se nourrissant à nouveau normalement pour refaire des activités sportives et se muscler un peu, là c'est un peu compromis. Enfin, c'est reporté en tout cas. Le torse bien sculpté, ça attendra.

Le vert secoue la tête pour sortir de ses réflexions sur son ventre, se rappelant que l'eau coule toujours dans la baignoire et qu'il y a un risque qu'elle déborde s'il se perd un peu trop dans ses pensées, et il termine de se déshabiller pour aller s'installer dans la baignoire justement. L'oméga s'installe confortablement dans la grande baignoire en marbre, refermant le robinet et se délassant dans l'eau bien chaude. Vraiment, cette baignoire c'est un peu le paradis.

Alors que Kyoya se détend tranquillement dans l'eau, il entend la porte des appartements s'ouvrir et les pas de Ryuga sur le sol. Il avait donc bien deviné, il doit probablement être près de midi.

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle l'empereur, toujours dans la chambre. **Kyoya, t'es où ? **

-**Je suis dans la salle de bain Ryuga ! **Répond le vert, toujours dans la baignoire.

Le souverain se dirige donc vers la salle de bain, ouvre la porte et sourit en apercevant son amant dans l'eau chaude.

-**Tu as l'air d'aller mieux mon amour, **dit le blanc avec un petit sourire, se rapprochant de son compagnon tout en enlevant sa cape qui lui tient trop chaud. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

-**Oui, très bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, **répond une nouvelle fois Kyoya, souriant lui aussi. **Et toi, ça va ? **

-**Mmh, comment dire ? J'ai éclaté la gueule d'un de mes conseillers contre la table de la salle du conseil parce que j'en ai eu marre des messes basses à ton sujet, **ricane Ryuga, ne regrettant absolument pas son geste. **Je lui ai pété le nez, il y avait du sang partout du coup. **

-**J'imagine que le fait que tu n'aies pas encore repris tes suppressants Alpha a un peu joué dans l'équation, non ? **Glousse l'oméga en sortant de l'eau, ayant terminé de se laver.

-**On va pas se voiler la face, sûrement oui, mais il y a aussi eu l'effet d'accumulation. Je crois que c'était la fameuse goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase de ma patience, et j'ai été TRÈS patient. Beaucoup trop patient. **

Tout en écoutant son amant, Kyoya prend une serviette et se sèche. Il n'est pas mécontent d'apprendre que son alpha a éclaté la gueule d'un de ses conseillers parce que ce dernier disait du mal de lui. Ça devrait enfin calmer cette bande de connards, enfin il l'espère. Si même ça ne suffit pas à les calmer, rien ne pourra jamais les calmer et les empêcher de dire des horreurs à son sujet. Enfin, Kyoya doit bien l'avouer, il n'en a plus rien à foutre. Tant qu'on essaie pas de s'en prendre physiquement à lui, il s'en fiche et il ignorera ce qu'on dit de lui. Comme si l'avis d'une bande de vieux cons aigris l'intéressait…

-**Alors, tu as réussi à trouver Dashan au fait ? **Demande Kyoya, toujours en train de se sécher.

-**Oui, j'ai même trouvé Nile et Chris avec, **répond le blanc en souriant. **Je dois avouer que ça m'arrange, comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de courir après tout le monde pour leur annoncer qu'on va avoir un enfant. **

-**Ils ont réagi comment du coup ? **S'interroge l'oméga, rougissant légèrement.

-**Ils étaient tous très contents, évidemment. Dashan avait l'air limite plus content que moi, **glousse le jeune souverain. **J'crois qu'il a un instinct paternel trop développé, et c'est con vu qu'il risque pas d'avoir d'enfants avec Chaoxin. **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rigoler, même s'il trouve que c'est un peu méchant de rire de ça, et retourne dans la chambre avec la serviette nouée autour de sa taille pour s'habiller. Son amant le suit en souriant et s'assoit sur le lit pendant qu'il s'habille, le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.

-**J'ai aussi été voir mon frère au fait, **ajoute l'alpha alors que Kyoya enfile un boxer puis un pantalon en toile.

-**Ah oui ? S'il est vraiment totalement comme le mien, il a dû se transformer en pile électrique, **glousse le vert, refermant la boucle de sa ceinture en cuir.

-**Exactement, **ricane Ryuga. **Il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai failli tomber. C'est qu'il a de la force quand il veut ce petit surexcité ! **

-**Ouais, on a vraiment exactement le même modèle de petit frère, **constate Kyoya avec amusement, mais aussi avec tendresse. **On dirait presque que c'est le destin. **

-**Qui sait, c'est peut-être vraiment le destin mon amour. **

-**Oui, qui sait ? **

L'oméga termine tranquillement de s'habiller, jetant plusieurs fois des regards pleins d'amour à son compagnon, puis s'assoit bien au fond du lit, contre les oreillers moelleux collés à la tête de lit. Ryuga, qui lui s'était assis au bord, enlève ses bottes et rejoint son oméga. Ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre qu'on leur monte leur déjeuner, et le plus vite sera le mieux parce que Kyoya a le ventre sacrément vide après ses nausées matinales. En attendant donc que leur déjeuner arrive littéralement sur un plateau, les deux amants peuvent se reposer tranquillement ensemble. Depuis leur réveil assez désagréable ce matin, c'est leur premier moment rien que tous les deux. Ryuga avait vraiment très envie de pouvoir passer du temps en tête à tête avec son amant, notamment parce qu'il veut parler de ce qui les attend par la suite. Un bébé, ce n'est pas rien, c'est même tout sauf rien. C'est un évènement très important dans la vie d'un couple, et Kyoya et lui ne sont pas n'importe quel couple qui plus est. Ryuga est l'empereur de Drächme, l'enfant que Kyoya mettra au monde sera un prince ou une princesse de l'empire. Mais pour l'instant, le souverain ne veut pas parler de cet aspect-là. Il veut parler du bébé, juste du bébé.

Tournant la tête vers le vert, l'empereur passe ses bras autour de son amant pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Le jeune homme se laisse faire en souriant, heureux de pouvoir se blottir contre son compagnon et apaisé en sentant son odeur d'alpha l'entourer. Comme le blanc n'a toujours pas repris ses suppressants, son odeur d'alpha est très présente et Kyoya a l'impression de se blottir dans un petit cocon très doux en se blottissant dans ses bras. Jamais il ne se sent aussi bien que quand il se retrouve dans les bras de son alpha. Le vert se sent…complet auprès de son amant, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette sensation qu'il ressent auprès de l'homme qu'il aime et auquel il est lié.

-**Kyoya… **souffle Ryuga, le visage presque dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

-**Oui ? **Lui répond l'oméga, souriant en sentant son amant pratiquement respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-**Tu te sens bien ? **Demande le jeune empereur, ayant tout de même un peu de mal à trouver une manière assez…naturelle d'aborder le sujet qu'il veut aborder.

-**Mais oui Ryuga, je me sens bien, t'en fais pas, **glousse Kyoya, amusé et attendri par l'inquiétude et le côté surprotecteur de son compagnon. **J'ai plus envie de vomir, j'ai plus mal à la tête, je vais très bien ! J'ai juste faim, c'est tout. **

-**Tant mieux. **

-**Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant Ryuga, tu sais. Si ça n'allait pas, je te le dirais. **

-**Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher. C'est dans ma nature.**

-**Haha, je sais. **

-**Dis mon cœur, tu te rends compte ? **

-**Mmh ? Me rendre compte de quoi ? **

-**Qu'on va être parents, Kyoya. Qu'on va avoir un bébé…**

Kyoya est un peu surpris de la question et rougit sans trop s'en rendre compte. D'un autre côté, il se doutait que Ryuga voudrait parler de ça, mais ça l'a surpris quand même.

-**Si je m'en rends compte ? Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal… **répond l'oméga, baissant son regard vers son ventre. **Mais en même temps, ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine que je suis…enceinte. **

-**C'est vrai, c'est encore tout récent, **reconnait le souverain en souriant. **On a du temps devant nous pour s'habituer à cette idée. **

-**Tu sais Ryuga, tout ça c'est vraiment compliqué à vivre pour moi, et pas juste pour moi je pense. **

-**Comment ça ? **

-**Quand tu es un oméga mâle, déjà tu as de grandes chances de te retrouver rejeté de tous et même de ta propre famille, mais même dans l'éventualité où tu aurais encore ta famille…je pense que personne ne te parle de cet aspect-là de ta vie. Personne ne te prépare au fait qu'un jour peut-être, ou plutôt un jour sûrement, tu porteras un enfant. Parce que même si t'es un oméga, dans la tête de tout le monde tu restes un garçon avant tout, et un garçon c'est pas censé tomber enceinte. Et quand finalement ça te tombe dessus, t'es un peu perdu et tu n'as personne à qui te raccrocher, personne pour te rassurer. C'est…**

Kyoya n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase et se contente de soupirer. Ne vous méprenez pas, cet enfant il l'a voulu et il est heureux à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec l'homme qu'il aime, mais…il a la sensation d'être perdu, de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire et de ne pas non plus savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son propre corps. C'est assez effrayant et angoissant. Ryuga est un peu surpris par les paroles de son compagnon, mais il est surtout peiné pour lui. L'alpha n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ça, et ce n'est pas étonnant puisqu'il est un alpha, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, ça fait beaucoup de sens. Tout ça lui rappelle aussi l'histoire de son ami Dynamis, même si ce dernier est loin d'avoir vécu les mêmes choses que Kyoya.

Le botaniste avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, quand il avait 7 ans si Ryuga se rappelle bien, et il était resté seul avec son père. D'après ce que l'oméga lui avait raconté, son père était un homme bon, qui l'aimait de plus profond de son cœur et qui avait fait de son mieux pour prendre soin de lui après la mort de sa femme. Quand la nature d'oméga de Dynamis s'était révélé, quelques mois après son 15ème anniversaire, son père ne l'avait pas rejeté. Au contraire, il avait fait de son mieux pour soutenir son fils et l'aider à vivre avec ses chaleurs. Oui, Dynamis avait tout pour être heureux, mais la vie n'est pas toujours très conciliante. Trois ans plus tard, son père avait été victime d'un accident, renversé et piétiné par trois chevaux qu'on avait accidentellement effrayés et qui étaient partis au galop dans les rues du village où l'oméga habitait. Dynamis s'était alors retrouvé seul au monde, et comme il était âgé de 18 ans, il avait décidé de partir à la capitale pour mettre à profit toutes ses connaissances sur les plantes. C'était dangereux, surtout pour un oméga, mais il avait la sensation de n'avoir plus rien à perdre. La suite, Ryuga la connaissait.

-**Kyoya… Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, je ne pourrai sans doute jamais, mais tu peux te raccrocher à moi, **finit par dire le blanc, serrant un peu plus fort son compagnon dans ses bras. **Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir. **

-**Je sais Ryuga, je sais que maintenant j'ai des gens sur qui compter, toi en premier, **lui répond Kyoya, tournant un peu la tête pour que son alpha le voie sourire. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas sonner triste, je me suis juste perdu dans des pensées que j'ai eues avant. Et puis, je me sens encore un peu perdu, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça, à l'idée qu'on va avoir un enfant. Mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas, je déprime pas. Et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. **

Ryuga pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, rassuré de s'être simplement un peu trop inquiété, encore une fois. L'empereur sourit, se sentant mieux, et embrasse tendrement Kyoya pendant qu'il a la tête tournée vers lui. Kyoya sourit dans le baiser, toujours amusé et attendri par ce côté surprotecteur du souverain, et pense que celui-ci est tellement inquiet pour lui qu'il en oublie de se fier aux émotions qu'il ressent à travers leur lien. Ça amuse beaucoup le vert, mais il sait aussi que c'est une caractéristique d'alpha d'être surprotecteur avec leur oméga quand il l'aime donc il n'en laisse rien transparaitre. Ryuga ne se contrôle pas, encore moins sans ses suppressants Alpha. Dans cet état, l'empereur est bien plus sensible à ses propres émotions. Et puis bon, Kyoya ne va pas se plaindre de toute l'attention que son compagnon lui accorde quand même, sinon il serait vraiment bizarre, voire peut-être même un peu fou.

Leur instant de tendresse se retrouve malheureusement interrompu par quelqu'un qui vient toquer à la porte des appartements. Les deux ne sont pas fâchés puisqu'ils savent très bien que c'est leur déjeuner qu'on leur monte. Kyoya se lève en premier, allant vers la cheminée pour s'installer sur le canapé, puis son compagnon se lève à son tour pour ouvrir la porte. L'empereur est ravi de constater qu'on leur a monté une nouvelle coupe de fruits, remplie de fruits du dragon, de poires, de raisins et de pommes bien rouges. Ryuga aime beaucoup les fruits, et il sait que son amant aussi. L'alpha récupère avec joie le plateau avec leurs plats et la belle coupe de fruits et se dépêche de venir s'assoir près de Kyoya. Ryuga aussi a faim, mais pas autant que l'oméga.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes ont littéralement englouti leurs plats et mangent chacun un fruit, de nouveau blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ryuga croque à pleines dents dans une pomme presque aussi rouge que sa mèche pendant que Kyoya a jeté son dévolu sur une grappe de raisin dont les grains sont énormes. De sa main droite, l'empereur tient sa belle pomme rouge, tandis que son bras gauche est passé autour du buste de son oméga pour le tenir contre lui. Le jeune souverain ne sait cependant pas trop où mettre sa main gauche, qui pour l'instant est installé sur la hanche de Kyoya. Il aimerait bien la mettre sur son ventre, il ne sait pas vraiment trop pourquoi ça lui prend comme ça, mais il n'ose pas. Allez savoir pourquoi il n'ose pas, c'est comme s'il pensait qu'il allait vexer son amant en faisant ça. Évidemment, vous vous doutez bien que c'est une forme d'instinct paternel qui donne envie à Ryuga de poser sa main sur le ventre de son oméga. Celui-ci finit par remarquer le manège de son compagnon vu que sa main n'arrête pas de légèrement bouger et attrape le poignet de l'empereur pour attirer sa main sur son ventre, au-dessus de son doux t-shirt en coton.

-**Tu m'expliques de quoi t'as peur au juste ? **Ricane Kyoya, plein d'une moquerie teintée de tendresse amoureuse. **Mon ventre ne va pas imploser si tu poses ta main dessus. **

-**Haha, c'est ça, marre-toi, **réplique le souverain en levant les yeux au ciel, rougissant parce qu'il se sent bête. **Je savais pas si tu serais d'accord pour que je le fasse… **

-**Okay, j'arrête de me moquer, **glousse le vert en mangeant un autre grain de raisin, se penchant ensuite pour recracher le pépin dans son assiette vide.

-**Mon cœur… Tu vas sans doute trouver la question complètement stupide…mais tu es heureux d'attendre cet enfant ? **Demande Ryuga, l'air un peu rêveur et les joues rouges.

-**J'en donne peut-être pas l'impression vu que j'ai du mal à bien imprimer le fait que je suis enceinte, mais bien sûr que oui. Et plus on en parle, plus je percute le fait qu'on va devenir parents dans neuf mois.**

-**Ouais, dans neuf mois on aura un bébé… Eh bah, si quand tu venais d'arriver au palais on m'avait dit que six mois plus tard tu serais mon oméga et qu'on attendrait un enfant, j'y aurais pas du tout cru ! **

-**Et moi j'y aurais encore moins cru, et en plus j'aurais rigolé. Et maintenant, on en est là. **

-**Eh oui. Dis-moi Kyoya, tu préférerais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? J'suis curieux. **

-**Je m'en fiche complètement. Une fille ou un garçon, ça n'a pas d'importance. **

-**Quoi, tu n'as même pas une toute petite préférence ? **

-**Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi, toi t'en as une ? **

-**Oui, j'aimerais bien un petit garçon. Va savoir pourquoi par contre. **

-**Haha, t'as plus qu'à espérer très fort alors ! C'est une chance sur deux de toute façon. **

-**Hé, si c'est une petite fille je serai très content aussi ! Je pense comme toi. Fille ou garçon, je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur. **

-**Moooh, c'est trop mignon. **

-**Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer de moi ? Je vais finir par vraiment me vexer hein ! **

Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il reste de sa grappe de raisin toujours à la main, et son compagnon lève les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, ils s'habituent tous les deux à l'idée que dans neuf mois, ils auront un enfant. Ils commencent même à ressentir une petite pointe d'impatience. Ryuga commence déjà à se demander à quoi ce bébé va ressembler. Va-t-il avoir une des couleurs de ses cheveux, ou peut-être même les deux ? Ou alors un mélange de ses cheveux et de ceux de Kyoya ? Aucun moyen de le savoir, il faudra attendre que le bébé soit là. Ce n'est pas très important en plus, peu importe la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux ou de sa peau, puisque de toute façon à ses yeux, ce sera toujours le plus beau bébé du monde. C'est ça l'instinct parental. Secrètement, le jeune souverain espère tout de même que cet enfant aura les yeux bleus de Kyoya, ces yeux aussi bleus que l'océan qui borde le royaume d'origine de l'oméga. Un si beau bleu, dans lequel Ryuga adore se perdre. Il aimerait retrouver ce bleu dans les yeux de son enfant, mais encore une fois, au fond il s'en fiche. Le jeune empereur devient tout simplement impatient d'être papa.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'est trop mignoooon ! ^w^_**

**_Ryuga : J'suis définitivement putain d'OOC._**

**_Moi : Oui bon oh, ça va ! Je fais ce que je peux ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Pourquoi t'as été si méchante avec le père de Dynamis ? _**

**_Moi : Je sais, j'ai encore été sadique, mais c'est une manière assez réaliste de mourir à une époque semi-médiévale comme celle-ci ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Par contre c'est à se demander si quelqu'un a encore une mère dans cette fic ! XD_**

**_Moi : Bien sûr que oui ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Et on nage dans la guimauve, ouaiiiis ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Faut t'y faire Kyo, ça va être comme ça pendant plusieurs chapitres ! X)_**

**_Chris : Ouais, du fluff ! X)_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi pour le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers, qui devrait arriver vers 13H parce que j'ai cours à la Fac X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, et demain tu fous rien._**

**_Moi : Hihi, oui ! Allez, salut tout le monde ! n_n_**


	34. Un mystérieux objet

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Oui je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est pas de ma faute pour le coup ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ah oui ? C'est quoi encore ta bonne excuse ? _**

**_Moi : FFN était en bug, et pas juste pour moi ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Même le site il veut plus de cette fic…_**

**_Moi : Mais oui Kyo, mais oui ! X)_**

**_Chris : Alors ? Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Tu vas être content, t'es dedans. _**

**_Chris : Ouais ! \^^/_**

**_Moi : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Par contre, je dois vous prévenir, va falloir vous habituer aux élipses dans cette fic parce qu'il va commencer à y en avoir beaucoup dans cette fic ! XD_**

**_Chris : Bah oui, 9 mois c'est long hein ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je te hais Chris -_-_**

**_Moi : On sait ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Héhé, c'est le principe du fusil de Tchekhov ! Quand je dis quelque chose dans mes fics, ça servira forcément plus tard !  
À la place de Ryuga, moi j'aurais fait 18 arrêts cardiaques ! ^^'  
P.S : (Moi : J'en ai marre, je veux que Kiddou rentre… Il me manque… :( Law : Faudrait réussir à lui faire renoncer à tuer Maldeka déjà. Zoro : Moi je vais aller la butter la Maldeka ! Sanji : Zoro, nooon ! Moi : XD)_**

**_Komachu : Vite les gars ! Choppez-la ! C'est elle la folle qui hurle en lisant des fanfictions ! XD_**

* * *

Cela fait désormais deux mois que Kyoya est enceinte, et on peut dire que ça se passe bien. Ça se passe même très bien. Enfin, sauf le matin… Les nausées matinales du vert sont particulièrement violentes, et ça fait donc deux mois qu'il se réveille tous les matins…en fonçant dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans l'une des deux vasques en pierre du meuble-lavabo. C'est pas vraiment très amusant pour l'oméga, mais heureusement, l'essence de citron donnée par Dynamis l'aide beaucoup. Oui, tous les matins il se réveille en se sentant très très malade et en vomissant, mais après, deux gouttes d'essence de citron comme le botaniste lui a dit et le reste de sa journée se passe très bien. Kyoya ne le sait pas, mais en réalité il a hérité de sa mère. Et oui, la mère du vert était elle aussi victime de très violentes nausées matinales pendant ses deux grossesses. Souhaitons bonne chance à Kyoya.

Nous voilà donc vers la fin du mois d'avril, le printemps bien installé sur l'empire de Drächme. Le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la capitale et ses environs a fondu depuis longtemps, les arbres ont bourgeonné, sont redevenus verts et se couvrent maintenant de différentes belles fleurs colorées, et les températures sont désormais douces et agréables. Il n'y a bien que le Grand Érable qui n'a pas vraiment changé. Ses feuilles rouges ont simplement pris une teinte un peu plus douce, tirant vers une espèce de rouge-rose, alors qu'elles étaient ternes pendant l'hiver, arborant une couleur ressemblant au rouge d'une brique.

Malheureusement, le retour du printemps n'est pas qu'une bonne nouvelle. Pour Kyoya c'en est une, puisque que maintenant il peut de nouveau sortir et prendre l'air, ce qui est une bonne chose pour le bébé qu'il attend, mais pour l'armée de Drächme c'en est une mauvaise. Qui dit « fin de l'hiver » dit « reprise des conflits armés avec Seiun ». Et visiblement, les près de quatre mois de trêve pour cause de neige et de températures trop froides ont été très longs pour l'armée de Seiun. Tellement longs qu'un bataillon de l'armée a décidé de mettre le feu à une des forêts frontalières de l'empire de Drächme au début du mois de mars, marquant ainsi le retour des hostilités. La forêt en question, la Forêt Écarlate, nommée ainsi car possédant beaucoup d'érables sauvages, n'a heureusement pas brûlé dans son entièreté car elle est très grande et que la pluie s'est invitée pour stopper l'incendie, mais c'était clairement une provocation de la part de Seiun de commencer à y mettre le feu. Résultat : dès que la neige a eu fini de fondre dans tout l'empire, vers la fin du mois de mars, des bataillons de l'armée de Drächme ont quitté la capitale, bien décidés à faire comprendre à l'armée de Seiun qu'elle ferait mieux de continuer à se tenir tranquille dans son propre intérêt.

Conséquence de tout cela, eh bien ça fait près d'un mois que Dashan n'est plus au palais puisqu'il est sur le champ de bataille. C'est un peu triste, car du coup le capitaine de la garde impériale n'était pas là pour son anniversaire au début du mois d'avril. Oui, c'est triste de se dire que le brun a passé son anniversaire sur le champ de bataille, loin de tous ses amis et de son compagnon, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé en même temps. Chaoxin était d'ailleurs très triste que son amant ne soit pas là pour son anniversaire, lui qui voulait le fêter comme il se doit, alors il est venu pleurer auprès de son ami Chris. Oui, Chris et Chaoxin sont amis, et le blond sert notamment d'oreille attentive au compagnon de Dashan quand ce dernier a envie de raconter sa vie de couple. Et sachez-le, le châtain a TRÈS souvent envie de raconter sa vie de couple. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui.

Dans les appartements impériaux, et plus précisément dans le lit de l'empereur, Kyoya vient de se réveiller, une nouvelle fois arraché à son sommeil par ses horribles nausées. La main devant sa bouche, l'oméga se lève et court jusqu'à la salle de bain. Depuis deux mois qu'il vit ça, c'est devenu une étrange routine matinale pour lui : se lever, vomir, puis retourner auprès de son amant dans leur lit et prendre ses deux gouttes d'essence de citron pour calmer ses nausées. N'empêche, même s'il a pris une certaine habitude à tout ça, vomir une partie de son dîner de la veille tous les matins est et restera toujours aussi désagréable… Sentant l'absence de Kyoya auprès de lui, Ryuga commence à sortir de son sommeil. De plus, via le lien qui les unit tous les deux, le blanc sent inévitablement que son compagnon se sent mal, et en l'occurrence se sent surtout malade. Cependant, depuis deux mois, lui aussi a développé une sorte d'habitude et se réveille en étant bien moins inquiet qu'auparavant.

-**Putain, et dire que je dois tenir encore un mois avec ces nausées à la con là… **râle Kyoya en revenant dans la chambre avec un air fatigué. **C'est usant…**

-**Je sais mon amour, mais c'est pour une bonne cause, **lui répond le jeune souverain en souriant, tendant sa main pour prendre celle de son compagnon quand ce dernier est assez proche de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras.

-**Oui oui, je sais, mais c'est pas facile… **soupire le vert, se blottissant dans les bras de son alpha. **Enfin, ça ira mieux dans un mois. **

-**C'est ça mon cœur, positive, **dit Ryuga en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son oméga.

Kyoya sourit, réconforté par son compagnon, et tend la main vers la table de chevet de son côté du lit pour attraper le flacon d'essence de citron que lui a donné Dynamis. Comme le jeune homme le lui a appris, le vert verse deux petites gouttes de l'essence d'agrume sur sa langue. Le goût puissamment acidulé le fait frissonner et calme immédiatement son envie de vomir. Que ça fait du bien… Après avoir poussé un petit soupir de soulagement, Kyoya repose le flacon sur sa table de chevet et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Ryuga.

-**Dashan n'est toujours pas revenu ? **Demande l'oméga, bien calé dans les bras de son amant.

-**Non, toujours pas, **répond l'empereur. **Il ne devrait plus trop tarder cependant si j'en crois sa dernière lettre. **

-**Seiun s'est encore mangé une cuisante défaite ? **Ricane Kyoya, très satisfait à l'idée que ceux qui l'avaient capturé se fassent battre à plate couture par les soldats de Drächme.

-**Oui, mais je suis surtout curieux à propos de quelque chose qu'il a écrit et qui n'a rien à voir avec toute cette guerre, **confie Ryuga, l'air pensif.

-**Ah oui ? **

-**Oui. Dashan a écrit qu'il a trouvé quelque chose en se baladant un soir près du camp qu'il avait établi avec ses hommes, quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et de très fragile. Il a aussi écrit que ça devrait sûrement beaucoup me plaire et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour me ramener cette chose en parfait état. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il peut bien parler et ça me rend curieux. **

-**Effectivement, ça m'a l'air bien mystérieux tout ça. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que peut être ce truc rare et fragile ? **

-**Non, aucune. C'est bien pour ça que je suis si curieux ! **

-**Pas le choix, il va falloir attendre le retour de Dashan. **

-**Je sais, et j'ai hâte qu'il rentre du coup. Mais bon, en attendant je dois me préparer pour mon conseil d'aujourd'hui. J'ai pas enviiiiie…**

-**Mais chéri, t'as JAMAIS envie d'y aller ! **

-**Oui bah ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui subis les autres là pendant une heure ou deux… Hâte de pouvoir me débrouiller sans eux, parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à prendre sur moi. **

-**Je sais Ryuga, je sais. Je dois me préparer aussi, je vais aller prendre l'air dans la cour avec Chris. **

-**C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, Chris a plus de temps libre que d'habitude. Ça me déprime encore plus de savoir que toi tu traines tranquille pendant que moi je m'ennuie, assis sur une chaise avec pratiquement que des gens que j'aime pas… **

-**Bah oui, mais toi t'es l'empereur. C'est comme ça ! **

Kyoya ricane en voyant l'expression blasée sur le visage de son compagnon et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain et se laver. Le jeune souverain quitte immédiatement cette expression fatiguée et déprimée qu'il arborait quelques secondes auparavant, laissant place à un petit sourire, et se lève à son tour pour suivre le vert dans la salle de bain. Les deux amants se lavent ensemble dans la baignoire, essayant de ne pas trop perdre de temps en profitant un peu trop de l'eau chaude, puis terminent de se préparer. Les températures étant redevenues douces, la frilosité de Ryuga s'est rangée au placard et le jeune souverain a ressorti sa légère cape blanche ornée d'une tête de dragon rouge. L'alpha n'est pas fâché d'avoir eu à ranger tous ses vêtements d'hiver, il n'aime pas particulièrement devoir se couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Ouais, si vous vous rappelez qu'il aime dormir entièrement nu, ça ne doit pas vous surprendre.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes sont habillés et prêts, ils quittent les appartements impériaux ensemble. Comme c'est encore le matin, il fait un peu frais dans les couloirs, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux températures qui régnaient pendant l'hiver. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher dans les couloirs vient le moment pour les deux amoureux de se séparer, et c'est largement plus dur pour le souverain que pour son compagnon. Évidemment. Après plein de câlins, vraiment plein, Kyoya force un peu la séparation en poussant l'empereur dans la direction de la salle du conseil, gloussant face à la réticence de ce dernier. Finalement, Ryuga se résigne à quitter son amant en se rendant compte qu'il va être en retard s'il continue de rechigner à partir.

Une fois seul, Kyoya sourit, s'étire et se dirige vers la cour pour y retrouver Chris. Il n'a pas à le chercher très longtemps, le blond est juste en-dessous du Grand Érable, en train de répéter des mouvements de duel avec une épée d'entrainement dans les mains. Quelle est la différence entre une épée d'entrainement et une épée normale ? Les épées d'entrainement sont tout simplement bien moins aiguisés que les épées classiques, histoire d'éviter des blessures accidentelles.

-**Tu t'arrêtes jamais, Chris ? **Lui demande le vert en ricanant.

-**Jamais, je veux pas rouiller pendant qu'une moitié de l'armée est sur le front ! **Répond le blond avec un sourire en coin, rengainant son épée dans le fourreau à sa ceinture. **J'ai moins d'entrainements à donner depuis que Dashan est parti, je m'ennuie quand je m'entraine pas moi-même. **

-**Je vois, **dit simplement Kyoya en s'approchant, rajustant sur ses épaules son gilet.

-**Alors, comment ça va toi ? Pardon, comment ça va VOUS ? **Glousse le maître d'armes en fixant le ventre de l'oméga, laissé à découvert par le t-shirt court que celui-ci porte.

-**Oh pitié, mais je suis enceinte que de 2 mois ! Ça se voit même pas encore ! **

-**Héhé, c'était trop tentant, désolé. **

-**Tss, ça m'étonne même pas de toi. Puisque tu tiens à le savoir, je vais bien. Toujours ces putains de nausées qui me pourrissent mes matinées, mais sinon ça va. **

-**Tant mieux. Ryuga est parti à sa réunion du coup ? **

-**Ouais, et pas de bon cœur.**

-**Haha, tu m'étonnes ! M'enfin, d'après ce qu'il me racontait la dernière fois, ses conseillers sont moins chiants depuis qu'il a pété le nez à l'un d'entre eux. C'est pas vraiment étonnant, je suppose que tous flippent de se manger la table dans la tronche s'ils disent quelque chose qui déplait à Ryuga. Franchement, ils méritent de flipper comme ça. **

Kyoya hoche la tête, approuvant ce que dit son ami aux cheveux blonds, et pense à son amant en gloussant parce que le pauvre doit être en train de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Et effectivement, de son côté, Ryuga s'ennuie à mourir. Mais pourquoi on le fait venir à toutes les réunions du conseil, pourquoi ? Deux fois sur trois, il ne sert à rien et il reste juste planté là à écouter les autres parler, telle une plante verte. Franchement, quel ennui… Il a hâte que ça se termine pour pouvoir rejoindre Kyoya. Depuis que l'oméga attend un enfant, l'empereur est devenu encore plus protecteur, limite il ne supporte même plus d'être séparé juste un tout petit peu de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas toujours très facile à vivre, surtout parce que l'alpha est obligé de se séparer de son oméga au moins une fois par jour.

N'ayant pas très envie d'écouter ce qu'il se raconte au conseil, parce que ça ne l'intéresse pas et que de toute façon il n'a rien à dire dessus, Ryuga commence à se perdre dans ses pensées, et elles finissent inévitablement par dévier sur sa future paternité. Tout l'empire est au courant que bientôt, la famille impériale accueillera un nouveau membre, un prince ou une princesse, et inutile de préciser que la nouvelle a été accueillie avec joie. Contrairement à son conseil qui l'a littéralement harcelé pour qu'il ait cet enfant, le peuple de Drächme n'attendait pas spécialement avec impatience que leur souverain ait une descendance, mais l'arrivée d'un bébé dans la famille impériale reste une très grande et bonne nouvelle qui se doit d'être célébrée comme il faut. Ça fait sourire le blanc, c'est une pensée agréable.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ryuga n'ayant absolument rien écouté de son conseil puisqu'il sait que Tsubasa prend toutes les notes comme un bon premier conseiller, la réunion se termine enfin. Le jeune souverain ne perd pas de temps et se lève de sa chaise comme un ressort, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de la salle pour sortir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à l'ouvrir, la main presque sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et le souverain manque de se la prendre en plein visage. Le soldat de la garde qui vient de l'ouvrir devient rouge écarlate en se rendant compte qu'il a failli mettre un grand coup de porte dans la tête de son souverain et s'incline tout en faisant son salut militaire.

-**P-Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté, j-je ne savais pas que vous étiez derrière la porte ! **Bredouille le jeune homme, mort de peur à l'idée que l'empereur soit très en colère à cause de son geste. **Je suis sincèrement désolé ! J-Je venais simplement vous annoncer que le capitaine Dashan est revenu du champ de bataille ! **

-**Dashan est revenu ?! **S'exclame Ryuga, ravi de cette nouvelle. **Où est-il ?! **

-**E-Euh, dans l'armurerie votre Majesté, **répond le soldat, surpris par l'excitation de l'empereur à l'annonce du retour du capitaine de la garde impériale.

Le blanc ne perd pas une seconde et passe à côté du soldat en courant, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'armurerie. L'armurerie est dans le même coin que les écuries du palais, mais en courant l'empereur devrait y arriver plutôt vite. À courir comme ça pour rejoindre son ami aux cheveux bruns, Ryuga a un peu l'impression d'être un enfant le jour de son anniversaire, impatient de recevoir un cadeau qu'il aurait attendu très longtemps. Il n'y peut rien, il est vraiment curieux au sujet de cet objet rare et fragile que Dashan a trouvé et qui est censé lui plaire. Comme il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être cette chose mystérieuse, sa curiosité est vraiment piquée à son maximum.

C'est donc en courant que Ryuga arrive à l'armurerie, esquivant les soldats qui en sortent avec un air exténué et sursautent en manquant de se faire percuter par leur souverain. Dashan est debout face à une table, en train d'enlever la ceinture à laquelle est accrochée son épée, et sur la table est posée une caisse en bois fermée. Ça ressemble à une caisse dans laquelle on transporte des armes, mais si c'en était vraiment une elle ne serait pas fermée.

-**Oh, Ryuga, **dit le capitaine en tournant la tête vers le souverain, l'ayant entendu arriver. **Eh bien, tu as fait vite ! **

-**En même temps, je me demande vraiment ce que tu as bien pu ramener du champ de bataille, ou plutôt du camp que tu avais monté avec les soldats, **rétorque Ryuga en souriant avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête la caisse. **Tu l'as mis là-dedans ? **

-**Oui, avec beaucoup de mousse de sous-bois pour qu'il ne se casse pas, **confirme le brun en ouvrant avec précaution les loquets qui maintenaient la boîte fermée.

-**Il est fragile à ce point le truc ? **S'étonne le jeune empereur.

-**Eh bien…tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même. **

Le capitaine de la garde impériale se décale alors pour laisser Ryuga libre de jeter un coup d'œil dans la boîte. Plus curieux que jamais, l'alpha aux yeux dorés s'approche de la boîte et se penche pour regarder dedans. Au milieu de nombreux morceaux de mousse verte de sous-bois se trouve un étrange objet. Il doit bien faire la taille de sa tête, il est en forme d'œuf et arbore de belles couleurs. Il est majoritairement noir, d'un noir aussi profond que du charbon qu'on viendrait de faire brûler, mais il est aussi orné d'espèces d'arabesques rouges, oranges et jaunes. Des arabesques de flamme, c'est à ça que ça ressemble. Ryuga est assez…décontenancé. Cet objet… Il a déjà vu des choses semblables des livres…mais ça ne peut pas être réellement ce qu'il pense que c'est, si ? Un peu tremblant, le blanc met sa main dans la boîte et touche doucement du bout des doigts l'objet. C'est tiède, mais ça a surtout la texture d'une coquille d'œuf. Ce truc n'a pas juste la forme d'un œuf, c'est un œuf ! Un œuf énorme. Un œuf pas comme les autres…

-**D-Dashan, ce truc…c'est quand même pas un…un œuf de…de dragon ? **Demande le souverain en tournant la tête vers son ami, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

-**Si, c'en est un, **répond Dashan. **Impossible de confondre, il n'y a que les œufs de dragon qui peuvent avoir des motifs si…complexes et artistiques. Je l'ai trouvé au beau milieu d'une clairière, en cherchant du bois pour le feu de camp. J'ai été très surpris, les dragons sont censés faire leur tanière dans des grottes… On l'a gardé près du feu jusqu'au moment de partir, pour le maintenir au chaud, mais je ne sais même pas si le bébé dragon dans cet œuf est…toujours en vie. J'ai déjà envoyé un de mes hommes chercher Hikaru, avec le scanner elle pourrait le vérifier. **

Ryuga ne trouve rien à répondre et se contente de hocher la tête, regardant l'œuf comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa présence. Le jeune empereur en est sûr, le dragon dans cet œuf est en vie, la coquille de l'œuf est tiède. S'il n'était plus en vie, la coquille serait froide, très froide. Un œuf de dragon… Les dragons sont si rares. L'espèce est quasiment éteinte, nul ne sait vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne doit rester à l'état sauvage qu'une vingtaine de dragons qui vivent pour la plupart cachés dans les reliefs montagneux à l'ouest de Drächme. Tomber sur un œuf de dragon…c'est tellement rare que c'est considéré comme quelque chose d'impossible, mais Dashan en a trouvé un. Ryuga n'ose vraiment pas y croire. Depuis tout petit, il nourrit une fascination pour les dragons, ce qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il y a une tête de dragon sur sa cape, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour pouvoir observer de ses yeux un véritable œuf de dragon. C'est comme s'il vivait un rêve éveillé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ryuga observe toujours l'œuf comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse s'il le quitte des yeux, Hikaru arrive dans l'armurerie, et elle n'est pas toute seule. Avec elle, il y a Tsubasa, qui lui voulait simplement venir voir Dashan. Au final, les deux jeunes gens se sont croisés, la jeune femme a expliqué au conseiller ce pourquoi elle se rendait à l'armurerie et ils ont fait le chemin ensemble. Ryuga se pousse tout de suite pour laisser Hikaru se placer devant la boîte contenant l'œuf et cette dernière sort le scanner, qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa blouse.

-**Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment un œuf de dragon… **murmure-t-elle pratiquement une fois l'œuf scanné et l'hologramme affiché devant elle. **Et le dragon à l'intérieur est vivant, mais il ne va pas tenir si on ne s'occupe pas comme il faut de lui. **

-**Tsubasa, toi qui lis beaucoup de livres sur la faune du cet empire, tu n'as jamais lu quelque chose à ce sujet ? **Demande le souverain en se tournant vers son ami d'enfance.

-**Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les dragons, **répond l'argenté en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. **Je me souviens très clairement avoir lu que les œufs de dragon doivent rester dans une chaleur bien supérieure à celle des autres œufs. Il faut le mettre au milieu des flammes, c'est le seul moyen de le maintenir en bonne santé. **

-**Je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements et le mettre dans le feu de ma cheminée, **dit immédiatement Ryuga. **Je vais en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose. **

-**Ça pourrait prendre du temps tu sais Ryuga, personne ne sait réellement combien de temps les œufs de dragon mettent à éclore mais il parait que ça peut prendre des mois et des mois, **l'avertit Tsubasa.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, je suis patient, **rétorque l'alpha.

Ryuga referme alors la boite en faisant bien attention, puis la prend dans ses bras avec tout autant d'attention et de prudence et s'en va avec. Les dragons sont des animaux comme les autres, bien qu'ayant des capacités que très peu ont, et s'ils naissent et grandissent auprès d'êtres humains, alors ils s'habituent à leur présence et ne représentent plus le moindre danger. Avoir un petit dragon est une idée qui plait énormément au jeune empereur.

Une fois revenu dans ses appartements avec la boîte, Ryuga la pose avec douceur sur la table basse et la rouvre. L'œuf n'a pas bougé, le moindre de ses mouvements ayant été amorti par la mousse présente dans la boîte. L'empereur regarde l'œuf, puis le feu dans la cheminée, puis à nouveau l'œuf, et se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas comment mettre l'œuf dans les flammes sans se brûler. Il va devoir éteindre le feu, placer l'œuf de manière à ce qu'il soit stable et ne puisse pas tomber, puis rallumer le feu. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il regarde le bel œuf noir confondre ses motifs d'arabesques enflammées avec les flammes du feu de la cheminée et sourit. Un œuf de dragon… Il est actuellement en train de prendre soin d'un œuf de dragon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour dans sa vie, il ferait une chose pareille. Les observations rêveuses de Ryuga se retrouvent interrompues quand il entend la porte des appartements s'ouvrir. L'alpha se tourne et sourit en voyant Kyoya franchir la porte, souriant et ses cheveux un peu décoiffés à cause du vent qu'il y a dehors.

-**Ryuga ? **S'étonne le vert. **C'est rare que tu reviennes avant moi. C'est quoi cette boîte sur la table ? **

-**C'était pour transporter le fameux truc rare que Dashan a ramené, **répond l'empereur en souriant.

-**Ah, Dashan est revenu ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chris est parti si vite d'un coup, **dit Kyoya en venant vers son compagnon. **Alors, il est où ce fameux objet si mystérieux ? **

Ryuga ne répond pas vraiment à la question et fait simplement signe à son amant de venir vers lui. Curieux, Kyoya s'approche jusqu'à venir se blottir dans les bras du souverain. Il ne peut alors que remarquer le gros œuf noir qui trône dans le feu de cheminée, en plein milieu des flammes. Le vert ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise, croyant savoir ce qu'est cet œuf énorme.

-**Ryuga… Ce machin, ce serait pas…un œuf de dragon ? **Demande l'oméga, ayant du mal à croire que ça pourrait bien en être un.

-**Oui, c'en est bien un, **répond le blanc en souriant.

-**Wow… J'aurais jamais cru que j'en verrais un, un jour… **souffle Kyoya. **Et…tu le gardes dans le feu parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ? **

-**Exactement, **confirme Ryuga.** On va le garder comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose. Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais c'est pas grave. **

-**Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'en plus d'avoir un enfant, on va avoir un bébé dragon ?**

-**Ouais. **

-**Bon, je dois avouer que l'idée me plait bien. On va avoir du boulot, mais ça me fait pas peur. **

Ryuga ricane et serre son compagnon dans ses bras, mais il doit bien avouer qu'il est soulagé que Kyoya soit d'accord pour garder le petit dragon qui sortira de l'œuf. Le souverain avait décidé de garder cet œuf et le dragon qui grandit dedans dès qu'il l'avait vu, et l'idée que son oméga ne soit pas d'accord avec ça…ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Ouais, pour le coup, il s'est montré un peu égoïste, mais heureusement ça n'a pas eu de répercussions. Regardant l'œuf au milieu des flammes, le jeune empereur descend ses mains pour les poser sur le ventre toujours plat de Kyoya, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne s'aperçoit de son geste que quand il sent le vert poser ses mains sur les siennes. Eh bien, un bébé dans près de sept mois, un petit dragon qui arrivera…quand il arrivera, ça va en faire du boulot, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Tout ça, ça lui donne envie. Oh oui, maintenant il a vraiment hâte de plonger la tête première dans sa nouvelle vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Eh oui, un pitit œuf de dragon trop mignon ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : C'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans ta fic… _**

**_Moi : Je sais Ryu, tu veux un dragon X)_**

**_Chris : Il a l'air putain de trop beau l'œuf de dragon ! _**

**_Moi : Il y a vraiment des jours où je regrette d'avoir deux mains gauches et de pas savoir dessiner… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je regrette pas parce que sinon, Dieu sait de quoi tu serais capable… _**

**_Moi : Héhé X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais…_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre de Mon réconfort ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens qu'on va rigoler…_**

**_Moi : Hihi, à jeudi tout le monde X)_**


	35. Echo-quoi ?

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en cette journée où j'ai mal réglé l'alarme de mon téléphone…_**

**_Chris : Elle s'est réveillée une heure trop tôt du coup elle est pas contente X)_**

**_Moi : TT_TT_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Je vois pas franchement ce que je peux en dire, à part que bonjour le fluff. Et aussi que tu as l'air de t'être quand même bien renseigné. _**

**_Moi : Pas particulièrement, ce sont des choses que j'ai apprises au fil du temps X)_**

**_Chris : Il est pas là Kyoya au fait ? _**

**_Kyoya : Si…_**

**_Moi : Je sais que tu en as marre de cette fic Kyo, mais il faut bien passer par tout ça pour avoir un petit bébé ! On les livre pas par cigogne, pas comme dans Mario ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je te jure que si un jour tu refais un omégaverse, je m'en vais demander l'asile politique à Nile !_**

**_Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils* Je suis pas spécialement d'accord avec cette idée. _**

**_Moi : *pense* Bon bah alors je vais pas lui dire que j'ai une autre idée d'omégaverse hein X)_**

**_Chris : Bah puisque c'est ça, je vais faire le disclaimer ! Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ce serait un comble qu'Oda clamse avant de nous filer la fin ! Des années de blague pour que ça se finisse en « Bah oui, vous ne verrez JAMAIS la fin ! » XD  
Quand tu frôles une catastrophe, voire la mort elle-même, d'un seul coup tu te sens pousser une âme de poète X)  
Karma's a bitch, Julian ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : KIDDOU ! Te revoilà enfin ! n_n Kidd : Ouais ouais, il est où le rhum ? Law : *ricane* Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens qui ne disent pas bonjour, Eustass-ya ? Kidd : Ta gueule l'infirmière ! Moi : Aaaaah, il m'avait manqué Kiddou ! X))_**

**_Jinwrite : Sauf que dans la fic, Ryuga c'est pas un ado ! Il a 25 ans, bientôt 26 ! XD  
On est TOUS comme Ryuga et Kyoya dans une première relation amoureuse ! Les papillons dans le ventre et les étoiles dans les yeux ! X)_**

**_Komachu : Julian va se faire é-cla-ter par son père, ça va être beau ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Personne n'aime les hostos non, personne ! X)  
Bah oui mais aussi, quand tu lis trop souvent sur un ship avec lequel t'as du mal… Moi si je lisais du RyuGin ou du KyoGin toutes les semaines, j'en ferais un AVC ! XD  
Alors pour le blog des bladers, désolée mais c'est trop tard… J'ai commencé, et je vais devoir me dépêcher d'ailleurs parce que j'ai une sortie demain ! Sorry ^^'_**

* * *

Presque un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'arrivée de l'œuf de dragon au palais, qui n'a pas bougé du foyer de la cheminée des appartements impériaux depuis que Ryuga l'y a installé. L'œuf repose entre les flammes régulièrement entretenues du feu de cheminée, ne bougeant absolument pas, sauf quand l'empereur le touche un peu pendant qu'il ravive le feu. Ryuga trouve d'ailleurs très relaxant de regarder l'œuf noir comme du charbon traversé de volutes couleur de flammes au milieu de véritables flammes, ça a quelque chose d'apaisant. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, il trouve juste ça apaisant.

Bref, en cette belle matinée du mois de mai, alors que dehors la douceur règne, Kyoya sort doucement de son sommeil. Clignant des yeux pour sortir de la brume du sommeil qui l'entoure, le vert se redresse pour s'assoir dans le lit et constate avec soulagement que ce matin, pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des semaines, il n'a pas envie de vomir. Depuis quelques jours, ses nausées étaient de moins en moins violentes, il arrivait même à se retenir de vomir le temps de prendre ses gouttes d'essence de citron, mais ce matin il n'aura même pas besoin de cette pourtant si délicieuse essence d'agrume car il ne sent pas son ventre faire des loopings. L'oméga est vraiment incroyablement soulagé et il est incapable de retenir son sourire. En même temps, il en avait franchement marre de vomir tous les matins. Oui je sais, c'est surprenant.

Comme toujours, dès que le vert se réveille, son compagnon ne tarde pas non plus à se réveiller, sentant les émotions de l'oméga commencer à s'agiter. Les paupières du souverain papillonnent, le jeune homme ayant un peu de mal à sortir de son sommeil, puis il se redresse et regarde son amant en souriant.

-**Bonjour mon amour, **dit l'alpha après avoir baillé. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

-**Oui, très bien, **répond Kyoya avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

-**Je suis étonné de te trouver à côté de moi au réveil, je suis plutôt habitué à t'entendre dans la salle de bain le matin, **ricane légèrement le blanc, un poil moqueur.

-**Tss, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui es enceinte hein, **rétorque l'oméga en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. **Fais gaffe quand même, je pourrais finir par me vexer et avoir envie de t'en coller une. **

-**Okay, je dis plus rien alors. Plus sérieusement, tu n'as plus du tout envie de vomir ? **

-**Non, plus du tout. C'était prévisible en même temps, ça faisait plusieurs jours que mes nausées se calmaient progressivement. Maintenant, j'en suis débarrassé, et franchement je suis pas fâché. **

-**J'imagine. Ça veut surtout dire que tu as officiellement terminé ton premier trimestre. **

-**Oui, aussi. Mmh, je vais aller voir Hikaru du coup. J'imagine qu'elle va avoir des choses à me dire. **

-**T'as pas intérêt à y aller quand je serai au conseil ! **

-**Quoi ? Tu veux venir ? **

-**Bien sûr que oui je veux venir. **

-**Bon, comme tu veux. **

Kyoya ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Ryuga veut venir avec lui voir Hikaru, mais il n'a aucune raison de refuser qu'il l'accompagne de toute façon. En réalité, l'empereur a une excellente raison de vouloir absolument accompagner son compagnon, mais ça implique une machine que seul le complexe scientifique de Drächme possède et dont Kyoya ignore donc forcément l'existence. Et non, le blanc ne compte pas en parler à son oméga, voulant lui garder la surprise. De plus, il n'est pas vraiment le mieux placé pour expliquer le fonctionnement de cette machine…

Alors que Ryuga regarde son compagnon avec un petit sourire amusé, ce dernier baille et s'étire de tout son long. Pendant qu'il s'étire, le t-shirt qu'il porte en guise de vêtement de nuit, contrairement à l'empereur qui dort torse nu, se relève et laisse apparaître le bas de son ventre. Le regard du blanc est attiré par un petit détail qui fait s'élargir son sourire : le ventre de Kyoya n'est plus tout plat. Ce n'est encore qu'un léger arrondi, sous les vêtements du vert ça ne se verra pas, mais il est bien présent. Ryuga le remarque surtout à cause du sous-vêtement de son amant, un peu déformé vers l'avant. L'oméga n'a rien remarqué lui, et ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi le jeune souverain fixe son ventre comme ça.

-**Euh, Ryuga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demande l'oméga, perplexe. **J'ai une tâche sur le ventre ou quoi ? **

-**Soulève ton t-shirt et regarde par toi-même, **lui répond simplement Ryuga en souriant.

Kyoya lève un sourcil, un peu surpris, mais s'exécute et relève son t-shirt pour regarder son ventre. Il constate alors ce que Ryuga a remarqué quand il s'est étiré, que son ventre commence tout doucement à s'arrondir. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'évolution de sa silhouette ces derniers temps, il n'y pensait pas du tout, tout simplement. En tout cas, ça lui fait vraiment bizarre. Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avance les doigts de sa main droite vers le léger arrondi de son ventre, mais n'ose même pas les poser sur sa peau. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, il n'a jamais vraiment posé la main sur son ventre dans un geste tendre et doux… C'est toujours Ryuga qui fait ça, il aime même beaucoup le faire, et le vert se contente alors de poser sa main sur celle de son amant. Là, il se retrouve comme…pétrifié. Lui-même ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il a. C'est comme si…comme s'il avait peur de faire mal à son bébé d'une quelconque manière, mais cette peur est complètement stupide et il le sait ! Ce n'est pas en mettant sa main contre son ventre qu'il va faire mal à l'enfant qu'il porte, alors pourquoi il sent son cœur s'emballer comme ça ?

Alors que Kyoya est complètement paralysé, sa main à moitié tremblante suspendue à quelques centimètres devant sa peau, la main chaude de son compagnon s'enroule doucement autour de son poignet et le pousse tout aussi doucement à poser sa main sur son ventre. En sentant la peau de son ventre, pas aussi chaude que la peau de Ryuga mais pas aussi froide que sa propre peau l'est habituellement, le rythme cardiaque du vert se calme soudainement et il a l'impression de sentir sa peur stupide s'envoler d'un seul coup. Il se sent idiot, très idiot, mais il s'en fiche un peu d'un côté parce qu'il n'y a que son compagnon qui l'a vu se ridiculiser comme ça. C'est un peu étrange comme sensation sous ses doigts, de sentir un arrondi comme ça… Oui, c'est spécial…mais, il doit bien l'avouer, c'est agréable.

Ryuga est soulagé d'avoir réussi à calmer l'oméga et le regarde se détendre en souriant. Il a pris le poignet de Kyoya sans trop réfléchir, s'étant dit que juste sentir le contact avec lui le calmerait, et il a eu raison.

-**T'as le droit de te moquer de moi pour le coup, je te donne l'autorisation parce que j'ai vraiment flippé comme un con pour absolument rien là, **soupire Kyoya avec un petit sourire plein d'autodérision.

-**Ah c'est tentant, mais je vais décliner l'offre, **ricane gentiment le souverain en réponse. **Kyoya, je te rappelle que cette grossesse, ça te met les nerfs à fleur de peau. C'est normal que tu…perdes le contrôle de tes émotions parfois. **

-**C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Ça va être beau si tu dois me supporter comme ça encore six mois. **

-**Oh, ça m'fait pas peur ! Je suis prêt à te supporter à fleur de peau aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, parce que ça vaut totalement le coup. **

-**Je suis pas sûr que tu diras encore ça quand je me mettrai à te gueuler dessus pour absolument aucune raison. **

-**On verra, si ça se trouve ça n'arrivera même pas. **

-**Vu mon tempérament de base, commence à te préparer psychologiquement tout de suite parce que ça VA arriver à un moment ou un autre. **

Le blanc ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire devant la résignation de Kyoya, qui est en train d'admettre sans aucun problème qu'il est quelqu'un de caractériel, limite qu'il a vraiment un tempérament difficile à supporter. Depuis qu'il le connait, Ryuga en vient très souvent à penser que le vert n'est vraiment pas un oméga comme les autres. Aucune idée de pourquoi il est si différent des autres omégas mâles, mais l'empereur s'en fiche bien parce que c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime.

Pendant que Ryuga est occupé à se perdre dans ses pensées au sujet de Kyoya, ce dernier s'étire une nouvelle fois puis se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain. Puisque son compagnon veut venir avec lui voir Hikaru, pour une raison qu'il ignore toujours, il ira après le déjeuner, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir se laver maintenant. D'ailleurs, l'empereur ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre vu qu'il va devoir aller à sa réunion du conseil quotidienne, même s'il n'en a vraiment pas envie, comme toujours. Si ses conseillers se tiennent tranquille depuis l'incident du cassage de nez sur la table, les réunions sont toujours d'un ennui incomparable. Son seul réconfort, c'est Tsubasa qui lui demande régulièrement si Kyoya se porte bien et n'est pas trop fatigué. Vraiment, le souverain se demande très souvent comment il tiendrait s'il n'avait pas son ami d'enfance comme conseiller principal. La réponse est simple : il ne tiendrait pas et il aurait fait un ou deux meurtres depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sont lavés, habillés et prêts à vaquer à leurs occupations matinales. Pour Ryuga, ça veut dire aller se faire chier pendant une heure ou deux, et pour Kyoya…bah il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire justement. Peut-être qu'il devrait chercher une idée de cadeau pour son ami Nile, c'est son anniversaire dans un peu plus d'une semaine. N'empêche, le vert est un peu constaté d'agacer que dans ce palais, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il connait, c'est lui le plus jeune. Même Nile est né quelques mois avant lui ! Il a un peu l'impression d'être un bébé ici…

L'oméga est sorti de ses réflexions sur son âge quand il sent Ryuga l'attirer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de partir. Kyoya sourit dans le baiser, mais il l'écourte parce qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il y a un risque que ça s'éternise puisque l'empereur a tout sauf envie d'aller à la réunion du conseil. Et l'alpha a beau faire une tête de chien battu, ça ne fera pas plier son amant. Le vert pousse donc le jeune souverain vers la sortie, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son conseil, et glousse encore un peu quand il se retrouve tout seul parce qu'il entend Ryuga râler derrière la porte de ses appartements.

Maintenant seul, l'attention de l'oméga est attirée par le bruit de craquement des bûches dans le feu de cheminée. Ça lui donne une idée tiens. Souriant, Kyoya s'assoit sur le canapé et se met à fixer l'œuf de dragon au milieu des flammes. Lui aussi aime bien regarder cet œuf tranquillement installé au milieu du feu, ça le détend, et peut-être que ça va l'aider à trouver une idée de cadeau pour Nile. Enfin…ça il en doute quand même un peu, il a toujours été nul quand il s'agit de faire des cadeaux aux gens. Mais bon, il peut toujours essayer. Regardant les flammes danser autour de l'œuf dans le foyer de la cheminée, Kyoya laisse ses pensées tournoyer dans sa tête, s'y perdant volontairement, et sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme commence à caresser distraitement le léger arrondi de son ventre à travers son léger t-shirt blanc en coton tout à fait adapté à la douceur du mois de mai.

**XXXXXX**

Une réunion mortellement ennuyante, des réflexions qui n'ont abouti à rien d'intéressant et un déjeuner qui fait du bien plus tard, il est temps pour Ryuga et Kyoya d'aller au complexe médical du palais voir le docteur Hasama. Marchant main dans la main dans les couloirs du palais, les deux jeunes hommes sont silencieux mais l'alpha affiche un très grand sourire et semble assez impatient. Décidément, Kyoya ne comprend vraiment rien au comportement de son amant aujourd'hui. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Le vert a presque l'impression d'être victime d'une blague que seul lui ne comprend pas. Cette fois, il en est sûr : Ryuga lui cache quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi et il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que l'empereur peut bien lui cacher. L'oméga se lancerait bien dans un interrogatoire pour tirer les vers du nez à son compagnon, mais il ne va pas en avoir le temps puisqu'ils sont tous les deux arrivés au complexe médical. Tant pis, il ne devrait pas tarder à savoir ce que lui cache le blanc de toute façon.

Après avoir encore marché une petite minute, Ryuga et Kyoya arrivent devant la porte du bureau d'Hikaru. Le souverain toque sur le bois de la porte de sa main libre, et la voix claire, assurée et reconnaissable de la jeune femme s'élève pour dire « Entrez ! ». Quand la porte s'ouvre, l'alpha et l'oméga sont surpris de constater que la jeune médecin est seule. Ils sont tellement habitués à voir Dynamis dans le bureau d'Hikaru que quand il n'est pas là, ça fait bizarre. Il serait quand même judicieux de leur rappeler que Dynamis a une vie, un boulot, un petit-ami et un bureau rien que pour lui ! Visiblement, tout le monde oublie complètement que non, le botaniste n'a pas élu domicile dans le bureau de son amie.

-**Oh, Ryuga, Kyoya ! **S'exclame Hikaru en relevant la tête. **Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? **

-**C'est pour lui là, **répond Ryuga en gloussant, pointant du doigt Kyoya à côté de lui.

-**Tant de considération pour moi, **ricane le vert en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement consterné.

-**Oh mais oui, c'est vrai qu'on en arrive à la fin du premier trimestre ! **Se rappelle la jeune femme, semblant s'illuminer d'un seul coup. **Je suis un mauvais médecin, j'avais un peu oublié… **

-**Pas la peine de t'en faire, j'ai l'autre qui veille au grain, **rétorque Kyoya, qui a visiblement envie de rendre la pareille à son compagnon en se contentant de le désigner du doigt.

Hikaru se retient comme elle peut d'éclater de rire tandis que Ryuga glousse et hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « C'est de bonne guerre » ou « Je l'ai un peu mérité ». Après avoir retrouvé son calme, la jeune femme fait signe à Kyoya d'aller s'allonger sur le lit médical qu'il connait très trèèèèèès bien maintenant. L'oméga ne se fait pas prier et obéit pendant que son alpha tire une chaise près du lit pour pouvoir s'assoir à côté de lui. Hikaru fait quant à elle rouler avec son pied son tabouret à roulettes, dans un geste qui indique qu'elle a l'habitude de faire ça, et s'assoit tranquillement en souriant, réarrangeant sa blouse sur ses épaules.

-**Bon, avant de passer à l'examen en lui-même, passage interrogatoire, **dit-elle avec un sourire très chaleureux, visiblement ravie que son patient termine son premier trimestre.

-**Mmh, ma partie préférée, **réplique Kyoya, ne cherchant même pas à cacher qu'il est ironique. Il n'aime pas répondre à plein de questions, c'est tout.

-**Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je n'te laisse pas le choix, **rétorque Hikaru en souriant. **Tes nausées se sont calmées ? **

-**Elles ont disparu depuis ce matin, elles avaient commencé à se calmer depuis quelques jours, **répond le vert.

-**Tant mieux, vu que chez toi elles étaient plutôt violentes. Dans l'ensemble, tu te sens bien ? Pas trop fatigué ? **

-**Oui oui, je vais bien. Je risque pas d'être fatigué, je dors très bien. J'ai juste un peu mal dans le bas du dos, et encore… « Mal », c'est un bien grand mot. C'est juste que ça me tire un peu. **

-**Navrée de te dire que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Mais je te l'ai dit aussi : il suffit de t'étirer longuement et régulièrement et ça devrait aller. **

-**Je ne m'en fais pas. **

-**C'est vraiment tout ? Rien d'autre à signaler ? **

-**Non, rien du tout. **

-**Tant mieux alors. On va enfin pouvoir passer à l'échographie ! **

-**Euh…l'écho-quoi ? **

Kyoya fronce les sourcils, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être une…échographie. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas ça le truc que Ryuga lui cachait ? Même si le vert ne sait absolument pas de quoi Hikaru parle, il se doute que ça doit être une des technologies avancées que seul le complexe scientifique de Drächme possède.

-**Désolée Kyoya, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas d'ici de base, **s'excuse la jeune docteure en se grattant la nuque, souriant de manière un peu gênée. **Par contre, vu le sourire de Ryuga, lui n'avait pas oublié que tu ne saurais pas ce qu'est une échographie. **

-**Par hasard, c'était pas à cause de ça que tu tenais absolument à venir avec moi et que t'as pas arrêté de sourire depuis qu'on est sorti de tes appartements ? **Demande Kyoya en croisant les bras, regardant le jeune souverain avec un petit sourire en coin.

-**Complètement, **répond l'alpha, ne cessant pas de sourire. **Moi je sais ce que c'est, mais j'avais envie de te laisser la surprise. Et puis je vais pas te le cacher, j'aurais pas été le mieux placé pour bien t'expliquer. Je suis empereur moi, pas scientifique ! **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de glousser et secoue la tête, l'air de penser que son compagnon est vraiment pas croyable des fois. Et Ryuga est fier de son coup. Il s'amuse comme il peut hein. Même si le vert est un peu agacé des cachotteries de l'empereur, parce qu'il déteste qu'on lui cache des choses à lui et juste lui, il est tout bonnement incapable d'être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu énervé contre son chéri. C'est l'un des pouvoirs de l'amour !

-**Parfois, j'en ai marre de toi Ryuga, **soupire Kyoya, toujours un sourire en coin aux lèvres qui laisse bien deviner qu'il ne pense pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit.

-**Je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai, **rétorque le blanc, toujours aussi souriant.

-**Bon, moi je vais tâcher d'expliquer ce qu'est une échographie sans trop partir dans des termes techniques, **dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en souriant. **On fait les échographies avec une machine conçue juste à cet effet, et ça permet d'observer les organes en temps réel sur l'écran de la machine, voir comment ils se comportent, s'ils ont des anomalies, et d'autres choses du style. C'est plus ciblé que le scanner, et en plus j'ai l'image en temps réel. Et il se trouve que, dans le cas d'une grossesse, ça permet d'observer le bébé de manière très précise et détaillée ! Et évidemment, c'est une technologie qu'on ne possède qu'ici à Drächme. **

-**J'ai du mal à visualiser, mais ça a effectivement l'air d'être quelque chose de très pratique et de très…perfectionné, **répond l'oméga, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être perdu.

-**Tu vas mieux comprendre en voyant la machine fonctionner ! **Rétorque Hikaru en se levant, souriante. **Je vais aller la chercher, elle est derrière ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

Le docteur Hasama part dans une pièce à l'arrière de son bureau en souriant, ses petits talons claquant sur le sol, et laisse les deux amants en tête à tête. Si Ryuga semble impatient que la jeune femme revienne, Kyoya est un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Cette machine…va lui permettre de voir l'enfant qu'il porte, s'il a bien compris. C'est…il doit avouer que ça le rend très curieux et un peu impatient. Pas aussi impatient que son compagnon, mais impatient quand même.

Hikaru ne tarde pas à revenir, tirant une assez imposante machine munie de roulettes. Ce que Kyoya remarque en premier, c'est le haut de la machine. C'est ça que la jeune femme appelle…un écran ? Il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir de toute façon. Après avoir un peu trifouillé l'arrière de la machine, la jeune docteure se rassoit sur son tabouret, tenant dans sa main une espèce de…truc relié à la machine par un câble. Oui, Kyoya a vraiment besoin d'explications.

-**Ce que je tiens, c'est la sonde de la machine, **commence à expliquer Hikaru, sachant très bien que Kyoya est totalement perdu. **C'est avec ça que je vais pouvoir voir comment va le bébé sur l'écran, c'est le truc tout en haut. Je vais juste poser la sonde sur ton ventre et la faire bouger, ce n'est pas douloureux. **

-**Okay, je crois que je vois, **répond le vert, commençant à un peu mieux visualiser le fonctionnement de la machine.

-**Ah oui, je vais devoir mettre du gel sur ton ventre, ça sert de conducteur, **rajoute la jeune femme en se penchant pour attraper un tube qui contient ledit gel. **N'essaie pas trop de comprendre, c'est compliqué… **

-**Oui, je vois ça oui, **dit l'oméga tandis que Ryuga glousse à côté de lui.

-**Alors on peut y aller ! Attention, c'est un peu froid. **

-**Oui bon, je suis pas en sucre non plus hein ! **

Kyoya n'a pas dit ça méchamment ou sur un ton exaspéré, donc Hikaru rigole doucement avant de soulever le t-shirt de son patient pour lui étaler le gel sur le ventre. Le vert a beau faire le malin, en sentant le gel sur son ventre il pense immédiatement « Putain c'est froid ! » et se retient de le montrer, voulant éviter une moquerie de la part de son compagnon. Hikaru n'y fait pas attention elle, elle est concentrée sur son travail. La jeune femme pose le bout de la sonde sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de l'oméga, étale bien le gel avec puis appuie sur un bouton se situant sur la sonde pour l'allumer. Un bruit résonne alors immédiatement dans la pièce, semblant venir de la machine. C'est un bruit répétitif, très rapide, comme un…battement de cœur en accéléré.

-**Non mais c'est quoi ce bruit… ? **Demande Kyoya, les sourcils froncés car perplexe.

-**C'est le cœur du bébé, **lui répond Hikaru en souriant. **Et avant que tu ne me demandes, oui, c'est normal que son cœur batte vite. De plus, il y a le bruit de ton propre cœur en écho tu sais. Ah, en tout cas j'ai une belle image ! **

Curieux, Kyoya tourne la tête vers l'écran de la machine. L'écran affiche en noir et blanc ce qu'il se passe dans son ventre…et il voit très clairement se dessiner la forme d'un bébé. Son bébé… Ce n'est qu'une image en noir et blanc, une image qui bouge, mais le jeune homme se sent…bizarre. Non, pas bizarre. Il se sent ému, et il n'en a pas l'habitude. De l'autre côté du lit, Ryuga fixe avec attention ce que retransmet l'écran de la machine à échographie. Voilà enfin le fruit de son amour avec Kyoya… L'empereur attrape la main gauche de son amant, qu'il a devant lui, et entrelace ses doigts avec, dans une sorte de réflexe. C'est leur bébé qu'ils ont sous les yeux.

-**Eh bien, je constate que tout va bien, **dit la jeune médecin en souriant aux deux futurs parents. **Il a la taille normale d'un bébé de 3 mois, son cœur bat parfaitement normalement et je ne détecte aucune malformation. **

-**Hikaru… Avec cette machine, tu peux savoir si le bébé est une fille ou un garçon ? **Demande le vert, qui n'a toujours pas lâché l'écran des yeux.

-**Oui, mais à seulement 3 mois c'est encore un peu compliqué, **répond Hikaru. **Je pourrai te le dire avec beaucoup plus de certitude vers le 5****ème**** mois. **

-**Non, je veux pas le savoir, **rétorque Kyoya, l'air sûr de lui.

-**Oh, tu veux garder la surprise jusqu'à la naissance ? C'est comme tu veux, mais peut-être que Ryuga…**

-**J'aime bien les surprises, donc non, moi non plus je veux pas le savoir avant qu'il ou elle soit là, **la coupe Ryuga, l'air complètement sûr de lui aussi.

-**Je ne suis même pas surprise que vous soyez complètement sur la même longueur d'onde, **glousse la jeune femme en éteignant la sonde avant de prendre des mouchoirs pour essuyer le ventre de Kyoya et lui permettre de se rhabiller. **Bon, je vais vous libérer après deux-trois petites précisions concernant le 2****ème**** trimestre. Normalement, ce sera le plus calme, donc tu ferais bien d'en profiter Kyoya. **

-**Déjà je suis débarrassé de mes nausées, donc je suis très content, **ricane le vert en remettant correctement son t-shirt avant de se rassoir.

-**C'est à partir de maintenant que le bébé va commencer à être réceptif à ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Il va commencer à entendre, à sentir des goûts à travers le cordon ombilical, et évidemment il va commencer à bouger de temps en temps. Il devrait commencer à se montrer un peu actif dans…deux ou trois semaines. **

Kyoya hoche la tête, assimilant les informations qu'Hikaru lui donne, mais il a surtout retenu que le bébé va bientôt se mettre à bouger dans son ventre, à donner des petits coups de pied ou à se retourner. Si voir son enfant sur un écran l'a déjà un peu retourné, il ne faut pas se mentir, l'oméga sait pertinemment que ça va vraiment lui faire quelque chose de sentir son bébé se manifester. Ça va lui faire se rendre compte…que oui, il y a une petite vie qui se développe à l'intérieur de lui, qu'elle est bien là et qu'elle va être là pendant un moment. Tant que le bébé ne bouge pas, même si on le voit sur une échographie, on ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'il est bien là, qu'il est vivant. Une fois que le bébé bouge…c'est là que les choses commencent vraiment.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'adore toujours autant incruster des technologies modernes dans mon univers de Fantasy ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Putain mais que c'est niais, tuez-moi…_**

**_Moi : Tais-toi le rabat-joie ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : En vrai ça va, t'es pas SI OOC que ça !_**

**_Kyoya : L'encourage pas dans ses conneries toi ! è_é_**

**_Chris : X)_**

**_Moi : L'info inutile du jour : maintenant, je suis sur Discord X)_**

**_Ryuga : Et son téléphone ne s'arrête plus de sonner. _**

**_Moi : Oui, j'avoue X)_**

**_Kyoya : Bon allez, moi je me casse…_**

**_Moi : C'est ça, ciao ! Nous, on se retrouve mardi pour le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut. _**


	36. Instinct parental

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, que j'ai beaucoup trop kiffé écrire ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, je vois pourquoi ouais._**

**_Kyoya : C'est-à-dire ? _**

**_Ryuga : Du fluff et des feels, tout ce qu'elle aime quoi ! _**

**_Moi : Ouais, avec le smut, mais ça j'en ai pas encore écrit X)_**

**_Chris : Euh, c'est quoi le smut ? _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : MAIS POURQUOI TU DEMANDES ?! è_é_**

**_Chris : Parce que je sais pas ce que c'est… ? ^^'_**

**_Moi : En gros, c'est du lemon bien décomplexé et où le scénar, bah on s'en fout quand même pas mal ! Mais c'est pas le sujet du jour ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Merci Chris, vraiment ! -_-_**

**_Chris : X)_**

**_Moi : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est juste trop mignon, donc on va pas s'attarder ! Disclaimer ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB, et HEUREUSEMENT ! _**

**_Moi : Z'êtes pas de bonne humeur les deux aujourd'hui, non ? XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon chapitre tout le monde X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Allez hop, direction le pensionnat dans l'Italie bien catholique et conservatrice ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Héhé, je dirai rien, je laisse du suspense quand même !  
On a TOUS un pote qui fait office de figure parentale du groupe ! XD_**

**_Marius : Bon, si tu veux m'ajouter sur Discord, j'ai exactement le même pseudo qu'ici et le petit numéro derrière c'est 6137 ! Voilà ! n_n  
J'ai ma dose d'excitation quand je vois mon cousin ! Oh non, c'est son anniversaire vendredi en plus… Je suis fatiguée d'avance ! X)  
Deux claques pour le prix d'une, et oui ma bonne dame ! Aujourd'hui c'est promo sur les baffes ! XD  
Je ne m'arrêterai JAMAIS ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Dormir, c'est génial, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps quand je dors… Law : T'es trop speed Wonder-ya. Moi : Je sais Traffy ! ^^' Kidd : *entame sa troisième bouteille de rhum de la matinée* Moi : Il va être beau ce soir celui-là X))_**

* * *

Ah, le mois de juin. Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? L'été qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez, une chaleur agréable du matin au soir, des déjeuners et/ou des dîners dehors, des vêtements plus légers, des arbres et des buissons plein de fleurs et de fruits, le beau ciel bleu bien dégagé ? Oui, le mois de juin c'est tout ça, mais pour Ryuga c'est surtout le début de sa saison préférée, l'été. L'empereur est un gros frileux, ça ce n'est pas nouveau, mais ce que vous ignorez peut-être c'est qu'il adore la chaleur. Les deux ne vont pas forcément l'un avec l'autre, mais dans le cas de Ryuga si. Ouais enfin, vu qu'il aime dormir dans le plus simple appareil et camper devant le feu de sa cheminée en hiver, on pouvait quand même deviner que le jeune souverain aime beaucoup la chaleur.

Donc ouais, Ryuga adore la chaleur de l'été, mais pas que. En effet, en été, il y a les anniversaires de trois des personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui : Tsubasa, son ami d'enfance, à la mi-juin, Dynamis début juillet, et enfin Kyoya, qui lui est né début août. Vraiment, quelle belle saison qu'est l'été pour l'empereur ! Et c'est donc de bonne humeur que le blanc se réveille ce matin, s'étirant de tout son long avec un grand sourire. Si vous vous posez la question, oui, le jeune empereur a recommencé à dormir entièrement nu. Et il se fout bien de ce que les autres peuvent en penser, puisque de toute façon personne ne le sait à part ses amis proches et son compagnon. En parlant de lui, Ryuga est surpris de voir qu'il s'est réveillé avant Kyoya, qui dort toujours paisiblement à sa droite. D'habitude, le jeune homme est toujours réveillé un peu avant lui, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il ait envie de prolonger sa nuit.

Souriant de manière attendrie, Ryuga replace l'une des mèches un peu rebelle du vert derrière son oreille, dégageant ainsi son visage, et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Kyoya ne se réveille pas mais remue un peu, montrant quand même qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir de son sommeil, ce qui fait encore plus sourire le blanc. Toujours de très bonne humeur, l'alpha sort du lit, s'étire encore une fois, puis va vers la cheminée pour raviver les braises du feu. Oui, un feu de cheminée alors qu'on arrive en été, c'est bizarre, mais l'œuf de dragon est toujours là et il faut toujours prendre soin de lui.

Une fois les flammes ravivées et l'œuf à nouveau bien au chaud, Ryuga se redresse et hésite un peu à aller se laver tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il devrait se laver maintenant ou attendre que son oméga se réveille ? Bah, Kyoya ne va plus tarder à se réveiller, et ce n'est pas comme si lui allait partir à sa réunion dès qu'il sera lavé, donc il peut y aller tout de suite.

C'est justement pendant que Ryuga se lave dans sa grande baignoire en marbre que son compagnon commence à émerger doucement, remuant un peu entre les fourrures du lit. Et en remuant, il se rend compte que le lit est étrangement vide. Le jeune homme finit donc par se redresser en baillant et constate qu'il est tout seul dans le lit. Il est assez surpris, ayant lui aussi l'habitude de se réveiller avant le souverain, mais d'un côté il a de plus en plus de mal à se réveiller. Enfin, il dort de plus en plus longtemps quoi. Ça doit être parce qu'il est enceinte. Kyoya s'assoit alors bien dans le lit, calant son oreiller dans son dos pour être à l'aise, et distingue des bruits d'eau venant dans la salle de bain une fois qu'il est mieux réveillé. En même temps, Ryuga ne peut pas être vraiment ailleurs que dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans son bureau ou sur la terrasse dès son réveil ? Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas.

Avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son compagnon dans le bain pour se laver lui aussi, Kyoya baisse les yeux vers son ventre. L'oméga est bientôt enceinte de quatre mois, précisément il est enceinte de trois mois et trois semaines, et son ventre s'est encore un peu arrondi. On ne le distingue toujours pas sous le t-shirt qu'il porte la nuit, en même temps c'est un t-shirt de Ryuga, mais le vert observe l'évolution de son petit ventre tous les jours dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et il l'a donc vu s'arrondir un peu plus. Si d'un côté, son ventre plat et ses abdos naissants lui manquent un peu, de l'autre…bah il l'aime bien quand même son ventre rond. Oui bon, il aime surtout le bébé qui est dedans, mais il est rassuré de ne pas être mal à l'aise à cause du changement quand même assez brutal de sa silhouette. Franchement, ça Kyoya s'en passe avec grande joie !

Souriant légèrement, l'oméga pose sa main sur son ventre à travers son t-shirt et le caresse doucement. Depuis le début de son deuxième trimestre, il a pris l'habitude de faire ça tous les matins, et pas que.

-**Bonjour mon ange… **dit Kyoya à voix basse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je pense que oui puisque moi j'ai bien dormi. Ton autre papa est en train de se laver, mais il va venir te dire bonjour dès qu'il aura fini, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste l'attendre un peu. **

Depuis qu'il a vu son enfant, qu'il a vraiment pu se rendre compte qu'il est là et qu'il commence en plus à être réceptif au monde extérieur, le vert se montre plus…affectueux avec le bébé qu'il attend. Et lui parler…il ne pensait pas, mais il adore faire ça. Bon, parfois il a l'impression d'être un peu fou à parler tout seul, puisqu'il parle à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas vraiment encore, mais il s'en fout bien au final. Il sait que son bébé l'entend, et que rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix lui fait du bien.

Pendant que Kyoya est occupé à interagir avec son bébé, il ne remarque même pas que Ryuga a terminé de se laver et vient juste de sortir de la salle de bain, sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Ruisselant encore un peu d'eau, l'empereur s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et regarde son compagnon en souriant, attendri par son comportement. Il le voit faire ça tous les matins et il sait parfaitement qu'il ne s'en lassera jamais.

-**Alors, le bébé me réclame ? **Demande-t-il en ricanant un peu, faisant relever la tête à son amant.

-**Il attend que tu viennes lui dire bonjour en tout cas, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin, pas du tout gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans sa conversation avec leur enfant.

-**Eh bien je ne vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps alors, **glousse le blanc en s'approchant du lit pour rejoindre son compagnon.

Kyoya regarde avec amusement son alpha venir vers lui, monter sur le lit alors qu'il n'est pas encore entièrement sec et qu'il a toujours sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille, puis s'assoir à côté de lui et relever son t-shirt pour laisser la peau de son ventre à l'air libre. L'oméga connait parfaitement la suite, puisque ça va faire trois semaines qu'il se passe la même chose tous les matins. Ryuga baisse la tête pour embrasser l'arrondi du ventre de son oméga, puis la redresse pour embrasser amoureusement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, gardant l'une de ses mains contre son ventre pour le caresser. Kyoya sourit dans le baiser et pose sa main sur celle de Ryuga, se sentant lui aussi de bonne humeur dès le matin. Eh bien, il semblerait que la parentalité leur réussisse vraiment à tous les deux.

-**Allez, faut que j'aille me laver moi aussi, **dit le vert en reculant un peu la tête pour rompre le baiser.

-**Ouais, et moi je dois m'habiller, **réplique le jeune empereur, se levant en souriant. **Pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop contrarié à l'idée d'aller à la réunion du conseil. **

-**Profite, je sens que ça ne va pas durer, **ricane Kyoya en se levant à son tour, allant vers la salle de bain.

Oui, ça risque de ne pas durer, mais pour l'instant Ryuga est de bonne humeur et il ne compte pas laisser tous ses connards de conseillers gâcher sa bonne humeur justement. Pendant que son compagnon se lave, le souverain prend donc le temps de s'habiller, pas vraiment pressé. Oh merde hein, qui va l'engueuler s'il est en retard après tout ? C'est lui l'empereur ! De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit en retard. Une fois qu'il a terminé de s'habiller, le blanc s'assoit sur le canapé et regarde l'œuf de dragon dans les flammes en attendant que son oméga sorte de la salle de bain. Il ne veut pas partir à sa réunion sans lui dire au revoir, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Heureusement, il n'a pas à poireauter trop longtemps. Kyoya sort de la salle de bain à peine deux minutes après qu'il se soit assis, sa serviette à lui nouée autour de sa taille, son ventre bien visible pour le coup. Ryuga se relève en souriant quand il entend son amant sortir de la salle de bain et vient vers lui tranquillement.

-**J'y vais, sois sage pendant que je suis à ma réunion, **ricane l'alpha en posant ses mains sur la taille de son oméga, sur sa serviette.

-**Comme si j'avais déjà été pas sage pendant que tu vas t'ennuyer à ton conseil, **rétorque Kyoya en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

-**On sait jamais, je t'ai à l'œil, **réplique le blanc avant de baisser les yeux vers le ventre de Kyoya. **Toi aussi sois sage. N'embête pas papa pendant que je n'suis pas là. **

-**T'inquiète pas, il est sage comme une image cet enfant, **dit le vert en reposant une main sur son ventre.

Ryuga ricane doucement et se baisse pour embrasser encore une fois le ventre de son chéri, puis se relève et embrasse rapidement les lèvres de l'oméga avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul pour s'habiller tranquillement. C'est donc un empereur de très bonne humeur qui part à sa réunion, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. L'alpha est tellement de bonne humeur qu'il fredonne sur son chemin, il est carrément à deux doigts de sautiller. C'est très rarement qu'on voit le souverain de si bonne humeur, ça c'est sûr. À quelques mètres de la salle du conseil, Ryuga tombe sur son conseiller principal et ami d'enfance, qui va bientôt fêter ses 21 ans.

-**Ah, Tsubasa ! **S'exclame pratiquement le souverain, souriant comme rarement il sourit.

-**Bonjour Ryuga, **répond l'argenté, surpris mais heureux de voir son ami de si bonne humeur. **Tu t'es levé du bon pied on dirait. **

-**Ouais, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, **confirme le blanc en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

-**Par hasard, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la grossesse de Kyoya ? **Demande Tsubasa, souriant de manière énigmatique, ce qui est en fait son sourire normal.

-**Bien sûr que oui. Je pensais pas que ce serait le cas, mais ça me réussit de bientôt devenir papa. **

-**Haha, je vois ça ! Comment va Kyoya d'ailleurs ? **

-**Très bien, il dort juste un peu plus qu'avant et il prend du temps pour s'étirer dans la journée et ne pas avoir trop mal au dos. Ah, on est arrivés. **

Ryuga accélère un peu le pas pour passer devant Tsubasa et entre dans la salle du conseil avant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'argenté glousse doucement et suit son souverain en souriant. Oui, ça lui réussit vraiment bien que son oméga attende un enfant.

**XXXXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, le déjeuner passé, le calme règne dans les appartements impériaux. Ryuga est assis sur son lit, son oreiller dans le dos pour bien se caler, lisant un livre sur la géographie de l'empire et des royaumes alentours, et Kyoya est allongé entre ses jambes, sa tête appuyée contre le ventre de l'empereur, un peu somnolent mais pas endormi. Ce n'est pas que le vert est fatigué, c'est qu'il rêvasse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il pourrait lire, mais il n'en a pas envie. Se perdre dans ses pensées, il aime bien ça, et puis il est blotti contre son alpha donc ça lui va très bien. En revanche, il commence à avoir soif et il a un petit creux. Quoique… En fait, il n'a pas particulièrement faim, il a juste envie de manger un fruit. Comment pourrait-il avoir faim alors qu'il a très bien mangé ce midi ?

Après s'être redressé et étiré, le jeune homme se lève et va vers le placard à alcool du souverain pour prendre un verre, puis va le remplir d'eau dans la salle de bain. Son verre vidé en dix secondes, signe qu'il avait vraiment soif, Kyoya revient dans la chambre, pose son verre sur la table basse et cherche une poire dans la coupe de fruits, sur la table basse elle aussi. Seulement voilà, il n'en trouve pas. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il en restait une…

-**Ryuga, il n'y a plus de poires ? **Demande-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon, les sourcils froncés.

-**Bah non, **répond immédiatement Ryuga en baissant son livre, comme si c'était l'évidence même. **Tu as mangé la dernière tout à l'heure au déjeuner Kyoya. Tu as oublié ? **

-**J'étais sûr qu'il en restait une autre, **marmonne le vert, contrarié.

-**J'en ferai remonter d'autres ce soir, ne t'en fais pas, **dit l'alpha en souriant avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Ryuga ne se rend pas compte que son compagnon est actuellement très très contrarié. Kyoya voulait vraiment une poire mais il ne peut pas en avoir maintenant, et il sent un puissant agacement monter en lui. Un très puissant agacement. L'oméga reprend son verre pour le ranger dans le placard, mais dans le processus il fait beaucoup de bruit, poussant les autres verres dans son énervement. Ce n'est pas habituel chez Kyoya de faire autant de bruit en rangeant un verre, ce qui interpelle son alpha.

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Demande le blanc, baissant à nouveau son livre.

-**Non, ça va pas non, **grogne Kyoya en se redressant. **Je voulais une poire moi…**

-**Eh bien, tu peux manger une pomme ou un fruit du dragon à la place si tu veux, en attendant ce soir, **lui propose son compagnon, esquissant un petit sourire.

-**Non, je veux une poire putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?! **S'énerve l'oméga, fusillant son amant de ses yeux bleus. **Je demande juste un truc : une foutue poire ! **

-**Kyoya, calme-toi enfin, **dit Ryuga en se levant pour aller vers son oméga, surpris que celui-ci fasse une crise de nerfs pour une simple poire et inquiet qu'il s'énerve alors qu'il est enceinte. **Tu vas pas t'énerver comme ça juste pour une poire quand même ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves comme ça dans ton état, pense au bébé… **

-**Mais j'en ai marre ! **Rétorque le vert, les yeux soudainement larmoyants. **J'avais envie d'une poire, juste une poire, c'est tout ! Ça m'énerve ! J-Je voulais vraiment…**

Le jeune homme ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase car il se met à pleurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ryuga est un peu…circonspect par le changement brutal d'humeur de son compagnon mais se ressaisit assez vite et le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer. Donc c'est ça qu'on appelle des sautes d'humeur ? Merde alors, c'est que c'est plus violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Enfin, pas la crise de colère puis de larmes, c'est le changement de l'un à l'autre que Ryuga trouve particulièrement violent. Kyoya est vraiment passé de l'une à l'autre en une malheureuse seconde, le blanc ne pensait même pas ça possible… Heureusement, l'odeur d'alpha du souverain, aussi légère soit-elle à cause des suppressants Alpha, calme très vite le vert. Il s'arrête vite de pleurer et se blottit autant qu'il peut dans les bras de Ryuga, à la fois pour bien se calmer mais aussi pour cacher son visage qui est devenu rouge écarlate de honte. Oui, l'oméga est mort de honte parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il vient de péter un câble pour une putain de poire à la con. Une…putain…de poire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui au juste ?

-**Si tu pouvais oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, je t'en serais reconnaissant… **marmonne Kyoya, son visage niché dans le cou de son alpha, gêné jusqu'à la mort.

-**Si tu veux, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes émotions font n'importe quoi, **dit le blanc en passant une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

-**Oui mais je me sens bête moi maintenant… **soupire le vert.

-**Mais non, t'es pas bête, c'est juste tes hormones qui ont décidé qu'elles avaient envie de faire leur vie n'importe comment, **ricane le souverain. **Allez, viens te remettre sur le lit, il faut que tu te reposes. **

Kyoya ne discute pas et se rassoit vite sur le lit avec son amant, ayant juste envie d'oublier sa crise de nerfs idiote et la honte qui l'a suivie, mais craignant aussi d'avoir dérangé le bébé en se mettant à hurler d'un seul coup. Une fois rassis, son premier réflexe est d'ailleurs de caresser son ventre, comme s'il voulait rassurer son bébé. Assis à côté de lui, Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est beaucoup trop mignon.

-**Eh bien, Hikaru ne mentait pas quand elle disait que les omégas ont tendance à avoir un instinct de protection envers leur bébé très développé, **fait remarquer l'alpha.

-**Je ne peux pas nier toute ma vie le fait que tout dans la vie d'un oméga, mâle ou femelle, cherche à le pousser à avoir des enfants, donc j'imagine que ça vient de là, **répond Kyoya en hausse les épaules. **Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre raison, ça dépend de chaque personne l'instinct parental. **

-**Oui, c'est vrai, **reconnait Ryuga en souriant. **Ça dépend des gens. Dashan il en a visiblement beaucoup trop, et c'est triste sachant qu'il est avec un bêta. **

-**Oh t'inquiète pas, on le laissera compenser un petit peu avec notre enfant, **ricane l'oméga, sa main toujours posée sur son ventre.

-**J'en connais un qui va insister pour être le parrain du bébé ! **

-**Haha, ça c'est sûr. Même pas la peine de parier, c'est sûr qu…**

Kyoya ne termine pas sa phrase, sursautant d'un seul coup, alors que Ryuga lui n'a rien entendu ou senti. Le souverain ne comprend pas du tout ce qui a surpris son compagnon au point qu'il s'en coupe en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-**Hum… Kyoya, ça va ? **Demande le blanc, un peu inquiet. **Tu ne te sens pas bien ? **

-**N-Non, non non, j-je vais bien, t'inquiète pas, **bafouille un peu Kyoya, tournant la tête vers Ryuga.

-**Bah alors pourquoi t'as sursauté comme ça ? **S'étonne Ryuga, qui décidément est totalement perdu.

-**C'est… Ryuga, c'est le bébé… **répond l'oméga, baissant ses yeux qui commencent à être humides vers son ventre. **Je viens de le sentir bouger… **

-**C-C'est vrai ? Il a bougé ? **

-**Oui… C'est la première fois que je le sens, son premier coup de pied… **

-**Haha, et comme par hasard, c'est le jour où tu me dis qu'il est sage qu'il décide de se manifester. Si petit et déjà l'esprit de contradiction. **

Kyoya sourit un peu aux paroles de son compagnon, mais il n'a pas trop la tête à rire. C'est la première fois qu'il sent son bébé bouger, la première fois que son enfant manifeste sa présence… Ça fait…un peu bizarre sur le moment, mais c'est tellement émouvant. Ryuga remarque assez vite que son amant ne l'écoute pas vraiment, plutôt concentré sur leur bébé, et vient donc poser sa main près de celle de Kyoya en souriant. C'est le moment que choisit le bébé pour se manifester une nouvelle fois, mettant un deuxième petit coup de pied pile en-dessous de la main du souverain. C'est au tour de l'alpha de sursauter, surpris, tandis que l'oméga laisse échapper une petite larme d'émotion d'un de ses yeux, qu'il essuie rapidement du revers de sa main libre.

-**Pour une fois, c'est lui qui te dit bonjour, **glousse le vert, les yeux encore un peu humides.

-**C'est… Ça fait… Wow, ça fait bizarre de l'avoir senti bouger sous ma main, **dit l'empereur, sentant quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux lui aussi.

-**Et je peux te dire que ça fait encore plus bizarre pour moi, **rétorque Kyoya en terminant de s'essuyer les yeux.

-**Alors, comme ça on veut dire bonjour ? **Demande Ryuga en ricanant, s'adressant au ventre de son compagnon. **On décide enfin de se manifester ? **

-**Ryuga, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse t'entendre. **

-**Bien sûr que si ! Hikaru a dit que le bébé pouvait entendre à partir de maintenant. **

-**Oui d'accord, mais t'es pas assez prêt là. T'es au courant que ta voix elle a beaucoup de trucs à traverser pour que le bébé t'entende ? **

-**Tss, écoutez-moi l'expert ! T'es parti soutirer des infos à Hikaru pendant que j'étais occupé ou quoi ? **

Kyoya ne peut que glousser et lever les yeux au ciel pendant que Ryuga ricane, puis baisse la tête jusqu'à pouvoir poser son front contre l'arrondi du ventre de l'oméga.

-**Voilà, là tu peux m'entendre, **dit l'alpha, son expression malicieuse laissant place à une grande tendresse. **Je suis juste là mon bébé. Je suis tellement heureux que tu commences à bouger, maintenant tu peux répondre à ta manière quand on te dit bonjour. Je t'aime fort, tu sais ? Tu n'es même pas encore là…qu'on t'aime déjà de tout notre cœur. **

Ryuga termine son monologue, ou plutôt sa déclaration d'amour à son enfant, en embrassant tendrement la peau du ventre de son oméga. Kyoya ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ça de la part de son compagnon et le regarde en souriant, les larmes remontant à toute vitesse dans ses yeux bleus. Oui, son alpha a raison sur toute la ligne. Cet enfant est encore au chaud dans son ventre, et pourtant ils l'aiment déjà tous les deux aussi fort qu'ils en sont capable.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je lui aurais tout fait à Kyoya XD_**

**_Kyoya : Une crise de nerfs à cause d'un fruit, bah bravo… -_-_**

**_Moi : Ouais, mais le reste c'était juste trop mignon ^w^_**

**_Chris : Ça, faudrait être de mauvaise foi pour dire le contraire ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Arrête de me fixer, blondinet ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon, j'ai vu que t'as installé tes décos d'Halloween. Y aura un OS cette année aussi ? _**

**_Moi : Yes ! J'ai déjà le sujet, je vais commencer à l'écrire dans pas longtemps n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va nous sortir encore…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, tu verras bien ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour tout le monde, et à jeudi ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Je crois que je vais commencer à partir en footing le dimanche matin…_**

**_Chris : C'est juste une histoire Kyoya ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**


	37. Des changements

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, et non je ne suis pas en vacances si vous vous demandez X)_**

**_Ryuga : Parce que tu as beau être une redoublante, tu restes une étudiante qui n'a qu'une semaine de vacances. _**

**_Moi : Exactement ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Alors ? Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais bon…_**

**_Moi : Alooooors ! C'est un chapitre assez complet, il se passe plusieurs trucs ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme, il s'en passe des trucs. _**

**_Moi : Et j'étoffe notamment encore un peu les règles de mon omégaverse ! C'est que c'est long de développer des règles d'omégaverse X)_**

**_Chris : On me reverra quand au fait ? _**

**_Moi : J'sais pas Chris, sûrement bientôt X)_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, si tu veux tant que ça qu'on te voit, pourquoi tu demandes pas à Wonder d'écrire une fic sur toi ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà une fic DynChris en tête ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes alors. _**

**_Moi : Yes ! Allez, disclaimer ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Kyoya a gagné son pari, ouais ! XD  
Pour avoir fait un tour dans l'Italie conservatrice catholique, je peux vous assurer que Julian ne va sûrement pas beaucoup s'amuser dans son pensionnat ! X)  
Y aura d'autres occasions pour les lemons, héhé ~  
P.S : (Moi : En vrai j'aime bien avoir Marimo et Love Cook à la maison, ça met de l'ambiance X) Kidd : C'est bon, moi je suis là pour l'ambiance ! Moi : Oui mais toi t'étais pas là pendant un moment Kiddou je te rappelle ! XD Law : *ricane* Kidd : Ta gueule l'infirmière.)_**

**_Komachu : Je me rattraperai pour le lemon qu'il n'y a pas eu, promis X)  
J'ai pas vu passer l'année non plus, je te le dis ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est gentil, mais j'aime bien écrire à la troisième personne aussi parce qu'écrire à la première personne, ça impose des contraintes ! Le point de vue omniscient, c'est bien pratique quand même ! X)  
Je vois beaucoup trop Ryuga tenir de sa mère, j'sais même pas pourquoi ! XD  
En fait, tous tes questionnements sur le père de Kyoya vont trouver une réponse dans l'épilogue ! *wink wink*_**

* * *

Assis sur un banc de la cour intérieure du palais, Kyoya sourit tout en profitant de la chaleur de l'été, maintenant bien présent. La chaleur n'est pas étouffante, elle est juste comme il faut, et une douce petite brise vient caresser la peau de l'oméga d'une manière très agréable. Deux semaines ont passé très tranquillement depuis que le bébé a commencé à se manifester, et il se révèle être quand même assez calme. Kyoya sent son enfant bouger un petit peu au moins une fois par jour, des petits coups de pied qui le font sourire, mais le bébé n'est pas particulièrement agité et ne se manifeste pas non plus à des moments ennuyeux, comme quand le vert dort par exemple. Finalement, l'oméga avait raison : son bébé est sage comme une image.

Maintenant rendu à un peu plus de quatre mois de grossesse, autrement dit bientôt la moitié de sa grossesse en théorie, Kyoya profite de son deuxième trimestre pour prendre l'air, le soleil et se balader tranquillement. Autant en profiter maintenant avant de se retrouver obligé de ne plus trop bouger pendant les deux, voire les trois derniers mois de sa grossesse… Actuellement, le jeune homme fait une petite pause après avoir arpenté la cour car il commençait à avoir un peu trop chaud à son goût et à transpirer. Il s'est donc installé à l'ombre, sur un petit banc, et caresse son ventre arrondi à travers le tissu de son débardeur tout en observant les fleurs dans les arbres autour de lui. L'air embaume du parfum de toutes ces fleurs, et ça plait bien au vert. La main sur son ventre, Kyoya sent un petit coup de pied de la part de son bébé et sourit en baissant les yeux vers l'arrondi qui déforme légèrement son débardeur. Son ventre a évidemment encore un peu grossi, ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter, mais sous ses vêtements habituels on ne le voit toujours pas. Cette fois, il est visible car il se trouve que son vêtement est un peu moulant.

-**Toi aussi tu apprécies le parfum des fleurs mon ange ? **Demande l'oméga avec son sourire plein de tendresse avant de glousser doucement. **Ou alors peut-être que papa commence à te manquer ? Tu ne vas pas tarder à le retrouver tu sais, sa réunion va bientôt se terminer. D'ailleurs, il est temps de retourner dans les appartements pour l'attendre. **

Toujours aussi souriant, le vert se lève du banc et prend le chemin des appartements impériaux, marchant tranquillement, une main toujours sur son ventre. Cependant, la bonne humeur du jeune homme risque de ne pas durer. Alors qu'il arrive près du Grand Érable, Kyoya a la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Ziggurat, ce conseiller de l'empereur qui semble avoir décidé de lui pourrir la vie autant que possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore celui-là ?! Pourquoi il est toujours dans cette cour quand il est censé être au conseil ?! La dernière fois, il avait trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser et spécialement venir l'emmerder, est-ce qu'il aurait recommencé ? Si c'est le cas, Kyoya ne compte pas laisser passer ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à lui reprocher en plus ? C'est bon, il est enceinte maintenant, il l'attend cet héritier qu'on voulait qu'il ait, donc qu'est-ce qu'on lui veut encore ?!

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Ziggurat ? **Grogne le vert, essayant quand même de ne pas trop se mettre en colère pour préserver son bébé.

-**Je n'ai donc plus le droit de me balader dans la cour du palais ? **Rétorque le conseiller avec froideur. **Elle ne t'est pas réservée, oméga.**

-**Je m'appelle Kyoya, **réplique immédiatement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, fronçant les sourcils. **Kyoya. C'est pas si compliqué, c'est un nom en cinq lettres. Mais bon, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de vous le rappeler, vous voulez juste être méprisant avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas censés être au conseil ? Vous avez encore trouvé un moyen de vous éclipser pour venir me harceler ? **

-**Le conseil s'est terminé en avance, c'est tout, **répond toujours aussi froidement Ziggurat avant de fixer le ventre de Kyoya. **Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas rester dans les appartements de sa Majesté ? **

-**Ooooh, vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Mais que c'est mignon ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de gentillesse de votre part ! **

-**Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, espèce de saleté de petit oméga capricieux. Mais tu portes un futur prince ou une future princesse de Drächme, et c'est pour cet héritier que je m'inquiète. Tu es donc inconscient, à te balader comme ça ? Tu veux perdre cet enfant ?! Tu n'es bon qu'à mettre au monde la descendance de notre souverain, alors tu ferais mieux de rester dans ton coin et de prendre soin de ce bébé. **

-**C'est dingue ça. En plus d'être méprisant, vous êtes sacrément con. **

-**Pardon ?! Comment oses-tu me parler ?! **

-**Et vous allez faire quoi ? M'en coller une ? Voyons, je porte l'enfant de l'empereur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. **

-**Gh… !**

-**Je vous signale que si je prends l'air, c'est justement pour le bien-être de mon bébé. Ça lui fait du bien. Rassurez-vous, je suis les conseils du docteur Hasama, parce que je suis peut-être un capricieux, mais je suis loin d'être aussi con que vous. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix, parce que m'énerver comme vous le faites, c'est beaucoup moins bon pour cet enfant que de me balader au soleil et de respirer de l'air frais. **

Cette fois, Kyoya a bien réussi à faire fermer sa grande gueule cracheuse de venin au conseiller plein de mépris, et c'est sans un mot de plus et avec un air agacé que l'oméga reprend son chemin, laissant Ziggurat planté là comme une plante verte en pot. C'est d'un pas assuré mais pas trop rapide que le jeune homme marche vers les appartements de son alpha, qui sont en fait aussi les siens. Si la réunion s'est terminée en avance alors Ryuga doit déjà être remonté, et le vert a vraiment besoin de la présence de son alpha actuellement. Il n'y a que lui qui réussira à le calmer, parce que là Kyoya ne décolère pas. Que cette enflure de Ziggurat lui reproche de mettre en danger son bébé… Mais d'où il se permet ça ?! Le vert est en rogne, et pas qu'un peu.

C'est donc avec un visage très fermé que l'oméga entre dans les appartements impériaux après avoir arpenté les couloirs, retrouvant son compagnon assis sur le canapé avec sa cape roulée en boule près de lui, l'ayant enlevé car il avait un peu chaud avec. Inévitablement, Ryuga a ressenti la colère et l'agacement de son oméga à travers leur lien, mais il ignore aussi évidemment pourquoi le jeune homme a les nerfs en pelote comme ça. Le jeune souverain est inquiet pour son compagnon, ses émotions déjà malmenées par sa grossesse, mais il est aussi inquiet pour leur enfant. Et cette inquiétude s'accentue quand il voit Kyoya grimacer soudainement et mettre ses deux mains sur son ventre, comme s'il avait mal.

-**Kyoya, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Manque de s'écrier le blanc en se précipitant auprès de son amant. **Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? **

-**N-Non, j'ai pas mal, c'est juste… Le bébé a donné un coup de pied plus fort que d'habitude, ça m'a fait bizarre… **soupire l'oméga, qui s'accroche à son alpha pour se calmer un peu.

-**Allez, viens t'assoir mon cœur, il te faut du calme, **dit Ryuga en entrainant doucement le vert pour qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kyoya ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ? Et tu t'énervais contre quoi ? **

-**Tss… Ziggurat, **grogne Kyoya avant de se blottir dans les bras du jeune souverain pour s'entourer de son odeur et s'apaiser. **Je suis tombé sur lui après la réunion du conseil, il m'a reproché d'être dehors et de me balader…et de mettre en danger le bébé. J'ai pas supporté. **

-**Putain, mais celui-là je vais me le faire ! Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui la prochaine fois que je le vois, je te jure que je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne pense même plus à t'approcher. **

-**Haha, tu vas lui casser le nez ? **

-**Franchement…j'en suis bien capable. J'en suis même très capable. Je ne supporte pas qu'il te harcèle comme ça, encore plus maintenant que tu es enceinte. Je ferai tout pour te protéger Kyoya, tout. **

Kyoya sourit, réconforté par les paroles et l'attitude protectrice de son compagnon, mais il pousse un petit soupir en regardant son ventre. Si le bébé s'est agité comme ça d'un seul coup, c'est parce qu'il s'est énervé. Il le sait pourtant que c'est mauvais dans son état de stresser ou de s'énerver, mais il n'a pas réussi à se contrôler… L'oméga se sent affreusement coupable.

-**Je suis désolé mon ange, je sais que je devrais rester calme pour toi… **souffle un peu tristement le vert, caressant l'arrondi de son ventre aussi doucement qu'il en est capable. **Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts… Je crois que je vais demander à Dynamis de quoi me faire des infusions un peu relaxantes, je pense que j'en ai besoin…**

-**Eh bien, ça ne peut te faire que du bien oui, **répond Ryuga en souriant, posant sa main sur celle de Kyoya. **Ne t'en fais pas chéri, ça va aller. Détends-toi maintenant. On va déjeuner, et on va passer un après-midi tranquille tous les deux. **

-**Ryuga… Je ne te le dirai jamais assez, mais j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, **dit Kyoya, tournant la tête vers son compagnon pour lui sourire.

-**Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu le sais bien, **rétorque l'alpha en caressant la joue de son amant avec douceur.

Les deux jeunes hommes liés se regardent un instant avec tendresse et amour et s'embrassent avec douceur avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, attendant ainsi leur déjeuner. L'oméga est à nouveau complètement calme, il se sent même tellement apaisé qu'il a l'impression de ne jamais s'être énervé de la journée.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le déjeuner passé, Ryuga et Kyoya font exactement ce que l'empereur avait dit plus tôt dans la journée : ils passent un après-midi complètement tranquille. Assis sur le lit, le blanc est occupé à repriser un de ses pantalons, la couture au niveau de l'une des poches arrière s'étant un peu un peu arrachée après que le jeune homme se soit accidentellement accroché à une branche, tandis que Kyoya est debout devant la bibliothèque de son compagnon, son bras suspendu devant les nombreux livres, les parcourant pour trouver un ouvrage qui lui plairait. Relevant la tête de son travail quelques secondes, Ryuga sourit en regardant son oméga à la recherche d'un livre, sa main suspendue frôlant la tranche des bouquins en suivant les rangées. Le jeune empereur ne peut s'empêcher d'observer son amant sous toutes les coutures, souriant quand son regard se pose sur l'arrondi qui déforme un peu son débardeur gris vers l'avant. Cependant, il remarque quelque chose qui l'interpelle alors que son regard remonte vers le haut du torse de l'oméga.

-**Kyoya, tu n'aurais pas fait du sport récemment ? **Demande-t-il à son compagnon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-**Dans mon état ? **Ricane le vert en réponse, abandonnant sa recherche de lecture pour se tourner vers Ryuga. **Bien sûr que non. À part les étirements pour mon dos, je ne fais rien pour vraiment faire travailler mes muscles. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

-**Parce que j'ai l'impression que t'as fait travailler le haut de ton buste, **répond Ryuga avant de se lever pour venir vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. **Je distingue tes pectoraux mieux qu'avant. **

-**Pourtant je t'assure que je fais pas d'exercices autres que ceux pour mon dos, **affirme l'oméga, maintenant un peu perplexe lui aussi. **C'est pas juste à cause de mon débardeur que t'as cette impression ? **

-**Non, c'est pas ton débardeur…**

-**J'avoue que j'ai aucune explication pour toi là… Je te jure que j'ai pas fait de sport ! Mais…c'est vrai que récemment, j'ai eu un peu mal au niveau de la poitrine…**

-**Comment ça ? **

-**J'sais pas, c'est juste…un peu douloureux quoi. Ça m'est arrivé de ressentir une sensation d'inconfort… Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer… **

La tentative d'explication de Kyoya est interrompue par le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte des appartements impériaux. Le vert est surpris, il n'attendait personne, mais le fait que le jeune souverain n'ait lui pas l'air surpris et réponde presque immédiatement « Entrez ! » lui fait comprendre que son compagnon attendait bien quelqu'un par contre. En réalité, quand on leur a monté le déjeuner un peu plus tôt, Ryuga a demandé au garde qui apportait le déjeuner de trouver Dynamis et de lui dire que le souverain avait besoin de lui pour Kyoya. Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner, le blanc se doutait que le botaniste ne viendrait pas tout de suite, et ça lui allait très bien. Et c'est bien sur l'oméga aux cheveux pastel que la porte s'ouvre, ce dernier ayant sous le bras sa fidèle sacoche en cuir qui émet toujours des petits tintements de flacons en verre qui s'entrechoquent doucement.

-**Vous m'avez fait demander votre Majesté, eh bien me voilà, **dit le botaniste en souriant, inclinant poliment la tête.

-**Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours si cérémonieux, Dynamis, **soupire Ryuga, un peu contrarié à cause de la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec son compagnon.

-**J-Je suis désolé, ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? **Bredouille Dynamis en rougissant, constatant que Kyoya et Ryuga ne sont pas très souriants. **Vous étiez en train de parler de quelque chose d'important ? **

-**Non, rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas, **réplique le blanc, esquissant à nouveau un petit sourire. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression d'être en trop. **

-**Si, c'est quelque chose d'important, et c'est bien pour ça que tu tires la gueule, **rétorque Kyoya à l'attention de son amant. **T'es inquiet pour moi, je le sais. Je peux peut-être pas lire tes émotions comme toi, mais je peux lire sur ton visage. **

-**Oui, c'est vrai… **admet l'alpha en soupirant. **Mais c'est pas tant que je suis inquiet, c'est que je trouve ça bizarre…**

-**Hum… Je ne veux pas donner l'impression de m'incruster dans votre conversation, mais je suis peut-être en capacité de vous aider ? **Demande un peu timidement Dynamis.

-**Mmh… Peut-être bien, **répond le vert en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. **Si ça se trouve c'est rien, et Ryuga et moi on se monte la tête pour rien, mais on ne sait jamais. **

-**Si je peux me rendre utile… **dit le botaniste en souriant, posant sa sacoche sur la table basse avant de venir s'assoir près de Kyoya. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? **

-**Ryuga trouve que j'ai…un peu plus de pectoraux qu'avant, et pourtant j'ai pas fait de sport, **commence à expliquer Kyoya, passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Et ça m'a fait penser que j'ai quelques douleurs à la poitrine depuis quelques temps, rien de très embêtant mais voilà quoi… T'en penses quoi toi ? **

-**Eh bien… Je dois t'avouer que depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai l'impression que tu as effectivement les pectoraux un peu plus développés. **

-**Ça me rassure de savoir que c'est pas juste moi qui deviens fou… **ricane légèrement Ryuga, faisant sourire son oméga.

-**Okay, mais si j'ai pas fait de sport, comment je pourrais avoir les pectoraux plus développés qu'il y a quelques semaines ? **Demande le vert, qui commence à être sacrément perdu.

-**J'ai bien une idée, mais avant j'ai une question à te poser, **répond Dynamis, l'air pensif. **Tu peux me décrire précisément tes douleurs à la poitrine de ces derniers jours ? **

-**Je vais essayer, mais j'ai du mal, donc excuse-moi d'avance si je suis pas très clair… **glousse légèrement l'oméga aux yeux bleus, un peu gêné. **Hum… C'est pas si douloureux que ça, c'est surtout une sensation d'inconfort en fait… Des fois quand quelque chose m'appuie dessus à ce niveau-là, ça me fait un peu mal, mais c'est pas une douleur aigüe non plus. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que parfois c'est au niveau des tétons que c'est douloureux, et mes t-shirts frottent dessus donc c'est pas agréable, mais ça n'arrive pas tout le temps. Voilà… **

Dynamis écoute attentivement le vert, et un petit sourire étire ses lèvres quand celui-ci termine ses explications. Tout ce que Kyoya vient de lui décrire lui fait bien penser à quelque chose, et il est pratiquement entièrement sûr que ce quelque chose est le bon diagnostic. En revanche, il est bien moins confiant quant à la réaction que va avoir l'oméga enceinte… Mais bon, il faut bien qu'il lui dise, il ne va quand même pas lui mentir.

-**Je pense savoir ce que tu as Kyoya, et laisse-moi te dire pour commencer que ce n'est rien de grave, **commence le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un violet clair, essayant d'au moins ménager son ami.

-**Tant mieux, parce que j'ai franchement pas besoin de ça en ce moment, **marmonne un peu Kyoya, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée. **Mais j'ai quoi alors ? **

-**Eh bien… Je pense tout simplement que c'est lié à ta grossesse, **répond Dynamis, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas être trop cash. **Les douleurs, la poitrine qui se développe… Il y a de très grandes chances que tu sois tout simplement en train…de développer du lait. C'est tout. **

Un immense blanc suit les paroles du botaniste, le pauvre ne sait plus trop où se mettre et se contente de garder un sourire gêné mais sincère. Assis à côté de lui, Kyoya cligne des yeux comme s'il ne croyait pas du tout et tourne la tête pour regarder son compagnon, qui affiche la même expression faciale. Est-ce que Dynamis vient sérieusement de lui dire que sa grossesse lui fait développer du lait ? Réellement ?

-**…Tu me fais une blague ? **Ricane nerveusement le vert. **Pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague…**

Dynamis se sent encore plus gêné et fait non de la tête, ne sachant définitivement plus où se mettre. Il éprouve soudainement l'envie de se faire très petit, voire carrément de disparaitre en fait… De son côté, Kyoya a l'impression qu'il vient de se prendre un mur en plein dans le visage. Non mais…ça ne peut pas être vrai, hein ? Il a beau être un oméga, il reste quand même un homme, il y a des choses qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas faire, et ça en fait partie ça, non ? Il ne peut pas allaiter un enfant, c'est impossible ! Il nage en plein délire là !

Toujours debout, Ryuga a la très forte impression…d'être assez inutile. Il est là, mais il pourrait ne pas l'être que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. En tout cas, il ressent les choses comme ça, et ça ne lui plait pas de se sentir inutile comme ça. Ça lui plait encore moins quand il voit Kyoya tirer la même tête qu'un mec qui viendrait d'apprendre qu'il a une maladie grave ou qu'il a perdu un membre de sa famille… Eh bien, il n'a plus qu'à faire la seule chose qu'il sait faire et qui marche toujours : prendre son oméga dans ses bras et le réconforter avec son odeur, faible mais toujours perceptible. Le blanc vient donc s'assoir à côté de Kyoya, le vert se retrouvant ainsi entouré des deux côtés, et il est étonné de ne pas voir ce dernier se réfugier dans ses bras comme un réflexe, ce qu'il fait pourtant d'habitude. En fait, l'oméga est complètement déconnecté de la réalité là, comme si on l'avait assommé mais qu'il était encore conscient. Ryuga ne sent carrément plus rien à travers leur lien. Pas de joie, pas de peine, pas de colère, pas d'anxiété ou de stress, rien du tout…

-**Kyoya ? Ça va ? **Demande l'alpha en passant sa main dans les cheveux du vert, s'inquiétant de l'état de choc dans lequel il semble être.

-**J'sais pas… J'sais plus… J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs là… **répond Kyoya en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ryuga. **Tu veux pas me pincer pour vérifier que je rêve pas ? **

-**Tu ne rêves pas chéri, je peux te l'assurer, **réplique le blanc en souriant légèrement, entourant son amant de l'un de ses bras.

-**Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser et à digérer Kyoya, mais c'est une bonne chose tu sais, **dit Dynamis en souriant de manière réconfortante.

-**Je m'en doute bien…mais j'ai quand même du mal à m'en remettre, **soupire l'oméga aux cheveux verts, à mi-chemin entre la gêne et un choc qui ne veut pas passer.

-**Oui, je vois ça, mais il faut juste que tu te laisses du temps, **lui assure le botaniste, toujours aussi souriant. **Hum…au fait, pourquoi vous me vouliez voir de base ? **

-**Ah oui, je voulais quelque chose pour me détendre les nerfs, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de m'énerver… **explique Kyoya.

Dynamis se met à sourire encore plus, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau se rendre utile, et se lève comme un ressort pour aller vers sa sacoche. Son enthousiasme fait sourire Kyoya, qui commence à se détendre à nouveau. L'oméga aux cheveux pastel ne tarde pas à revenir avec trois flacons d'huiles essentielles différentes : camomille, lavande et géranium. Que des fleurs ! Le botaniste conseille à Kyoya de verser cinq gouttes de chaque huile dans son bain le matin, ce qui devrait le détendre et en plus lui laisser la peau toute douce, puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu très profond décide de s'éclipser pour laisser Ryuga et Kyoya en tête à tête. Le vert range les trois flacons que Dynamis lui a confiés dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'allonge sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ryuga s'allonge juste à côté de lui et prend une de ses mains dans la sienne, regardant lui aussi le plafond.

-**Eh bien, elle aura vraiment pas été de tout repos cette journée, **dit le jeune souverain en serrant la main de son amant.

-**Je te le fais pas dire, **rétorque Kyoya avec un petit ricanement. **Je viens quand même d'apprendre que je vais pouvoir allaiter le bébé, d'ailleurs je crois que je réalise pas encore complètement…**

-**T'as l'air d'aller mieux quand même. Tu m'as fait peur quand t'as plus rien dit et que tu regardais juste dans le vide je te signale ! **Ricane à son tour l'alpha.

-**Oui bah moi je te signale que ça fait un choc quand même quand on t'annonce ce genre de trucs ! **Se défend le vert avec un sourire en coin, mais tout de même légèrement rouge au niveau des joues. **J'ai beau être un oméga, je pensais qu'en tant que mec, ça faisait partie des trucs que je ne pouvais pas faire… On dirait bien que je me suis planté. **

-**Dynamis a raison tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois capable d'allaiter le bébé. Tu dois probablement penser qu'Hikaru est juste médecin ici, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de spécialité, pas comme Dynamis qui est botaniste, mais en fait si. Elle s'est spécialisé dans tout ce qui concerne les grossesses justement, c'est un peu son grand domaine d'expertise. Et s'il y a bien un truc qu'elle m'a répété plein de fois quand elle était encore en apprentissage, c'est que l'allaitement ça crée un lien très spécial. **

-**Je dois avouer que je me doutais que c'était ça son domaine à elle, elle a l'air vraiment très sûre d'elle quand elle en parle. Bon, j'ai encore cinq mois devant moi pour me préparer psychologiquement en tout cas. **

-**Effectivement. Moi je dois avouer que j'ai hâte, je suis sûr que ce sera beaucoup trop mignon à regarder. De toute façon, d'une manière générale, j'ai hâte que ce bébé arrive. **

-**Il va falloir être encore un peu patient, mon amour. **

-**Je sais, et je le serai. Ce petit ange mérite absolument toute ma patience. **

Ryuga tourne alors la tête vers Kyoya, qui a un peu rougi, et l'embrasse sur la joue, serrant toujours bien la main du vert. L'oméga se tourne ensuite pour se blottir contre son alpha, apaisé par l'odeur qu'il dégage, et laisse libre court à ses réflexions. Sa grossesse entraine tellement de changements, et quand il pense que c'est enfin fini, il a encore des surprises. Mais heureusement, il n'est pas tout seul. Il peut toujours se reposer sur Ryuga, et rien que cette pensée fait disparaitre toutes les émotions négatives qu'il pourrait avoir.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, je vais te faire du mal._**

**_Moi : Pour Ziggurat qui te harcèle ou pour le fait que tu vas allaiter ton bébé dans la fic ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : ARRÊTE DE M'HUMILIER ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Roooh, c'est une fic Kyo ! Un omégaverse en plus X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ziggurat il mériterait de se prendre un mur dans la gueule à 90km/H, ça le calmerait._**

**_Chris : Ça le tuerait surtout X)_**

**_Moi : Ouais, mais il le mérite ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Bon, on va abréger parce que je dois aller chez mon oncle ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi pour le chapitre du blog des bladers sur Sakyo ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ah oui, le chapitre sur Sakyo ! Il va être trop mignon, je suis sûr X)_**

**_Moi : Ouiiiiiii ! *^*_**


	38. Hasard ou destin ?

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déphasés avec le changement d'heure ! X)_**

**_Chris : Je déteste changer d'heure…_**

**_Moi : Et encore hein, le changement à l'heure d'hiver c'est le plus sympa ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Bon sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Ryuga : Je pense que tout le monde va l'adorer, c'est un chapitre qui était assez attendu._**

**_Moi : Je confirme ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous allez tout autant adorer le lire ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Oh ça, je pense que ça va pas louper._**

**_Kyoya : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, arrête de t'inquiéter Kyo ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on touche du bout des doigts les 3 500 vues sur cette fic ! Merci les gens, je suis contente que mon tout premier omégaverse vous plaise autant ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Moi pas._**

**_Chris : Très étonnant ! XD_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Jinwrite : Moi aussi j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en finissant cette histoire, snif TTwTT  
Ouais, on a la même vision de l'amitié de Ryuga et Chris X)  
En fait, il faut savoir que la relation de Kyoya et son père est en quelque sorte un reflet de ma relation avec mon père. Mon père ne m'a jamais maltraitée mais on a des relations extrêmement tendues et écrire la relation de Kyoya et son père me permet en quelque sorte de me défouler…  
Oui, j'aime bien le mot « ricaner » ! Je trouve qu'il définit super bien Ryuga et Kyoya X)_**

**_Marius : Mais oui, y aura d'autres fics ! X)  
Styliste ou mannequin, ça va tellement bien à Chaoxin la gravure de mode ! XD  
Moooh, tous ces compliments ! ^w^  
P.S : (Moi : Alors le One Piece était ici depuis tout ce temps ? Bah merde alors ! XD Law : Il cherchait peut-être l'algue justement. Moi : Si c'est ça, je désespère officiellement…)_**

**_Komachu : Ryuga en serveur, oui, on en rêve tous ! XD_**

**_Coolio : Hi ! Don't know if you're reading this story too, but I think that you'll eventually do so you'll see this ! ^^  
I'm really flattered, you're so nice ! I'm glad you liked Mon réconfort that much ! n_n  
Yeah, Sakyo as a kid is adorable ! That's why my best friend drew him for me for my birthday ! XD  
Thanks for all your compliments ! Hope to see you soon ! n_n_**

* * *

Loin de la capitale de Drächme, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la frontière entre l'empire florissant et le royaume de Fängnis, le soleil tape fort sur le campement du site de fouilles de Ryuto. Le prince de Drächme soupire dans sa tente, se faisant de l'air avec sa propre main, consignant les dernières trouvailles de son équipe dans son carnet de fouilles. La chaleur de la mi-juillet est vraiment handicapante pour faire des fouilles, surtout que lui et son équipe d'une dizaine de personnes se trouvent à la lisière d'une forêt, ne disposant donc que de très peu d'ombre. Leur campement et le site lui-même ne se trouvent pas DANS la forêt, mais vraiment à la lisière, et le niveau d'ombrage fourni par les arbres dépend du moment de la journée.

-**Putain, j'en peux plus… **souffle l'archéologue en herbe, refermant son carnet après avoir terminé de le remplir. **On tient plus là… Il est vraiment temps de rentrer au palais, c'est impossible de faire des fouilles sous une chaleur pareille… **

Contrairement à qu'on pourrait penser en entendant Ryuto râler, le jeune homme n'est pas contrarié de rentrer. Au contraire, il est plutôt content de revenir au bercail ! Ses fouilles se sont bien passé, il a fait beaucoup de découvertes avec son équipe et a plein de nouveau objets à ramener au musée de la capitale, donc le cadet de la famille impériale a le sentiment du travail accompli. Et puis, il faut bien le dire, il a hâte de rentrer pour retrouver son frère et le compagnon de celui-ci, qui attend son futur neveu ou sa future nièce.

Ryuto a une relation très fusionnelle avec son aîné, les deux jeunes hommes ont toujours été très proches, et même si le plus jeune des deux frères adore ses fouilles, son grand frère lui manque très vite. Cette fois-ci, Ryuga lui a manqué encore plus vite, pour la simple et bonne raison que le jeune souverain va bientôt devenir papa. C'est un grand évènement dans sa vie, et Ryuto a vraiment très envie de vivre ça auprès de lui. Si le jeune homme a bien compté, Kyoya devrait être enceinte de cinq mois maintenant. Il est donc grand temps qu'il rentre pour vivre les quatre mois restant avec son aîné et son beau-frère !

Le jeune archéologue se lève donc pour rassembler ses affaires, prêt à aller annoncer à son équipe qu'il est temps de plier bagages pour rentrer à la capitale. Cependant, il semble qu'il y ait une certaine effervescence à l'extérieur de sa tente. Ryuto entend des conversations, plein de voix en même temps… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? Même si Ryuto n'est pas ravi à l'idée de sortir de sa tente pour se retrouver sous un soleil de plomb, il faut bien qu'il aille voir ce qu'il se passe. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme pousse donc les pans de sa tente et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Une partie de son équipe est regroupée autour de…Ryuto ne sait pas en fait, il ne voit pas. Est-ce qu'ils seraient regroupés autour de quelqu'un ? Pour le savoir, pas le choix, il va devoir sortir et s'approcher.

-**Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Demande le cadet de la famille impériale, s'approchant avec une de ses mains en visière sur son front pour se protéger du soleil.

Les membres de son équipe se retournent alors vers leur jeune chef, s'écartant un peu du même coup de ce qu'ils entouraient. Ryuto se rend ainsi compte qu'ils étaient tous en train d'entourer un jeune garçon, il semble avoir quelque chose comme 16 ans. Dès que le petit frère du l'empereur aperçoit l'adolescent dans son entièreté, il manque de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Ce garçon… Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kyoya ! Les cheveux verts, les yeux bleus comme l'océan, la peau tirant légèrement vers les tons jaunes… C'est un mini Kyoya ! L'adolescent est habillé avec des vêtements qui semblent faits pour voyager, un gros sac dans son dos, et il a l'air vraiment perdu. L'expression sur son visage a quelque chose de touchant. Ryuto se souvient que Kyoya a un petit frère de 2 ans son cadet dont il a été séparé il y a maintenant des années… Et si c'était ce garçon ?

-**D-Désolé Ryuto, on était en train de discuter quand ce gamin est arrivé ! **Explique l'un des membres de l'équipe de fouilles. **On s'est méfié, on pensait que c'était peut-être un espion de Seiun…**

-**Arrêtez vos bêtises, ce n'est qu'un adolescent, **soupire le prince de Drächme, sidéré que ses collègues de travail aient pu penser que ce garçon avec une expression de chiot perdu pouvait potentiellement être un espion de leurs ennemis.

-**J-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, c'est juste… J-Je m'appelle Kakeru et je cherche mon grand frère ! **Bafouille l'adolescent, se rapprochant de Ryuto car ayant décelé une sorte de bienveillance chez lui. **I-Il me ressemble beaucoup, il a des cicatrices en forme de croix sous les yeux et c'est…c'est un oméga… Il a une marque au fer rouge sur l'épaule gauche… Est-ce que…vous l'auriez vu ? **

Le peu de doutes que Ryuto avait quant à l'identité de cet adolescent viennent de s'envoler à toute vitesse. Tout colle ! Le cadet Atsuka se souvient bien que le petit frère de Kyoya s'appelle Kakeru, et il vient tout juste de décrire Kyoya ! Ryuto n'en revient pas… Il vient vraiment de tomber sur le petit frère de Kyoya, dont il a été séparé depuis bientôt trois ans, complètement par hasard ? Il faut qu'il le ramène au palais, et au plus vite ! Le prince sait à quel point son beau-frère a souffert de la séparation forcée avec son cadet, et ça fait des années qu'ils ne savent pas ce devient l'autre. Il faut réunir au plus vite les deux frères aux yeux bleus. Kakeru a bien des choses à apprendre au sujet de son aîné en plus. Il risque d'avoir un sacré choc quand il va voir que son grand frère attend un heureux évènement.

-**Je sais où il est, oui, **finit par répondre Ryuto après s'être un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-**C-C'est vrai ?! **S'exclame Kakeru, ses yeux s'emplissant d'espoir. **Où est-ce qu'il est ?! Il va bien ?! S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que je le retrouve ! On a été séparés il y a très longtemps, il me manque affreusement ! **

-**Je sais tout ça, **rétorque le cadet de la famille impériale, faisant signe à l'adolescent de se calmer. **Je le connais assez bien ton grand frère. Je peux t'amener à lui, et d'ailleurs je vais t'amener à lui.**

-**C'est vrai, tu vas faire ça ? **Demande l'adolescent, ses yeux devenant humides.** O-Oh… M-Merci, merci infiniment ! **

Kakeru se jette alors en pleurant de bonheur dans les bras du jeune homme qu'il considère comme son sauveur, son héros. Ryuto manque de tomber en arrière tant le jeune garçon s'est jeté dans ses bras avec force, mais heureusement il arrive à garder son équilibre et lui rend son étreinte, souriant doucement. À l'idée de réunir deux frères qui ont été arrachés l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils s'aiment tout aussi fort que Ryuga et lui s'aiment, le jeune archéologue se sent incroyablement heureux et fier. Tout en serrant le frère de Kyoya dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer, Ryuto réalise que l'adolescent n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'il est le prince de Drächme. Bah, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, il se montre quand même très discret. Pour peu qu'on ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à la famille de l'empereur de Drächme, ou même à Drächme tout court, savoir qui il est, c'est pratiquement impossible.

-**Il faut qu'on rentre au palais le plus vite possible, mais il fait encore trop chaud pour partir, **dit Ryuto, s'adressant à la fois à son équipe et à Kakeru. **Les chevaux vont trop vite s'épuiser sous ce cagnard. On va partir dans quelques heures, on campera pour la nuit, et on devrait arriver à la capitale demain matin. C'est bien compris tout le monde ? **

-**Oui chef ! **Répondent tous en chœur les membres de son équipe.

-**Bien. Commencez à rassembler vos affaires, on démontera les tentes au dernier moment, **précise le jeune archéologue avant d'entrainer Kakeru vers sa tente.

Le jeune frère de Kyoya semble extrêmement fatigué, il a besoin de repos. S'il marche sous ce soleil de plomb depuis plusieurs heures, le pauvre doit être à deux doigts de l'insolation… Heureusement, l'adolescent n'a l'air ni déshydraté ni affamé. Ryuto suppose qu'il a dû emmener de l'eau et de la nourriture dans son sac.

-**Hum… Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom… **glousse l'adolescent aux yeux bleus de manière gênée.

-**Je m'appelle Ryuto, **répond le prince en souriant.

-**R-Ryuto ?! **S'étrangle Kakeru en rougissant. **C-Comme le prince de Drächme ?! Le petit frère de l'empereur ?! **

-**Oui, c'est bien moi, **glousse le cadet Atsuka, amusé de la réaction un peu disproportionné du petit frère de Kyoya.

-**J-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas à quoi vous ressembliez ! Comment dois-je vous appeler alors… ?**

-**Ryuto, vu que c'est mon prénom. C'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je suis plus un petit aventurier archéologue qu'un prince, haha ! **

-**O-Oh, d'accord… Hum…tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure au fait… S'il te plait, dis-moi, est-ce que mon frère va bien… ?**

-**Oui, Kyoya va très bien. Ne t'en fais pas, il est en sécurité là où il est. Vous allez avoir tout le temps possible pour rattraper les années que vous avez perdues…**

Le soulagement qui se lit sur les traits du visage de l'adolescent réchauffe quelque chose dans le cœur de Ryuto. L'amour fraternel qui unit Kyoya et Kakeru est sans aucun doute tout aussi fort que celui qui lit les frères de la famille impériale de Drächme. Réunir les deux frères de Fängnis qui s'aiment de tout leur cœur, ça lui fait presque autant de bien que si c'était lui-même qui retrouvait son propre frère après des années. Oui, il s'identifie beaucoup à Kakeru. En attendant d'arriver à la capitale de Drächme le lendemain matin, ils vont avoir du temps pour faire connaissance tous les deux.

**XXXXXX**

C'est une matinée comme les autres au palais de Drächme, en plein milieu de ce chaud et agréable mois de juillet. Kyoya est dans les appartements impériaux, assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre tout en caressant distraitement l'arrondi de plus en plus prononcé de son ventre et gardant également un œil sur l'œuf de dragon, toujours installé confortablement dans le foyer de la cheminée. Vu la température extérieure et intérieure, le feu est bien moins important que quelques mois auparavant. Ça suffit largement pour maintenir le gros œuf noir à une température convenable pour le bébé dragon qui grandit à l'intérieur. Kyoya se demande souvent si l'œuf est proche ou loin de son éclosion, ça fait quand même trois mois que l'œuf est arrivé au palais et reste dans le feu de la cheminée. D'après Hikaru, ou plutôt d'après le scanner, l'œuf était âgé d'environ un mois à son arrivée, il a donc environ quatre mois maintenant. En y repensant, le vert sourit. Cet œuf n'a qu'un petit mois d'écart avec son bébé à lui, et c'est une coïncidence qu'il trouve amusante.

Plongé dans sa lecture et ses réflexions sur l'œuf de dragon sur lequel son compagnon et lui veillent depuis des mois, Kyoya continue de caresser son ventre arrondi à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt. Maintenant, le jeune homme ne peut plus cacher l'arrondi de son ventre, il est visible sous tous ses vêtements. Ça ne l'embête pas, il ne comptait pas le dissimuler de toute façon, en revanche ses pantalons apprécient moins ce ventre qui grandit à vue d'œil. Pour l'instant, l'oméga rentre encore dans ses pantalons mais il ne peut plus mettre de ceinture. Cependant, il ne se fait pas d'illusions. Dans un ou deux mois, il ne rentrera plus dans ses pantalons et il sera obligé de piquer ceux de son compagnon. C'est comme ça !

En parlant de son compagnon, le voilà qui revient en avance de sa réunion. Le jeune souverain fait de son mieux pour écourter les réunions du conseil, voulant passer le plus de temps possible auprès de son oméga enceinte et supportant de moins en moins tous ses vieux cons de conseillers. Ces derniers sont pourtant très calmes depuis un moment, sans doute parce que Ziggurat, qui fait en quelque sorte office de « chef » parmi les conseillers, n'ose plus dire un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Après le petit « incident » que Kyoya a rapporté à Ryuga il y a près d'un mois, l'alpha a décidé de prendre les choses en main pour s'assurer que le conseiller au regard de glace foute la paix à son amant. Le lendemain, il a donc pris à part Ziggurat juste après le conseil et l'a menacé de lui réserver le même sort que l'ancien soldat de la garde impériale, Pluto. Le conseiller est alors devenu plus blanc que les cheveux de son souverain et a hoché la tête avant de pratiquement s'enfuir, terrifié à l'idée de finir écorché comme l'ancien garde. Ziggurat était passé près des cachots quand Pluto subissait le châtiment qui lui avait été réservé pour avoir tenté d'abuser de Kyoya, et les hurlements de souffrance ainsi que les supplications du garde hantaient encore son esprit… La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de finir de la même manière.

C'est donc de bonne humeur que Ryuga franchit la porte de ses appartements, heureux d'avoir fini en avance et de pouvoir retourner auprès de l'élu de son cœur. Kyoya tourne la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, puis sourit et ferme son livre pour le poser sur la table, ravi de voir son compagnon revenir. Le blanc sourit aussi en croisant le regard bleu océan de son oméga et se dépêche de venir s'assoir auprès de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, posant sa main sur celle de Kyoya qui est sur son ventre.

-**Alors chéri, ça s'est bien passé ta réunion ? **Demande le vert en se retenant comme il peut de glousser.

-**La routine, c'est pas particulièrement intéressant hein, **ricane Ryuga. **Mais bon, au moins personne ne me fait chier. Et toi mon Kyoya, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? **

-**Non non, je lis et je veille sur notre petit œuf de dragon, **répond Kyoya en souriant. **Je suis tranquille, ne t'en fais pas. **

-**Et notre petit ange, il est sage ? **Glousse l'empereur en regardant le ventre arrondi de son compagnon.

-**Comme toujours, il est calme. Il commence à s'agiter un peu depuis quelques minutes, je crois que tu commençais à lui manquer. **

-**Mmh, mais c'est que je lui manque souvent à ce bébé.**

-**Que veux-tu ? Il t'aime déjà tellement cet enfant. **

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant son compagnon lever les yeux au ciel en souriant puis se penche pour embrasser le ventre de l'oméga à travers son t-shirt. Il semblerait que le jeune empereur manquait vraiment au bébé puisque ce dernier ne perd pas une seconde pour se manifester, donnant un petit coup de pied presque pile sous la bouche de l'alpha.

-**Oui mon ange, je suis revenu, **dit Ryuga en posant son front contre le ventre de son amant. **Papa est là…**

-**Il y a déjà du favoritisme ici, ça m'plait pas du tout, **ricane l'oméga, feignant d'être contrarié.

-**Mais non voyons, notre bébé veut juste avoir ses deux parents pour lui tout le temps, **glousse le blanc, très amusé.

Kyoya s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais il est coupé par le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte des appartements. Surpris, l'empereur se redresse et jette un regard curieux à son compagnon, lui demandant silencieusement s'il attendait quelqu'un. À en croire le regard tout aussi surpris et curieux de l'oméga, la réponse est non.

-**Oui, entrez ! **S'exclame alors Ryuga, encore plus curieux de savoir qui vient donc toquer à la porte de ses appartements alors qu'il n'est même pas encore midi.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur un Ryuto tout souriant, ce qui surprend bien Ryuga et Kyoya. Contrairement à Dashan, qui prévient toujours l'empereur quand il s'apprête à revenir au palais après des missions militaires, Ryuto a quand même la fâcheuse habitude de rentrer à l'improviste de ses expéditions. Il aime l'effet de surprise il faut croire. Avant même que Ryuga ou Kyoya n'aient eu le temps de dire quelque chose au cadet Atsuka, un adolescent aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus sort de son dos et vient se planter près de lui. Les yeux de Kyoya s'écarquillent en voyant ce garçon et il se lève comme si c'était un réflexe. Est-ce possible… ?

-**K-Kakeru… ? **Murmure pratiquement l'oméga, comme s'il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il voit.

Kakeru ne répond pas et se contente de courir jusque dans les bras de son grand frère perdu depuis presque trois ans en pleurant. Dès que Kyoya sent son petit frère contre lui, il le serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et sent des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues. Il l'a enfin retrouvé… Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années de séparation, ils sont enfin réunis… Serrant son cadet contre lui, Kyoya essaie de sentir son odeur, mais l'adolescent n'en dégage aucune. L'aîné des deux frères ressent immédiatement un profond soulagement. Il avait tellement peur que Kakeru soit un oméga comme lui, que son père lui réserve le même sort qu'à lui, mais son petit frère ne dégage aucune odeur alors qu'il a 16 ans, bientôt 17. Kakeru est juste un bêta. Mais que fait-il ici alors ? Il est parti de la maison de sa propre volonté ?

Alors qu'il serre son grand frère dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'un seul coup, Kakeru ressent un sentiment de gêne au niveau de son ventre, comme si quelque chose le repoussait en arrière. Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescent se recule et regarde en bas pour voir ce qui semble s'être incrusté entre son frère et lui et écarquille les yeux en remarquant que le ventre de son aîné est anormalement gros.

-**G-Grand frère, t-tu es… ? **Bredouille Kakeru, rougissant.

-**Je… Oh, Keru, on a tellement à rattraper tous les deux… **soupire Kyoya en rougissant lui aussi légèrement, posant la main sur son ventre. **Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… **

-**J'en reviens pas… **souffle le petit frère de l'oméga, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. **La nouvelle s'est répandu jusqu'à Fängnis que l'empereur de Drächme avait maintenant un oméga mâle et que cet oméga attendait un enfant… Cet oméga dont tout le monde parle depuis des mois…c'est toi… **

-**Oui, c'est moi… **confirme l'aîné, même s'il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin. **J'imagine que je vais commencer par-là du coup… Kakeru, je te présente Ryuga, l'empereur de Drächme mais surtout mon compagnon. Ryuga…Kakeru, mon petit frère adoré dont j'ai été séparé il y a presque trois ans… **

Kyoya a bien insisté sur « compagnon », hors de question pour lui de présenter Ryuga comme son alpha. Oui, le souverain est son alpha, mais il est son compagnon avant d'être son alpha. Si Ryuga sourit au petit frère de son amant, ravi de le rencontrer et que les deux frères soient réunis, Kakeru ne sait pas trop s'il doit s'incliner devant le blanc ou lui tendre la main pour la lui serrer, et du coup reste planté là à se tortiller les doigts de gêne.

-**Te stress pas Kakeru, mon grand frère va pas te manger tu sais, **glousse Ryuto, resté un peu en arrière.

-**Ryuto a raison, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des manières avec moi, **ajoute Ryuga en souriant. **Ne te mets pas des barrières parce que je suis l'empereur, considère-moi juste comme…le compagnon de ton grand frère, c'est tout. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom. **

-**O-Okay, **bafouille Kakeru, toujours un peu gêné.

-**Keru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demande Kyoya, un peu inquiet. **Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ? **

-**Je suis parti de mon plein gré, je voulais te retrouver à tout prix, **répond le cadet, son visage s'assombrissant un peu. **Kyoya, ça a été tellement dur sans toi pendant presque trois ans… Père… Il a fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si j'avais toujours été son seul fils, j'avais même plus le droit de parler de toi ! Je voulais tellement partir pour te retrouver, mais j'étais trop jeune au début… Quand j'ai fêté mes 16 ans, je me suis dit que j'étais enfin assez grand pour partir à ta recherche…mais une partie de moi me disait que ça serait inutile, que ça faisait deux ans que tu étais parti et que je ne te retrouverais sans doute jamais… Et puis il y a environ un mois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, j'ai rassemblé des affaires et je suis parti de la maison en pleine nuit pour te chercher ! E-Et je t'ai retrouvé, e-et je suis tellement heureux grand frère ! **

Kakeru n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes d'émotion plus longtemps et se remet à pleurer, essayant tout de même bien vite ses yeux du revers de sa main. Kyoya se sent à la fois peiné, en colère et incroyablement fier. Peiné car il a manqué à Kakeru pendant des années, en colère car son père a tout simplement décidé de le rayer de sa vie parce qu'il a eu le malheur de naître oméga, et fier car son petit frère a décidé de partir à sa recherche, tout seul par ses propres moyens.

-**Oui Keru, tu m'as retrouvé, et plus rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer, je te le promets, **finit par dire l'aîné en prenant les mains de son petit frère. **Maintenant, on restera ensemble pour toujours. **

-**J'y compte bien grand frère, **réplique Kakeru en souriant, terminant d'essuyer ses larmes. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant tout ce temps… ?**

-**Oh, on en parlera plus tard petit frère, **répond Kyoya. **On a tout le temps pour ça. **

-**D'accord grand frère, comme tu veux. Par contre, si je te demande si je vais avoir une nièce ou un neveu, tu veux bien me le dire ? **Demande l'adolescent, ses yeux devant soudainement pétillants tandis qu'il regarde le ventre de son grand frère.

-**Haha, c'est avec joie que je te répondrais si moi-même je le savais ! Ryuga et moi on veut garder la surprise jusqu'à la naissance, donc tu vas devoir attendre avec nous pour savoir si tu vas avoir une nièce ou un neveu. **

Kakeru a l'air surpris et un peu déçu pendant quelques secondes, et ça fait rire son grand frère, le souverain et le petit frère de ce dernier. Le petit frère de Kyoya ne tarde cependant pas à rire avec eux. Après avoir bien rigolé ensemble, Ryuga décide de descendre aux cuisines pour prévenir qu'ils vont être quatre à manger ensemble dans les appartements impériaux aujourd'hui, laissant du coup les deux frères de Fängnis et son propre petit frère ensemble. Alors que Ryuto se dirige vers le canapé pour s'assoir, Kyoya retient son petit frère, voulant lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on lui a demandé de dire à son cadet.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand frère ? **Demande Kakeru, curieux.

-**Tu sais Kakeru… Maman t'aime, et elle veille toujours sur toi, **répond l'oméga, souriant tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Kyoya l'avait promis à sa mère, il a tenu sa promesse. Si Kakeru ne comprend pas trop pourquoi son frère lui dit ça, ses mots le touchent et il n'arrive pas à contenir ses larmes, une nouvelle fois. Avec toute sa tendresse de grand frère, Kyoya attire son cadet dans ses bras et le serre contre lui, le laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Ils sont enfin à nouveau réunis. Kyoya ressent une étrange sensation, comme s'il se sentait à nouveau complet, et cette sensation est merveilleuse. Oh oui, vraiment merveilleuse…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Eh oui, Kyoya et Kakeru sont enfin finalement réunis ! TTwTT_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Moi j'ai surtout retenu que Pluto a bien souffert sa grande race, et ça fait du bien._**

**_Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Je confirme._**

**_Chris : C'est cool de voir un peu plus Ryuto en tout cas ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Oui c'est vrai, et j'aime bien le mettre en avant ce petit gars ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'suis content que t'aies enfin ramené mon petit frère en tout cas…_**

**_Moi : Aaaaah, un compliment ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon, j'ai une petite annonce à faire ! Comme vous le savez, samedi prochain c'est Halloween et j'écris un OS pour l'occasion ! Comme l'OS arrivera samedi soir, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre de L'empereur et moi pour le jour d'après… Peut-être qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain, peut-être pas ! Donc si vous ne voyez rien dimanche prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas X)_**

**_Ryuga : Sachez qu'elle a à peine commencé son OS._**

**_Moi : Oui bah j'ai toute une semaine pour l'écrire je te signale ! D'habitude j'ai genre deux ou trois jours ! XD_**

**_Chris : C'est sûr, ça change X)_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à samedi pour mon OS d'Halloween ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Il va ressembler à quoi du coup ?_**

**_Moi : Arrête d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, je te dirai pas ! X)_**


	39. Tableau familial

**_Moi : Saluuuut les gens ! Aaaah, j'suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Et pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ? _**

**_Moi : Je suis contente de poster le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et puis c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, précisons-le X)_**

**_Moi : C'est un détail ça ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Moi : C'est un chapitre un peu plus léger que d'habitude, un tout petit peu hein, et vive les feels et le fluff ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme, c'est un chapitre tout mignon, c'est pas prise de tête. _**

**_Moi : Oui, et ça fait du bieeeen ! Allez, disclaimer ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le moooonde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Call me Daddy ~ XD  
Je t'encourage pour ton projet en tout cas ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Désolée de perturber ton travail XD  
Non mais en même temps, le Monopoly c'est dangereux ! C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais voulu y jouer avec mes amis ! Ca termine toujours en baston générale XD  
Ryuto qui pleure… Ne pleure point petit chou ! TToTT_**

**_Marius : Nous ne te connaissions point kidnappeur, mais RIP ! XD  
Gingka qui se fait renverser et qui trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'appeler ses potes, c'est tellement drôle à imaginer ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, on est encore en vie, Luffy s'est endormi après avoir bouffé l'intégralité de mon frigo… Kidd : Faut faire les courses du coup… Law : Au moins il a pas touché le rhum. Moi : C'est dans ces cas-là que j'aimerais avoir Sanji sous la main ! ^^')_**

**_Coolio : Don't apologize, I'm always glad to have reviews ! n_n  
I'd like to write that, but…they're japanese, they don't even know what is Thanksgiving ! But I could make them discover it thanks to Chris, that's an idea ! n_n_**

* * *

Une fois que Kakeru a épuisé ses larmes et s'est calmé, les deux frères aux cheveux verts peuvent rejoindre Ryuto sur le canapé. Kyoya est un peu angoissé et stressé par ce qui doit normalement suivre, le récit qu'il va devoir livrer à son frère à propos de ses deux années à l'état sauvage. L'oméga connait son petit frère par cœur, il sait que celui-ci va culpabiliser alors qu'il n'a clairement rien fait de mal et que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a viré de la maison. Au contraire, Kakeru avait été là absolument tout le temps pour lui pendant l'année de ses 15 ans, quand ils cachaient à leur père que l'aîné de la fratrie était un oméga. Cette année, Kyoya ne pourrait jamais l'oublier…

Chaque mois, quand ses chaleurs se déclenchaient, le cadet était là pour prendre soin de son grand frère. Il lui amenait à manger, à boire, il l'aidait à se lever et à marcher pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et se laver, et sa simple présence apportait un réconfort moral incroyable à l'oméga en souffrance qu'il était dans ces moments-là. À cette époque, Kyoya se sentait très coupable de faire subir ça à son petit frère. Il estimait que ce n'était pas le rôle de Kakeru de prendre soin de lui comme ça, c'était son rôle à lui de veiller sur Kakeru. C'était lui le grand frère ! Mais pendant ses chaleurs, assurer ce rôle de grand frère protecteur…s'avérait tout bonnement impossible. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide et d'être protégé dans ces moments de souffrance, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Kakeru quant à lui estimait que c'était complètement normal de faire ça, de prendre soin de son aîné. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le petit frère chouchouté qu'il ne pouvait pas être présent pour Kyoya quand ce dernier en avait vraiment besoin. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce raisonnement est d'actualité pour le cadet. Il le sera toujours. Il n'y a pas de questions d'aîné ou de cadet. Ils sont frères, donc ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ça ne changera jamais, au grand jamais. Peu importe les obstacles dans leurs vies respectives, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ça être frères.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre et sortir de ses pensées nostalgiques, Kyoya rejoint son petit frère et celui de son compagnon sur le canapé. Il faut qu'il arrête de se faire une montagne de tout ça, de ce qu'il va raconter. Il doit se détendre, virer ce nœud qui serre sa gorge et faire disparaitre la boule qui lui pèse sur l'estomac… En plus, le stress et l'angoisse c'est mauvais pour son bébé, donc il faut vraiment qu'il se calme. Argh, ce serait plus simple si Ryuga était là, il pourrait le calmer en quelques secondes.

-**Allez respire Kyoya, c'est pas la mort quand même… **pense l'oméga, assis avec une main sur son ventre. **Tu vas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Kakeru, tu vas le consoler s'il se sent coupable ou juste triste pour toi, et on pourra passer à autre chose. **

Oui, mais voilà, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce genre de choses. Kyoya n'est pas le type de personne capable de vite se calmer, ou plus simplement de garder son calme. Il est impulsif, contrôler ses émotions c'est vraiment dur pour lui, et ça ne s'est franchement pas arrangé depuis qu'il est tombé enceinte. C'est même bien pire, il est littéralement à fleur de peau. Alors oui, l'oméga suit tous les conseils de Dynamis pour calmer ses émotions, notamment prendre son bain avec les huiles essentielles de géranium, camomille et lavande le matin, mais ses nerfs sont visiblement très difficiles à complètement calmer. Kyoya a toujours été quelqu'un qui a du mal à contenir ses émotions, toutes ses émotions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Il peut être très en colère, très triste ou très heureux et il n'arrivera pas à le cacher. Donc maintenant qu'il se retrouve à stresser et angoisser, ses nerfs refont des siennes…

Cependant, l'oméga se retrouve sorti de ses pensées stressantes et moroses en sentant sous sa main, toujours posée sur son ventre, un petit coup de pied de son bébé. Kyoya sursaute un peu, surpris car il était perdu dans ses réflexions, mais il se met très vite à sourire.

-**C'est vrai, tu es là toi aussi… **pense le jeune homme en caressant doucement l'arrondi de son ventre. **J'aurais presque tendance à oublier à quel point tu peux me réconforter aussi… **

Détendu par cette petite manifestation de son enfant, Kyoya prend une grande inspiration et sent sa gorge se dénouer. Voilà, c'est comme ça, là ses nerfs se calment… Il va pouvoir raconter à son petit frère toute l'histoire de ces années de séparation entre eux. Enfin, si ce dernier veut vraiment l'écouter, là il est plutôt occuper à discuter avec Ryuto.

-**Hum… Keru ? Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant qu'on a été séparés ? **Demande Kyoya en gloussant doucement, amusé de le voir discuter joyeusement avec le frère de son compagnon.

-**Si, si si ! **Répond tout de suite Kakeru en se retournant vers son aîné, ses yeux toujours pétillants mais se calmant un peu, s'attendant à une conversation sérieuse.

-**Tu dois t'en douter, ça n'a pas été facile ces deux années… **soupire l'aîné Tategami. **Je me suis retrouvé livré à moi-même, sans nulle part où aller, sans but, sans argent… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas où aller… J'ai vécu pendant deux ans dans la nature, comme un…un animal… Je suis retourné à une sorte d'état sauvage, j'ai vécu loin de tout le monde, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul… C'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi… C'était pas une vie facile, ni une vie agréable, mais je m'en sortais comme ça.**

-**Et…comment tu es arrivé ici grand frère ? **Demande timidement le bêta aux cheveux verts, un peu soulagé d'apprendre que son frère a réussi à s'en sortir sans que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé pendant deux ans.

-**Tu…hum… Tu sais qu'une guerre oppose l'empire de Seiun et celui de Drächme ? **

-**Oui, évidemment que je le sais, ça doit faire un an et demi que tout le monde suit l'avancée du conflit… Seiun se prend une sévère dérouillée aux dernières infos… Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? **

-**J'ai… Il y a presque un an, vers la moitié du mois de septembre environ, j'ai été capturé par un bataillon de Seiun… J'ai commis une imprudence qui a failli me coûter très cher… Mais ce bataillon…est tombé sur un bataillon de Drächme. Un bataillon mené par le capitaine de l'armée de Drächme. Le bataillon de Drächme a gagné, et ils m'ont ramené ici, au palais… **

-**Et après… ? Quand même, comment tu as pu passer du stade de prisonnier à…maintenant ? **

-**Ryuga… Il ne voulait pas qu'on me traite comme un moins que rien parce que je suis un oméga, ce que son conseil avait décidé de faire. Il n'a même pas voulu me considérer comme un prisonnier. Il m'a considéré comme un ami, mais surtout comme un être humain normal, et c'était ça le plus important à mes yeux, même si je n'étais pas capable de m'empêcher de me méfier de lui au début… Et puis de fil en aiguille, on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et on en est arrivé à…eh bien, à la situation actuelle. **

Kyoya a volontairement omis de raconter plein de choses à son petit frère, notamment qu'on ne l'a ramené au palais que parce qu'on attendait de lui qu'il donne une descendance à Ryuga, et c'est tout, qu'il a failli se faire violer par un garde à peine quelques jours après son arrivée, et bien d'autres choses que Kakeru n'a pas besoin de savoir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ça pourra très bien attendre un autre moment, pour l'instant l'aîné veut seulement profiter du fait d'avoir retrouvé son petit rayon de soleil nommé Kakeru. C'est le plus important, ce qui compte à ses yeux. Il est d'ailleurs rassuré de constater que son petite frère n'a pas pleuré ou ne s'est pas senti d'une quelconque manière responsable de sa situation pendant ses deux années à l'état sauvage. En fait, actuellement son cadet a l'air plutôt heureux et légèrement pensif.

-**Eh bien, je savais déjà par Ryo que Ryuga est quelqu'un de bien et un bon souverain, mais maintenant je peux constater par moi-même que c'est vraiment une bonne personne, **finit par dire Kakeru avec un petit sourire pourtant si lumineux.

-**Je te l'avais dit que mon frangin il est génial ! **Réplique Ryuto avec fierté, toujours là même s'il s'était fait discret pour ne pas interférer avec les histoires de Kakeru et Kyoya.

-**Ryo ? Vous avez continué à le voir lui et Gingka après que je sois parti ? **Demande l'oméga, pour qui ses deux noms évoquent de lointains souvenirs.

-**Oui, on a continué, **répond son petit frère, s'assombrissant un peu.

-**Ils ont demandé… Est-ce qu'ils ont demandé de mes nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont demandé où j'étais passé ? **

-**Bien sûr grand frère… Gingka est ton ami, et Ryo t'aime beaucoup, ils voulaient savoir pourquoi ils ne te voyaient plus, mais aussi pourquoi père ne parlait carrément plus de toi. **

-**Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur a sorti comme mensonge, qu'on rigole un peu ? **

-**Pff… Il leur a dit que t'étais enfui de la maison de ton plein gré, en laissant une lettre comme quoi tu avais envie de vivre ta propre vie et que tu ne voulais pas qu'on essaie de te retrouver, que ça lui avait brisé le cœur et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne parlait même plus de toi, parce que ça lui faisait trop mal… **

-**Tss… Quelle enflure. **

-**Ouais enfin, je pense que Ryo et Gingka n'y ont pas trop cru… Ils savent tous les deux à quel point on est fusionnels, ils savent que tu ne serais jamais parti comme ça du jour au lendemain sans même me dire au revoir. **

L'aîné Tategami soupire et ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir…de l'amertume, plus que de la colère. Ah ça, pour le traiter d'erreur de la nature et lui brûler l'épaule gauche au fer rouge, son géniteur était là, mais pour assumer auprès de son ami roi de Fängnis ce qu'il avait fait à son fils parce qu'il s'est avéré être un oméga, il n'y avait plus personne. En plus d'être un homme cruel, plein de haine pour les omégas mâles, son père est un lâche qui préfère le faire passer lui pour un ado fugueur qui ne pense pas une seconde à sa famille plutôt que d'assumer ses actes horribles. Kyoya doit bien avouer éprouver une certaine satisfaction sadique à l'idée que maintenant son géniteur est seul, son fils cadet ayant quant à lui réellement fugué afin de le retrouver lui, l'oméga mis à la porte. Le jeune homme sait que c'est mal d'éprouver ce genre de plaisir, mais ce n'est pas comme si son père ne méritait pas d'être malheureux. Cet homme l'a tellement fait souffrir, c'est un juste retour de bâton qu'il se retrouve désormais seul au monde, sans famille.

-**Dis-moi, comment vont Gingka et son père alors ? **Demande Kyoya à son frère avec un petit sourire en coin, voulant changer de sujet.

-**Ils vont très bien ! **Répond Kakeru en retrouvant un grand sourire plein de gaieté. **Ryo n'a pas changé, pas du tout, et Gingka…bah il a grandi, mais sinon c'est toujours le Gingka que tu connais ! Et il est fiancé maintenant. **

-**Lui ? Fiancé ? **Ricane un peu moqueusement l'oméga. **Cet idiot a trouvé quelqu'un ? Mais qui a bien pu tomber amoureux de cet abruti trop souriant et super fleur bleue ? **

-**Rooooh, c'que t'es méchant grand frère, **glousse son cadet, tandis que Ryuto lui est carrément mort de rire. Il ne connait Gingka que vaguement de nom, mais ça l'amuse d'entendre Kyoya parler comme ça. **Oui, Gingka a trouvé quelqu'un ! C'est une fille qui s'appelle Madoka. Je l'ai vue une fois, elle est gentille et elle est très intelligente. Ils se sont fiancés il y a quelques mois mais ils se connaissent depuis près d'un an. **

-**Intelligente hein ? Eh bien, j'imagine qu'elle compense le niveau intellectuel de Gingka.**

-**T'exagère, il est pas si bête que ça quand même ! **

-**C'est ça oui ! Déjà quand on était petit, ça se sentait qu'il était pas vraiment très attentif pendant les cours qu'on lui donnait. Il préférait rêvasser je pense.**

Jusque-là, Kakeru arrivait à se retenir de rire et se contentait de glousser, mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le bêta aux cheveux verts coiffés en une sorte de V éclate de rire, parce qu'au fond il sait que c'est vrai. Oui, le prince rouquin de Fängnis n'est pas un garçon très scolaire, il n'a jamais été très attentif en cours malgré ses devoirs royaux. C'est plutôt un garçon rêveur, un garçon qui marche avec ses sentiments. Apprendre des dates, des évènements historiques, comment gérer un royaume, comment être à la fois un roi ferme et stoïque et proche de ses sujets… Tout ça, ça n'intéresse pas Gingka. Le prince préfère rêver, se plonger dans les histoires qu'il aime lire, attendre le grand amour… Et visiblement, le grand amour est finalement arrivé. Ça valait la peine d'attendre !

-**Enfin, je suis content pour lui, **dit Kyoya avec un petite sourire alors que son frère et celui de son compagnon calment leur fou rire. **Gingka est peut-être un peu bête, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite d'être heureux. **

-**Oui, c'est vrai… **reconnait son petit frère avec un sourire doux et léger. **Dis, grand frère… **

-**Mmh ? Oui, quoi Keru ? **Lui demande son aîné, caressant son ventre rond sans même s'en rendre compte, comme un réflexe.

-**Dis…ça fait combien de temps que…tu es enceinte ? **Murmure pratiquement l'adolescent, rougissant, ayant peur d'aborder un sujet dont son grand frère ne veut pas trop parler. **J-Je veux dire… Les bruits courent depuis plusieurs mois, mais…**

-**Keru, c'est pas la peine de chercher à te justifier. T'es mon petit frère, c'est normal que tu t'intéresses à ça. J'en suis à mon cinquième mois. **

-**Cinq mois ? Ça veut dire que…le bébé bouge ? **

-**Oui, il bouge depuis un moment. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de faire la sieste actuellement, voyons s'il veut bien te dire bonjour. **

Sur ces mots, Kyoya prend la main de son petit frère et la pose doucement contre son ventre. Kakeru se tend un peu, pris d'une peur irrationnelle de faire mal à son aîné ou à son bébé alors qu'il ne fait rien de particulier, il a juste sa main posée contre le ventre de son grand frère à travers son t-shirt. L'oméga sent le malaise de son cadet et passe sa main dans les cheveux verts de l'adolescent pour le détendre, lui souriant. Kakeru se décrispe alors, souriant en retour à son aîné, puis baisse son regard vers sa main posée sur le ventre de Kyoya. C'est étrange comme sensation… C'est presque exactement comme toucher un ballon, excepté que si on s'amusait à appuyer ce serait plus mou. Ce que Kakeru ne va évidemment pas faire, de peur de faire du mal à son futur neveu ou sa future nièce.

-**Mmh, on dirait qu'il préfère rester dans son coin, **dit le cadet Tategami en ne sentant pas le bébé bouger. **Peut-être qu'au final il fait la sieste.**

-**Ça m'étonnerait, je l'ai senti bouger il y a même pas cinq minutes, **réplique son grand frère avec un sourire en coin. **Je crois plutôt qu'il joue au timide parce qu'il ne te connait pas. **

-**Ah bon ? **Glousse Kakeru, tandis que derrière lui Ryuto regarde la scène avec amusement et tendresse.

-**Allez mon ange, viens dire bonjour à Kakeru, **l'encourage Kyoya, s'adressant à son bébé d'une voix calme et plutôt douce. **C'est mon petit frère, donc c'est ton deuxième oncle avec Ryuto. Je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps, mais maintenant je l'ai retrouvé, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Il a très envie de te faire coucou tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup lui aussi. **

Il s'écoule une dizaine de secondes, pendant laquelle Kakeru retient pratiquement son souffle alors que son grand frère caresse son ventre comme presque tout le temps, puis un petit coup de pied se fait sentir presque juste en-dessous de la main du bêta qui manque de sursauter de surprise. Kyoya quant à lui sourit et regarde avec amusement les yeux écarquillés de son petit frère.

-**Woh… Ç-ça fait bizarre d-de le sentir bouger sous ma main… **bredouille l'adolescent, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-**Ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois, **lui répond son frère.

-**C'est vrai ? Moi je suis parti avant que le bébé soit en âge de bouger, donc j'ai pas encore pu essayer… **bougonne Ryuto.

-**Je t'empêche pas d'essayer Ryuto, **rétorque Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Profite, le bébé semble être d'humeur à dire bonjour aujourd'hui. **

Il ne faut pas en dire plus à Ryuto. Le prince de Drächme se lève du canapé pour pouvoir venir se mettre de l'autre côté de l'oméga et pose doucement sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Cette fois, le bébé donne tout de suite un coup de pied, plus fort que juste avant. Si le frère de Ryuga trouve que c'est effectivement une sensation étrange de sentir l'enfant de son aîné et de Kyoya bouger sous sa main, il est surtout très content que le bébé se soit manifesté tout de suite.

-**Haha, ce bébé m'adore déjà ! **Fanfaronne l'archéologue en herbe.

-**Peut-être bien, mais je crois qu'il essaie aussi et surtout de faire comprendre qu'il a faim, **ricane Kyoya en sentant son bébé s'agiter, donnant des coups de pied plus ou moins fort.

-**Ah oui, c'est possible oui vu l'heure, **reconnait Ryuto en faisant un peu la tête.

-**Roooh, boude pas Ryuto ! **Glousse le petit frère de l'oméga. **Le bébé t'aime, c'est pas parce qu'il a faim qu'il t'aime pas ! **

Et quand on parle de manger, voilà justement Ryuga qui remonte enfin des cuisines avec le déjeuner. C'est le sens du timing ça. En même temps, avec quatre déjeuners à remonter, dont une part plus grosse que les autres, ce n'est pas très étonnant que le jeune empereur ne soit pas remonté dix minutes après être descendu.

-**Ah bah t'arrives au bon moment frangin ! **S'exclame Ryuto en souriant, se levant du canapé pour aller s'assoir à genoux de l'autre côté de la table, sur le tapis.

-**Ah oui ? **Demande le souverain en posant le plateau avec le déjeuner sur la table basse.

-**Le bébé a faim, donc il était grand temps que tu reviennes, **répond Kyoya, caressant avec tendresse son ventre pour calmer un peu son enfant, qui s'agite toujours.

-**Effectivement, je reviens au bon moment alors, **ricane Ryuga en retrouvant sa place privilégiée, à côté de son compagnon.

Kakeru quitte aussi le canapé pour laisser le plus de place possible à son frère et au compagnon de celui-ci, et rejoint Ryuto de l'autre côté de la table, s'asseyant lui aussi sur ses genoux de manière un peu gauche. Il n'a pas l'habitude de s'assoir comme ça près d'une table… Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça, Kyoya prend son assiette et commence à manger avant tout le monde. Okay, c'est malpoli de ne pas attendre les autres pour manger, mais il a vraiment très faim et son bébé aussi, donc au diable la politesse pour une fois ! Personne ne va lui en tenir rigueur de toute façon, il a une dérogation qu'on appelle : être enceinte et devoir manger pour deux.

Le déjeuner se déroule dans la bonne humeur, les frères cadets des deux fratries étant très semblables l'un à l'autre, d'un caractère enjoué et blagueur. Leurs aînés les écoutent sympathiser et faire des blagues en souriant, Ryuga étant en train de terminer son plat tandis que Kyoya en est déjà rendu au dessert et manger une poire bien juteuse.

-**Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé ton petit frère mon amour, **glisse l'alpha à l'oreille de son compagnon, reposant son assiette désormais vide.

-**Moi aussi, je suis tellement heureux Ryuga, **répond le vert avec l'un des sourires les plus sincères que Ryuga n'ait jamais vu sur son visage. **Et je suis content qu'en plus il s'entende bien avec ton frère… **

-**Oui, ça on peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là, **ricane discrètement l'empereur. **C'est vraiment les mêmes. Des petits rayons de soleil bavards et blagueurs. **

-**Oui, c'est exactement ça, **confirme Kyoya avec un petit ricanement, regardant son petit frère et celui de Ryuga rire ensembles.

-**Mmh, j'y pense, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire Kyoya. **

-**Oui, c'est début août. C'est bien, tu t'en rappelles. **

-**Comme si j'allais oublier l'anniversaire de l'amour de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire alors ? **

-**Qu'est-ce que je voudrais hein ? Tu me demandes ce que je voudrais… Je ne veux rien Ryuga. Je t'ai toi, j'attends notre enfant, j'ai des amis ici, des gens qui m'apprécient pour ce que je suis et qui veillent sur moi, et j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère, ma seule famille dans ce monde… J'ai tout ce que je pourrais désirer avoir, je ne veux rien de plus. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire mon bonheur. **

Ryuga est un peu surpris, s'étant attendu à ce que son oméga ait envie d'un petit cadeau, lui qui n'a pratiquement rien qui lui appartient vraiment ici, mais il ne tarde pas à sourire et se penche pour embrasser Kyoya sur la joue, posant sa main sur l'arrondi de son ventre. Après tout, le jeune souverain comprend ce que son compagnon veut dire. De quoi pourraient-ils bien avoir envie tous les deux, alors qu'ils ont tout pour être parfaitement heureux ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Cette fin est trop mignonne, blblblblblbl *^*_**

**_Kyoya : Trop de guimauve, je développe un diabète… _**

**_Chris : Rooh, toi tout de suite ! T'as retrouvé ton petit frère, sois content un peu ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Il a pas tort Chris. Sinon, Gingka fiancé… *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Eeeet oui ! Fiancé avec Madoka ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* On est pas surpris ! _**

**_Chris : Bon, du coup il se passe quoi cette semaine ? _**

**_Moi : Eh bien, prochain chapitre…la semaine prochaine ! Non, il n'y aura rien dans la semaine, parce que je dois écrire un gros OS pour l'anniv de Komachu ! Il faut que je me concentre du coup ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Oh non, pas Komachu…_**

**_Moi : Si Komachu ! Je vais lui sortir un bon RyuKyo ! ~_**

**_Chris : Ah, c'était de cet OS RyuKyo dont tu parlais ! XD_**

**_Moi : Ouiiiii ! ~_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : On est morts…_**

**_Moi : Mwhahaha, craignez-moi les deux ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et à dimanche prochain ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *dépriment de la vie*_**

**_Moi : J'vais pas vous louper ! ~_**


	40. Sixième mois

**_Moi : Saluuut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un chapitre que j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à finir ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Tu m'énerves à me faire des fausses joies… _**

**_Moi : Même une migraine de la mort ne m'empêchera pas de sortir mes chapitres ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Bah c'est comme la semaine dernière, c'est surtout mignon, même si je sens que Kyoya va encore plus faire la gueule à un moment…_**

**_Chris : Quel étonnement ! Kyoya qui fait la gueule ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, même si j'en ai chié pour le finir à temps, donc je suis ravie de vous l'amener ! Et c'est le 40_****_ème_****_ chapitre en plus, putain ! Je crois que cette fic va être EXTRÊMEMENT longue ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Génial…_**

**_Chris : Roooh, mais quel râleur ! X)_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Du RyuKeru ? Où ça ? C'est pas mon genre ! XD_**

**_Marius : De toute façon, Gingka il est toujours avec Hyoma ou Madoka, c'est comme ça ! XD  
Le père Tategami, forever alone ! X)  
Faut encore attendre pour le bébé ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : JPP de Luffy, il me fatigue… J'crois que je vais appeler Nami… Luffy : Noooooon ! Me fais pas ça Wonder ! TT_TT Moi : Franchement j'hésite hein !)_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est toujours spécial le rapport aîné/cadet dans une fratrie de deux !  
Il arrive le RyuKeru, il arrive ! XD_**

**_Coolio : Yeah, Madoka and Gingka are cute together ! I'm glad to write about them, we'll see them in the story but you have to wait X)_**

* * *

Depuis que Kakeru est arrivé au palais de Drächme, il s'est écoulé un mois. Au début, le cadet Tategami ne voulait pas rester dans le palais parce qu'il ne voulait pas gêner, mais son grand frère n'a rien voulu entendre. Hors de question pour Kyoya de laisser son petit frère aller ailleurs, même dans la capitale. Il l'a retrouvé, maintenant il ne le lâche plus ! De toute façon, Ryuga et Ryuto n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord non plus. L'empereur refusait catégoriquement l'idée que l'adolescent sorte du palais puisque maintenant c'est sa maison. Il est le petit frère de son compagnon, donc un membre de la famille impériale, sa place est ici. Quant à Ryuto, le courant est extrêmement bien passé entre Kakeru et lui, par conséquent il ne voulait absolument pas que son nouvel ami parte du palais pour aller dans un quelconque hôtel ! Le courant est tellement bien passé que le prince de Drächme a proposé d'héberger l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Comme son grand frère, Ryuto possède une très grande chambre et ça ne risquait donc pas de l'embêter de la partager avec Kakeru.

Résultat : Kakeru et Ryuto partagent la chambre de l'archéologue en herbe depuis un mois, et ça se passe à merveille entre les deux garçons. Ryuto dort dans son lit et son ami dort sur son canapé, ce qui lui va très bien puisque c'est un grand canapé bien confortable. Les deux petits frères s'entendent tellement bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années quand on les voit discuter ensemble dans les couloirs du palais et dans la cour ! Par contre, Kakeru a bien du mal à assimiler que son ami est plus vieux d'un an que son grand frère… En même temps, il faut bien dire que Kyoya est très mature alors que Ryuto a un côté très enfantin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Kakeru et le prince de Drächme se ressemblent beaucoup alors qu'ils ont trois ans d'écart.

Bien qu'il ait passé énormément de temps avec Ryuto car l'appréciant beaucoup, Kakeru a surtout passé ce premier mois au palais à rattraper le temps perdu avec son aîné. Parler de tout et de rien et passer du temps ensemble, que ça leur a fait du bien. Kakeru était en plus aux anges d'avoir réussi à retrouver son frère quelques semaines avant que celui-ci ne fête son anniversaire. Il a pu être présent pour fêter les 19 ans de Kyoya, et c'était en quelque sorte le cadeau de l'oméga.

Aujourd'hui, en cette TRÈS chaude journée de mi-août, Kyoya est justement avec son petit frère, mais plus pour longtemps. En effet, aujourd'hui l'oméga a rendez-vous avec Hikaru dans le complexe médical. Il en est maintenant à son sixième mois de grossesse, autrement dit il entre dans son dernier trimestre. Le jeune homme accueille cette nouvelle avec un certain enthousiasme, mais aussi une certaine angoisse qu'il tente de contenir le plus possible. Plus le terme de sa grossesse approche, plus il se sent impatient mais aussi effrayé. Ça ne l'inquiète pas cependant, c'est plutôt normal de ressentir ce genre de choses dans sa situation. Par contre, il a carrément hâte que la chaleur du mois d'août se calme parce qu'il la supporte de moins en moins. Et encore, dans les appartements impériaux il fait plutôt bon, dehors c'est pire.

-**Cette fois j'en suis sûr, il n'y a rien de pire que de supporter la canicule en étant enceinte… **soupire justement Kyoya, un verre de jus de pomme plein de glaçons dans la main.

-**Je veux bien te croire grand frère, **lui répond son cadet avec un sourire compatissant, ne souffrant pas autant de la chaleur. **Dis, je peux vraiment pas venir avec toi à ton rendez-vous médical ? **

-**Keru, je te l'ai déjà dit trois fois, c'est non, **ricane l'oméga.

-**Maiiiiis, je veux venir moi ! Pourquoi je peux pas venir d'abord ? **Se plaint son petit frère, l'air boudeur et contrarié. **Je veux voir le bébé moi aussi, sur l'échog…l'échogaphie ? **

-**Échographie Kakeru, échographie. Tu ne peux pas venir parce que c'est un moment entre Ryuga et moi, c'est tout. C'est lui le futur papa je te signale. **

-**Oui bah moi j'suis bien le futur oncle ! **

-**Ryuto aussi, mais il ne fait pas d'histoires comme toi. **

-**Pff, c'est pas juste… **

-**Allez frangin, encore trois mois et tu pourras le voir en chair et en os ton neveu ou ta nièce. **

-**Moui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs grand frère, pourquoi Ryuga et toi vous voulez pas connaître le sexe de votre bébé alors que vous pouvez le savoir ? **

-**Pas pour des raisons particulières, on a juste envie de se garder la surprise. On saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille quand il ou elle arrivera. **

-**Moi j'aimerais bien que tu aies un petit garçon ! **

-**Eh bien croise les doigts, tu as une chance sur deux de voir ton souhait exaucé. **

Kakeru glousse et se rapproche de son aîné pour poser la main sur l'arrondi de son ventre. Le bébé est de plus en plus actif ces derniers temps, Kyoya n'est donc pas étonné de sentir presque immédiatement un coup de pied près de la main de son petit frère. Kakeru est quant à lui très heureux de sentir son neveu ou sa nièce bouger presque sous sa main, réagissant à son contact. Le cadet Tategami aimerait bien faire un câlin à son grand frère pour partager sa joie et son enthousiasme, mais il fait trop chaud pour les gros câlins fraternels aujourd'hui…

C'est à ce moment-là que Ryuga revient dans ses appartements. Il s'était absenté quelques minutes le temps de régler quelques affaires de l'empire avec Tsubasa mais il a fait le plus vite possible pour pouvoir rapidement remonter, impatient d'assister à cette nouvelle échographie de son compagnon. Le blanc est très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir à nouveau son bébé, qui depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il y a trois mois, a bien grandi. Rien qu'en imaginant le bruit de son petit cœur résonner dans le bureau d'Hikaru via la machine à échographies, le jeune souverain sent son propre cœur fondre.

-**Ah, te voilà chéri, **dit le plus âgé des frères aux cheveux verts en voyant son compagnon revenir, souriant. **On va pouvoir aller au rendez-vous maintenant que tu es revenu. **

-**Bon, bah vous me raconterez comment c'était hein… **soupire Kakeru, visiblement très triste de ne pas pouvoir accompagner son grand frère.

-**Roooh, Keru, tu vas arrêter d'en faire tout un plat ? **Le raille gentiment son aîné en se levant du canapé.

-**Kyoya, tu es sûr que tu peux aller jusqu'au complexe médical dans ton état ? **S'inquiète Ryuga, sentant via le lien qui l'unit à son oméga que ce dernier n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme à cause de la chaleur ambiante. **Je peux demander à Hikaru de venir ici tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas assez bien… **

-**Ryuga, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre, **rétorque Kyoya, prenant une dernière gorgée de jus de pomme glacée avant d'y aller. **Je peux aller jusqu'au complexe médical même si j'ai chaud ! En plus, il fait assez frais dans les couloirs, ça va me faire du bien. Et puis j'ai besoin de bouger, j'en profite tant que je peux encore. **

-**Tu es vraiment sûr ? **Lui demande une nouvelle fois l'empereur, très inquiet à l'idée que Kyoya puisse faire un malaise à cause de la chaleur.

-**Mais oui je suis sûr ! **Assure l'oméga en se plantant devant son compagnon pour l'embrasser sur la joue. **Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et notre bébé, mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Allez viens, monsieur le futur papa poule, on va voir notre petit ange ! **

Face à la bonne humeur de Kyoya et son assurance à maintenir qu'il se sent assez bien pour marcher jusqu'au complexe médical du palais, l'alpha aux yeux dorés ne peut que baisser les armes et sourire, rougissant un peu du fait que son compagnon l'ait traité de futur papa poule. Il n'y peut rien, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son compagnon et l'enfant qu'il porte, souvent pour rien. Ça lui arrive d'ailleurs souvent de se demander si c'est parce qu'il est un alpha et qu'il a marqué Kyoya qu'il s'en fait autant, ou s'il est juste un futur papa un peu angoissé de nature. C'est probablement un mélange des deux en fait.

Après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à Kakeru pour lui dire au revoir, Ryuga sort de ses appartements et trottine pour rattraper son oméga, qui lui n'a pas attendu pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du palais. Il s'y sent mieux que dans les appartements impériaux, il y fait un peu plus frais et il sent des courants d'air lui balayer la peau. Ça fait du bien. Le blanc se dépêche de revenir à la hauteur de Kyoya, lui prend sa main libre, l'autre étant sous son ventre, et le tire un peu en arrière pour le faire ralentir, trouvant que l'oméga marche un peu vite.

-**Sérieusement ? **Lui demande immédiatement Kyoya, ne sachant même plus s'il doit s'agacer ou se moquer du côté surprotecteur de son amant. **Je peux respirer sinon, ou tu vas aussi y trouver quelque chose à redire ? **

-**Tu marches trop vite, tu vas te fatiguer, **rétorque l'empereur en marmonnant pratiquement, un peu vexé.

-**Ryuga, c'est MON corps, je sens ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire, **argumente le vert, s'arrêtant pour pouvoir parler à Ryuga en le regardant dans les yeux. **Si je marchais trop vite, crois-moi que je serais déjà essoufflé. Et le bébé ne se priverait pas non plus de me faire comprendre que je devrais ralentir. Arrête de te stresser pour rien, tu vas finir par me stresser aussi si tu continues ! **

-**Désolé Kyoya… **s'excuse l'alpha en baissant les yeux, se sentant soudainement stupide et honteux. **J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi… **

-**Je sais, mais tu deviens de pire en pire ces derniers temps. **

-**Plus tu te rapproches du terme de ta grossesse, plus je m'inquiète… **

-**Je vais commencer à croire que t'as besoin d'infusions relaxantes toi. Même tes suppressants arrivent plus à contenir tes instincts d'alpha ! **

-**Peut-être parce que justement c'est pas des instincts d'alpha, mais juste…moi ? **

Kyoya reste un peu sans voix, ce qui fait rougir son compagnon. En fait, le vert n'avait même pas envisagé l'idée que Ryuga s'inquiète pour lui et le bébé un peu trop souvent…simplement parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est. Pour lui, c'était forcément ses instincts qui parlaient pour lui. L'oméga a une image tellement protectrice et forte de Ryuga qu'il en a un peu oublié que le jeune souverain n'est qu'un humain comme les autres, et visiblement un futur papa qui s'angoisse un peu trop.

-**Oh… **finit par dire Kyoya après une bonne minute de silence. **Je… J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être le genre de futur papa qui s'inquiète un peu trop. **

-**Je te rassure, moi non plus je pensais pas que je serais comme ça… **soupire l'alpha, les joues rouges et ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

-**Hé, c'est pas grave, c'est même plutôt mignon, **le rassure le vert en lui souriant. **Mais faudrait voir à te calmer, parce que moi je vais pas tenir les trois derniers mois avec toi sur le dos ! **

-**Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets, **répond Ryuga en caressant la joue de son compagnon. **Je ne veux pas que tu stress ou tu t'énerves à cause de moi. Je vais me calmer. C'est juste que… Tu sais, c'est pas facile pour moi. Je ressens tes émotions, et elles sont tellement plus intenses depuis que tu es enceinte ! Je crois que ça déteint sur moi… Et puis tu l'as dit, toi tu sens là où sont tes limites avec ton corps, moi je ne peux que les imaginer… **

Kyoya regarde son compagnon avec empathie, se rendant bien compte que cette grossesse n'est pas non plus facile émotionnellement parlant pour le jeune empereur. Depuis le début, il a vu l'oméga barbouillé et fatigué, puis il a supporté, et supporte encore, ses sautes d'humeur qui arrivent toujours sans prévenir, et à chaque fois le même sentiment d'impuissance l'a frappé. L'alpha a passé son temps à se sentir inutile face aux symptômes de la grossesse de son compagnon, alors d'une certaine manière il essaie de compenser en se préoccupant beaucoup de son état. Beaucoup trop au goût de Kyoya cependant. Mais voilà, le vert ne peut pas se mettre en colère pour ça. Ryuga ne veut pas mal faire, au contraire il essaie de bien faire, d'être là pour l'amour de sa vie et leur bébé. Comment Kyoya pourrait-il se mettre en colère contre lui dans ses conditions ?

Voyant que Ryuga est quand même toujours très dépité, s'en voulant d'avoir tapé sur les nerfs de son compagnon, le vert cherche un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Il n'a pas à chercher très longtemps cependant, puisqu'il trouve l'idée en sentant son bébé bouger dans son ventre, probablement en train de se tourner pour changer de position et se mettre plus à l'aise. Kyoya prend alors la main droite de son empereur et la lui fait mettre contre l'arrondi maintenant bien prononcé de son ventre, à travers son débardeur tout léger. Ryuga a un léger sursaut, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son oméga fasse ça, mais ça ne dure que l'espace d'un instant. Le moment d'après, le blanc sourit et caresse doucement le ventre de son compagnon, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus quand il sent le bébé mettre un petit coup de pied sous sa main. C'est comme s'il sentait toutes ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses s'envoler d'un seul coup. Kyoya sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi à redonner le sourire à son amant, et pose sa main sur la sienne.

-**Ça va mieux maintenant ? **Demande l'oméga, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. **J'aime pas te voir déprimé tu sais, ça ne te ressemble pas. **

-**Oui, ça va mieux, **répond le souverain en ne cessant pas de sourire. **Grâce à toi et à ce petit ange… Je pense que ça va vraiment me faire du bien de le voir à nouveau, d'entendre son cœur battre…**

-**Justement, en parlant de ça, on va être en retard si ça continue, **fait remarquer Kyoya. **Hikaru va se demander ce qu'on fait ou croire qu'on a oublié le rendez-vous. **

-**Tu as raison chéri, allons-y, **dit le blanc en souriant, hochant doucement la tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprennent donc leur chemin, main dans la main. Avec la chaleur ambiante, il y a plus de gens que d'habitude qui trainent dans la fraicheur des couloirs, occasionnant des regards appuyés sur la personne de Kyoya. Si d'habitude ça énerve l'oméga, cette fois il s'en fiche totalement car il est avec son empereur. Mais surtout, il ne sent même pas les regards parce qu'il est de trop bonne humeur pour penser à autre chose que son bébé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga et Kyoya sont arrivés au complexe médical. Là aussi il fait bien frais, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire au vert. Après avoir marché comme ça, même tranquillement à son rythme, Kyoya a un peu chaud et il ressent l'envie de s'assoir pour se reposer un peu. Enfin, le bureau d'Hikaru n'est plus très loin, il va pouvoir se poser.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, Ryuga toque presque immédiatement, son impatience revenue à toute vitesse. Dès que le docteur Hasama répond « Entrez ! », le jeune empereur ne perd pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte. Hikaru est assise à son bureau, sa blouse de médecin ouverte sur son chemisier tout léger de l'été et sa minijupe bien serrée, n'en dévoilant pas trop mais lui permettant de ne pas mourir de chaud. La jeune femme lève la tête dès qu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie de voir son patient préféré.

-**Je suis ravie de vous voir tous les deux, **dit Hikaru en se levant de son bureau, en faisant le tour pour venir devant les deux jeunes hommes. **Alors ça y est Kyoya, te voilà arrivé à ton dernier trimestre. **

-**Eh oui, six mois déjà… **soupire l'oméga avec un petit sourire. **Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est passé vite, mais je n'en reviens pas d'être déjà à six mois de grossesse. **

-**Je comprends Kyoya. J'imagine que vous avez hâte tous les deux de voir comment se porte votre bébé, **glousse doucement le docteur Hasama, remarquant bien que Ryuga cherche du regard la machine à échographies.

-**Oui, vraiment hâte oui, **répond Kyoya, jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son compagnon.

-**Eh bien je vous en prie alors, allez vous installer. Je vais chercher la machine, j'en ai pour une minute. **

Ryuga et Kyoya vont donc tranquillement s'installer, l'oméga sur le lit médical et l'empereur assis sur un tabouret à côté, et Hikaru part chercher la machine pour les échographies en souriant. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne tarde pas à revenir avec et s'installe près de son patient. La voyant revenir avec la machine, Kyoya relève son débardeur pour laisser son ventre nu, ventre bien arrondi mais surtout exempt de la moindre vergeture. Croyez-moi que l'oméga a bien pris soin d'hydrater sa peau pour ne pas en avoir une seule, il n'aurait pas supporté. Il sait que les vergetures sont douloureuses en plus de laisser des traces presque aussi disgracieuses que des cicatrices. Et des cicatrices, il en a déjà, donc non merci.

-**Avant de faire l'échographie, parlons un peu, **dit la jeune femme médecin en réajustant sa blouse sur ses épaules. **Comment tu te sens en ce moment Kyoya ? **

-**Je suis surtout fatigué, mais ça va sinon, **répond le vert en souriant. **J'ai un petit peu mal au dos, mais avec les étirements ça s'atténue et ça ne me dérange pas trop. Et j'ai un peu mal à la poitrine aussi parfois…**

-**Oui, je sais, j'ai été mise au courant par Dynamis pour le fait que tu développes du lait. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir d'entendre que tu es en forme ! **S'exclame Hikaru, l'air véritablement heureuse. **Je vois que la peau de ton ventre ne présente aucune vergeture, tu en as bien pris soin. **

Avant que Kyoya ait eu le temps de répondre quelque chose, la jeune femme pose doucement ses mains sur le ventre de l'oméga. Elle palpe doucement la peau, vérifiant sa souplesse, et sourit en sentant le bébé s'agiter sous mains.

-**Tout est parfait, et le bébé semble en pleine forme, **conclut-elle avec un sourire lumineux. **Il bouge bien, et il va devenir de plus en plus actif. Je ne te cache pas qu'il risque de se mettre à bouger un peu trop pendant que tu dors, Kyoya. **

-**T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai le sommeil lourd, **rétorque Kyoya avec un sourire amusé.

-**Bon, eh bien cette fois on va pouvoir passer à l'échographie. Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que vous ne voulez pas connaître le sexe de votre bébé ? **Demande la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en gloussant légèrement. **Je suis en mesure de vous le dire maintenant. **

-**Oui, on est sûrs Hikaru, **répond Ryuga avec un ricanement. **On veut se garder la surprise. Ce sera un secret entre toi et toi, et t'as intérêt à bien tenir ta langue. **

-**Je vais plutôt me contenter de ne pas essayer de savoir moi non plus. Trouver le bon angle pour pouvoir regarder entre les jambes d'un fœtus ce n'est pas toujours évident, j'ai juste à ne pas essayer et je ne le saurai pas moi non plus. Enfin bref. **

Le docteur Hasama se penche alors pour prendre le gel servant pour les échographies et en met sur le ventre de l'oméga, qui frissonne à sa fraicheur et sourit. Par la chaleur actuelle, ce gel très frais fait du bien. Hikaru récupère ensuite la sonde de la machine dans sa main, étale bien le gel sur le ventre de son patient avec puis appuie sur le bouton qui allume la sonde. Le bruit du cœur du bébé emplit alors la pièce, régulier et rapide.

Les deux futurs parents laissent leurs sourires s'élargirent en même temps, ressentant un bonheur incroyable rien qu'en entendant le cœur de leur enfant battre. Mais ils ne vont pas se contenter de ça, oh ça non ! Ryuga et Kyoya tournent la tête vers l'écran de la machine à échographies d'un même mouvement et se sentent fondre à la vue de leur bébé. Sur l'image en noir et blanc, leur enfant bouge tout doucement, ce que Kyoya sent, mais voir et sentir ne sont pas la même chose.

-**Ce bébé est en parfaite santé, il fait une taille parfaitement normale pour un fœtus de 6 mois, **constate Hikaru, bougeant un peu la sonde pour examiner le bébé. **Je ne détecte aucune malformation qui aurait pu m'échapper il y a trois mois. Il n'y a rien à dire, votre bébé est en excellente santé ! **

-**Tant mieux, je suis heureux qu'il aille bien, **souffle le vert avec un petit sourire attendri, serrant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

-**Il est magnifique… **murmure pratiquement Ryuga, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où s'affiche le fruit de son amour avec son oméga.

-**Il sera encore plus beau dans trois mois, quand il viendra au monde, **rétorque Kyoya, serrant plus fort la main de l'empereur.

-**En parlant de ça, il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, **dit le docteur Hasama en éteignant la sonde, donnant des mouchoirs à Kyoya pour qu'il essuie le gel sur son ventre.

-**Tu vas me parler de ce qui m'attend pour le dernier trimestre, j'imagine ? **Demande l'oméga en essuyant tranquillement son ventre, se redressant un peu sur le lit.

-**Oui, et je te préviens, ça va être moins calme que ton deuxième trimestre, **soupire la jeune médecin, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bleus.

-**C'est-à-dire… ? **

-**Tu vas être fatigué, de plus en plus fatigué, mais ça encore c'est la partie la plus tranquille. Il y a un symptôme qui n'apparait qu'au troisième trimestre et qui est exclusif aux omégas mâles…**

-**Vu le ton que tu emploies, je m'autorise à m'inquiéter… **

-**Il se pourrait…hum…il se pourrait que dans les prochains mois, le bébé appuie parfois sur ta prostate, provoquant un symptôme d'hyperexcitation. **

-**Ah… Génial… Et je peux faire quoi au juste pour calmer ce symptôme alors que tu m'as bien dit que je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles dans mon état ? **

-**Eh bien… Le seul moyen, c'est que tu fasses bouger le bébé pour qu'il n'appuie plus sur ta prostate, mais tu ne pourras le faire que jusqu'à un certain moment. Après, tu devras prendre ton mal en patience et attendre que le bébé bouge de lui-même. **

-**Bordel, je sens que ça va être fun ce dernier trimestre… Et sinon ? **

-**Oh sinon, tu dois juste t'attendre à voir ton ventre grossir énormément en assez peu de temps. Il va plus grossir en trois mois qu'il n'a grossi pendant les six derniers mois. C'est tout, le reste ce n'est pas du nouveau. **

-**Okay, je vois… **

-**Ne t'en fais pas chéri, ça va aller, **lui dit Ryuga pour lui remonter un peu le moral, serrant sa main. **Il faut que tu tiennes encore trois mois, juste trois mois. **

-**Tu as raison... **reconnait le vert en souriant à nouveau. **Ça va aller, je vais réussir à tenir le temps qu'il reste. Hikaru, on se revoit quand ? **

-**Dans deux mois, **répond Hikaru en se levant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kyoya hoche la tête et se lève du lit, Ryuga se levant en même temps que lui tandis que le docteur Hasama retourne à son bureau. Après avoir dit au revoir à cette dernière, les deux amants quittent le bureau de la jeune femme médecin et se dirigent vers les appartements impériaux, prêts à terminer leur journée tranquillement et dans le calme. Enfin, pas tout de suite, puisque voilà qu'ils tombent sur Dashan en sortant du complexe médical. Le capitaine de la garde porte son armure la plus légère pour éviter de mourir de chaud, mais il semble quand même souffrir de la chaleur le pauvre. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui semble actuellement préoccuper le brun.

-**Dashan ? **S'étonne le jeune souverain. **Est-ce que tu nous cherchais ? **

-**Oui, je savais que vous deviez voir le docteur Hasama aujourd'hui et je me disais que j'allais vous attendre devant son bureau, mais vous êtes sortis plus tôt que ce que je pensais, **répond Dashan, bizarrement souriant et semblant cacher quelque chose dans son dos.

-**Mais pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? **Demande Kyoya, un sourcil haussé d'interrogation.

-**C'est un cadeau pour toi en fait. Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais j'ai pris du retard dans sa confection à cause de mes obligations, **explique le capitaine de la garde en sortant l'objet qu'il cachait dans son dos pour le tendre à l'oméga. **Joyeux anniversaire en retard du coup ! **

Kyoya est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un, et encore moins Dashan qui est toujours très occupé, lui fasse un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Le vert regarde l'objet que lui tend le capitaine avant de le prendre et écarquille les yeux, encore plus surpris. C'est un mobile pour bébé, ce qu'on met au-dessus du berceau pour distraire l'enfant. Il est presque totalement en bois et en corde, les petites figurines pendues au bout des cordages représentant différents animaux, notamment un petit dragon et un petit cheval. Il y aussi des petits tuyaux en métal qui pendent du mobile, petits tuyaux qui font un petit bruit clair et agréable quand le mobile bouge, et des morceaux de verre taillés qui doivent donner de très jolis jeux de lumière quand le soleil les traverse. Dashan a l'air très fier de sa création.

-**Dashan… C'est vraiment toi qui l'a fait tout seul ? Pour moi ? **Demande Kyoya, observant le mobile sous tous les angles.

-**J'ai comme passe-temps de tailler des petites figurines d'animaux dans le bois, donc oui, c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ce mobile de A à Z, **répond le brun, souriant et fier. **Ça m'a pris du temps, mais il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé ! **

-**Woah… Merci beaucoup Dashan, il est vraiment très beau, **dit l'oméga, touché par le geste du capitaine de la garde impériale. **Je suis sûr que le bébé va l'adorer. **

-**Par hasard Dashan, tu n'essaierais pas de légèrement nous influencer pour qu'on te choisisse comme parrain de notre enfant ? **Ricane Ryuga, les bras croisés à côté de son compagnon.

-**Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non enfin, j'avais juste envie de faire un cadeau à Kyoya pour son anniversaire, **se défend Dashan, d'un ton totalement faux. **On a plus le droit de faire des cadeaux ici ? **

Ryuga et Kyoya gloussent, amusés mais aussi un peu attendris par l'intérêt que porte leur ami aux longs cheveux bruns à leur enfant. Pas besoin de chercher, ce sera Dashan le parrain, ça se sent bien qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il gâte déjà le bébé alors qu'il n'est même pas encore là, comme un bon petit parrain. Franchement, il est tout désigné ! Cependant, ce cadeau rappelle aussi aux futurs parents qu'ils vont devoir s'occuper de préparer la chambre de leur futur bébé. Eh bien, il va falloir réfléchir à une décoration adéquate pour un bébé. Ryuga et Kyoya le sentent tous les deux, ça va encore être un moment chargé d'émotions. Beaucoup d'émotions.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Dashan futur parrain, hourra ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Wondeeeeeer ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Oui, quoi ? n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est QUOI ce foutu symptôme là ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Bah un symptôme comme un autre n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'vais te buter._**

**_Moi : Patiente jusqu'à mercredi tu veux ? XD_**

**_Chris : Il y a quoi mercredi ? _**

**_Ryuga : Oh non, je sens que c'est l'OS de Komachu…_**

**_Moi : Exact ~_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Fuck…_**

**_Chris : Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! XD_**

**_Moi : Moi pas ! Je risque pas d'oublier ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et on se dit à mercredi du coup ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Tu crois que si on fait une alliance on a une chance contre Komachu ? _**

**_Kyoya : Je parierais pas sur ça…_**


	41. Préparer l'arrivée d'un enfant

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre tout mignon que j'ai adoré écrire ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Après mercredi, je dis pas non à du fluff moi…_**

**_Moi : En parlant de ça, merci pour vos retours sur mon OS de mercredi ! Visiblement, il a plu à tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Surprenant. _**

**_Chris : Rien qu'avec le titre du chapitre, je sens déjà les feels et le fluff d'ici ! X)_**

**_Moi : Ouiiii ! Des feels et du fluff, pour passer un bon dimanche ! ^w^_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Je préférerai toujours le fluff au smut…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer please ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Bon bah j'en déduis que j'ai bien fait mon boulot ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Moi j'adore les films d'horreur même si je flippe très facilement ! Que voulez-vous, je suis un peu maso sur les bords ! XD  
J'ai connu ça aussi ! Je me battais avec ma grande sœur pour qu'elle me laisse regarder BeyBlade alors qu'elle regardait des chaines de musique XD  
Une pensée pour les voisins oui, une minute de silence pour eux ! X)_**

**_Marius : Première fois que j'écris vraiment du smut RyuKyo et j'ai adoré ! Croyez-moi, je vais le refaire ! ~  
Regarde Crimson Peak ! REGARDE-LE ! Ce film est trop bien ! *^*  
P.S : (Moi : Allez Luffy, fais tes valises, ton équipage vient te chercher ! Luffy : *en boule par terre* Noooooooon TT_TT Law : Réfléchis l'abruti élastique. Si tu retournes avec ton équipage, tu retrouves Sourcils en vrilles et il pourra te faire un buffet. Luffy : *se relève* *v* Moi : Tu as toujours les bons mots Traffy ! XD)_**

**_Coolio : It's all of Ryuga and Kyoya's relationship : they can be cute and wild almost at the same time ! X)_**

**_PrincesseZazie : Merci merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! n_n_**

* * *

Le mois d'août touche doucement à sa fin et la chaleur étouffante de la canicule s'en est enfin allée. L'air se fait plus respirable, bien que toujours tout aussi chaud que l'été l'implique. La saison la plus chaude de l'année a encore de belles semaines de grand soleil devant elle.

En parlant de l'astre solaire, celui-ci est bien levé et illumine de ses doux rayons encore un peu timides la capitale de l'empire de Drächme. Certains de ces rayons s'infiltrent tranquillement dans les appartements impériaux, glissant de la fenêtre jusqu'au lit couvert de fourrures de l'empereur et de son compagnon. Si vous vous posez la question, oui, les fourrures sont restées sur le lit tout l'été, même pendant la période de canicule. Mais rassurez-vous, tant qu'il fait chaud Ryuga et Kyoya ne dorment plus sous les fourrures, ils ne sont pas complètement suicidaires non plus.

Ils dorment sur le lit mais au-dessus des fourrures qui servent de couverture, l'oméga ne portant que son sous-vêtement tandis que son alpha ne porte…rien du tout. Vous le savez, le souverain aime bien dormir entièrement nu, et en été on ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Mais entre nous, heureusement pour l'empereur que personne, excepté Tsubasa, n'a l'autorisation de rentrer dans ses appartements le matin. Ça entacherait un peu son image classe que quelqu'un le voit sur son lit dans le plus simple appareil, d'autant plus qu'en ouvrant la porte on a une vue plongeante sur son fessier puisqu'il dort sur le flanc, son torse presque collé au dos de son compagnon qui lui aussi dort le côté. Rendu à ce stade de sa grossesse, Kyoya ne peut plus dormir sur le ventre, mais en même temps il n'est pas à l'aise quand il dort sur le dos, ayant la sensation d'être « rigide ». C'est donc pour ça qu'il dort sur le flanc.

Dans cette position, Ryuga pourrait passer son bras autour du corps de son amant pour poser sa main sur son ventre bien rond, mais il fait encore trop chaud pour ça. À cause de la grossesse, le vert a souvent bien plus chaud que lui, et le jeune souverain sait pertinemment que s'il collait son compagnon pendant la nuit, tout ce qu'il ferait c'est le déranger. Alors même si ça le démange de se coller contre son chéri pour lui exprimer sa tendresse et son amour, il se retient.

Mais voilà, pour l'instant Ryuga est encore bien endormi alors que Kyoya lui commence à se réveiller. Et pourquoi donc l'oméga se réveille-t-il en premier alors qu'il dort beaucoup plus que le blanc depuis qu'il est enceinte ? Tout simplement parce que son bébé estime avoir assez dormi et s'agite dans son ventre, le sortant progressivement de son sommeil. Encore un peu perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Kyoya ramène instinctivement sa main contre son ventre pour le caresser, essayant de calmer son enfant, mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Sous la main de son père, le bébé donne un coup de pied fort qui manquerait presque de faire sursauter l'oméga, le tirant définitivement de son sommeil. Se redressant pour s'assoir sur le lit, Kyoya ricane doucement en continuant de caresser son ventre, jette un petit coup d'œil à Ryuga, toujours endormi, puis reconcentre son attention sur son bébé.

-**Eh bien mon ange, on a de l'énergie ce matin, **chuchote le vert avec un petit sourire, ne voulant pas réveiller son compagnon. **Tu ne veux pas que je dorme encore un peu ? Haha, c'est pas grave, j'ai assez dormi de toute façon. Visiblement, toi aussi tu as bien assez dormi. Mais attention hein, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. J'aime bien les grasses matinées moi tu sais, et puis j'en ai besoin. Te porter, ça me fatigue de plus en plus. J'ai besoin de pouvoir recharger mes batteries au maximum la nuit et le matin, sinon après je vais devoir passer mes journées au lit et ce ne sera pas très amusant, pour toi comme pour moi. **

Comme s'il voulait lui répondre, son bébé donne un petit coup de pied sur le côté gauche de son ventre à peine quelques secondes après qu'il ait terminé son petit monologue. Kyoya sait très bien que ce n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence, son bébé peut certes l'entendre mais certainement pas le comprendre, mais ça le fait quand même sourire avec toute sa tendresse paternelle…ou maternelle, il ne sait même plus quel terme il doit employer… Enfin, il s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Mettre un mot aussi abstrait que « paternel » ou « maternel » sur l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son enfant, il s'en fiche complètement. Il aime son bébé comme un parent doit aimer son enfant, c'est tout, il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Kyoya reste comme ça quelques petites minutes, caressant son ventre et parlant à voix basse avec son bébé. Il est bien comme ça dans sa petite bulle, ça lui fait commencer sa matinée en douceur. À côté de lui, Ryuga commence finalement à se réveiller. Ce n'est pas son compagnon qui l'a réveillé en parlant avec leur enfant, pas du tout, c'est juste que l'alpha a passé une très bonne nuit et a bien assez dormi. C'est donc tout doucement et tranquillement que le jeune souverain termine sa nuit, baillant et s'étirant pour bien se réveiller. Après s'être frotté les yeux pour y voir plus clair, Ryuga tourne la tête vers son oméga et est surpris de constater que celui-ci est déjà réveillé.

-**Tu es déjà réveillé mon amour ? **S'étonne le blanc en se redressant sur ses coudes. **D'habitude je suis toujours réveillé avant toi… Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? **

-**Si si, j'ai très bien dormi, mais notre petit ange n'a pas voulu me laisser faire ne serait-ce qu'un début de grasse matinée, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire toujours plein de tendresse. **Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit. **

-**Le bébé t'a réveillé ? **Glousse l'empereur, baissant les yeux vers l'arrondi du ventre de son compagnon. **Il t'a mis des coups de pied jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles complètement ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment. Il a commencé à s'agiter un peu et à mettre quelques petits coups de pied, genre trois ou quatre, du coup j'ai mis ma main sur mon ventre pour le caresser, histoire de le calmer, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse, **explique le vert avec un air amusé. **Il m'a mis un gros coup de pied histoire que je me réveille totalement, j'ai failli sursauter. **

-**Haha, on dirait qu'il a déjà son petit caractère cet enfant. **

Kyoya hoche la tête en ricanant légèrement, approuvant les propos de son amant. Effectivement, ce bébé semble avoir déjà son caractère. Ça promet pour le reste de son dernier trimestre en tout cas ! Souriant, Ryuga se penche pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement Kyoya, ce qui est sa manière de lui dire bonjour, puis se baisse pour embrasser le ventre de son compagnon et dire bonjour à leur enfant.

-**Alors mon ange, tu t'es réveillé plein d'énergie ce matin et du coup tu empêches papa de dormir aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait ? **Ricane doucement le jeune souverain. **C'est pas gentil tu sais, c'est lui qui te porte et qui souffre un peu à cause de ça. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui et le laisser se reposer. **

Kyoya glousse, amusé mais aussi attendri, et passe sa main dans les cheveux blancs méchés de rouge de son compagnon. Ryuga reste un petit moment la tête posée contre le ventre de l'oméga, écoutant ce qu'il s'y passe et sentant sous sa joue le bébé qui bouge, qui donne des petits coups et qui se tourne. C'est fou à quel point ça le calme et le détend. Il aimerait rester comme ça toute la journée, mais malheureusement il a sa réunion du conseil quotidienne.

-**Allez, je vais devoir me préparer pour aller à ma réunion moi, **soupire Ryuga en se redressant à contrecœur.

-**Attends, avant je voulais te proposer quelque chose, **lui dit son oméga, prenant son poignet pour l'empêcher de se lever.

-**Mmh ? Quoi donc mon amour ? **Demande le blanc, surpris et curieux.

-**Je… J'aimerais bien qu'on prépare la chambre du bébé aujourd'hui, **répond Kyoya en rougissant légèrement. **J'aimerais qu'on le fasse tant que je n'suis pas encore trop fatigué et que je suis capable de tenir debout plus de dix minutes. Tu veux bien ? **

-**Si je veux ? Mais bien sûr que je veux Kyoya, j'attendais tellement ce moment ! Je te promets qu'on s'y met dès que je serai revenu de ma réunion et qu'on ira fini de prendre notre déjeuner !**

En moins de deux secondes, l'empereur de Drächme est passé de la lassitude à l'excitation. Préparer la chambre de son futur enfant, c'était une des choses qu'il attendait le plus. Bien décorer, tout préparer pour l'arrivée du nouveau-né… Il a tellement hâte. L'alpha embrasse rapidement les lèvres de son compagnon et fonce jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller se laver sous les yeux amusés de son amant. Eh bien, il a réussi à très vite lui remonter le moral, mais sans le vouloir pour une fois. Lui aussi a hâte de préparer la chambre de leur bébé. Kyoya a beau n'avoir que deux ans d'écart avec Kakeru, il a des souvenirs de la chambre de bébé de son petit frère. Ce sont des souvenirs très flous, mais des souvenirs quand même. Elle était très jolie, dans les tons vert pomme. L'oméga veut que la chambre de son bébé soit aussi belle que l'était celle de son frère quand ce dernier était un nourrisson.

Kyoya a à peine le temps de commencer à réfléchir à la chambre de son futur enfant, essayant d'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler, quelles couleurs lui et son compagnon y mettraient pour ce que soit harmonieux et approprié pour un bébé, que déjà ledit compagnon ressort de la salle de bain, sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille. L'oméga regarde alors avec amusement Ryuga s'habiller à la vitesse de l'éclair, enfilant des vêtements légers avant de mettre sa belle cape blanche sur ses épaules. En moins de deux minutes, le jeune souverain est prêt à descendre pour aller assister à sa réunion. Jamais il n'aura été prêt aussi vite, et surtout d'aussi bonne humeur.

-**J'y vais mon cœur, je reviendrai vite, **dit le blanc avant d'embrasser tendrement Kyoya, puis son ventre arrondi. **Sois sage avec papa toi, ne l'embête pas. **

Kyoya n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de glousser, attendri et amusé. Espérons que le bébé écoutera son père et se calmera pour le reste de la journée ! Une fois que Ryuga a quitté les appartements, son oméga quitte le lit et va jeter un œil à l'œuf de dragon à sa place habituelle : dans la cheminée. Eh oui, l'œuf est toujours là, mais il n'a toujours pas éclos. Cependant, l'œuf se porte très bien ! Parfois il bouge un peu, mais il n'a toujours pas l'air décidé à éclore. L'empereur ne s'en inquiète pas, les dragons sont une espèce très particulière et personne ne sait réellement combien de temps leurs œufs mettent à éclore. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra ! Après s'être assuré que l'œuf se porte toujours aussi bien, Kyoya sourit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il va pouvoir tranquillement réfléchir à des idées de décoration pour la chambre de son futur enfant en se relaxant dans l'eau du bain.

**XXXXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ryuga est revenu de sa réunion et lui et son compagnon ont terminé de déjeuner. L'alpha était de tellement bonne humeur pendant la réunion du conseil que tous ses conseillers, à l'exception comme toujours de Tsubasa, se sont demandé si leur souverain n'aurait pas pris quelque chose d'un peu illicite. Non, il est inconcevable pour les conseillers de l'empereur que celui-ci soit de très bonne humeur simplement parce que la paternité lui réussit. Ils sont stupides et sans cœur, que voulez-vous…

Maintenant que les deux amants ont terminé de déjeuner et se sont laissé le temps de digérer et de se reposer un peu, il est enfin temps de s'occuper de la chambre de leur bébé. L'alpha ne tient presque plus en place, incroyablement impatient à l'idée de préparer cette chambre d'enfant. Kyoya ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état-là avant, il commence même à se demander pourquoi Ryuga est si impatient que ça. On dirait qu'il a des raisons d'être impatient que lui ignore. Eh bien, il ne va pas tarder à savoir de toute façon.

-**Tu es prêt Kyoya ? Tu te sens d'attaque pour la préparation de la chambre de notre petit ange ? **Lui demande justement le blanc, prêt à se lever du lit.

-**Oui, on peut y aller, **répond l'oméga avec un petit sourire.

Dès que ces mots ont franchi les lèvres du jeune homme, le jeune souverain de Drächme se lève comme un ressort. Tout en se levant à son tour, bien plus lentement car un peu gêné par son gros ventre, le vert se fait la réflexion que son compagnon réussit presque à atteindre le niveau d'impatience de Kakeru la veille du jour de son anniversaire. Cette pensée le fait encore plus sourire. Après avoir fait le tour du lit pour rejoindre son compagnon, Kyoya prend la main que ce dernier lui tend et les deux sortent des appartements impériaux.

Si les appartements impériaux se trouvent à l'écart du reste du palais, n'allez pas croire qu'il n'y a QUE les appartements impériaux dans cette partie-là. Au contraire, quand on sort des appartements, il y a un couloir sur la droite. Un couloir assez long et très bien fourni en portes. Kyoya s'est demandé plusieurs fois sur quoi toutes ces portes pouvaient bien mener, et maintenant il en a bien une idée. L'empereur ne fait que quelques pas, son compagnon le suivant, et se plante devant la première porte du couloir, la plus proche des appartements impériaux. Quand je dis « la plus proche », comprenez par-là qu'elle est presque en face de la porte des appartements impériaux. En fait, elle EST en face de la porte, mais sur une diagonale droite quoi. Face à la porte en bois clair, un bois plus clair que la porte des appartements de l'empereur et ne portant aucune gravure, Ryuga affiche un petit sourire qui semble aux yeux de son oméga...teinté de nostalgie. Le blanc saisit la poignée avec une certaine douceur, appuie dessus et pousse pour ouvrir la porte.

Avec curiosité, Kyoya regarde la pièce se dévoiler sous ses yeux. La pièce a une configuration assez semblable aux appartements impériaux, à la nuance près que les pierres des murs sont plus claires et qu'elle ne dispose pas d'une cheminée. La pièce est totalement vide, à l'exception d'une armoire et d'une commode en bois clair appuyées contre un mur près de la fenêtre qui amène de la lumière dans la pièce. En dehors de ça, la pièce est vraiment complètement vide. Le vert s'avance pour observer la pièce sous tous les angles, essayant de visualiser à quoi elle pourrait ressembler une fois transformée en chambre pour bébé, d'imaginer quelles couleurs rendraient le mieux. Resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ryuga regarde en souriant son amant observer la pièce de ses yeux bleus.

-**C'était ma chambre avant tu sais, **dit l'alpha en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, souriant avec cette même nostalgie.

-**Ta chambre ? **Répète Kyoya avec un air surpris mais ne cessant pas de sourire. **C'était ta chambre de bébé ? **

-**Ma chambre de bébé et ma chambre de petit garçon, **confirme le jeune souverain en venant auprès de son oméga. **J'ai gardé cette chambre jusqu'à mes 11 ans, et après je suis parti un peu plus loin pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, dans le coin où il y a la chambre de Ryuto tu vois. Là j'ai eu ma chambre d'adolescent, et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que j'accède au titre d'empereur. **

-**Et Ryuto lui il est resté dans sa chambre d'ado, **ajoute le vert en gloussant légèrement.

-**Exact, et il y est très bien. Sa chambre de bébé et de petit garçon, c'est celle qui est juste à côté de celle-ci. **

-**C'est mignon. **

-**Pas aussi mignon que le fait que notre bébé va avoir la chambre qui était la mienne. **

Kyoya ne risque pas de dire le contraire. Ça le rend très heureux de savoir que la chambre de leur enfant est l'ancienne chambre de son compagnon.

-**Ryuga, elles mènent à quoi les deux portes ? **Demande l'oméga en regardant tour à tour les deux portes de la chambre, l'une étant sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée et l'autre sur le mur à droite.

-**Celle-là, c'est la porte de la salle de bain privative de la chambre, **répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire, désignant du doigt la porte à gauche de la porte d'entrée. **L'autre porte, c'est juste un placard pour ranger du bazar, genre des jouets. **

-**Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, il va falloir meubler tout ça et choisir les couleurs, **dit Kyoya, la main posée sur son ventre et regardant l'armoire et la commode déjà installées.

-**Faisons les choses dans l'ordre et commençons par les meubles, **ricane doucement le blanc. **Ne bouge pas, je reviens. **

Le jeune empereur quitte alors la pièce sous le regard curieux de son compagnon, s'éclipsant dans le couloir pour entrer dans une autre pièce. Eh oui, toutes les pièces du couloir ne sont pas que des chambres. Il y a aussi un très grand placard dans ce couloir et on y stock des meubles, notamment les autres meubles de la chambre de bébé de Ryuga. Ces fameux meubles, l'empereur a demandé à ce qu'on les restaure il y a quelques jours, qu'on les ponce et qu'on leur mette une petite couche de vernis. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à les ramener dans la chambre et à les placer comme Ryuga et Kyoya le veulent. Le vert voit donc son amant ramener successivement un petit coffre en bois sombre, sûrement un coffre à jouets, ce qu'il croit être une table à langer, une chaise à bascule en bois clair et surtout deux berceaux différents.

L'un est un berceau plutôt petit en bois tellement clair qu'il parait blanc, un berceau en hauteur qui possède un système de bascule pour pouvoir bercer l'enfant qui dort dedans. C'est un berceau fait de toute évidence pour un nouveau-né ou un bébé d'à peine quelques mois. L'autre berceau est plus grand, c'est un berceau pour un bébé un peu plus âgé, un berceau en bois clair avec des barreaux. Au fond de ce berceau-là, il y a un petit matelas blanc mais surtout ce qui ressemble à un tapis enroulé sur lui-même.

-**Voilà, j'ai tout ramené, **dit l'empereur en se frottant les mains. **Ils ont été super bien entretenus, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils ont plus de 20 ans ! **

-**Ils sont tous très beaux en tout cas, **réplique Kyoya en souriant, passant sa main sur le bord du berceau à bascule.

-**Il n'y a plus qu'à placer tout ça comme on en a envie. Dis-moi où tu veux qu'on les mette, et ensuite je les placerai dans la chambre ! **S'exclame l'alpha.

-**Sauf ce berceau-là, **rétorque le vert, sa main toujours posée sur le bord du berceau à bascule. **Celui-là, il va dans notre chambre et c'est pas discutable. Je veux que le bébé reste près de nous au début, je sens…que je serai pas capable de rester trop loin de lui pendant les premiers mois. **

-**D'accord mon cœur, pas de problème. Moi aussi je veux qu'on garde le bébé près de nous au début. Je vais aller le mettre tout de suite. **

Ryuga sourit, embrasse tendrement son compagnon, puis prend le berceau à bascule dans ses bras et l'emmène dans les appartements impériaux, le plaçant pour l'instant près du canapé qui est face à la cheminée. Alors que Kyoya attend tranquillement que son alpha revienne, il est soudain pris d'une douleur dans le bas ventre qui ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a connu auparavant pendant ses six mois de grossesse. Ça fait mal… C'est une contraction…

-**Putain, faut que je m'assois… **pense le vert, tenant son ventre en grimaçant.

Le regard bleu de l'oméga tombe justement sur la chaise à bascule. Elle tombe bien elle, et Kyoya n'a que quelques pas à faire pour s'y assoir. Une fois assis, le jeune homme se sent un peu mieux et continue de caresser son ventre pour penser à autre chose, sentant la chaise se balancer un peu sous lui.

-**Mon amour, ça ne va pas ? **S'inquiète Ryuga, revenu à ce moment-là et ayant senti le mal-être de son oméga à travers leur lien. **Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux retourner te mettre au lit ? **

-**Calme-toi chéri, je vais bien, **le rassure le vert en souriant, se laissant bercer par les mouvements de la chaise à bascule. **C'est juste… J'ai senti une contraction. C'était la première… C'est bizarre comme sensation, ça fait mal, mais ça s'est vite calmé. C'est normal que je commence à en avoir quelques-unes, c'est le dernier trimestre de ma grossesse. T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'arrive à gérer. **

-**Okay Kyoya, je te fais confiance, **répond le jeune empereur en retrouvant son sourire. **Tu n'as plus qu'à rester confortablement sur ta chaise et me dire où tu veux que je mette les meubles alors. **

-**Avant, tu peux me dire ce que c'est le truc dans le berceau ? **Demande Kyoya, pointant du doigt le petit rouleau du tissu blanc dans le berceau.

-**Oh, c'est un tapis, il est roulé pour prendre moins de place. C'est un tapis en forme de nuage. **

-**En forme de nuage ? Trop mignon. **

-**Ouais, je sais. **

-**Okay, je crois que je commence à savoir ce que je veux pour la déco de la chambre du bébé. **

-**Eh bien vas-y ! Tu ordonnes, moi j'exécute. **

-**Roooh, tout de suite ! On dirait que je t'exploite chéri. **

-**Héhé, je te taquine, tu le sais bien. Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu penses et je bougerai les meubles comme tu le veux. **

-**Okay… Alors je verrais bien le berceau au milieu de la chambre, avec le tapis en-dessous. La table à langer et le coffre à jouet l'un à côté de l'autre, contre le mur en face. Et la chaise, bah de toute façon je suis dessus et elle est très bien là où elle est. **

L'alpha glousse à la dernière phrase de son compagnon, puis se met à la tâche. Il commence par placer la table à langer et le coffre à jouet l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur en face de là où est Kyoya, c'est-à-dire le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, sur lequel il y a aussi la porte de la salle de bain. Les deux meubles ne pèsent pas grand-chose, c'est donc vite fait. Le blanc pousse ensuite le berceau pour qu'il ne soit plus au centre de la pièce, où il était justement, et prend le tapis qui restait jusque-là sagement dedans pour le déplier. C'est un tapis tout blanc, d'une matière qui semble un peu pelucheuse, et il est effectivement en forme de nuage. Il est assez grand pour loger complètement sous le berceau. Une fois déplié, Ryuga le positionne par terre au milieu de la chambre de manière à pouvoir remettre le berceau par-dessus. Kyoya regarde en souriant son amant reprendre le berceau et le soulever pour le faire passer au-dessus du tapis. La chambre fait encore un peu vide, mais c'est déjà très émouvant de la voir prendre forme.

-**Et voilà ! Ça te plait comme ça ? **Demande le blanc en revenant vers Kyoya.

-**Oui, c'est joli comme ça, **répond l'oméga en souriant, se levant prudemment de sa chaise pour éviter que son compagnon ne s'inquiète. **Ça fait encore un peu vide, mais on a encore du temps devant nous pour peaufiner tout ça. **

-**Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on va encore rajouter des meubles, des objets pour habiller les murs, **dit Ryuga en posant ses mains sur le ventre de l'oméga.** On mettra une plante pour mettre un peu de verdure, une bibliothèque pour les livres qu'on lui lira, ce genre de choses. Oh, j'ai le mobile que Dashan a fait pour toi à accrocher au-dessus du berceau d'ailleurs ! **

-**Je vais le chercher, attends-moi, **rétorque alors le vert.

Kyoya quitte donc tranquillement la chambre pour retourner dans les appartements impériaux et récupérer le mobile fabriqué par le brun. Pas besoin de le chercher pendant des heures, il est juste posé sur la table basse.

-**Dis mon cœur, tu voudras que la chambre du bébé soit plutôt de quelle couleur ? **Demande Ryuga depuis la chambre de leur futur enfant, haussant la voix pour que Kyoya puisse l'entendre. **Tu sais, c'est pour les rideaux, les draps du berceau, tout ça ! **

-**Rouge pastel, **répond le vert en revenant, le mobile en main. **Avec les meubles en bois clair, ça rendra bien. Ça fera quelque chose de chaleureux. **

-**Tu vas sûrement rigoler, mais je pensais à cette couleur moi aussi, **glousse le souverain en voyant son compagnon revenir. **On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce sera très joli. **

Kyoya hoche la tête en souriant, absolument pas surpris que l'alpha et lui aient envie des mêmes choses pour la chambre de leur bébé, et lui donne le mobile. Ryuga l'accroche alors au support spécialement fait pour sur le berceau et le fait bouger pour voir s'il est bien accroché. Le mobile tourne alors doucement, les petits tubes en métal émettant un son agréable semblable à celui d'un carillon. C'est parfait. Ryuga revient ensuite auprès de son compagnon, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Souriant, les deux amants regardent le grand berceau de leur futur enfant. Plus qu'à rajouter des draps et des peluches, et la seule chose qu'il manquera à ce berceau…ce sera le bébé lui-même.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Bouh, c'était trop mignon ! ^w^_**

**_Chris : Je confirme, c'était bien fluffy ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Pour le coup, j'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter._**

**_Kyoya : Moi non plus. _**

**_Moi : Eh bah on va pas s'attarder alors ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et à jeudi ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Y aura quoi jeudi ? _**

**_Moi : Soit le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, soit un petit OS ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, en avant pour la roulette russe._**

**_Moi : Rooooh, tout de suite ! XD_**


	42. Seulement un ami ?

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Miracle, je ne suis pas trop en retard alors qu'hier j'ai passé ma soirée à monter mon sapin avec ma mère ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais enfin, le chapitre il est plutôt court aujourd'hui. _**

**_Moi : Oui mais ça c'est voulu ! J'ai voulu faire un chapitre plus léger, et qui se concentre sur Ryuto et Kakeru, mais surtout Ryuto X)_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens le RyuKeru arriver à toute vitesse. _**

**_Chris : Sans blague ? XD_**

**_Moi : C'est toujours bon le RyuKeru ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Au moins elle me fiche la paix, hallelujah…_**

**_Ryuga : Profite, ça risque de pas durer._**

**_Moi : D'ailleurs, merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fic ! J'suis trop contente que ça vous plaise parce que je mourrais d'envie de l'écrire ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Oui, on sait XD_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Le fluff c'est le bien ! u_u  
Sakyo est notre precious petit ange ! TTwTT_**

**_Marius : Moi c'est pas un virus qui va m'empêcher de fêter Noël ! JE VEUX BOUFFER DU FOIE GRAS ET DE LA DINDE AUX MARRONS !  
Je ne cesserai jamais d'écrire sur Sakyo enfant, il est beaucoup trop mignon ! ^w^  
Ce chapitre plage, ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire en plus parce que cet été j'ai pas pu aller à la plage X)  
Moi aussi j'ai jamais réussi mes châteaux de sable ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Pour l'instant, rien à signaler ! Law : Touche du bois Wonder-ya, touche du bois. Moi : T'as raison Traffy X))_**

**_Jinwrite : Je suis toujours ravie de remonter le moral des gens, c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris n_n  
C'est vrai qu'à huit ans, la crème solaire on sait faire, mais Sakyo est très réticent ! XD  
Kyoya est un parent attentif et inquiet, c'est pas un défaut à mes yeux ! Mais bon, faut pas que ça vire à la psychose XD_**

**_Coolio : I just love 8 year old Sakyo so I'm really happy to write about him again ! ^^  
You find that Kyoya has a motherly attitude because he's worried very easily, but there are dads who are like that ! X)  
Yeah, the drawing of Sakyo is just too cute ! It's my PP and the cover of the story ! n_n_**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la capitale de Drächme, une nouvelle chaude et belle journée se profile au palais en cette fin de mois d'août. La veille, Ryuga et Kyoya ont commencé à préparer la chambre de leur futur enfant mais ne l'ont dit à personne. Personne n'est donc au courant que la chambre du bébé commence à prendre forme, pas même les deux oncles du futur prince ou de la future princesse.

En parlant d'eux, les frères cadets de Ryuga et Kyoya sont encore en train de dormir comme des masses dans la chambre de l'archéologue en herbe. Kakeru est étalé sur le dos en travers du lit de son hôte en t-shirt et caleçon, complètement sorti des draps à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Et pour compléter ce tableau très classieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts…bave. Oui, il bave dans son sommeil. C'est très ridicule, et un peu dégoûtant, mais le pauvre ne fait pas exprès. Quant à Ryuto, lui dort sur le canapé de sa chambre, lui aussi bien étalé au-dessus de sa petite couverture, la seule différence étant que le blanc n'a plus que son sous-vêtement sur lui. Impossible pour le jeune archéologue de dormir avec un t-shirt par cette chaleur.

Normalement, c'est Ryuto qui dort dans son lit, ce qui est logique dit comme ça, et Kakeru qui dort sur le canapé de la chambre. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe depuis le début de la cohabitation entre les deux garçons. Seulement voilà, la veille au soir les deux amis sont restés à discuter ensemble jusqu'à tard. Très tard. Leurs grands frères étaient déjà en train de dormir depuis un petit bout de temps qu'eux étaient toujours plongés dans leurs discussions passionnantes et visiblement sans fin. Eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas voir le temps passer…puisque le plus jeune des deux s'est presque littéralement endormi en plein milieu d'une de leurs conversations, comme si son corps avait décidé de tout éteindre parce qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait beaucoup trop dormir. Et comme le vert et le blanc étaient en train de discuter sur le lit de ce dernier, eh bien... Ryuto avait tout simplement décidé de céder gracieusement son lit à son ami et d'aller dormir sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait sur le canapé en plus, ça lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de s'y endormir.

La plupart du temps quand ça arrivait, soit il était en train de faire des recherches pour ses expéditions, de les débriefer dans son carnet ou de les préparer, soit il était juste en train de lire un livre particulièrement passionnant et finissait par s'endormir après quelque chose comme trois heures sans pause de lecture tardive. Le prince de Drächme est un très grand lecteur, mais il aime lire tard donc finit souvent par s'endormir sur les ouvrages qu'il lit. Son grand frère le charrie souvent avec ça, c'est de bonne guerre, et l'archéologue lui répond toujours qu'au moins, comme il s'endort littéralement SUR le livre qu'il lit, sa tête sert de marque-page. C'est ce qu'on appelle « voir le bon côté des choses ».

En vérité, Ryuto aurait pu prendre Kakeru dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé, il a la force physique nécessaire pour ça et de plus le canapé n'est pas très loin du lit. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait alors ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de réveiller le cadet Tategami en faisant ça. Le vert s'est vraiment profondément endormi en moins d'une minute et l'expression détendue sur les traits de son visage a immédiatement dissuadé Ryuto d'essayer de le porter jusqu'au canapé. Voilà comment les deux bêtas en sont venus à inverser leurs lieux de sommeil nocturne pour cette nuit-là.

Maintenant que le soleil s'est levé et envoie ses rayons matinaux dans la chambre du prince archéologue à travers la fenêtre, celui-ci commence à sortir de son sommeil. Si Ryuga est du genre à aimer trainer au lit le matin, son petit frère est au contraire plutôt quelqu'un de matinal. Le cadet de la famille impériale est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un couche-tard/lève-tôt. C'est donc au bout d'à peine deux minutes que Ryuto se redresse sur le canapé, baillant légèrement avant de s'étirer tranquillement pour définitivement quitter les doux bras de Morphée. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, en tout cas encore moins que ce dont il a l'habitude, mais pourtant il est tout frais au réveil et n'a pas la moindre trace de cernes sous ses yeux dorés. C'est une capacité que beaucoup convoitent, croyez-moi.

Tout en se levant du canapé, le blanc s'étire encore un peu et passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre, puis se dirige vers son lit pour vérifier si son colocataire dort encore. La réponse est oui, Kakeru dort encore profondément. Ryuto ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser en le voyant comme ça, étalé sur son lit avec un filet de bave sur son menton. Le prince de Drächme savait déjà que son ami a tendance à baver dans son sommeil, il a pu l'observer à plusieurs reprises, mais il trouve toujours ça amusant et un peu mignon. Ryuto s'assoit alors sur le rebord de son lit, près du vert, lèche un peu son pouce et s'attèle à essuyer le filet de bave à moitié séché sur le menton de son ami.

Une fois que c'est fait, le jeune archéologue regarde Kakeru avec un sourire encore plus prononcé qu'avant. Le bêta aux cheveux verts dort toujours, n'ayant visiblement pas du tout été dérangé par le pouce de Ryuto qui essuyait son menton. Il semblerait que le cadet Tategami ait un sommeil très profond.

Normalement, si Ryuto suivait son emploi du temps habituel, là il devrait partir se laver dans sa salle de bain pour ensuite s'installer à son bureau et vaquer à ses occupations habituelles en attendant que Kakeru se réveille. Normalement, c'est ce qu'il ferait…s'il n'était pas actuellement absorbé par la beauté du visage endormi du petit frère de Kyoya. Le vert est tellement mignon comme ça, profondément endormi, sa cage thoracique se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration douce et régulière. Kakeru est une petite boule d'énergie, une véritable tornade, il est donc rare de le voir avec une expression calme et détendue, sauf quand il dort bien évidemment. Avant ce matin, Ryuto ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le visage de son ami quand celui-ci dort…et ça lui fait quelque chose. L'adolescent est juste adorable endormi, on dirait un vrai petit ange… Il est vraiment beau, et sa peau a l'air si douce. Même ses lèvres semblent douces comme de la soie…

Toutes ces pensées chamboulent le prince de Drächme, qui devient en quelques secondes aussi rouge que sa propre mèche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi il se met à penser que son ami est beau et que ses lèvres ont l'air douces…et très attirantes aussi ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui passe par le crâne ?! Il n'est quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux du petit frère du compagnon de son propre frère, si… ?

-**N-Non, c'est n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Kakeru, **pense le cadet de Ryuga, détournant le regard sur le côté. **Je l'aime bien, c'est mon ami, mais je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour lui ! C'est le petit frère de Kyoya, et Kyoya c'est le compagnon de MON frère ! Ce serait trop bizarre… Non allez, ressaisis-toi Ryuto ! T'es pas bien réveillé là, c'est tout… **

Comme pour terminer son monologue intérieur le jeune archéologue secoue légèrement la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, et se lève pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Il est juste mal réveillé, voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il a des pensées si bizarres… Un bon bain chaud, ça va bien le réveiller et faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Peut-être même que si le bain chaud ne fonctionne pas, il prendra un bain froid.

Une fois seul dans sa salle de bain, Ryuto soupire et commence à faire couler l'eau dans sa baignoire tout en se déshabillant. Quand même, c'est bien la première fois qu'il a des pensées étranges au sujet de Kakeru, et c'est arrivé d'un seul coup. C'est vraiment très bizarre… Ça lui est déjà arrivé de penser que le bêta aux cheveux verts coiffés en une espèce de V était beau et très mignon, mais c'est objectif ça ! Kakeru EST beau, et c'est impossible de dire qu'il n'est pas mignon quand on le voit sourire de toutes ses dents auprès de son grand frère ou s'exciter sur le fait que dans quelques mois il aura un neveu ou une nièce. En revanche, il ne s'était jamais dit auparavant que le vert semble avoir une peau douce et des lèvres toutes aussi douces… Soupirant, le blanc termine de se déshabiller et se dirige vers sa baignoire. Il est vraiment temps qu'il prenne son bain là, il a plus que besoin de se remettre les idées au clair !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryuto sort de sa salle de bain, propre, parfaitement réveillé et sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Dans son lit, le petit frère de Kyoya dort encore, exactement dans la même position que quand l'archéologue est parti se laver. Il n'a pas bougé du moindre petit millimètre, c'est presque incroyable. Cette constatation arrache un petit gloussement au cadet de la famille impériale. Vraiment, Kakeru a un sommeil extrêmement lourd et n'est pas du tout matinal. Profitant du fait que le vert dorme encore, Ryuto laisse tomber sa serviette au sol et s'habille sans avoir à se cacher. Enfin, il s'habille tout de même assez rapidement. On ne sait jamais, avec la chance qu'il a, son colocataire pourrait se réveiller alors qu'il est nu… Heureusement, le cadet Tategami dort toujours profondément. C'est à se demander s'il va se réveiller à un moment.

Un peu curieux, Ryuto s'approche et se rassoit près du vert. Celui-ci dort vraiment bien, mais plus vraiment profondément. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, l'archéologue en herbe tend sa main vers le visage de Kakeru et replace quelques-unes de ses mèches vertes pour dégager son front dans un geste assez tendre. En sentant que quelque chose lui frôle le visage avec douceur, l'adolescent sourit et frissonne un peu. Ce petit sourire fait rougir Ryuto et provoque une légère accélération de ses battements de cœur. Ah non, mais ça ne va pas recommencer quand même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ?!

-**Mmh… Ryuto… ? **Marmonne un peu Kakeru, commençant enfin à sortir de son sommeil. **C'est toi… ?**

-**B-Bah oui, c'est m-moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? **Répond le plus âgé des deux bêtas, bredouillant légèrement, ayant presque l'impression d'avoir été attrapé la main dans le sac d'une certaine manière.

-**Hahaha, c'est vrai, c'est bête comme question, **reconnait le vert, ouvrant les yeux avant de bailler.

Tout en baillant, Kakeru se redresse sur le lit et s'étire de toute sa longueur, ayant sur son visage l'expression bienheureuse de quelqu'un qui a très bien dormi. Encore une fois, cette expression sur le visage de l'adolescent provoque quelque chose chez le prince de Drächme, quelque chose qu'il ne s'explique pas… Pourquoi il a la sensation de sentir son cœur se réchauffer quand Kakeru a l'air heureux et sourit ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ça lui fait ça alors qu'avant il trouvait juste les sourires de l'adolescent communicatifs ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Lui a la sensation que rien n'a changé, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? De plus en plus troublé, Ryuto se lève de son lit et va vers son bureau, tentant d'ignorer les sentiments qui se bousculent en lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive… ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de Kakeru ? Non, quand même pas… Comment pourrait-il subitement ressentir de l'amour pour son ami ? Ça va faire plus d'un mois qu'ils se côtoient, pourquoi ça arriverait maintenant ?

-**Hé Ryuto, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à côté de moi sur le lit au fait ? **Lui demande le cadet Tategami en se levant du lit, un air curieux sur le visage que Ryuto ne peut pas voir puisqu'il lui tourne le dos. **Et pourquoi tu me touchais le visage ? J'avais une tâche ou quoi ? **

-**E-Euh, j'étais près de toi parce que je me demandais comment tu pouvais encore dormir, du coup j'ai voulu vérifier si tu étais vraiment encore en train de dormir ou si tu faisais semblant, **invente rapidement le blanc, rougissant sans que son ami ne puisse le voir.

-**Ah okay, je comprends, **répond Kakeru, souriant. **Et pourquoi tu m'as effleuré le visage alors ? **

-**Je remettais simplement tes mèches correctement, je dégageais ton visage quoi, **explique le cadet de la famille impériale, essayant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

-**Oh, d'accord ! Bah merci, c'est sympa ! **

-**De rien, c'est pas grand-chose…**

-**C'est sympa quand même. Dis, j'ai envie d'aller voir Kyoya aujourd'hui ! Tu veux venir ? **

-**Bah…**

-**Sauf si t'es occupé hein, je veux pas que tu te sentes forcé ! J'ai juste tellement envie de voir mon grand frère et le bébé. J'adore le sentir bouger sous mes mains ! C'est trop mignon ! **

-**Hééé, mais me coupe pas ! J'allais dire oui ! **

-**Super ! Je vais me laver et on y va alors ! J'espère que notre futur neveu ou future nièce sera en forme dès le matin, hihi ! **

C'est avec l'expression d'un enfant à qui on fait miroiter un cadeau ou une bonne poignée de sucreries s'il est sage que Kakeru se précipite dans la salle de bain de son hôte pour aller se laver. Cependant, en passant à côté de Ryuto, l'adolescent s'arrête le temps d'embrasser son ami sur la joue. L'instant d'après, le vert a rejoint la salle de bain tandis que le prince de Drächme est plus rouge que sa propre mèche et n'ose plus bouger. Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que Kakeru l'embrasse sur la joue, le jeune homme est quelqu'un de très tactile et qui aime beaucoup les démonstrations d'affection, mais une nouvelle fois…Ryuto ressent quelque chose de différent comparé aux fois d'avant. Cette fois, ça va être dur de continuer à se voiler la face…

-**C'est pas vrai, je suis tombé amoureux de Kakeru… **pense le bêta à la mèche rouge, se mettant le visage dans les mains. **Je suis tombé amoureux du petit frère du compagnon de mon frère ! C'est quoi cette situation super étrange ?! **

Dans un geste de désespoir un peu, voire beaucoup, mélodramatique, Ryuto recule jusqu'à pouvoir se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il est amoureux du cadet Tategami… C'est évident qu'il l'est, même s'il a cherché à faire l'autruche et à ignorer tous les signaux que son cœur lui envoyait. C'est comme si s'attarder plus de quelques secondes sur le visage de Kakeru, son visage endormi en plus, avait provoqué comme une révélation chez l'archéologue. Ses sentiments pour l'adolescent sont passés au stade au-dessus de l'amitié.

Mais comment gérer la situation ? Ryuto est pratiquement sûr que le bêta aux cheveux verts ne le voit vraiment que comme un ami. Certes, pas un ami comme les autres puisque c'est entièrement grâce au jeune archéologue que Kakeru a réussi à retrouver son aîné, mais un ami quand même… Eh bien, il suppose qu'il n'a plus qu'à cacher ses sentiments. Le blanc préfère encore mourir d'amour dans son coin plutôt que de risquer de mettre en péril son amitié avec le cadet de Kyoya. Plutôt souffrir que de prendre le risque de le mettre mal à l'aise en sa présence…

-**Je sais bien que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, mais je pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que Kakeru… ? **Se demande Ryuto, toujours allongé sur le dos sur son lit. **Ça me met dans une position délicate par rapport à nos frères… Comment je vais me sortir de ça ? Comment je vais faire pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre avec Kakeru ? Et s'il me grille ? J'ai envie de disparaitre là…**

Pauvre Ryuto, le voilà à la merci de la puissance d'un premier amour ! Le blanc est en panique totale, il sent son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple d'être amoureux, encore moins d'être amoureux du petit frère du petit-ami de son propre frère…

Le prince de Drächme se perd tellement dans ses pensées, ses réflexions et ses peurs qu'il n'en voit plus le temps passer. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il sursaute en entendant Kakeru sortir de la salle de bain. Il faut dire, le vert en sort comme une tornade…comme presque toujours en fait. C'est qu'il en perdrait presque sa serviette. L'adolescent est vraiment impatient de retrouver son grand frère, ça se voit.

Ryuto se met presque tout de suite dos à son ami, qu'il pourrait maintenant plutôt définir comme son béguin, afin de le laisser s'habiller, le rouge aux joues. Arriver à rester naturel avec Kakeru lui parait impossible… Comment rester naturel avec le vert alors que le moindre de ses sourires le chamboule et le fait rougir ? Ce n'est pas humainement possible, si ? Pour l'archéologue en herbe, ça parait vraiment être une terrible épreuve insurmontable… Si Kakeru venait à découvrir ses sentiments et ne qu'il ne les partage pas, ça instaurera inévitablement un énorme malaise entre eux. Enfin, ça c'est que le blanc pense.

Cette situation vous rappelle un peu quelque chose ? Mmh, c'est vrai que Ryuga et Kyoya sont passés par-là eux aussi, par la peur de briser quelque chose en révélant leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Mais quand on voit comment ça s'est terminé au final, il y a de quoi donner de l'espoir à Ryuto. Après tout, le cadet de la famille impériale est persuadé que Kakeru ne le voit que comme un ami, mais au final, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, je tease totalement le prochain chapitre qui va se concentrer sur Kakeru XD_**

**_Ryuga : Mon pauvre frangin, il est en panique. _**

**_Moi : Eh oui, c'est ça le premier amour ! C'est la panique ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : On voit que tu sais de quoi tu parles._**

**_Moi : Je puise dans mes souvenirs oui, huhu…_**

**_Chris : Bah c'était tout mignon comme chapitre en tout cas X)_**

**_Moi : Oui, ça fait du bien des chapitres comme ça, surtout sur Ryuto et Kakeru ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Tant que tu me laisses tranquille, je dis rien._**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre tout fluff ! ^w^_**

**_Chris : Ouaiiiis ! On a jamais assez de fluff ! X)_**

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! X)_**


End file.
